


И не иссякнет кровь моя

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Bucky's Broken Dick, Catholic Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Knifeplay, M/M, No Safeword(just this once), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Self-Harm, Sexual Dysfunction, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Winter Soldier Trial, unsafe bdsm practices, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 224,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: История начинается с побега Зимнего Солдата из плена, где он подвергался насилию, которое использовали как метод контроля, и последующего восстановления, возвращения утраченного вкуса к жизни и сексу.Никакого насилия с Баки во время, описанного непосредственно в истории, не случится, но он примет много сомнительный решений в попытках справиться с воспоминаниями и их последствиями. Наделает много ошибок. Теги — попытка передать картину целиком, но история довольно большая, поэтому что-то могло и не быть отмечено. Если хотите что-то уточнить, то пишите и спрашивайте.Автор благодарит свою команду поддержки — и если вы хотите сказать им всем спасибо, то пожалуйста, сходите и поставьте кудос оригиналу.Автор офигенного и непередаваемого арта – alby_mangrovesБеты переводаJude_Brownie1-29 главы;tomix29 - 57
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 163
Kudos: 616





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Is No Shortage of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692403) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Содержание
> 
> Акт 1 – Баки и Стив порознь 1-15  
> Акт 2 – Баки эмоционально далек от Стива 16-33  
> Акт 3 – Стив и Баки через тернии ищут пути к друг другу 34-46  
> Акт 4 – Стив и Баки вроде бы в порядке 47-54  
> Акт 5 – (мини-повтор: разлучение, воссоединение, счастье 55-57)
> 
> Автор следовала вот этой статье по созданию произведения: «Трехактная структура» от Film Critic Hulk: https://filmcrithulk.blog/2011/07/07/hulk-presents-the-myth-of-3-act-structure/

В последний раз Стив нагнал его в Гранд-Каньоне.

Баки сидел, свесив ноги, на перилах обзорной площадки и смотрел вниз, на дно обрыва, освещенное сиянием звезд и полумесяца — тот висел высоко, а значит, до рассвета было еще часа три. Он пообещал себе, что до восхода солнца на что-то решится, но, услышав за спиной шаги Стива, понял — именно этого он и ждал. Баки закрыл глаза и не шевелился до тех пор, пока Стив не вскарабкался на перила и не сел рядом с ним.

— Помнишь, мы говорили про это место? — спросил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами. 

— Знаю, что хотел тут побывать.

Боковым зрением он отметил кивок Стива. 

— Нравится вид?

Баки посмотрел вниз — вниз и вниз — туда, где на дне пропасти ревела бурная река. Лунный свет съел цвета окружающих гор, но перепутать каньон с заснеженным ущельем все равно было бы сложно; ночью в пустыне стояла лишь приятная прохлада, ничего общего с вымороживающим, ледяным холодом Альп. 

— Могло быть и хуже.

Стив рядом с ним хмыкнул и замолчал на какое-то время. Баки смотрел вниз.

— Я говорил то, что думаю на самом деле, — наконец произнес Стив. — Ты можешь перестать бежать. У тебя были все основания сделать то, что ты сделал, и уничтожить столько Гидры, сколько смог. Но уже все, все закончилось. И пора смотреть вперед, а не назад.

Баки взглянул на Стива — знакомый профиль, словно прочерченный на фоне звезд. 

Если Баки помнил правильно, он мог бы потянуться к нему прямо сейчас и поцеловать. Если он помнил правильно, Стив хотел бы вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились сто лет назад, как если бы Баки был тем же самым человеком. Он подумал, как во время поцелуя они могли бы потерять равновесие и упасть, прокатившись вниз до самой реки, не разжимая объятий. Он подумал, что они бы так и не разжали рук, пока их бы не расплющило о дно ущелья.

Баки снова посмотрел вниз. Наверное, они бы оба выжили. Да, обоих бы разнесло просто в хлам, тела бы перемешались, впечатавшись друг в друга, зубы разлетелись бы, а кости пропороли бы кожу и вылезли наружу. Они бы мучились от боли, долго, пока не умерли бы вместе.

Баки убрал руку подальше от ладони Стива.

— И что бы я стал делать, если бы перестал? — спросил он.

— Армия, — быстро произнес Стив. Баки взглянул на него. Он в этот момент ждал, что Стив скажет «быть со мной».

— Армия?

Стив кивнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Сержант Барнс, вырвавшийся из плена длиной в семьдесят лет, нуждается в программе возвращения к мирной жизни после беспрецедентного травмирующего опыта. Армия защищает то, что ей принадлежит, Бак, и если кто-то и может помочь тебе вернуться к нормальной жизни после того, через что тебе пришлось пройти, то это они. Захваченные солдаты должны постараться сбежать — или причинить врагу максимальный ущерб, если не могут. Так? Ты уже сделал больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Теперь пришло время вернуться домой и дать медикам позаботиться об остальном. Восстановить силы.

Баки снова посмотрел на реку. 

— Армия не замешана?

— Гидра никогда не лезла к военным, — подтвердил Стив. — Они планировали захватить верхушку и раздавать приказы с позиции власти, а команды типа их ненаглядного УДАРа использовать как мышечную массу, если понадобится применить оружие. Для тебя армия сейчас безопаснее, чем любое гражданское ведомство, и чертовски более безопасна, чем быть самому по себе, без поддержки, но с угрозой преследования за то, что Гидра вынудила тебя делать.

— Ты все это уже продумал, — задумчиво сказал Баки.

— Если у тебя есть какое-то предложение, кроме прыжка с ограждения — я готов выслушать, — ровно ответил Стив. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы решать за тебя, но я не позволю тебе снова упасть. Через это мы уже проходили.

Вообще-то Баки планировал использовать пистолет, спрятанный в кобуре на спине — он решил, что уничтожит достаточно мозговой ткани, чтобы никто не смог заполучить что-то сознательное или готовое к использованию — но также понимал, что с появлением Стива про пистолет можно было забыть. У него уже было много возможностей умереть — но он не воспользовался ни одной из них. Наверное, все это время он этого и ждал — что Стив покажет ему выход.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Баки. — Сержант Барнс прибыл для несения службы.

Стив положил руку ему на плечо и сжал, а затем потянул его назад с ограждения. Баки ухитрился развернуться и приземлился на ноги, с пистолетом в руке — но он даже не вскинул оружие, просто перехватил его и протянул Стиву в тот же момент, как подошвы ботинок коснулись земли.

Стив кивнув, принял пистолет и, закинув Баки руку на плечи, повел его в сторону дороги.

Утро только начиналось, когда Стив привел его в армейский госпиталь в Техасе. С полдюжины мужчин поджидало их у неприметного бокового входа: трое в белых халатах, двое в военной униформе с нашивками ВП — военная полиция, в портупее, но без оружия в руках, и еще один в парадной форме, представившийся как майор Эксли и назвавшийся главным за процедуру возвращения Баки — сержанта Барнса — к обычной жизни.

Баки кивал, пока Эксли представлял ему докторов — никто не озаботился представить ему парней из ВП, — а потом Эксли сказал: 

— Дальше мы сами, капитан Роджерс, — и на этом все. Пришло время попрощаться со Стивом.

Баки повернулся к нему в последний раз — снова мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать, но Баки задумался, повесят ли его за содомию или и от этого тоже попробуют вылечить. Это же лечат электрошоком, да? Словно и не сбегал никуда.

А потом он подумал, что сделают со Стивом, если Баки выкинет такой трюк. А если даже ничего не сделают, то что будут думать о нем. Стив дернулся, словно собирался обнять его, но даже это было слишком рискованно, и вместо этого Баки протянул ему руку. Стив немного скованно улыбнулся, но руку пожал.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, Бак, — с нажимом сказал он.

— Конечно, будет, — согласился Баки. — Ты бы не стал тащить меня в неприятности.

На это Стив едва заметно улыбнулся, сжимая руку Баки чуть крепче. 

— Придурок.

— Шпана, — автоматически ответил Баки, но даже этого, кажется, было слишком много для ушей военных вокруг. Он быстро отстранился, и они отконвоировали его в сторону коридора. Удаляющихся шагов Стива он так и не услышал.


	2. Chapter 2

Уже час спустя Баки прошел через стрижку и прием душа. Ему выдали униформу, точно такую же, как у всех остальных, с нашивками «сержант» и «БАРНС» на груди. Ему также выдали носки, но не ботинки, поэтому он засунул носки в карман и остался босым. Никто же не сказал, что нельзя — в любом случае, он был одет не полностью по уставу, а полы здесь оказались чистыми и ровными.

Один из людей в белых халатах — доктор — провел его в кабинет. Доктор Линд — так Эксли обращался к нему в коридоре — был, без сомнения, тоже военным, в звании, по предположению Баки, чего-то вроде подполковника. Он не поправил, когда на его предложение присесть Баки ответил: «Так точно, сэр», и Баки решил, что все понял правильно.

Линд измерил ему температуру и кровяное давление, посчитал пульс — Баки наблюдал за ним, полуприкрыв глаза, прикидывая варианты убийства врача и побега из комнаты, но осуществлять их он не собирался. Ему некуда было идти — он находился там, где должен. Других планов у него не было.

Линд объявил его пульс и давление «немного повышенными» и добавил: 

— Но ничего удивительно, если прямо сейчас вы испытываете стресс, сержант Барнс.

Баки кивнул и пробормотал еще раз: 

— Так точно, сэр.

— А теперь, — сказал Линд, — нам с вами нужно восстановить вашу медицинскую историю — ну, столько, сколько сможем. А это значит, мне придется задать вам очень много вопросов — и я хочу, чтобы вы отвечали максимально честно — это медицинские вопросы, а не дисциплинарные. И это не рапорт, так что ничего из сказанного вами не покинет пределов этой комнаты. Это понятно?

Мгновение Баки изучающе смотрел на него, размышляя, можно ли ему верить или это просто формальность. Впрочем, это было не важно — он собирался сотрудничать. И если они хотели раскопать что-то, за что можно было бы вынести смертный приговор — ну, во всяком случае, он скажет Стиву, что пытался. Ему, наверное, дадут повидаться со Стивом еще раз перед тем, как подготовить к расстрелу. 

— Так точно, сэр.

Линд кивнул и глянул в свой планшет. 

— Если что-то не помните, все в порядке, просто дайте знать. Я знаю, у нас будут потерянные куски, но хочу быть уверен, что хотя бы то, что есть, будет максимально точным.

Баки едва заметно кивнул, и Линд принялся задавать вопросы о родителях Баки. На какие-то, наверное, он и раньше бы не смог ответить, а на другие — «как они умерли» — мог, потому что успел прочитать в сети, пока последние шесть месяцев был сам по себе.

Несколько вопросов — «были у кого-то из родителей проблемы с алкоголем»? — заполнили голову воспоминаниями — ощущение, к которому он уже почти привык. Сейчас он уже выучил, что легче всего просто позволить образам скользить сквозь сознание, ни на чем особо не сосредотачиваясь, фокусируясь на настоящем как можно сильнее.

— Да, мой отец, — ответил он и посмотрел на Линда. Картинки, мелькавшие в голове, накладывались на окружающую реальность: как он тащил отца домой из бара — ему было двенадцать, как укрывал сестер, сжавшихся в кроватках, пока отец натыкался на углы в соседней комнате. Видения были короткими, словно вспышки, всполохи ярости, страха, стыда, но он повторял себе, что это лишь воспоминания, и они уходили без следа.

Линд кивнул, сделал пометку в планшете и вернулся к вопросам про детство Баки. Он перечислил бесконечный список болезней, и на половину Баки ответил: «Стив болел». И только три раза — ветрянка, корь и грипп — он с небольшим опозданием добавлял: «и я тоже».

Один раз — это была свинка — автоматический ответ оказался другим: 

— Труди болела.

Он замер, нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что только что сказал. В голове не было картинки, образа — ничего такого.

— Ваша самая младшая сестра? — мягко спросил Линд, словно задавал еще один вопрос из списка.

Труди, проказница с шапкой каштановых кудряшек, голубыми глазами и россыпью веснушек на носу-кнопке. Ощущение худых рук, обнявших его за талию. 

— Мне было одиннадцать, когда она родилась, — вспомнил Баки. — Она была еще малышкой, когда съехал от них.

Линд кивнул.

— Я свинкой не болел, — добавил Баки, вспомнив вопрос. — Труди, когда ей было десять. И потом я съехался со Стивом и так и остался.

Линд кивнул и спросил: 

— Краснуха? — и больше ничего.

Они вошли в определенный ритм: вопрос, потом поиск ответа, и затем, после долгой или короткой заминки, Баки наконец что-то отвечал или говорил, что не знает.

Затем Линд спросил: 

— Последние сексуальные контакты?

В памяти вспыхнуло, ошеломляюще ярко, даже без дополнительных поисков: Рамлоу, душевая, шокер, и мгновение, когда ослепительно яркая боль электрического разряда швырнула его в непроизвольный коллапс — и ритмичное движение грубой ладони, вспышка удовольствия и разрядка.

— Ничего… недавнего, — ответил Баки, оглядев комнату, стараясь сфокусироваться на настоящем. — В тот день, перед хэликерриерами. Утром.

Линд медленно кивнул, изучающе глядя на него. Воспоминания истаивали — Баки успел ухватить выражение на лице Рамлоу, и понять то, что не доходило до него раньше: 

— Думаю, это был акт милосердия. Наверное, он подумал, что я не выживу, и… ну, как сигарета или последний ужин. Кончить в последний раз.

Линд кивнул. 

— А тогда вы понимали, что он думал именно так?

Баки покачал головой. 

— Просто знал, что меня готовят к заданию. Он отвел меня в душ и дал кончить. Это просто случилось. Я ничего об этом не думал.

Баки вдруг пришло в голову, что Линд никак не отреагировал на мужское местоимение. Не запнулся о него, никак не выделил, задавая уточняющий вопрос. Но это было и не важно — сейчас Баки с Рамлоу никак не пересекался. Под ударом был лишь он сам, а Баки было совершенно все равно, что с ним сделают.

— А вы помните, хотели вы его тогда или нет? — спросил Линд тем же нейтральным тоном.

Баки пожал плечами. 

— Я тогда ничего не хотел. Могу предположить, что скорее нет — это была пустая трата времени. И было очень больно.

Пока он это говорил, в голове словно куски головоломки сошлись. Это всегда было больно, но в тот конкретный раз было больно еще и без причины — никто не получил удовольствия: Рамлоу так и остался полностью одет, он обращался с телом Баки ровно с тем же вниманием, что и техник, не было в этом попытки привести его в себя, как бывало после болезненной процедуры или миссии.

Он вспомнил, что даже тогда был несколько раздосадован неэффективностью происходящего. Он подумал, что, наверное, это было проверкой, испытанием, попыткой понять, как он поведет себя в неблагоприятных обстоятельствах. Мысль об акте милосердия ему бы и в голову не пришла — не до того, как он вспомнил Стива.

— У нас было жесткое расписание, — закончил Баки. — Так что нет.

Линд кивнул и что-то записал с тем же выражением лица, с каким делал заметки после предыдущих ответов Баки. 

— И было это шесть месяцев назад. С тех пор ничего?

Баки покачал головой. С тех пор он ни с кем так близко даже рядом не был — кроме тех раз, когда убивал. И Стив, когда Баки хотел поцеловать его, но…

Тогда он вспомнил, что поцелуи иногда приводят к сексу. Со Стивом так и было. И больно не было — вроде бы. Если он правильно помнил. Воспоминания были такие размытые, далекие, словно он увидел все это в кино, в фильме про людей, живущих по другую сторону толстого стекла. Он не ощущал это так, как воспоминание про Рамлоу.

— А как насчет самоудовлетворения? — спросил Линд. — Мастурбация, что-то в этом роде?

Баки покачал головой. Он помнил свою трясущуюся руку — техник мазнул чем-то прохладным и скользким по ладони перед тем, как положить ее на ширинку. Помнил, как обхватывал себя, как двигал так же и делал то же, что и Рамлоу с ним. Ощущения были такие же — волна удовольствия, на секунду проступающая в море боли. Но после хэлликариеров никакой потребности в подобном не стало. Его не обнуляли, не проводили над ним процедур, а если он и получал какие-то раны, то ему и без того было чем заняться — лечить повреждения и поддерживать достаточную маскировку.

— Нет, сэр, — коротко ответил Баки.

Линд кивнул, сделал пометку и спросил: 

— Как долго примерно вам удается поспать ночью?

Вопрос был сложным, никакие воспоминания тут помочь не могли, и Баки пришлось порядком напрячься, чтобы хоть что-то ответить.  
__

День так и прошел. За медицинским осмотром последовал обед в компании охранников, парней с именами ЭНДРЮС и МЮЛЛЕР, если верить их нашивкам. Они были словно с агитплакатов по набору в школу военной полиции — сержанты с нечитаемыми лицами, лет примерно тридцати. Стрижки у обоих были длиннее того, что было сейчас на голове у Баки, хотя и не намного; короткие волосы Эндрюса отливали рыжиной, а Мюллер был светленьким.

После обеда последовала серия физических тестов в тренажерном зале, затем неврологические тесты под наблюдением доктора Харриса, и потом еще два часа психологического обследования с доктором Вайцеховским, который, казалось, очень порадовался, когда Баки без запинки произнес его фамилию, хотя и сказал, что простого Вай будет достаточно. Доктор Вай не задавал ему бесконечных вопросов о том, что с ним случилось и про что он помнил. Вместо этого он спрашивал, что Баки делал, думал и чувствовал последние четыре недели — и последние шесть месяцев.

Вай тоже спросил про секс, но поскольку они говорили только про последние шесть месяцев, про то, что было после хэлликариеров, Баки ответил просто: 

— Нет, ничего.

Вай кивнул, сделал пометку и, точно как и Линд, спросил: 

— Мастурбация?

Баки покачал головой. Вай, вместо того чтобы спрашивать дальше, сказал: 

— Хм. А есть какие-то причины, почему нет?

Баки пожал плечами: 

— Просто нет. Не хочется.

Вай кивнул. 

— Если не хочется, то и заставлять себя не надо. А беспокоит, что не хочется?

Вай спрашивал, какие вещи его беспокоят — он сказал, что одна из целей процедуры возвращения к нормальной жизни: убедиться, что Баки знает как справляться с беспокоящими вещами, чтобы заниматься тем, что хочется или нужно сделать. Он не помнил большой кусок своей жизни — вот что его, например, беспокоило. Вай сказал, что ему придется научиться с этим жить.

— Не-а, — сказал Баки. Он даже не думал об этом, пока не начали спрашивать. Вай кивнул. 

— Нам и без этого есть над чем поработать, — сказал он и перешел к расспросам, что Баки любит есть.  
__  
В конце дня Баки выдали пару ботинок и перевезли из госпиталя на расположенную неподалеку военную базу. Как только они покинули пределы госпиталя, у военных появились винтовки М4, но в перевязях за спинами, а не в руках. Когда Баки неспешно вошел в казарму, уже смеркалось; низкое, темно-синее небо нависало над ним, жара осеннего дня медленно угасала. Он все еще мог смотреть на небо — он все еще был живым.

На следующий день после завтрака, куда его сопровождал Эндрюс и новый парень — Ли, китаец, его легко было отличить от блондинистого Мюллера даже без нашивки с именем, — у Баки состоялась встреча с Эксли, который выдал ему недельное расписание, разбитое на часовые блоки, а затем попросил рассказать, что Баки известно — по памяти или из других источников — о том, где он был и что сделал с того момента, как упал с поезда в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом.

Баки на самом деле не помнил, пока Эксли не спросил, о падении. В Смитсоновском институте таких подробностей о его предполагаемой смерти не было, и он всегда бросал читать книги, как только доходило до этого момента. Он знал, что упал — и что там был снег и лед, деревья и река, и люди, говорящие на непонятном языке, но он и понятия не имел, что упал с поезда. Но как только Эксли спросил, воспоминание вихрем пронеслось в голове: руки, вцепившиеся в холодный металл, ветер, ревущий вокруг, и собственное сопротивляющееся тело. Стив, выкрикивающий его имя. Легкое удовлетворение от падения в одиночестве, которое тут же растворилось в ужасе происходящего.

Баки дождался, пока воспоминание схлынет, и только потом рассказал Эксли — так коротко, как только мог — то, что вспомнил. Эксли задавал уточняющие вопросы о том, что с ним делали, но не об именах или количестве трупов. Все продолжалось около получаса, а потом настало время — по расписанию — идти на новое занятие. Это оказалось физическая подготовка под руководством крепкого старшего сержанта с присыпанными сединой волосами, вооруженного лишь командным голосом, который, однако, прекрасно справился, протащив Баки по всему пустому тренажерному залу снаряд за снарядом.

После Эндрюс и Ли снова подхватили его — Баки сверился с расписанием и определил, что пришло время утреннего «инструктажа». После обеда планировался еще один инструктаж, длинный, сразу после занятия с Ваем.

— Про что инструктаж? — спросил Баки после того, как его привели в пустую комнату в другой части здания штаб-квартиры, где располагались лаборатории и офис Эксли.

— Про то, на что похожа армия в двадцать первом веке, — ответил Эндрюс.

Он передал свою М4 оставшемуся за дверями Мюллеру, и тот на пару с Ли встал на пост снаружи, а сам Эндрюс вместе с Баки вошел в комнату, оставив лишь наплечную кобуру. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Баки подумал, что легко может убить Эндрюса задолго до того, как снаружи кто-то заподозрит неладное.

Мысль, едва оформившись, ушла, сменившись размышлением о том, чему его будут учить — и это было куда как более интересно.

— Добро пожаловать в класс «Армия сегодня» от старшего сержанта Эндрюса. Присаживайся.

Баки втиснулся за парту в первом ряду, а Эндрюс, покопавшись в шкафу, вернулся с зеленой квадратной книгой в мягкой обложке, озаглавленной «Руководство солдата». Он положил ее на стол перед Баки. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты ее бегло просмотрел. «Кодекс военной юстиции» — в ваши дни такое ведь уже было?

Баки едва заметно покачал головой, и Эндрюс открыл книгу на оглавлении и ткнул пальцем в главу «Кодекс военной юстиции».

— Тогда вот с этого и начни. Если будут вопросы, задавай.

Баки послушно кивнул, подумав, не приказали ли Эндрюсу подготовить его к вынесению обвинений — как только они покончат со всем этим и перестанут так с ним носиться. Начало раздела было посвящено процедурам военного трибунала с описанием возможных наказаний — все описанное выглядело просто смехотворно нелепым по сравнению с тем, что с ним делали в Гидре. На главах про Женевскую конвенцию и законы военного времени в голове замелькали разрозненные картинки: что он сделал, что делали с ним...

Наконец он — с большим облегчением — добрался до раздела четыре: «Стандарты поведения». Первая же глава называлась «Отношения между солдатами различным рангов». Стандарты поведения наверняка заключались в том, что ему было запрещено целовать Стива и уж тем более делать что-то еще. Это, по крайней мере, было чем-то понятным. Баки быстро проглядел раздел, с мрачным весельем подумав, что, согласно этому уставу, им со Стивом запретили бы быть вместе как капитану с сержантом на основании разницы в рангах и иерархии, а не по каким-то другим, более весомым причинам.

Там был раздел «Другие запрещенные отношения», но ни слова про содомию или гомосексуальность, или как они это теперь называют. Сразу за ним шел раздел про экстремистские организации, и Баки перелистнул страницу, вернувшись к отношениям.

Может, такое вообще не рассматривалось как взаимоотношения? Может, было в разделе преступлений или что-то в этом роде — Баки открыл оглавление и быстро просмотрел его. Может, никто не удосужился упомянуть это в руководстве, поскольку это само по себе преступление? Хотя Баки мог поклясться, что в старом уставе про это было.

— Что-то ищешь, сержант? — спросил Эндрюс.

Баки застыл, не отрывая взгляда от книги, а потом подумал — ну и какого черта? Он откинулся на спинку стула и поднял глаза на Эндрюса. Тот смотрел на него с чем-то средним в лице между любопытством и вызовом.

— Тут ни слова про гомосексуальность, — сказал Баки. — Просто интересно, какое сейчас за это наказание.

Эндрюс задрал подбородок выше, пристально посмотрел на Баки, а потом покачал головой. 

— Никакого, сержант. Теперь это совершенно законно, до тех пор, пока все по согласию, между взрослыми и в свободное время. Люди могут любить кого они пожелают, и дядюшку Сэма это совсем не касается. Черт, да я сам из Айовы, и даже у нас однополые браки законны. Мы больше не судим солдат за сексуальную ориентацию.

Баки пялился на Эндрюса, пытаясь понять, что он такое говорит. 

— Сексуальная ориентация? — наконец переспросил он, решив не трогать ошеломляющий концепт однополых браков.

— Ну, знаешь, геи, натуралы, все такое. Людям от рождения достается, кто им будет нравиться, и армия не имеет никакого права указывать, кого выбирать — больше нет. Если ты назовешь другого солдата «гомиком» или «членососом» — даже если он и правда такой, — проблемы будут у тебя, не у него.

Баки, нахмурившись, уставился на страницу перед собой. Он пытался и не мог понять. Был Стив, и были женщины, а еще было все, что случилось с ним после. И теперь он понятия не имел, кто ему нравится — ну, за исключением Стива. В одном он был уверен — то, чем он был сейчас, здорово отличалось от того, каким он родился. Да даже до Гидры у него точно был секс и с женщинами, и с мужчинами — и не только со Стивом. Хотя с тех пор, как он оказался у Гидры, секса с женщинами у него точно не было.

— Так что, люди теперь выбирают или тех, или тех? — не глядя спросил Баки.

Это даже звучало неправильно. Стив же обожал агента Картер, да и другие парни, с которыми спал Баки, потом заканчивали с девушками. Это было то, что делали все парни: встречались с девушками, женились на них, а если иногда и шалили с другими парнями — спускали пар, развлекались, — так это только на то время, пока девушек нет поблизости,и вроде как и все… нормально. Во всяком случае, недалеко от нормы — до тех пор, пока другие парни, такие же, как он сам, понимали правила игры. Может, эти правила теперь стали более простыми, может, можно было выбирать тех или тех — но выбирать, похоже, все равно нужно.

— А, нет, кто-то любит и тех, и тех, — сказал Эндрюс. — Их называют «бисексуалы».

Баки вскинул голову и уставился на Эндрюса. 

— Бисексуалы.

— Да, — ответил тот и пожал плечами, словно ничего особенного в этом не было. — Такое тоже можно. Людям нравится то, что нравится — и кто-то, конечно, говнится по этому поводу, но до тех пор, пока ты носишь форму, ты должен соблюдать устав американской армии, согласно которому не твое собачье дело, кто с кем спит — если только они не предлагают что-то такое тебе, и они не в твоем вкусе. В таком случае просто говоришь «нет» и идешь себе дальше. Понял?

Баки медленно кивнул. 

— Понял.

— И если кто-то из твоей команды по восстановлению попытается провернуть что-то подобное с тобой, — добавил Эндрюс, и голос его зазвучал отрывисто, словно переполненный ярости, — мужчина или женщина, не важно, нравятся они тебе или нет — если кто-то тут, на базе, попытается забраться к тебе, Барнс, в штаны — ты должен знать что это, блядь, запрещено, понятно? Никто из тех, кто сейчас с тобой работает, не имеет права делать что-то подобное по отношению к тебе, а если кто-то попытается — тут же доложи майору Эксли об этом. А если это Эксли, или Эксли не послушает — ты, блядь, доложи мне, и я уж сообщу куда следует, и его арестуют, он и оглянуться не успеет.

Баки моргнул. Вроде бы Эндрюс был зол не на него. Вроде бы он был зол на саму возможность, что кто-то захочет секса с Баки.

Почему-то это показалось очень важным, но Баки просто кивнул и посмотрел вниз, на страницу. «Другие запрещенные отношения». Там не было ни слова про команду по восстановлению, но он подумал, что это, наверное, попадало под какие-то аналогичные правила. Независимо от знаков отличия на его форме, его ранг был другим, не как у остальных — других заключенных-пациентов ему на базе пока не попадалось.

Он посмотрел на Эндрюса — тот пристально наблюдал за ним — и почувствовал импульс, которым почти всегда был так или иначе связан с воспоминаниями о Стиве.

С очень серьезным выражением лица Баки спросил: 

— А что, если ты попытаешься забраться ко мне в штаны?

Эндрюс глянул на него — резко, встревоженно, в его взгляде было что-то среднее между раздражением и удивлением, и Баки почувствовал легкое удовлетворение.

— Ты не в моем вкусе, Барнс, — сказал Эндрюс. — Не парься. 

__

Все, сказанное Эндрюсом, крутилось в голове Баки до конца утреннего инструктажа, во время обеда и визита в кабинет к Линду — там ему сделали пару прививок: вакцинирование, как ему пояснили, хотя это могло быть что угодно, и Баки точно так же просто молча закатал бы рукав и подставил руку.

После этого он пошел к Ваю. Всю дорогу Баки размышлял, говорить ли о том, что его беспокоит сказанное Эндрюсом, но Вай начал задавать вопросы о смерти: хотел ли Баки этого или нет, — и размышления над ответами как-то разом отвлекли Баки от посторонних мыслей. Когда Вай покончил с этим и спросил, как у Баки вообще дела, сама тема уже просто отошла на второй план, вместе с остальными вопросами, которых уже накопилось немало. Во всяком случае, Вая, казалось, больше интересовало, нормально ли Баки спал.

Послеобеденный инструктаж снова был с Эндрюсом, на этот раз в казарме, и Эндрюс передал свою М4 какому-то безымянному бойцу, как только они вошли в здание, и пошел, практически безоружный, рядом с Баки. Помещение по соседству с комнатой Баки было переоборудовано во что-то вроде гостиной с диваном и плоским черным прямоугольником телевизора. Там же был шкаф с книгами и еще один, с ДВД.

— Это все для тебя — нагнать пропущенное, — сказал Эндрюс. — Не знаю, как много из современной американской медийной культуры тебе удалось ухватить.

— Не много, — ответил Баки. Даже последние шесть месяцев, пока он был сам по себе, он старался держаться подальше от телевизора и радио. Лишь однажды он попытался посмотреть фильм в кинотеатре — пара часов в темном зале — и ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

Эндрюс кивнул. 

— Эта комната не запирается. Когда у тебя казарменное время, ты можешь приходить сюда, читать, смотреть фильмы. Что захочешь. Должен тебя предупредить — комната под наблюдением, но все, к чему оно ведет — я могу заглянуть и спросить, нужна ли тебе компания, пока ты что-то смотришь, или кто-то из врачей может захотеть проверить, не зависаешь ли ты тут всю ночь.

Баки медленно кивнул, оглядываясь. Он обнаружил две камеры, маленькие и незаметные на взгляд непрофессионала. С них должны были выходить хорошие обзорные снимки всякий раз, когда он устроится на диване перед телевизором, а еще он был уверен, что в самом телевизоре тоже что-то есть — отслеживать его реакцию на просмотренное. Баки подошел к книжному шкафу, изучая заголовки.

На верхней полке глаз зацепился за знакомый заголовок — «Глубокий сон». Рядом с ним стояла другая книга, «Убийство Роджера Акройда», и он вдруг вспомнил, что его мама и мама Стива обсуждали ее. Дальше шла целая батарея мистики — Баки был довольно хорошо знаком с жанром, так что опознал даже те, что вышли явно после его смерти.

После мистики шли «Виргинец» и «Полынные всадники» — он подумал, что вроде даже видел экранизацию. Перед глазами мелькнули заглавные титры фильма, в носу появился запах табака с попкорном из кинотеатров тех времен, но все тут же ушло. При виде следующий книги — «Хоббит» — у него загорелись глаза, и он тут же вспомнил, что Стив ненавидел ее как минимум по восьми причинам, включая середину, конец, половину персонажей и все песни, а сам Баки читал ее три раза. Остальные книги — целая куча читанного ранее: Фитцджеральд, Хемингуэй, Антон Синклер. Господи, даже чертовы «Приключения Гекльберри Финна».

Баки подхватил последнюю книгу и, обернувшись, помахал ею в сторону Эндрюса. 

— Старший сержант, вот эта у нас даже в школе была. Стив ее дюжину раз перечитывал.

— Ну, ты больше не в школе. И все это необязательно к прочтению, — легко произнес Эндрюс. — Не хочется читать — не читай. Мы просто подумали, тебе понравится иметь под рукой что-то знакомое. А новые книги — на другой полке. 

Баки перевел взгляд на следующую полку — и даже рот от удивления приоткрыл. Рука сама собой потянулась к «Ракетный корабль «Галилео», зажатая между «Я, робот» и «За пределы безмолвной планеты».

— Эти, в принципе, можешь и попозже прочитать, — заметил Эндрюс, а Баки продолжил рассматривать полки — там было одна под названием «1984», и в голове словно что-то дернулось, словно он что-то такое слышал — а может, он просто что-то интересное делал в этом году. — Иди сюда, мы будем смотреть фильм, и ты можешь выбрать, какой.

Так и не вспомнив, Баки подошел к дивану — Эндрюс уже сидел там с двумя ДВД в руках. Баки сощурился, читая названия. Одно вроде показалось знакомым, имена на коробке: Энн Шеридан, Кэри Грант — всколыхнули смутные воспоминания. Герои были в военной форме, выглядящей знакомо, и только прочитав название, Баки быстро глянул на Эндрюса.

«Солдат в юбке».

— И что это значит? — осторожно начал Баки, внезапно ощутив себя слабым и уязвимым. — Что-то про однополые…

Эндрюс посмотрел на него изумленно. 

— Нет, это просто название… так, ты, может, хочешь тогда другой посмотреть?

Он помахал другой коробкой. Лица на обложке были незнакомые: мужчина и две девушки, одна из которых держала в руках бейсбольную биту. Название было соответствующим: «Их собственная лига». Ее форма тоже показалась знакомой, и Баки потянулся за коробкой, взял и перевернул ее в поисках разгадки.

Всеамериканская женская бейсбольная лига.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Эндрюса, и тот сказал: 

— Его выпустили лет двадцать назад, но сама история случилась во время войны, когда женщины…

— Я знаю, — перебил Баки, снова глянув на коробку. — Стив знал некоторых из этих девчонок. Несколько танцовщиц из его USO-тура перешли играть в бейсбол, и ему пришлось сходить на несколько игр того первого сезона, когда игра и его выступления проходили в одном и том же городе. Сделать первую подачу и все такое. Когда он уже был с нами в Европе, они ему писали. А одна из них…

Одна из них прислала фото. На самом деле, многие «бейсбольные» девушки слали свои фото, но одна прислала такое, что Баки припрятал, зная, что Стив точно не вспомнит о карточке лишний раз. Девчонке явно было немного не по себе в короткой форменной юбке, и Баки тогда воображал, несмотря на черно-белое фото, что у нее медово-золотистые локоны и глаза цвета голубого летнего неба.

Он помнил, что хранил ту фотку. Разглядывал, оставшись в одиночестве. Иногда ласкал себя, представляя хорошенькую девчонку в бейсбольной форме. Представлял себе ее тонкое, но сильное тело. Как целует ее.

— Барнс? — позвал Эндрюс. — Мы будем что-то смотреть? Если не хочешь, то ничего страшного.

— Нет, — сказал Баки, возвращая коробку Эндрюсу. — Давай вот этот. Хочу посмотреть, правильно ли показали девчонок.

__

Оставшуюся часть дня — еще одна тренировка, на этот раз бег, потом работа с невропатологом, потом ужин с Эндрюсом и еще одним безымянным парнем из отряда (в какой-то момент Баки решил, что запоминать имена новичков не имеет смысла) — мысль о блондинке-бейсболистке не оставляла его. Одна из девушек в кино была на нее очень похожа, так что образы переплелись в голове, и теперь он представлял себе, как та миниатюрная блондинка с фото разговаривает, машет битой и ввязывается в драки. Почему-то ему нравилось, что она ввязывалась в драки.

Он представлял себе ее ноги — не особенно длинные, но выставленные перед ним напоказ, стройные и сильные, с синяками на коленках или на бедрах, все получены во время грубых, подчас даже грязных игр. Он мог представить себе, как она улыбается, как светятся ее голубые глаза, когда она чему-то радуется. Когда кто-то делает ее счастливой. Он представлял себе, какие сильные — и маленькие — у нее ладони, как она сжимает ими биту, или хватает — касается…

Этой ночью, лежа в кровати, он наконец позволил себе думать о ней без того, чтобы гнать мысли подальше, сосредотачиваясь на том, что от него требуют. Он помнил, как это было — помнил, как лежал в конце дня, в одиночестве, на своей койке, как крутил перед глазами изображение красавицы с фотки. Он закрыл глаза и засунул руку в штаны, обхватывая член. Он представил, как целует ее, прижимая к стене, как ее ноги с синяками на коленках обвивают его талию, а руки — шею. Она бы ругалась с ним за что-то перед тем, как он поцеловал ее, и она бы бросилась в поцелуй с той же яростью, с которой рвалась в драки.

Баки сжал ладонь вокруг члена, но он был точно такой же, как обычно — безжизненный кусок плоти между бедер. Баки открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, снова повторяя привычную последовательность действий: мысли о хорошенькой девушке, мысли о сексе с хорошенькой девушкой…

Он постарался думать только о части с сексом, сосредоточиться на желаемом эффекте. Он старался думать об этом так, как делал раньше — о том, как его пальцы скользят внутри нее, как она там горячая, влажная, мягкая. Как он заставляет ее хныкать и стонать от удовольствия, как он утыкается лицом в плавный изгиб ее маленькой груди, облизывает и сосет соски, как пробует на вкус ее гладкую светлую кожу. Когда, наконец, она начнет умолять, он войдет в нее, в ее горячую, тугую дырку, и она сожмется вокруг его члена.

Член даже не дернулся.

Он понимал, что именно вот так он должен хотеть ее. Вот так он раньше хотел женщин, и он знал, что это не больно. Он знал, что когда они кончат, она улыбнется ему, а он улыбнется ей в ответ, и они вернутся к прерванному спору. Кому-то придется уступить, но удовольствие получат оба. Но, кажется, его члену не было до этого никакого дела.

Он попытался по-другому, представив себе, как занимается с ней сексом так, как привык. Он представил, как ее маленькая ладонь сжимается вокруг шокера, а не биты, как она швыряет его на колени…

Она же такая маленькая, у нее нет никакой власти над ним. Он мог бы снести ее одним ударом, оставить смятой кучей на полу у стены. Картина вышла яркой: он видел кровь, вытекающую из ее уха на светлые волосы.

Баки выдернул руку из штанов и перекатился на бок, уставившись в стену. Член на представленное не отреагировал, но его самого теперь просто тошнило, и он знал, что увидит сегодня во сне, если вообще сможет уснуть.

Он повозился еще какое-то время, а потом перебрался в соседнюю комнату — дверь и правда не запирали. Он не стал включать свет, так что наблюдатели вряд ли многое бы увидели, и взял с полки три книги. Он выбрал две новых — «Я, робот» и «1984» — и потом, не позволяя своему телу выказать и намека на едва сдерживаемое нетерпение, вытащил с самого верха «Хоббита». Он отнес все три обратно в свою комнату и устроился с ними и фонариком в небольшом закутке под кроватью.

Вполне возможно, за ним могли наблюдать и здесь, но ограниченность пространства и твердый пол помогали чувствовать себя более уверенно. Он оперся подбородком на металлический кулак, устроил «Хоббита» напротив стены в направленном свете фонарика и окунулся в знакомые слова, погружаясь в историю, которую знал от начала до конца. Он знал, кому предстоит пострадать, знал, кто вернется домой. И на сегодня этого было вполне достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

К середине книги он начал клевать носом, засыпая и просыпаясь снова. Во сне ему снились те части, до которых он еще не добрался, и он перелистывал обратно в поисках того места, на котором остановился. Под звонок будильника он с трудом вырвался из сна о финальной битве, и ему потребовался долгий горячий душ, чтобы вернуться из Средиземья к реальности.

Он выпил свою чашку кофе почти всю еще до того, как приступить к еде, и Эндрюс с легкой улыбкой сказал: 

— Если хочешь, можешь налить еще.

Баки огляделся. Группа сопровождения завтракала вместе с ним, закинув автоматы за спину. Кроме них троих в небольшом казарменном холле не было больше ни души. Стол с кофе находился на другом конце холла — и расстояние до него было большим, чем ему было позволено пересекать без сопровождения с тех пор, как он сюда приехал. К тому же он бы оказался между своими охранниками и дверью.

— Хочешь еще? — спросил он у Эндрюса и нового парня из группы.

Эндрюс покачал головой, но новенький — темнокожий парень по имени Дункан, более массивный, чем Эндрюс и с волосами короче, чем у Баки — толкнул в его сторону свою почти пустую кружку. 

— Спасибо.

Баки поднялся и наполнил обе кружки. Он прихватил несколько пакетиков сахара для Дункана и отнес все вместе обратно к столу. Он ни разу не отклонился с пути — самого короткого из возможных между столом и кофемашиной. И ни разу не посмотрел на дверь.

— Спасибо, чувак, — повторил Дункан.

Баки кивнул, словно это было пустяком и, отпив еще кофе, приступил к яичнице.  
__  
Остаток дня прошел примерно так же, как и накануне — в точном соответствии с расписанием. Утренний инструктаж с Эндрюсом оказался обзорной лекций о том, что произошло с армией за последние семьдесят лет. Как и до этого, Эндрюс был с ним в один на один и почти безоружен.  
Слушать о знакомых событиях, озвученных с точки зрения американца Эндрюса, было… странно. Баки напомнил себе, что он сам — американец, Эндрюс — американец, и что это армия Соединенных Штатов Америки. Но Эндрюс был открыт — задавал вопросы и не возражал, когда Баки высказывал свою точку зрения на конфликты почти до первой войны в Персидском заливе. Хотя он заметно напрягся и стал очень осторожен, говоря об Ираке и Афганистане.

Вероятно, Баки был не единственным, за кем наблюдали, а Эндрюс всего лишь старший сержант, на его место легко подобрать с дюжину таких же, пожелай начальство. Его оставили один на один с Баки, а значит, он был всего лишь расходкой. Ему приходилось придерживаться выбранной кем-то еще линии поведения — и Баки решил не слишком на него давить.

Во время сессий с Ваем Баки заметил, что тот тоже остается с ним один на один, без видимого оружия, но это почему-то выглядело нормально. Вай был сильно старше по званию.

Баки рассказал Ваю, что особо не спал прошлой ночью, но не сказал, что сделал это нарочно. Объяснил, что хотел перечитать «Хоббита», потому что это было что-то знакомое. Вай знал в общих чертах, про что книга, кажется, кто-то когда-то ему ее пересказал. Он позволил Баки какое-то время говорить о книге, вместо того чтобы расспрашивать, что происходит у него в голове.

Мысли о книге не оставляли Баки, и он остро сожалел, что вчера он так и не дочитал ее до конца. Когда после инструктажа он пришел в комнату отдыха, ожидая нового фильма, который отвлечет его от мыслей, Эндрюс спросил: 

— Какую книгу ты вчера читал?

— «Хоббита». — Вай уже знал, и счел ли он нужным сообщить Эндрюсу или нет, в любом случае это не было тайной.

— Дочитал до конца? — Эндрюс махнул в сторону книжного шкафа. — Если хочешь почитать вместо кино, то без проблем.

Баки кивнул и пошел за книгой — Эндрюс последовал за ним в холл, а затем обратно в комнату отдыха. Баки устроился на то же место, что и вчера. Эндрюс уселся в другом конце с собственным экземпляром «Я, робот». Экземпляр Баки все еще лежал под кроватью — он видел его, когда забирал «Хоббита».

Когда Баки нашел, где остановился, и начал читать, Эндрюс рассеянно поинтересовался: 

— Не возражаешь, если включу музыку?

Баки поднял голову: 

— Что-то, что я знаю?

Эндрюс пожал плечами, и Баки увидел у него в руке какое-то небольшое, плоское устройство — при этом он все еще смотрел в книгу. 

— Может быть. Сам выбирай — до или после тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертого?

— После, — решил Баки, переводя взгляд со своей книги на книгу в руках Эндрюса. Он здесь для того, чтобы лучше понять пропущенное — и раз они позволяли ему окунаться в знакомое, наверное, это должно было помочь с тем, чтобы окунуться в новое. Не стоит ему вести себя так, словно он не хочет учиться новому.

Эндрюс кивнул и тронул устройство, обернулся, присоединяя его к чему-то, и тут же зазвучала музыка — полилась из динамиков рядом с телевизором. Это было что-то незнакомое, но привычное. Баки подумал, что точно так же как и книги, подбиралось что-то близкое к тому, что было понятно сержанту Джеймсу Барнсу до падения. 

День выдался легким — тихим и простым. После обеда была еще одна тренировка, потом тест по калибровке левой руки с доктором Кваном и доктором Честек, которым он рассказал все, что знал о ее работе.

Доктор Честек была первой женщиной, которую он увидел на базе. Он постарался продемонстрировать все свои хорошие манеры.

Во время ужина к ним с Эндрюсом снова присоединился Дункан. Эндрюс спросил: 

— «Я, Робот» довольно неплохая книга, хочешь прочитать ее следующей? — и Дункан тут же вступил с ним в спор, утверждая, что эта книга все слишком упрощает.

У Баки особо не было что сказать по этому поводу, и он просто смотрел шоу, которое они перед ним разыгрывали. Он говорил себе, что это просто фальшивый диалог, специально чтобы заинтересовать его в книге, но почему-то в конце начал улыбаться, хоть и не был пока готов уступать в дебаты о правах роботов, во всяком случае, пока сам не прочитает. Он вспомнил фильмы, которые смотрел со Стивом, какие-то журнальные рассказы, но все это было невероятно далеко от того, что описывал Эндрюс.

Баки не имел ничего против того, что его явно подталкивали прочитать книгу и что выбрали ее за него. Он постарался не думать, что весь этот диалог был написан для Эндрюса с Дунканом кем-то из команды. Книга казалась хорошей, и он был не в том положении, чтобы сопротивляться, когда его так легко и ненавязчиво подталкивали.

Тем не менее, этой ночью, когда он оказался в кровати и захотел заполнить голову чем-то, что поможет заснуть — не собственными мыслями, — он довольно долго колебался между двумя книгами, лежащими на полу, и наконец выбрал «1984».  
__  
Прочитав три главы, он перебрался под кровать. Он понимал, что его видно и оттуда, но не собирался никому облегчать задачу. Он дочитал книгу до того, как прозвенел будильник, но подремать ему вообще не удалось. Баки чувствовал себя странно бодрым, беспокойно перелистывая страницы назад и вперед в попытках найти что-то, что сделало бы прочитанное более однозначным.

Книга явно была опубликована для широкого круга читателей, первоначальной датой публикации значился тысяча девятьсот сорок девятый год. Она точно попадала в круг вещей, к которым ему дали доступ — что-то, что вышло в свет в первые десять лет после того, как он выпал из привычного мира. Джордж Оруэлл, если верить предисловию, был журналистом, освещавшим гражданскую войну в Испании, выступал против тоталитаризма. На задней обложке книги ее назвали «величайшей современной классикой антиутопии».

Эта информация имела смысл только если вся эта книга не была создана лишь для того, чтобы попасть ему в руки — такая гипотеза, в принципе, имела право на существование. Может, и название показалось знакомым, потому что было каким-то образом заложено в него, запрограммировано. Может, весь маленький спектакль от Эндрюса с Дунканом, когда они пытались сделать так, чтобы он захотел прочитать «Я, робот», был рассчитан именно на то, чтобы вместо этого он прочитал «1984». Чтобы показать, насколько беспомощны его попытки мыслить самостоятельно…

Баки с силой потер лоб основанием ладони.

В этом же не было никакого смысла. Если от него хотели, чтобы он что-то сделал — его могли просто заставить. Все эти чудеса изобретательности не требовались. Может, что-то такое и понадобилось бы, захоти они чего-то от Стива, но не с ним, не с Баки. Его можно было просто засунуть в кресло или показать цель. И в этом был весь он, все то, каким его создали.

Он убил всех, кто использовал его подобным образом. Баки, с небольшой своевременной помощью Стива и его команды, раскопал каждый след, каждый предмет — каждое кресло, каждую инструкцию, как создать новое. И тем не менее он все еще то, чем был всегда. Он здесь, под стражей, и если армия хочет его использовать — они должны знать, что могут сделать это просто так, отдав приказ, а не устраивая всех этих плясок вокруг да около.

Но если это не указание, если книга действительно была тем, чем выглядела — все равно это какое-то сообщение. Ему ее дали. Хотели, чтобы он прочел. Хотели, чтобы он что-то из нее извлек, и Баки все пытался понять, что именно, снова и снова пролистывая книгу в поисках подсказок, пока не зазвенел будильник.

Он принял душ, побрился, переоделся в чистую форму. Он засунул книгу в мягкой обложке, достаточно небольшую, чтобы ее не было заметно, в карман униформы, прежде чем встретиться с Эндрюсом и Дунканом перед походом на завтрак.

Эндрюс подозрительно на него посмотрел. 

— Чувак, а кофе-то сегодня вообще поможет?

— Я в порядке, — ответил Баки. Порядок был очень растяжимым понятием, но он был в рабочем состоянии, и вообще, все врут в ответ на вежливые расспросы о самочувствии.

Эндрюс оглядел его с ног до головы еще раз и пожал плечами. 

— Думаю, завтрак все равно не помешает. Пойдем.

Баки не поднялся за добавкой кофе, но когда его кружка опустела, Дункан спросил: 

— Хочешь еще?

Баки скованно кивнул, остро ощущая тяжесть книги в кармане. Дункан подхватил его кружку вместе со своей, а когда принес обратно, Баки ополовинил ее в несколько глотков.

После завтрака они отвели его в кабинет к Эксли. Встреча с Эксли стояла первым пунктом в расписании сразу после завтрака — и так каждый день этой недели. Наверное, им предстоит еще одна сессия, во время которой Эксли со странной деликатностью будет расспрашивать о преступлениях, совершенных Баки за последние семьдесят лет — но Баки вдруг понял, что завис перед стулом, стоявшим напротив стола Эксли.

Эксли метнул в него быстрый взгляд — удивительно острый и просчитывающий. 

— Какие-то проблемы, сержант?

— Сэр, — начал Баки, — разрешите… — он даже не знал, на что просит разрешения. Но Эксли все равно кивнул и приглашающе махнул рукой.

Баки полез в карман — поза Эксли слегка изменилась, взгляд стал более резким. Баки глянул с одобрением, в то же время понимая, что эта собранность ничем не помогла бы ему, если бы Баки и правда собирался отобрать у него оружие.

Он вытащил книгу и положил на стол.

Эксли расслабился еще до того, как Баки спросил: 

— Сэр, что это?

Эксли кивнул так, словно вопрос Баки сам по себе был ответом на что-то. Словно он сделал что-то именно так, как от него ожидалось.

— Это книга, сержант. Это важная книга, книга, о которой знает много людей. И мы хотели, чтобы вы тоже о ней знали, чтобы вы прочитали, возникни у вас такое желание, перед тем, как вернуться в мир к нормальной жизни, где столкнетесь с этой книгой — или отсылками к ней там, где некому будет задать вопросы. И это все — все, что мы хотели. Это понятно?

Правильным ответом было бы «да, сэр» или «спасибо, сэр», но Баки лишь упрямо покачал головой. 

— Это не все, сэр, это не может быть…

— Садитесь, сержант, — Эскли откинулся в кресле.

Баки подчинился прямому приказу, оставив книгу на столе, и сел, уложив руки на подлокотниках кресла так, чтобы их было видно. Так, чтобы их можно было зафиксировать — если он подпустит кого-то достаточно близко, если появится какая-то потребность привязать его к стулу, который он мог бы сломать, даже не задумавшись.

— Вы вообще спали прошлой ночью? Или только читали?

Баки неловко пожал плечами, понимая что загнан в угол, где оба ответа — и «да, сэр», и «нет, сэр» — не будут верными. Почему всех так интересует, как он спал.

— Я не спал, сэр. Читал всю ночь.

Эксли кивнул. 

— Понимаю, эта книга обладает подобным эффектом. И что вы обо всем этом думаете?

Баки мучительно искал слова, что-то, чтобы заполнить огромное пустое пространство, возникшее вслед за этим вопросом. 

— Сэр, это… это Гидра. Это… то, чего они хотят, как если бы они победили, это… все прямо тут, в книге, и любой может это прочитать.

— И миллионы людей уже прочитали, — согласился Эксли. — И именно поэтому все, что нужно было агенту Романовой: просто рассказать людям, что их собирались убить. Люди уже знали, что такое технологическое господство возможно. Подобные книги показывают миру сценарии, которых мы не хотим. Показывают, что мир такой ценой — всегда ложь, и люди об этом знают. В сорок восьмом, когда книга была написана, Гидра лежала в руинах. Они не смогли предотвратить написание книги или ее публикацию. Они не смогли помешать людям узнать, каким злом была их конечная цель. И именно поэтому у них не получилось это осуществить. Им так и не удалось добиться такого уровня контроля над людьми.

Что-то в его словах было неправильно, но Баки потребовалось время, чтобы сообразить, что именно. Если книга была настоящей, если все это было правдой…

— За исключением меня, — сказал Баки, когда в голове все встало на свои места. — Меня могли контролировать, как в книге.

Ему говорили только то, что хотели, чтобы он знал. И всякий раз он верил. Война была там, где ему говорили, врагом был тот, на кого указывали. История менялась всякий раз, когда ему ее рассказывали. Снова и снова.

— Да, именно так, — тихо согласился Эксли. — Вас изолировали от остальных людей, от ваших воспоминаний, вам рассказывали только то, во что вы должны были верить. Но в то мгновение, когда кто-то начал рассказывать вам правду, что вы сделали?

Эксли пока не спрашивал про Стива или хелликариеры. Баки смотрел на книгу и молчал.

— Послушайте.

Баки вскинул взгляд, полностью включив внимание, прежде чем понял, что это не приказ, а просто обращение. Эксли едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Я понимаю, вы не уверены до конца, что можете нам доверять. Я очень рад, что вы пришли с книгой ко мне — это хороший знак, что мы тут что-то делаем правильно. Но я думаю, было бы неплохо, если бы вы могли поговорить с кем-то, кому доверяете. Мы, правда, не были уверены, когда вы будете готовы, но сейчас, я думаю, мы уже можем запланировать время визита или хотя бы телефонный звонок, как пожелаете. Капитан Роджерс четко обозначил, что будет просто счастлив повидаться с вами, когда ваше расписание позволит, но если есть кто-то другой, с кем бы вы хотели повидаться или созвониться, уверен, мы можем это устроить.

Баки уставился на Эксли, лихорадочно просчитывая варианты. Ему пообещали Стива — в награду за правильный вопрос? Это проверка? Ему надо отказаться? Или он должен попросить Эксли решать?

— Вам не нужно выбирать прямо сейчас, — сказал Эксли все тем же невозмутимо терпеливым тоном. — Но как насчет такого — если вы ничего не говорите, я попрошу капитана Роджерса приехать в следующую субботу и провести с вами несколько часов. В любой момент, если вы решите, что не хотите с ним встречаться, или что лучше поговорите с ним по телефону вместо встречи вживую, или что вы хотите пообщаться с кем-то другим, просто скажите мне или кому-то из вашей команды, включая старшего сержанта Эндрюса, и они передадут мне, что у нас изменения в планах. Принято?

Плюнув на свои расчеты, Баки выдал простой и ожидаемый ответ: 

— Так точно, сэр.

Эксли кивнул и потянулся к блокноту.

— А теперь вернемся к тому, о чем я вас спрашивал в прошлый раз — об этом мы сегодня и поговорим. Можете мне рассказать, что вы делали в несколько дней перед битвой на Потомаке?


	4. Chapter 4

Баки прекрасно понимал, что слова Эксли «если вы ничего не говорите» — это не испытание из детской сказки. Он понимал, что Эксли просто хочет облегчить ему жизнь — и Баки получит награду, просто ничего не делая. 

Но осторожность соблюсти все же стоило. За несколько последующих дней он ни словом не упомянул ни Стива, ни возможный визит. Он лишь кивнул, когда в его расписании появился новый пункт. Он даже не произнес имени Стива, отвечая на вопросы Эксли, что он делал перед столкновением на Потомаке.

Он также не дал ни единой причины отобрать вознаграждение. Он прочитал «Я, робот» — по несколько рассказов за вечер, в казарме, а потом улегся спать — на кровати, с выключенным светом. Он обсудил прочитанное с Эндрюсом и Дунканом, постаравшись не выдать, как ему понравилось — рассказы казались настолько же выдуманными, настолько «1984» — правдивой, но в них было столько надежды, особенно в этом вдохновляющем наборе правил, замаскированном под «Три Закона Робототехники».

Баки лучше других знал, что когда люди создают думающие механизмы — это всегда оружие; не нарочито безобидные полулюди, а лучшие, усовершенствованные люди. Усовершенствованные механизмы.

Стиву, наверное, «Я, робот» бы понравился. Баки сделал себе мысленную пометку поделиться с ним, если он все-таки приедет.

Баки сделал домашнюю работу, заданную Ваем. Он изучил все, что смог, о движении за гражданские права и освобождение женщин, смотрел фильмы и слушал музыку. Он продемонстрировал докторам Квану и Честек, на что способна его рука — на это потребовалась череда невероятно изматывающих, повторяющихся тестов. Как-то раз утром он принес кофе Дункану — и на следующий день разрешил Дункану оказать ему ответную услугу.

После обеда в четверг его представили священнику, отцу Гузману, старику во всем черном, за исключением белоснежного квадрата воротничка под горлом. В расписании Баки значилась «Встреча со священником», так что он не удивился, но тем не менее, увидев седовласого мужчину в черном, пораженно замер – ощущение было как если бы ему сунули в руки его же старую винтовку. Он все равно бы знал, что с ней делать — но понятия бы не имел, зачем это могло понадобиться.

Но расписание есть расписание, и Баки ответил на вопросы отца Гузмана, перекрестился и склонил голову, когда тот велел помолиться. Он исповедался — очень поверхностно, но честно. Пообещал посещать воскресную службу. Если это было в его расписании — он собирался делать все, что ему говорили. Таковы условия сделки.

Посещение Стивом было в расписании, но Баки старался об этом даже не думать — не говоря уже о том, чтобы упоминать вслух. Даже если они и не передумают, не решат отобрать у него это посещение, что-то может пойти не так. Стив может понадобиться кому-то как Капитан Америка. Стив может понадобиться — для чего-то — кому-то из членов своей команды. Да любая чрезвычайная ситуация будет иметь больший приоритет, чем поездка в Техас, чтобы повидаться с Баки в тот трехчасовой отрезок, что стоял в расписании между обедом и тренировкой.

Он вел себя так осторожно, что по-настоящему удивился, когда Эндрюс с Дунканом отконвоировали его в казарму после обеда — и Стив был там, стоял на пороге в комнату Баки. Не сбившись с шага, Баки подошел к нему — сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, а углы губ тянуло в улыбку.

Стив засиял ярче солнца, улыбаясь в ответ и оглядывая Баки с головы до ног.

Баки словно издалека услышал, как Эндрюс говорит что-то вроде: 

— Думаю, дальше вы сами справитесь, сэр, — и Стив рассеянно ответил: 

— Да, мы справимся, — так и не отводя взгляда от Баки.

Эндрюс с Дунканом разом куда-то исчезли, даже не отдав толком честь — потому что Стив был не в форме, просто в джинсах и легкой куртке поверх футболки. Он был одет по погоде Нью-Йорка, где стояла поздняя осень и было уже по-настоящему холодно, не то что в Техасе, где периодически выдавались удушающе жаркие дни.

Почему-то вид Стива в гражданском заставил Баки странно и остро почувствовать, как аккуратно и по форме одет он сам и как коротко — по уставу — острижены его волосы. Он провел рукой по голове, и едва отросшие пеньки волос мягко укололи ладонь. Стив взглядом проследил за движением.

— Что-то новенькое, — сказал он, и Баки почувствовал, что он пытается использовать тот же нейтральный тон, что и все члены команды по восстановлению (кроме Дункана, который, кажется, так просто не умел, и доктора Честек, которая была вне себя от восторга из-за всего, на что была способна его рука).

У Стива, правда, тоже не особенно получилось — а может, Баки знал его настолько хорошо, что не повелся. Но как бы то ни было, он вдруг почувствовал себя лучше, в груди разлилось тепло — как случалось всякий раз, когда он видел Стива и слышал его голос.

И, опознав это ощущение, он вдруг понял, что толком не чувствовал этого прежде— в те последние несколько раз, что видел Стива. В Гранд-Каньоне, в других местах, где они пересекались, Баки знал, что Стив ему нравится — он даже знал, что хотел бы его поцеловать. Но эта привязанность и желание не чувствовались так ярко, так отвлекающе, так ощутимо телесно.

Это что-то, что вернулось к нему лишь на этой неделе. Ему стоит рассказать об этом Ваю — наверное, это то, что называют «положительные эмоции».

И тогда Баки ответил: 

— Ну, новый век, хочу попробовать что-то новенькое.

Стив фыркнул. 

— И это новенькое — наконец-то привести себя в порядок в соответствии с уставом? 

Баки пожал плечами. Это было так просто — встать рядом со Стивом, отзеркалив его позу, привалиться к стене плечом. 

— Не для всех из нас, приятель, издают специальные приказы, чтобы можно было бегать в обтягивающих колготках и маске — типа это форма.

Улыбка Стива стала еще шире, и Баки беспомощно улыбнулся в ответ. Он хотел поцеловать Стива прямо сейчас, хотел так остро и сильно, ничего общего с тем желанием, что он испытывал неделю назад — прикоснуться, попробовать, ощутить.

Улыбка Стива изменилась — сама поза его изменилась тоже. Баки не знал, потому ли это, что Стив знал, чего он хочет — и сам хотел того же — или просто понял, что что-то не так.

Баки едва заметно покачал головой, стряхивая морок. 

— У тебя есть какой-то план, как провести эту встречу?

Стив пожал плечами: 

— Нам нельзя покидать казармы, но совершенно точно не обязательно сидеть по разные стороны стола, пока кто-то приглядывает за нами через маленькое окошко — а я чего-то такого и ожидал при самом лучшем раскладе. Думаю, мы могли бы… не знаю, где-то посидеть? Но если ты хочешь, можем и тут по коридору погулять.

Баки закатил глаза и открыл дверь в комнату отдыха. 

— Вот смотри, мне выдали диван, телек и все остальное. А еще у них тут маленькая камера — вместо окошка.

Баки помахал в направлении замеченных камер и увидел, как Стив быстро глянул туда же. Улыбка его немного увяла — он не выглядел удивленным, скорее немного разочарованным. 

— Понятно.

— Или мы можем погулять по коридору, — предложил Баки, снова улыбнувшись. Хотя он и понимал, что, видимо, этого от них и ждут — что они останутся тут, в комнате отдыха, где какой-нибудь наблюдатель сможет присматривать за ним и Стивом. Захотят узнать, что тут происходит, что он скажет Стиву, что Стив ему ответит.

Стив покачал головой. Баки видел, что он додумался примерно до того же, и понял, что это одна из задач, поставленных перед Баки. 

— Если ты не против, давай останемся тут.

Стив сел ровно посередине дивана, вместо того чтобы забиться в угол, как обычно делал Эндрюс. Баки, на мгновение поколебавшись, сел с ним рядом, повторяя его напряженную позу: руки на коленях, ноги сдвинуты. Но это был Стив — и они сидели рядом, и Баки видел его краем глаза, и как-то так вышло, что голова его сама по себе склонилась набок, а мышцы ног расслабились, вытянулись…

Ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы проделать все это — чтобы заставить тело перетечь в это знакомое-незнакомое положение, но он сразу почувствовал себя по-другому — правильно. Он глянул на Стива — тот фыркнул, и тоже расслабился, растекся по дивану, позволяя коленям разъехаться в стороны и соприкоснуться с ногами Баки.

— Они уже посвятили тебя в то, что ты пропустил? — спросил Стив, кивнув в сторону телека и полок вокруг него, пока почти пустых в ожидании новых поступлений, вещей, созданных позднее тысяча девятьсот пятидесятого. — Щ.И.Т. просто выдал мне телефон с компьютером и отправил гулять восвояси.

— Щ.И.Т., наверное, не переживал, что ты расстроишься из-за какого-нибудь фильма и порубишь всех вокруг в лапшу, — сказал Баки, пожав плечами. И прежде чем Стив успел возразить, добавил: — А ты знал, что они сняли кино про твоих бейсбольных девчонок?

— Это не мои бейсбольные девчонки, Бак, — возмутился Стив с точно теми же интонациями, с которыми обычно комментировал мешки получаемых писем, но щеки его чуть порозовели.

— А ты его вообще смотрел? — спросил Баки. — Довольно забавно получилось.

Стив наморщил нос. 

— Даже не знаю. А я там есть? Стараюсь не смотреть фильмы со своим участием.

Баки фыркнул, поднялся на ноги, прошелся до шкафа, чтобы найти диск. 

— Нет, тебя там нет, Стив. Как-то им удалось снять фильм про девчонок в бейсболе и напрочь позабыть о тех пяти разах, что ты заявлялся на игры.

Баки засунул диск в проигрыватель и включил телек, потом вернулся и снова сел рядом со Стивом. Со второго раза вспомнить, как правильно сидеть, вышло легче.

— Так ты помнишь девчонок, да? — спросил Стив очень обычным тоном, пока Баки включал фильм.

— Только самых хорошеньких, — ответил Баки, не глядя на Стива или камеры. — Давай, тебе понравится, там есть одна блондинистая доходяга, которая проявит себя настоящим героем.

— А мне показалось, ты сказал, что меня в этом фильме нет, — сказал Стив. Как же легко было его дразнить, по очереди шикать друг на друга или что-то обсуждать. Они никогда не смотрели кино вот так — вдвоем в собственной небольшой комнате, но провели не один послеобеденный сеанс во множестве кинотеатров, прижавшись коленями, и…

И их руки блуждали без остановки: Баки вспомнил это, когда ладонь Стив легла между ними, и костяшки пальцев прошлись по его бедру. Они никогда не осмеливались на что-то такое, о чем Баки читал в разного рода рассказах, но говорили об этом. Они нашептывали друг другу на ухо любого рода скабрезности — в кинотеатре и потом, позднее, когда оставались по-настоящему одни и могли уже пошалить.

Они целовались, ласкали друг друга и делали все, что только можно представить — вместе, пробуя все. Он не смог бы сейчас вспомнить деталей: каждую ночь или каждое прикосновение, но знал, что дотронься он сейчас до Стива — это будет знакомо; он будет знать любую часть тела Стива и как правильно его касаться.

Баки подумал, что Стив точно так же знает, как касаться и его. Стив знает, как сделать, чтобы Баки кончил — наверняка лучше, чем сам Баки. Следя за развитием истории в фильме, глубоко внутри Баки радовался, что знает сюжет, и трепетал в ожидании реакции Стива. Он смог познакомить Стива с чем-то новым, хотя и заперт тут.

Но также он думал о прикосновениях Стива, о том, как Стив мог бы помочь ему кончить, обо всех тех вещах, что они делали, оставшись одни и в безопасности. Когда было темно и никто не смотрел. Он хотел снова почувствовать это, каждая клетка его тела молила об этом. Изголодавшееся, задыхающееся от одиночества, того, чему он сам не знал наименования, тело его умирало от желания контакта.

Тем не менее, член признаков жизни не подавал. Баки подумал, что это довольно странно — он знал, что сама мысль о всех тех вещах, что они проделывали вместе со Стивом, довольно часто заводила его на раз. Да он должен был завестись просто сидя вот так, рядом со Стивом — такое тоже часто случалось. Он помнил это, но память оставалась чем-то отстраненным, а сам он сидел тут, на диване, желающий Стива и не способный что-то предложить в ответ.

Фильм закончился. Они немного поболтали о том, что делают с Баки, и о том, что происходит в жизни Стива — наверняка в отредактированном варианте. Но когда заключительная песня смолкла и титры закончились, они оба затихли тоже. Баки не осталось ничего, кроме мыслей о том, чего он хочет, и кто за ними сейчас наблюдает, и что ему позволено делать.

В конце концов, Эндрюс сказал: неважно, кто тебе нравится. Стив навещал его, а значит, он не часть команды по восстановлению и уж точно не один из тех, на кого стоило бы заявить за попытку забраться к Баки в штаны. Стив никак не давал понять, что он вообще чего-то такого хочет — только в туманных и расплывчатых обрывках воспоминаний Баки, но с каждой минутой тот чувствовал все больше уверенности, что помнит правильно.

— А ты вообще все еще в армии? — спросил Баки, пристально глядя на гражданский наряд Стива. Вспомнилось, что никто не салютовал ему по правилам. Даже когда Стив доставил его сюда, не было никаких салютов — хотя Стив и тогда был в гражданской одежде.

— Я официально на пенсии, — сказал Стив голосом, в котором сквозило плохо скрытое удовлетворение. — После хелликериеров и всего остального… я просто не мог больше выполнять приказы любого, кто пожелает их отдать, и мне не хотелось сбегать в самоволку на поиски тебя. Какое-то время ушло на оформление, но теперь я сам по себе.

— Ну, что и следовало ожидать — в твоем-то возрасте, — сказал Баки просто чтобы Стив возмущенно хмыкнул и заявил, что Баки все равно старше, и после этого они занялись привычным и приятным спором, пока Баки параллельно размышлял, что это все для него значит.

Раз Стив больше не в армии, значит, он больше не старший по званию. А значит, нет никакого криминала в том, что Баки его поцелует. Сама мысль оказалась слишком большой, чтобы просто от нее отмахнуться — да Баки и не пытался, просто продолжал поддразнивать Стива по поводу его преклонного возраста, пока в кармане у того что-то не зажужжало.

Выражение на лице Стива, сначала искренне испуганное, тут же сменилось на печальное. 

— Думаю, это значит, что наше время вышло.

Баки посмотрел на дисплей часов на ДВД-плеере и кивнул. 

— У меня где-то пять минут, чтобы переодеться на тренировку.

Стив поднялся, и Баки последовал за ним.

— Не буду тебя задерживать, — сказал Стив, стремительно шагнув к двери. Баки остался на месте. — Мне сказали, что, может быть, разрешат навестить тебя на следующей неделе, если ты…

Стив шагнул в коридор и обернулся на Баки, все еще пребывающего в задумчивости. До дверного проема не добивала ни одна камера, и Баки подумал, что в коридоре, наверное, тоже нет камер достаточно близко.

Правой рукой Баки ухватил Стива за воротник рубашки. Он слегка приподнялся на носках, сокращая разницу в росте, и прижался ртом к губам Стива, приоткрытывшимся от удивления.

Пару мгновений Стив не двигался, позволяя Баки поддерживать контакт — и тот успел подумать, что, наверное, ошибся, когда ладони Стива накрыли его локти — оба, разом, правый и левый, словно они были одинаковыми. Стив склонил голову, уводя нос в сторону, и потянулся в поцелуй, прижимаясь сильнее к губам Баки, языком касаясь его верхней губы. Баки разом затопило головокружительной волной воспоминаний, желания и своего рода восторженного ужаса.

Он отступил, и Стив тут же убрал руки, выпуская его. Глава Стива были широко распахнуты, а губы чуть приоткрыты.

Баки ухмыльнулся, стараясь не обнажать зубы. Стив тут же улыбнулся в ответ, так же широко, как когда он только увидел Баки, словно это снова была первая встреча. 

Ужас, что накрыл Баки, тут же растаял, оставив лишь легкое головокружительное ощущение, и улыбка его так же изменилась — стала нежной, настоящей. Он сделал шаг вперед — обратно, прижимаясь к Стиву всем телом, а потом отстранился, протиснувшись мимо него в свою комнату. 

— Мне надо собираться на тренировку, Роджерс. Проваливай уже отсюда.

— Угу, — отозвался Стив, и не двигался с места, пока Баки не зашел в свою комнату и не закрыл за собой дверь.  


__

На следующее утро Баки надел парадную форму. Он собирался на службу в церковь, в шкафу висела парадная форма, и почему-то ему показалось, что надеть ее будет правильно. Он вышел за дверь, поджидая привычное сопровождение — но вместо этого пришли отец Гузман и Вай.

Вай был одет так же, как он сам, так что Баки решил, что поступил правильно. Вай оказался майором — Баки рассеянно отметил это, но честь отдавать не стал, подумав, что сейчас они отправляются не по делам армии, а значит, технически он не должен рапортовать старшему по званию — да и Вай, строго говоря, тоже был не на дежурстве. Отец Гузман носил облачение поверх простых черных одежд — зеленое для регулярной службы, всплыло откуда-то с задворок памяти Баки, потому что до Рождественского поста оставалось еще больше месяца. Все было по правилам.

В комнате рядом с небольшой залой, где обычно ел Баки, вместо привычных скамей стояла дюжина складных стульев. Сегодня не была и следа запаха еды — и хорошо, потому что Баки нельзя было есть до конца службы. Вай занял стул в первом из трех рядов, и Баки сел с ним рядом, не оглядываясь на новоприбывающих, пока не вошел отец Гузман — сам по себе, без объявления прихода мальчиком-служкой. Служба началась.

Слова казались знакомыми, хотя в самой службе и было что-то не так — он бормотал слова молитв вслед за сильным голосом Вая где-то сбоку, но почему-то постоянно спотыкался о них. Они успели прочитать несколько молитв, прежде чем Баки разобрался, что не так — странность была в том, что отец Гузман вел службу на английском вместо латыни, и они также отвечали на английском. В четверг отец Гузман сказал ему, что служба будет на английском, но Баки как-то не понял, что это значит — пока не оказался здесь и сейчас.

Когда восклицали “Алиллуйя”, в хоре за спиной Баки опознал голос Стива — тот явно сидел в последнем ряду, на самом близком к двери стуле. Баки мог бы швырнуть нож ему в горло даже не обернувшись.

Он не обернулся.

Баки так и сидел, руки на коленях, взгляд прямо перед собой, следуя странной и знакомой процедуре службы. В голове гудело от осознания, что Стив тоже здесь, что он остался на ночь в Техасе, чтобы прийти утром на службу вместе с Баки.

Он постарался сосредоточиться и распознать и другие голоса тех, кого знал, выделить из хора, звучащего за спиной. К моменту, когда Вай коснулся правой рукой его левой, начав «Отче наш», Баки уже определил голоса Дункана, старшего сержанта Рипли из спортзала и того парня с кухни, который всегда спрашивал, хочет ли Баки салат.

На «Мир вам» Баки, с тщательно контролируемым выражением лица, обернулся к остальным только после того, как Вай сделал это первым. Сначала он пожал руку Дункану, потом парню с кухни, и только потом Стив потянулся к нему с заднего ряда, протягивая руку. Баки так и не решился встретиться с ним взглядом, поэтому просто принял руку.

— Мир да будет с вами, — произнес Стив так, словно это значило что-то большее.

Баки кивнул и ответил: 

— Мир и вам, — повторяя за Дунканом, и выпустил руку Стива, чтобы пожать ладонь старшего сержанта.

Остаток службы прошел словно в тумане — прежде чем он понял, что это все, отец Гузман отпустил их с миром и прошествовал к выходу из комнаты. Когда отворились двери, помещение наполнилось ароматами кофе и бекона, словно сообщая всем и каждому, что теперь это столовая.

— Завтрак? — спросил Вай, кивая в сторону двери. Баки кивнул и повернулся к выходу, следуя за Дунканом и остальными.

Стив ждал их там — он был в костюме, отметил Баки, в отличие от форменной одежды всех остальных. Он выделялся так же сильно, как и тогда, когда разгуливал со звездой-мишенью на груди. Увидев его, Баки остановился — и почувствовал, как Вай остановился в шаге позади него.

— Просто хотел нормально попрощаться, а не просто так исчезнуть, — Стив слабо улыбался, пряча руки в карманах. Они не станут касаться друг друга, не здесь, не перед всеми этими людьми. Баки это прекрасно понимал. — Святой отец сказал, что он не против, если я приду на службу, но теперь мне уже пора.

Баки кивнул, разом лишившись всех слов от близости Стива — тот выглядел таким изменившимся и в то же время все тем же.

— Постараюсь приехать на следующей неделе, — сказал Стив. — Береги себя, Бак.

— А ты уж постарайся не устраивать самолетных крушений в эти несколько дней, — парировал Баки, слишком припозднившийся с ответом, чтобы тот прозвучал естественно.

Стив все равно улыбнулся и позволил Баки оставить за собой последнее слово.

Баки отвернулся до того, как Стив скрылся за углом. Он устроился с тарелкой за столом, где вместо привычного Эндрюса уже сидел Вай, и обнаружил, что Дункан уже налил ему кофе. Чашка стояла где обычно, а рядом, на салфетке, лежал пончик.

Завтрак шел следующим пунктом расписания, а после было свободное время. Баки расслабился, отдаваясь на откуп привычному ритму расписания и компании команды, позволяя им вести его, а себе — ни о чем не думать.


	5. Chapter 5

— Сержант Барнс!

Баки дернулся на голос, вскинул винтовку, сжал ее в руках — и обнаружил перед собой Эскли, полыхающего яростью и властью. Баки автоматически отвел оружие, снова наставив его на… врагов — охранников — Дункана, который стоял с поднятыми руками. Эндрюс бесформенной кучей лежал у стены, на боку, голова его безвольно прижималась к колену Дункана.

Это было не так, как если бы он вдруг проснулся посреди кошмара — скорее уж что кошмар был реальностью все это время. Он поднялся со стула, на котором сидел, пока доктор Кван изучал его руку, оттолкнув его по дороге. Затем, вихрем пронесясь вперед, он сбил с ног Мюллера и выдернул оружие из его рук, а когда навстречу выбежали Эндрюс с Дунканом, Эндрюс крикнул ему остановиться, и он…

Эндрюс не двигался. У Дункана униформа была в крови. Баки держал в руках М4 — отобрал у Мюллера — он целился в Эксли, он…

— Отставить, сержант, — приказал Эксли.

Что-то внутри Баки, что-то, что кричало в нем с тех пор, как он поднялся со стула и пошел вперед, не позволяя кому-либо остановить его, что-то, что требовало «доложить на базу», хотело подчиниться. Но остальная часть знала, что это — уже не выход.

Он, возможно, убил Эндрюса, а еще ранил остальных и направил оружие на своего командира. Он продемонстрировал, что ему нельзя доверять. И теперь точно конец этому уважительному обращению, бесконечному расписанию активностей, призванных помочь ему лучше справляться с новой жизнью. В конце концов, он всего лишь вещь, да еще и опасная. Как только он опустит оружие — как только перестанет угрожать Дункану, как только Эндрюс…

О господи боже, Эндрюс. 

Совсем скоро Эксли просто достанет пистолет — или отдаст приказ — и они пристрелят Баки. У него осталось небольшое преимущество, крошечный запас времени.

— Мне нужен телефон, — тихо сказал Баки, направляя оружие точно в голову Дункана. Руки у него не дрожали. — Хочу поговорить со Стивом. Не опущу оружие, пока не поговорю со Стивом.

Еще один раз. Чтобы нормально попрощаться, а не просто так исчезнуть.

С противоположной стороны коридора раздались шаги, и Баки пришлось одновременно следить и за Эксли, и за группой солдат, окруживших его справа, и за новой группой, подбирающейся слева. Новоприбывшие были с нашивками с красным крестом, их возглавляли Вай и доктор Линд. Двое солдат по мере приближения разворачивали носилки.

— Эй, Барнс, — позвал Вай. — Нам нужно осмотреть Эндрюса. Можешь не опускать оружие, но там нужно его забрать. Хорошо?

Баки быстро глянул вниз, на Эндрюса — лицо у того было безжизненным и неподвижным, но без той особой бледности, которая сопутствует смерти.

— У тебя останусь я, Барнс, — сказал Дункан, и Баки перевел взгляд на него — лицо Дункана тоже было бледнее, чем следовало, кровь обильно текла из носа, лишая красок обычно насыщенно-коричневую кожу. Но в самой его позе, в выражении лица не было агрессии или притворства.

— Я останусь, — повторил Дункан. — Держи меня на прицеле и разреши им забрать Эндрюса. Он тебе не нужен.

Взгляд Баки метнулся между Дунканом, Ваем и медиками у него за спиной, а затем все вдруг потонуло в отдаленном звуке знакомого голоса:

— Роджерс на связи, у вас все в порядке?

— Капитан, — ответил в трубку мобильного Эксли, и Баки с трудом собрался, через силу заставляя себя держать в голове происходящее вокруг — и не в силах отвести взгляда от телефона в руке Эксли. — Прежде чем я введу вас в курс дела, не могли бы вы немного повысить голос и попросить сержанта Барнса сотрудничать с медиками?

— Я не стану просить Баки сотрудничать с кем бы то ни было, пока вы не объясните, что там происходит, — категорично ответил Стив, и у Баки внутри все заныло от стыда. Даже сейчас Стив продолжал защищать его, думая, что кто-то причинил ему вред — а не то что сам Баки ранил Эндрюса.

Конечно, Стив бы хотел, чтобы он дал медикам забрать Эндрюса. Баки и сам хотел, чтобы они его забрали. И Эксли, вероятно, не отдаст приказа стрелять на поражение, пока Баки будет говорить со Стивом, пока не расскажет достаточно, чтобы Стив выбрал не его, а другую сторону.

Баки посмотрел в сторону Вая и кивнул, а потом плавно поднял дуло винтовки выше, целясь теперь в голову Дункана.

Вай и доктор Линд тут же устремились вперед, поднимая руки, показывая, что безоружны, а Эксли в это же время произнес: 

— Спасибо, капитан, это сработало. У сержанта Барнса случился небольшой инцидент и, боюсь, несколько человек пострадало. Он хочет с вами поговорить.

— Баки? — позвал Стив. — Баки, ты в порядке?

Эксли поднял брови и кинул телефон в сторону Баки. Тот поймал трубку в воздухе, не спуская глаз с Вая и Линда, которые осторожно переложили Эндрюса на пол и на спину, стараясь не касаться лишний раз его шеи. Ни один из них не смотрел в сторону Баки.

— Стив, — выдохнул Баки дрожащим голосом. — Я…

Он не был в порядке, и хотя повреждений у него не было, вряд ли так оно и останется. 

— Я здесь. Эксли говорит правду. Пожалуйста, не злись на меня.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — требовательно спросил Стив. — Баки, что там случилось?

Стив хотел верить, что это не Баки сотворил что-то ужасное. Стив хотел верить, что Баки поправляется — он слышал это в голосе Стива, чувствовал в вибрациях, идущих от трубки, и в себе самом. Стив любил его — именно это Баки и хотел услышать, еще хотя бы раз, перед тем, как его пристрелят, но это делало ситуацию еще хуже.

Он не хотел снова умирать на глазах Стива, не хотел заставлять его снова на это смотреть — даже если теперь все происходило по телефону. Он вообще не хотел умирать, не когда в этом мире был Стив.

Но и убивать всех присутствующих в коридоре, начиная от Дункана и заканчивая Эксли, он тоже не хотел. Он знал, что рано или поздно до него доберутся, просто используя численное преимущество — ему не выбраться с базы живым, даже если он начнет сражаться прямо сейчас — так что был ли смысл начинать?

Еще немного времени. Ему просто нужно еще совсем немного времени. Баки держал дуло нацеленным прямо на Дункана. Они как раз уносили Эндрюса, и Дункан все еще держал руки высоко над головой, а остальные солдаты группы и Эксли направляли оружие на Баки.

— Я… ранил нескольких.

Баки так и не понял, что произошло, почему он это сделал, но говорить «я не знаю» он не собирался. Это все равно не поможет. Оправдания не искупают вины.

— Я ранил Эндрюса. Поэтому… что бы они ни сделали со мной дальше — это моя вина. Не дерись за меня — я сам во всем виноват.

— Никто и ничего тебе не сделает без кучи процедур, и я буду следить за каждым их движением, — мрачно сказал Стив. — Где ты сейчас? Дай мне тактическую развертку, разберемся, что и как.

Баки быстро скользнул взглядом вокруг, переводя происходящее в набор геометрических фигур и объектов. Если это поможет Стиву осознать, насколько безнадежно происходящее — что ж, он поиграет с ним в эту игру. 

— Коридор, здание штаба напротив казарм. Я спиной в стену. Эксли и пять солдат с М4 на мои три часа. Медики с Эндрюсом на мои девять. Дункан на мои двенадцать, я держу его на прицеле М4.

— Ты не станешь стрелять в Дункана, — это не было приказом или даже вопросом, скорее умозаключением. — Даже если они посчитают, что ты станешь — это все равно не остановит их от того, чтобы стрелять в тебя. И ты сам это знаешь. Ты не можешь брать солдата в заложники.

— Это твое предположение, кэп, лишь твое, — Баки огляделся, не опуская оружия. Стив наверняка прав, но Баки не мог позволить себе лишиться даже этого иллюзорного преимущества.

— Тебе нужна оборонительная позиция получше, — сказал Стив, словно сам Баки про это не думал. — В какой комнате ты бы мог укрыться быстрее всего? Тебе нужно забраться в угол, пока ты перегруппировываешься. С правильным расположением ты сможешь продержаться сколько угодно долго, главное, чтобы они могли подходить только по одному.

Баки вдруг накрыло воспоминанием: узкое, полузабитое пространство грузового вагона, фантомное ощущение пистолета в левой руке — из костей и плоти. Ему просто надо было забаррикадировать дверь. Просто держать их подальше от Стива.

Медики наконец устроили Эндрюса на носилках и потащили к выходу. Лаборатория докторов Кван и Честек была совсем рядом, прямо за углом. Со своего места он видел тяжелую, обитую металлом дверь — ее будет непросто вынести, но, скорее всего, выходя, он безнадежно повредил дверной механизм, и ее больше не запереть.

— Принято, кэп, — Баки встретился глазами с Дунканом и дернул подбородком влево, медленно делая шаг в сторону. Дункан кивнул и повторил движение, следуя за ним по коридору, с дулом, нацеленным прямо в голову. Эксли и солдаты остались на своих местах — пара шагов не делали особой разницы, отдай им приказ стрелять на поражение.

Баки с Дунканом проделали весь путь до перекрестка без единого препятствия — Баки слышал дыхание Стива в трубке, и это было словно спасательный круг, словно обещание. Неважно, что происходило здесь и сейчас — главное, что Стив был далеко отсюда и в безопасности.

И на этот раз Стив будет знать точно. На этот раз они позволят Стиву похоронить его по всем правилам.

Баки снова дернул подбородком. Дункан кивнул и вышел на перекресток, проверяя.

— Отряды по всем направлениям, сержант, — отрапортовал Дункан. — Где-то в десяти метрах от нас.

Баки кивнул и поманил Дункана рукой с телефоном. Он позволил ему вступить в зону, в которой Дункан мог бы обезоружить его, но сейчас это никому не было под силу, да и вообще все это было не важно. Стив прав — он не собирался стрелять в Дункана.

Затем он ткнул Дункана дулом в грудь и крикнул: 

— Шагай!

Он толкнул его дулом вперед. Дункан вышел на перекресток первым, и Баки последовал за ним, направляя его дулом левее, в сторону все еще открытой — сломанной? — двери в лабораторию Квана и Честек. В несколько движений он оказался у двери, Дункан остался посреди коридора, и Баки толкнул М4 в его сторону, разжимая хватку, приподнял сломанную дверь, возвращая ее на место, — и скользнул внутрь, закрыв ее за собой.

— Бак? — позвал Стив, как только хлопнула, не совсем закрывшись, дверь. — Ты сейчас в безопасности?

— Я в лаборатории, где все началось, — ответил Баки. — Дверь взломана, и я не могу…

Он замолчал, увидев движение по ту сторону двери сквозь узкое окошко армированного стекла.

— Бак? — повторил Стив. — Что происходит? Они тебя атакуют?

— Нет, это Дункан, — сказал Баки, чувствуя, как в голове все потемнело от шока. — Я бросил в него винтовкой. А он… он встал с той стороны двери, на стражу.

Дункан стоял спиной к двери и Баки — не удерживая его внутри, а защищая от подходящих групп солдат — да и вообще от кого угодно. Баки видел, как руки Дункана сжимают приклад винтовки, как он стоит, готовый выстрелить в любой момент.

— Хорошо, — произнес Стив прямо ему в ухо. — Это поможет выиграть немного времени, так что мы можем пока разобраться в том, что произошло, и что мы будем с этим делать.

Баки покачал головой, отступая к дальнему от двери углу комнаты, оставляя между собой и дверью стойку с компьютером доктора Честек. На мониторе было видно искаженное изображение пола и ножек стула, на котором он сидел до того, как все началось — изображение шло с крошечной камеры, которую доктор Кван использовал, чтобы забраться под пластины руки Баки.

— Стив, я понял что случилось, — сказал Баки. — У меня было изучение руки…

— Изучение руки? — переспросил Стив. Баки потер лицо, напомнив себе, что Стив не видел его расписания, не говоря уж о том, что Баки придумывал только ему одному понятные сокращения для активностей.

— Да, один из пунктов расписания, что у меня каждый день на этой неделе — я прихожу в лабораторию, и доктора Кван и Честек пытаются разобраться, как работает рука. На этой неделе они начали подключать ее к датчикам, а сегодня доктор Кван велел мне поднять пластины, чтобы он смог просунуть камеру и посмотреть, что там внутри.

— Ах, — выдохнул Стив. — И это… это напомнило тебе о…

— Нет, — перебил Баки и посмотрел на простой раскладной стул, на котором сидел по время обследования — тот все еще стоял посреди комнаты. У него даже подлокотников не было, так что Баки приходилось держать правую руку на колене или просто сжимать в кулак.

— В смысле да, это все напомнило мне, как работает моя рука, — сказал Баки. Особенно ярко это было в понедельник, когда датчики подключили в первый раз — изображения вперемешку с воспоминаниями с такой силой захлестнули его, что едва удавалось отслеживать происходящее в реальном мире; но он просто сидел, замерев, сохраняя молчание, дожидаясь, пока пройдет само собой. Доктор Честек была с ним очень терпелива.

— Но я не против того, чтобы они работали с рукой. Я не… не имею ничего против доктора Квана, он нормальный.

Баки снова оглядел комнату, пытаясь вспомнить, настолько сильно он толкнул доктора Квана. В комнате были брызги крови — но луж не было. Медики, наверное, немедленно добрались до доктора — Баки же вышел из комнаты и даже не оглянулся.

— Я не был расстроен, — пояснил Баки. — Не боялся, не был зол или что-то такое. Я просто сидел на стуле.

— Понятно, — через мгновение отозвался Стив. — Значит, ты сидел на стуле — и что дальше?

— А затем я встал, — резким тоном ответил Баки, снова проигрывая случившееся в голове — все это не имело никакого чертова смысла, и он не собирался плакаться Стиву, что не понимает, что случилось. — Я оттолкнул доктора Квана, и когда я выходил из двери, Мюллер попытался остановить меня — ты видел его, он из моей команды, он был там, когда ты только меня привел — и я выхватил у него винтовку и вырубил его, вышел в коридор…

Баки резко замолчал, вдруг сообразив, куда шел.

— Бак? — позвал Стив. — Что случилось в коридоре? Что случилось с Эндрюсом и Дунканом?

— Они подбежали ко мне. У них даже оружия не было, и они просто подбежали ко мне, и Эндрюс велел мне остановиться. И я… он был у меня на пути, поэтому я…

— Поэтому ты что, Бак? — спросил Стив, но что-то в тоне его голоса свидетельствовало — он уже понял, что произошло дальше.

— А сам как думаешь, что я сделал? — рыкнул Баки. — Я же пытался… — Баки снова замолчал, потому это было так странно, это было — да какого, черт возьми, хрена он вообще пытался это сделать? Для этого вообще было не время. Он был посреди сеанса изучения руки.

— Эксли только что прислал мне запись произошедшего с камеры наблюдения, — сказал Стив — Так что я знаю, что ты сделал. Но почему ты сам мне не рассказываешь?

Баки выдохнул. Голос Стива был совсем не похож на голос Вая, так же выискивающего что-то у него в голове. Голос Стива был… Словно Стив пилил его по поводу чего-то, в чем считал себя правым, и хотел, чтобы Баки с ним согласился.

— Я швырнул его в стену, — сказал Баки. — Так сильно, что он больше не двигался. Так сильно, что сбил им Дункана — и ранил и его тоже.

— И что там с Дунканом, кровь носом пошла? И это, по-твоему, ранение? Баки, я видел тебя за работой — да что там, я был твоей работой, когда ты пытался выполнить задание. Я знаю, как выглядит, когда ты действительно пытаешься кого-то ранить. И на этом видео не было ничего подобного.

Баки снова посмотрел на экран компьютера — маленькая камера все еще лежала на полу — и подумал о кадрах, которые, наверное, смотрел сейчас Стив. Он попытался представить себя под таким углом, снаружи, а не внутри тела, как он двигается, будто во сне, не задаваясь вопросами, не взывая к логике. Не пытаясь ставить под сомнение звучащие в голове приказы.

— Скажи мне — ясно и четко — что ты делал, Бак, — упрямо повторил Стив. — Эндрюс и Дункан подошли к тебе, они бежали прямо на тебя, Эндрюс окликнул тебя, и ты прошел через них, с винтовкой в руках, и что ты сделал?

— Я… — начал Баки, прокручивая картинку в голове. — Я… Господи Иисусе, я подпустил Эндрюса так близко, что он мог бы разоружить меня.

— Угу, — подтвердил Стив. — Именно. Ты перевел это в рукопашную вместо дальнего боя. Вот такой ты замечательный снайпер.

— Пошел на хрен, моя рука — сама по себе оружие, — ощетинился Баки, но злости в его словах не было, потому что он видел, к чему клонит Стив. — И я даже руку в кулак не сложил, прежде чем как его ударить.

— Да,— согласился Стив. — И, с высоты опыта человека, которого ты именно кулаком и бил, хочу сказать, что, очнувшись, он еще скажет тебе спасибо.

— Если он вообще…

— Его жизненные показатели стабильны — это все, что известно по состоянию на текущий момент, — тут же сказал Стив. — У него сотрясение, понятно, может быть что угодно. Но ему гораздо лучше, чем было бы, если бы ты выстрелил ему прямо в грудь с такого близкого расстояния.

— Но тогда, — начал Баки, стараясь собрать все выводы вместе, — это значит, что я себя контролировал. Хотя бы немного. Потому что я был достаточно в себе, чтобы не навредить ему сильнее.

— Хм, — сказал Стив. — Значит, до этого ты думал, что не контролировал себя. Ты ничего такого не упоминал.

— Я не должен был… — Баки покачал головой и вышел из своего угла.

Дункан все еще стоял на страже. Баки поднял камеру и отнес обратно к компьютерной стойке, сел на стул и устроил левую руку на столе. Он двинул пальцами так, чтобы верхние пластины руки приподнялись, и вставил камеру в третий сегмент бицепса, туда, где она была в тот момент, когда он встал со стула.

— Повтори еще раз? — попросил Стив.

— Это был не приказ убить всех вокруг. Я не должен был никого убивать, — Баки, нахмурившись, посмотрел на экран компьютера, двигая камерой из стороны в сторону в поисках он и сам не знал чего. Чего-то, что запустило все это. И если он снова себя вырубит, во всяком случае, сейчас здесь только он сам и солдаты с оружием снаружи. — Приказ был «доложить на базу». Поэтому я и остановился, когда увидел Эксли. Как только я увидел его — приказ был выполнен.

Баки мысленно отсчитывал секунды молчания Стива, но успел досчитать только до четырех, когда увидел написанные кириллицей буквы, выгравированные на руке. Он снова услышал в голове голос доктора Чистек, произносящей короткую фразу слегка неуверенным тоном — и еще раз, все еще неуверенно, но уже другим тоном, напевно, словно в поисках правильного ударения — и в голове что-то замкнуло, словно пазы встали на место.

«Доложить на базу. Подчиниться старшему офицеру».

— ...Баки? Бак, ты здесь?

Немедленная потребность выполнять растаяла, и Баки понял, что он уже стоит на ногах, а камера снова валяется на полу. Телефон лежал на столе — где он его оставил, освобождая руки. В этот раз он даже шаг вперед не успел сделать, просто поднялся. Но ведь он и слов не услышал — просто вспомнил, как слышал.

— Да, — ответил Баки, оглядываясь в поисках камеры, той, что должна была быть где-то здесь — и обнаружил прямо под потолком, в углу над дверью. Он посмотрел в глазок и сказал: — Думаю, я знаю, почему я это сделал.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Совсем не важно, его это вина или нет. Но это важно для Стива, ему — есть дело, а для армии он будет просто оружием с неисправным пусковым механизмом.

— Триггерная фраза, — ответил Баки, целиком разворачиваясь к камере и произнося слова максимально четко. — По-русски. Важны, конечно, не только слова, но и тон, определенный ритм — доктор Честек случайно его поймала, когда пыталась прочитать, что было написано внутри руки. Мне надо было доложить… поэтому я пошел прямиком в кабинет Эксли.

— Это хорошо, — через мгновение произнес Стив, а Баки фыркнул от смеха. — Нет, Бак, — упорствовал Стив. — Правда, сам посмотри — даже под триггерной фразой ты помнишь, на чьей ты стороне и кто твой командир, и это не считая того, что ты помнишь, как важно не причинить никому особого вреда. Мюллер отделался разбитой губой, у доктора Квана и того нет. Значит, ты старался подчиняться приказам без вреда окружающим.

— И я охуительно справился, — с сарказмом пробормотал Баки, вспомнив, как сломанной куклой упал к ногам Дункана Эндрюс.

— Могло быть намного хуже, — Баки услышал какой-то звук, возможно, Стив плюхнулся на диван. Ему вдруг стало интересно, что, черт возьми, вообще делал Стив, когда его так грубо дернули решать проблемы Баки, случившиеся за много километров от него. Но прежде чем он успел спросить, в дверную раму постучали — так, словно по ней били пяткой.

— Эй, Барнс, — позвал Дункан через прикрытую дверь. — Капитан Финн прибыл и хочет с тобой поговорить.

Баки нахмурился и подошел к двери. Он еще ни разу не встречался с капитаном Финном и даже не слышал о нем, и у него не было новых людей или новых занятий в расписании на эту неделю.

— Сержант Барнс? — новый голос звучал как капитанский, молодой, но вполне уверенный в себе. Баки накрыло воспоминанием о Стиве в том баре в Лондоне, в новенькой, с иголочки, форме — таким ярким, что аж голова закружилась. — Меня зовут капитан Майк Финн. Хорошо бы нам познакомиться поскорее — встреча была назначена на следующую неделю, но учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, майор Эксли разрешил мне встретиться вами раньше. Сержант, я от начальника военно-юридической службы, и я в вашей команде правовой защиты. Я здесь, чтобы защитить ваши интересы.

Баки ненадолго уставился на дверь, а потом сказал в трубку: 

— Стив?

— Да, — ответил тот, и голос его звучал так, словно он это все тоже слышал. — Я тут.

— Мне надо… идти, — сказал Баки, сглатывая все остальное, что хотел бы сказать Стиву. Но не так, когда Стив далеко, не перед камерой и открытой дверью. Не по телефону Эксли. Не сейчас, когда вроде становилось ясно, что это не последний шанс. — Мой адвокат прибыл.


	6. Chapter 6

— Между нами работает правило о неразглашении как между адвокатом и клиентом, — проинформировал капитан Финн, как только Баки впустил его в лабораторию. — А вот на сержанта Дункана правило не распространяется. Если вы хотите перенести этот разговор в более уединенное…

Баки покачал головой. 

— Здесь нормально, сэр.

Капитан Финн оказался светловолосым, с детским личиком и большими зелеными глазами, сантиметром на пять пониже Баки, хотя в этой своей форме он демонстрировал ту же выправку, что и Стив, и не показал ни тени страха, очутившись с Баки в замкнутом помещении. 

— Зовите меня Майк, сержант. Теперь я работаю на вас.

— Баки, — представился он. — Я… э… кого вы так прогневали?

Майк улыбнулся. 

— В смысле, чтобы получить эту работу? Не знаю, но точно прогневал, выцарапывая это дело себе. Да любой из военно-юридической службы маму готов продать за хотя бы кусок этого дела — причем половина хотела в защиту, а другая — в обвинение. Я сам работал с полковником Гриффином пару месяцев назад, он возглавляет команду адвокатов по делу, и он выбрал меня в качестве одного из помощников. Я тут раскинулся лагерем с того самого дня, как вы только сдались им в руки, дожидаясь разрешения встретиться — полковник уже почти дожал Эксли.

— Я был… — медленно начал Баки. Если Финн торчал на базе с того дня, как Баки сюда прибыл, а еще до этого у него было время побороться за место в команде защиты, значит, все это начали планировать задолго до того, как у Баки появились мысли сдаться. И это точно не про то, что он сделал сегодня. — Я встретил много новых людей за последнее время.

— Угу, на это Эксли и напирал — типа они хотели быть уверены, что вы ознакомились со своими базовыми правами и обязанности перед тем, как беспокоиться о судебных разбирательствах . Но теперь время пришло. Может, введете меня в курс того, что сегодня произошло?

Баки кивнул и начал объяснять. Майку, как оказалось, не было нужды подгонять Баки — у них в запасе было не меньше пары недель. И он, похоже, уже прочитал все документы, которые удалось раскопать Стиву — или Стив вообще сам лично ему все пересказал.

Майк почему-то ужасно обрадовался, услышав про триггерную фразу — и осторожно сфотографировал экран компьютера на телефон после того, как Баки снова вывел изображение. Сам он смотреть не стал и изо всех сил постарался не запоминать, что там вообще написано.

— Баки, это же просто замечательно, это… это же просто подарок судьбы для вашей защиты, вы это хоть понимаете?

Баки тупо уставился на него: 

— Все, что нужно сделать — это просто сказать правильные слова, и я снова обернусь оружием — о да, это просто супер.

— Именно, — уверенно сказал Майк. — Потому что мы не судим оружие за преступления, совершенные использовавшими его людьми.  
__  
Какое-то время Баки чувствовал тревогу из-за чрезмерного энтузиазм Майка по поводу того, что он был безумной машиной. Теперь он понимал, почему Эксли хотел дать ему несколько дней перед тем, как организовать первую встречу.

Тем не менее, было что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы, покидая лабораторию, шагать рядом с кем-то вроде Майка — со стальным блеском в глазах и в нарядной парадной форме. Так они и прошли по всему длинному коридору до кабинета Эксли — Майк с одной стороны, а Дункан с другой. Это как-то притупило зуд у Баки в голове, которого он и сам почти не замечал, пока они наконец не прибыли в место назначения.

Он протянул Эксли телефон, и тот взял его, просто сказав: 

— Спасибо, сержант.

Баки кивнул: 

— Вы слышали наш разговор, сэр?

Эксли кивнул, даже не потрудившись прикинуться, что он не понял о чем вопрос. 

— Вначале, пока вы говорили с капитаном Роджерсом — да. Но мы выключили камеры, как только капитан Финн вошел в лабораторию. У вас есть право встретиться с любым из команды вашей защиты наедине.

На это Баки ничего не ответил — он ждал, что будет дальше. Эксли уже был на его стороне. Наверное, он был не сторонником того, чтобы Баки просто пристрелили, раз уж потрудился собрать целую команду юристов в его защиту, но Баки все еще ожидал какого-то наказания. Это было бы логичным следующим шагом для армейских.

Эксли медленно кивнул. 

— Сержант, я позволил капитану Финну встретиться с вами по двум причинам — показать ему, что ваши права не нарушены, и дать вам понять, что у вас есть адвокат — хотя я не думаю, что сейчас вы нуждаетесь в его услугах. То, чему я сегодня стал свидетелем — психологический срыв, который, как мы и предполагали, мог возникнуть с высокой степенью вероятности в случае возвращения солдата к нормальной жизни после длительного плена. Это вопрос здоровья, морального или физического, и никакого наказания за подобное не предусмотрено. А вот то, что у нас приключился инцидент с ненадлежащим обращением с оружием…

Эксли строго посмотрел на Баки — и удерживал взгляд какое-то время, пока до Баки доходило, что, как ни удивительно, всю ситуацию с удерживанием Дункана на мушке в качестве заложника решили списать на «ненадлежащее обращение с оружием».

Эксли кивнул и продолжил, словно и не было паузы: 

— И я, как ваш командир, лично приму решение о соответствующем дисциплинарном взыскании. Вы останетесь в ваших комнатах до конца сегодняшнего дня. В ближайшие десять дней вы, возможно, получите какие-то взыскательные ограничения, по крайней мере, точно в ближайшие два дня, пока мы дорабатываем ваше расписание так, чтобы учесть некоторые новые приоритеты в терапии. Пока вы остаетесь в своих комнатах и под взыскательными ограничениями, вам разрешается контактировать с отцом Гузманом, доктором Вайцеховским или капитаном Финном — вы можете назначить встречу с любым из них так быстро, как только мы сможем организовать. Желаете ли вы встретиться с кем-то из них прямо сейчас?

Баки, ошеломленный, лишь покачал головой.

— Капитан Финн, вы с сержантом Ли проводите, пожалуйста, сержанта Барнса в его казарму. Сержант Дункан, — немного зловещим тоном добавил Эксли, — а вас попрошу остаться.

Выходя, Баки позволил себе легко коснуться руки Дункана, а тот удивил его, схватив его ладонь и крепко пожав. Баки пожал его руку в ответ и пошел дальше, оставив Майка догонять его. Сержант Ли с М4 в руках ждал их сразу за порогом кабинета Эксли. За всю дорогу, проделанную до другого здания, с казармами, никто из них не произнес ни слова.

Баки уже практически зашел в свою комнату, когда Ли позвал: 

— Барнс.

Баки повернулся к нему, осторожно держась за дверную раму. Теперь он был официально под арестом.

— Мы тут все добровольцы, — сказал Ли. — И под этим я не имею в виду, что мы чего-то не понимали, или что мы добровольно подписались вообще пойти в армию. Нет, нас собрали на встречу и рассказали, кто ты, что известно армии из того, что с тобой случилось, и на что ты способен — и что мы должны учитывать все это, принимая решение. Нам платят как за нахождение в горячей точке за каждый день, что мы проводим с тобой, и мы все понимаем, что это не просто так. Эндрюс понимал это, проснувшись сегодня, так же, как Мюллер, Дункан и я сам.

Баки кивнул, неспособный не то что на благодарность, но даже на подобающую улыбку. Он посмотрел на Майка и вежливо спросил: 

— Так вот почему вы так хотели со мной встретиться? Чтобы получить повышенную оплату?

Майк улыбнулся и покачал головой: 

— Боюсь, работникам военно-юридической службы тут никаких бонусов не светит. Просто стараюсь сделать свою работу.

Баки снова кивнул и закрыл дверь, запирая себя под арест.  
__  
Несколько часов спустя зашел Эксли, чтобы сообщить, что его взыскание будет проходить на кухне, выдать расписание с новыми активностями: двенадцатичасовой блок без деталей, и защитное снаряжение, которое он должен был носить во время выполнения.

Когда Дункан, Ли и Мюллер пришли забрать его в пять тридцать следующего утра, Баки уже надел громоздкие наушники, в которых звучала знакомая музыка и которые полностью блокировали любые звуки окружающего мира. Наушники должны были помочь справиться с чем-то, что могло случайно тригеррнуть его, пока он находится вместе с обычными, не получающими боевой доплаты солдатами.

Баки нахмурился — едва выйдя из комнаты, он заметил, что в руках Дункана нет не только М4, но и вообще никакого оружия. Баки мотнул головой туда, где должна была быть кобура — и Дункан кивнул, хлопнул себя по тылу ладони и ткнул в себя пальцем.  
Дункан тоже был наказан.

Баки остановился и спросил вслух: 

— Почему? 

Собственный голос, почти потонувший в музыке, звучал странно.

Дункан перевел взгляд с Ли на Мюллера, затем окинул взглядом коридор — они все еще были в тех пустых казармах, где жил Баки — и жестом показал, чтобы Баки снял наушники.

Баки глянул на Мюллера — тот кивнул, разрешающе махнув рукой. Баки стянул наушники, оставив их болтаться на шее, так что музыка была все еще слышна, но уже не блокировала окружающие звуки.

— Симпатичная мелодия, — сказал Ли, слегка улыбнувшись и закачавшись на каблуках, словно был готов пуститься в пляс. В конце концов, музыка ведь для этого и создана.

Баки почти улыбнулся, но потом посмотрел на Дункана в ожидании объяснений.

— У нас есть четкий приказ, что делать, если ты начнешь проявлять агрессию или перестанешь реагировать на происходящее вокруг, — сказал Дункан, пожимая плечами. — Сюрприз-сюрприз, в приказе вовсе не было про то, что надо бежать тебе навстречу с криками остановиться.

— Ты не кричал, — отметил Баки. — Это был Эндрюс.

— Угу, но я же был там вместе с ним, — сказал Дункан. — И теперь мне придется мыть посуду наравне с тобой.

— А он… — начал Баки, переводя взгляд с Мюллера на Ли, не уверенный, можно ли ему вообще спрашивать. Эксли бы сказал ему, если бы Эндрюс умер, но…

— Он стабилен, — ответил Дункан. — Его хотят подержать под препаратами еще день, дождаться, пока спадет отек мозга. И завтра, если отек спадет, препараты уберут и посмотрят, придет ли он в себя.

Баки опустил глаза и надел наушники. И пока шли на завтрак, не отводил взгляда от ног Миллера и Ли.  
__  
Работа на кухне вообще не показалась ему наказанием. Сержант, всем тут заведовавший, по имени Баптиста, похоже, вообще не парился, что с Баки можно объясняться только жестами. И вообще, Баки весь день проработал рядом с Дунканом, так что мог просто повторять за ним: загрузить посуду в нереальных размеров посудомоечные машины, отдраить кастрюли, выгрузить посуду из посудомоечных машин.

Время пролетало в череде простых, повторяющихся задач. Никто не был на него зол. Никто не заставлял его причинять кому-то вред. Да, у него ныли ноги и спина, но это, как ему помнилось, было главным недостатком подобного рода работы еще во времена его молодости.

Он стоял у раковины, драя кастрюлю, и внезапно вспомнил, как однажды пришел после работы к Стиву домой. Он почувствовал это всем своим телом: как сидел у изножья кровати, а руки Стива гуляли по ноющим мышцам его спины под звуки музыки, льющиеся из радио… может, именно эта песня, а может — внушение прямиком в уши.

Баки постарался отмахнуться от воспоминания — ему это не нужно. Его спина не могла болеть от такой незамысловатой работы, как постоять день.

Но когда он попытался снова сфокусироваться на здесь и сейчас, его поразил вид собственных рук, погруженных в мыльную воду. Рукава камуфляжной рубашки были закатаны до локтей, выставляя напоказ разномастные предплечья. Он с силой сжал грубую зеленую губку левой рукой — в уши лилась легкая танцевальная музыка, надежно отсекая саму возможность слышать приказ, способный заставить его причинить окружающим вред.

И это они называют наказанием.  


Баки крепко сжал губы, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться — но сделал ошибку, посмотрев на Дункана. Тот, оказывается, все это время поглядывал на Баки и, будучи пойманным, в замешательстве нахмурился — видимо, очень уж сложное было у Баки, старающегося не издать ни звука, лицо.

Баки мог хранить молчание практически в любой ситуации. Он раньше неоднократно это делал — он же был призраком, оружием, а оружие не издает не предписанных звуков. Но сейчас в его уши лился свинг, а руки были по локоть в воде — и все это было как-то слишком для него. Он не выдержал и звонко рассмеялся.

Вид у Дункана сделался еще более сконфуженным, он покачал головой, а потом прыснул и тоже начал смеяться — неслышно для Баки. А Баки вернулся к оттиранию кастрюли, но звук собственного смеха все еще бурлил в нем, вплетаясь в музыку , потряхивая. Всякий раз, как ему удавалось перестать смеяться, он бросал взгляд на Дункана — и один из них начинал ржать по-новой, утягивая за собой и второго.

Они никак не могли остановиться, так что Баптиста отправил их по разным концам кухни, и Баки опустошал посудомойки, пока Дункан протирал пол.

День прошел очень мирно. В конце его Баки просто дошел до комнаты, упал на кровать и проспал до утра, не прилагая никаких усилий.

Следующий день миновал по той же схеме — за исключением обеда, когда они с Дунканом, Мюллером и Ли сели перекусить бутербродами в небольшое окно, выпавшее в насыщенном графике приема пищи на военной базе. Баки просто смотрел по сторонам, даже не пытаясь прислушиваться, о чем говорят остальные, пока Дункан не коснулся его руки.

Баки быстро обернулся — настолько же удивленный прикосновением, насколько заинтересованный, зачем он вообще мог понадобиться. Дункан широко улыбнулся, изображая, как кто-то спит — он положил сложенные руки под щеку, — а затем вскинул голову, широко распахивая глаза, и беззвучно произнес «Он проснулся».

Баки улыбнулся в ответ и потом до конца дня тихонько напевал себе под нос в такт музыке.

Суббота была еще одним днем взыскания, но теперь прежде безликий двенадцатичасовой кусок времени был разбит двумя тренировками со старшим сержантом Рипли. Каким же облегчением оказалось просто побегать — размять ноги, гудящие после долгого стояния, дать телу выложиться до предела возможностей. После тренировки мытье посуды ощущалось как в старые добрые времена.

Думать о том, что сегодня в конце дня он мог бы увидеть Стива, Баки себе не позволил. Он знал, что этого не случится. Ему это и не нужно.

К его воскресному расписанию добавился кусок расписания прошлой субботы: служба, завтрак, личное время, обед, блок под названием «посещение», но там, где в прошлый раз было имя Стива, теперь не стояло ничего.

Баки старался об этом не думать. Он надел парадную форму и вышел к дверям, поджидая, пока Вай с отцом Гузманом придут отвести его на службу. После этих трех дней было странно покидать комнату без громоздких наушников, полностью закрывающих уши — он сам себе казался полуголым и беззащитным.

— Стоит ли мне беспокоиться о том, что вы прекрасно и без меня справляетесь? — улыбнувшись, спросил Вай. — Похоже, взыскание пошло вам на пользу.

— Спал я просто отлично, — согласился Баки, глянув на Вая исподлобья. Улыбка у того стала еще шире: 

— Как я рад это слышать.

За разговорами они дошли до молельной комнаты. Отец Гузман пошел готовиться к службе, а Баки с Ваем заняли те же места, что и на прошлой неделе. Баки слышал, как комната у него за спиной постепенно наполняется людьми, слышал, как Дункан, старший сержант Рипли и парень с кухни, Рохелио, занимают свои места. И лишь один стул, у самой двери в последнем ряду, остался пустым.

На этот раз служба на английском не так сильно выбивала из колеи. Баки скользнул в знакомый ритм слов, просто следуя ему до тех пор, пока отец Гузман не произнес: 

— За скорейшее выздоровление брата нашего, Эрика Эндрюса.

«Пожалуйста», — с отчаянием подумал он, так что пальцы на руках поджались и он мысленно порадовался, что руки лежат на коленях и никто не мог бы по ошибке принять их за кулаки.

— Эндрюс хочет с тобой поговорить, — сказал Вай. — Он еще пару дней побудет в госпитале, под наблюдением. Мы, ясное дело, не сможем отвести тебя туда, но если хочешь с ним поговорить, можем попробовать эту штуку с видеосвязью.

Баки судорожно кивнул, стараясь не выдать, как заполошно колотится его сердце. Ему так сильно хотелось увидеть Эндрюса, убедиться, что он в порядке, убрать уже наконец с глаз долой видение его неподвижного тела, постоянно стоящее перед глазами, и заменить его на что-то еще — как он говорит, может, даже улыбается.

В то же время он боялся, что теперь все будет по-другому — может, Эндрюс злится на него или, что еще хуже, боится. Но желание увидеть победило. Как-нибудь он постарается все исправить. Раньше у него получалось нравиться людям. В конце концов, нравится же он Стиву Роджерсу, а Стив Роджерс уже в пять лет был зол на половину мира.

Стив… похоже, на повестке дня не стоял. Баки слышал это достаточно ясно в той тишине, что окружала слова Вая. Может, потому что он уже говорил со Стивом на этой неделе, а может, это было частью наказания. Может, и разговор с Эндрюсом был наказанием, тем, что заставит его осознать, что же он натворил… но Эндрюсу же лучше, и Эндрюс хочет с ним поговорить, значит, все не так плохо.

— Да, пожалуйста, — с небольшим запозданием ответил Баки.

Вай улыбнулся. Где-то на периферии улыбнулся и Дункан, радостно вскидывая кулак, словно выиграл что-то в тот момент, когда Баки произнес «да» или «пожалуйста». Баки потянулся к нему и хлопнул по запястью — вернее, даже просто тронул — и Дункан рассмеялся еще громче.  
Как же было приятно наконец-то не только увидеть, но и услышать чей-то смех.  
__  
Кусок, отведенный под свободное время, был гораздо больше похож на наказание, чем взыскание. Баки пришлось провести три часа, «отдыхая» в комнате, где они смотрели с Эндрюсом фильмы, слушали музыку и читали книги, в ожидании того момента, когда он уже сможет с ним увидеться, и прокручивая в голове — снова и снова, — что же он собирается ему сказать.

Он решил посмотреть «Солдат в юбке», чувствуя себя так, словно просмотром этого фильма пытается извиниться перед Эндрюсом. Ничего «такого» в фильме не было — даже в том, что Кэри Грант в конце фильма переоделся в женскую одежду. Из-за этого Баки какое-то время думал об агенте Картер, что было бы между ней и Стивом, не разбейся тот самолет. Но размышления все равно всякий раз уводили его к Эндрюсу, к мыслям о том, что тот скажет и что ему надо будет ответить.

Баки пытался разработать стратегию чего-то, что не включало в себя расчет траектории, выгодного угла и скорости ветра, чего-то, что не предполагало простого и четкого результата. Вместо этого мысли лишь бесполезно кружили в голове.

Когда на пороге показались двое незнакомых солдат — хотя он вроде и видел их поверх дул их винтовок в эту среду — это стало настоящим облегчением. Они отвели его на обед, где все быстро, не глядя друг на друга, поели — солдаты задвинули свои М4 на спину. Баки удалось наконец-то остановить все эти кружения в голове, и ему стало тихо и спокойно. Что случится — то случится. Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.

Когда его отвели обратно в комнату, под дверью уже стоял Эксли с планшетом в руках. Он протянул планшет Баки:

— Когда раздастся звонок, просто нажмите зеленую кнопку. И тогда вы сможете друг друга увидеть.

— Вы не… — Баки явно колебался. — Я…

Конечно, за ним будут наблюдать, но ему почему-то и в голову не могло прийти, что их оставят с Эндрюсом наедине.

— Так вы не сможете причинить ему вреда, — веско заметил Эксли. — И он попросил, чтобы разговор был приватным. Он хочет, чтобы вы оба могли говорить свободно. Я удовлетворил его просьбу — вы можете поговорить с ним из вашей комнаты.

Что предполагало, что его комната не прослушивается или во всяком случае не будет в ближайший час.

Баки кивнул, не зная, что еще на это сказать. Эксли кивнул в ответ и отвернулся. Баки зашел в комнату и, закрыв дверь, сел на край кровати и приготовился ждать.

Долго ждать не пришлось — ему уже хватило на сегодня мучительного ожидания. Почти сразу, как только Баки устроился на кровати, раздался звук, похожий на телефонный звонок, и на черном экране появилось две точки: зеленая и красная. Он коснулся зеленой, и наградой стала картинка с Эндрюсом, бледным, полулежащим на подушках, но при этом живым и бодрствующим.

В нижнем углу также был маленькая картинка с ним самим — он поправил экран так, чтобы видеть поменьше собственных ноздрей.

Эндрюс улыбнулся и сказал: 

— Вот ты где, — и в тот же момент Баки выпалил: 

— Спасибо.

Эндрюс, кажется, удивился, но все равно улыбнулся: 

— Не за что? А что я сделал?

«Не умер, — подумал Баки, потому что все было бы гораздо хуже, не проснись Эндрюс практически без каких-либо повреждений. — Ты все еще хочешь со мной говорить».

Но вместо этого сказал:

— Ты пытался меня остановить.

Эндрюс скорчил мину.

— Должен тебе признаться — и тебе это точно понравится — я вообще не помню, что там произошло. Весь день как корова языком слизнула. Говорят, так бывает при травмах головы.

Баки моргнул и уставился на него. Первый раз в жизни он помнил что-то, что не помнил кто-то еще.

— Ты серьезно?

— Угу. Дунк говорит, есть неплохое видео с камер — они дадут посмотреть, когда я буду готов, так что я буду знать. Наверное, случись подобное снова, я бы все равно сделал то же самое — так что не за что, чувак. Но я просто этого не помню.

Баки выдохнул.

— Они правда тебя на мой счет инструктировали? И ты вызвался добровольно?

— Угу, — с кривой ухмылкой подтвердил Эндрюс. — После того, как тебя взяли в программу, я даже попросился возглавить группу, быть твоим типа наставником. Только жене моей не рассказывай, хорошо? Но да, они показали нам видео и все такое, так что я должен был двадцать раз подумать, прежде чем подбегать к тебе, пока ты в своем модусе терминатора. Наверное, я просто подумал…

У него вдруг сделался очень смущенный вид.

— В любом случае, — махнул он рукой, — я в порядке, кроме того, что не помню. Я хотел, чтобы ты об этом знал. Из-за этого постсотрясного дерьма мне нельзя долго говорить, но я хотел, чтобы ты увидел, что я порядке. А у тебя все хорошо?

Баки кивнул и вдруг понял, за что он на самом деле благодарил Эндрюса — и что хотел ему сказать. Он знал, что это будет достойной платой за то, что сам Эндрюс только что ему дал.

— Когда… когда я пришел в себя после всего этого, после того, как ударил тебя, — начал Баки, — мне дали… я потребовал разговора со Стивом.

Эндрюс попытался кивнуть, но лишь вздохнул и замер.

— Да, Дунк рассказывал.

— Это не потому, что я подумал, что он поможет, — медленно произнес Баки, выговаривая каждое слово с видимым усилием и наблюдая за реакцией Эндрюса. — Я просто хотел услышать его голос. Я понимал, что это просто вопрос времени, пока кто-то всадит мне пулю в голову, и я просто хотел еще раз с ним поговорить. Я люблю его всю свою жизнь, и когда умирал в последний раз, нам даже не удалось толком попрощаться.

Эндрюс широко распахнул глаза, на лице его сменилось несколько выражений — но ни одно из них не было гадливостью или злостью.

— А он знает? — спросил Эндрюс через мгновение, когда ему удалось взять выражение лица под контроль. — Что ты к нему чувствуешь?

Баки быстро кивнул.

— О да, где-то с тысяча девятьсот тридцать седьмого, наверное? И он знает, что я помню и что я все еще…

На губах Эндрюса начала зарождаться улыбка.

— А он пытался забраться к тебе в штаны, сержант? Разве я не говорил тебе сообщать мне о каждом, кто делает подобные поползновения в твой адрес?

— Он не считается, — выпалил Баки в ответ, улыбнувшись. Ему было тепло и приятно от того, что он все сделал правильно, что выбрал подходящую ситуации тактику. — Он же не часть команды по восстановлению. И даже в армии больше не служит.

И Стив даже не попытался что-то такое сделать, кроме как положить ладони на локти Баки, но это Эндрюсу знать не обязательно.

— Без подробностей, — фыркнул Эндрюс, а затем разом посерьезнел. — Ты… Ты кому-то раньше об этом рассказывал? Про вас с ним или… про тебя?

Баки покачал головой.

— Мы не… у нас раньше было несколько друзей, таких же, кто знал, но мы вообще не из тех, кто об этом болтает. Я никому про себя не рассказывал. Ну… что бисексуал. И что со Стивом.

— Это… — Эндрюс поднял руку, на секунду закрывая глаза рукой, затем опустил ее и посмотрел прямиком в камеру. — Спасибо, Барнс.

Баки кивнул. Он знал, за что благодарит Эндрюс — за то же, за что сам Баки на самом деле благодарил его, за то, что тот верил, что мог бы остановить Баки, просто попросив, — даже если это и оказалось неправдой.

«Спасибо, что веришь в меня».


	7. Chapter 7

В воскресенье после ужина, как и на неделе до этого, Баки получил новое расписание. Оно во многом повторяло предыдущее, за исключением двух встреч с Майком и замены инструктажа с Эндрюсом на что-то под названием «Выявление триггеров» и «Снятие триггеров». И если первое занятие собирались проводить доктора Кван и Честек, то под вторым никаких имен указано не было.

Похоже, с взысканиями покончили, и было решено вернуться к попыткам починить Баки. Он долго рассматривал новое расписание — все свободное время, что было перед сном, — изучая блоки активностей. Он никак не мог поверить в происходящее — но, закрывая глаза, готовясь ко сну, постарался держать перед мысленным взором расписание вместе с воспоминанием о том, как Эндрюс говорил с ним из госпиталя. Все эти аккуратные квадратики со старательно пропечатанными словами час за часом формировали его будущее.

Следующим утром, после того, как Дункан и Ли сначала проводили его на завтрак, а потом в кабинет Эксли, тот начал с предложения: 

— Давайте обсудим ваше расписание.

Баки кивнул. 

— Вы… правда верите, что сможете мне помочь? Починить меня?

Эксли едва заметно кивнул и ответил: 

— Вы же здесь именно за этим, сержант. Все, что мы тут делаем — как раз ради того, чтобы вы вернулись к нормальной — и безопасной — жизни. Безопасной для вас и окружающего мира. Как я и говорил — это не подлежит наказанию, но мы не можем игнорировать то, что вы могли убить Эндрюса и угрожали убить Дункана. И хотя мы не будем наказывать, мы должны это исправить, и это наша задача номер один. По целому ряду причин мы верим, что триггер, сработавший в прошлую среду — далеко не единственный…

Баки замер, просчитывая варианты. Он не помнил, но вдруг его накрыло знакомым чувством, что вот сейчас он что-то поймет. Если они уже все знали и все еще надеялись, что ему можно помочь…

Он кивнул.

Эксли кивнул в ответ. 

— Мы постараемся найти как можно больше триггеров и снять их. Вай расскажет больше о процедуре снятия — он уже поговорил с экспертами в этой области, так что на вашей сегодняшней с ним встрече он расскажет то, что знает. Мы не собираемся отступиться от вас, Барнс, при первой же неудаче. Мы — солдаты. Мы не признаем миссию неудачной до тех пор, пока не попробуем все, что возможно — а сейчас мы еще даже не начали. Это понятно?

Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо раньше был чьим-то заданием. Он едва мог принять саму идею, что у такого задания вообще мог быть иной, кроме смерти, исход. Но он понимал, о чем говорил Эксли, даже если и не мог поверить в происходящее.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Вот и отлично, — сказал Эксли. — Вот это и будет основной массой новых активностей в вашем расписании. А еще, как видите, у вас будет несколько встреч с капитаном Финном.

__

На первом занятии по «Выявлению триггеров» доктор Кван закончил то, на чем они остановились в прошлый раз: сделал фотографии внутренней поверхности руки Баки. Он тщательно исследовал все надписи, что нашлись там, проверил внутренние поверхности пластин и все функциональные пространства. Доктор Честек на этот раз не проронила ни слова за все то время, что работала с поступающими на экран компьютера изображениями. Баки смотрел на нее, она смотрела в монитор, а доктор Кван копался в его руке.

Все началось из-за нее — Эндрюс чуть не погиб тоже из-за нее. Могли пострадать люди — Баки мог их убить — из-за того, что она сделала. Просто из-за того, что она произнесла слова, которых даже не понимала и не знала, что они способны сотворить, с правильной интонацией.

— Док, — через полчаса гробовой тишины позвал Баки.

Доктор Честек подняла голову и осторожно на него посмотрела. В лице ее не было и следа того взбудораженного интереса, с которым она работала с его рукой на их первой встрече всего две недели назад.

— Вашей вины в этом тоже нет, — сказал Баки.

Она дернулась, грустно улыбнулась, подняла руку и с силой вжала костяшки пальцев в переносицу — и только потом снова посмотрела на него. Со второй попытки улыбка у нее вышла более искренней. 

— Спасибо, сержант. Я буду помнить, если и вы будете.

Баки кивнул и все вернулось к тому, с чего началось — молчаливому наблюдению за работой Квана.

__

Вай провел полчаса, расспрашивая, какая часть взыскания понравилась Баки больше всего — и Баки пережил один из самых больших в своей жизни соблазнов соврать, просто потому что ему понравилось почти все. Он не хотел, чтобы им пришло в голову заставить его делать что-то похуже — что-то, что будет настоящим наказанием — когда он накосячит еще раз. Но рассказывать Ваю правду уже вошло у Баки в привычку, особенно о вещах, которые тот и сам так или иначе мог бы проверить — как долго Баки спал, что ел и с кем говорил. Так что он сдался и рассказал все как есть, даже не попытавшись что-то скрыть.

Пока он говорил, ему пришло в голову, что Вай мог бы расспросить Баптисту, а может, и Мюллера, пожелай он перепроверить его слова. Баки не думал, что Дункан или Ли подставят его. Им он тоже начал доверять.

Да даже если бы кто-то и рассказал что-то Ваю — тот уже видел Баки в самом плачевном состоянии. Вай помог забрать Эндрюса и шутил по поводу его взыскания по дороге на службу. Вай коснулся его металлической руки на прошлой воскресной службе, когда читали «Отче наш». И Вай же позволил ему повидаться с Эндрюсом — хотя, может, это был и Эксли.

Эксли был тем, кто придумал для него взыскание — смехотворное по меркам того, что сотворил Баки. И почему-то Баки не думал, что в следующий раз будет сильно хуже, или им и правда придется очень, очень постараться, что бы такого придумать для следующего раза.

— Барнс?

Баки понял, что завис прямо посреди рассказа про свое подозрение, что свинг нравится Ли даже больше, чем ему самому.

Баки потряс головой. Вай не Эндрюс — ему не надо рассказывать о том, что только что в голову пришло. Поэтому он вернулся к подобающим темам.

В самом конце занятия Вай объяснил, как осуществляется снятие триггера.

— Мы, строго говоря, будем пробовать снизить вашу восприимчивость к ним, — начал он. — Будем активировать триггеры в спокойной обстановке, там, где вы не сможете никому навредить. Мы будем стараться уговорить вас делать что-то вопреки требованию триггера, и повторять это снова и снова, пока не будем уверены, что вы можете контролировать себя даже под триггером, противостоять ему, чтобы не причинить никому вреда.

— Эксли сказал, есть причины думать, что их больше, чем один, — в тоне Баки не было вопроса, но Вай ответил так, словно был:

— Согласно тому, что доктор Кван нашел внутри вашей руки, и документам, предоставленным капитаном Роджерсом и агентом Романовой, — да. Мы не знаем, какие они, и поэтому вам добавили блок «Выявление триггеров» до конца этой недели. Мы подозреваем, что все они на русском, и поэтому вы можете посещать все ваши обычные активности без защитных наушников.

— Но до конца вы не уверены, — отметил Баки, — и поэтому рядовые получают боевые надбавки.

Вай хмыкнул. 

— Да, Барнс, суть вы уловили.

Закончив с разъяснением, Вай отвел его в запертую лабораторию. Он заранее предупредил, что никаких фиксаторов не будет, и все-таки обнаружить пустую комнату было огромным облегчением. На полу лежала парочка спортивных матов, так что Баки мог бы лечь или сесть на них, но больше в комнате ничего не было. Ни окон, ни ручек, ни даже кнопок клавиатуры на внутренней стороне двери.

Пока доктор надевал ему на голову шапочку с дюжиной электродов, закрепляя контакты на коже головы, сминая короткую щетину волос, Ли и Миллер стояли рядом. Баки мысленно готовился, что вот сейчас его захлестнет ощущением опасности, ловушки — но электроды были маленькими, легкими и соединялись с чем-то размером с ладонь тонкой проволокой. Эту штуку — регистратор — положили ему в карман, объяснив, что сигнал будет передаваться по беспроводной сети на компьютеры. Вся процедура заняла меньше минуты, а потом все вышли за дверь. На пороге Дункан обернулся, вытащил из кармана толстую книгу в бумажной обложке и протянул Баки.

— Подумал, тебе понравится, — сказал он. — Будет чем занять голову — когда в ней будут только твои мысли.

Баки посмотрел на книгу, и сердце его пропустило удар. Еще одна, новая книга Толкиена — «Братство кольца», первая из серии под названием «Властелин колец».

Баки посмотрел на закрытую дверь, вернулся к мату и уселся с краю, открыв книгу. На переднем форзаце была карта Средиземья, и он взглядом нашел все знакомые места и отметил новые.

— Сержант Барнс, вы готовы к первому тесту?

Баки глянул наверх, туда, откуда шел голос Вая. Он осторожно закрыл книгу и положил за спину. 

— Да.

Он успел услышать голос, узнал доктора Честек — а потом его захватил морок.

Началось все скучно: с простукивания плотно закрытой, неприметной двери в поисках слабых мест; но их не было, и он искал все более и более тщательно, пока не сорвался в кошмар наяву, в котором яростно ломился, стучал, царапал ногтями неподдающуюся дверь, затапливаемый все возрастающим страхом перед наказанием за проваленное задание. Это длилось и длилось, и он бился в дверь всем телом, и не мог остановиться, постоянно осознавая, чего будет стоить неудача, пока…

— Сержант Барнс. Отставить.

Он замер, дверь открылась — он до нее даже не дотронулся — и он шагнул за порог, падая на колени к ногам командира. Рассудок вернулся так резко, что у него перехватило дыхание.

Они проиграли ему фразу-триггер, записанную голосом Честек. Он пытался доложить на базу. Как же хорошо, что он не смог выбраться из-за двери, это было…

Баки попытался прикрыть лицо рукой — и обнаружил, что оно мокрое. Все тело ломило от попыток протаранить дверь. Место крепления левой руки с плечом болело особенно остро — что свидетельствовало о напряжении, близком к разрыву, видимо, он пытался приложить больше усилий, чем могла вынести остальная, живая часть.

— Все в порядке, Барнс, — мягко сказал Эксли. — Думаю, на сегодня достаточно.

И только после того, как Ли и Мюллер отвели его в комнату отдыха, Баки понял, что трехчасовая сессия закончилась на два с половиной часа раньше. Некоторое время он просто сидел, уставившись в черный прямоугольник телевизора, чувствуя, как по всему телу медленно высыхает пот.

Боль уже ушла, но отчаянное чувство загнанности все еще жило в нем, даже сейчас, когда он был в сознании, из-за чего все происходящее казалось нереальным и чужим. Он все никак не мог выдернуть себя из ужаса перед закрытой дверью или перед тем, что завтра ему предстоят точно такие же три часа.

Когда в дверь постучали, Баки поднял голову и увидел на пороге Вая с громоздкими наушниками в руках.

— Пойдемте, — сказал он, протягивая их Баки. — Баптиста приготовил вам целую гору посуды, раз уж вам больше нечем заняться.

__

Расписание неумолимо вело его дальше — за мытьем посуды, заменившим остаток «Снятия триггеров», последовала тренировка, а затем занятие с доктором Линдом. Они минут десять говорили о его физическом здоровье, а оставшееся время Баки сидел, стоял, лежал под рентгеном, пока аппарат делал снимки всего его тела. Когда до конца оставалось несколько минут, доктор Линд позвал его и показал все изображения, что получились, на экране компьютера. Он указал на ослепительно-белый блок, крепивший руку Баки, и позволил ему рассмотреть каждый снимок — от головы до пальцев ног.

После был ужин и свободное время — устроившись в кровати, Баки читал «Ракетный корабль «Галилео». Выбирая книгу, он подумал о «Братстве кольца». Он оставил ее в той комнате. Дункан сказал, что книга — чтобы было чем заняться, когда он станет хозяином своим мыслям, а значит, это было то, что он должен заслужить, справившись с триггерами. Не то чтобы сейчас он мог даже вообразить подобное — но это и было задачей, которую предстояло решить.

Согласно расписанию, ему должно было стать лучше — а расписанию он доверял. Он лег спать, выключив свет; проснувшись, позавтракал — и отправился на новую встречу с Эксли, обсудить день предыдущий и подготовиться к новому.

— Сегодня утром мы попробуем поискать новые триггеры, — объяснил Эксли. — И раз уж мы не знаем, к каким действиям они могут привести, нам придется вас как-то зафиксировать. Мы все равно будем держать вас в изоляции, так что никакого риска, что вы причините кому-то вред, но необходимо учитывать, что какие-то триггеры могут заставить вас причинить вред самому себе — а такой результат также недопустим.

Вай предупреждал его вчера о подобной возможности, так что удивлен Баки не был. И это все было в расписании, пусть и без подробных деталей. Сегодня они его зафиксируют и будут наблюдать за работой мозга через шапочку с электродами, словно он снова стал машиной. Но согласно расписанию, у этого будет конец. И через два часа фиксаторы снимут. И все тесты прекратятся. Он снова будет человеком — пойдет на тренировку, а потом на обед, и когда они захотят протестировать его опять, сначала он сможет поговорить с Ваем. Поэтому Баки собирался верить расписанию.

В конце встречи с Эксли пришли Мюллер с Дунканом и проводили его в другую лабораторию, через коридор от той комнаты с дверью без ручки. В этой по центру стояла кровать.

Не стол. И не кресло.

Кровать, с чистыми простынями, мягким даже на вид синим пледом и подушкой в изголовье. У кровати были поручни, к которым крепились тяжелые фиксаторы — по одному на каждую конечность, и кожаные полосы, которые, видимо, должны были удерживать его тело на бедрах, талии и груди.

Но ничего такого для головы. Для головы была подушка.

Доктора Линд и Вай стояли у компьютера в другом конце комнаты. Когда Баки подошел, Вай сказал: 

— Эй, Барнс. Ну как, готов?

— Не-а, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от кровати. — Но, надеюсь, это не проблема?

— Нет, — ответил Вай. — Мы будем рядом, Барнс. И не позволим случиться ничему плохому. Никто не пострадает.

Баки кивнул и подошел к кровати, не поднимая глаз. Ножки ее были привинчены к полу и все выглядело достаточно надежным, чтобы удержать его, даже если он начнет рваться. Если у них есть дверь, которую он не смог сломать, почему бы им не завести и подобную кровать?

Однако все его внимание было приковано к подушке — ему положили подушку. Они хотели, чтобы у него была подушка.

— Снимите ботинки и ремень, устраивайтесь поудобнее, — сказал Вай. — Если хотите, рубашку тоже. Тут вам нет необходимости быть одетым по уставу.

Баки сел в ногах кровати, снял ботинки с носками. Он никогда не ложился в постель в носках. Рубашку он тоже снял, оставшись в майке и форменных штанах. Вытащив ремень, он аккуратно сложил его и устроил поверх сложенной рубашки. Тут же подошел Мюллер, взял его вещи и отнес подальше, вне зоны досягаемости. Баки на секунду закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и затем заставил себя лечь в кровать, вытянув руки и ноги так, чтобы их было удобно зафиксировать.

Тем, кто закреплял его, был доктор Линд — он всякий раз спрашивал, даже про левую руку, удобно ли ему и не давит ли что-то. Шапку с электродами он надел в последнюю очередь, и когда Баки опустил голову на подушку, поправил все так, чтобы было удобно. Когда все было готово, Баки уставился в потолок, размышляя о том, как просто им было бы сейчас убить его — кроме того, что это было бы колоссальной тратой всех предыдущих усилий впустую. Они не стали бы возиться с ним все эти последние недели, чтобы прикончить вот так, в мягкой и чистой постели.

Затем Вай — судя по тому, как звучал его голос, он снова стоял за компьютерной стойкой — сказал: 

— Отлично, Барнс, мы начинаем воспроизводить триггерные фразы. Постарайтесь их игнорировать — пусть у нас есть правильные слова, но потребуется какое-то время, чтобы подобрать правильный тон и ритм. Постарайтесь сфокусироваться на чем-то другом, и тогда у вас получится лучше.

Баки помахал руками — насколько позволили фиксаторы, то есть едва двинул пальцами, — и сказал: 

— У вас же найдется для меня еще посуда на помывку?

Вай хмыкнул: 

— Если это помогает, Барнс, то мы постараемся отыскать. Начинаем.

Баки уставился в потолок, когда зазвучал ровный женский голос, произносящий названия цветов на русском, снова и снова, в разной тональности.

Он постарался отключиться, думать о книге, оставленной в соседней комнате. «Братство кольца». Кольцо, наверное, то самое кольцо Бильбо? Должно быть что-то важное про это кольцо. Перечитав на прошлой неделе «Хоббита», Баки не мог перестать думать, насколько бы ему помогло кольцо Бильбо в некоторых его заданиях: маневрировать в странном теневом мире было малой платой за то, что бы он мог сделать, имей это кольцо на пальце, но тогда бы он…

Он вздрогнул, резко дернув головой, словно ему в ухо попал жук. Ход его мыслей оборвался, остался лишь механический голос, повторяющий «синий, синий, синий» в меняющихся интонациях.

— Барнс? Вы в порядке? — спросил Вай.

— Думаю, что-то почувствовал, — ответил Баки, уставившись в потолок и постаравшись не дрожать от мысли об этом выпавшем из памяти мгновении.

О чем же он думал? Кольцо. Книга. Он подумал, что это должна быть еще одна книга о путешествии — там же в начале была карта. Он постарался представить себе карту его собственных перемещений за последние шесть месяцев, со всеми местами, где побывал.

Все это время он носил в себе зашитый Гидрой контроль — запечатанный в руке, выжженный в голове, поджидающий, пока кто-то не…

Все его тело обмякло, ухнуло в кровать, повисло на удерживающих фиксаторах. Он постарался напрячься, двинуться, заговорить, но ничего не вышло. Вай не спросил, в порядке ли он — но над головой все еще звучал голос. Никто даже не заметил разницы. Он и сам не был уверен, что разница есть, но… он пытался двинуться, вырвать руки из оков, шевельнуть ногами, оторвать голову от подушки, сказать хоть слово…

Он не мог двинуть ни единым мускулом. Он постарался задержать дыхание, но даже этого не смог — легкие наполнялись и опорожнялись сами собой, словно он был спокоен и расслаблен. Он вдруг подумал, что может двигать глазами, если, конечно, это не было воображаемым движением — но не смог их открыть. Не мог кричать. Он попытался заорать — он хотел — потому что вдруг понял, что будет дальше.

Он знал, как это происходит. Сначала он не мог двинуться, а потом они делали с ним все, что пожелают. Они делали все, что пожелают, и он чувствовал каждую секунду происходящего и не мог даже кричать. В другие разы ему хотя бы позволяли кричать.

Голос Вая стал громче, но это было совершенно неважно на фоне нарастающей паники. Это был не сон, это было что-то прямо противоположное — не ночной кошмар, а настоящий, всамделишный ад, тюрьма размером с его собственное тело. Он не мог двинуться, не мог кричать — и он пытался, он пытался, и не мог…

Руки коснулись его — толкая, потирая, поглаживая кожу. Он не мог даже вздрогнуть. Они щипали и кололи его — и он не мог отдернуться, не мог им помешать. Они касались его лица, его горла и груди — они везде его касались, они могли делать с ним все, что пожелают. Он знал, как это происходит. Он знал эти руки, эти голоса, этот смех и шуточки — пока они раздевали его, разворачивая так, как им хотелось.

Нет, он все еще лежал на спине, и штаны все еще были застегнуты. Он слышал голос Вая. Вай звал его по имени, пытался достучаться до него, но Баки не мог на него посмотреть. Не мог бороться, противостоять волне воспоминаний. Он знал. Он знал, что будет дальше. Он знал, что ему уготовано.

И этому не будет конца.

Они сняли с него фиксаторы — в них больше не было нужды, теперь его тело принадлежало им больше, чем ему — и он чувствовал их руки на своей обнаженной коже, язык в своем безвольном рту. Он помнил все, помнил вкус и запах — но запах был неправильным. Пахло… мылом для мытья посуды. Он чувствовал запах мыла с кухни.

— Баки, — позвал Вай. — По твоим мозговым волнам мы видим, что в сознании, и мы пытаемся вытащить тебя. Просто… господи, Барнс, прости. Просто потерпи. Мы тут. Мы пытаемся все исправить. Мы не сдаемся.

Он попытался ответить — и не смог. Он задыхался о того, что пихали ему в рот, более горькое, чем мыло, что-то, что уносило его обратно в темноту.

Так продолжалось, снова и снова: они трахали его, резали его, тыкали пальцами в открытые раны. Они мыли его, не заботясь о том, что он окажет сопротивление. Они разбирали его руку. Они разговаривали вокруг него на русском и английском, а иногда и на обоих. 

Через какое-то время все подернулось дымкой, смешивая времена, воспоминания и ужас — но конца не было видно. Он пытался двинуться — не мог. Не мог кричать. Он даже вдохнуть глубоко не мог.

Слова. Говорил кто-то один, кто-то совсем близко, и слова были… эти слова…

— «...кстати, кто такой хоббит? Пожалуй, стоит рассказать о хоббитах подробнее, так как в наше время они стали редкостью». — Баки услышал голос Эксли еще до того, как узнал слова, погрузился в их ритм и позволил знакомым образам заполнить голову.

Голос Эксли вместе со знакомой историей подняли его почти что к самой поверхности — теперь он знал, где он: в кровати в лаборатории. Все еще одет, невредим, даже знакомой боли затягивающихся ран, и той нет. Он бы все это опознал на раз. Но никто не причинил ему вреда — здесь, сейчас, сегодня. Никто не касался его.

Фиксаторов тоже не было. И он был укрыт одеялом. Эксли продолжал читать, словно собрался прочитать всю книгу до конца. Он вел себя так, словно Баки был ребенком, которому перед сном читают сказку — только наоборот. Он уже спал — ну или, во всяком случае, для них это должно было выглядеть именно так. Может, он был просто заморожен — они могли бы поместить его в бак…

Он попытался уцепиться за голос Эксли, но ледяной холод уносил его, снова топил во тьме. Он попытался закричать — и не мог, не мог, не мог.

По всему его телу скользили руки, ледяные руки — они были повсюду, раскрывая там, где он должен быть закрыт, пальцы толкались, вламывались. Он не мог даже затрястись, не мог заплакать — он чувствовал влагу на лице, щекотно колющую виски и затекающую в уши, и все, что он мог слышать…

— «Ничего не выйдет, — сказал волшебник», — и Баки узнал голос Эндрюса, звучащий слегка безжизненно, словно очень, очень издалека — так же, как… в воскресенье. Тогда Баки говорил с ним через планшет, и тот был в госпитале, как и сейчас, а сам Баки сейчас в лаборатории. Они запустили триггер, и он в лаборатории, парализован, но в безопасности и чистоте, а Эндрюс ему читает. — «Нужен могучий воин, даже герой. Я пытался найти такого, но все могучие воины сражаются друг с другом в далеких землях…»

С голосом Эндрюса он продержался дольше, но все равно очередная волна ужаса вперемешку с воспоминаниями смела его и утащила обратно в темноту и холод, в тюрьму собственного тела.

Новый голос, выдернувший его на поверхность, принадлежал Стиву. Он узнал голос — но не слова, потому что они попросту не могли принадлежать друг другу.

— «Что ж, тогда затянем пояса потуже, и вперед», — произнес Стив, и это… Стив читал ему «Хоббита», и голос у него был теплым, звонким и фальшивым. Это было… плохо, по-настоящему плохо.

Стив притворялся, а значит… Стиву позволили снова его увидеть, а значит… его не смогли освободить и не хотели, чтобы он это понял, но позволили Стиву посмотреть на него, поговорить с ним еще раз, перед тем как… тем, как… и Стив был с ними заодно, Стив…

— Нет, это… — Стив резко замолчал, разрывая ритм истории — и теперь его голос звучал напряженно, но правильно. — Это потому что он знает, что я ненавижу эту книгу, и он психует, потому что звучит так, словно я ему вру. Прости, Бак, слушай…

— «И конечно, орехов не было, — произнес уже другой голос, женский, но теплый, не тот, что говорил триггерные слова. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы узнать агента Романову. — Даже боярышника не было. Он куснул лист щавеля и запил глотком из горного ручья»…

За голос Романовой он цеплялся особенно долго — он знал, что она со Стивом, что Стив здесь, стоит, смотрит и слушает у нее из-за плеча. Стив был не один. И это было хорошо.

Знакомая история, озвученная голосом Романовой, удерживала его в здесь и сейчас, где был Стив, пусть он и не мог его слышать, не мог коснуться, до тех пор, пока какая-то фраза не закинула его обратно в темноту. Там его ждали руки, рты, скальпели и отвертки — и он забыл про все остальное.

Он все еще не мог кричать.

Это продолжалось долго: иногда он почти всплывал на поверхность и слушал, как Дункан, Ли, Мюллер и отец Гузман читают ему по очереди. Отец Гузман голосом изображал всех гномов. Это было так забавно, что Баки рассмеялся бы — но он не мог, так же, как и кричать, и темнота забрала его снова, чтобы трахать, мучить, пытать. Он падал, падал до тех пор, пока кошмар не превратился в оцепенелое ожидание боли и ужаса — а потом и это поглотила тьма.  
__  
Сначала он шевельнулся, и только потом осознал, что может — и выдернул себя из постели, упал на колени, ударившись о твердый пол, и задышал так глубоко, как получилось. Движение с другой стороны кровати — он съежился, дернулся в сторону с поднятыми руками, умоляя: 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо больше, пожалуйста…

— Барнс.

Это был Эксли — он обошел кровать, и Баки заставил себя замереть, содрогаясь от усилия, чтобы не отпрянуть дальше по мере того, как Эксли приближался. Он не мог заставить себя опустить руки, хоть и знал, что это делает тело более уязвимым. Он чувствовал, как из подмышки живой руки стекает пот, а левая рука непрестанно вибрировала, калибруясь, готовясь к атаке.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавил Баки, и в голосе его явно прозвучало рыдание. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась — он делал все, чтобы отчаянный скулеж не рвался наружу с каждым выдохом.

Эксли не стал подходить ближе, но присел в изножье кровати. Руки он устроил на коленях ладонями вниз — предложение вместо угрозы.

Баки заставил себя подняться на колени. Он мог двигаться, мог говорить, мог раскачиваться и задыхаться. Он мог делать что угодно — если только его не запрут снова. Он заставил себя проползти немного вперед.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, не надо больше. Пожалуйста, я сделаю что угодно, только… пожалуйста, не надо больше. Пожалуйста. Я буду…

Баки знал, что он должен предложить, но воспоминания жгли слишком сильно — руки по всему телу, члены, тычущиеся в горло и задницу. Когда он попытался это произнести, горло сдавило спазмом. Он подполз ближе, так, что лицо его оказалось практически между коленей Эксли, и поднял голову.

И тогда он увидел мужчину в дверях — Дункана, тот стоял на страже. Он видел, как Баки ползает, как умоляет. Баки зажмурился, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы, и заставил губы разжаться.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, я сделаю что угодно, только… пожалуйста, не надо больше, пожалуйста. Я пройду через дверь тысячу раз, я… сэр, я сделаю вам хорошо, я могу…

Он снова захлебнулся, слова и вдохи прекратились одновременно — он старался остановить рвотный позыв, — когда Эксли положил ему руку на правое плечо. Он неподвижно застыл, хотя его все еще колотило — каждый мускул звенел от напряжения в ожидании того, что сделает Эксли. Дункан будет смотреть — а может, присоединится и Баки постарается для них — он не станет сражаться — он будет благодарить их, как они пожелают, так долго, как они позволят ему, если только они… если только не…

— Барнс, — позвал Эксли. — Открой глаза. Посмотри на меня.

Баки на секунду зажмурился еще сильнее, а затем вздернул подбородок и открыл глаза. Рука Эксли все еще лежала у него на плече. Эксли терпеливо смотрел на него сверху вниз, и в выражении его лица не было похоти или жестокости.

Баки хотелось сжаться в комок от самого этого акта доброты. Эксли не собирался принимать его предложение — мольбы Баки лишь обнажили его собственную порочность и ничего не позволили ему выиграть перед лицом этой неумолимой, спокойной властности. 

— Я не буду вам врать, Барнс.

Баки выдохнул, у него вырвался еще один безнадежный всхлип.

Хватка Эксли стала сильнее. 

— Я не буду обещать, что мы не станем больше этого делать. Но не сегодня. Не на этой неделе. Мы уберем это из расписания, хорошо? Вам не стоит беспокоиться в оставшиеся пять дней. И когда мы попробуем снова — это будет в вашем расписании. Вы будете знать заранее, и мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы было не так плохо и не так долго. И точно не сегодня и не завтра. Вам не придется делать это снова прямо сейчас. Это я вам обещаю.

Баки с усилием отвел взгляд, голова и все тело его ходили ходуном. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — он поднял обе руки, закрывая уши, всхлипывая, снова и снова — словно это могло чем-то помочь.

— Дункан, — позвал Эксли.

Баки наклонился вперед, сильнее прижимая руки к голове, хотя и понимал, что Дункан сейчас отстранит его руки и заставит его, заставит…

— Эй, — мягко позвал Дункан. — Эй, Барнс, возьми.

Баки услышал веселую, неуместную здесь мелодию.

Он убрал правую руку от уха и потянулся на звук еще до того, как понял, что это. Дункан протягивал ему защитные наушники, те самые, что он носил на кухню. Там всегда звучала только безопасная музыка, которая не могла быть триггером. Баки взял их, на ощупь устроил на голове. Как только они оказались на месте, он посмотрел на Дункана, стоящего над ним, и на Эксли, сидящего в изножье кровати.

Эксли поднялся и поманил его за собой. Баки с усилием развернулся, тоже поднимаясь, расслабляясь под звуки музыки. Эксли указал на свои часы, позволяя Баки рассмотреть: час двадцать семь. Середина ночи. Запертый в собственном теле, он потерял целый день.

Эксли махнул в сторону двери, и Баки пошел туда, следом за Дунканом. Выйдя за дверь, он поднял руки и накрыл ими наушники, словно кто-то мог их отобрать — но снаружи никого не было, лишь тихие и пустынные коридоры. Дункан и Эксли шли по бокам от него, сквозь холодную пустынную ночь, преодолевая небольшое расстояние до казарменного здания, и ждали, пока он неподвижно стоял на пороге, глядя на луну и звезды, глубоко вдыхая чистый уличный воздух. Баки держал ладони поверх наушников до тех пор, пока Дункан не вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, оставляя его в одиночестве в его маленькой казарменной комнате.

Баки опустился на колени и заполз под кровать. Он лежал там под защитой ярких переливов свинга, пока дрожь не утащила его в сон.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующее утро, после четырех часов сна и душа, Баки с трудом заставил себя расстаться с наушниками и переодеться к завтраку. По большому счету он понимал, что никто не знает, что именно делает с ним триггер. Они правда не знали. Все, что они видели — что он неподвижно лежит в кровати. Они не знали…

Когда Баки открыл дверь, на пороге стояли Дункан и Ли, и Баки вспомнил, как валялся у Эксли в ногах. Даже если никто пока не знал — Дункан знал. Дункан видел, как он ползал.

— А что, сегодня без музыки? — вот и все, что спросил Дункан. Баки покачал головой. Дункан пожал плечами: — Ну, тогда сегодня кофе с меня. Пойдем.

Завтрак шел по тому же порядку, что и обычно. Была очередь Дункана идти за кофе — но на этот раз он где-то отыскал бумажные стаканы с крышками и в конце завтрака выдал Баки третью порцию, уже в стакане, и разрешил взять с собой в кабинет Эксли на утреннюю встречу.

Едва увидев Эксли, Баки почувствовал, как у него затряслись руки от фантомного ощущения его ладони на своем плече. Он вспомнил, как сжималось горло, пока он давил из себя предложение отсосать, лишь бы ненадолго, хоть на чуть-чуть отсрочить следующий раунд. Стакан с кофе в руках оказался спасением — он сделал глоток, чтобы отвлечься, а Эксли махнул рукой, как обычно, предлагая ему сесть.

— Я приношу свои извинения, — быстро начал Эксли, и Баки аж застыл. — Вай тоже собирается извиниться, — продолжил Эксли, пристально глядя Баки в глаза. — Ваше утреннее занятие по снятию триггеров начнется с анализа случившегося, но как ваш командующий офицер, я хотел извиниться первым. Вчера мы облажались, и вам досталось, потому что мы, вопреки всей нашей уверенности в обратном, были плохо подготовлены. Мы не собираемся работать над этим триггером до тех пор, пока не найдем что-то, что сможет отправить вас в сон, пока вы под его действием, или хотя бы как-то контролировать продолжительность этого действия. Это была… мы пытали вас, Барнс. И это недопустимо, даже в терапевтических целях, и никаких извинений тут не будет достаточно — но я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что случившееся произошло непреднамеренно, и мне очень жаль.

Баки на него уставился с недоумением.

— Вы же не… — начал он, пытаясь подобрать слова.

Утром он проснулся под кроватью, ощущая себя таким же утомленным, как и вчера — ему так сильно требовалась отлить, что он почти не мог этого сделать, а за завтраком у него был просто зверский аппетит. Но нигде ничего не болело. На теле не было крови. Никто ничего такого с ним вчера не сделал.

Его команда сидела рядом с его кроватью и читала ему книгу — сам Эксли стоял у постели, пока Баки не пришел в себя. Дункан принес ему наушники. Они даже пытались дать ему услышать голос Стива — если только это часть не была кошмаром. И он не был готов спрашивать, не когда Эксли сказал, что они пытали его, а Баки был практически уверен, что ничего такого не было. Но Эксли же сказал, что не будет ему врать.

— Сэр? Вы… меня пытали?

Эксли поморщился и покачал головой. 

— Не физически. Вчера никто не причинил вам физической боли, не считая нескольких первых попыток привести вас в чувство. Но я знаю — что бы ни происходило с вами, пока вы были под действием триггера — это было что-то очень нехорошее. И я уверен, мы могли бы подготовиться лучше, чтобы закончить это куда как раньше.

— Но... — начал Баки и тут же замолчал. Эксли вскинул бровь, взглядом поощряя его продолжать. Баки откликнулся на разрешение. — Но это же были не вы. Это… это я сам. Что-то в моей голове. Никто ничего мне не делал. Это я сам.

— Но мы тебя туда толкнули, Барнс, — покачал головой Эксли. — И мы думали, что сумеем помочь выбраться обратно — и не смогли. Это наша вина.

__

— Это выглядело как пытки, — пояснил Вай после того, как Баки пересказал ему слова Эксли. Баки нахмурился. 

— Но я же просто там лежал. И мне даже читали.

— Да, — кивнул Вай, — вы просто там лежали в шапке с датчиками, помните? И мы сняли ее только после того, как ваши мозговые волны показали, что вы перешли в дельта-фазу сна — после того, как потеряли сознание. А до этого — у нас бесперебойная десятичасовая запись работы вашего мозга. И зоны, отвечающие не только за страх, но и за физическую боль, вспыхивали снова и снова. Мы видели, когда вы слышали нас — и тогда вы были относительно спокойны и реагировали на слова, но также мы видели, как вы отвечали на какие-то раздражители, которых не было в комнате. Мы знали, когда вам страшно и когда больно — даже если и не видели своими глазами, то все равно понимали, насколько реально это все было для вас.

У Баки внутри все вымерзло — перед глазами волной пронеслись образы, такие же яркие, как и те, что сыпались на него, пока они лежал в той кровати. Он распахнул глаза и уставился на сложенные на коленях руки — сжал их в кулаки и с усилием заставил разжаться обратно.

— Барнс? — осторожно позвал Вай.

— Вы… вы смогли что-то увидеть? — тихо спросил он.

Он и сам точно не помнил всех этих вещей, которые, по ощущениям, случились лишь вчера, или всего того, что происходило раньше. Он не мог даже вообразить, что было самым плохим из того, что там можно было увидеть. Откуда бы они ни были, эти яркие картинки-воспоминания кружили перед глазами, вся эта боль и грязь, и все то, что они с собой приносили.

— Мы не можем читать ваши мысли, — ответил Вай. — И мы не могли видеть, что конкретно вы чувствовали или вспоминали, но по тому, как освещались определенные участки вашего мозга, мы смогли составить примерное представление, какие ощущения вы испытывали.

У Баки подвело живот. 

— Ощущения…

— Да, — подтвердил Вай, и голос его звучал так же осторожно. — Именно. Например, ощущения, связанные с сексом. Там было что-то такое? Вы беспокоитесь, что мы могли это увидеть?

Баки вздрогнул, передернул плечами, пытаясь отогнать воспоминание о том, как он не мог даже кричать, пока с ним делали все, что хотели. 

— Что-то вроде… не сильно отличалось. Совсем нет. Просто я не мог кричать.

— Значит, сильно отличалось, — сказал Вай. — Крик помогает. Были исследования — люди легче переносят боль, если им разрешено кричать и ругаться. А если кричать нельзя, то и боль ощущается сильнее, и страшное кажется еще более ужасным.

— Но вы же сказали… — начал было Баки и снова замолчал. Может, Вай поможет ему сформулировать?

— Я видел, что вы испытывали какие-то эмоции из сексуального спектра, может, возбуждение или удовольствие, посреди адской боли и страха, — сказал Вай. — Барнс, для всего этого есть термин.

Баки вздрогнул.

— Нет, я… понимаю, мы раньше на этом особо не останавливались, потому что у нас было много других моментов, которые надо было обсудить, но… Когда вы сказали, что это не так сильно отличалось — что вы имели ввиду, отличалось от чего?

— От других случаев, — сказал Баки, и голос его упал до едва различимого шепота. — Когда со мной занимались сексом. Рамлоу с шокером в тот последний день, или другие похожие ситуации.

— Другие ситуации, когда они вас насиловали, — мягко поправил Вай, словно это было одно и то же. Баки резко взглянул на него и покачал головой.

— Да, — сказал Барнс. — Это они тоже делали. Они насиловали меня — трахали — но я про то, что иногда… иногда мне давали кончить. Так что это было, это было…

— Нет, — резко оборвал его Вай.

Баки дернулся и замер, остро осознав, что Вай тоже старший по званию.

— Простите, — сказал Вай, — но подобное умозаключение в корне неверно, Барнс. Каждый раз, когда вас насильно склоняли к сексуальному контакту — неважно, трахали вас, или кто-то сосал ваш член, что бы там ни было, если это было по принуждению — особенно если вы были напуганы, испытывали боль и не были способны даже кричать — не имеет значения, кончали вы в результате или нет. Это — изнасилование. И в этом нет вашей вины. И даже если вам позволяли что-то чувствовать в процессе — это все равно насилие.

Несколько долгих секунд Баки смотрел на него, медленно моргая, а затем спросил: 

— Вы что, хотите сказать, что у меня не было секса с тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года?

— Я… — Вай вздохнул. — Я не говорю, что вы теперь должны ощущать то, что с вами случилось, как-то иначе, не так, как до этого. Если иногда вам было чуть лучше, чуть меньше больно — или хотя бы вы ощущали это как что-то, что лучше, посреди по-настоящему плохого — я не хочу забирать это, не хочу говорить, что вы не должны так думать. Но я хочу, чтобы вы понимали — это было изнасилование. Вас заставляли — вас принуждали, отбирали ваши права, вашу способность решать, с кем заниматься сексом, заниматься ли им вообще — и именно это и значит слово «насилие». Особенно если вы были вот так парализованы — вы же были совершенно беспомощны и даже не могли общаться. Это не могло быть ничем иным. Да даже по определению, даже если вам было не больно, все, что кто-то проделывает с вами под воздействием триггера, будет насилием.

Баки сомневался, было ли ему тогда хоть раз не больно. Но еще он помнил, что когда боль становилось по-настоящему невыносимой, иногда в конце ему было хорошо. Он помнил милосердие Рамлоу в день нападения на хэлликериеры, и техников, что расстегивали ему штаны и мазали руку смазкой, пока его трясло в кресле. Он помнил вспышку удовольствия посреди моря боли так ярко, что она и сейчас отдавалась во всем его теле — от яиц до позвоночника.

— Изнасилование, — повторил он, пытаясь натянуть слово на образы. Все, что казалось хорошим, каждое их прикосновение, все, что казалось настоящим.

— Это именно то, что с вами делали, — сказал Вай, и голос его звучал устало. — И это же значит, что вы ни в чем не виноваты и вам совершенно точно нечего стыдиться. Вы не сделали ничего плохого. И я хочу, чтобы вы это понимали.

— Так точно, сэр, — пробормотал Баки.

Вай потер лицо ладонью.

— А суть всего этого разговора в том, чтобы объяснить вам — мы не хотели заставить вас переживать все это снова, это было контрпродуктивно, и мне очень жаль, — сказал Вай. — У нас есть снотворное, которое работает на Роджерсе, так что мы подумали, что и на вас оно тоже сработает, но очевидно, вы чаще подвергались воздействию опиатов, чем он — или просто ваша естественная толерантность к ним гораздо выше. По вашей мозговой активности мы видели, что препарат не погрузил вас в сон, но что он на самом деле вам дал, мы понять не смогли — кроме того, что вы были все так же в ужасе. В следующие несколько дней мы попробуем на вас другие комбинации и дозировки, пока вы в полном сознании и можете дать нам понять, как себя чувствуете. На некоторых людей седативные препараты оказывают парадоксальные эффекты. Последнее, чего бы нам хотелось — это дать вам что-то, что усилит паническую атаку, а в сон все равно не погрузит.

Баки медленно кивнул, хотя никаких вопросов в высказывании Вая не прозвучало.

Какое-то время Вай просто смотрел на него, пока наконец Баки не сказал: 

— Когда вы найдете нужную комбинацию, вы снова используете на мне этот триггер.

Эксли уже говорил ему об этом. Они сделают это снова, когда смогут контролировать продолжительность. Когда смогут делать с ним то, что действительно собирались, и столько времени, сколько потребуется.

— Да, — сказал Вай. — Нам придется. Единственный способ убедиться, что никто не использует триггер против вас — снять его. А значит, нужно активировать его в безопасной обстановке.

Баки посмотрел в сторону. Он не станет умолять не делать этого. Он не станет предлагать сделать все, чего бы они ни пожелали. Он же уже знает ответ, не так ли?

Знакомство со Стивом объяснило Баки: люди, верящие в то, что поступают правильно — самые безжалостные. Неважно, что он сделает. Сейчас, когда они так уверены в том, что помогают, их не остановит ничто.

— Барнс, — позвал Вай. — Может, вы знаете, как вас из этого вытаскивали? Может, помните, что они делали, пока вы были под…

— Они меня замораживали, — сказал Баки, с трудом сглотнув и практически выталкивая слова. Если он не мог помешать — что ж, почему бы и не рассказать, с чем предстояло работать. — После того, как я выполнял задание, меня вырубали — и потом, пока я был такой, делали со мной то, что им было нужно — почти все технические манипуляции, например. А потом меня замораживали. Или… иногда отправляли на кресло. Пятьдесят тысяч вольт перезапустят что угодно.

— Ясно, — сказал Вай после очередной паузы, которая, как теперь понимал Баки, значила, что он не собирается делиться своим мнением об услышанном.

Баки не знал, как описать словами то облегчение, которое приносили ему кресло с криокамерой после такого заключения в собственном теле.

— Ясно, — повторил Вай. — Значит, нам ничего из этого не подходит. Мы придумаем что-то с седативами и не станем предпринимать новых попыток, пока не будем уверены, что все пройдет как надо.  
__  


Расписание осталось тем же — только в два ближайших утра блоки «Выявление триггеров» заменили на «Подбор седативов». В результате утром четверга Баки провел минут пятнадцать в состоянии неприятной обдолбанности — пока коктейль не выветрился из крови; затем, после второй попытки, его давило тревогой и все чесалось где-то около часа — и он кругами бродил по лаборатории, вгрызаясь в нижнюю губу, пока она не закровила. Третья попытка усыпила его на полчаса, а затем часа три он чувствовал себя сонным и разбитым, и ощущение не выветрилось до самой тренировки — его отпустило лишь после семи километров кросса.

В пятницу утром его дважды усыпили и разбудили без особых неприятных эффектов, а после третьего раза Баки сначала показалось, что все в порядке — пока до него не дошло, что он может нюхать цвета. Где-то через полчаса эффект выветрился, но Баки тер нос до самого вечера, пытаясь припомнить невероятные призрачные ароматы.

— И как, — спросил Баки на следующей часовой встрече с Ваем после обеда, — вам удалось получить правильную комбинацию?

Вай медленно кивнул. 

— Думаем, да. Утром понедельника проведем еще парочку тестов.

Значит, «Выявления триггеров» не будет и в понедельник. Но это не избавило его от каждодневной сессии по «Снятию триггеров». За последние два дня Баки под воздействием триггера пять раз пытался пройти через дверь — добраться до Эксли, чтобы «доложить на базу». Ну, хотя бы во время вторых попыток он, даже колотясь в дверь, уже понимал, что делает это под воздействием триггера, а значит, надо попробовать что-то еще. На второй день ему на мгновение удалось остановиться, и Эксли тут же открыл дверь снаружи и выпустил его. Он считал это прогрессом.

— Итак, — спросил Баки, — вы будете пробовать снова? В понедельник?

Вай кивнул. 

— Если седатив сработает во время теста в понедельник утром, то да. Тогда попробуем поработать над триггером в понедельник после обеда.

Баки кивнул, не поднимая взгляда от ладоней. Они не оставят его так на часы — это продлится столько, сколько обозначено в расписании.

— А пока, — сказал Вай, — уже ведь почти выходные. Какие-то планы?

В голосе его звучало дружелюбное поддразнивание — планы Баки были четко пропечатаны в его же расписании — но один из блоков, завтра после обеда, гласил: «Визит: Роджерс». Баки старался не думать об этом всю неделю — на случай, если вдруг облажается, и визит отберут, если вдруг те тридцать секунд, что Стив читал ему по телефону, будут единственным, что Баки получит на этой неделе. На случай, если что-то еще пойдет не так.

— Может, — тихо сказал Баки. — Может… быть. Расскажу в понедельник.

Вай улыбнулся и выпытывать не стал, а вместо этого рассказал ему о дыхательных упражнениях и практике осознанных сновидений.


	9. Chapter 9

В субботу, завидев стоящего в дверях Стива, Баки застыл как вкопанный.

Стив не улыбался. Он с секунду не двигался, а затем устремился к Баки широкими шагами — так, и Баки прекрасно это знал, Стив ходил только тогда, когда запрещал себе бежать.

Баки сделал шаг ему навстречу — Ли с Мюллером автоматически отступили в стороны, — и вот уже руки Стива обнимают его, а тело его, словно стена, отрезает окружающий мир. Баки спрятал лицо у него на плече, прижимаясь крепче. Стив первый начал — никто не мог бы обвинить Баки, он просто последовал примеру.

— Увидимся на тренировке, Барнс, — сказал Мюллер, но Баки даже не потрудился обернуться в его сторону.

Стив гладил его по спине, скользил рукой вверх и вниз по позвоночнику, и Баки вдруг понял, что все это время ждал, чтобы его обняли вот так — и чтобы он мог вцепиться в ответ. Ему было это нужно, как вода или воздух, все последние дни.

— Это были… — Стив чуть отстранился, и Баки нехотя ослабил хватку, откинул голову, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом, — самые длинные две недели в моей жизни.

— И стоит ли оно того, — едва успел произнести Баки, как рот Стива коснулся его губ.

Поцелуй даже близко не был грубым, жестким или яростным — в отличие от объятий, — но Баки вздрогнул, отвечая, вжимаясь губами в губы Стива. Он сгреб его рубашку в кулаки и плотно сжал.

Через мгновение Стив разорвал поцелуй и потянулся вперед, касаясь лбом лба Баки. 

— Я хотел приехать. На прошлой неделе, сразу после случившегося, и потом еще во вторник, после того, как они позвонили. Я хотел быть рядом.

— И кто отговорил тебя брать стены казармы штурмом? — в груди Баки потеплело от уверенности, что будь у Стива хоть малейшее подозрение, он бы штурмовал какие угодно ворота, если бы это был единственный способ добраться до него. Судя по той силе, с которой Стив сжимал его, например, если бы их продержали порознь еще хоть день.

— Сначала Эксли, — ответил Стив. — Потом, во вторник, после того, как мне рассказали, что тут у вас — Наташа и Сэм, эти двое практически уселись на меня.

Баки ухмыльнулся, воображая себе картину: обманчиво слабая Романова устроилась у Стива на груди, пока Уилсон удерживает его за ноги. На воображаемой картинке в руках у Романовой была книга в мягкой обложке — он помнил ее голос в темноте, как она читала про голодного хоббита.

— Ты же мне читал, да? — спросил Баки. — Мне же не показалось?

— Да, где-то секунд тридцать, а потом они сказали, что ты запаниковал даже сильнее, — со слабой улыбкой ответил Стив. — Они только-только закончили весь этот инструктаж про то, чтобы я не дай бог не произнес ничего помимо текста книги, потому что мы не знали, как ты это воспримешь или услышишь, не станет ли это частью твоей панической атаки. Они подумали, что знакомая история поможет тебе выбраться обратно, и что знакомые голоса тут тоже только на руку. И если бы ты не успокоился под голос Наташи, думаю, Эксли нашел бы способ сжить меня со света за то, что я сказал так много не того, и ты это услышал.

— Понятно, — сказал Баки. — Как только ты это сказал, я понял, что это и правда ты. Я все понимал.

Стив кивнул и не стал спрашивать, не ошибся ли он в причине, по которой запаниковал Баки, услышав его голос. Затем взгляд Стива скользнул дальше, ему за спину — и до Баки дошло, что они все еще в коридоре, вцепились друг в друга так, словно собирались не разлепляться больше никогда. Стив лишь дождался, пока Мюллер и Ли скрылись за поворотом, чтобы поцеловать его, но в любую минуту мог появиться кто-то еще. Прямо сейчас, например.

— Может, нам, — Стив глянул в сторону комнаты отдыха, выражение лица у него было настороженным. Баки знал — он подумал о камерах и том, что менять коридор на иллюзорную уединенность комнаты с закрытой дверью, где за ними могли наблюдать, было тем еще выбором.

Баки, по правде говоря, так никого и не спросил. Никто не сказал ему, что он обязан принимать своих визитеров в комнате отдыха. Разговор с Эндрюсом вообще происходил в его комнате, потому что Эндрюс попросил о приватности.

— Они, э… — начал Баки, посмотрев в сторону другой двери. — Не думаю, что они мониторят мою комнату. Ну, или хотя бы не все время.

Стив облизал губы, и Баки замер, внезапно подумав, не услышал ли Стив в его словах какого-то приглашения, обещания чего-то большего, которое Баки дал, сам того не понимая. Объятие Стива все еще ощущались очень приятно, но если он захочет большего…

Стив притянул его еще плотнее, сжимая сильнее — вместо очередного поцелуя. 

— Бак, не торопись.

Баки кивнул и отстранился, но лишь настолько, чтобы дать Стиву возможность двигаться. Тот закинул руку ему на плечо, и Баки накрыло воспоминанием, на этот раз памятью тела, как он сам делал подобное — только Стив был гораздо меньше, и рука Баки легко помещалась на его плечах. Тогда, помнится, Стив едва выносил подобные прикосновения.

Баки вспомнил, как хотел тогда, чтобы Стив в ответ обнял его за талию — сейчас он проделал это сам, устроив руку у Стива на спине, а тот посмотрел на него, улыбаясь. В дверях комнаты им пришлось извернуться, чтобы протиснуться через проем, не размыкая объятий.

Они уселись рядом в изножье аккуратно заправленной койки, и Баки повернулся к Стиву, спрятав лицо у него на плече. Он вдыхал его запах, пытаясь запечатлеть присутствие Стива в собственной коже, дать ему просочиться в кости.

Он дожил до субботы. Ему позволили снова увидеть Стива.

Теперь была очередь Стива позволять Баки просто молча прижиматься к нему. И здесь даже не было телевизора, чтобы заполнить тишину фильмом.

— Ну, — начал Баки, не поднимая головы, — и чем ты вообще занимаешься, когда не сражаешься с несправедливостью?

— Да всякой ерундой, — Баки чувствовал эту поддельную легкость в его голосе. И он знал, что Стив позволил ему это услышать, позволил понять, что ему приходится умалчивать о большей части того, что он делает сейчас в реальном мире. — Сэм отказался поверить, что мне просто не дано готовить — и пытается меня учить.

— А он вообще понимает, что тебе просто дела нет до того, вкусно ли то, что ты ешь или нет — лишь было много?

— Мне есть… — начал было Стив, но это было враньем. Баки заржал — вышло так громко, что Стиву не осталось ничего другого, как заткнуться и сформулировать иначе: — Ну, вообще отличить я могу. Просто это не так важно. И сейчас полно полуфабрикатов и ресторанов! Можно вообще без проблем найти вкусную еду — так зачем я буду тратить время и пытаться приготовить что-то сам?

— И что, Сэм просто отстал? — спросил Баки.

— Да он бы отстал, — мрачно ответил Стив. — Но тогда он бы взялся поправлять что-то помимо моих кулинарных навыков, например…

Баки погладил его по груди. Он это прекрасно понимал. Если бы ему предложили три часа уроков готовки вместо следующей попытки снять триггер, он бы ухватился за фартук так быстро, что у всех просто голова бы пошла кругом.

— И что же Сэм заставил тебя готовить?

Стив тяжело вздохнул и с мрачным видом принялся перечислять, какими способами он пытался испортить печенье по особому рецепту мамы Сэма — из-за того, что он просто не обращал внимания на свои действия. Баки устроился на нем поудобнее и смеялся, а несколько раз даже отважился на то, чтобы разжать руку и вытереть набежавшие от смеха слезы.

Через какое-то время снова стало тихо, и они просто молча лежали вместе, прижимаясь вплотную, вцепившись друг в друга. Потом Стив спросил: 

— С тобой хорошо обращались на прошлой неделе? Сложно было? Я волновался.

Баки застонал и отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза. 

— Скажи честно, ты звонил Эксли и просил, чтобы они не наказывали меня за то, что я чуть не убил Эндрюса?

— Это… может, что-то такое и всплыло в разговоре, в котором он велел мне не совать свой звездно-полосатый гражданский супергеройский нос на вверенную ему территорию и пообещал арестовать меня, если я попытаюсь попасть на базу без разрешения.

Баки ткнул Стива металлическим кулаком — достаточно сильно, так, чтобы тот прочувствовал, а потом распластался по нему снова, притягивая как можно ближе.

— То, как меня наказали, было намного меньше того, что я заслужил, — сказал он. — Несколько дней взыскания, мытье посуды. Мне выдали большие наушники, так что я ничего вокруг не слышал, и никто не смог бы снова меня вырубить. То, что ты не навестил меня на прошлой неделе, наверное, было самым плохим — хотя сейчас понимаю, что Эксли, скорее всего, наказал тебя больше, чем меня.

Стив виновато вздохнул и потерся щекой о макушку Баки. На мгновение это заняло все внимание Баки — как приятно было ощущать что-то с такой короткой стрижкой. 

— Значит, ты провел все выходные в одиночестве?

Баки фыркнул: 

— Да я тут вообще не бываю в одиночестве, если ты вдруг не заметил две вечно следующие за мной тени. И мне позволили поговорить с Эндрюсом по видео — он был в госпитале — в прошлое воскресенье, он…

Баки запнулся, пытаясь объяснить то ощущение доброты, доверия и приязни, что возникло между ним и Эндрюсом, и из-за чего Баки рассказал то, что он рассказал. Он нахмурился, уставился на собственную руку, комкавшую рубашку Стива, и произнес, только тут осознав, как это называется: 

— Эндрюс мой друг.

Боковым зрением он увидел, как медленно кивнул Стив. 

— Бак, это хорошо. Я рад, что у тебя тут появился друг.

Баки кивнул и не стал рассказывать про остальных. Эндрюс — это самое важное. Эндрюс — тот, кому он рассказал.

— Я рассказал ему про себя. Что люблю тебя.

— Да? — на этот раз никаких запинок не было, лишь пальцы Стива чуть сильнее сжались на слове «люблю». — А ты сказал ему, что я тоже по тебе с ума схожу, или он думает, что я разбил тебе сердце?

— Да он просто хотел знать, нужно ли ему защищать мою невинность от тебя, — парировал Баки. — Я сказал ему, что этот поезд ушел уже очень давно.

Стив фыркнул. На этот раз он потерся щекой о щетину на голове Баки медленнее, явно тоже наслаждаясь ощущением.

— Я не спешу шокировать твоих товарищей, Бак. Мы же можем подождать, пока не останемся по-настоящему наедине, да?

Баки подумал, что был бы совершенно не против подождать и гораздо дольше — не то чтобы у него были хоть какие-то мысли, сколько он пробудет здесь, и как долго Майк с командой защиты смогут держать его подальше от пожизненного заключения или петли — но тем не менее, может, где-то в процессе ему станет получше настолько, что чертов член наконец встанет. И если Стиву нужно полное уединение — что ж, кто такой Баки, чтобы ему в этом перечить?

— Да, почему бы и не подождать, — согласился Баки, словно это была уступка с его стороны. — Не хотелось бы шокировать Эндрюса.

Снова стало тихо, а через несколько секунд Стив спросил: 

— Ну а теперь, когда с мытьем посуды покончено, какие еще для тебя придумали занятия?

Он не спросил прямым текстом, какого черта вообще случилось во вторник, но, видимо, это было самое близкое из того, что Стив мог позволить себе. Баки постарался объяснить — так лаконично, как только смог — про кровать, тест, и как он запаниковал, поняв, что не может ни двинуться, ни закричать.

— Господи, это просто ужасно, — сказал Стив, прижимая Баки еще плотнее. — Мне раньше про такое кошмары снились. Полиомиелит.

Баки не был уверен, знал ли он вообще про это, или забыл после падения, но прикрыл глаза, благодаря без слов. Если Стив посчитает, что произошедшее было достаточно ужасно само по себе, то не станет расспрашивать о деталях. Баки не придется говорить, помнит ли он, что с ним делали, пока он был под действием триггера.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Просто… лежал там вот так. И я даже не понимал, закончится ли это хоть когда-то, смогу ли я…

Стив молча сжал его сильнее, и Баки, постаравшись сделать тон как можно беззаботнее, сменил тему: 

— Вообще, они теперь пытаются все это поправить. Вчера мне пытались подобрать снотворное — и случайно сделали так, что я стал различать цвета на запах.

Оказалось, у Стива имелось собственное — и весьма авторитетное — мнение о том, какой у каждого цвета должен быть запах, даже если эти запахи были чьими-то галлюцинациями. Они с полчаса спорили о различных оттенках зеленого. А остаток времени Стив просто держал его в объятиях и не задавал никаких вопросов.

К концу третьего часа, когда Стив поднялся с кровати, живая рука Баки уже немного ныла от напряжения, а правая сторона тела вдруг показалась голой и выставленной напоказ, как кожа, с которой только сняли повязку. Он притянул Стива в еще один поцелуй — сильный и необходимый, но по-прежнему со сжатыми губами. И они оба все еще только держались за руки.

— Скоро увидимся, — тихо сказал Стив. Он не сказал, когда, так что ничего нельзя было сглазить или поменять. Просто факт. Они же обязательно снова увидятся, даже если на этот раз Стиву придется штурмовать базу. — Удачи в понедельник.

Баки кивнул, поняв — Стив не придет к ним завтра на службу. Но и ладно. Все уже было хорошо, и он просто будет ждать — еще день, еще понедельник. В следующую субботу. Или в субботу через выходные.

— Скоро увидимся, — согласился Баки и разжал объятья.


	10. Chapter 10

В понедельник утром, едва выйдя за дверь, Баки увидел Эндрюса, поджидающего его вместе с Дунканом, чтобы сопроводить на завтрак. Мгновение Баки просто смотрел на него, чувствуя, как губы тянутся в широченную улыбку — Эндрюсу же удалось держать лицо получше, и он выглядел почти бесстрастно.

— А жена знает, чем ты прямо сейчас занимаешь? — спросил Баки, наконец справившись со своим лицом.

Наступила очередь Эндрюса расплыться в перепуганной улыбке. Дункан заржал еще до того, как тот успел ответить: 

— Не-а, а если спросит, скажу, что занят чем-нибудь тихим-мирным, типа испытания оружия, ясно?

— Да, да, именно так я ей и скажу при встрече, — согласился Баки, и Эндрюс нервно кивнул и, развернувшись, зашагал в сторону столовой.

__

После обеда, когда Баки вошел в лабораторию, Эндрюс занял пост снаружи. Этим утром у них была еще одна, заключительная сессия по подбору седативного препарата, в этой же лаборатории, но почему-то у Баки не получилось убедить себя, что это — то же самое. Он снял ботинки и носки, ремень и рубашку. Он передал их Дункану и сел на край кровати в ожидании дальнейших приказов. Он практически хотел, чтобы снова были фиксаторы — хоть какое-то доказательство, что они не знают, с чем предстоит столкнуться.

— Ладно, Барнс, — сказал Вай, подойдя к нему и присаживаясь перед ним на корточки — так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. Он протянул Баки шапку с электродами, и тот надел ее как надо, вспомнив, как она сидела в прошлый раз. Рекордер он, как и тогда, засунул в карман штанов.

— Сейчас все будет быстро, а если мы увидим, что вы в кататонии и панике — мы тут же переведем все в сон. Вы же сами знаете, как быстро вырубает вас новая комбинация — раз, и вы уже будете спать. Так что план на сегодня — постараться не паниковать. От этого триггера нам быстро не избавиться, так что давайте хотя бы попытаемся сделать так, чтобы даже под его действием вы оставались с нами и чувствовали себя расслабленно. Никто к вам не прикоснется после активации — только в случае медицинской необходимости. Я буду говорить с вами, все время, и я прошу вас фокусироваться на моем голосе до тех пор, пока не заснете. Вот и все, что вам нужно будет сегодня сделать.

Баки кивнул, и Вай легко ему улыбнулся, а потом указал на кровать. 

— Тогда устраивайтесь поудобнее.

Баки лег, а потом, решив последовать совету Вая, свернулся клубочком на боку, устроив левую руку сверху. Подошедший Линд лишь поправил пару контактов, а затем положил на кровать набор для внутривенного вливания. Баки вытянул правую руку, и Линд вставил иглу и подсоединил к длинной перекрытой трубке, в любой момент готовый подать нужную дозу. Он закрепил иглу капельницы на руке, пару раз почти нежно похлопал Баки по запястью, и его место тут же занял Вай — он устроился на стуле рядом с кроватью.

Поверх его плеча Баки видел Эндрюса — тот уверенно кивнул от двери. Баки кивнул в ответ и отвернулся, еще сильнее утыкаясь в подушку. Он не один. Они не бросят его. Он выберется из всего этого невредимым. Ему обещали.

Голос — в записи — пронзил его, словно пуля, разом превращая мышцы в кисель. На этот раз он отметил как выключается рука, сразу, как только тело утратило контроль. Там, где обычно стоял едва слышимый гул, теперь была тишина, и он чувствовал неподвижность металлической руки так же, как и других, живых конечностей.

— Все хорошо, Барнс, — сказал Вай. — Вы под программой, все ваши показатели в норме. Постарайтесь сфокусироваться на запахах вокруг вас — можете, к примеру, почувствовать запах отбеливателя или стирального порошкa от подушки?

Он мог. А еще он чувствовал запах собственного пота. Просто пота — ни крови, ни вони немытого, агонирующего от ужаса тела. Просто лаборатория. Он в лаборатории. Он слышит голос Вая. Ему не нужно пытаться ответить — Вай от него этого и не ждет.

— Отлично, вы замечательно справляетесь. Слушайте мой голос, — сказал Вай, и затем все исчезло.

__

Проснувшись, Баки уже снова мог двигаться, но на этот раз он поймал себя сразу, лишь сел на кровати с широко разведенными руками — и ту же секунду увидел Вая, который по-прежнему сидел на стуле рядом.

— Что это было? — требовательно спросил Баки. — Прошло секунд десять!

— Это, — ответил Вай, — успех. Потрясающий успех. Вы просто великолепно справились.

— Да вы даже не дали мне ничего почувствовать, — возмутился Баки, и Вай улыбнулся.

— Так и есть, — сказал он. — Мы не хотели, чтобы вам стало страшно, так что мы просто не дали вам времени испугаться. Если бы вы сразу запаниковали, то мы бы вообще не стали ждать, но вы вроде бы остались здесь и с нами. В следующий раз постараемся довести до минуты.

— Минута, — неверяще повторил Баки. Да минуту он мог бы выдержать что угодно — и Вай это знал. — Ладно, как скажете, минута так минута.

Вай покачал головой. 

— Нет, мы не станем снова погружать вас в сон. С этим триггером на сегодня покончено. Если чувствуете в себе силы, можете сделать несколько попыток с дверью.

— Отлично, — сказал Баки. — Господи, да как скажете, дверь так дверь. Десять секунд, да что они вообще могут доказать.

Закрывая Баки в соседней, пустой комнате, Вай все еще улыбался. Баки подошел к книге, «Братство кольца», так и лежащей на краю мата. Он демонстративно открыл ее на первой странице и принялся читать — и успел управиться с целой страницей, пока приказ не выбил его и он, уронив книгу, пошел пробиваться через дверь.

На второй попытке, перед тем как подняться, он сумел положить книгу страницами вниз, отмечая, где остановился.

__  
После двух попыток с дверью он чувствовал себя уставшим и измученным, но, по крайней мере, у него появилось ощущение какого-то достижения. До конца «Снятия триггеров» оставалось еще полтора часа, но на этот раз в том, что его опустили раньше, никакого сюрприза не было, и Эндрюс с Дунканом просто отвели его обратно в комнату отдыха.

Эндрюс достал ДВД — Баки не видел этого фильма раньше — и сказал: 

— Мы немного отклонимся от плана, этот вышел в семьдесят седьмом, но, думаю, тебе понравится.

На обложке было изображение мультяшного волшебника с длинной, белоснежной бородой — он стоял позади хоббита, который сидел на куче золота, а в воздухе за их спинами парил дракон. «Хоббит».

— Про это сняли фильм? — спросил Баки, потянувшись к коробке, пока Эндрюс ставил диск в проигрыватель. Дункан втиснулся рядом с ним с другой стороны дивана, а Баки откинулся назад, устраивая голову на спинке.

Дункан издал какой-то звук, и Эндрюс, даже не глянув на него, сказал: 

— Не можешь вести себя прилично — пойди постой на страже в коридоре, Дунк. А мы собираемся смотреть «Хоббита».

— Не, все в порядке, — горячо заверил тот. В этот момент начался фильм, и Баки шикнул:

— Эй, замолчите, оба!

В последующий час никто не обменялся ни словом.

__

Баки проснулся, но двинуться все равно не смог. На горле была рука — щупали пульс? Вай же сказал, что никто не прикоснется к нему, только в случае медицинской необходимости, но, может, это было… но Вая он не слышал.

Знакомый голос — Эксли, — но был и кто-то еще, второй, он говорил по-русски. Он рассмеялся, сильнее сжимая руку на горле Баки, пару раз легко тряхнул его — и даже не будь Баки уже под триггером, все равно не смог бы вскрикнуть.

Он даже не мог дышать. Рук становилось все больше, гул голосов нарастал, все знакомые, но он не мог вспомнить имен. Они говорили на русском, английском и немецком — а еще на языках, которых он не понимал, — говорили, что они сейчас с ним сделают, нашептывали самые ужасные, худшие из возможных вещи.

Боль в вытраханном теле, внезапно, без подготовки, ударила его, словно нож в живот, он попытался закричать — и не мог. Вспомнились слова Вая: «страшные вещи кажутся страшнее, а боль сильнее» — так оно и было. Все случилось слишком быстро, слишком остро, он не понимал, что происходит. Руки по всему телу: открывают его, двигают его безжизненные конечности, он чувствует горячее дыхание на затылке — и не может перестать, — а еще чувствует то, как беспощадно, жестоко его трахают.

Рука в смазке коснулась его члена, погладила, пока чей-то чужой член пробивал себе дорогу в его задницу, а жестокие руки касались повсюду, а голоса говорили что-то неразборчиво у него над головой. Он не мог двигаться, но и перестать все это чувствовать тоже не мог. Не мог удержаться и не отвечать на все это.

Прошло уже столько времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал что-то так ярко и остро, и прямо сейчас удовольствие от боли захватило все его тело. Ему хотелось содрогаться и стонать, толкаться в руку — но он не мог двинуться ни на миллиметр. Он не мог даже вздохнуть вне навязанного ритма, не мог…

Он понял, что его левая рука вовсе не неподвижна — и тут же сжал пальцы в кулак. Он ударил вперед, в пустоту, вниз, — и упал с кровати.

Он сильно ударился об пол, не сумев даже сгруппироваться перед падением. Он задыхался, его колотило остаточным ужасом, а член натягивал трусы. Он сидел, уставившись на него, в темноте своей комнаты, в казарме, ощущая нечто неприятное в груди — и в то же время отчаянное желание поймать то единственное, что было настоящим во всем этом кошмаре: удовольствие, облаком нависающее поверх всего остального, сильное, захватывающее.

Он повернулся, облокотившись спиной о бортик кровати, и сунул правую руку в трусы. Делая это, он снова вспомнил то ощущение чужой руки в смазке, вспомнил, как техник мазал его ладонь и пихал ему в ширинку.

Движение ладони по члену снизу вверх выбило из него дрожащий выдох, все тело словно засветилось от легкого трения по тугой, чувствительной плоти. Он откинул голову на матрас, напоминания себе, что он здесь и сейчас, так, как учил его Вай. В комнате, в безопасности. Никто, скорее всего, не наблюдал за ним, и уж точно никто не трогал его — ни сейчас, ни до этого…

Член вдруг стал мягким — даже несмотря на ритмичные движения его ладони.

— Нет, — вслух пробормотал Баки, левой рукой стаскивая трусы, будто обзор происходящего мог помочь. Он сжал правую руку еще крепче — но ощущение ускользало, исчезая в обычной пустоте, почти онемении.

Он попытался вспомнить кошмар, тошнотворное ощущение паралича, боли, того, каким все казалось реальным — но сон разваливался и истаивал, как дым, именно тогда, когда он так отчаянно пытался его удержать. Вместо этого ощущение реальности разом навалилось на него: он сидел в темноте знакомой комнаты, на нем были трусы — достойная преграда между задницей и твердым полом, от простыней пахло отбеливателем и порошком. Член съежился в руке, возвращаясь в обычное состояние, негодное ни для чего, кроме как пописать.

Баки вытащил руку из трусов и прижал ее ко лбу. Утром ему придется рассказать обо всем этом Ваю, хотя бы частично. Если не о неудачной попытке подрочить, то хотя бы о том, что у него был кошмар про триггер. Он так и остался на полу, позволяя дыханию восстановиться.

Потом он подумал о том, чтобы пойти и взять книгу, или послушать музыку, но когда кошмар и вспышка возбуждения окончательно ушли, он вдруг почувствовал себя невыносимо уставшим. До побудки оставалось три часа — и впереди ждал долгий день, забитый блоками расписания: «выявление триггеров», «снятие триггеров», инструктаж, Эксли, тренировка, Вай, встреча с Майком.

Он забрался обратно в постель, свернулся на боку и спустя несколько минут уже спал.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ну, — осторожно начал Вай после того, как Баки пересказал увиденный кошмар, и остановился, подбирая слова. — И не удивительно. А вообще, за эти последние недели, с тех пор как вы тут, у вас бывали кошмары? Или раньше, пока вы пытались жить самостоятельно?

Баки покачал головой. 

— Не… не такие. Ну, или, во всяком случае, ничего такого, что я бы помнил.

Вай кивнул. 

— Так обычно и бывает. Вы находились в модусе выживания, постоянно готовились к новой угрозе. А теперь, побыв здесь какое-то время, вы немного расслабились, почувствовали себя в большей безопасности — и процесс начался. А под воздействием триггера мы устроили вам практически кошмар посреди бела дня — так что ничего удивительного, что он догнал вас и ночью.

Баки кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от ладоней, сложенных на коленях. Звучало все разумно.

— Итак, — спросил Вай. — Что именно в этом вас беспокоит?

— Боль? — Баки, встревоженный вопросом, даже посмотрел на Вая. Он-то надеялся, что тот посчитает сам факт кошмара достаточным для беспокойства. — То, что меня насиловали, и я даже не мог пошевелиться?

— Да, — протянул Вай. — И это делает кошмар кошмаром, а кошмары всегда ужасны. Но вы вроде бы сомневались, рассказывать мне об этом или нет, что заставляет думать, что подо всем этим есть что-то еще, что-то по-настоящему тревожащее, и это совсем не связано с…

Баки дернулся и Вай кивнул. 

— Да, а вот и оно. Так что же вас беспокоит?

Баки усилием выпрямился и заговорил, практически выталкивая слова: 

— Когда я проснулся, у меня был стояк.

Вай кивнул, немного выждал — но Баки больше ничего не сказал.

— Ясно, — сказал Вай. — И для вас это было чем-то странным? На первой встрече вы сказали, что не мастурбировали по крайне мере последние шесть месяцев… — Вай перелистнул несколько страниц в блокноте, — …потому что вам не хотелось. Верно? Вы имели в виду, что у вас не вставало?

Баки кивнул, резко и коротко.

— Ясно, — повторил Вай. — Но вы сказали, что вас это не беспокоит, так что тогда мы не стали заострять на этом внимание. Иногда это связано с физическим здоровьем, но скорее всего, не в вашем случае. Прошлая ночь — прекрасная демонстрация того, что физически у вас все в полном порядке, так?

Баки снова кивнул.

— Верно, — продолжил Вай. — И принимая во внимание, что в тот раз, когда мы попробовали на вас триггер в первый раз, вы тоже немного возбудились, мы можем сделать вывод, что это вы возбуждаетесь только при определенных обстоятельствах, схожих с теми, в которых вас насиловали. И похоже, именно это вас и беспокоит.

— Я пытался, — тихо сказал Баки, хотя и не собирался обсуждать ничего из этой части ночного происшествия.

Вай не спешил заканчивать за него предложение, так что Баки понял — придется договаривать самому. Он знал, что Вай, наверное, просто решил дождаться, пока он выскажется — и никаких проблем с тем, чтобы говорить на эту тему, у него не было. Что ж, значит, все, что Баки нужно — просто произнести это вслух.

— Проснувшись, я попытался подрочить. И не смог. В смысле, с рукой все было в порядке, физически я мог, а… член нет. Я словно вообще ничего не чувствовал.

Вай кивнул. 

— И какие это вызвало у вас эмоции? Что не получилось?

Баки пожал плечами, вспомнив свое разочарованное «нет» даже после того, как его накрыло полным пониманием происходящего. 

— Вроде как… удивился, но и не совсем? Мгновение все было хорошо — а потом перестало, и я почему-то знал, что так будет. Что я не смогу.

Вай с шумом выдохнул. 

— И вы бы хотели попытаться в этом разобраться? Не уверен, что мы сможем подобрать вам сексолога с нужным уровнем допуска на очный прием, но, вполне возможно, мы можем устроить что-то по видеосвязи, как когда вы говорили с Эндрюсом. Тогда вы сможете работать с кем-то над этой задачей, а я пока мог бы поучить вас, как…

Баки снова скривился, и на этот раз у Вая явно не было проблем с интерпретацией, так что он усмехнулся и замолчал.

— Эндрюс мне сказал, — Баки произнес это с самым каменным выражением, на которое сейчас было способно его лицо, — что я должен доложить ему, если кто-то из команды по восстановлению полезет ко мне в штаны, потому что это запрещено.

Вай фыркнул: 

— Ну, тут он прав, но если вы хотите поработать над этим в терапевтическом смысле — не то чтобы я собирался к вам прикасаться, но мне или кому-то еще придется с вами об этом говорить. Если это и правда вас сильно беспокоит — и если вы и правда хотите с этим поработать. Мы могли бы добавить это к вашему расписанию — если вы считаете, что это одна из первоочередных задач.

Баки покачал головой, вспомнив обо всех тех активностях, которыми уже было забито его расписание, не говоря уже о том, как дико было бы добавить туда что-то такое, да еще и обсуждать это с незнакомцем. 

— Это не… это просто… разве это все не странно?

Вай пожал плечами. 

— Все, что связано с вашей ситуацией, Барнс, странно. Ваш случай — совершенно уникальный с психологической точки зрения. Если вы спросите меня, плохо ли это, мой ответ — только вам решать. Наша задача — помочь вам восстановиться, вернуться к полноценной повседневной жизни, научиться избегать ситуаций, в которых вы могли бы причинить вред себе или окружающим. Эта полноценность включает в себя и секс, но возможность возбуждаться лишь в определенных обстоятельствах лучше, чем невозможность вообще — так что тут, насколько я понимаю, все не так плохо. Вы все еще восстанавливаетесь, и, может быть, по мере улучшения общего состояния эта проблема разрешится сама собой. Может, просто нужно время.

Баки кивнул и отвел глаза. Вай же сказал: 

— А еще вы так и не рассказали, удались ли ваши планы на выходные.

Баки вскинул голову, по-прежнему глядя в сторону — он почувствовал себя загнанным в западню, хотя и понимал, что Вай и так все знает. Мысленным усилием Баки заставил себя расслабиться. 

— Удались. Я затащил Стива к себе в постель и поцеловал его. Дважды.

Вай улыбнулся, одобрительно кивая, словно Баки сделал что-то правильно. 

— Ваши трудности в сексуальной сфере беспокоили вас в связи с этим? Например, что не вышло чего-то большего, чем пара поцелуев?

— Нет, — ответил Баки и замолчал, пытаясь распутать узел чувств и эмоций, что он тогда испытал. — Меня не беспокоило, что не вышло, но… я и не хотел. Я помню, что раньше я хотел.

Теперь выражение на лице Вая стало совершенно бесстрастным, хотя голос по-прежнему звучал как обычно, ровно и легко: 

— Вы вообще хотели его целовать?

Руки Баки сами собой сжались в кулаки, когда он вспомнил, как обнимал Стива, а тот — его, и быстро кивнул. 

— Да. Я… я хотел. Я ждал этого. И мы просто обнимали друг друга, держались близко — и это было хорошо. Но я не хотел всего остального, во всяком случае, пока, а Стив подумал… наверное, я подтолкнул его к таким мыслям… что вокруг камеры и кто-то за нами следит. И он не хотел, чтобы кто-то смотрел, так что предложил подождать, пока меня не выпустят, и потом продолжить.

Вай ощутимо расслабился, и Баки сообразил, что, похоже, Вай мысленно готовился к тому, что ему придется остановить посягательства Капитана Америки в отношении своего пациента. Баки почему-то чувствовал странную уверенность, что Вай бы сделал что-то подобное, а Эксли бы его прикрыл. Черт, да Эксли уже угрожал арестовать Стива только за попытку посетить Баки без разрешения. Если бы он поверил, что Стив хочет сделать с Баки что-то, чего тот не хочет, наверняка Эксли арестом бы не ограничился.

Баки улыбнулся и склонил голову, пряча улыбку, но Вай лишь улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Барнс, визиты Роджерса к вам не мониторятся по умолчанию. И мы не собираемся это менять — если только у нас не появится серьезная причина. Но вы не обязаны рассказывать это Роджерсу, если вам нужно объяснение, почему стоит подождать. С другой стороны, вы можете просто сказать ему, что нужно подождать, потому что вы пока не готовы к…

— Знаю, — быстро сказал Баки. — Он подождет. Это просто… не так-то просто такое сказать.

Вай кивнул. 

— Это только ваше дело, как строить свои отношения. Наверное, рано или поздно вы захотите рассказать ему правду, но если сейчас это не так важно — значит, так оно и есть. У вас и других задач хватает.

— Может, к моменту, как мы со всем этим покончим, у меня вообще все уже заработает, — сказал Баки, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Вая.

Выражение на лице того снова стало подчеркнуто бесстрастным: 

— Ну, а почему бы и нет.  
__  
Когда пришла следующая суббота, и Ли с Миллером отвели Баки после обеда в его комнату, он уже знал, что Стив будет его поджидать. Это было в расписании, это уже стало частью обычной жизни. По субботам после обеда он встречается со Стивом.

Едва оказавшись в коридоре, Баки ухмыльнулся — Стив и правда поджидал его. И предсказуемость происходящего была очень приятной.

Стив усмехнулся в ответ, но на этот раз взял себя в руки и проявил воспитание: 

— Парни, — кивнул он Ли с Миллером, и те сделали шаг назад.

Судя по ухмылке Мюллера и тому, как покачал головой Ли, Баки подумал, что вряд ли им двоим удалось провести кого-то из команды по восстановлению.

Тем не менее, Баки выждал, пока они не скроются из вида, и только после этого шагнул вперед и поцеловал Стива, здороваясь, и тот обнял его, прижимая так плотно, что целоваться стало почти неудобно. Когда Стив чуть ослабил хватку, сердце Баки колотилось как заполошное, но он все равно улыбался, даже притворяться не пришлось.

— Я ведь и привыкнуть могу, — сказал Баки. — Видеть тебя так часто.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ. 

— И я — видеть тебя так часто, как ты только пожелаешь.

Баки кивнул и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда ушли Миллер и Ли. Они со Стивом снова стояли посреди коридора, их руки переплелись — у их объятия не могло быть какого-то другого толкования. 

— А ты можешь привыкнуть к тому, что другие знают?

Стив оглянулся через плечо, хотя точно так же, как и Баки, слышал, как Ли с Миллером уходили. 

— А они уже знают?

— Только моя команда, — пожал плечами Баки. — Они все про меня знают. Но я про… после. Если это после вообще будет.

— Да я бы хоть сейчас всем рассказал, — сказал Стив. — Ты же знаешь, что рассказал бы. Да я в жизни ничем так не гордился, как тем, что я — твой парень.

Баки кивнул. Стив никогда не скрывал природу их отношений от других им подобных парней — тех, кто и так все по ним понимал. Само собой, сейчас-то уже было не важно, даже если бы весь мир узнал, Стив бы без колебаний всем рассказал. Но слышать все равно было приятно. Баки чуть подтолкнул его в сторону комнаты отдыха, и Стив пошел без единого вопроса.

— Стив, а ты когда-нибудь играл в теннис? — спросил Баки, подхватывая два пульта игровой приставки и подбрасывая один правой рукой.

— Это не теннис, — мрачно ответил Стив, что значило — точно играл, и вышло у него не очень. А значит, будет даже веселее, чем Баки мог вообразить.

— Ты что, что-то сломал? — спросил Баки, протягивая пульт Стиву. Тот взял кусочек пластика с большей осторожностью, чем — Баки видел своими глазами — брал динамит. — Эндрюс уже прямым текстом заявил, что мне стоит надевать специальную сдерживающую штуку на запястье и вообще не использовать левую руку.

Стив покачал головой, но специальный наруч на запястье надел, все-таки прокомментировав: 

— Не думаю, что что-то поможет не сломать сам пульт.

— Столько лет практики в этом новом теле, а ты все еще как слон в посудной лавке, — Баки покачал головой. — Тебе бы не помешало немного по-настоящему попрактиковаться в подобных вещах, а, Роджерс?

— Да, позорю армию снова и снова — именно поэтому они продолжают дырявить мне форму всеми этими наградными знаками, — согласился Стив. — И к слову об армии — как они тут с тобой обращаются?

— М, нормально, — Баки целиком погрузился в настройку игры, лишь бы не глядеть Стиву в глаза. — Они работают с этими триггерами… решили не спешить с тем, что выключает меня. Вчера мы попытались сделать двадцать секунд, я запаниковал, и Вай сказал, что это мне за то, что не согласился остановиться на десяти, как он предлагал. Я вообще-то продержался шестнадцать, прежде чем им пришлось меня вырубить, так что я был прав, когда говорил, что десять слишком мало.

Когда он решился глянуть на Стива, тот смотрел на него хорошо знакомым взглядом «я знаю тебя как облупленного и ты чего-то недоговариваешь».

Баки отвернулся, прилипнув к монитору с компьютерными персонажами, выводя их на большой экран так, чтобы Стив мог увидеть того, что Баки сделал специально для него. Красно-бело-голубая комбинация сильно выбивалась из кучи остальных: персонаж Баки был в хаки, Эндрюса и Дункана — в камуфляже, различаясь только цветом лиц: розовое у Эндрюса и коричневое у Дункана.

— А, и в четверг нашли новый триггер, — сказал Баки. — Тоже выключатель. Вырубил мне сердце.

— Баки, — пульт отлетел в сторону, когда Стив, позабыв про него, схватил Баки. Он позволил крепко обнять себя — даже немного расслабился в руках, принимая всю щедро предлагаемую поддержку, пусть в данной ситуации в ней и не было необходимости. Он не был расстроен, но это же не повод не насладиться объятием Стива.

— Все было не так и плохо, — сказал Баки ему в плечо. — Я просто вырубился, и пришел в себя, когда меня реанимировали — даже почувствовать ничего не успел. Они меня еще часа три продержали в лаборатории, обвешали всего датчиками. Я успел чуть ли не треть новой книги Толкиена прочитать. А вчера, пока они пытались повторить этот триггер, я успел прочитать еще три главы — но во второй раз так и не сработало. Видимо, триггер был для одноразового самоуничтожения, потому что я там целый час просидел, и ничего.

Баки покачал головой, вспоминая, а потом отстранился от Стива. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз слово «Sputnik» может произнести голос в записи за час? Spuuut-niiik, — передразнил Баки, повторяя тон и ритм слова, которое прослушал, наверное, несколько тысяч раз тем утром. — Это больше не работает, так что один триггер можно вычеркнуть. За обедом Эндрюс принес мне кекс со свечкой, отпраздновать победу.

— Баки, — повторил Стив, прижимая его еще сильнее. — Пожалуйста, постарайся не умереть до нашей следующей встречи, а?

— Сделаю что смогу, — пообещал Баки. — Особенно если пообещать мне за это какую-то награду. Пообещай мне еще кекс?

— Я обещаю, — сказал Стив, отпуская Баки ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать. И впервые поцелуй был далек от целомудренного: Стив гладил губы Баки языком до тех пор, пока тот не приоткрыл рот. Баки был потрясен тем, какой прилив желания это вызвало — как сильно, глубоко и бескомпромиссно он этого хотел. Как сильно он хотел Стива.

Он сжал руку на затылке Стива, поцеловал в ответ жадно и страстно, впиваясь в рот Стива так, словно заявлял права на завоеванную территорию. Стив застонал в поцелуй и ринулся навстречу, целуя в ответ с той же очевидной жаждой.

В конце концов именно Стив отстранился — на этот раз они оба задыхались. Стив отодвинулся, двигаясь как-то странно, и Баки сообразил, что у него, видимо, встал — в то время как его собственный член, как обычно, не подавал признаков жизни.

— Обещаю тебе больше вот этого, — настолько серьезно, насколько было возможно с ярким румянцем во всю щеку, заявил Стив. — Если ты не умрешь.

— Ладно, — Баки решил опустить, что на самом деле Стив только что вознаградил его за то, что он почти что умер на этой неделе, и что подобная небрежность с наградами сводит всю игру с «сделай и получишь» на нет. — Договорились. Постараюсь не умереть.

— Отлично, — сказал Стив и оглядел комнату так, словно пытался сообразить, где он вообще находится. — А я тогда постараюсь ничего тут не сломать.


	12. Chapter 12

— Кто будет знать фразу, вырубающую меня? — спросил Баки у Эксли, когда тот закончил объяснять, что это за новые активности — «полевые испытания» — появились в расписании Баки после обеда, во вторник и четверг.

Эксли медленно кивнул. 

— Это… одна из опций, которую я собирался с вами обсудить.

— Обязательно должен быть кто-то, способный моментально вырубить меня, раз уж я буду там, где могут находиться гражданские, — упорствовал Баки. — Вы же говорили… супруги военных закупаются в этом специальном армейском продовольственном, женщины, они могут быть с детьми. Должен быть кто-то, кто сможет хладнокровно вырубить меня, если что-то пойдет не так.

Эксли снова кивнул. 

— Тогда сами выбирайте. Кого вы назначите? Кого бы вы ни выбрали, мы выдадим им запись с фразой и инъекцию снотворного, чтобы погрузить вас в сон сразу, как только будет безопасно, и затем эвакуировать вас оттуда. Со стороны — для гражданских и детей — будет выглядеть, словно вам стало нехорошо, и кто-то из специально обученного персонала оказал вам медицинскую помощь.

Баки кивнул. Так было правильно — наверное, кого-то из детишек такое все равно могло напугать, но хотя бы никто не пострадает. Просто нужно выбрать кого-то, кто в случае необходимости, не колеблясь, использует триггер, кто-то, кто без ошибки поймет, что уже пора. Он покрутил варианты в голове и кивнул. 

— Дункан.

Эксли, казалось, немного удивился, но спорить с выбором Баки не стал.

Следующим утром Баки вошел в армейский продуктовый бок о бок с Эндрюсом — Дункан шел чуть позади, там, где Баки не мог его видеть. Мюллер с Ли были уже внутри — они вышли и сообщили остальным, что все под контролем, и Баки может зайти внутрь. Баки и сам не знал, каковы были их стандарты — никто не говорит по-русски? никто не размахивает оружием? — но он верил их оценке, так что сделал как сказали.

— Отлично, — начал Эндрюс. — Подготовься, тебе предстоят нелегкие муки. В смысле, выбор тут просто огромный.

— Ну вообще-то я что-то ел те шесть месяцев, пока был сам по себе, прежде чем попасть сюда, — заметил Баки, пока Эндрюс бодро тащил его по проходу с продуктами, не удосуживаясь притормозить и дать Баки что-то рассмотреть. Стеллажи казались просто пятнами цвета по бокам. Баки шел нога в ногу с Эндрюсом, автоматически отмечая проходящих мимо: двух женщин, явно гражданского, по одежде и стрижке, мужчину — у него жена в армии? или муж? — с малышом в передней части магазинной тележки. Никто из них не был настроен враждебно, никто не был угрозой — простые гражданские, те, кого нужно было защищать любой ценой. Никто из них, кажется, не обращал внимания на несколько мужчин в форме на базе, забитой людьми в форме. — Я и до этого ходил в магазины.

— Да? — Эндрюс провел Баки за угол, мимо холодильников, полных пакетов молока, которые, кажется, различались по каким-то цветовым кодам — к проходу с полками в ярких, блестящих пакетах. — Ну, и что ты любишь из вредной еды? Какие у тебя любимые чипсы? Хрустики с солью? Да ты хоть «Доритос» пробовал, а, Барнс?

Баки в основном питался замороженной хренью, которая была успокаивающе похожа на паек, делая исключение лишь для батончиков и протеиновых коктейлей, а еще свежих фруктов всякий раз, когда желание отведать их пересиливало. На базе он ел чипсы — иногда их выдавали вместе с обедом, но, насколько он знал, они были всего двух видов: картофельные и кукурузные. Стеллаж же, к которому подвел его Эндрюс, потрясал разнообразием вкусов и стилей.

Баки отступил, пытаясь взглянуть на весь отсек сразу, считывая информацию и сортируя варианты. Он почти нашел ответ, когда в районе колена вдруг что-то мелькнуло. Он повернулся, опуская левую руку и готовясь подхватить…

Ребенок, едва ли старше малышового возраста, круглощекий, с шапкой темных непослушных кудрей, пружинящих на его — ее? — макушке. Он уставился на Баки, медленно моргая большими зелеными глазами, и Баки уставился в ответ, плавно разжимая одетую в перчатку левую руку, пытаясь убедиться, что схватил не слишком сильно. Личико ребенка сморщилось — кто-то явно собирался зареветь, и боковым зрением Баки заметил несущуюся к нему женщину — она рванула, как только малыш испустил первый вопль. Все ее внимание было на ребенке, не на Баки.

Когда она вступила в его личное пространство, ее намерения были очевидными — забрать малыша. Никакой угрозы. Гражданская, та, кого надо защитить.

Баки вытянулся при виде ее виноватого лица — которое разом напряглось, когда она глянула на нашивку с именем. Ее взгляд метнулся к его лицу — и Баки постарался улыбнуться. Женщина посмотрела ему за спину, туда, где стояли Эндрюс с Дунканом, затем снова на его погоны — и нашивку с именем.

— Сержант Барнс, — ровно сказала она, хотя рука ее безостановочно поглаживала спину ребенка. — Извините нас.

— Без проблем, — отозвался Баки, пристально выискивая в ее лице признаки узнавания и страха. — Я могу себе представить, как сложно за ними в этом возрасте уследить. Мои младшие сестры были просто ходячим кошмаром.

При упоминании его сестер она чуть шире распахнула глаза, а затем быстро перевела взгляд на малыша, который извивался, без слов требуя, чтобы его уже выпустили. Она кивнула и снова посмотрев в сторону Эндрюса с Дунканом, сказала: 

— Спасибо, парни, — перед тем, как развернуться и уйти.

Баки повернулся к команде — те смотрели на него с настороженным выражением на лицах.

— Я хочу вот те, с острым перцем — халапеньо, — сказал Баки, тыкая пальцем. — И еще с майонезом. И хочу знать, вся ли база в курсе, что я сегодня в этом магазине.

— Халапеньо, — повторил Эндрюс, вытаскивая пачку. — И с майонезом. Нет, никаких оповещений не было — но слухи-то не остановишь. Люди, что работают на базе, знают про тебя, болтают с домашними — и кто-то из жен, наверное, видел твои погоны и опознал твое имя по нашивке. А что, это проблема? Ты что, не был раньше знаменитостью или вроде того — когда таскался с Капитаном Америкой? Есть же кинохроники. Да господи боже, ты же даже есть в Смитсоновском музее!

Баки пожал плечами. 

— Я безвылазно торчал на войне и ни разу не встретил никого, кто видел эти кинохроники. Торговать лицом и пожимать руки всегда было работой Стива.

— Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, Барнс, — сказал Эндрюс, сунув ему пачки с чипсами. Баки небрежно прижал их к груди, словно невзначай прикрывая нашивку с именем — Эндрюс сделал вид, что не заметил. — Следующая остановка — конфетный отдел. И уж постарайся больше не наступать на дошколят.

__

Вторая вылазка прошла примерно так же, хоть и была более сложной: за пределами базы, в городе, в окружении настоящих гражданских, под защитой отсекающих остальных Эндрюса с Дунканом. На нашивку с именем все-таки обратили внимание — пара человек; одна из них, женщина-библиотекарь, при виде его имени и даты рождения невероятно широко распахнула глаза — но никто ничего не сказал и не сделал, даже если и узнал его. Просто было тянущее ощущение в затылке, словно все знали, кто он. Он был на непроверенной территории, окруженный людьми, которые знали, кем — чем — он является.

Войти в знакомые ворота базы стало настоящим облегчением, даже если ему и не удалось полностью расслабиться, пока они не миновали армейский магазин и не добрались до той особо охраняемой зоны, где его обычно содержали.

— И сколько еще таких вылазок мне предстоит? — спросил Баки у Эндрюса. Тот глянул мимо него на Дункана и пожал плечами. 

— Да зависит. Внешние факторы, чувак. Пока, сам же видишь, справляешься ты неплохо.

— Угу, — устало выдохнул Баки. Он заказал кофе, взял книгу в библиотеке и не покалечил никого из гражданских. Миссия выполнена.

__

В следующий раз, едва Стив завидел Баки, радостное выражение на его лице моментально сменилось тревогой — возможно, потому что форменная рубашка едва скрывала гипс, укутавший правое предплечье.

Баки даже не стал пытаться отвлечь его поцелуем — просто махнул на прощанье Эндрюсу с Дунканом и пошел в сторону комнаты отдыха, уверенный, что Стив следует за ним.

— Сразу хочу обратить твое внимание — я не умер, — сказал Баки, устраиваясь на диване.

Стив плюхнулся рядом и потянулся к его правой руке — взял ее осторожно в ладони после того, как Баки дал понять, что не против. 

— Какого черта вообще случилось, Бак?

— Много чего, — ответил тот в потолок, пытаясь игнорировать руки Стива, едва касающиеся его. — Я впервые попробовал «Доритос» и «Баттерфингерс». Заполучил библиотечную карточку. Провел тридцать минут под вырубающим триггером и даже не запаниковал.

Он не стал говорить, что на следующий после этого день он запаниковал сразу, как только фраза прозвучала, и на фоне предыдущего устойчивого успеха это было так неожиданно, что Вай растерялся и оставил его в таком состоянии на пару минут, и лишь потом пустил снотворное. И конечно, этой же ночью Баки получил кошмаров по полной программе. Но ничто из этого не имело отношения к перелому запястья.

Стив молчал достаточно долго, чтобы Баки перестал пялиться в потолок и посмотрел на него — и наткнулся на слегка разочарованный, но готовый обернуться разочарованным по полной программе взгляд, если только Баки немедленно не перестанет валять дурака и не объяснит, что случилось.

— Они нашли еще один триггер, — признался Баки, вытаскивая руку из ладоней Стива, чтобы легко ей помахать. — Они зафиксировали меня прежде, чем активировать — но этот как раз приказывал освободиться, так что… — Баки громко сглотнул, вспоминая, как полное спокойствие затопило его, накрывая, словно родниковая вода, словно серия расчетов — что оказались ужасными лишь впоследствии. — И когда стало понятно, что освободиться я не могу, показалось совершенно логичным просто сломать собственное запястье.

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив настолько сдержанным голосом, что с тем же успехом он мог и кричать. — А для чего ты должен был вот так освобождаться?

Баки поморщился. Кошмары о результатах действия этого нового триггера переместились прямиком в его сны, заменив те, где было полное подчинение — это случилось прошлой ночью. Разница состояла лишь в том, что он был перепуган до смерти после того, как проснулся, а не во время сна. Оставалось лишь с нетерпением ждать, когда два кошмара сольются воедино — и тогда он будет перепуган и во время сна, и после, и при этом так и не кончит.

— Стив, ты не хочешь…

— Господи, да просто скажи мне уже, — перебил Стив, и голос его стал резким. — Какие…

Вдруг он оборвал себя, в глазах его появился ужас — и Баки решил, что проще ему рассказать, пока он там не навыдумывал себе чего-то еще.

— Это для самоуничтожения, — сказал Баки — это было самое короткое объяснение случившемуся, что пришло ему в голову. — Я бы смог провернуть его быстрее, освободившись. Мне бы даже нож не понадобился, хватило бы только левой руки.

После объяснения ужаса в глазах Стива не убавилось. Баки тронул яремную ямку металлическим пальцем — как делал снова и снова в каком-то остолбенелом неверии с тех самых пор, как проснулся после триггера. Вырвать собственное горло было первым позывом; оторвать правую руку и истечь кровью — резервный вариант.

После того, как он проснулся, они продержали его под наблюдением еще дольше, чем после того случая, когда у него остановилось сердце.

— Ты же сказал не умирать, — напомнил Баки, опуская левую руку. — И вот, я не умер, а запястье заживет за день или два.

Стив перевел взгляд с горла Баки на запястье, и Баки увидел, каким мучительным усилием воли он пытается запихнуть собственные явно смятенные эмоции куда-то поглубже. 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Отличная работа по неумиранию, Баки, — закончив фразу, он даже каким-то образом умудрился улыбнуться. — Ты же знаешь, что я горжусь тобой?

Баки закатил глаза и придвинулся ближе. 

— Стиви, мне тут кто-то обещал награду, а с гордостью можешь сделать все, что пожелаешь.

— Тогда иди сюда, — сказал Стив, откидываясь на спинку дивана, раскидывая руки и ноги в ожидании, пока Баки подсядет и устроится как пожелает.

— И почему я должен делать всю работу, когда награждают меня? — спросил Баки, но закинул ногу Стиву на бедро, устраиваясь в максимальном удалении от его ширинки — так, чтобы не почувствовать то, что там происходит, и чтобы Стив не узнал про отсутствие какой-либо реакции у него самого. Баки закинул руку в гипсе Стиву за голову и взял его за подбородок пальцами другой, металлической.

— Ну вот, так ты получишь столько награды, сколько пожелаешь, — ответил Стив. Он не сопротивлялся металлу пальцев, не отдернулся — и сделал это, казалось, вообще без дополнительных усилий. Он обнял Баки за талию, обеими руками, но очень свободно, не пытаясь притянуть к себе. Он ждал, пока Баки не наклонится и не поцелует его сам — и Баки не стал стесняться и взял ровно то, что ему было обещано.

Все сразу началось по-взрослому, с открытым ртом — но медленно, словно они исследовали друг друга, изучали заново. Баки вылизывал его рот — и Стив с тем же пылом вторил ему, никуда не торопясь, позволяя распробовать. И это было не просто наградой, это было как полное пробуждение, полное понимание, что это не сон и не кошмар. Он был здесь, сейчас, целиком и полностью, губы его скользили по губам Стива, язык исследовал его рот. Ничего стылого. Ничего мертвого.

Целуя Стива, Баки четко понимал, почему он выбрал остаться в живых, почему хотел поправиться, почему хотел из всего этого выбраться. Не только головой понимал, но и всем телом; каждая клетка его будто проснулась и наполнялась жизнью, жаждала большего — каждая, за исключением тех нескольких сантиметров между ног, но к этому он уже привык. Он готов был с этим смириться — ради ощущения губ Стива под своими, ради желания получить больше.

Стив то сжимал его крепче, тут же отпуская, словно напоминая себе об этом. Баки улыбнулся в поцелуй и немного ускорил происходящее, и комната наполнилась влажными, страстными звуками, словно они не могли насытиться друг другом.

Стив изменил хватку — теперь он просто держал руки раскрытыми ладонями у Баки за спиной, поглаживая кругами, но не делая ничего, чтобы забраться под рубашку или съехать ниже пояса. Баки немного опустил левую руку — вниз, по горлу Стива ему на грудь, чтобы почувствовать его учащающееся дыхание.

Правую руку Баки, насколько мог, сжал в кулак — беспомощно обхватил край гипса вместо того, чтобы прикоснуться к Стиву. Он хотел… господи, как же он хотел довести Стива до разрядки. Хотел целовать его везде, чтобы тот издавал все эти задыхающиеся звуки — Баки прекрасно знал, как заставить этот рот выдавать все, что ему пожелается.

Стив уже немного задыхался, посасывая нижнюю губу Баки, умоляя о большем. Баки хотелось развернуться, уронить его плашмя на диван, распластаться по нему — или позволить Стиву взять верх и придавить к дивану его самого. Он бы чувствовал вес Стива, топящий его в диван, и, может, Баки не мог бы двигаться, совсем не мог, и, может…

Баки дернулся, содрогаясь от отчаянной вспышки похоти — и ужаса, и Стив немедленно убрал от него руки. Он посмотрел на Баки, взгляд у него был ищущим и обеспокоенным, и на распаленном, зацелованном лице смотрелся неуместно.

Баки покачал головой. Страх уже ушел, хотя и унес с собой почти все возбуждение.

Он наклонился, оставляя последний поцелуй на припухших, порозовевших губах Стива, все еще немного приоткрытых. Он не позволил себе попытаться нагнать то невероятное ощущение пробуждения, что испытал от прикосновения. Эта дорога, похоже, никуда не вела. 

— Просто… наверное, пока этого хватит.

Стив кивнул, и Баки скатился с него, снова устраиваясь рядом, и Стив сделал это движение — жест, знакомый Баки до самой глубины его души — у него явно почти стояло, но он не хотел поправлять член рукой, потому что даже такое прикосновение распалило бы только сильнее. Баки проделал что-то подобное почти автоматически — даже если ему и нечего было поправлять, вялый член слабо сдвинулся в трусах. Стив, однако, косо глянул на него, застенчиво улыбаясь — и Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ну и, — начал Баки, — рассказывай, как ты там скучал в Нью-Йорке, пока я тут развлекался изо всех сил?

— О, да просто что-то все время делал, — ответил Стив. — Сэм на днях взял меня полетать — и оказалось, что восемь человек разместило это потом на Ютубе. Тебе уже разрешают смотреть Ютуб?

— Эндрюс показывал пару роликов, — сказал Баки. — У меня пока нет доступа в интернет. Почему-то они пока не хотят, чтобы я там ошивался.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив, доставая из кармана телефон. — У меня есть. Хочешь посмотреть нарезку из самых смешных видео со мной?

Баки сел ближе, обвиваясь вокруг Стива, устраиваясь так, чтобы лучше было видно небольшой экран, а Стив пристроился щекой к его голове и включил ролик.


	13. Chapter 13

На понедельник в расписании стояла встреча с Майком, но оказалось, что не только с ним. Хотя это не было неожиданностью — в участниках встречи также значился «Адвокат защиты», так что Баки быстро догадался, кто этот полковник, который вместе с Майком дожидается его.

Майк представил ему полковника Гриффина, ведущего адвоката защиты, и тот, крепко пожав руку, посмотрел пристально и произнес: 

— Давайте сразу к делу. Майк сказал, что ваше дело в процессе официального разбирательства… слушание по статье тридцать два.

Баки кивнул, даже не глянув на Майка за подтверждением. Он знал — тот держал его в курсе. Предварительное слушание по статье тридцать два — лишь заочный сбор, подтверждение, что доказательства существуют, и оглашение, какие именно обвинения будут предъявлены. Это еще не сам суд. 

— Так точно, сэр.

Полковник Гриффин не предложил Баки называть его по первому имени и не сказал, что работает на него. Но он махнул рукой, предлагая Баки сесть, и сказал: 

— Сержант Барнс, я хочу обсудить нашу стратегию. Вам нужно будет принять несколько решений. Я могу посоветовать, как лучше поступить, но команда защиты выберет ту линию защиты, что вам ближе.

Майк сел рядом с Баки — полковник Гриффин занял его обычное место напротив. Это выглядело так, что Майк словно принял его сторону.

Хотя вроде как предполагалось, что все они тут на одной — его — стороне. 

— Так точно, сэр.

Гриффин мрачно улыбнулся, но команды «вольно» так и не отдал.

— По больше части на слушании по статье тридцать два мы обозначим, какие именно из ваших действий мы обсуждаем, плюс предоставим фактические доказательства. Ваших показаний мы пока не предъявляли — потому что, по правде говоря, никто не верит, что вы являетесь надежным свидетелем того, что произошло за последние семьдесят лет.

Баки едва заметно кивнул. Майк ему уже об этом говорил, и Баки был не той в позиции, чтобы оспаривать.

— Существует очень мало доказательств каких-либо совершенных вами преступлений за время вашего плена и до битвы за Потомак, а значит, ничто не может ухудшить состояние дела — разве что до того, как будет вынесен приговор, всплывет что-то еще. Капитан Роджерс берет на себя полную ответственность за все, что произойдет с вами после слушания — и никто не рискнул это оспорить, хотя вам обоим теперь запрещен въезд в Россию и еще несколько стран. Тем не менее, нам в работу остается целый ряд свидетельств, за которые вам могут вменить «пособничество врагу» — то есть измену, а также «недостойное поведение перед лицом противника» — и это тоже из разряда тяжких преступлений.

Баки кивнул. Он с самого начала понимал, что дело может закончиться смертным приговором, но все эти пляски с разбирательством хотя бы дадут Стиву время привыкнуть. Это было так жестоко — сделать все, чтобы он снова захотел жить, и потом приговорить к смерти — хотя, может, это и делало наказание более эффективным. Должны же они были чему-то научиться после того, как наказали его мытьем посуды.

— Мы хотим быть уверены, — продолжил Гриффин, — что вам предъявят обвинение за каждое правонарушение, доказательства которому мы отыщем, потому что хотите верьте — хотите нет, но разбирательство в военном суде — лучшее, что может произойти в подобной ситуации. Уже само ваше заявление, что на протяжении последних семидесяти лет вы были служащим регулярной американской армии, автоматически делает вас военнопленным большую часть этого срока. А это — аргумент в пользу того, что вы не можете нести ответственности за действия, совершенные в этот период.

Баки моргнул и посмотрел на Майка — тот едва заметно, но ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

— Сэр, — начала Баки, переведя взгляд на Гриффина. — Вы думаете… вы правда говорите, что…

— Я взял это дело не для того, чтобы проиграть, Барнс, — строго ответил Гриффин. — И у нас есть несколько направлений, которыми мы можем пойти. Одно из них — объявить вас неспособным предстать перед судом. Технически вы и так временно не способны предстать на разбирательстве, хотя бы пока не будут дезактивированы эти триггеры — но в лучшем случае это лишь отсрочит процесс, потому что в целом — и это очевидно — вы кажетесь компетентным и быстро восстанавливаетесь. Даже если бы мы смогли полностью уклониться от слушания в военном суде, объявив вас инвалидом и освободив по медицинским показаниям, это бы открыло дорогу множеству гражданских исков — просто потому что вы не прошли через разбирательство. В открытом доступе уже много материалов, которые федеральный суд может использовать на слушании по статье тридцать два и…

Гриффин покачал головой, мрачно отвергая такой результат как нежелательный.

— Мы также можем полностью проигнорировать вопрос вашей вменяемости и пойти прямиком в суд, и постараться выиграть ваше дело, апеллируя к тому, что вас принудили. В рамках слушания по статье тридцать два был собран довольно приличный набор неопровержимых фактов, подтверждающих ваши неправомерные действия, а значит, особой удачи в их опровержении нам ждать не приходится, но мы, безусловно, попытаемся задавать разумные вопросы. Думаю, у нас есть веские доказательства того, что вас принуждали к совершаемым действиям, но нам придется сделать процесс разбирательства открытым — то есть объяснять всем и каждому, как именно вас принуждали. То есть вся наша защита будет строиться на описании того, как именно вас пытали.

— И мне все равно будет предъявлено несколько обвинений в преступлениях, караемых смертной казнью, — сказал Баки. — Выходит, строить защиту лишь на том, что я действовал под принуждением, недостаточно, не так ли?

Гриффин вскинул брови и косо посмотрел на Майка, который кивнул с еще одной едва заметной улыбкой.

— На самом деле, не такой я и тупой, — сказал Баки, потому что больше никто явно говорить не собирался. — Просто большую часть времени у меня не было доступа к нужной информации.

Тут улыбнулся и Гриффин — и кивнул Баки, что выглядело почти как поклон. 

— Мы пытаемся что-то с этим сделать. Что мы имеем в остатке: подаемся на полный оправдательный приговор — нас ждут высокие риски, и стоимость провала высока.То, как вас пытали, будет обсуждаться на открытом слушании, а после этого все попадет в прессу; и это не исключает того, что вам могут вынести обвинительный приговор и казнить — хотя, думаю, в случае смертного приговора у нас будет весьма веский аргумент в пользу смягчения наказания, учитывая, сколько лет продолжалось ваше пленение.

Баки понадобилось мгновение, чтобы переварить рассуждения адвокатов о том, что смертный приговор ему не светит только потому, что он и так уже должен был несколько раз умереть во время плена — и он решил просто об этом не думать.

— Если говорить о плюсах, — хмыкнул Гриффин, — если бы нам удалось снять с вас все обвинения — и, уж позвольте вас заверить, что если на свете и существует справедливость, то мы это сделаем — вы сможете продолжить службу в армии.

Баки посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Ему и в голову не приходило, что он может остаться, но раз Гриффин говорит, значит, это что-то, к чему армия была готова. Гриффин совершенно точно не тот человек, который станет давать ложную надежду или пытаться подсластить пилюлю. Так что, может, Баки и сможет просто продолжить свою жизнь там, где она так внезапно оборвалась с падением — получить форму, приказы и расписание, что направят его в нужное русло, а также команду и командующего, который будет за него отвечать. Если только…

— Армия захочет, чтобы я делал для них работу снайпера, так же, как до этого для Гидры?

— Нет, не совсем так, как вы это описываете, — тут же ответил Гриффин. — С вашей рукой вы не сможете работать в спецназе, а учитывая вашу историю и репутацию, не думаю, что вас когда-либо снова пустят на передовую, не говоря уже о работе под прикрытием. Я не могу обещать вам какую-то конкретную позицию, у меня нет таких полномочий, но на основании того, что я слышал и что обсуждалось, если вы решите продолжить службу, то это будет что-то в Штатах, скорее всего, в специальных войсках: обучение снайперов, курсы по выживанию и побегам. Регламентированный рабочий день, жилье и зарплата — обычная упорядоченная жизнь старшего командного состава.

— Обычная, — повторил Баки. Он сможет быть как Эндрюс, каждый вечер возвращаться домой… к Стиву? Господи, да Стив и глазом не моргнув переедет туда, куда командируют Баки, даже если ему придется через день срываться на другой конец света, чтобы побыть Капитаном Америкой.

Вот только весь миру будет знать, через что Баки пришлось пройти. Включая Стива. И пусть Гриффин называет это пытками, но они же все раскопают. Они заставят его день за днем сидеть перед залом суда и рассказывать, как Гидра заставляла его кончать, пока они насиловали его, как они имели его самым невозможным образом и делали так, что ему это нравилось.

А потом он вернется домой, к Стиву, ляжет с ним в постель — с пониманием, что Стив знает, кто еще имел это тело. Знает, от чего он теперь кончает, в то время как поцелуи и прикосновения самого Стива не возбуждают, как должны.

— А тот, другой путь, — заговорил Баки, потому что Гриффин особо не настаивал на подаче на оправдательный приговор, даже если при благоприятном исходе ему и светила спокойная жизнь.

— Статья восемьсот пятьдесят «а», — сказал Майк, и Баки резко обернулся к нему. — Я говорил про нее в тот день, когда мы встретились. Мы потребуем вердикт «не виновен» на основании «психической недееспособности». Если мы выдвинем это после того, как все обвинения будут озвучены, вас все равно будут по ним судить, и тогда гражданские суды не смогут рассматривать те же пункты. Но такой суд пройдет за закрытыми дверями. И нам не придется доказывать все по списку, пункт за пунктом, как пришлось бы, если бы вы были психически ответственны за то, что происходило в обсуждаемый временной период.

Он сделал паузу и продолжил: 

— Все, что обвинение и суд смогут опубликовать — это заключение, были вы психически дееспособны и ответственны за совершенные преступления или нет. Если они согласятся, что нет — все, разбирательство будет закончено. Если решат, что вы были ответственны — мы все еще может попытаться добиться оправдания другим способом. Восемьсот пятьдесят «а» даст вам возможность выбраться из этого навсегда, не проходя через публичное разбирательство.

Баки перевел взгляд с Майка на Гриффина. Тот выглядел чуть менее вдохновленным, чем Майк, но спорить явно не собирался.

— Но, — медленно произнес Баки, — если меня выпустят без публичного разбирательства. Никто же так и не узнает, что я был невиновен. Они просто будут думать, что я ненормальный.

Гриффин снова кивнул. 

— Верно. Если вас признают невиновным на этих основаниях, вы останетесь под медицинским наблюдением. Проведут оценку вашего текущего психического состояния, будет принято повторное решение, безопасно ли вас освобождать. После этого вас отправят на медкомиссию, решат, пригодны ли вы вообще к продолжению службы. Независимо от состояния вашего физического здоровья, с таким серьезным обвинительным приговором армия не сможет позволить вам продолжать службу в любом качестве и должности. И в таком случае вам будет разрешен выход на пенсию или увольнение по инвалидности.

А значит, он сможет поехать к Стиву вместо того, чтобы тащить его куда-то из Нью-Йорка, чтобы жить на военной базе. Он, может, даже мог бы работать вместе со Стивом, если его команде нужен еще один снайпер и они готовы закрыть глаза на его прошлое. И целый мир будет знать, что он псих, но никто не будет знать, почему.

Он подумал о той женщине в армейском продуктовом, о том, как крепко она прижимала малыша после того, как увидела нашивку с его именем, как люди в городе смотрели на него. 

— Люди знают?

Никто не ответил, но их молчание и нарочито спокойные лица уже сами по себе были ответом.

— Про меня? — настаивал Баки, пытаясь добиться хоть чего-то. — Люди знают, что я жив и что я здесь?

Майк кивнул, но заговорил Гриффин: 

— Вскоре после того, как вы пришли сюда, армия сделала короткое сообщение, где говорилось, что вы были найдены живым и добровольно вернулись в армию для лечения после длительного пребывания в заключении у Гидры. После этого пресса и общественность немного расслабились, а люди принялись копать и обсуждать все, что смогли разыскать про то, что с вами случилось и что вы делали. Как вы выжили. Капитан Роджерс старался держать худшие предположения под контролем, армия комментировала лишь малую часть происходящего. Я с радостью могу отметить, что утечек со стороны вашей команды или служащих базы не было, хотя то фото, когда вы на прошлой неделе посетили Сан-Антонио, оно… получило широкое распространение.

— Да? — спросил Баки, пытаясь уложить в голове, что весь мир знает, где он, думая обо всех этих взглядах в сторону армейской базы, на которой он — как он считал, анонимно, — прятался все это время. — И как я там получился?

Майк рассмеялся, и даже Гриффин улыбнулся. 

— Было неподобающе большое количество дискуссий по поводу вашей новой прически. Капитан Роджерс прокомментировал, что вживую все выглядит лучше.

Баки покачал головой, но не удержался и провел рукой по волосам. Его заново постригли этим утром, перед сессией по снятию триггеров: волосы, которые начали было немного кучерявиться, снова стали бархатисто-короткими, просто потому что это обеспечивало лучшее прилегание датчиков.

— Ну, он пристрастен, — пробормотал Баки, и с этим спорить никто не стал.

__  
— Барнс? — позвал Вай, подходя к кровати с зафиксированным Баки — начиналась сессия по выявлению возможных триггеров. — Как себя чувствуете?

Баки посмотрел на старшего техника, удивившись странному вопросу. 

— Состояние оптимальное, сэр.

Баки видел, как тот проговорил себе под нос «оптимальное» одними губами, но это не прозвучало как инструкция или вопрос. Он ждал.

— Тут что-то не так, — сказал Вай куда-то в потолок, откуда до этого напевный женский голос произносил не имеющие смысла слова. — Ваши мозговые волны резко изменились. Вы чувствуете сейчас что-то необычное?

— Готов выполнять, сэр, — отрапортовал Баки.

Вай явно не обрадовался такому ответу, но Баки по опыту знал, что лучше молча дождаться, пока не поправят, чем пытаться выяснить, что он сделал не так. Он дождется, пока старший техник ему скажет.  
__  
В четверг Баки как раз успел дочитать до середины главы, в которой хоббиты были атакованы призраками кольца на горе Заверть — и в это время триггер вырубил его, погружая в морок. Он попытался отметить, где остановился, но подумал, что нет, это просто морок. Он развернулся, упираясь спиной в дверь, и застыл, прижав палец к книге, чтобы не потерять.

Голос с потолка снова повторил триггер, заставляя мозги Баки переключиться с книги — но палец остался на месте. Он потряс головой. 

— Нет, это просто сон. Я никуда не пойду.

На третий раз он вжался в книгу лицом, так и не отпустив пальца, все его тело дрожало от напряжения. Он уже не помнил, почему и чему сопротивлялся, только знал, что все это — не по-настоящему, и ему не нужно этого делать, чем бы оно ни было.

Когда голос прозвучал снова, Баки выкрикнул: 

— Нет! — и поднялся с книгой в руке. Он швырнул ее в то место на потолке, откуда шел звук, и она отскочила, сильно, так, что страницы оторвались от переплета и разлетелись по комнате. Он в ужасе уставился на беспорядок и кинулся подбирать остатки книги. Он испортил переплет, и из-за чего? Из-за какой-то хрени у себя в голове?

Когда открылась дверь, Баки быстро поднял голову, сжимая в руках охапку листов. На пороге стоял Эксли — он просто светился, и остатки морока истаяли сами собой. Баки попытался улыбнуться в ответ — хотя книгу-то он все равно уничтожил.

После ужина Эндрюс презентовал ему новый экземпляр, а также кекс с двумя свечками. Минус два триггера — и всего-то было нужно три недели и книжка.  
__  
— Ты мне не рассказал, — пробормотал Баки, отстраняясь от Стива — от поцелуев саднило губы, а тело умоляло о вещах, к которым он пока не был готов, — что весь земной шар уже видел фотку, как я заказываю кофе.

Стив улыбнулся слегка удивленно и ответил: 

— Ну, не весь, Бак. Тони тут посчитал, что максимум двести миллионов, не больше.

Баки постарался вообразить себе такое количество людей, но лишь покачал головой, быстро сдавшись. 

— Тем не менее. Мог бы и рассказать.

Стив многозначительно посмотрел в сторону камер в комнате отдыха и пояснил: 

— Мне настоятельно не рекомендовали этого делать. Ты тут, вдали от всего такого, и должен думать лишь о том, чтобы восстановиться как можно скорее. Зачем тебе беспокоиться о том, как какие-то незнакомцы в Твиттере обсуждают твою прическу?

Баки добавил Твиттер в мысленный список новых слов, вместе с терминатором, экспеллиармусом и диско, предположив, что, наверное, позже в этом всем появится смысл. 

— Мог бы сам сказать, что думаешь про мою прическу, и мне не пришлось бы слушать про это от адвоката из команды защиты.

Он заметил, что при упоминании адвоката лицо Стива чуть посерьезнело, но он лишь поднял руку и провел по ежику волос Баки. 

— Надеюсь, твоему адвокату и в голову не может прийти, что я на самом деле думаю по поводу твоей прически, Бак.

Баки вскинул брови — и Стив едва заметно покраснел. Баки внезапно вспомнил, как притирался щетиной подбородка о щеку Стива, его горло, верхнюю часть бедра — и как Стив, какого бы он ни был размера, не способный отрастить и намека на бороду, обожал это ощущение.

— Она такая мягкая, да? — отметил Баки, ныряя головой Стиву под подбородок и потираясь о линию его челюсти. Стив устроил руку у него на затылке, на секунду сжав сильнее, словно позабыв об осторожности и собственной силе — и Баки прошила дрожь.  
__  
На седьмой неделе никаких новых триггеров они не нашли, и к пятнице расправились с тем, что заставлял его рваться куда-то в Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, место, заданное в качестве домашней базы перед падением Трискелиона. Также у него получалось спокойно сидеть в фиксаторах после активации триггера, нацеленного на самоуничтожение, и целых два раза самостоятельно вывести себя из паники под выключающим триггером.

Он сыграл в бесчисленное количество детских игр и дотанцевался до гудящих ног под действием триггера, подчиняющего его воле «техника» — кого бы он таковым ни считал. Парни из команды по очереди играли эту роль, и оказалось, что его предположения были верны, и Ли и правда любит свинг даже сильнее, чем сам Баки. Также они выяснили, что выключающий триггер перекрывал и действие всех остальных ими найденных, и по ходу этого выяснения Баки собрал внушительную коллекцию из разбитого носа, треснувших губ и быстропроходящих синяков, падая всякий раз, когда звучал этот триггер.

— Вы пока не в порядке, — сказал как-то Вай в конце одного из таких дней, пока они обсуждали его прогресс. — Но вы на верном пути. У нас осталось не так много жизненно важных вопросов, с которыми надо поскорее разобраться. Вы отлично приспосабливаетесь и хорошо контролируете ваши… хронические проблемы. Ваша память восстанавливается, тело не выдает неуправляемых органических реакций, которые иногда бывают в ответ на тяжелые травмы. Если мы сможем контролировать триггеры, вы вообще будете в отличной форме.

— В отличной форме, — повторил Баки. — В смысле, буду готов к судебному разбирательству?

Вай кивнул. 

— Пережить разбирательство — это тот огненный обруч, через который вы должны прыгнуть, чтобы дальше жить нормальной жизнью. Так что да, именно это и есть наша цель.

Вай так произнес «нормальная жизнь», словно у Баки был шанс на что-то подобное. Этой ночью, устроившись в кровати, он постарался себе представить: он поедет в Нью-Йорк к Стиву, может, тоже станет Мстителем, или по крайне мере тем, кого Мстители иногда берут прикрыть тыл. И такая жизнь, пусть даже и не совсем нормальная, была бы его собственной. Жизнь рядом со Стивом — рядом, почти все время, так, как было раньше.

Он вспоминал все больше и больше, как это было: как они разговаривали, как чувствовали. Как касались друг друга. Он не мог точно сказать, был ли тот голод по прикосновениям, что сжигал его изнутри, нацелен только на Стива, или что-то просто просыпалось в нем по мере восстановления, но теперь он чувствовал его почти постоянно. Не мог же он запретить себе думать об этом между визитами, хотя когда Стива не было рядом, поделать с этим голодом он все равно ничего не мог.

Баки сомневался, что мог бы что-то с этим поделать, даже будь Стив рядом, но все равно не смог с собой совладать и засунул руку в трусы, едва вообразив себе что-то такое. Может, со Стивом все будет иначе. Поцелуи же были такие приятные, казались такими настоящими.

Может, со Стивом все само собой заработает. Баки сжал руку вокруг мягкого члена, представляя вместо своей руку Стива, или его рот, или как он толкается в жар его тугой задницы. Стив посмотрит на него этим темным, диким взглядом, глазами, затуманенными желанием — он будет хотеть того же, что и Баки. И у Баки встанет, и все будет так, как надо, он трахнет Стива, даст ему кончить именно так, как тот любит больше всего. И все сработает — и будет хорошо.

Баки несколько раз прокрутил сценарий в голове — хотя в конце концов ему пришлось убрать руку с так и не отозвавшегося члена и устроиться спать. Никаких снов той ночью ему не снилось.

__

Вечером после того, как Баки сказал Мюллеру: 

— А Баки тебе на это говорит: иди на хрен, придурок, — после того, как тот, играя «техника», велел ему «покатать Дункана на спине», он получил трехслойный шоколадный торт с пятью свечками. Конечно, он поделился с присоединившимися к нему за ужином Эндрюсом, Дунканом, Мюллером и Ли.

Единственным активным триггером остался выключающий, и он, казалось, был просто не уничтожим. Теперь даже под ним Баки по большей части оставался спокоен, или, даже если он паниковал, то мог сам успокоить сам себя и потом просто уснуть, и проспать достаточно долго, чтобы триггер отступил даже без внешнего воздействия. Но что оставалось неизменно — до тех пор, пока действовал триггер, максимум, что он мог — чуть двигать глазами за закрытыми веками или едва заметно менять ритм дыхания.

Следующим утром на очередной встрече с Эксли его поджидал Гриффин — Майка с ним не было.

— Сержант Барнс, — официально произнес Эксли. Баки еще ни разу не видел его таким серьезным. — Как ваш командующий, должен вам сообщить, что против вас выдвинуты обвинения, и вы предстанете перед военным судом за совершенные вами тяжкие преступления.

Баки кивнул. Во рту все еще стоял вкус того шоколадного торта. Эндрюс обещал устроить четырнадцатичасовой киномарафон всех трех фильмов «Властелина колец», заявив, что теперь он готов — после того, как не только прочел все книги, но и посмотрел то, что, по мнению Эндрюса было «теми частями Звездных Войн, которые нужно посмотреть порядочному человеку», а также «Парк Юрского периода».

— Сейчас я зачитаю выдвинутые против вас обвинения, — продолжил Эксли.

Баки стоял, вытянувшись по струнке перед столом Эксли, пока тот зачитывал список из тридцати четырех пунктов: несколько обвинений в пособничестве врагу и нарушение дисциплины перед лицом врага, а также в неправомерном поведении в качестве пленника, и литания из восемнадцати убийств, имен, которые он едва мог распознать. Николас Фьюри. Джаспер Ситвелл. Командир звена Марк Хэтэуэй и пятнадцать незнакомых имен. Затем покушения на убийство: Стивен Роджерс. Сэмюель Уилсон. Наталья Романова. Нарушение общественного порядка и спокойствия. Бесконечный список уничтоженной собственности. Неразумная эксплуатация транспортных средств.

Все это было в точности то, к чему Майк готовил его последние несколько недель. Слушание по статье тридцать два было завершено. Он знал, что так и будет, но список содеянного, зачитанный вот так, разом, все еще удивлял.

Дойдя до конца списка, Эксли посмотрел на него, прокашлялся и строго спросил: 

— Вы понимаете озвученные обвинения, сержант Барнс?

Баки посмотрел на Гриффина — тот кивнул, словно в словах Эксли не было ничего такого, к чему они не были бы готовы, и Гриффин верил, что Баки все понял правильно.

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Баки. Эксли махнул рукой, подзывая его ближе, и положил перед ним толстую кипу бумаг и ручку.

Баки пролистнул страницы, цепляясь глазами за ровно пропечатанные ряды слов, которые, возможно, приведут его к скорой смерти, и вместо этого постарался сфокусироваться на именах. Он помнил Фьюри и Ситвелла. Это были назначенные цели, его готовили к их устранению. По другим… ничего. Он помнил тот день, помнил, как между ним и целью мелькали какие-то тела. Он помнил Романову и Уилсона. Он помнил Стива.

Баки взял ручку, подписал и подвинул стопку обратно к Эксли.

Тот вздохнул. Плечи его опустились, он откинулся на спинку стула, поднял руку, потер лицо, разведя пальцы так широко, словно хотел целиком спрятать лицо за ладонью. Гриффин тоже заметно расслабился, и Баки понял, что это все — просто обязательный ритуал, и теперь он закончен.

— Что дальше? — спросил он, когда Эксли опустил руку — он спрашивал их обоих, не кого-то конкретно.

Эксли глянул на Гриффина, и тот кивнул, принимая ответ на себя.

— У вас будет еще по крайней мере неделя до того, как соберется военный суд. Все заинтересованные стороны в курсе нашей стратегии защиты, и все уже идет очень быстро. На следующей неделе вас перевезут в форт Худ. Мы подадим встречный иск от вашего имени, и судебное разбирательство будет приостановлено на время, которое понадобится, чтобы провести оценку вашей психической дееспособности. Группа экспертов для этого уже назначена, поэтому вы сможете пройти экспертизу сразу, хотя мы и ожидаем, что понадобится несколько дней — вашим лечащим врачам потребуется время, чтобы предоставить всю собранную по вашему текущему состоянию информацию. Как только группа экспертов вынесет заключение, они передадут отчет суду, и процесс возобновится.

— И еще кое-что, Барнс, — добавил Эксли после того, как Гриффин закончил. — Само оглашение приговора — неважно, какой сценарий мы выберем, — будет публичным. Оно пройдет на военной базе, и хотя командующий гарнизоном форта Худ собирается тщательно проверять гражданских и контролировать их перемещение, в какой-то момент пресса получит к вам допуск.

Баки кивнул, все еще глядя на руки, сложенные на коленях, а потом волевым усилием заставил себя посмотреть на Эксли. 

— Но не сегодня, да? И не на этой неделе.

Эксли мрачно, едва заметно ему улыбнулся, и Баки понял — он тоже вспомнил то, что помнил сам Баки — ночь, когда он отказался врать Баки даже чтобы успокоить его, когда сказал правду о том, с чем ему предстоит работать. 

— Да, Барнс. В следующие четыре дня вам не о чем беспокоиться. Когда придет время, мы включим это в ваше расписание.

__

В эту субботу — десятую субботу подряд — в расписании Баки был блок «Визит: Роджерс». Последний раз.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Стив, устроив Баки у себя на коленях так, чтобы обоим было удобно. — Ты справишься.

Баки кивнул Стиву в плечо, задаваясь вопросом, последний ли это раз, когда он так близко, последний ли раз, когда он чувствует себя так. Казалось, будто первый раз случился снова: поцелуи не так важны, как просто ощущение, что тебя держат.

Конечно, если бы они только могли сделать что-то большее, еще раз, последний раз — эта едва начавшая формироваться мысль тут же притащила за собой воспоминание о том, как утром перед хелликериерами Рамлоу повел его в душевые. Заставил его что-то почувствовать в последний раз перед смертью. Милосердие. Изнасилование.

Ничего такого он просить у Стива не хотел. Лучше уж это целомудренное объятие, сейчас, в последний раз. Лучше запомнить это — перед тем, как все полетит ко всем чертям.


	14. Chapter 14

Проснувшись утром, он надел форму, словно это был обычный понедельник, но выходя в коридор, навстречу привычным сопровождающим, на плечо он повесил кофр с парадной формой, а в руках нес сумку с вещами, которые ему было позволено взять с собой. Эндрюс с Дунканом тоже несли похожие сумки. Эксли уже был в парадной форме — и никакая двухчасовая поездка не посмела нарушить безупречный строй его наградных знаков.

Сидя в фургоне с тонированными стеклами, Баки наблюдал проплывающие мимо техасские пейзажи середины зимы и вспоминал длинную поездку со Стивом из Гранд-Каньона. Все те долгие часы они почти не говорили — тогда Баки вообще не очень себе представлял, о чем с ним говорить.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и Баки отвернулся от окна.

— Слушай, — сказал Эндрюс с преувеличенно серьезным выражением лица. — Хочу тебе кое-что рассказать до того, как ты выйдешь в «большой» мир. Не уверен, что после этого мне выпадет подобный шанс.

Баки кивнул. Эндрюс и остальные получили разрешение Эксли присутствовать на суде, но там они будут зрителями, не охранниками — там он перейдет под охрану форта Худ.

— Дело в том… — начал Эндрюс с облегчением, — есть другой фильм по «Хоббиту». Вообще целых три фильма.

Баки уставился на него. 

— Да как вообще из этого можно снять три фильма?

Эндрюс мрачно кивнул: 

— Теперь понимаешь, почему я тебе сразу его не показал? Дело в том…  
__  
Он едва успел заметить толпу людей по обе стороны дороги, прежде чем раздался выкрик Эксли: 

— Смотреть вперед, сержант!

Слова еще не затихли, а Баки уже смотрел только на приборную панель, стараясь выбросить из головы хаос кричащих плакатов: «Предатель», «Храни тебя бог», «Убийца моего папочки» и «Военнопленный». Флаги — американский, красный со звездой и серпом, щит Стива и свастика, а также черное знамя, символа на котором он не смог распознать. Во рту появился привкус желчи, и он опустил глаза, глядя на свои разномастные руки в обшлагах пустынного камуфляжа.

Через пару сотен метров они наконец достигли форта Худ, и водитель и Эксли обменялись вежливыми приветствиями с дежурившей на воротах охраной. Фургон получил разрешение на проезд, и даже заранее зная, что его тут ожидает, Баки немного расслабился — он снова был на базе, на защищенной территории.

Фургон подвез их прямо к зданию военной тюрьмы, где небольшая группа представителей с нашивками «военная полиция» уже ждала, готовая взять его под стражу. Эксли вышел и подписал бумаги, нужные для передачи заключенного. Баки позволили пожать на прощание руки команде, а затем незнакомцы обступили его и увели внутрь. Даже теперь, к огромному удивлению Баки — он же был заключенным, в конце-то концов — кто-то нес его сумки.

Его поместили в камеру, которая не сильно отличалась от комнаты в казармах в «Медком», ну, может, была чуть меньше и с явно новым замком снаружи двери. Тем не менее, никто не притворялся, что могут удержать его против воли — никаких наручников не было, и поэтому Баки вежливо проигнорировал замок. Они быстро обыскали его сумки и оставили его одного — переодеться.

Переодевшись — тщательно, проверив каждую складку формы, каждый аксельбант и знак отличия, он встал посередине камеры, глядя в узкое, армированное окно. Довольно скоро в дверь постучали, и второй раз за утро он оказался в окружении новой команды охраны. Баки накрыло ощущением дежавю — и было так странно понимать, что это ощущение не из-за выпадения памяти, а потому что нечто простое и обыденное случилось два раза за день.

Хотя январское утро не было особо холодным, прежде чем покинуть здание, все надели шапки. Баки надел свою, как и остальные, и постарался выровнять по уставу. Последняя стрижка была в пятницу — так что сейчас голова была в идеальном состоянии, и пройдясь подушечкой большого пальца по затылку, он не удержался и вспомнил, как к этому месту прикасались губы Стива. Он уронил руку и уставился вперед, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем, пока они шагали к административному корпусу.

На улице уже собралась толпа, окруженная большей группой военных, чем та, что сопровождала его. Вместо плакатов гражданские держали камеры. Он старался не смотреть на них — не хотел видеть выражений на их лицах. Заговорить с ним они не пытались, но он слышал какофонию затворов камер, отщелкивающих каждый его шаг на пути ко входу в здание.

Внутри — по сравнению с ясным зимним днем — оказалось сумрачно, на пороге все так же вместе сняли шапки, и Баки отконвоировали дальше по коридору. Его подвели к двери, и офицер, охранявший ее, сделал знак рукой «подождать». Прошло еще десять минут — Баки не прислушивался к тому, что происходит по ту сторону двери — и наконец его пригласили войти.

Внутри не было ничего похожего на залы суда из кино: лишь военный судья и коллегия из двух майоров, двух капитанов, старшины и старшего сержанта — пять мужчин и женщина — сидели за обычным столом в самом конце комнаты, а перед ними стояли еще два стола. Полковник Гриффин и еще один адвокат, с которым Баки раньше не встречался, уже сидели за одним из столов — обвинению оставался второй.

За их спинами тянулись ряды стульев, а значит, все они будут сидеть позади Баки. Все места уже были заполнены молчаливыми, внимательно наблюдающими людьми под такой же молчаливой охраной военной полиции. Однако ряд сразу за спиной Баки состоял из знакомых: Эксли, Вай, Эндрюс, Дункан и Миллер с Ли.

Едва заметив их, Баки тут же отвел взгляд, поискал глазами дальше. В заднем ряду, на ближайшем к двери стуле сидел Стив, такой же молчаливо сосредоточенный, как и остальные. На нем была полная парадная форма: каждая медаль, каждая наградная лента — все было на своих местах. Капитан Роджерс, тот, с кем придется считаться.

Баки опустил голову, пряча рвущиеся наружу благодарность, восторг и ужас, все вперемешку. Он прошел на свое место и сел рядом с Гриффином, посреди тишины, затопившей комнату в ожидании предстоящего.

Снова были зачитаны обвинения. Баки незаметно сжал руки в кулаки — это была единственная реакция, которую он себе позволил. На имена. На имя Стива. На любое из них.

Гриффин поднялся и огласил прошение подсудимого: «Не виновен на основании психической недееспособности» — и зрители внезапно зашевелились, зашуршали, словно налетевший ниоткуда дождь. Баки показалось, словно он чувствует те островки тишины, где сидела его команда и Стив — собранные, понимающие, бдительные.

Он пробыл в зале суда всего десять минут, пока его не вывели наружу — и тогда разбирательство началось по-настоящему.

__

В здании военной тюрьмы была своя клиника и несколько допросных. Оценка его состоянии могла быть проведена прямо на месте, поэтому Баки не нужно было никуда идти, и всю следующую неделю ему предстояло просто провести в камере. В первый день у него было интервью один-на-один с тремя разными докторами, которые по большей части спрашивали то же самое, что и Вай с Линдом в самом начале. На этот раз, однако, доктора давили на него, они хотели подробностей — и Баки осознал, насколько же уважительным было отношение его команды. Вай, Линд и Эксли, все они старались заслужить его доверие, а эти доктора понимали, что он видит в них врага, и просто хотели получить информацию.

Баки старался отвечать так ровно, как только мог. Это было единственное, что могло ему помочь, и потом, к этому моменту он уже привык говорить правду людям в погонах. Он не понимал их, не понимал, что стоит за их вопросами, но это не имело значения. Он просто говорил правду. И их работой было решать, что дальше с этим делать.

Когда наконец его отпустили обратно в комнату — камеру, — у него появилась возможность открыть подарок, переданный Эндрюсом по дороге сюда. Подарок был перевязан несколькими кусками красной бечевки, завязанной сверху словно бант — чтобы военным форта Худ не пришлось распечатывать пакет за него. Так что даже после обыска его вещей бечевка осталась на месте.

Баки развернул сверток и прочитал название — словно не видел его раньше: «Сильмариллион». Эндрюс сказал, ему нужно прочитать книгу перед тем, как смотреть новую версию «Хоббита». Сказал, что это сборник песен, мифов и рассказов, новые части старой истории.

Баки открыл книгу, и ему в руки скользнула четвертушка плотной бумаги. Это был лист для рисования — хорошего качества, он понял это еще до того, как прикоснуться. У него перехватило в горле, когда он увидел рисунок: изогнутый лист зеленого и серебристого оттенков, копия броши на плащах Братства. Подарок Галадриэль, что отвел их домой — он вдруг встал у Баки перед глазами, словно живой. Еще бы, после всех тех фильмов, что они с Эндрюсом посмотрели за последнюю неделю перед его отъездом.

Он обвел пальцем линии, понимая всю глубину этого подарка. Руку Стива он узнал бы где угодно.

__

Утром вторника охранники принесли ему завтрак и сообщили, что после ему предстоит несколько тренировок. Баки методично внес названия активностей в серые прямоугольники расписания, выданного Эксли в воскресенье вечером — туда, где сейчас каждый день был просто безликим столбцом с заголовком «Военный суд: форт Худ».

Под тренировки в военной тюрьме был отведен собственный небольшой зал. Баки не был уверен, дадут ли ему сегодня еще размяться, потому пошел сразу на беговую дорожку и бегал до тех пор, пока через час его не остановили. Затем последовал еще один душ, и бесконечный, безликий день продолжился.

За день до этого врачи удалились на какое-то совещание — Вай предупреждал его, что большую часть оценки его состояния все равно будут делать на основании данных, собранных ими с Линдом за предыдущие недели. Для этого — и Баки это было известно — его личного присутствия не требовалось, а значит ему оставалось сидеть в своей комнате и ждать.

Он едва успел дочитать вторую страницу «Сильмариллиона», когда раздался сначала стук в дверь, а затем и металлический грохот отмыкаемого замка. Баки аккуратно отложил книгу, поднялся, подошел к двери и выглянул в армированное окошко. По другому сторону стоял Майк — он вопросительно вскинул брови и поднял руку, чтобы постучать еще раз.

— Да, да, входите, — махнул рукой Баки, и Майк вошел. Он был в обычной форме, не в парадной, и Баки решил не приветствовать его официально. С другой стороны, у него с собой был кейс.

— Простите, что не принес это раньше, — сказал Майк, опуская кейс на пол и открывая его. — Я бегал как ненормальный, заставляя всех и каждого сделать свою часть — так, чтобы все было как надо.

Майк вытащил из кейса и теперь протягивал Баки лист бумаги. Пару минут Баки неверяще на него смотрел: это была яркая, четкая сетка расписания, разделенная на дни и часы, показывающая, что Баки будет делать в скором времени (не так много — хотя он был рад увидеть, что тренировки после обеда будут каждый день по часу), а также что делают оценивающие его состояние эксперты — встречи с Ваем, два последующих дня, а затем у Вая будет встреча с Баки, в четверг, сразу после завтрака и тренировки.

Также каждое утро и каждый день после обеда в расписании Баки стояла встреча с адвокатом. Блок расписания отводил им полных два часа на каждую из таких встреч.

Баки перевел взгляд с Майка на его кейс и отложил расписание. 

— Вы же пришли не только затем, чтобы мне это отдать?

— Нет, — ответил Майк. — Барнс, у нас для вас есть работа. Как насчет того, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что коллегия признает вас дееспособным… — Майк вытащил стопку бумаг из кейса, — или нет? — он поднял другую руку, в которой держал несколько папок, пухлых от документов.

— Бумажки, — выдохнул Баки и поскреб обеими ладонями короткий ежик волос. — Конечно, тонна бумажек, даже если все идет как надо. Сначала на недееспособность.

— Хорошо, — сказал Майк и опустил на стол стопку вышиной сантиметра в три. — Вот это вот нам надо постараться закончить сегодня.

__

Первый день заполнения бумаг на случай, если его признают «дееспособным», Баки работал в основном с Майком, и только после обеда подтянулся Гриффин, который прошелся по всему, что они могли бы предъявить суду, доказывая насильственную природу совершенного. От этих разговоров Баки чувствовал себя грязным даже несмотря на душ, принятый после тренировки. После этого даже встреча с врачами в четверг была просто облегчением.

Это облегчение резко уменьшилось после того, как врачи пожелали демонстрацию триггеров — но об этом Вай его тоже предупреждал. Лежа на койке в тюремном лазарете, Баки впервые осознал, что все присутствующие услышат фразу, вырубающую его — и смогут использовать против него. Почему-то в случае с командой ему и в голову такое не приходило — полдюжины из них знали триггеры, заставлявшие его повиноваться или убить себя, к счастью, теперь не активные — но все эти незнакомцы будут теперь знать фразу, что выключала его подчистую.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что он запаниковал практически сразу. И стало только хуже, когда он почувствовал, как его касаются руки, а незнакомые голоса уговаривают успокоиться, кричат на него, оскорбляют его, перетекают в ночные кошмары. В конце концов он перестал понимать, что из происходящего настоящее, лишь знал, что не может двигаться. А это всегда было по-настоящему.

__

Он проснулся на той же кровати. Рядом сидел Вай, и лишь взглянув на него, Баки понял, что тот сильно чем-то разозлен, а еще — что зол он точно не на Баки.

Больше поблизости все равно никого не было, даже охраны. Тут, наверное, были камеры, но Баки хотя бы разбудили только когда рядом оказался кто-то знакомый.

— Эй, — позвал Баки. — Теперь-то они мне верят?

Вай фыркнул и подал Баки пластиковый стакан с крышкой и соломинкой. Баки потянулся и без усилий принял его — теперь-то руки слушались, словно никогда и не предавали.

— Теперь, после того как они по локоть залезли в ваши вывороченные кишки? Да я уж, блин, надеюсь.

Но они оба понимали, что одной надежды тут мало.  
__  
В пятницу он снова прошелся по докторам, отвечая на более конкретные вопросы о триггерных фразах, о том, что чувствует, когда их активируют. Он рассказал о разных оттенках морока, в котором находится в такие моменты, и о моментах спокойной ясности сознания. Он рассказал — так коротко, как смог — что делает с ним эта включающая фраза и почему он это так ненавидит, ведь технически его сознание остается при нем. Они делали заметки. Двое из них пожали ему руку. Остальные воздержались.

В субботу никаких визитов запланировано не было, просто день без встреч с адвокатами защиты. В воскресенье утром он был представлен новому священнику, который не стал настаивать, когда Баки сказал, что не хочется ни молиться о чем-то конкретном, ни исповедоваться. Священник провел короткую службу наедине с Баки, даже без переносного алтаря. Никто не пел хоралов, и Баки отказался брать практически незнакомца за руку, когда начали читать «Отче наш». Все прошло очень быстро — и после этого Баки провел целый день, читая «Сильмариллион» и крутя в руках нарисованный Стивом листок, снова и снова, так что к вечеру у рисунка начали заворачиваться углы.

В воскресенье после ужина пришел Майк и принес новое расписание. Там был лишь один блок, в понедельник утром: «Военный суд».

Баки посмотрел на него. Майк кивнул. 

— Если понадобится, потом я дам вам новый.

Одеваясь утром понедельника, Баки завернул края рисунка вокруг листа, нарисованного Стивом, так, чтобы убрать его за форменный галстук, а тот заправить под пиджак. После он прошел всю рутину заново — четверо охранников проводили его до административного здания.

На этот раз, однако, когда он приблизился к толпе с камерами, над всеми ними возвышалась одинокая фигура — и половина камер была нацелена именно туда.

Пока Баки приближался к толпе, Стив стоял за кордоном охраны, но как только он почти подошел к двери, Стив протолкнулся вперед. Баки, даже не думая, сделал тоже самое. Со всех сторон закричали — Баки сбился с шага и рванул к Стиву, встречая его на полпути, посреди вооруженной до зубов охраны и жужжащих, как саранча, затворов камер. 

Старшина гаркнул на них — настолько авторитетным тоном, что при других обстоятельствах Баки бы из кожи выпрыгнул исполнять, но сейчас он и слова не услышал — все потонуло в гуле. Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями, а Баки обвил его левое запястье правой рукой, закрыл глаза — и Стив потянулся вперед и в ярком свете январского утра поцеловал его.

Просто коснулся губами, легко и быстро. Словно обещание.

— Не мог не устроить сцены, — пробормотал Баки, когда Стив опустил руки. Охрана схватила их обоих, разводя в стороны. Баки видел, что Стив решил делать то же, что и он — сотрудничать, теперь-то, после того, как получил что хотел.

— Не смог удержаться, — сказал Стив, не повышая голоса, но Баки без труда услышал его даже из здания, куда его неумолимо тащили конвоиры. Они провели его по коридору к той же самой двери в зал суда.

Перед дверью наступила небольшая — почему-то физически ощутимая — пауза, и один из охранников, с именной нашивкой «Мартинес», произнес: 

— Походу, Дунк не набрехал.

Баки посмотрел на него. Мартинес подмигнул ему и сказал: 

— Повезло тебе, мужик. Ты правда его трахаешь? Капитана Америку?

Баки с трудом подавил желание рассмеяться и лишь покачал головой, чувствуя, как перед глазами плывет. Он посмотрел на оставшихся троих охранников: один смотрел на него, не мигая, в то время как двое оставшихся глядели прямо перед собой. Они видели то же, что и Мартинес. Все видели. Несколько сотен человек видели фото, как он заказывает кофе — а вот фото того, как он целует Стива, точно увидит весь мир. Господи боже.

— Не последние семьдесят лет, — сказал Баки. — Но посмотрим, как пойдет после сегодня.

Мартинес кивнул: 

— Удачи.

На это Баки было нечего ответить. Он ждал, закрыв глаза, вспоминая этот поцелуй посреди хаоса, до тех пор, пока его не повели в зал суда. Он смотрел в пол, не желая проверять, сидел ли Стив на привычном последнем ряду или нет. За выкинутый трюк ему могли запретить присутствовать, и Баки не хотелось знать, что его здесь нет. Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя плотность бумаги между рубашкой и галстуком.

Он занял свое место за столом рядом с Гриффином и с головой окунулся в формальности процесса. Заседание началось.

Судье не потребовалось много времени, чтобы перейти прямо к сути вопроса. 

— Суду был представлен отчет группы медицинских и психологических специалистов, которые провели оценку состояния сержанта Барнса с момента начала слушания. Согласно отчету, эксперты единодушно и безапелляционно постановили…

Баки сжал руки в кулаки и уставился на самый край стола, где сидела коллегия. Он заставлял себя дышать. Снайпер должен контролировать дыхание.

— …что во время предполагаемых преступлений сержант Барнс страдал множеством индуцированных патологий, включающих психоз, диссоциацию личности, расстройство мыслительной, контролирующей функций и нарушения со стороны памяти, а также различные связанные с вышеперечисленным нарушения. Поэтому, согласно экспертному заключению, он не может быть морально ответственным…

За спиной Баки нарастал гул: не тот, похожий на дождь, что был в первый день, а рев океана, внезапно обрушившийся ему в спину — и в этом рокоте Баки услышал голос Стива, бессловесный, торжествующий вопль. Баки изо всех сил зажмурился и склонил голову, пряча улыбку. Он выжил. И будет жить дальше.

Раздалось несколько резких выкриков охраны, судья громко постучал по столу, призывая к порядку — и зал успокоился, позволяя ему продолжить. Баки держал голову опущенной. Его начало трясти, а в ушах звенело от затопившего вены адреналина. Любой его поступок сейчас был бы поступком безумца.

О господи, неужели они и правда могут позволить ему снова взять в руки оружие? Может быть, когда-нибудь, в будущем, он снова возьмет винтовку.

— По заключению экспертов, в момент вышеизложенных преступлений сержант Барнс не контролировал свое психическое состояние, а значит, приговором военного суда является единодушное заключение «Не виновен на основании психической недееспособности».

Судья на секунду запнулся, явна ожидая очередной волны гула — но в зале стояла полная тишина. Баки спиной чувствовал, как все замерли в ожидании, готовые принять все до конца. Судья продолжил: 

— Он будет отправлен в «Медицинский центр сухопутных войск Брука» для дальнейшей психиатрической оценки пригодности к освобождению из-под стражи. Заседание суда объявляется закрытым.

Гриффин поднялся, и Баки автоматически повторил его движение — тот взял Баки за руку и потряс ее. Гриффин улыбался так, словно был счастлив — Баки не думал, что он вообще на такое способен. Он изумленно произнес: 

— Спасибо, сэр, — и охрана тут же подхватила его, уводя. Он успел пожать руки Дункану, Мюллеру и Ли.

Эндрюс спросил: 

— Ты же не будешь меня бить, а?

Баки замер, а потом увидел его распахнутые для объятия руки и покачал головой, а губы его дрогнули в улыбке, которая все ширилась, выходя из под контроля; и Эндрюс обнял его, похлопав по спине. За его плечом, в паре метров от них Баки увидел Стива — тот пробирался к ним сквозь толпу. Стив, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не наступить ни на кого из окружающих, заметил его взгляд и посмотрел в ответ — в глазах его светилось такое яркое, всеобъемлющее счастье, что Баки перестал видеть что-то еще из происходящего вокруг.

Он едва услышал, как где-то на периферии смеется, отступая в сторону, Эндрюс: 

— Осторожнее, парни, суббота была два дня назад.

Стив протолкнулся через последние несколько препятствий и преодолел разделяющее их расстояние одной перебежкой и потом прыжком.

Баки поймал его, попятившись на полшага, обхватывая руками за ноги, обвившиеся вокруг его бедер. Он качнулся, отклоняясь назад под весом Стива, запрокидывая голову и принимая поцелуй, которым Стив впился в его губы.

Стив оторвался от его рта и прошептал: 

— Ты скоро будешь дома, — и только тут Баки наконец заметил оглушительную тишину, царящую вокруг них.

— Забыл, сколько теперь весишь? — спросил Баки, удобнее перехватывая левой рукой Стива под ягодицу. Если люди хотят смотреть — пожалуйста, пусть смотрят. Но не было никаких щелчков — камеры в зале суда были запрещены, Майк же говорил ему еще до того, как все началась. А значит, люди будут болтать, но больше никто происходящего не увидит.

— Да мы оба знаем, что ты справишься, — парировал Стив, прижимаясь лицом к шее Баки, устраивая руки у него на плечах и притягивая еще крепче. Баки поднял глаза к потолку — белые пористые клетки, может, там пустота, а может, вентиляционные шахты, — держась за Стива, пока тишина не превратилась сначала в шорох, а потом в шум и разговоры, — однако в основном в отдалении.

— Сэр, — Баки нахмурился и повернулся, чтобы возмутиться — не за то Мартинесу платят зарплату, чтобы он тут звал Баки сэром. Но Мартинес — удивленный и немного испуганный — обращался к Стиву.

Баки еще раз сжал задницу Стива и сказал: 

— Это тебя, кэп.

Стив выдохнул прямо Баки в шею — почти заставив того вздрогнуть, — затем поднял голову и спросил: 

— Да, старший сержант?

— Сэр, нам надо его забрать, — виноватым тоном сказал Мартинес, подходя на шаг ближе, но все еще оставляя между ними солидное расстояние. — Сержанту Барнсу придется вернутся в Брукс. Он все еще под арестом. И потом мы передадим его для перевозки в Медком.

Стив на секунду сжал руки сильнее и повторил: 

— Ты скоро будешь дома, — Баки на ухо, а затем еще раз легко коснулся его губ. И только после этого опустил ноги на пол и решительно отступил.

Баки поправил форму и обернулся к Мартинесу, резко отводя взгляд от Стива и делая шаг к строю охраны. Они провели его через дверь и вывели из здания, и Баки не смог сдержать ухмылки, даже несмотря на клацанье затворов камер — Эксли и его команда уже поджидали снаружи, готовые забрать его из-под охраны форта Худ. Они подошли к тому же фургону, что доставил его сюда на прошлой неделе, и устроились в салоне — кто-то, похоже, уже упаковал его вещи, его сумка и кофр уже ждали внутри. А затем они покатились к воротам, оставляя и форт Худ, и весь военный суд далеко позади.

Он закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, позволяя знакомым голосам команды заполнить все вокруг. «Я еду домой».


	15. Chapter 15

Его отвезли в «Медицинский центр сухопутных войск Брука», к тому же боковому входу, к которому три месяца назад привез его Стив. Здесь он встретил Эксли, Вая, Линда и Эндрюса с Мюллером, и теперь они все провожали его по полузнакомым коридорам до охраняемых казарм, в охраняемую комнату.

В комнате, простой и безликой, находилось, однако, нечто знакомое — на кровати лежал айпод все с теми же громоздкими наушниками, без которых он иногда не мог даже заснуть. Во время суда он как-то справлялся, хотя ближе к концу кошмары стали совершенно дикими и едва выносимыми.

Эксли выдал ему новое расписание перед тем как уйти и оставить его в одиночестве в запираемой теперь комнате: конец дня понедельника значился как «время отдыха». «Психиатрическая оценка» занимала весь завтрашний день.

Баки провел остаток дня, перечитывая любимые истории «Сильмариллиона»; слегка потрепанный листок отправился на свое место, под обложку. Этой ночью он спал в наушниках — и кошмары если и были, то продолжались не больше пары минут.

Утром ему устроили тесты, проверяли рефлексы и восприятие, задавали более развернутые версии тех же вопросов, что в самые первые дни. Он уже гораздо легче — сказалась долгая тренировка — описывал детали снов и кошмаров, не говоря уж об интерпретации положительных и отрицательных эмоций. Но были и новые вопросы, такие, например, как: «Пока вы проходили восстановление в Медкоме, у вас была поддержка большой команды. Как думаете, на какую поддержку вы сможете рассчитывать, если вас освободят из-под армейской опеки?»

— Стив.

Будут и другие. Вай начал говорить про такие возможности, как направление к гражданскому психотерапевту, еще за неделю до начала военного суда, и Баки думал, что, наверное, на какие-то услуги, предоставляемые ветеранам, он может рассчитывать. Он мог бы спросить у Уилсона, как это все работает; Стив говорил, что тот пока держит руку на пульсе на своей основной работе. Но вопрос же был про поддержку, про того, на кого он мог положиться — и это был Стив. Само его имя уже было полноценным ответом.

— Только Стив? — ровным тоном спросила доктор. Баки пожал плечами. 

— Он все, что у меня осталось. И его — достаточно. Он… — Баки собирался сказать «сильнее, чем выглядит», вот только это больше не было правдой. Теперь, наверное, все было наоборот — любой, кто посмотрел бы на него, решил бы, что он просто не уничтожим.

— Я постараюсь не наваливать все на него, — Баки нахмурился и опустил глаза. Это было правдой — были вещи, которыми он со Стивом определенно делиться не хотел. — Но я не хочу сейчас строить предположений, что его друзья будут и моими. Я должен найти своих. И, думаю, с этим я справлюсь.

Когда он поднял глаза, женщина кивнула и почти ему улыбнулась. Она задала вопрос, планирует ли он посещать церковь, если выйдет — и ему не нужно было больше говорить про Стива.

К обеду вопросы перестали быть такими запутанными и сыпаться как из мешка, сессия стала больше похоже на те, что до этого были у него с Ваем, но больше ничего особенно не поменялось. Он говорил о том, о чем его спрашивали; на вопросы о Стиве — что между ними, как долго продолжается — он отвечал настолько уклончиво, насколько было возможно, что, как он и сам понимал, было довольно глупо — даже пингвины в Антарктиде, наверное, уже видели, как Баки целовал его. Тем не менее, никто не давил на него, выжимая подробности.

Процесс оценки продолжался уже почти восемь часов, когда один из докторов заметил: 

— Есть ли способ проверить, нашли ваши доктора из Медкома все триггерные фразы или нет?

Баки пожал плечами и покачал головой. 

— Нет. Они много что попробовали, проверили разные случайные последовательности вдобавок ко всей той информации, что удалось разыскать разведке — так нашли тот, что требовал вернуться на базу. Но узнать наверняка способа нет.

Доктор кивнул. 

— Вас это беспокоит? Что кто-то может знать триггерную фразу, которая… заставит вас сделать что-то против вашего желания?

Баки некоторое время смотрел на доктора изучающе, стараясь понять, что на самом деле тот пытается разузнать. 

— Да. Именно так. Но вот что я вам скажу, док: если вы хотите оставить меня сидеть взаперти, потому что кто-то может прийти и поступить так со мной, то вы добьетесь только одного — сделаете меня легкой мишенью. Если же вы меня выпустите, у меня будет пространство для маневра и напарник, умеющий рубить головы Гидре как никто другой.

Доктор кивнул. 

— И если мы будем держать вас взаперти, потому что кто-то может прийти и заставить вас что-то делать — мы будем наказывать вас за чужие возможные действия.

Баки косо посмотрел на него и кивнул. 

— Точно. А еще я рыбы, рожденные в год змеи, раз уж мы решили поговорить о случайных вещах, не имеющих никакого отношения к тому, насколько безопасно меня выпускать из-под наблюдения.  
__  
В среду утром он проснулся и оделся как обычно, словно это был обычный день, хотя в его расписании не было никаких активностей. Он как раз зашнуровывал ботинок, когда увидел, что на полу лежит лист бумаги, словно кто-то просто бросил его в щель под дверью.

Оказалось, что это новое расписание — он стиснул кулаки, когда увидел под заголовком «Возвращение в Медком» череду активностей под названием «Выпускной инструктаж» до конца дня, а затем, через пару часов после ужина: «Секретный отъезд: Роджерс».

В дверь постучали, и он открыл. Дункан протянул ему бумажный пакет и кофе в одноразовом стакане, а Эндрюс сказал: 

— Пойдем, тебе даже завтрак в расписание не поставили. У тебя точно есть время по-быстрому перекусить в кабинете дежурного мозгоправа.

Баки управился с бутербродом с яйцом и выпил почти весь кофе до того, как Эндрюс с Дунканом остановились у мусорки одной из смотровых — скрыть следы преступления. Они осмотрели его на предмет крошек и затем провели оставшиеся десять метров до кабинета, где их поджидал Эксли вместе со вчерашним доктором — он теперь вел себя так, словно не наказывать Баки за то, что тот не совершал, было каким-то очень важным решением. 

— Думаю, это никого не удивит, — сказал доктор, — но мы посчитали вас вполне адекватным и не опасным для того, чтобы освободить из-под наблюдения. Поэтому вы возвращаетесь к вашей команде по восстановлению. В обычной ситуации дальше вы бы предстали перед медицинской комиссией, и они бы принимали решение, готовы ли вы к дальнейшей службе, но, — и тут доктор коснулся знакомой папки, одной из тех, над которой Баки работал вместе с Майком в форте Худ, — вы уже заполнили запрос на выход в отставку, который, думаю, будет одобрен моментально, и вы можете потратить следующие несколько дней на завершение процесса восстановления и подготовку к комиссованию из армии.

Баки кивнул, не зная, благодарить ли его или принять все озвученное как приказ. С минуту доктор просто молча смотрел на него, а затем встал, наклонился через стол и протянул ему руку. Баки сделал шаг вперед и пожал ее, стараясь, чтобы его замешательство было не слишком уж очевидным.

— От лица всех, кто работал над вашим освидетельствованием здесь, а также — если они сами еще вам не сказали — всех тех, кто работал над вашим делом в форте Худ, я хочу сказать, как мы вам невыразимо сочувствуем по поводу всего, через что вам пришлось пройти. Мы желаем вам самого скорейшего восстановления — столь же успешного, как то, что вы продемонстрировали под наблюдением армии.

Ну, теперь хотя бы стало понятно, что он должен на это ответить: 

— Спасибо, сэр.

Доктор слабо ему улыбнулся, но больше ничего не сказал. Формально Баки снова переходил в подчинение Эксли, и Эксли вывел его — Дункан и Эндрюс шли следом — к тому же фургону, который привез его из форта Худ. Кто-то снова собрал его вещи, зная лучше него самого, что его скоро выпустят. Его сумка уже ждала в фургоне.

Его отвезли обратно в казармы Медкома, в его комнату, и Баки сразу испытал это острое чувство дома, даже если и понимал, что скоро уедет отсюда навсегда.

Тогда, в форте Худ, Стив совершенно точно говорил «ты скоро вернешься домой» не про эту комнату. Стив имел ввиду что-то еще, что-то по другую сторону «Секретного отъезда» — и случится это сегодня. Здесь, в знакомом месте, он даже не переночует. Сегодня он будет со Стивом, где-то еще.

Видимо, дома.

Но у него все еще оставался этот день — здесь, на знакомой базе, со знакомой командой. Сначала он встретился с Эксли, и тот объяснил ему, что приказ о его выходе на пенсию вступит в силу с пятницы, но ему предоставили увольнительную сегодня, чтобы избежать ненужного внимания прессы. И в этот момент воспоминание, что какое-то время томилось на задворках сознания Баки, вдруг пробилось на поверхность и затопило его: так вела себя мама за день до того, как он отбыл в лагерь на сборы.

Весь этот выпускной инструктаж сводился к тому, что Эксли велел ему вести себя хорошо, писать домой и быть поосторожнее. Он выдал ему флешку со всеми записями, которые армия позволила ему хранить — служебную документацию, медицинскую карту с, наверное, тонной записей от психиатров, и все, что им удалось узнать о его руке. Эксли дал ему номер того телефона, который Баки довелось использовать несколько месяцев назад, пока он держал Дункана под дулом винтовки, а также контакты социального работника нью-йоркского центра ветеранов и нескольких личных друзей Эксли, офицеров в отставке, которые могли бы помочь разобраться с предстоящей бюрократией.

Каждая последующая встреча проходила по тому же сценарию: от Линда он получил контакты полдюжины нью-йоркских врачей, от Вая — его личный номер телефона и имена трех гражданских психотерапевтов, все военные в отставке, которые, по словам Вая, «будут менее некомпетентными, чем большинство других» и смогут помочь ему на пути восстановления.

Даже отец Гузман дал свой номер и контакты двух церквей в Нью-Йорке, где Баки будут рады — одна на Манхеттене и вторая в Бруклине.

— Они очень прогрессивные, — заверил его святой отец, подмигнув. — Вы с капитаном Роджерсом можете пойти на службу вместе.

После обеда все оставшееся время было посвящено «Заключительному инструктажу» старшего сержанта Эндрюса. Занятие прошло в той же комнате, где когда-то Эндрюс познакомил его с новой версией устава, и довольно быстро превратилось в импровизированный танцпол под живую музыку прямиком с настоящей радиостанции. Баки узнал пару мелодий — он познакомился с ними в последнюю неделю, на одном из занятий, еще до военного суда — хотя Тейлор Свифт была чем-то новеньким, таким же, как стиль, которым было принято под такое танцевать.

В процессе обучения — как трясти задницей по стандартам двадцать первого века — парни по очереди выкрикивали вопросы («Том Хэнкс! — кричал Баки. — Почему ты вечно пытаешься завалить меня на Томе Хэнксе?») или неслись, сломя голову, к ноутбуку, чтобы показать ему очередной жизненно важный интернет-мем.

Дважды он мельком видел их со Стивом поцелуй где-то в углу экрана — парни тут же торопливо сворачивали все закладки и принимались объяснять про «Дожь»* или про «Все ваша база принадлежать нам»**.

В какой-то момент Баки поднял голову и увидел стоящего на пороге Стива, в штатском; он смотрел на Баки, засунув руки в карманы. Улыбка у него была такой же, как раньше, когда он стоял где-то на отшибе танцпола и смотрел, как Баки развлекается с совершенно безразличными ему девушками.

— Иди сюда, Роджерс, — крикнул Баки, перекрывая музыку и заставляя всех обернуться. — Ли, покажи нам этот ролик еще раз.

Ли ухмыльнулся и запустил «Гангам стайл» снова, а Баки подошел к Стиву и, ухватив за обе руки, вытащил в центр комнаты. Там Баки развернул его лицом к компу — Стив покраснел и смущенно рассмеялся — и начал показывать движения танца, шаг за шагом. Стив попытался было, но довольно быстро запнулся и запутался, как случалось всегда, когда он пытался танцевать, осознавая каждое движение. Раньше, после выпивки, у него выходило довольно неплохо — тело само по себе чувствовало ритм, но смущение мешало, делая его неловким, неповоротливым и неуклюжим.

Баки смеялся в голос, пытаясь выправить его движения, а Эндрюс просто рухнул на стол и ржал так, что из глаз потекли слезы.

В конце концов Стив устроился на стуле, настаивая, что хочет посмотреть, как танцует Баки — и команда тут же включилась в битву за выбор самой подходящей такому случаю песни, наперебой советуя, как устроить Стиву «танец на коленях». Несколько недель назад Баки как раз посмотрел фильм «Близость», так что общее представление у него было, к тому же, в отличие от Стива, разногласий между головой и телом у него не было никогда.

Он довольно неплохо справился, судя по тому, как все сильнее и сильнее краснел Стив, пока, не выдержав, просто не затащил его на колени. Народ вокруг закричал и заулюлюкал, требуя не хапать талант руками, но Баки просто отмахнулся от них и поцеловал Стива медленным, глубоким поцелуем.

По тому, как Стив незаметно сдвинулся под ним, Баки понял, что у того встал. От одной мысли перехватило дыхание, и желание моментально смело под осознанием того, что все будет не так просто, как хотелось бы.

Поднявшись так быстро, как только возможно не изобразив при этом перепуганного кота, Баки сказал: 

— Ладно, парнишки, давайте покажем Стиву настоящие танцы. Ли, давай, поставь-ка нам правильную музыку.

Ли рассмеялся, но послушался и включил свинг, и Баки во всей красе продемонстрировал то, чему учил парней последние недели. Его накрыло странным ощущением дежавю — он вспомнил, как делал что-то такое с «Ревущими» на одной из тех квартирных стоянок, когда вокруг не было женщин, но была уйма свободного времени. Стив и тогда был таким же — слишком неловким, чтобы присоединиться, но обожающим смотреть.

Инструктаж в конце концов закончился, и они пошли готовиться к последнему ужину Баки на базе. Стив устроился с ними за столом, все так же молчаливо наблюдая, как Баки наслаждается вниманием своей команды.

Когда ужин был в самом разгаре, Эндрюс повернулся к Стиву и серьезно сообщил: 

— Барнс нам столько всего про вас рассказал, кэп.

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся — у него был превосходный нюх на дурацкие розыгрыши, учитывая, что он как-то протянул год с «Ревущими» — так что он лишь ответил: 

— Та история с палаткой вышла просто по ошибке!

Пока Стив не начал, Баки про это даже не помнил, а потом просто хмыкнул, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу смешок.

Но остановить Эндрюса было не так-то просто: 

— Слушайте, вы вроде как неплохой парень, но нам все равно надо кое-что прояснить. Он сказал, что вы имеете что-то против «Хоббита» — такими вещами не шутят.

Стив умиротворяюще вскинул обе руки и тут же включился в игру. 

— Слушайте, парни, я конечно уважаю право Баки — да и вообще кого угодно — любить скучные, мрачные детские истории…

В сторону Стива тут же полетели куски еды и скомканные бумажные салфетки — Стив отбил большую часть, но принял поражение, как достойный человек: 

— Но признаю, он был потрясающим лингвистом!

Баки, откинув голову, смеялся прямо посреди разразившейся битвы. Стив, как настоящий джентльмен, галантно уступил, пообещав посмотреть с Баки все три новых фильма по «Хоббиту» на условии, что, возможно, они ему не особо сильно понравятся. И на этом все поднялись из-за стола. Ни у кого не было никаких неотложных дел, и в расписании тоже ничего не значилось. До «Секретного отъезда» оставалось еще не меньше часа.

Учитывая, как все началось, Баки совершенно не удивился, когда Вай внес торт — никаких свечей, просто белая глазурь с надписью «Поздравляем» в окружении маленьких пластиковых фигурок — игрушечных солдатиков.

А дальше было как на параде: один за другим в комнату входили все те, с кем Баки повстречался за последние три месяца — они пришли за куском торта и поздравить Баки со скорым выходом на пенсию, хотя большинство из них и не представляло, насколько на самом деле скорым был этот выход.

Пришел Баптиста с главной кухни и парни, что подавали им завтрак и остальную еду. Они обменялись кивками — за исключением Рохелио, который пожал Баки руку, так же, как делал каждое воскресенье. Пришел и старший сержант Рипли, велевший не бегать до потери пульса, раз уж теперь некому присмотреть за его тренировками. Пришли доктора Честек и Кван вместе с полудюжиной остальных врачей и технического персонала — все, кто хоть как-то соприкоснулся с Баки на его непростом пути.

В тот самый момент, когда Баки начал задаваться вопросом, когда же придет время для «Секретного отъезда», в комнату вошел Эксли — в штатском, и это было очень странно, хотя и помогло остальным вести себя как обычно, а не переключиться на слишком официальный стиль. Он взял себе кусок торта и, ткнув большим пальцев в дверь, сказал: 

— Роджерс, база скоро закроется на ночь. И всем посетителям пора бы уже выметаться.

— Так точно, сэр, — ровно отрапортовал Стив, а значит, его предупредили, и он был готов подыграть в любой момент. — Бак, проводишь меня?

Вот и все. Все присутствующие вели себя так, словно ничего странного не происходило, словно Баки собирался лишь поцеловать Стива на прощание в коридоре. Баки поставил тарелку на стол. Хотя все шло по плану и происходящее и было в его расписании, в ушах шумело от адреналина.

Стив положил ему руку на плечо, как только они вышли в холл, и их стало не видно, направляя его в сторону двери, на которую Баки раньше не обращал внимания. Они прошли через — блин, он глазам не поверил — настоящую прачечную, она была рядом с кухней, и вышли к поджидающему грузовику — задние двери кузова были приглашающе распахнуты.

Баки улыбнулся уже привычному зрелищу собранной сумки — такая, видимо, у него была теперь планида. На этот раз к сумкам добавились коробки, и даже не глядя внутрь, Баки понял, что кто-то позаботился упаковать содержимое полок из комнаты отдыха, чтобы ему не пришлось по-новой разыскивать полюбившиеся книги и фильмы.

Скамей внутри не было — грузовик явно не был рассчитан на перевозку людей, но Стив потянул его на себя, устраивая в углу впереди, за мгновение до того, как кто-то захлопнул за ними дверь.

Они оказались в темноте, один-на-один, сидели, тесно прижавшись к друг другу, и Баки вдруг остро осознал, что это — все. Он покидает базу и армию и больше уже не вернется. Он сбегает — со Стивом, в будущее, чем бы оно для него ни обернулось

— У тебя нет ощущения, что нам только консервных банок, привязанных к заду этой штуки, не хватает, и может, еще растяжки с надписью? — спросил Баки.

Стив рассмеялся и ответил: 

— Боже, да, я как раз об этом подумал! Во всяком случае, первый танец мы перед твоими друзьями оттанцевали — как и все остальное.

— Господи, да Эндрюс просто хотел убедиться, что ты будешь правильно со мной обращаться, — Баки опустил голову, смеясь себе в колени, пока Стив ржал так, что почти перекрывал рев заводящегося двигателя. Баки откинулся на него — и их путешествие началось.  
__  
Наконец грузовик заехал в какое-то помещение и остановился. Баки слышал, как водитель выбрался со своего места и ушел. Стив включил фонарик, заполняя кузов рассеянным светом, и положил его на пол. 

— Ты, наверное, хочешь переодеться.

Баки глянул вниз, на форменный камуфляж. Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он не носил ничего, кроме формы — форму на тренировку, камуфляж на просто так. Он даже спал в том, что ему выдали. Баки поднял руку, провел по по-уставному коротким волосам, и Стив, заметив движение, спросил: 

— Может, кепку?

Баки кивнул, не глядя на Стива, не желая показывать, насколько же это странно. До программы по восстановлению он шесть месяцев жил сам по себе. Он носил то, что выбрал сам — пусть даже, выбирая, он искал максимального сходства с тем тактическим снаряжением, что давала ему Гидра. Стив поднялся, подхватил вторую сумку — Баки ее раньше не видел.

Он нерешительно протянул ее Баки. 

— Вот, я узнал твои размеры и купил кое-что, просто на первое время.

Баки взял сумку и, развернувшись к Стиву спиной, завис над ней, изучая содержимое. К его удивлению, внутри не было ничего похожего на то, что носил сам Стив — джинсы были темно-синего, почти черного цвета, и рубашки также были разных, но темных оттенков.

Баки выбрал штаны, рубашку и майку практически наугад, и быстро переоделся, по-прежнему не глядя на Стива. Он надел армейские ботинки и натянул джинсы поверх, пряча их. Стив протянул ему простую черную кепку — и когда Баки надел ее, ободряюще улыбнулся. 

— Отлично выглядишь.

Баки осмотрел себя — новая одежда сидела плотнее формы, но не настолько в обтяг, как он видел у некоторых гражданских. В этом он хотя бы мог двигаться. Кивнув, он спросил: 

— Куда дальше?

— Если все по плану, — сказал Стив подходя к дверям, — снаружи нас ждет машина и никаких репортеров.

Стив открыл дверь кузова. Все это время Баки, напрягшись, наполовину был готов к какому-то взрыву — но снаружи стояла все та же тишина, что окружала их с момента, как заглушили двигатель грузовика. Стив кивнул, открывая дверь шире, проверяя, что там вокруг, и наконец распахнул ее полностью и спрыгнул вниз. 

— Подашь коробки?

Им пришлось совершить несколько ходок, перетаскивая все из задней части кузова, и в процессе Баки обнаружил, что несет в руках, а затем передает Стиву и его щит. Все это время он стоял, незаметно приткнувшись за сумками Баки, подальше от чужих глаз, хотя с места Стива не составило бы труда и дотянуться, и просто видеть, что все на месте и под контролем.

Наверное, это был самый опасный предмет из всех, что попадал Баки в руки с того момента, как он выхватил винтовку Мюллера и взял Дункана в заложники, но Стив взял щит из рук Баки так небрежно, словно это был мешок со старой формой. Баки спрыгнул вниз, относя последнюю коробку к неприметному седану. Он поставил ее в багажник, а Стив пристроил щит в ногах, позади пассажирского сиденья — так он мог без труда дотянуться и схватить его.

— Чур я спереди, — пробормотал Баки, улыбнувшись Стиву, и тот хмыкнул в ответ, пока Баки устраивался на пассажирском сиденье — в гражданской машине, рядом со Стивом. Именно так.

Стив выехал с парковочного места и направился к выезду из гаража со скоростью — Баки даже на спидометр не нужно было смотреть — чуть больше пяти километров в час. Баки застонал и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Ты что, собираешься соблюдать скоростной режим до самого Нью-Йорка?

— Только до взлетно-посадочной полосы, — ответил Стив, не глядя протянув руку и погладив его по колену. — Потерпи, Бак, это не далеко. И очень не хотелось бы, чтобы нас остановили за превышение.

— Угу, — отозвался Баки и посмотрел в окно — по-видимому, это были окраины Сан-Антонио. На самом деле Стив не был здесь, чтобы сторожить его — он просто его подвозил. Если, когда Стив затормозит на красный, Баки откроет дверь — он может просто выйти и уйти. Стив, скорее всего, не станет его останавливать — во всяком случае, он сначала припаркует машину, да даже и потом он вряд ли потащит Баки обратно.

Стив больше не был его командиром. И что бы Баки ни сделал, наказывать его больше никто не станет.

Стив все еще держал руку у него на колене — и перед тем, как положить обе руки на руль, делая поворот, он погладил его еще раз. 

— Совсем не далеко.

* Doge— интернет-мем, популярный с 2013. Обычно содержит фотографию собаки породы сиба-ину по имени Кабосу, часто с текстом на ломаном английском на фотографии, набранным в Comic Sans MS с использованием различных цветов.  
** грамматически ошибочная фраза из английского перевода игры Zero Wing, ставшая известным интернет-мемом

КОНЕЦ 1 ЧАСТИ.


	16. Chapter 16

Самолет, поджидавший их на взлетной полосе, был похож на какое-то маленькое, черное существо, застывшую на полусогнутых ногах хищную птицу. При виде темного силуэта что-то всколыхнулось и забилось в голове Баки. Это не просто самолет, это цель — нет, это транспорт, и его…

Баки с усилием потряс головой. 

— Стив. Это…

— Одна из разработок Щ.И.Т.а, сейчас принадлежит Старк Индастриз — выкупили почти задаром, после падения Трискелиона много уцелевшего имущества распродали. И иногда сдают в аренду по необходимости, — добавил Стив с нажимом. — Это индивидуальный перелет, мы взлетим тут и приземлимся уже на крыше Башни Старка, без прохождения, пусть и незаметно, формальностей в каком-нибудь нью-йоркском аэропорту.

Услышав это, Баки выдохнул и огляделся по сторонам, захватывая все разом: январская ночь в Техасе, бесконечный шатер темного звездного неба над головой, безмолвное взлетное поле. Он знал, где он сейчас — и что он. Все было странным, но уже не таким странным, как секунду назад. С ним был Стив. И он возвращался в Нью-Йорк — впервые за долгое время.

— Точно. Тогда вперед.

Они проделали еще одну быструю погрузку вещей в самолет — пока пустой, без признаков экипажа, хотя в одну из ходок с коробками Баки заметил, что в кабине пилота кто-то тихо начал проходиться по списку взлетных процедур.

— Клинт, мы готовы, — чуть громче обычного сказал Стив, осторожно опуская последнюю коробку. После того, как поднялась и захлопнулась задняя панель, Баки огляделся, вспоминая, как сбивалась вокруг него его русская боевая группа. Ваня и Гриша проверяли снаряжение и совали в руки оружие, а после, когда он возвращался, раненый и вымотанный, Гриша заставлял его опускаться на колени и отрабатывать все то, что они для него делали…

Баки закрыл глаза и сказал: 

— Меня несколько раз в таких перевозили.

— Да? — очень ровным тоном спросил Стив. — Ты час продержишься?

В кабине пилота стало тихо — все контрольные проверки приостановились. Бартон явно не собирался продолжать подготовку, пока Баки, возможно, планировал свалить из транспортного отсека.

Баки открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива — тот сидел очень ровно и с напряженным видом смотрел на него. Стив не собирался совать ему в руки огнемет. Стив не собирался делать ничего из того, что сделал Гриша.

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Да, справлюсь, просто… не дай мне забыть, где я.

Стив улыбнулся, потянулся к нему — и притянул к себе, закинул руку ему на плечо, устраивая на лавке рядом с собой.

— А вот теперь, — начал Стив, — я наконец-то расскажу тебе, чем занимался последние три месяца.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты делал что-то более продуктивное, чем ругаться с людьми в Твиттере за плохие высказывания в мой адрес? — шутливо взмолился Баки, включаясь в игру. Эндрюс как-то показал ему бесконечный список гадостей, что люди постоянно писали в Твиттере о Тони Старке. Баки не решился попросить показать ему что-то подобное про себя или Стива.

— Я не ругаюсь ни с кем в Твиттере, — высокомерно парировал Стив, и разом испортил весь эффект, добавив: — больше. Пиар-служба заблокировала мне доступ к моему же аккаунту еще несколько месяцев назад. И отвечая на твой вопрос — нет, мне выпала парочка даже более захватывающих дней.

Баки кивнул и настроился слушать, что такого интересного произошло в профессиональной жизни Стива. С рукой Стива на плече легко было представить, что это обычный тактический отчет, а их он получил от Стива немало. Все было очень по-деловому, он наверстывал упущенное: узнавал, что осталось от Гидры, какие еще, на первый взгляд не связанные с Гидрой угрозы, нуждались в повышенном внимании Мстителей.

Ему удалось почти полностью погрузиться в отчет — даже с периодическими отступлениями, которыми Стив и раньше грешил, в детали забавных моментов каждой операции. Баки получил подробное описание самых масштабных взрывов, ярких моментов с участием Романовой и Уилсона, а также жутких и уморительно-смешных — с Тони.

Тем не менее, в голове Баки словно тикали часы, и когда Бартон по громкой связи сказал: 

— Приближаемся к пункту назначения, — все ощущалось именно так, как надо. Прошло ровно пятьдесят восемь минут. Предположение Стива, о том что им потребуется час, оказалось верным. Их путешествие скоро закончится. Они уже почти в Нью-Йорке, почти дома.

Стив продолжил рассказывать прерванную историю, но, судя по голосу, он был в таком же нетерпении — они же почти дома! — что и Баки.

Обернувшись к Стиву, Баки впервые за весь полет ощутил тревогу. 

— Нас же там не встречают с транспарантами?

— Не… — начал Стив и тут же глянул на Баки распахнутыми в ужасе глазами. Баки без труда проследил ход его мыслей: гарантировать, что такая потрясающая идея не пришла никому в голову, Стив не мог.

Стив поднял запястье ко рту и спросил: 

— Клинт? Нас ждет кто-нибудь на крыше?

— Нет, все чисто, — моментально отозвался Бартон. — Но только намекните — я зависну у окна, и вы просто запрыгнете к себе домой. 

Стив вскинул бровь, а Баки закатил глаза, покачал головой и кивнул в сторону вещей, которые им предстояло перенести. Стив тоже кивнул, принимая аргумент, и сказал: 

— Нет, спасибо. Если не придется скрываться огородами, обычная посадка нас вполне устроит.

— Роджер*, — отрапортовал Бартон, и Стив едва заметно улыбнулся, словно его имя уже превратилось в затертую полушутку. Хотя Бартон в рассказах Стива никогда раньше не всплывал, уже по одной этой улыбке Баки мог сказать, что парень Стиву нравился.

Через мгновение они приземлились — резко, почти вертикально, так, как способен был приземляться только квинджет. Баки уткнулся лицом Стиву в плечо, вдохнул его запах в попытке прогнать воспоминания о Грише, приказывающем ему подняться с пола — «миссия окончена» — и вот они уже на земле.

Стив мягко тряхнул его, видимо, подумав, что Баки не заметил посадки. Баки кивнул ему в плечо и, выпрямившись, поднялся и подошел к коробкам, которые предстояло перенести. Он взял две из них и свою сумку с вещами, оставляя Стиву еще одну коробку, сумку с гражданской одеждой и щит.

Они вместе сошли по трапу в ветреный холод январской ночи — настоящего, нью-йоркского января — на сто третьем этаже. Хотя Баки без труда справлялся с холодом, после зимы в Техасе контраст был, конечно, шокирующим. Стив тоже не бездельничал — он оттащил свое к лифту, который доставил их прямиком в просторную и светлую квартиру, хотя и не такую огромную, какой ожидал Баки, исходя из размеров здания и того, что оно принадлежало Старку.

У него была всего пара минут, чтобы оглядеться, пока Стив сбрасывал на пол то, что принес с собой — щит упал с характерным звяканьем. Баки тоже опустил свою ношу — и как раз вовремя, потому что когда он повернулся, Стив толкнул его к стене и поцеловал так, словно умирал от желания сделать это весь полет.

Мы дома, подумал Баки, а потом какое-то время не думал вообще. Он был слишком занят, ощущая, как тело Стива растекается по нему, вжимает его в стену, а губы скользят по его губам, отбросив всю неуверенность. В конце концов, наблюдения-то больше не было.

От поцелуя Стива внутри Баки словно что-то проснулось — даже если Стив и держал руки целомудренно у него на талии. Они могли бы сделать все, что пожелают — без остановок, без преград. Баки собирался получить все свои награды разом. Он и правда справился — выжил — и мог целовать Стива как и сколько пожелает, мог получить от него все, что хочет — и он хотел, так хотел, что все тело его вибрировало, как электропровод под напряжением. Он выгнулся, притираясь к Стиву, прикусывая его нижнюю губу.

Он провел руками вниз по спине Стива, чувствуя силу знакомого тела, и все полуооформившиеся фантазии разом всплыли в голове. Стив был его, целиком и полностью, и он мог получить, что пожелает. Он мог бы проделать с ним все то, что они делали раньше, так много раз, и может… может…

Может, все что ему было нужно все это время — это Стив. Может, все окажется проще, может, это и должно быть так. Может, с ним вообще все в порядке, а единственная проблема — то, что он был так надолго разлучен со своей лучшей половиной.

Баки вытащил рубашку из штанов Стива, забрался под нее руками, касаясь голой кожи — и Стив с силой втянул воздух и прижался к нему еще сильнее. Баки чувствовал, как сильно стоит у Стива. У него самого пока ничего не было, но ведь они только начали, и Стив всегда был торопыгой. Все еще могло получиться.

Широко разведя пальцы, Баки с силой провел по спине Стива вверх, к плечам. Он помнил, какими костлявыми они были раньше, какими хрупкими ощущались под его ладонями, особенно по сравнению с мышцами, что он трогал сейчас. Но все равно — это был Стив, и он всегда был его, Баки. Они всегда знали друг друга. И всегда идеально друг другу подходили.

Стив оторвался от него — руки и губы — ровно настолько, чтобы снять рубашку, а затем потянул прочь и рубашку Баки — зачем он надел две? — расстегивая и снимая, пока сам Баки путался в рукавах.

Стив остановился: взгляд его был прикован к груди Баки — к плечу, подумал Баки, к жуткому месту, где металл переходил в плоть. Он откинулся на стену, позволяя Стиву смотреть.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда я увидел тебя впервые после всего? — спросил Баки, и Стив резко глянул на него, встречаясь взглядом — но объяснять, что значит «первый раз» или «после всего», явно не требовалось.

Он видел, как Стив вспоминает то, про что он говорил: тот час с небольшим, который они провели наедине, отстав от колонны бежавших из плена в Крайншберге и двигавшихся в сторону союзных войск, когда Стив разделся, чтобы ополоснуться в ледяном ручье где-то в итальянской глубинке.

Баки тогда раздеваться не стал — ему нужны были заслоны, доспехи, защита от всего мира, но особенно от Стива. Ни за что на свете он не мог позволить Стиву увидеть следы того, что с ним сделали, не тогда, когда он и сам не понимал, что это такое и как с этим жить дальше.

В том, что случилось со Стивом, скрывать явно было нечего. Его все еще новое тело было объективно красивым, но в то же время странным, почти неправдоподобным и совсем не похожим на те изящные пропорции, к которым привык Баки.

— Да, — сказал Стив, и, похоже, он отлично помнил, каков был подход Баки к знакомству с этим новым Стивом, потому что когда он снова посмотрел на плечо, щеки его слегка покраснели. — Да, я помню.

Он поднял руку и прикоснулся, легко, словно опасаясь, что шрамы все еще болят, или что Баки тут же развалится на части, если Стив дотронется чуть сильнее. Баки потянулся к нему, подаваясь в прикосновение, желая рук Стива везде и сразу, особенно там, и Стив, повинуясь молчаливой просьбе, погладил большим пальцем по всей длине шрама.

От странного, словно призрачного касания Баки вздрогнул, разом ощущая, какой чувствительной становится кожа, особенно на сосках. Он потянулся к Стиву, устраивая руку на затылке, и Стив тут же отозвался, прижимаясь ртом туда же, где только что касался пальцем, целуя, вылизывая шрам, скользя по той линии, где металл уходил в кожу.

Стив водил левой рукой по его груди, словно изучая заново, а Баки стоял, прижавшись к стене и вцепившись в его шею. Губы Стива исследовали его шрамы, а потом двинулись вверх, прослеживая линию от ключицы до горла — Баки чувствовал, как ему не хватает воздуха. Он вскинул руки и поднял голову Стива выше, поцеловал его — и Стив застонал от прикосновения его языка. Руки его опустились чуть ниже талии Баки, остановившись на поясе джинсов.

Баки рефлекторно дернулся, притираясь к Стиву, чувствуя, как сильно у того стоит, когда Стив потерся в ответ. Ему так хотелось — прикосновений, ощущений, знания, как сильно Стив его хочет. Баки скользнул ладонями ему на грудь и едва ощутимо толкнул. Этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы отодвинуть, но Баки ясно давал понять, что теперь его очередь вести.

Стив принял это так, словно с последнего раза, когда Баки делал что-то подобное, прошел максимум день, а не несколько десятилетий. Они крутанулись на месте в коротком полуобъятии, словно в танцевальном па — Стив был неуклюж только если думал, что какое-то движение это часть танца — и теперь Баки впечатывал его в стену, целовал кожу, исследуя все тело, изучая заново.

Стив откинул голову, позволяя Баки целовать там, где смущенный румянец переходит в бледную кожу, скользить губами все ниже и ниже. Дыхание его участилось. Когда Баки потерся щекой о выдающийся выступ грудной мышцы и тут же взял в рот сосок, Стив захлебнулся полусмехом, полустоном.

Баки опустил руки на его бедра, а затем выпрямился, снова обцеловывая горло, ощущая как пульс колотится прямо под губами. Стив обнял его, пытаясь притянуть ближе, и Баки просунул между ними руку, прижимая ладонь к знакомой выпуклости члена, нетерпеливо натянувшую ширинку штанов. Стив задушено застонал, и Баки ухмыльнулся ему в шею, провел рукой вверх-вниз, дразня его — и руки Стива сильнее сжали его бедра. 

Это случилось в первый раз за долго время — наверное, Стив отвлекся слишком сильно и на минуту забыл обо всем остальном. Баки склонил голову, ободряюще хмыкнул, а затем легко поцеловал Стива в шею, прихватывая кожу зубами. Он целился в то место под углом нижней челюсти — если правильно прикусить, одно это могло довести Стива почти до оргазма.

Но Стив сжал его еще сильнее, слегка отталкивая, прося замедлиться: 

— Баки, шшш, подожди.

Баки отступил, но вместо того, чтобы дать Стиву вести, он выскользнул из его рук. Засунув два пальца в хлястик ремня Стива, он потянул его за собой.

— Здесь же где-то есть кровать? — спросил Баки, не глядя на Стива, но зная, что тот позволит ему вести. У них для подобных целей был целый секретный язык — как спрашивать друг друга о том, что хочется, на самом деле не спрашивая. Стив, наверное, помнил старые пароли-отзывы лучше самого Баки.

— Да, — ответил Стив задыхающимся голосом, но когда он прикоснулся к Баки опять, жест был легким: осторожное — подталкивающее — прикосновение к левому плечу, без попыток притянуть его обратно. — Моя комната первая слева, или…

Баки пошел вперед, не дожидаясь, что там еще мог предложить ему Стив.

Дверь в спальню была нараспашку — как и в другую комнату, чуть дальше, но сейчас Баки не собирался думать о других вариантах. Он собирался лечь в постель со Стивом. В комнате Стива было чище, чем бывало у него обычно — видимо, он готовился и прибрался перед уходом. Наверное, он планировал привести сюда Баки, в эту опрятную комнату с тщательно заправленной кроватью.

Баки выпустил хлястик штанов и толкнул Стива в сторону кровати. Тот попятился, падая на спину и утягивая за собой и Баки — мягко, так что Баки не пришлось совершать никаких особых движений, чтобы не рухнуть на него всей массой. Баки не позволил Стиву ни минуты на раздумье или попытки перехватить контроль, а втянул его в поцелуй, пальцами накрывая член и гладя его сквозь джинсы.

Казалось, руки все помнили: не текстуру или натяжение джинсов Стива — это, мягко говоря, изменилось, — но то, как дразнить его через одежду, сводить с ума. Это ощущение зажгло что-то в теле самого Баки, делая кожу невероятно чувствительной и заставляя бедра двигаться, притираться сами собой.

Стив жадно застонал прямо Баки в рот, втираясь в его руку, и Баки ответил таким же стоном, целуя глубже и жарче. Он провел ладонью еще несколько раз, а затем потянулся к застежке штанов и дернул молнию вниз. Стив чуть сдвинулся, стягивая штаны, чтобы Баки было проще запустить руку внутрь.

Прикосновение к члену Стива словно запустило в нем что-то, его затопило странным ощущением чего-то знакомого — похоти, и даже еще более глубокого, чего-то еще, узнавания. Баки все это знал. Как это все работает — он мог бы просто позволить всему этому случиться так, как много раз прежде.

Он чуть отстранился от Стива, оторвался от его рта, чтобы слышать все те восхитительные звуки, что издавал Стив, пока Баки гладил его тело в знакомом им обоим ритме — и продолжил дорожку поцелуев вниз, к шее, так что Стив задышал еще чаще, а все тело его задвигалось, практически трахая Баки в кулак. И это было так хорошо, так правильно, они могли бы…

Стив потянулся вперед, прижимая руку к ширинке Баки, безошибочно находя его член — и Баки замер, весь, включая руку, он даже дышать перестал. Лицом он утыкался Стиву в шею. Может, если он просто замрет вот так, то тогда…

Стив мягко погладил его все еще, как обычно, мягкий член, а потом положил другую руку Баки на плечо. 

— Эй. Все в порядке, дай я просто…

Стив перекатился, уложив Баки на спину, и тот уронил руку, убрал от полностью стоящего члена Стива, вместо этого прикрывая ладонью лицо, чтобы наблюдать, будто из укрытия, за тем, как Стив расстегивает и стягивает вниз его штаны.

Стив выглядел напряженным, но не расстроенным — не казалось, что все происходящее ему отвратительно. Скорее, что есть некая проблема, и он собирается ее решить. Может, он бы и смог: никогда — почти никогда — раньше он Баки не подводил. Может, все, что Баки было нужно — это рука Стива, его рот, весь Стив во плоти.

Стив обхватил его мягкий член, и Баки почувствовал что-то. На секунду ему показалось, что это не знакомая ладонь Стива касается его так невыносимо интимно, а хватка Гриши, и он сам стоит на коленях, в луже собственной крови на полу квинджета; рука Рамлоу с шокером, ждет, пока он корчится на полу душевой от предыдущего разряда, готовая, если потребуется, дать еще один. Может… может… пожалуйста.

Стив несколько раз погладил его, и Баки, не удержавшись, застонал. У него не стоял — но возбуждения это не умаляло, ему хотелось чувствовать руки Стива, везде, по всему телу. Он чувствовал, как ощущение — возможность — гудит под кожей. 

— Стиви, пожалуйста.

— Все будет, Бак, — уверенно улыбнулся ему Стив, а затем склонился между его ног, втягивая мягкий член в рот, и Баки закрыл глаза, практически всхлипнув от ощущений. Рот Стива, господи, как же он по нему скучал, этот жар, это мягкие, легкие касания языка. Стив сосал так нежно, рассылая вспышки удовольствия по всему телу. Может… может…

Ничего похожего на Гришу или Рамлоу. По ним была мягкая, удобная кровать Стива, нежные ладони Стива на его бедрах, а рот Стив даже сравнить нельзя было с грубыми рывками безразличными рук. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как чувство — возможность — испарилось, словно газ в стоялой газировке, оставив его со странным ощущением губ Стива на его почти онемевшей плоти.

Баки издал еще один звук, на этот раз почти рыдание, и Стив резко снял руку с его бедра, завел под яйца, сжал их, перекатывая в ладони, но ответом было все то же странное онемение. Он знал, что Стив его касается — он чувствовал это, но это было примерно так же, как если бы он касался его металлической руки. Не по-настоящему, не так, как должно было быть.

Баки засунул в рот кулак правой руки, пытаясь перекрыть себе дыхание. Если он себя немного придушит, если ему станет больно, то, может…

Он прикусил руку так, чтобы почувствовать — ярко, по-настоящему, словно это могло помочь. На какое-то мгновение он подумал, не пойти ли дальше, не прокусить ли кожу, может, сломать кости, но глубоко внутри он понимал — это не поможет. Да и Стив перепугается, а это даже хуже, чем просто неудача.

Баки вытащил пальцы изо рта и приподнялся на левом локте, чтобы правой дотянуться до лба Стива.

— Стив, — позвал он, и удивился, каким им же усталым и потерянным звучит его голос. — Хватит.

Стив немедленно остановился, отстранился, поднял голову и убрал руку с бедра Баки. Рот у него все еще был приоткрыт, губы яркие от поцелуев — но это все. Вряд ли он что-то себе натер, делая то, что делал.

— Ничего не получится, — сказал Баки, стараясь говорить ровно, а потом заставил губы растянуться в улыбку. — Прости. Просто… не работает.

Стив нахмурился — посмотрел вниз, на член Баки, словно ожидал увидеть какой-то механизм, который он мог бы починить — и затем снова на Баки. 

— Что за…

Баки пожал плечами и, потянувшись, обнял ладонью лицо Стива, подтягивая к себе. Стив последовал за ним, устраиваясь рядом, но так осторожно, словно мягкий член Баки был раной, которой нельзя касаться, а его собственный стояк — чем-то неважным, о чем следовало немедленно забыть.

Да какого хрена. Баки снова положил руку на Стива, перекатился на бок и с силой поцеловал.

— Я просто не могу, — сказал Баки, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива — так ему не пришлось бы смотреть в глаза. — Меня довольно сильно поломали. Машинам же не полагается чувствовать. Вот я и не… я подумал, что, может, с тобой я смогу быть как раньше, но… — Баки покачал головой. — Как обычно, желаемое за действительное. Не сработало. Что тут говорить.

— Баки, — тихо сказал Стив, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Баки прижался еще крепче и перебросил ногу, удерживая их вместе. Рука его все еще была на члене Стива.

— Мне все равно, — упрямо повторил Баки. — Все равно. Мне так этого не хватало, Стив. Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом. И мне все равно, что у меня не стоит, я просто… хочу. Я хочу тебя. Понимаешь? Ты можешь просто… не знаю, притвориться, что я не гребаный…

Он почувствовал, что Стив — разом — все понял и начал действовать в ту же секунду. Он перекатился на спину, устроил обе ладони на ягодицах Баки, подтягивая его ближе, и поцеловал так сильно, что тому не пришлось больше ничего объяснять.

Баки яростно поцеловал его в ответ, со всей страстью избежавшего худшей участи, потому что если бы Стив позволил ему сказать что-то еще, Баки бы сказал больше, что-то про «если» или «может», а он не собирался говорить такое, не Стиву. Начав говорить, он мог бы сказать что-то, что Стиву точно не нужно было знать. Например, как именно его ломали — от этого все станет только хуже.

А сейчас у него была как минимум половина того, что ему было нужно — Стив, под ним, его тело и обнаженная кожа, руки Стива, обнимающие его.

Баки стащил штаны Стива до бедер, и тот сделал тоже самое, хотя никакого смысла в раздевании их обоих не было. Никто из них не потрудился снять обувь — и сейчас им уж точно было не до того. Стив притерся к нему — Баки помнил это движение — так, чтобы его член пришелся точно в выемку между животом и бедренной костью Баки, и он расслабился, позволяя Стив прижаться к своему животу, использовать все свое тело, притираться так, как хочется, параллельно целуя так, словно без этого он мог умереть.

Прикосновение члена Стива рассылали легкие, странные вспышки удовольствия — ощущения, которые казались почти реальными, почти что-то значащими, и он просто наслаждался ими, так же, как воспоминаниями, позволял проходить сквозь него, не задерживаясь. Быть здесь, со Стивом — это было так приятно; слышать его учащенное дыхание, чувствовать, как крепко его руки сжимают ягодицы Баки, притягивая в том ритме, что нужен был Стиву — пока сам Стив бушевал под ним, словно прилив.

— Давай же, — прошептал он, когда Стив задышал тем особым — почти болезненным — образом, который, и Баки это знал, говорил о том, что он очень близко. — Стиви, да, давай, кончи для меня, дай мне почувствовать это…

Стив снова развернул их — но Баки знал это движение и ждал его. Он сдался под натиском тяжелого тела Стива — тот толкался сильно, до синяков, целовал взасос, с языком и не осторожничая больше с зубами, притираясь членом о живот Баки, сильно, быстро — а потом застыл над ним, с закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом. Баки уставился на него, чувствуя, как что-то встает на свои места, словно закрывается старая рана, словно их невыносимо долгая жизнь порознь наконец подходит к концу.

Он здесь, со Стивом, смотрит, как тот кончает. Они дома. Вместе.

Стив стек на него, навалившись не разом, а постепенно, аккуратно. Баки тихо рассмеялся, погребенный под его весом, и провел рукой по спине Стива, дотянулся правой до спутанных светлых волос.

Он чувствовал себя довольным и усталым, даже счастливым, наполненным весом Стива, что прижимал его к кровати. Сперма Стива, зажатая между их телами, меньше раздражала, чем его собственные джинсы, врезающиеся в бедра или все нарастающее осознание, что он все еще в обуви — как и Стив.

— Тебе надо раздеться перед тем, как заснешь, — заметил Баки тихим голосом.

— Дай мне понаслаждаться еще секунду, — пробормотал Стив, зарываясь лицом Баки в шею. 

Баки улыбнулся, позволяя, выравнивая дыхание в такт дыханию соскальзывающего в сон Стива. Когда тот окончательно заснул, весь вес его тела доверчиво опустился на подставленное тело Баки. Выждав немного, Баки перевернул их, укладывая Стива на спину и устраиваясь на нем.

Подушка из Стива была вполне приличная, и Баки закрыл глаза, почти готовый так и уснуть. Но его полусонные мысли тут же вернулись к квинджету и Грише, к неудовлетворенному желанию, все еще плескавшемуся в венах — и пониманию, что удовлетворения не будет.

Сегодня ему точно будут сниться кошмары, и он не собирался видеть их в одной постели со Стивом.

Стив начал сопеть — такой тихий, знакомый звук, которого не было до этого нового тела. Он значил, что Стив уже крепко спит, и Баки легко поднялся с него, а потом и из кровати. Он задержался, снимая со Стива ботинки и джинсы — тот проснулся настолько, чтобы издать какой-то грустный вздох, и свернулся на боку, словно мерз.

— Баки? — Стив протянул руку, ощупывая кровать даже не открывая глаз. 

— Я скоро вернусь, — тихо ответил Баки. — А ты пока погрей мне место, Стив.

— Мгм, — согласился Стив, потираясь о подушку. Баки нашел одеяло и укрыл его, прежде чем выйти из комнаты: в расстегнутых штанах и со спермой Стива на животе. Он лишь подтянул трусы, убирая так и не вставший член.

Открытая дверь дальше по коридору вела в еще одну спальню, оказавшуюся, как и ожидал Баки, почти что зеркальным отражением комнаты Стива. Целую стену, по видимому, занимало окно — сейчас оно было убрано шторами, — кровать была такой же огромной, как и у Стива, под толстым покрывалом в сине-зеленую полоску.

По стенам видело несколько фотографий. Ближайшая от двери — Баки криво усмехнулся при виде нее — оказалась фотка, на которой он, Эндрюс и Дункан стоят в очереди за кофе в Старбакс. Баки сосредоточенно разглядывал меню, а Дункан с крайне серьезным видом на что-то ему указывал, видимо, объясняя невероятное богатство выбора. Эндрюс стоял чуть позади них, глядя куда-то в сторону камеры, явно держа все происходящее под контролем.

Без сомнения, это была комната Баки. Он вернулся в гостиную, захватил так много вещей, как только получилось в один заход, и вернулся к себе. Он плотно закрыл за собой дверь, затем разделся донага и достал пару чистого армейского белья из сумки.

Он лег в постель — один, у самого края, притворившись, что это узкая казенная койка, в которой просто невозможно потеряться.

*Роджер (Roger that) — американский армейский термин, означает «принято».


	17. Chapter 17

Член Гриши, засунутый по самое горло, и рука Влада, безжалостно вытаскивающая член — гул шокера перекрывал все остальное — это точно был сон.

Он попытался забыть об этом знании, а продолжать задыхаться, чувствовать, как им пользуются — руку на теле, боль, которая означала, что он заслужил по справедливости… но знание мешало. Через мгновение он проснулся — вытянувшись на спине на слишком большой кровати. Он скинул одеяло и уставился на стоящую колом ширинку — член явственно проступал сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Да нахрен тебя, — выдохнул Баки себе под нос. Остатки боли, почти удовольствия, все еще кружили где-то под кожей, умоляя сделать что-то, чтобы претворить их в реальность.

Он сунул руку в трусы, уже понимая, что толку не будет, просто чтобы почувствовать собственный член в стоячем состоянии. По крайней мере, теперь он знает, что у него может стоять. Так оно и было — очень по-настоящему, только пользы от того… Но как только он к себе прикоснулся, устоять и даже не попытаться подрочить было просто невозможно: он отчаянно двигал рукой, пытаясь вспомнить, каким был на вкус член Гриши, как он давился им, как задыхался, пытался вспомнить ошеломительное ощущение от шокера Рамлоу, как все его тело пронизывало дугами ослепительной боли.

— Пожалуйста, твою же мать, блядский… — Баки двигал рукой так яростно, словно мог получить что хотел просто за усердие. Но член опадал, слабел в его ладони с каждым движением, пока не стал таким же онемевшим и бесполезным, каким был прошлой ночью в руках Стива. — Блядь.

Баки выдернул руку из трусов и перекатился на бок, уткнулся лицом и заколотил рукой по матрасу — рука пружинила, действия казались такими же бессмысленными, как и все остальное. 

— Блядь, блядь, блядь.

__

Баки проснулся от того, что скатился с кровати. Он почти уже забился спиной в стену, прежде чем вспомнил, где он: Нью-Йорк, Башня Старка, квартира Стива. Его собственная спальня с закрытой дверью — Стив не станет заходить. Дом.

Он оглядел комнату — она показалась большой, минимум в три раза больше его комнаты в казарме, но при этом очень уютной. Под ногами был мягкий ковер, а занавески пропускали столько света, что можно было безошибочно предположить, что утро уже наступило. Было, наверное, даже позднее, чем ему казалось — вчера он сменил пару часовых поясов.

Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что не важно, сколько сейчас времени. На сегодня у него не было расписания. И больше не будет. Он постоял с минуту, потерявшись в просторе комнаты, а затем встряхнулся и пошел в душ. По крайне мере, он знал, как начать день, и не важно, где это происходило.

Вернувшись из душа, он сознательно не стал открывать сумку с армейской одеждой. Он вытащил сумку со штатским, тем, что купил для него Стив, разложил по ящикам большую часть, прежде чем надеть чистую футболку, свежее нижнее белье и те же джинсы, что и вчера. Ботинок поблизости не оказалось, так что он разыскал тренировочные кроссовки и обулся в них.

Он решил, что вот теперь готов к… к тому, что будет дальше.

За дверью спальни никого не было. На мгновение Баки замешкался, размышляя, позволено ли ему свободное перемещение по квартире. И тут же услышал, как Стив грохочет чем-то на кухне, покачал головой и отправился на звук.

Стив сидел за кухонным столом с тарелкой хлопьев. Из кофеварки в кофейник капал кофе, рядом стояли две чашки. Стив, заметив его, так и замер, не донеся ложку до рта. 

— Утро, Бак.

— Утро, — Баки готов был делать вид, что все как обычно, до тех пор, пока Стив ему позволял. Он нашел тарелку с ложкой и насыпал себе таких же, как у Стива, хлопьев, а затем устроился за тем же столом.

Как только Баки набил рот едой, Стив спросил, не глядя на него: 

— Я хоть вообще проснулся, когда ты уходил?

Баки прожевал, наблюдая за Стивом — выжидая, пока тот на него не посмотрит. Стив явно изо всех сил старался не чувствовать злости или обиды, так что было трудно сказать, что он на самом деле чувствовал. И Баки давным-давно научился считывать это его выражение. 

— Немножко, — ответил Баки. — Я сказал, что скоро вернусь, так что ты не стал возмущаться. А ты когда обнаружил, что я ушел?

— В два тридцать семь утра, — быстро ответил Стив. — Но дверь в твою спальню была закрыта, так что я догадался, что ты и сам все прекрасно нашел.

Баки кивнул. 

— Да, все отлично. Спасибо.

Стив мгновение смотрел на него — Баки зачерпнул хлопьев, закинул в рот, прожевал и посмотрел в ответ, и Стив, не выдержав, шумно выдохнул и покачал головой. 

— Ну же, Баки, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Баки вздрогнул и впервые за утро отвел глаза. 

— Я в порядке, Стив. Мы — в порядке. Я просто не мог спать с тобой в одной кровати. Пока не могу.

— Пока — или никогда? — тут же переспросил Стив.

Баки пристально на него посмотрел. 

— Ну, если верить рассказам тех, кто прошел через то же, что и я…

Стив дернулся, и Баки вздохнул, поднялся и подошел, чтобы поцеловать его — пожелать доброго утра и извиниться, все сразу.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Баки, глядя на Стива. — Хорошо? Не знаю. Я пытаюсь это исправить, но не знаю.

Стив притянул его в еще один быстрый поцелуй. 

— Я же не это имел в виду, просто… ты же мог мне сказать. Я бы не стал возмущаться. Тебе не надо вот так от меня сбегать в ночи…

Словно ему было что скрывать. Словно ему было чего стыдиться. Словно это то, к чему он привык.

— Я знаю, — сказал Баки. — Просто не хотел тебя будить, вот и все. Теперь вот ты знаешь. Если хочешь, чтобы я уходил до того, как ты заснешь — так и буду делать.

Стив покачал головой, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, раздался щелчок выключившейся кофеварки. У Баки появился повод подойти к ней и налить в кружки кофе.

__  
После завтрака Стив спросил: 

— А у тебя… есть какой-то план?

Баки медленно кивнул. 

— Мне надо придумать, где бы я мог побегать. У Старка же что-то такое есть?

Стив, казалось, немного удивился — видимо, он чего-то другого ожидал, но Баки уже чувствовал, как внутри все свербит от желания подвигаться. У него уже черт знает сколько времени не было нормальной тренировки.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Тут… у нас тут свой собственный зал есть, пойдем, я тебе покажу. Весь этаж в нашем распоряжении. Я попросил Тони поделить его на комнаты, чтобы было какое-то ограниченное пространство, но в результате теперь замучаешься двери открывать.

Из зала — а там были гири, боксерские груши, спортивные маты и беговая дорожка, которая, как заверил Стив, и для них прекрасно подойдет — открывался прекрасный вид на город. Еще там была небольшая библиотека, отдельная комната с телевизором — Баки с изумлением обнаружил, что Стив уже купил все те ДВД, что были у Баки в комнате отдыха, вместе с парой сотен других; две едва меблированные гостевые комнаты по соседству с их спальнями и еще несколько совершенно пустых комнат, с которыми, по признанию Стива, тот просто не знал, что делать.

— У тебя есть бумага? — спросил Баки, когда экскурсия по этажу была закончена. — И линейка?

— Конечно, — Стив выудил оба запрашиваемых предмета из ящика в столе в гостинной и предложил еще и карандаш. — Хочешь планировку зарисовать?

Баки покачал головой. 

— Расписание. У меня же раньше всегда было расписание. И хотя я понятия не имею, что бы такого в него засунуть, как-нибудь же соображу, да? А расписание — это же в каком-то роде план?

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул. 

— Я придумал себе какую-то рутину без расписания, но да, я понимаю о чем ты. Дай мне знать, если придет в голову, как я могу помочь его заполнить.

— Ладно, — Баки наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Стива — вместо того, чтобы произнести вслух, с чем ему понадобится его помощь. Наверное, будет проще, когда это станет блоком в расписании.

__  
Тренировки дважды в день — их внести в расписание было довольно просто. Еда тоже, но он не знал, когда обычно ест Стив. Баки застрял было на этом моменте, а затем вписал завтрак, предположив, что Стив всегда ест в тоже время, что и сегодня. К конце концов, Стив же сам сказал, что понимает расписание и важность рутины. Баки сделал пару предположений по поводу оставшихся приемов пищи. Если что, он поправит расписание или просто поест без Стива. Учитывая характер его работы, Стив все равно, наверное, нечасто будет есть по расписанию.

Все остальное сильно зависело от внешних факторов. Баки нарисовал блок на месте сегодняшнего утра и подписал его «Разработка расписания: звонки» и добавил список врачей и психотерапевтов, которых порекомендовали Линд с Ваем.

Дальше он добавил контакты церквей, которые посоветовал отец Гузман. Казалось странным не пойти на службу в воскресенье, теперь, когда это снова стало частью рутины, и может быть, Стив тоже захочет пойти вместе с ним. Посидит хотя бы разок с ним рядом, а не как обычно, где-то за спиной. Баки подумал, что ему бы такое понравилось.

Потом дописал «Рука: Старк».

Расписание всего этого будет зависеть от людей, с которыми сначала нужно связаться, но был один блок, который — и Баки прекрасно это понимал — должен быть в расписании каждый день, или хотя бы так часто, как он мог это устроить. Для его проведения не требовалось никому звонить — лишь поговорить.

И перед обедом каждого дня, еще до полуденной тренировки, Баки нарисовал блок «Снятие триггеров».

И пошел искать Стива.

__  
Стив нашелся в гостиной — сидел, свернувшись в клубок в кресле, словно думал, что он по-прежнему метр с кепкой. Он был полностью погружен в книгу, «Сильмариллион», и Баки едва не снесло с ног от приступа обескураживающего умиления.

— Чем, блин, ты тут вообще занимаешься? — спросил он, облокотившись о спинку кресла Стива и заглядывая поверх его плеча — посмотреть, какую часть читал Стив.

— Читаю, — рассеянно отозвался Стив, не отрываясь от книги. Даже в самом тоне его голоса Баки слышал это сосредоточенное упорство. — Или, во всяком случае, пытаюсь. Думаю, не сделать ли мне какую-то схему, разобраться, кто все эти люди. И что-то вроде хронологии. А ты уже дочитал?

Стив, все еще хмурясь, посмотрел на Баки. Не выдержав, Баки рассмеялся — и от неожиданно случившейся отсрочки, и из-за преувеличенно серьезного выражения на лице Стива.

— От корки до корки, — сказал Баки. — Пока шло разбирательство. Но я тоже без понятия, как там все между собой связаны. Я просто читал, особо не задумываясь о таких тонкостях.

— Но это же… — Стив посмотрел на книгу и нахмурился сильнее. — Сэм сказал, что это все расставит по своим местам. Я подумал, что если разберусь в этой книге, то пойму, почему ты так любишь остальные.

— Ну, — Баки наклонился и поцеловал Стива в угол стиснутой до желваков челюсти. — Тогда делай свою схему.

Стив фыркнул, но потянулся и провел рукой по коротким волосам Баки. Тот уткнулся лицом ему в шею, позволяя делать что он пожелает, пока сам крутил в голове слова, которые предстояло произнести.

Он решил начать с самого простого. 

— Пойдешь со мной на службу в воскресенье?

Рука в его волосах замерла, и Баки почувствовал, как все тело Стива напряглось — левая рука буквально впилась во все еще раскрытую книгу. Баки тоже застыл, дожидаясь, пока его отпустят, но в животе закрутило от тревоги.

— Да, — ответил Стив, опуская книгу страницей вниз и, убрав руку, развернулся в кресле чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — Да, Бак, я был бы очень рад. Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я пригласил священника и он устроил все прямо тут, в Башне? Мы, наверное, можем где-то организовать часовню, один господь ведает, сколько у нас тут свободного места.

Когда Стив замолчал, Баки постарался расслабиться — не комкать зажатые в ладони листы бумаги. Расписание можно и подкорректировать. Планы — поменять. Если задуманное возможно только так — что ж, пусть будет так. Но, тем не менее, ему нужно полное понимание ситуации.

— Значит, мне запрещено покидать Башню? — спросил Баки. — И ты поэтому…

Стив начал качать головой еще до того, как он закончил — выражение на его лице стало очень решительным. 

— Нет, Бак, все не так. Ты — свободный человек. Просто… никто пока не знает, что ты в Нью-Йорке. Армия лишь сообщила, что ты в процессе выхода в отставку — весь смысл того, чтобы вот так сбежать из Техаса, был в том, чтобы дать тебе передышку перед тем, как пресса доберется до нас. Но если мы выйдем в люди — пойдем на службу, вместе, нас же точно заметят. И…

— И после той демонстрации, что ты устроил, — вступил Баки, обдумывая все это, — людям точно будет что сказать по поводу нас двоих в церкви на службе.

Стив кивнул, и в его упрямом взгляде появилась какая-то несвойственная ему осторожность. 

— Просто… не хочу, чтобы для тебя это все стало еще хуже, чем даже было раньше.

Баки подумал о тех плакатах, что он приметил на въезде в форт Худ. «Предатель». «Убийца». Господи боже, да там даже свастика была. Кем бы он ни был — он не был нацистом, а разозленные люди вечно творят всякую хрень.

— Плюс, — добавил Баки. — если я пойду, для многих простых людей это воскресное утро не будет таким, как обычно.

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь и с этим аргументом.

— Тогда я спрошу, — решил Баки, мысленно добавляя этот пункт в список телефонных звонков, которые предстоит сегодня сделать. Ему все равно нужно было позвонить и уточнить время службы — значит, разговор просто выйдет чуть длиннее. — Спрошу священника, не против ли он, чтобы я — чтобы мы — пришли. Отец Гузман посоветовал пару церквей, которые не против таких, как мы.

— Ох, — тут же вскинулся Стив. — Хочешь, я… — и он резко оборвал себя и потряс головой. — Да, давай. Расскажешь потом, как прошло. И если не сработает — я знаю пару людей, которые могли бы помочь.

Баки кивнул. 

— Ну и… как мне позвонить?

Нигде в квартире он не заметил ничего похожего на привычный телефонный аппарат. Он знал, что теперь у людей были личные мобильные, но так же был абсолютно уверен, что в этой жизни не так много вещей, которыми бы Стив с ним не поделился — если, конечно, Баки это было позволено. «Ты свободный человек», наверное, означало, что телефонная связь входила в список разрешенного.

— Ой, — воскликнул Стив. — Да, конечно же, я просто забыл, куда же я его…  
Стив вскочил на ноги и быстро подошел к сумкам и коробкам, оставленным Баки прошлой ночью у двери лифта, и принялся копаться в рюкзаке — пока наконец не вытащил тонкий черный прямоугольник, похожий на собственный телефон Стива. 

— Я уже забил туда свой номер и еще парочку других, подумал, тебе пригодится. Ну и все функции безопасности уже тоже настроены. У него есть связь с ДЖАРВИСом даже когда ты не в Башне — он может помочь с чем угодно, но я стараюсь пореже использовать его как секретаря.

Баки кивнул, пролистывая меню и книгу контактов. Он удивился — и приятно, — увидев, что телефонные номера Эндрюса, Дункана, Мюллера и Ли уже были забиты в память телефона. Он ткнул в иконку камеры и сделал фотку Стива, смотрящего в его сторону.

После щелчка камеры Стив издал какой-то возмущенный звук — но теперь, с этим новым телом, было сложно сделать совсем уж несимпатичную фотку. Да, Стив тут немного хмурился, но никто бы не догадался, что он обеспокоен, понравится ли Баки его новый телефон — люди бы просто подумали, что Капитан Америка думает о чем-то серьезном и явно очень важном.

— Я ее распечатаю, — заявил Баки с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. — Вставлю в рамку и повешу рядом с той, из Старбакса, которую ты на стену мне повесил.

— Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь фотку с Дунканом и Эндрюсом, — с невинным видом ответил на это Стив, и Баки — в порядке мести — сделал еще пяток снимков один за другим, поймав, наконец, с четвертой попытки, Стива с полузакрытыми глазами и открытым ртом. Он немедленно отправил ее Эндрюсу безо всякого сопроводительного текста. — У меня выбора особо не было — или эта, или что-то из форта Худ, но ничего приличного с тобой после вынесения вердикта просто не было. Никому не удалось прилично сфоткать тебя, после того как ты воссоединился со своей командой.

— Что ты говоришь, — умилился Баки — на что Стив прикрыл глаза и высунул язык — Баки тут же сделал еще снимок. Этот он отправил Дункану. Это было проще, чем спрашивать Стива, а были ли вообще хоть какие-то хорошие фото из форта Худ. Он, наверное, мог бы и сам поискать — и надо-то было всего лишь набрать в телефоне в поисковике свое имя, и он точно получил сотни фоток. — Какой заботливый.

— Просто хочу помочь, — легко сказал Стив, но это тут же напомнило Баки о блоке, недавно нарисованном в расписании, пока без имени. Он замешкался, рука с телефоном упала на колени — и Стив, видимо, заметив, как изменилось его настроение, тут же посмотрел на него — дурашливое выражение сменилось сосредоточенным — и спросил: — Бак? Правда, просто хотел помочь.

— Знаю, — медленно произнес Баки. — Я просто… просто хотел тебя кое о чем попросить… о сложном. Если ты не можешь…

— Проси, — тут же оборвал его Стив.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня… — Баки запнулся, а потом просто выпалил: — есть фраза-выключатель.

Стив глянул на него широко распахнутыми глазами, выражение на лице словно вымерзло во что-то слишком контролируемое, но ужас проглядывал и сквозь контроль. Стив осторожно кивнул, так, словно неправильный ответ мог привести к взрыву.

— Они от нее так и не избавились, — продолжил Баки. — Я могу быть под этим, даже уже не дергаюсь, если вокруг все нормально, и я понимаю что происходит, но когда они проверяли, как это работает во время оценки перед судом…

— Они делали это перед судом? — возмутился Стив.

Баки отмахнулся, не способный сейчас справиться с еще более эмоциональной реакцией чем та, что выдал Вай, когда Баки только проснулся. 

— Да, им надо было увидеть. Но я… мне надо продолжать попытки избавиться от нее. Побить программу. И единственный путь к этому — продолжать попытки, но я правда… правда не хочу делать это с незнакомцами. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты… хотел бы попробовать с тобой. Пожалуйста.

Стив несколько раз открыл и тут же закрыл рот, лицо его сменило несколько выражений — череда едва заметных мышечных усилий, таких быстрых, что Баки даже не был уверен, что не выдумал их.

— Как? — наконец спросил Стив. — Как это работает?

Баки внезапно стало нехорошо. Хотя он и рассказывал Стиву во время визитов, что с ним делали, ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что тому однажды самому придется делать что-то такое. Со стороны Баки-то все было просто: лежи себе в кровати, слушай голос, старайся не психовать.

— Ой, — сказал Баки, разом все это осознав. — Эм. Блин. Тебе понадобится сенсорная установка, как в Медкоме была, чтобы видеть, как работает мозг. И седатив. Формула, наверное, в моих документах — снимки мозга точно там, но…

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Мне надо будет следить по компьютеру, да? И ввести снотворное. Я… мы сообразим, как и что. Твои доктора, наверное, смогут дать какие-то точные инструкции, а я организую медицинскую поддержку на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы только я знал — так и будет.

— Я просто… — Баки снова запнулся, но затем с видимым усилием заставил себя продолжать: — Сейчас около двадцати человек знают выключающую меня фразу. Если кто-то произнесет ее, я просто… — Баки поднял руку — и уронил ее плашмя, изображая, как он падает на пол под выключающим триггером. Стив дернулся так, словно этой рукой Баки отвесил ему пощечину.

— И если к этому списку мне надо добавить кого-то еще, я хочу, чтобы это был ты, — сказал Баки. — В таком случае, пока эта хрень работает, ты будешь знать, что происходит. Если я… если тебе понадобится. Ну ты понимаешь.

Стив потряс головой, все лицо его перекосило. 

— Никогда. Бак, я никогда не использую это против тебя. Помогу с тренировками, помогу избавиться — да, с радостью. Но никогда по-другому.

— Ладно, — именно поэтому он и хотел, чтобы Стив был тем, кто знает — не потому что Стив, повинуясь первому инстинкту, пообещал, что никогда не использует фразу против Баки, а потому что Баки слишком хорошо его знал — знал, что тот нарушит слово лишь в случае, когда альтернатива будет куда страшнее.

— Мне надо кое-куда позвонить, — сказал Баки и помахал перед Стивом телефоном, показывая, что его пальцы даже не рядом с кнопкой камеры.

Стив, все еще глубоко погруженный в себя, кивнул и подобрал «Сильмариллион». 

— Мне есть чем заняться — схема сама себя не нарисует.


	18. Chapter 18

Звонок Баки одному из психиатров, рекомендованных Ваем, едва успел начаться, как оператор на том конце провода спросила: 

— У вас есть медицинская страховка?

— Э… — ответил на это Баки. Блин, наверное ему стоило узнать это раньше — он же знал, что какие-то блага и преимущества у него точно есть. — Подождите минутку, я сейчас…

Он собирался пойти и спросить Стива, но в этот момент на стене, к которой он сидел лицом, появился прямоугольник света. На нем проступили слова: «Да. Страховой план «Мстители», включает все возможные процедуры, специалистов и препараты». И дальше шли несколько рядов текста с цифрами.

— …Да, я все нашел, — сказал Баки, заставив себя сидеть ровно и не озираться в поисках камер. — Э… вам нужен номер…

«Номер страховки», — всплыла подсказка в светящемся блоке, а затем разом пошли ряды цифр.

— Номер страховки? — закончил Баки.

— Мы принимаем «Этну» и «Голубой крест», — он увидел оба названия в списке на стене, в левой колонке. — Мы заполним все документы, когда вы до нас доберетесь, но до этого просто проверяем, есть ли у вас вообще страховка.

— Да, — отчеканил Баки. — Есть.

— Отлично, — ответила оператор. — Ваше имя?

— Джеймс Барнс.

— О, конечно, — ответила оператор с едва заметным колебанием в голосе. — Мы ждали вашего звонка. Доктор Падфилд сможет принять вас в любое время после четырех. Когда вам будет удобно?

«Спасибо Ваю», — подумал Баки — что-то подсказывало ему, что со страховкой или без, простым людям время приема вот так сразу не назначают. Баки, однако, не чувствовал себя по этому поводу виноватым — в конце концов, в его случае врачебный присмотр — в интересах окружающих не меньше, чем его самого. Он глянул на свое расписание. 

— Четыре подходит.

— Запишите, пожалуйста, номер доктора Падфилда, — сказала она. — Вы сможете смской отправить ему ваш адрес, и тогда лишь он будет знать, где вы находитесь.

Баки записал номер на полях расписания, а после того, как оператор повесила трубку, сделал запись в соответствующем блоке и добавил номер доктора в свой телефон. Глянув на светящийся прямоугольник на стене, он, уже не удивившись, обнаружил новую строку: «Посетители с допуском должны прибыть к стойке отдела безопасности на входе в Башню Старка для сопровождения на жилые этажи».

Баки набрал сообщение: «Доктор Падфилд, это Джеймс Барнс. Пожалуйста, подходите к стойке безопасности в Башне Старка, сегодня в четыре».

Отправив, он подумал несколько секунд и добавил: «Большое спасибо, что так быстро нашли для меня время».

Он едва успел отправить второе сообщение, а его телефон уже зажужжал входящим: «Джеймс, все в порядке. Увидимся в четыре».

Звонок доктору, рекомендованному Линдом, прошел примерно так же — на этот раз Баки был готов к вопросу про страховку, — только он почти сразу добавил: 

— Это Баки Барнс.

— О, — выдохнула ассистент доктора Эрнандес — она явно была готова меньше, чем оператор доктора Падфилда. — Ох, может, я дам вам номер доктора, и вы с ней сами назначите время?

Голос доктора Эрнандес, в отличие от ее ассистента, сочился профессионализмом и спокойствием — ее явно не встревожило, что на другом конце провода Баки Барнс. Она предложила прийти к ней на прием сегодня в семь, на что он тут же согласился и добавил в расписание.

После этого в списке дел осталось лишь два звонка. С минуту Баки просто сидел в изножье кровати, уставившись на освещенный прямоугольник на стене, а потом позвал: 

— Джарвис?

— Да, сержант Барнс? — немедленно отозвался Джарвис. Баки слегка вздрогнул — он не мог определить источник звука. Было немного чересчур для человека, верящего, что он больше не под наблюдением. Стив рассказал ему про Джарвиса вроде бы, но он говорил так обыденно, что Баки как-то даже и не задумывался об этом. До этого момента.

— Спасибо, — Баки махнул рукой в сторону стены, потому что как бы там ни было, не стоило быть невоспитанной свиньей по отношению к тому, кто присматривает за тобой, даже если это искусственный интеллект. — Еще мне надо… надо переговорить со Старком. У вас есть его номер?

— Пятьдесят восьмой, — без колебаний ответил Джарвис, — это номер этажа, на котором он прямо сейчас. Я могу отвести вас прямиком в его лабораторию.

А значит, Старк велел Джарвису отвести Баки к нему лабораторию — видимо, поговорить с ним можно было бы только так. 

— Ладно. Спасибо.

Баки вернулся в гостиную. Стив переместился к столу у окна: он подпер раскрытую книгу парочкой шарнирных фигурок — моделей для рисования, и вырисовывал какую-то навороченную схему на дорогущей рисовальной бумаге простым твердо-мягким карандашом. Баки замер, наслаждаясь зрелищем, в основном восхищаясь, как классно Стив придумал с книгой и моделями — те стояли, склонив друг к другу деревянные головы, словно болтая о чем-то, руками и ногами поддерживая книгу.

— Эй, — сказал Стив, глянув на него. — Я вроде начал что-то понимать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Расскажешь мне потом? Я пока хочу сходить к Старку.

Стив дернулся было подняться, но потом видимым усилием воли заставил себя остаться на стуле, не отрывая взгляда от своей работы. 

— Хорошо. Джарвис тебя к нему проводит?

— Да, он в лаборатории на пятьдесят восьмом, — сказал Баки, заполняя словами ту пустоту, где должно было быть предложение Стива составить Баки компанию — и отказ Баки с вежливым пояснением, что он сам прекрасно справится.

Конечно, он бы хотел, чтобы Стив с ним пошел, но он обещал не сваливать на него слишком много. Что-то нужно было делать самому. И спуститься на лифте на тридцать этажей, чтобы поговорить с Тони Старком, было как раз этим «чем-то», что он мог и сам. 

— Тогда пока.

— Пока, — отозвался Стив, довольно правдоподобно изобразив, что с головой ушел в работу — хотя руки его и не двигались.

Баки отвернулся, с силой сжал кулаки и засунул их в карманы — он был в гражданском, а значит, можно. Словно уходить от Стива было проще простого. Он же вернется — и скоро, и Стив все еще будет здесь; можно не вцепляться в него каждую секунду, что они проводят вместе. Больше не нужно. Стив — не награда раз в неделю. Стив — парень, с которым Баки вместе живет. Его парень, бойфренд, даже если Баки, в отличие от предположений Мартинеса, и не трахает его.

Едва Баки подошел, лифт мягко распахнул перед ним двери — кнопка «пятьдесят восемь» зажглась, когда двери закрылись. 

— А если бы я не спросил, где его найти, вы бы просто в какой-то момент сказали мне идти к лифту?

— У вас была отсрочка в несколько дней, — уверил его Джарвис, и Баки улыбнулся, глядя себе под ноги. Но он же внес это себе в расписание — значит, это случится сегодня. «Рука: Старк».

Когда двери лифта распахнулись, Баки замялся на выходе, пытаясь охватить взглядом весь пятьдесят восьмой этаж разом. В обе стороны уходили разделенные лишь стеклянными перегородками — ударопрочное стекло? — комнаты. Интересно, а прочности хватит, чтобы выдержать удар его руки с близкого расстояния? За стеклянной стеной стояло оборудование, назначение которого он не мог понять сходу; столы вперемешку с разнокалиберными машинами создавали сложный ландшафт, полный скрытых угроз и потенциальных мест укрытия.

Пока он стоял, где-то в двадцати метрах от него дальше по коридору у стеклянной перегородки появилась фигура. На Старке были джинсы, мало отличавшиеся от тех, что носил Баки, и несколько слоев мятых рубашек, закатанных до локтя. Он постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу. 

— Эй, Снежинка, ты что, спать тут собрался?

— Просто прикидываю, где лучше встать, если понадобится кого-то пристрелить, — парировал Баки, выходя, наконец, из лифта.

Ответа на это не последовало. Старк стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел, как Баки подходит все ближе — не готовясь к атаке, просто наблюдая. Дверь в лабораторию громко щелкнула замком, едва Баки подошел. Он распахнул ее и шагнул внутрь.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не визит вежливости, — сказал Старк, отходя от перегородки и становясь так, чтобы между ним и Баки оказался рабочий стол.

— Угу, если бы я пришел поблагодарить тебя за то, что пустил пожить, я бы принес тортик.

Где-то в глубине сознания копошилось слабое чувство вины — даже не столько вины, сколько понимания, что она должна бы быть — за то, что не сказал чего-то еще вместе со всеми этими шутками. В конце концов, Старк сделал ему одолжение. Не жалел времени.

— Специалисты, работавшие над рукой, составили довольно приличную схему и практически полностью исключили возможность того, что она мне навредит или что ей требуется что-то помимо обычного обслуживания. Но, с их слов, они едва продвинулись в понимании, как она работает и можно ли ее как-то улучшить. И если потребуется что-то помимо простого обслуживания, мне понадобится кто-то, кто разбирается в нейромеханическом взаимодействии и сложной робототехнике. Они предположили, что мне, наверное, стоит спросить тебя — и уже потом искать кого-то еще.

— Наверное, — Тони явно тщательно отрепетированным движением пожал плечами. — Ты, конечно, можешь завалиться в какую-нибудь автомастерскую на отшибе и попросить первого попавшегося слесаря поковыряться в руке. Или можно спросить меня. — Он, наконец, прогнал с лица деланно незаинтересованное выражение и спросил: — Кто из армейских с тобой работал?

Баки вытащил из кармана флешку и подтолкнул по столу в сторону Тони. 

— Честек и Кван.

— Ага, — Тони воткнул флешку в разъем, и несколько светящихся изображений зависли между ними в воздухе. От большей части из них Тони просто отмахнулся, подтянув к себе две папки с файлами и схему руки Баки. Экраны на стене моментально наполнились текстом, а еще одна папка рассыпалась светящимися окнами с фотографиями докторов Честек и Квана — оба выглядели немного неестественно, с замороженными улыбками, как часто бывает на фото на пропуск.

Баки вспомнил их настоящие улыбки над тарелками с тортом, это было… прошлой ночью? Да. Всего лишь прошлой ночью.

— Честек, — произнес Тони, махнув пальцем в сторону ее папки — при этом явно сосредоточив все свое внимание на схеме руки Баки, переводя ее в тридэ. — Работает в университете, занимается только исследованиями, отказывается переходить куда-то еще. Армия не дает мне поиграть в их игрушки — потому что я забрал свои и свалил с ними домой, и то же самое со всеми, кто так или иначе со мной связан. Учитывая это, она была самым разумным выбором. Кван… один из тех, кого они привлекали поработать над проектом «Воитель» — и у кого не вышло его перепрограммировать, а значит, у него полно опыта по работе с машинами, которые он не понимает. Я, наверное, смогу работать с тем, что они там наизучали, совсем уж базовые вещи не придется перепроверять.

Баки кивнул.

— Итак, — сказал Тони и развел руки в стороны, увеличивая трехмерную модель так, что она заняла все пространство между ними. Баки застыл лицом к лицу с собственными подушечками пальцев, поделенными на сегменты. Тони положил руку на проекцию металлической ключицы Баки и покрутил ее туда обратно. — А вот и мой вопрос. Я уже об этом думал — и надумал, что, на самом деле, нам нужно копать глубже.

Баки снова кивнул — более осторожно, не отрывая взгляда от Тони вместо того, чтобы следить за игрой света.

Тони сощурился и развернул все на сто восемьдесят градусов — перед ним оказались пальцы, а перед Баки развернулся частокол костей с нейронными связями.

— В стыки что-то забивается? — спросил Тони, нахмурившись. — Тебе небось все время приходится что-то из суставов вычищать?

Баки перевел взгляд с увеличенного изображения на собственную руку. Он потер ладони, раздумывая над ответом — и нахмурился. 

— Нет.

— Нет! — практически воскликнул Тони, словно что-то понял, и обошел стол. — Но разве это не странно? Все эти стыки, все эти суставы — да у тебя там целые залежи всякого дерьма должны быть… типа песка… а может, и просто дерьма, если ты…

— Я — нет, — резко ответил Баки.

— Просто предположил, — сказал Тони, вскидывая руки. — Это странно. Иди сюда, покажу кое-что.

Он взял баллончик со смазкой в спрее, повернул в сторону левой руки Баки и вежливо вскинул брови. Баки потянул руку к разбрызгивателю — ему и самому стало любопытно.

Как только спрей коснулся руки, жидкость тут же собралась шариками. Баки вспомнил, как примерно то же самое делала мыльная вода, пока он отбывал взыскание на кухне — просто равномерно стекала с пальцев. Жидкость не затекала в суставы, даже не скатывалась вдоль них.

— Ха, — хмыкнул Тони. Баки не доводилось слышать от него ничего подобного, но тревожный сигнал в голове сработал моментально. Что-то подсказывало ему, что этот звук означал — Тони Старк заинтересовался по-настоящему. — Полотенце.

Баки огляделся в поисках полотенца, но в этот момент к Старку подкатился робот — в его клешне была зажата ярко-желтая техническая салфетка. Тони вытащил ее из захвата:

— Спасибо, Растяпа, — и протянул салфетку Баки.

Вытерев руку, Баки впервые обратил внимание, насколько же та осталась чистой.

— Подозреваю, никто на самом деле и понятия не имеет, из чего сделана эта штука? — спросил Тони, потянувшись через стол за маленьким электрическим зондом. Он постучал им по разным местам на руке, хмурясь каждый раз, когда в ответ ничего не происходило.

— Может, вибраниум? — предположил Баки. Что-то такое было в одном из файлов. — Они смогли проанализировать, из чего сделано то, что внутри, но не смогли взять ничего на анализ с наружных пластин.

— Ну, может, и вибраниум,— сказал Тони и, нахмурившись сильнее, постучал зондом по подушечке каждого из пальцев. — В этом нет никакого смысла. Она явно состоит из сегментов, но ведет себя как целиковая поверхность, а уровень подвижности и чувствительности даже рядом не стоял с тем, что показывает карта нейронных связей.

— А это значит… — неуверенно предположил Баки в надежде на продолжение.

— Значит, что все это очень и очень интересно, — выпрямившись, Тони посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Значит, что это нацистская технология семидесятилетней давности, в которой я не могу разобраться в первые пять минут, что невозможно в принципе. Так что да — я в деле. Хочу изучить твою руку. Дай мне пару — тройку часов, пройтись по всему изученному, — Тони махнул рукой, и сдвинутые в сторону файлы снова повисли в воздухе прямо перед ним.

— Мы более внимательно глянем на то, как жидкость стекает по руке, — сообщил Тони, уже не глядя на Баки и всецело сфокусировавшись на светящихся окнах с информацией. —Поищем интересные аномалии, плюс глянем, что там внутри. Кстати, еще вопрос — ты убил мою маму?

Баки, пойманный врасплох, замер.

После нескольких секунд напряженного молчания Тони даже соизволил на него посмотреть. 

— Ну, и папу конечно, но люди вечно забывают про маму. Она не имела к ЩИТу никакого отношения. У Гидры были все основания убить папу, но мама — просто побочный ущерб или жестокость чистой воды — и я все никак не пойму, что именно. Так что — ты убил мою маму?

Среди официально предъявленных обвинений, выдвинутых против Баки, убийства Марии и Говарда Старк не было — Майк проинформировал его о них, потому что этот вопрос поднимался во время предварительного слушания, и Майк знал, что Баки был лично знаком с Говардом, не говоря уже о взаимоотношениях Стива с Тони. Баки должен был быть в курсе всей ситуации, даже если не существовало доказательств, на основании которых можно было бы выдвинуть обвинение.

И он предполагал, что Тони может спросить — просто не ожидал, что сейчас, или надеялся, что, может, он сделает это как-то по-другому. С ответом он уже определился.

— Да, — просто ответил Баки.

Какое-то время Тони молча смотрел на него, ошеломленный и, может, не до конца верящий — что само по себе было чем-то невероятным. Если он собрался вот так вывалить вопрос — то должен был готов получить симметрично вываленный ответ.

Баки поднял металлическую руку и несколько раз щелкнул пальцами с достаточной силой, чтобы в тишине лаборатории раздался металлический звук. 

— Тормоза там не очень подходили для…

Тони схватил что-то с лотка, который держал робот, и со всей силы ударил Баки в лицо. Он метил в правую сторону, но тот уже вскинул левую руку в воздух — было проще простого защититься левой ладонью.

Он держал руку так, что лицо справа оставалось немного приоткрытым, и тяжелый гаечный ключ с силой прилетел ему в правую щеку. Отдача от удара прошла через тело Тони, он застыл — и Баки просто потянулся, обхватил гаечный ключ пальцами и выдернул из ослабевшей руки Тони.

— Чтоб ты сдох! — рыкнул тот, собираясь ударить снова, хотя его все еще качало от предыдущего удара. Баки плавно уклонился. Третьей попытки Тони делать не стал — и костюм тоже не призвал. Он поднял правую руку, пытаясь собраться.

— Чтоб тебя черти побрали, Барнс, не смей, блядь, мне врать! Все там было в порядке с тормозами. Думаешь, я это дело лично не перекопал вдоль и поперек? Да я разобрал машину до винтика в поисках механических повреждений. Устроил свое собственное расследование. Думаешь, я бы двадцать лет назад не сообразил, что это все подстроено, если бы дело было в тормозах? Они не были перерезаны или заменены до того, как я до них добрался. Так что спрашиваю тебя в последний раз — без, блядь, всякой лжи — ты убил моих родителей?

Баки развел руками, но ключ на всякий случай не выпустил. Скула пульсировала болью. Наверное, какое-то время у него будет приличный синяк; он уже чувствовал, как тот наливается — казалось, опухала вся глазница.

— Безо лжи — я без понятия. Не помню. Во время предварительного слушания не обнаружили никаких значимых доказательств. Нашли что-то, чего я не помню, и я помню то, доказательств чему не нашли. Да какие-то вещи, что я помню, противоречат имеющимся доказательствам! Как я могу знать, что правда, а что нет? Но — и для тебя, наверное, только это и важно, — давай исходить из предположения, что я это сделал. 

Тони уставился на него, затем отвернулся к столу, уронил руки и оперся на них, уставившись на рабочую поверхность, словно готов был на что угодно — лишь бы не смотреть Баки в глаза. 

— Так ты что, решил сделать такой прагматичный выбор, ответив «да», используя что-то вроде «пари Паскаля»*, на мой вопрос про убийство моих родителей?

— Да, — ровно ответил Баки, считывая язык тела Тони. Угрозы больше не было. Он позволил левой руке опуститься, убирая гаечный ключ из поля зрения.

— Верно. Само собой. И с чего я вообще решил, что ты дашь мне какой-то удовлетворительный ответ. А даже если ты это и сделал, то наверняка не знал ни кто они, ни что ты творишь ни, главное, зачем.

Баки медленно кивнул — Старк, видимо, прогонял подобные аргументы в голове уже не раз и не два. В конце концов, он же позволил Баки въехать, перед тем как спросить. 

— Для этого меня и посылали, да.

— Да, — повторил за ним Тони, наконец поднимая взгляд и встречаясь с ним глазами — выглядел он очень усталым и каким-то внезапно постаревшим. Это же ребенок Говарда — и он настолько старше Баки, да он даже на десятки лет старше того Говарда, которого Баки помнил. 

— Да. Индуцированный психоз, господи, только никогда не рассказывай мне, что с тобой делали — даже если я спрошу. Хорошо?

Баки снова кивнул, оттянув угол рта в чем-то отдаленно напоминающем улыбку. 

— Не буду.

С мгновение Тони смотрел на него, затем выпрямился, переключив все преувеличенно сосредоточенное внимание на светящиеся файлы в воздухе между ними. 

— Ты его вообще помнишь?

— Говарда? — Баки отчаянно копался в обрывках памяти, выискивая все, что помнил. В основном были какие-то картинки, лишь одно-два настоящих воспоминания. — Немного. Он в основном интересовался Стивом. Нас, остальных, практически не замечал. Как-то раз — мы были в Лондоне, в сорок четвертом — купил мне выпить.

Тони косо посмотрел на Баки — выглядел он не сильно довольным, но явно заинтересованным. 

— В смысле, купил выпить как «купил выпить»?

Баки ухмыльнулся. Скула от этого запульсировала еще сильнее. 

— Ну, Стив куда-то умотал с Картер, мы оба были такие позаброшенные, так что…

Тони открыл было рот — и тут же его захлопнул. 

— Два из двух. Что-то везет мне сегодня с вопросами, на которые никогда не хотелось бы знать ответов. Давай навсегда закроем эту тему.

Баки кивнул. 

— Я сам найду дорогу обратно.

— Да, я сообщу тебе, когда буду готов к нормальным тестам, — Тони отвернулся от него, целиком погрузившись в файлы.

Робот, принесший салфетку — Растяпа? — протянул руку к Баки, открывая и закрывая клешню. Баки отдал ему гаечный ключ и пошел вслед за роботом, проводившим его к двери.

Он как-то добрался до лифта и даже смог войти — и просто съехал по стене и прижался к ней лбом. Правая скула тупо пульсировала, глаз затекал, хотя открывался-закрывался пока без проблем. Двери лифта закрылись, но кабина не двигалась.

— Джарвис, — через какие-то время позвал Баки. — Можешь отвезти меня туда, где никого нет? Не к Стиву.

Лифт мягко тронулся, и Джарвис сказал: 

— Восемьдесят шестой этаж открыт для всех, кто живет на восемьдесят пятом и выше. Сейчас там свободно и вероятность, что кто-то зайдет в ближайший час, меньше одного процента.

— Значит, на восемьдесят шестой, — сказал Баки, поворачиваясь лицом к двери как раз когда двери распахнулись прямо напротив цифры «восемьдесят шесть», открывая вид на похожую на пещеру комнату. Замешкавшись на пороге лифта, Баки внимательно осмотрел углы помещения. Комната просматривалась лучше, чем лаборатория — открытая, без перегородок, с редким вкраплением мебели.

Баки направился к стульям, сбившимся группой в самом дальнем углу — между стеной и окном во всю стену, дававшим прекрасный обзор на утреннее небо и приличный кусок раскинувшегося внизу города. Баки прислонился металлическим плечом к стеклу, так что никто не смог бы зайти в комнату незамеченным, и уставился в окно, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

В районе бедра что-то завибрировало — Баки едва не подпрыгнул, быстро, однако, сообразив, что это просто телефон. Он вытащил его из кармана и увидел сообщение от Эндрюса: «Только не говори, что медовый месяц уже закончился».

Баки испуганно рассмеялся, на какую-то безумную секунду вообразив, как отвечает что-то вроде: «первая брачная ночь обернулась полным провалом». Он кликнул на оповещение — вышло окно их переписки, по которому он понял, что это просто ответ на ту нарочито малосимпатичную фотографию Стива, что он отправил раньше.

«Просто играюсь с телефоном», — ответил Баки, разобравшись, как набирать текст.

Он ждал ответа, но вместо этого телефон завибрировал и на экране появилось два кружка — точно такие же, как были на том планшете, когда они говорили с Эндрюсом в больнице. Он нажал зеленый. Изображения не появилось, поэтому Баки поднес трубку к уху. 

— Алло?

— Так быстрее, чем печатать, — сказал Эндрюс. — И у меня тут выпало немного свободного времени, раз уж я охраняю парня, который свалил себе по-тихому.

Баки почувствовал, как плечи сами собой расправляются от звуков знакомого голоса. Он оторвался от стекла, подошел к одному из кресел — с него открывался лучший вид на комнату — и позволил себе вытянуться в нем. 

— Надеюсь, ты там не скучаешь.

— Не, справляюсь, — ответил Эндрюс. — Вообще, я дома, но Иззи спит, а Карла смылась по делам. А ты там что, уже заскучал?

— Не, — сказал Баки, откидывая голову назад и глядя в потолок. — Я, э-э-э… только что встретил Тони Старка.

— Да? — спросил Эндрюс. Не выглядело так, словно он был впечатлен. С другой стороны, Стив, казалось, тоже не произвел на него особого впечатления — хотя Стив и был для него живой легендой. И до Баки только что дошло, как же ему это нравится.

— Да, — подтвердил Баки. — Он сказал, армейские его не любят.

— Не совсем так, — в тоне Эндрюса прозвучало что-то такое, что у Баки аж губы поджались в ожидании продолжения. — Армия до судорог его ненавидит — он разорвал восемнадцать оборонных контрактов, когда ему моча в голову стукнула, что делать оружие — нехорошо. Он в одиночку, блядь, устроил десятимесячную задержку в поставке запчастей и боеприпасов для войск в Иране и Афганистане, и я бы познакомил его лично с теми ребятами, кого это коснулось — только вот они мертвы. Так что Тони Старк вместе с его гребанным костюмчиком, из которого он отстреливает людей, может идти, блядь, нахуй.

Баки поднял руку и потрогал наливающийся синяк — Эндрюсу он об этом решил не говорить.

— Прости, — через секунду сказал Эндрюс. — Он же теперь твой квартиросдатель, или босс, или кто-то там еще. Может, при личном общении он и не такой говнюк, он просто…

— Не, все в порядке, — остановил его Баки. — Не думаю, что мы с ним задружимся. Никто не заменит тебя, дружище.

Эндрюс ответил не сразу: 

— Ну, если тебе доведется поработать снайпером с Мстителями, заставь Старка раскошелиться на S-19, даже если, блин, ему придется собрать ее по новой вручную, как Андурил, «Пламя Запада». Наши снайперы носятся с теми, что все еще остались в обращении, так, словно те из золота сделаны — и они, блин, чертовски правы.

Баки перестал тыкать в синяк и посмотрел на руку, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Он помнил выражение на лице Говарда в том баре, помнил выражение на лице Тони, когда тот замахнулся ключом. 

— Думаешь, он правда даст мне в руки оружие?

— Думаю, что если не даст — он еще больший лицемер, чем мы до этого, блин, думали, — твердо ответил Эндрюс. — И вообще, все знают, что у Мстителей все решает Стив, а Роджерс в курсе, что ты в порядке.

Баки издал какой-то полузадушенный хмык, почти смешок, подумав: он же только и делает, что демонстрирует Стиву — он что угодно, но не в порядке. 

— И, к слову о Стиве — и Андуриле — он, блин, пытается читать «Сильмариллион», потому что думает, что это поможет ему полюбить «Хоббита».

— Господи, Барнс, — с деланным ужасом в голосе произнес Эндрюс. — Бедолага ради тебя просто из кожи вон лезет. Ты уж полегче с ним, а? Если советы про секс нужны или что-то такое — только скажи.

На этот раз Баки рассмеялся, надеясь что телефон не передаст того, как безрадостно и дико это звучит на самом деле. 

— Да. Да, обязательно.

*Пари Паскаля, предложенный математиком и философом Блезом Паскалем — аргумент для демонстрации рациональности религиозной веры. Текст аргументации является фрагментом размышлений, содержащихся в разделе VIII «Разумнее верить, чем не верить в то, чему учит христианская религия» в 1657—1658 годах


	19. Chapter 19

В конце концов Эндрюсу пришлось повесить трубку — проснулась Иззи, и Баки услышал, как она зовет «папочку». Он снова жутко обрадовался, что не навредил Эндрюсу сильнее — он бы в жизни не смог посмотреть в глаза повзрослевшей Изабелле Эндрюс и рассказать, что убил ее отца.

Какое-то время Баки так и сидел, разглядывая город — и на самом деле ничего не видя, а потом вспомнил, что у него в расписании остался еще один звонок. Он достал список из кармана и набрал один из номеров, полученных от отца Гузмана — церкви на Манхеттене, дальше в Челси, практически на границе с Вилладж — отличное расположение, особенно если они не станут возражать по поводу них со Стивом.

Он быстро дозвонился до администратора и спросил, можно ли ему переговорить со священником, отцом Рошем.

— Ой, — ответила женщина на том конце провода. — Я посмотрю, у себя ли он. А о чем вы хотите поговорить?

— Хотел спросить, можно ли мне прийти на службу в воскресенье, — ответил Баки, не решаясь переходить к деталям с кем-то, кого он не знал и кто даже не был священником.

— Ох, мы всем рады, — сказала она. — Мы принимаем всех…

— Меня зовут Баки Барнс, — резко оборвал он даму. — И, думаю, лучше мне переговорить с отцом Рошем, прежде чем прийти на службу в воскресенье.

Последующая пауза была довольно долгой — она явно узнала имя — наверное, в мире не осталось тех, кто не узнал бы его, — а затем сказала все так же мягко: 

— Давайте я переключу вас на него самого.

«Ха, — подумал Баки, — вот и не надо больше притворяться с проверками, у себя ли святой отец. Не когда у вас на проводе бывший сумасшедший, он же бывший убийца». 

— Сержант Барнс! — воскликнул голос на другом конце линии, и по преувеличенно оживленному приветствию Баки понял, что ответ будет «да». — Это отец Рош. Я так понимаю, вы не были уверены, будем ли мы вам тут, в церкви Святого Игнатия, рады?

— Просто… не хотел никого бесить, нарисовавшись на пороге, — пояснил Баки, не вдаваясь в подробности вроде «я вообще не очень понимаю, зачем мне к вам, просто показалось, что это — то, что надо поставить в расписание на воскресное утро». Не тогда, когда ему вот так рады.

— Ах, — сказал отец Рош, и тон его разом посерьезнел. — Ну, если вы не хотите никого бесить, то, сержант, я не уверен, что церковь Святого Игнатия — правильное для вас место. Я не уверен даже, что любая католическая церковь будет для вас таким местом.

Он ожидал чего-то такого с самого начала, но почему-то сейчас показалось, что ему дали кулаком под дых. 

— Я… простите, святой отец.

— Не стоит, — сурово ответил отец Рош. — Просто поймите, что невозможно жить в этом мире — и не взбесить кого-то. Мы тут пытаемся жить по совести — и для меня, и для церкви Святого Игнатия это значит поддерживать наших братьев и сестер в их земном странствии, независимо от того, что о них пишут в газетах. И если на нас за это никто не злится — значит, мы что-то делаем не так.

Баки открыл было рот — и тут же закрыл его, проделал это несколько раз, а потом выпалил: 

— Господи, вы говорите точь-в-точь как Стив.

Отец Рош рассмеялся: 

— Похоже, вы к нему весьма неравнодушны, так что я посчитаю это комплиментом.

— Это… не оскорбление, — согласился Баки, потирая лоб ладонью. Уже было очевидно, что отец Рош не только собирался быть на его стороне — он собирался встать перед Баки и принять весь огонь на себя. А если эти двое, он и Стив объединят усилия… Баки мысленно вписал в расписание церковь по воскресеньям на ближайшие тридцать лет.

Ну что ж, приятно иногда иметь хоть какую-то стабильность.

— Значит, я увижу вас на службе в воскресенье, — сказал отец Рош, и это вообще не звучало как вопрос.

— Да, святой отец, — подтвердил Баки. — М… а во сколько?

— Хм, — задумался отец Рош. — В десять у нас большая служба, а в двенадцать обычно много народа. И семьи с детьми тоже обычно к этому времени подтягиваются. Самая ранняя в семь тридцать — она же и самая тихая.

— А как же люди заставляют детей дождаться полуденной службы? — спросил Баки вместо того, чтобы просто ответить что-то вроде «значит, семь тридцать, отлично, до свидания».

Отец Рош снова рассмеялся. 

— Боюсь, настали те ужасные времена, когда все приходит в упадок, сержант. Правила по соблюдению поста перед службой смягчили настолько, что детей теперь можно кормить завтраком до службы.

Баки нахмурился. Ему столько всего рассказали, а про это ни одна живая душа не обмолвилась — но в армии служба всегда проходила рано утром, и он ни за что не отказался бы от завтраков с парнями, которые оставались после службы в маленькой казарменной часовне. 

— О. Ясно. Тогда увидимся в воскресенье, святой отец. Семь тридцать.

— Семь тридцать, сержант, — тем же решительным тоном подтвердил отец Рош. — Буду вас ждать.

— Да, святой отец, — повторил Баки.

— Храни вас Господь, — быстро проговорил отец Рош и повесил трубку, прежде чем Баки успел что-то на это ответить — слова еще долго звучали у него в голове, скорее как приказ, а не как благословение.

Баки засунул телефон в карман и пошел к лестничному пролету, который он заметил, едва войдя в комнату. Апартаменты Стива были всего четырьмя этажами выше, а после всех этих разговоров Баки хотелось хоть немного подвигаться. Не устроить ли себе еще одну тренировку, и, может, еще одну после обеда, раз уж у них со Стивом не выйдет начать занятия по снятию триггеров, пока Баки не поговорит со своими докторами?

Как только он вошел в квартиру, Стив тут же встревоженно на него посмотрел, и Баки вспомнил про огромный синяк, наливавшийся на скуле.

Несколько секунд Баки наблюдал, как Стив старается подавить в себе инстинкт несушки и не рвануть отрывать головы, пока зрелище не перестало быть смешным и стало просто жалким. Он покачал головой. 

— Стив, я сам виноват. Я мог бы его остановить, но не стал.

— И каким образом это ты виноват? — спросил Стив, видимо, немного расслабившись и двинувшись к Баки. Тот пожал плечами. 

— Он спросил, убил ли я его маму, и я сказал «да». Наверное, он заслужил попытку поквитаться.

Стив замер на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глядя Баки прямо в глаза — он явно что-то искал. Губы, сжатые в жесткую линию, дернулись, но не смягчились ни на грамм. 

— Ты выиграл суд, Бак.

Стив подошел ближе и едва ощутимо прикоснулся пальцами к опухшей скуле. Больно не было, но могло бы быть — и Баки вздрогнул, подаваясь щекой в его ладонь. Стив подошел еще ближе и опустил руку лишь для того, чтобы коснуться губами — все тело Баки зажглось воспоминаниями о губах Стива на его шрамах, на его члене.

Стив мог бы прижаться сильнее, мог бы сделать ему больно, мог бы… мог бы…

Баки резко отступил, стряхивая калейдоскоп картинок. Стив бы не стал. И Баки это не нужно.

Стив стоял неподвижно, вытянув руки по швам, и Баки шагнул вперед и поцеловал его в губы. Теперь он не мог перестать чувствовать пульсирующую скулу, то, как усиливалась боль, стоило склонить голову на бок, углубляя поцелуй. В голове вспыхнуло что-то из вчерашнего кошмара, как Гриша сунул член ему в горло, и то, насколько сильнее бы болел синяк на скуле, если бы он взял у кого-то — у Стива — в рот прямо сейчас.

Баки зажмурился и отогнал воспоминание. Изнасилование, напомнил он себе. Это было изнасилование. А это — Стив.

Мысленным усилием он заставил себя двигаться осторожно, нежно — так, как только и можно было со Стивом. И это должно было быть хорошо.

Стив отстранился первым, и только тогда Баки заметил, что он так и держал руки прижатыми к бокам.

— Я… — начал Баки, слишком уж противоречивые желания раздирали сейчас его тело. — Я пойду побегаю. Слишком много сегодня сидел.

— Конечно, — ответил Стив, отступая — улыбка у него вышла почти настоящей. — Наслаждайся.

__

Днем Стиву нужно было на какое-то публичное выступление. 

— Просто дать всем понять, что я уже не в Техасе, или не прячусь с тобой где-то еще, — пояснил Стив. — Но, надеюсь, хотя бы ребятишки хорошо проведут время.

Стив тщательно маскировал то, как ему на самом деле не хочется уходить, поэтому Баки просто послал ему воздушный поцелуй и вернулся к перелистыванию «Сильмариллиона» и выписыванию аргументов по краям схемы Стива.

Стива не было уже минут двадцать, когда телефон Баки зажужжал сообщением — от Старка: «Закончил. Время тестировать гидродинамику, возвращайся в лабораторию».

Не думая, Баки поднялся и пошел к лифту — и споткнулся на пороге, когда до него вдруг дошло, что он даже не задумался, что просто автоматически повиновался, как приказу.

Спина разом взмокла, но он заставил себя повернуться и отойти от лифта — это было легко. Не так, как выбираться из морока, ему даже стараться не пришлось. Он развернулся и просто пошел, так же легко, как и обычно.

Остановившись, он постоял несколько минут, повернувшись к лифту спиной, обдумывая, что делать дальше. Руку все равно надо изучать, и Тони — лучший кандидат для подобной задачи — и единственный, кто в досягаемости прямо сейчас. Тони, очевидно, решил забить на то, убивал Баки его родителей или нет — и у него был профессиональный интерес к технической начинке его руки.

Через мгновение Баки подошел к столу, где он оставил свое расписание, и замер над ним. Он нарисовал блок и написал в нем «Рука: Старк» перед тренировкой после обеда — а та, в свою очередь, примыкала к посещению доктора Падфилда. Все, теперь все было в расписании, а значит — в порядке, а значит, можно выполнять, особо об этом не раздумывая. Баки развернулся и снова пошел к лифту.

Старк поприветствовал его резким кивком — он, глядя на Баки поверх какого-то агрегата, в котором как раз копался, спросил: 

— Ты что, заблудился?

— Не-а, — твердо ответил Баки и не стал ничего к этому добавлять.  
__  
Без пяти минут четыре Баки уже был готов — после душа, после тренировки и в чистой одежде. Тело гудело от приятной нагрузки и движения, а синяк на скуле выглядел так, словно ему было несколько дней — он уже побледнел от ярко-пурпурного до коричневого и не болел, если не трогать. Стив все еще не вернулся, но прислал фотку с тремя мелкими карапузами с самодельными щитами, так что, видимо, все у него там было неплохо.

Без трех минут четыре телефон Баки прогудел сообщением с надписью: «Охрана Башни: Доктор Оуэн Падфилд прибыл на встречу. Пожалуйста, подтвердите разрешение на пропуск на жилые этажи».

«Подтверждаю, 90-й этаж», — напечатал Баки в ответ, чувствуя, как его начинает потряхивать от странной нервозности. Но он был почти уверен, что не убивал родителей доктора Падфилда, а значит, эта встреча не могла пройти хуже, чем предыдущая, с рукой. Доктор тут, чтобы сделать свою работу — и Баки готов сотрудничать. Как это делать, он уже знал.

Падфилд уверенно вышел из лифта, оставив охрану позади. Парень в форме посмотрел Баки в глаза и придержал лифт, и Баки кивнул, как будто знал, что нужно делать. Охранник кивнул в ответ и глянул вверх. Видимо, это был какой-то знак, потому что дверь лифта тут же закрылась, оставив Баки наедине в Падфилдом.

Тот бы одного с Баки роста — вероятно, примерно того же возраста, что и Тони; в его волосах блестело серебро, стрижка была явно не военная — и контрастировала с авторитетным характером. Майор, предположил Баки, хотя сейчас, совершенно очевидно, в отставке. Как Стив и Баки. На нем была голубая рубашка на пуговицах и темно-коричневые брюки; Баки с трудом удержался, чтобы не оглядеть еще раз свои темные джинсы и несколько слоев рубашек, и нервно провел рукой по ежику волос. Имело смысл коротко стричься, пока он будет работать с тем монитором для снятия триггеров.

— Здравствуйте, — произнес Падфилд и, подойдя ближе, протянул руку. На мгновение взгляд его остановился на синяке на скуле Баки — и он тут же посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Меня зовут доктор Оуэн Падфилд. Вы можете обращаться ко мне Оуэн или доктор Падфилд, как вам удобнее. Вам как предпочтительнее, Джеймс или как-то еще?

— Баки, — сказал он, пожимая руку Падфилда. — Я представился как Джеймс, потому что это… официальное имя.

Падфилд едва заметно улыбнулся — в уголках глаз собрались лучики-морщинки. 

— Отлично, значит, Баки. Где хотите устроиться? Я бы предложил что-то с дверью, уединенное, но можно в любом месте, где вам удобно.

— Да, — начал Баки, — здесь вот… — он махнул рукой себе за спину, а затем развернулся и пошел вперед, ведя Падфилда мимо спален в сторону малоиспользуемых комнат на пути к спортзалу. В библиотеке стоял письменный стол и несколько кресел, и это напоминало кабинет Вая или Эксли.

Падфилд сразу направился к креслу у окна, оставив Баки закрывать двери, чтобы, вернувшись, Стив не смог их прервать. Баки неуверенно подошел к одному из кресел неподалеку и сел в него. Падфилд поставил сумку — она висела у него через плечо — открыл ее и достал папку-планшет.

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что в целом я имею представление, кто вы такой, — сказал Падфилд. — Поэтому я знаю некоторые вещи, которые знают или думают, что знают, многие, о вашем психическом здоровье. Я не собираюсь притворяться, что этого всего не существует, но хотел бы, чтобы вы сначала сами рассказали о цели нашей сегодняшней встречи. Какие у вас есть трудности — над чем бы вы хотели поработать?

Баки нахмурился, а потом кивнул. Они с Ваем проделали тонну работы, чтобы выявить, какие именно у него проблемы — казалось совершенно логичным, что Падфилд хотел продолжить с того места, где они остановились, вместо того, чтобы начинать все сначала.

— Главная — у меня все еще остался один активный триггер, — ответил Баки. — И мне нужно работать над его устранением — тут мне разговоры с вами совсем не помогут, это что-то, над чем я буду работать сам, параллельно, но, насколько я понимаю, нам все равно понадобится общая стратегия.

— Триггер, — повторил Падфилд.

Возможно, Вай не подготовил поле так тщательно, как ожидал Баки. 

— Запрограммированные команды, — пояснил Баки. — Мы избавились от большинства во время программы по восстановлению, но все еще остался тот, что парализует меня. Вы можете поговорить об этом с Ваем, я могу дать вам его номер или…

— Верно, — сказал Падфилд и, открыв сумку, достал листок бумаги. — Мы добрались до этого быстрее, чем я ожидал — вот форма на разрешение обратиться к вашему предыдущему психотерапевту, обсудить ваше дело и лечение.

Баки быстро проглядел форму, кивнул и подписал. Он понимал, что им все равно придется это сделать, но то, что спросили, было приятно.

— Итак, — сказал Падфилд, — Ясно, принято, работа с триггером — задача номер один, но, похоже, тут у вас уже все схвачено. А как я могу вам помочь?

Баки прикусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился. Если Падфилд собрался говорить с Ваем, если он еще этого не сделал, и если он поговорит с ним про фразу-выключатель — то он все равно узнает. А значит, какой смысл что-то скрывать?

С другой стороны, он хотел помощи Падфилда с проблемами с сексом не больше, чем с триггером-выключателем.

— Есть еще одна проблема, — медленно начал Баки. — Я… вам нужно об этом знать. Но Вай сказал, что со временем станет лучше, так что я хочу подождать и посмотреть.

Падфилд кивнул и махнул рукой, предлагая продолжать.

— Меня… — начала Баки, но замолчал и потряс головой. Это — не проблема, это причина, по которой проблема возникла. — Не могу заниматься сексом. В смысле, не встает. Физически я могу, потому что во время кошмаров стоит, но не… не со Стивом, не тогда, когда я хочу.

Падфилд кивнул — он не выглядел удивленным или встревоженным. 

— У вас есть какие-то предположения, почему? Кошмары?

— Меня насиловали, — отчеканил Баки, потому что именно это слово и было тут верным. — Много раз. И только в это время мне позволяли… заставляли меня… кончать, и теперь я не знаю, как. Но я сказал Стиву… — рассказал достаточно, столько, сколько ему и следовало знать. — И он понял, так что тут все в порядке, и я подумал… мне же становится лучше, да? Так что, может, все само собой пройдет?

Падфилд медленно кивнул. 

— Если вы открыто говорите об этом с партнером, участвуете в любого рода близости, которая кажется вам приятной — да, это лучшая стратегия. Вам приятно быть с ним рядом физически? Не пробуждает никаких негативных ассоциация?

Баки быстро покачал головой.

— Нет, у нас вообще вчера ночью был секс. Я помог ему кончить — после того, как я объяснил, что он может не пытаться сделать то же самое для меня, и все было… было хорошо. В смысле… — Баки улыбнулся, и Падфилд тут же улыбнулся в ответ. — Кончить самому было бы, конечно, еще лучше — но так тоже хорошо. Он — совсем не то же, что и они, и быть с ним — совсем не так, как с ними. Это я понимаю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Падфилд. — Солнце уже показалось — и скоро встанет в полный рост.

Баки рассмеялся, и Падфилд хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Прошу прощения за аналогию. Просто дайте время — и партнеру и себе. Вы молоды с физиологической точки зрения, со здоровьем тоже все хорошо, и раз уж у вас все еще есть желание сотрудничать с партнером в этом направлении, ваш организм тоже подтянется. Если же вы захотите поработать над этим более фокусно, я могу порекомендовать специалистов, но пока все выглядит так, что вас устраивает то, что сейчас. А это, — Падфилд снова стал серьезен, — возвращает нас к тому, с чего мы начали: чем я могу вам помочь?

— Думаю, — Баки махнул рукой. — Все остальное. Я хочу вернуться к нормальной жизни. Да, я был тут и сам по себе какое-то время даже до того, как попал в программу восстановления, но я избегал всего и всех, а ведь тогда я даже, готов поклясться, не видел свою физиономию по телеку и в каждой газете. И если я хочу быть со Стивом, если хочу получить хоть какую-то работу, мне надо научиться со всем этим жить. Я знаю, пока я был в армии, меня опекали, да меня даже здесь опекают, бога ради, даже вы навещаете меня на дому. Но мне придется встретиться со всем этим. И мне нужно научиться, как. Раз уж теперь я свободный человек, мне нужно научиться жить самостоятельно.

Падфилд слегка нахмурился, но не недовольно или раздраженно, скорее, просто задумчиво.

— Согласен, — наконец сказал он. — Хорошая цель. Но тут много всего, и это не вопрос «все или ничего». Вам не нужно уметь все это разом прямо здесь и сейчас. Почти никому в мире было бы не справиться с тем уровнем публикаций и вмешательства прессы, через который вы сейчас проходите, но с другой стороны, наверное, немало ситуаций, с которыми вам приходится иметь дело прямо сейчас: общаться с людьми, например, реагировать на их непредсказуемое поведение.

— Но мне нужно уметь, — упорствовал Баки. — Мне нужно знать, нужно… ну, например, один из триггеров остановил мне сердце, и меня пришлось реанимировать.

Выражение на лице Падфилда стало ровным, ничего не выражающим, но он кивнул.

— И после этого — Sputnik, Sputnik, — повторил Баки в тональности, которую слышал, наверное, тысячу раз. — Больше не имеет надо мной власти. Если что-то плохо — пусть будет плохо, но я должен научиться с этим справляться. Должен знать, как.

Падфилд снова медленно кивнул. 

— Но это сработало так, как сработало, только потому, что триггер запустили там, где могли вас реанимировать. Я согласен, вам нужно пробовать делать разное, нужно понимать, как это работает, но простор для адаптации велик. По всем фронтам. И все не получится так просто, как отработка триггера. И над чем бы вы ни работали, вам будет нужна поддержка. Иногда в ее роли могу выступать я. Но если вы собираетесь делать что-то опасное, когда меня не будет поблизости…

Падфилд посмотрел на него так, что Баки тут же подумал, что этому парню в подобных вопросах он мог бы довериться. Даже если это значит двигаться так медленно, как он настаивает. Баки кивнул.

— Тогда вам нужно убедиться, что у вас есть подходящая поддержка, — твердо добавил он. — От Стива, от других — очень важно разработать сеть поддержки, но еще более необходимо — позволить им всем оказывать вам эту поддержку. Понятно? Не мне вам говорить, через какой кошмар вы прошли, но восстановление — не бег на короткую дистанцию. И даже не марафон. Это — до конца ваших дней. Двигаетесь слишком быстро — получаете травму — и замедляетесь, потому что на восстановление после этой новой травмы тоже потребуется время. Ясно?

Баки кивнул. 

— Но я… мне же надо с чего-то начать.

— Верно, — согласился Падфилд. — Вам надо с чего-то начать. Вы говорили, что были как под опекой — и все еще чувствуете, что вас опекают, но в то же время вы знаете про публикации о вас. Вы что-то из этого видели? Выходили в интернет?

Баки покачал головой, вспоминая транспаранты с надписями, которые он видел на въезде в форт Худ. «Предатель». «Убийца». Свастика, серп и молот, черное знамя, значения которого он так и не понял.

— Понятно, — сказал Падфилд и, потянувшись к сумке, достал из нее планшет.

Баки напрягся так, словно тот вытащил пистолет — и тут же почувствовал себя плохо, понимая, что это было очень заметно.

Падфилд вскинул брови и, устроив планшет на подлокотнике кресла, убрал от него руки.

— Нам не обязательно смотреть прямо сейчас, — сказал он. — Мы можем поработать над подготовкой вас к просмотру. Как я и говорил — люди не особо любят лезть в то, что пишут про них онлайн — избегать подобного, возможно, даже полезно.

— Нет, — немедленно ответил Баки, хотя он и помнил то, что люди говорили о Тони — Эндрюс показывал ему в Твиттере. — Нет, я смогу.

— Конечно, — согласился Падфилд. — И в окно вы тоже сможете выпрыгнуть. Но это не значит, что это хорошая идея. Но… ладно, давайте-ка посмотрим.

Патфилд подхватил планшет, повернул его так, что Баки стало не видно экрана, и что-то быстро напечатал одной рукой. Он замер, изучая что-то, чего Баки не видел, а затем едва заметно кивнул. 

— Угу, посмотрите-ка на это. Я выбрал поиск по картинкам, так что вы увидите, какие изображения люди ассоциируют со словами, что я выбрал для поиска. Никакого текста, за исключением того, что на картинках, хорошо? И через две минуты я заберу планшет, но это время вы можете смотреть все, что угодно из того, что выпало в поиске.

Две минуты. Фраза-выключатель научила его, сколько ужаса может случиться за две минуты, но столько он вынести мог. И потом, это же просто картинки на экране.

Баки кивнул, и Падфилд протянул ему планшет.

Первые шесть изображения на самом верху страницы — их со Стивом поцелуй из форта Худ под четырьмя немного разным углами обзора. Ниже — два разных художника изобразили Стива в его руках после вынесения приговора — один нарисовал все более приличным, оставив ноги Стива на полу, но второй изобразил все более или менее точно. Они целовались — Баки согнулся под тяжестью Стива, его разномастные руки под затянутой в форму задницей Стива.

Баки кликнул на этот рисунок и тот развернулся на весь экран. Он впился в изображение, стараясь запомнить каждую линию. Он думал, что из-за отсутствия камер этот момент останется только между ними и не покинет зала суда — о таком он даже подумать не мог. И вот оно, на глазах пятисот миллионов людей — и Баки один из их числа.

Он заставил себя закрыть картинку и посмотреть на следующий ряд изображений — там было то, как они рвались друг другу навстречу, как их растаскивали в стороны, и еще две старые фотографии, сделанные до того, как он упал — и до того, как Стив разбил самолет, на войне, которую они делили друг с другом и со всем миром. Они стояли плечом к плечу, где-то на поле боя, и улыбались во все тридцать два.

Баки вдруг пришло в голову посмотреть наверх, в поисковик, узнать, что именно искал Падфилд. Он успел прочитать «Баки Барнс Стив Роджерс вместе», прежде чем Падфилд сказал: 

— Время вышло.

Баки поднял глаза, встречаясь с Падфилдом взглядом, и тот забрал планшет из его негнущихся пальцев. И сказал — голос его звучал очень мягко: 

— Просто напоминание, Баки. Вы — не один. Вам не нужно проходить через все в одиночку.


	20. Chapter 20

Когда встреча подошла к концу, Баки проводил Падфилда к дверям — в соответствии с правилами хорошего тона и процедурой безопасности. Он увидел, что Падфилд заметил Стива — тот сидел в гостиной, свернувшись в ближайшем к окну кресле, то ли делая наброски к схеме, то ли просто рисуя. Но Стив на них не посмотрел, и Падфилд прошел мимо, даже не сбившись с шага.

Уже на пороге Баки вдруг подумал, что, наверное, стоило их познакомить, дать возможность представиться. Но двери лифта уже распахнулись, Падфилд уходил, а отмеренное под данную активность время в расписании заканчивалось.

Когда двери лифта закрылись, Баки перестал держать спину ровно, опустил плечи и потер лицо обеими ладонями. За спиной, не вставая с кресла, Стив мягко спросил: 

— Бак, все в порядке?

Баки кивнул в сложенные ладони, а затем, отняв их от лица, обернулся.

Стив отложил блокнот, но остался где был, предоставив Баки сократить дистанцию между ними так быстро, как ему самому хотелось. Баки подошел — и сел в то же кресло, где уже сидел Стив. Там как раз хватало места, чтобы колени Баки вошли точно между бедрами Стива и подлокотниками. Лицо Стива засияло от радости, когда Баки оседлал его, но тот не стал тратить время на объяснения — просто поцеловал его. В любом случае, через минуту все будет ясно.

Губы Стива были мягкими, послушно приоткрывались — их незримая связь словно снова встала на место. Баки поднял руки, обхватывая лицо Стива, притягивая в поцелуй именно так, как ему хотелось, и в тот же момент руки Стива легли ему на бедра. Прикосновение было ощутимым, таким же теплым, как и их поцелуй, но без давления, без принуждения, без требований чего-то еще — ничего подобного. Просто прикосновение, чтобы устроить где-то руки, пока Баки целует его.

Когда Баки наконец поднял голову, Стив выглядел приятно потерянным. Он вообще никак не отреагировал, когда Баки погладил его лицо большими пальцами.

— Привет, — выдохнул Стив с глупой улыбкой. — Встреча хорошо прошла?

Баки кивнул и наклонился за еще одним поцелуем — рот Стива был чуть приоткрыт, и Баки лизнул его, пробуя на вкус, прежде чем ответить.

— Да. Если будешь завтра дома примерно в это время, я познакомлю тебя с доктором Падфилдом.

Если завтра Стив будет дома в это время, после обеда они проведут сессию по «снятию триггеров», и доктор Падфилд за этим проследит и после обсудит увиденное с Баки. Но про это пока было рано говорить. Баки огладил линию челюсти Стива с обеих сторон большими пальцами и поцеловал еще раз, а затем отстранился, чтобы дать ему высказаться.

— Ты… м… — губы у Стива были красные, и на щеках тоже занимался румянец. — Ты хочешь вот так провести время до следующей встречи?

Баки хмыкнул, прижимаясь к Стиву синяком, не желая, чтобы он его видел. 

— Вообще, я хочу тебе отсосать. А потом мы могли бы поужинать.

Стив сжал руки. 

— Умеешь ты, Бак, расставлять приоритеты.

— Умею я… кое-что еще, — согласился Баки, поднимая металлическую руку к горлу Стива и выжидая, пока тот заметит. Баки чуть сжал пальцы — так, чтобы Стив почувствовал прикосновение, и поводил ладонью по горлу вверх и вниз. Стив нахмурился.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил Баки. — Не думай, просто чувствуй.

Баки поднес левую руку к губами Стива, прикоснулся сначала кончиками, затем притерся всей длиной металлических пальцев к губам и вокруг рта Стива, а после — тылом и ребром ладони. Ощущение было потрясающим — гладким, как кожа к коже, может, даже еще глаже.

Металлической рукой Баки ощущал Стива как-то отдаленно, расплывчато. Но Тони утверждал, что даже это — большая чувствительность, чем можно было ожидать. Баки не жаловался — учитывая, для каких целей он иногда использовал левую руку, ему бы не хотелось, чтобы она была такой же чувствительной, как и правая, даже будь такое возможно.

Стив наконец распахнул глаза — Баки прижал металлический большой палец к его губам, нажал, проталкивая чуть глубже. Зрачки у Стива были огромные, словно тьма плескалась в бассейнах с голубой каймой. Баки ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как желание и возбуждение захлестывают его тело. Он мог бы заставить Стива кончить одной рукой.

— Но это… — Стив отстранился — чуть-чуть, так, чтобы выпустить палец Баки изо рта.

— Угу, — согласился Баки, обводя губы Стива кончиком пальца. — Но Старк сегодня проделал уйму тестов, пытаясь понять, как устроено покрытие руки — и, похоже, оно целиковое. Вот я и подумал, что тоже должен его испытать.

До этого он старался не касаться Стива левой рукой: отчасти потому что когда он хотел чувствовать все, он использовал правую руку, но также и потому, что беспокоился — она холодная, или может ущипнуть суставом, а может, просто не понравится Стиву. Как оказалось, он был совершенно не прав. Баки обхватил лицо Стива левой рукой и притянул в еще один поцелуй.

В этот раз, когда он повел рукой вниз по горлу Стива, он не остановился, пока не добрался до пуговиц на его штанах. Тот тяжело вздохнул, но лишь сполз чуть пониже. Баки поцеловал его еще раз, а затем плавным движением съехал вниз, устраиваясь на полу между бедер Стива.

Глянув вверх, он заметил, как в подернутых возбуждением глазах Стива проглянули первые проблески сомнения. 

— Бак, — выдохнул он. — Ты…

— Док говорит, самый быстрый способ привести мой член в рабочее состояние — делать побольше того, что нам обоим нравится, — Баки потер изрядную выпуклость в районе ширинки Стива большим пальцем металлической руки.

Он ощущал плотность под пальцами и знал, с какой силой нужно надавливать. Для Стива это означало что-то, от чего глаза его заблестели ярче, а по щекам снова растекся румянец.

— Мне нравится, — добавил Баки и наклонился, притираясь носом к члену Стива прямо через джинсы, пока большой палец медленно выписывал круги по головке. Стив открыл глаза, посмотрел на него — но Баки уже чувствовал, как под пальцем стало мокро от выступившей смазки, пропитавшей хлопок и джинсу, даже если ничего подобного глазом пока не было видно.

— Ну, — Стив снова уронил голову и посмотрел на Баки сквозь золото ресниц. — Раз все это часть твоей терапевтической программы…

Баки хмыкнул, уткнувшись в основание его члена, довольный тем, как дернулся от звука Стив. Ему явно приходилось сдерживаться из последних сил, чтобы не притереться в рот Баки прямо вот так, не снимая штанов. 

— Исключительно с терапевтической целью. Прям прописанное лечение.

— Все, что тебе нужно, — согласился Стив, и Баки быстро расстегнул его молнию.

Движение, которым он вытащил член Стива из штанов, было автоматическим, практически на уровне спинного мозга. И точно так же Стив приподнимался и двигал бедрами в ответ на его действия. Когда эта легкая синхронизация завершилась, они посмотрели друг на друга — и Баки ухмыльнулся, медленно, но крепко оборачивая левую руку вокруг члена Стива.

Стив широко распахнул глаза и толкнулся бедрами, погружая член в металлическую хватку. Баки держал руку ровно, не двигая, и смотрел на Стива во все глаза.

— О господи, — выдохнул тот и двинулся назад, на пробу выскальзывания из гладкого кольца пальцев Баки. — Это так… так…

— Закрой глаза, — сказал Баки. — Когда ты смотришь и видишь суставы, тебе кажется, что должно быть больно, но если закроешь глаза, то почувствуешь…

Стив откинул голову и, подняв руку, накрыл для надежности глаза. Баки увидел, как рот его тут же распахнулся в безупречное, розовое «о». 

— Твою же мать…

— Угу, — согласился Баки, тоже закрывая глаза — ему тоже не хотелось думать, что он может навредить Стиву. И теперь все, что он чувствовал — идеально гладкое скольжение металлической руки по напряженной, нежной плоти, каждый рывок и толчок — это говорило, что он все делает правильно. Баки нагнулся и лизнул головку члена Стива.

Знакомый вкус Стива и ощущение на языке пробудили вихрь воспоминаний — отчетливые вспышки пополам с размытыми и перемешанными картинками, множество знакомых, скоординированных движений, с которыми он знал, что делать. Просто знал. Знал, как заставить Стива кончить. Знал, как отзовется Стив на любое его действие, и неважно, было ли это сохранившимся воспоминанием или вернувшейся памятью, он просто хотел проделать это все со Стивом — потому что знал, как.

Его собственное тело звенело нетерпением. Баки подвигал металлической рукой по члену Стива, вбирая головку в рот. Он сосал мягко — так, как Стив любил больше всего в самом начале, когда у него еще не стояло до конца, и требовалась небольшая помощь. Совсем немного — судя по стону Стива и тому, как он опустил руку на голову Баки, скользя пальцами по короткой щетине волос.

Баки ускорился, задавая ритм, но через мгновение обнаружил, что загребущие руки Стива на голове отвлекают. Баки выпустил член: 

— Рождерс, пытайся хоть до посинения, тебе меня за волосы не ухватить.

— Прости, — полузадушенно отозвался Стив, поглядывая на Баки из-под руки. Баки лишь покачал головой и снова взял член Стива в рот.

Стив хрипло застонал и вновь закрыл глаза, рука его соскользнула с головы и осталась у Баки на щеке, поглаживая двигающиеся под пальцами мышцы. Баки закрыл глаза, погружаясь в ощущение гладкости пальцев, с которыми соприкасались его губы — так он чувствовал себя здесь и сейчас, между бедер Стива, на его члене.

Баки опускался все ниже по члену, сдвигая руку все дальше и беря в рот все больше. Стив ерзал под ним, дыхание его участилось, а большой палец поглаживал скулу.

На секунду в голове Баки бахнуло — он мог бы притвориться, что во рту у него член Гриши или Рамлоу. Он мог бы притвориться, что все — по принуждению.

Мысль едва успела оформиться, но тут Стив застонал: 

— Господи, Баки, как же я по этому скучал.

Баки попытался ухмыльнуться с полным ртом, но лишь взял еще немного глубже. Притворство никогда не было его сильной стороной — да и тратить впустую время со Стивом, представляя что-то плохое, казалось кощунством. Так что он даже не попытался придушить себя, просто провел языком так, что Стив дернулся под ним и издал именно тот испуганно-довольный звук, что помнил Баки, и после нескольких глубоких движений кончил ему прямо в горло.

Баки аккуратно проглотил — еще одно почти до рефлекса отработанное движение — и выпустил член Стива в ту же секунду, прежде чем — он знал это тоже — тот станет слишком чувствительным. Он двинулся, устраиваясь лбом на бедре Стива, пока тот пытался сообразить, на каком он свете.

Баки накрыло странным ощущением чужеродности собственного тела — у него не стояло, он даже не задыхался. Эта часть привычного процесса не казалась странной, пока он не начал пристально копаться в себе, но все остальное было так, как надо. Все было приятно: вкус и запах секса, ощущение от Стива и звуки, которые он издавал, приходя в себя после оргазма.

Рука Стива соскользнула с его щеки и осталась на бедре. Баки с интересом наблюдал, как истаивает румянец на щеках и шее Стива — тот уже отнял руку от глаз, хотя все еще держал их закрытыми. Пока Баки наблюдал, Стив открыл глаза — и посмотрел на него, а затем потянулся и несколько раз провел по волосам Баки, так ничего и не сказав.

Баки хотелось закрыть глаза и остаться вот так, с бедром Стива вместо подушки, на всю ночь.

Стив дал ему время — он сидел тихо и неподвижно, пока наконец не толкнул легонько — даже не толкнул, а тронул. 

— Иди, почисти зубы, Бак. А я соберу ужин.

Баки фыркнул, но сдвинулся, чтобы Стив смог подняться и натянуть штаны. Затем он нагнулся к Баки, и тот позволил поставить себя на ноги.

— Что, вкус больше не нравится? — спросил Баки и поцеловал Стива, просто потому что мог, но вопреки его ожиданиям, Стив втянул его язык в рот, так же, как и всегда, вылизывая, пробуя свой собственный вкус, прижимая Баки еще ближе, обнимая руками за талию.

— Вообще нет, — заверил его Стив, разворачиваясь к кухне. И уже на пороге бросил через плечо: — Но будет неловко, если твой врач попросит тебя открыть рот и сказать «а-а».

__

Баки отвел доктора Эрнандес в библиотеку, туда же, где прошла встреча с Падфилдом. Баки подумал, что на этой встрече не должно быть ничего такого, о чем Стиву знать бы не стоило, но если она затронет подобные темы, лучше бы разобраться с ними в самом начале.

Первое, что она произнесла, устроившись рядом с Баки за столом и открыв свой компьютер, было: 

— Если вы не против подписать вот эту форму, я запрошу медицинские записи доктора Линда из Медком, и нам не придется начинать все сначала.

Бак ответил: 

— Они уже и так у меня, — и протянул ей флешку.

Доктор Эрнандес улыбнулась ему, сверкнув белоснежными зубами, особенно яркими на фоне темно-коричневой кожи, и сказала: 

— Отлично, спасибо, это то, что нужно.

— Я все равно могу подписать форму, — добавил Баки. — Если вы захотите с ним поговорить… доктор Падфилд тоже попросил подписать что-то такое, чтобы переговорить с моим последним мозгоправом.

— О, это бы здорово пригодилось, — согласилась она. — На самом деле, если вам самому не очень удобно, я могла бы заняться координацией вашего лечения — я делаю подобное для многих моих пациентов с сочетанными заболеваниями, так, я думаю, от меня вам будет больше пользы, чем просто от терапевта. Вряд ли вы придете ко мне на прием с бронхитом или вывихом лодыжки, вот уж не думаю — если уж у вас и будут какие-то медицинские проблемы, то понадобится визит к узкому специалисту, и я могу посоветовать вам лучших в любой из областей, к тому же так мы сможем быть уверены, что каждый из них в курсе нашей основной терапии.

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, и дал ей номер Падфилда, подписал форму — и передал ей, потому что, похоже, если ты не в армии, люди будут просить тебя сделать что-то такое все время.

Она просмотрела его медицинскую историю, отметила, какое у него и в самом деле отличное физическое здоровье — тут Баки кивнул и сказал: 

— Наверное, главное, в чем мне нужна будет ваша помощь — получить препараты... м… для седации.

Доктор Эрнандес вскинула брови. 

— У вас трудности со сном?

Баки покачал головой. 

— Нет, это… там, в документах, есть файл под названием «Снятие триггеров».

Эрнандес набила название в поисковой строке, и брови ее поползли еще выше. Она глянула на Баки. 

— Не возражаете, если быстро это все просмотрю?

Баки покачал головой и откинулся на стуле, отводя взгляд от ее лица, пока она просматривала соответствующую часть его папки.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала доктор Эрнандес. — Вижу, с чем вы тут работаете. Доктор Падфилд в курсе?

Баки кивнул. 

— Я не хочу… Хочу, чтобы в комнате со мной был только Стив. Но нам понадобится сенсорный монитор и седатив, и Падфилд сказал, что он хочет наблюдать за монитором, и…

— Я тоже буду наблюдать, — твердо сказала она. — И раз нам понадобятся такие дозы, что на вас подействуют, я хочу, чтобы с нами на борту были настоящий анестезиолог и фармацевт. По вашим записям я вижу, что это, вероятно, не приведет к остановке сердца, но рисковать бы не хотелось. И если эти дозы перестанут на вас действовать — а они рано или поздно перестанут — нам нужно держать руку на пульсе, когда именно, чтобы успеть подготовиться заранее.

— Это обязательно? — спросил Баки. Он еще мог вынести мысль, что доктора вообще будут наблюдать — при условии, что в комнате с ним будет только Стив; он знал, что пока Вай и Линд работали над снятием триггеров, они приглашали других специалистов и подручных техников, но он знал — и доверял — Ваю с Линдом гораздо больше, чем этим двум новым врачам.

Доктор Эрнандес поджала губы, глаза ее снова заметались по строчкам файла, теперь уже другого. Через минуту она медленно покачала головой: 

— Думаю, с этим я справлюсь самостоятельно, но мне надо будет научиться правильно считывать данные с монитора, пока вы…

— А вы можете, — начал Баки, думая обо всем ею сказанном. Она увидит его файл, прочитает, что с ним было, она узнает, что с ним творится, пока он под действием триггера — и в прошлом, и во время сессий по снятию. Ей придется все это узнать. — Можете просто говорить Стиву, когда вводить снотворное? Не про то, что увидели, просто… что я испуган и что пока нужно остановиться.

Она склонила голову на бок. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы в комнате с вами был только Стив — и чтобы при этом он не понимал, что происходит?

— Да, — сказал Баки и посмотрел в пол. — Я верю — он защитит меня. Но лучше, чтобы он не знал, от чего защищает.

Доктор Эрнандес издала такой звук, будто что-то ее в этом всем явно смущало, но сказала: 

— Наверное, мы сможем это устроить, да. У вас есть неприкосновенное право распоряжаться вашей жизнью и информацией, и я буду, насколько это возможно, помогать вам в этом и со Стивом — если таково ваше желание. Мне сказали, у вас отличная страховка, поэтому мы сразу приступим к закупке необходимого оборудования и медикаментов. Когда вы готовы начать?

Баки достал расписание и телефон, и уже через десять минут они все организовали: «Снятие триггеров» было назначено на три часа дня на завтра. И все, что оставалось Баки — просто дождаться.

__

— Спать пойдешь? — нерешительно спросил Стив тем же вечером. — Не для… просто полежи со мной?

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, еще до того, как Стив закончил фразу, хотя и повыделывался немного, улыбнувшись и спросив: 

— Что, хочешь, чтобы я почитал тебе сказку на ночь?

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, но голос у него был серьезным. 

— Нет. И не жди, пока я засну. Я просто… так приятно, когда ты в моей постели.

— Ты просто любишь обнимашки, — сообщил Баки.

— Я? — возмутился Стив. — Обнимашки? Я тут вспоминаю, Бак, что это ты постоянно лез ко мне в кровать, и я в жизни не поверю — не верил тогда и не верю сейчас — в эти твои объяснения, что, мол, ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я замерз.

— Мы оба любим обнимашки, — согласился Баки, радуясь, что удалось вывернуться из такой щекотливой темы. Он лет на восемьдесят как опоздал с защитой своей чести и достоинства от Стива. И уж тем более со спорами о чем-то таком простом, как кто больше любит обниматься.

Лежать рядом со Стивом, в темноте и знать, что это не перейдет во что-то большее, было очень приятно. Словно в Медком вернулся, в свою комнату в казармах. Хотя та комната никогда не была его домом. А это — дом: эта огромная квартира под облаками, на Манхеттене, со Стивом.

— Вроде я еще не говорил тебе, как же я рад, — через какое-то время сказал Стив. Баки лежал, вжавшись ему в спину — согнув тела под одинаковым углом, закинув левую руку Стиву на талию. Баки держал свои гладкие, прохладные пальцы поверх футболки Стива — как не велик был соблазн прикоснуться к голой коже.

— Да я догадался, — пробормотал Баки, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к спине Стива.

Стив фыркнул и тихонько ткнул его локтем. 

— Да я даже не сказал, чему рад, тупица. Может, к тебе это и отношения не имеет.

Баки ухмыльнулся в темноту. 

— Ладно, тогда давай, расскажи, как ты рад поселиться у Старка. 

Стив снова фыркнул и сказал: 

— Так, Барнс, просто заткнись и дай мне сказать тебе что-нибудь приятное для разнообразия, — произнося все это, он начал переворачиваться, и теперь Баки оказался снизу.

Это все было в шутку, конечно в шутку, Баки это понимал. Было даже приятно. Они делали это тысячу раз — движение было таким же обыденным, как и минет. Он понимал, понимал, что должен рассмеяться, толкнуть в ответ, и сказать, что не надо ему никаких одолжений от Стива.

Вместо этого он обмяк, в ушах эхом раздался голос Рамлоу: «не дергайся, я припас кое-что приятное для тебя». Сначала Стив ничего не заметил, и Баки утоп под его тяжестью, а в голове раскаленной проволокой зажглось: «да ладно, не дергайся, где-то будет и хорошо».

Затем Стив застыл, приподнялся так, чтобы больше не давить всем весом на Баки. 

— Бак? Ты как? Я что…

Все было неправильно — это были слова Баки, еще из тех времен, когда у Стива не было его нового тела. Стив не задал всего вопроса, не произнес вслух: «Я что, сделал тебе больно», потому что Стив оборвал сам себя, сказал лишь «Я что…»

— Я в порядке, — ответил Баки, потому что даже если все было неправильно, именно так звучал нужный ответ. Он по-новому понял, почему именно это — и только это — отвечал Стив, даже растирая свежие синяки или разбитую губу, прилетевшие от неосторожного движения локтем или неудачного поцелуя.

Он выбрался из-под Стива, и тот его отпустил. Баки с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не повторить это «Я в порядке. Ты не сделал мне больно».

— Я пойду, — сказал Баки, двигаясь к краю кровати.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Только подойди ко мне на минутку, дай мне…

Баки двинулся к вытянутой руке Стива. Даже в полной темноте они прекрасно чувствовали друг друга, настолько, что вероятность разбитой губы полностью исключалась. Поцелуй вышел с первой попытки, рука Стива, не сжимаясь, будто извиняясь, покоилась на правом предплечье Баки.

— Ты ничего не сделал, — строго сказал Баки, нарушая привычный диалог. Стиву требовалось даже больше успокоения, чем Баки в старые времена. — Это не из-за тебя, просто я… мне нужно идти спать.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Стив, накрывая губы Баки еще в одном поцелуе, а затем убрал руку. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ночи, — пробормотал Баки перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, надеть наушники и погрузиться в знакомую музыку. Даже со всеми предосторожностями ему потребовалось долгое время, прежде чем он смог заснуть на краю своей слишком широкой кровати.


	21. Chapter 21

Проснувшись следующим утром, Баки знал не только где он находится, но и что делать дальше.

Сначала завтрак. Стив смотрел на него с легкой застарелой неуверенностью в глазах — не настолько сильной, как вчера, но стоило присмотреться, и ее становилось видно. Перед тем, как положить себе еды, Баки постарался поцелуями прогнать эту тоску — и под его губами Стив, кажется, немного расслабился. После этого завтрак прошел как надо. Утро Баки продолжилось тренировкой, потом был душ, а потом он как раз успел до обеда закончить кое-какую домашнюю работу для Падфилда.

Стива он обнаружил в комнате с телевизором — тот что-то смотрел, но едва Баки толкнул приоткрытую дверь, тут же выключил. Баки быстро глянул в сторону темного экрана и спросил: 

— Что-то, к чему я пока допуска не получил?

Стив скорчил рожу, — по которой Баки предположил, что он смотрел новости, а вовсе не супер-секретные донесения разведки Мстителей, — но потом сказал: 

— Нам надо об этом поговорить… о твоем допуске. Включить тебя в команду.

— А пиарщики с запретом ругаться в Твиттере к этому тоже прилагаются? — пошутил Баки.

Стива улыбнулся, явно немного расслабившись. 

— Да, Старк Индастриз постарался, чтобы у нас была самая лучшая команда поддержки, какую только можно представить.

— И медицинская страховка, — добавил Баки, устраиваясь рядом. Стив кивнул.

— Да, и это… ты все там утряс со своими врачами?

— Первым делом, — кивнул Баки. Стив, наверное, не ходил к врачам с тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего — он спрашивал как кто-то, кто понятия не имеет, о чем говорит, но слышал, что могут быть трудности. — Джарвис дал мне все явки и пароли. А как я могу получить доступ?

Стив состроил еще одну гримасу из серии «знаю, Баки, звучит странно, но я теперь твой командующий», всколыхнув волну знакомого, подвыветрившегося раздражения, не вызвавшего, однако, ни одного конкретного воспоминания. 

— Ты его получишь, как только мы с Тони решим, что ты готов. Тут нет какой-то четкой иерархии, так что, строго говоря, вся остальная команда тоже может наложить вето на включение новичка, но они все в курсе, что я собираюсь привести тебя, и никто вроде не возмущался.

— Значит, мне нужно убедить Тони, — во взгляде Стива мелькнуло что-то, и Баки поспешил добавить: — И тебя. Я должен убедить тебя, что готов.

Стив кивнул, как-то разом собираясь, словно ждал, что удар от подобного решения прилетит уже сейчас. 

— Да.

Баки кивнул в ответ. 

— Отлично. И как?

Теперь Стив выглядел точно как перед ударом — которого так и не последовало, из-за чего он явно не знал, что делать. 

— Да это не про то, что ты…

Баки потряс головой. 

— Стив, я понимаю. Меня меньше чем неделю назад признали «не отвечающим за свои действия». Да у меня еще допуска к оружию нет, никто не знает, где я, и, очевидно, я не планирую присоединиться к Мстителям в девять утра следующего понедельника. Ты не можешь ставить команду под угрозу, включив меня туда, пока сам не уверен, что я готов. Так как я могу доказать эту самую готовность?

Стив нерешительно начал: 

— Тебе надо подготовиться к вниманию… — и тут же оборвал себя, спросив: — Подожди, а кто сказал, что у тебя нет допуска к оружию?

__

Пять минут спустя они уже разыскали Тони. Баки даже не стал утруждаться прелюдиями: 

— Стив сказал, у вас тут, в Башне, есть стрельбище, и я могу попрактиковаться. Я хочу Эс-19.

Тони — они нашли его в другой лаборатории все на том же пятьдесят восьмом этаже — ответил: 

— Ну конечно, у меня тут груды снайперских винтовок, которые моя компания уже даже и не производит…

— А ты, конечно, понятия не имел, что к тебе в здание въезжает офигенно тренированный снайпер, который еще и в команду вашу рвется вступить? — оборвал его Баки. — Да, думаю, ты сложил два и два и решил, что хочешь, чтобы у меня было лучшее из возможного.

Раздалось изумленное фырканье, и Баки понял, что в лаборатории есть кто-то еще, наполовину скрытый парящими в воздухе светящимися экранами. Все в нем кричало «я — самый безобидный человек на свете» так отчаянно, что с тем же успехом он мог бы транслировать это в рупор. Баки не был особо настороже — со Стивом за спиной, в знакомом месте, но тем не менее, странно, что он не заметил.

— Брюс, это Баки, — сказал Стив, сдвигаясь так, чтобы встать с Баки плечом к плечу. — Баки, это доктор Брюс Беннер, он тоже в нашей команде.

— А также один из команды участника вашей команды, — добавил Брюс, застенчиво, хоть и тепло улыбнувшись. Он обошел стол и протянул руку Баки. Стив рассказывал про Халка, так что Баки с уважением пожал предложенную руку, пристально глядя на Брюса. Они приняли в команду парня, который иногда перекидывается в зеленого монстра — у Баки оставалось все меньше сомнений, что у него будут трудности с убеждением Стива в том, что Баки с винтовкой — более чем достойное пополнение.

Когда ему ее дадут. Он выпустил руку Брюса, вежливо кивнул ему — и снова сосредоточился на Тони. Тот яростно рылся в ящиках, но, видимо, почувствовал взгляд Баки, потому что тут же вскинулся: 

— А я хочу еще покопаться в сенсорах руки, проверить разницу в последовательности нейронной активации между правой и левой. Я все еще не уверен, что в руке достаточно нервных окончаний для того, чтобы проделывать ей то, что ты можешь.

— Винтовку она держит потрясающе, уж поверь мне, — гнул свое Баки. — А ты вообще вон чем-то очень занят.

— Я всегда чем-то очень… — Тони наконец закончил поиски и вытащил из ящика пакетик с чем-то вроде сухофруктов. Он протянул его Баки. — Клюковки?

Баки зачерпнул пригоршню из пакета — днем ранее, изучая поверхность его руки, Тони уже успел предложить ему штук восемь разных пакетов с перекусом. Ни один из них не был отравлен или даже просто невкусным, поэтому Баки был почти уверен, что Тони уже мысленно допустил его в команду.

— Значит, я пока закончу что делал, а ты пойдешь на свое стрельбище, где в оружейном шкафчике с твоим именем, помимо прочего, тебя поджидает и Эс-19.  
Баки тут же развернулся кругом и уже подходил к лифту, когда его нагнал возглас Тони: 

— Тест сенсоров в час! Джарвис, не дай мне — или ему — об этом забыть.

— Я сделаю пометку, — ровно произнес Джарвис. Лифт уже стоял с распахнутыми дверьми, готовый доставить Баки и Стива вниз, на стрельбище.

Баки быстро сообразил, что лифт движется куда-то совсем глубоко под землю — видимо, единственное место на Манхеттене, где было достаточно горизонтального пространства. По прибытии они обнаружили ряд запертых шкафчиков — один с надписью «БАРТОН», другой с «КАК ТАМ ТЕБЯ» и со знаком вроде песочных часов, еще два — без опознавательных надписей. На последнем значилось «БАРНС».

Ручки на дверце шкафа, не говоря уже о чем-то вроде замка, не было, но едва Баки подошел, на высоте руки высветился прямоугольник, и он приложил ладонь. Раздался легкий щелчок, дверь распахнулась, выставляя напоказ стеллажи с оружием в отличном состоянии и полной готовности. Миссии разом замелькали перед глазами Баки — все, что бы он мог бы сделать со всем этим. Не думая, он взял в руки нож, подкинул его — и положил обратно.

Там была М4. Пальцы Баки оказались на прикладе быстрее, чем он успел подумать — и он глубоко вздохнул. Он помнил тот морок, помнил, как выхватил оружие из рук Мюллера. Помнил, как навел дуло на Дункана.

Стив сейчас был на том же расстоянии, что и Дункан тогда — уже в зоне достижимости. Но Баки знал, где он и для чего он здесь. В голове не было других желаний, кроме как показать, что он готов.

Он убрал руку с М4 и потянулся к сияющей красотке, которая, должно быть, и была Эс-19. С ней он раньше никогда дел не имел, но теперь, получив ее в руки, сразу почувствовал, что он может с ней — а она с ним.

Он повернулся к Стиву — со стволом, обращенным в далекое, много этажей вверх, небо, и пальцем даже не рядом со спусковым крючком. Стив пристально за ним наблюдал — настороженно, но без тревоги.

— Все в порядке, кэп, — сказал Баки. — Покажи, куда стрелять, и посмотрим, что выйдет.

__  
Оказалось, что Стив по-прежнему любил смотреть, как Баки снимает цели — тот провел около часа с Эс-19, расстреливая хитро устроенные мишени Старка, успев за это время по уши влюбиться в новую винтовку. В конце концов, не выдержав, Стив прижал его к стенке стрелковой кабинки.

Они целовались как ненормальные, отчаянно прижимаясь друг к другу, скользя руками куда в голову придет — но Стив не принуждал к чему-то еще, чем поцелуи, хотя Баки чувствовал, как сильно у него стоит. Когда Баки попытался было полезть за большим, Стив отвел его руки, и Баки сдался и, вывернувшись, прижал Стива к другой стенке стойки — и целовал его, целовал и целовал.

У них обоих были красные, припухшие губы, когда Джарвис издал вежливый, похожий на компьютерный кашель, звук и произнес: 

— Агент Бартон на пути к стрельбищу.

Баки, воспользовавшись возможностью, прикусил шею Стива, оставляя отметку — она продержалась всего несколько минут, но все еще была видна, пока Баки убирал винтовку в шкаф, а Стив слегка напряженный голосом здоровался с Бартоном.

Бартон, казалось, немного удивился — но не более того, покачал головой и пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, вы тут все после себя протерли, — а потом щелчком перевел свой лук в рабочее состояние.

Баки с трудом справился с соблазном остаться и посмотреть — почему лук, кто вообще может выбрать лук, когда в мире столько превосходных винтовок? — но Стив мягко коснулся его, и Баки пошел за ним, не задумываясь.

Они были уже на полпути в квартиру Стива, когда тот вдруг рассмеялся: 

— Я что, и правда вас друг другу не представил?

— Думаю, мы оба как-нибудь с этим разберемся, — поспешил успокоить его Баки.

Стив лишь глупо улыбнулся — красными, припухшими губами — и Баки какое-то время завороженно наблюдал, как бледное пятно на его шее тонет в розовом море румянца.

__

За обедом последовало сенсорное тестирование, еще одна «Рука: Старк». Брюс — доктор Беннер, в конце-то концов — и сейчас был в лаборатории, но еще один доктор в комнате не казался чем-то странным. Баки закрыл глаза и постарался просто об этом не думать. Ученые говорили где-то над ним, время от времени просили что-нибудь сделать левой или правой руками — и тут же начинали горячо обсуждать результаты, полученные с датчиков, которыми было облеплено всего его тело.

До сессии «снятия триггеров» оставалось меньше двух часов, но это тоже было в порядке вещей. Все аккуратно вписывалось в его расписание.

Тони с Брюсом говорили о нейронном ответе, обсуждая что-то про «входные-выходные» данные. Баки, мыслями уже наполовину в сессии с триггером, открыл глаза и сказал: 

— Она выключается.

Оба разом уставились на него. Последний раз он что-то говорил минут двадцать назад, но, казалось, они удивились не тому, что он заговорил, а тому, почему именно сейчас.

— Когда? — тут же вцепился Тони.

— Когда я не двигаюсь, — пояснил Баки. — У меня есть выключатель… триггерная фраза. Как только слышу — не могу сделать ни единого произвольного движения, и рука вырубается первой.

Брюс отвернулся еще до того, как Баки закончил говорить — руки его сжались в кулаки, а плечи словно закостенели. Баки быстро посмотрел на Тони, но Тони смотрел только на него — видимо, предвидя реакцию Брюса, но не особо тревожась на этот счет. Вероятно, Баки не настолько вызывал жалость, чтобы единолично активировать Халка и привести к уничтожению пятьдесят восьмого этажа — и слава богу.

— А если ты парализован, то откуда знаешь, что она выключается? — спросил Старк. — Я что-то не заметил на ней каких-то зеленых огоньков — горит — работает, не горит… ну ты понял.

Баки смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а потом медленно и отчетливо произнес: 

— Это — моя рука.

Старк вскинул брови, давая понять, что такой ответ его не устраивает.

— Она гудит, — сказал Баки, потому что именно это и было главным, что отличало эту руку от правой. — Иногда… вибрирует, не знаю, это даже не звук, ну, не совсем звук, просто такое ощущение движения — или того, что могло бы им быть. И все прекращается, когда я под триггером. И пока я не получу контроль обратно — это просто кусок мертвого металла.

Источник его великой силы — и они могли разобрать его на кусочки, или просто оставить висеть мертвым грузом, но об этом он решил не думать. Тони не знал его триггерной фразы — и, Баки надеялся, никто не позволит ему узнать.

— А рука может сама по себе реагировать на триггер? — Тони переводил взгляд с Баки на показания с мониторов левой руки. Она лежала на рабочем столе — Баки сидел рядом, но свободно, ничто его не удерживало, он без труда мог бы оборвать провода датчиков, пожелай он уйти.

— Мы не нашли никаких датчиков под аудио, — ровным, размеренным тоном произнес Брюс — он все еще стоял к ним спиной. — Она, должно быть, реагирует на изменение в сигналах нейронов после того, как выключается произвольная мускулатура.

Тони кивнул. 

— Мне нужно больше данных. Этот ваш «выключатель», вы когда-нибудь…

— Тони! — резко одернул его Брюс, разворачиваясь к ним, но Баки уже начал отвечать: 

— Да, буду пробовать сегодня, попозже.

И до него вдруг дошло, моментально, он даже договорить не успел, как же ему хочется, чтобы Тони разобрался — чтобы Тони захотел ему помочь. Баки мог дать ему эти данные — только те, что он сам сочтет нужными, и, может, он даже наберет пару очков в его глазах, позволив развлечься с новой игрушкой. Самая простая стратегия в мире.

Баки улыбнулся и спросил: 

— Хочешь затестить?

__

Кровать была другой — в одной из гостевых комнат, лишенной окон, на противоположной стороне от их со Стивом спален. Она была той же формы и размеров, что и его собственная, с ванной и гардеробной той же самой планировки. Баки подумал, не была ли эта комната запасным вариантом на случай, если бы ему не доверили жить там, где есть окна на девяностом этаже — или если бы сам их вид был ему невыносим. В любом случае, она все равно досталась Баки, пусть даже и не для простого сна.

Кровать, непохожая на широкую и мягкую из его комнаты, была узкой и практичной, с успокаивающе надежной рамой — он со времен Медкома таких не видел. Никаких фиксаторов не было — только мягкие простыни, теплое одеяло и подушка. Рядом стоял стул и небольшой стол, на столе — камера и ноутбук, чтобы Стив мог переговорить с врачами, которые будут следить за происходящим из соседней комнаты.

Баки лег на правый бок и свернулся калачиком, лицом к камере. Он был опутан сенсорами — от шапки на голове до сенсоров Тони, что змеились по левой руке, спускались по позвоночнику, задней стороне шеи и по всему левому боку до нижнего края ребер.

Как только все датчики оказались на своих местах, он получше укрылся одеялом. Стив тут же подтянул верхний край, укрывая его плечо и поправляя так, чтобы оно не касалось лица.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Баки, и Стив кивнул — он был бледноват, выглядел напряженным, но настроенным решительно. Как только на пороге показалась доктор Эрнандес, Баки вытянул из-под одеяла правую руку — она села на стул, а Стив устроился на краю кровати. Стив был единственным, кому разрешалось его касаться, поэтому доктор Эрнандес объяснила ему процедуру по установке капельницы в вену тыла ладони. Баки видел, как Стив запоминает каждое слово, каждое движение, даже то, с какой силой надо давить на иглу, чтобы она прошла кожу и с какой — чтобы проникла в вену. 

Закончив, Стив осторожно закрепил иглу пластырем и только потом встретился с Баки глазами.

— Молодец, — похвалил Баки и, подмигнув, потерся щекой о подушку. — Я даже ничего не почувствовал.

Стив закатил глаза и развернулся к доктору Эрнандес, которая передала ему шприц с дозой успокоительного, чтобы ввести, как только она даст знать, что Баки пора вырубать.

Как только дверь за ней закрылась, они со Стивом остались наедине в тишине маленькой комнаты. Баки опустил голову на подушку, чтобы Стив мог настроить камеру, прежде чем снова сосредоточить все свое внимание на Баки.

— Ладно, — собрано сказал Стив. — Звук с камеры не идет, Джарвис эту комнату не мониторит. Я единственный, кто услышит этот триггер, только я — и никто другой.

Баки кивнул. 

— Хорошо.

Стив нахмурился, поднимая со стола маленький, но убийственно разрушительный диктофон, на котором, если верить Ваю, была единственная копия триггерной фразы, не считая той, что хранилась в головах тех членов его команды, кому довелось ее услышать.

— Мы могли бы, наверное, сделать так, чтобы даже я не слышал… подключить сюда наушники…

— Нет! — оборвал его Баки, резко садясь — так что Стив застыл от неожиданного движения.

Баки смотрел вниз, стараясь дышать глубоко, чтобы взять под контроль захлестнувший его животный ужас. 

— Нет, так нельзя… наушники для блокировки. Безопасности. Не для триггеров.

— Черт, — выругался себе под нос Стив, а вслух сказал: — Конечно, Бак. Ты прав. Никаких триггеров в наушниках. Никогда. Дурацкая идея, просто забудь.

Баки кивнул, какое-то время еще разглядывая собственные руки. Стив напечатал что-то на ноуте — объяснял, наверное, докторам, для которых Баки вдруг просто исчез из кадра, да и показания с датчиков, надо полагать, давали весьма интересные картины. Баки дождался, пока дыхание войдет в норму, а затем посмотрел на Стива — тот просто стоял, все еще держал диктофон между большим и указательным пальцами, и ждал.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Знаю, все это выглядит ужасно со стороны, но на самом деле уже не так плохо. А если будет — просто выруби меня.

Стив медленно кивнул: 

— Вырублю, не сомневайся.

Баки кивнул в ответ, потер лицо правой ладонью — сильно, так, что хвостик капельницы сложился пополам, — а затем лег обратно. Стив снова подоткнул ему одеяло и нежно погладил по щеке кончиками пальцев.

Затем раздался голос — и Баки упал в темноту, где и остался, абсолютно неподвижный.

Призрачное касание пальцев Стива на щеке все длилось, даже когда он услышал, как Стив садится обратно на стул, далеко, вне зоны досягаемости. Никто не мог его коснуться теперь, когда он был под триггером, только в случае медицинской необходимости. И даже если понадобится — это будет Стив, и это ощущалось правильно. Стив мог касаться его, всегда, любым способом.

— Ладно, — произнес Стив. — Ты сказал, что я могу сам выбрать, что тебе почитать, так что я посоветовался с Сэмом — он сказал, мне должно понравиться так же, как не нравится «Хоббит», значит, должно быть что-то прям хорошее, и он сказал, там нет ничего такого, что могло бы тебя расстроить, но если ты…

Стив замолчал, и Баки захотелось ухмыльнуться — он на самом деле даже закатил глаза, но веки его были закрыты, так что Стив не мог заглянуть внутрь точно так же, как Баки — выглянуть наружу.

Если Баки что-то расстроит — и вот это-то и не стал договаривать Стив — рано или поздно его накроет паникой или случится еще что-то, что зарегистрируют датчики на голове, так что Стиву придется вырубить его, а не читать дальше.

— Да, да, — сказал Стив таким тоном, словно знал реакцию Баки на свои слова, даже если тот ничего и не сказал. — Так, тогда начнем. Называется «Имею скафандр — готов путешествовать». Хайнлайн. Ты же что-то у него читал, да?

Баки прочитал «Ракетный корабль «Галилео» пару месяцев назад и все еще был под впечатлением от другой его книги, «Чужак в чужой стране». Эндрюс сказал, что все более поздние книги — одна страннее другой, и там больше секса, так что Баки почувствовал резкий всплеск какого-то нездорового любопытства — но Стив наверняка не стал бы читать ему неприличные книжки, пока он под триггером, да и Уилсон вряд ли бы так подставил Стива. Романова могла бы — но не Уилсон.

Стив откашлялся и начал: 

— Однажды я сказал отцу: «Папа, я хочу на Луну».

Да, это скорее было чем-то вроде «Ракетный корабль «Галилео». В этом тоже была своя прелесть — словно делиться старым, бумажным журналом, хотя Стив никогда и не был фанатом подобного чтива. Тогда, много лет назад, он дразнил Баки за любовь к подобному, а сейчас сам читал ему про мальчика, который хотел на Луну.

В какой-то момент Баки начал ускользать, терять нить повествования, но это тоже было правильно — он слышал голос Стива и все еще почти чувствовал то последнее касание его пальцев. Он снова и снова ловил себя на том, что думает об этом прикосновении, пока оно не перекрыло приятную тяжесть одеяла над ним и подушки под щекой, ощущение иглы в руке — все эти ощущения, за которые он привык цепляться во время триггер-сессий в Медком.

Никто там не касался вот так его лица. Они были частью его команды и вели себя как профессионалы. И всегда держали уважительную дистанцию.

Стив мог касаться его даже под триггером, подумал Баки. Он бы не стал возражать.

Он вспомнил, как вчера, пока он отсасывал, рука Стива скользила по его волосам — такое нежное, лишенное какого-то сексуального подтекста касание, скорее ласка, чем требование чего-то взамен. Стиву просто нравилось ощущение волос Баки под рукой.

Стив мог бы его так коснуться... а, нет, на голове же шапка с датчиками. Стив мог бы снова погладить его по щеке. В следующий раз Баки не станет бриться — больше никаких требований устава, он мог бы отрастить столько щетины, сколько пожелает, особенно если это заставит Стива чаще его касаться. Стив мог бы погладить его по щеке, провести вниз, по щетине, по челюсти — по горлу, рука могла бы сжаться на горле… крепче…

Болезненное чувство беспомощности нахлынуло на него, принося с собой тошнотворную волну похоти. Он знал, как подавить это, но вместо этого позволил образам затопить разум. Стив мог бы залезть в кровать, двумя руками на Баки — на его челюсти и горле, придушить его, но зачем же руками, когда он мог бы…

Но даже когда мозг, переполненный образами, потерял ориентиры, где-то билась мысль: это был не Стив, не Стив, со Стивом ничего такого не было бы. Стив никогда бы не сделал с ним такого. Это — изнасилование, а Стив бы никогда не стал, не станет…

Но это был и не Стив — воспоминания сбились у лазейки, что он приоткрыл для них, и внезапно он оказался там, снова, неспособный даже дышать, под их руками, под тем, что они пихали ему в рот. Животный, нечеловеческий ужас наполнил его, чистая паника, в которой билось лишь «не могу дышать, не могу дышать, не могу дышать».

И в то же время — между ног его была рука, и под прикосновением у него вставало: вспышка удовольствия в океане ужаса. Он не мог дышать, но слышал смех Рамлоу — и больше Баки не слышал ничего. Ровный голос Стива оборвался, и Баки подумал, что это хорошо. Стиву тут не место. Он справится, он сможет это вынести — но только пока не видит Стив.

Темнота поглотила его целиком.


	22. Chapter 22

На секунду он потерялся — где он, почему возле кровати сидит Стив, а не Вай. Внутри все ухнуло от страха — что пошло не так, почему позвали Стива? — но тут же встало на свои места. Он на Манхеттене, в квартире Стива. Теперь он живет здесь. Здесь дом.

Встретившись глазами с Баки, Стив улыбнулся — мрачной, решительной улыбкой, какой улыбался, навещая полевые госпитали, бродя от кровати к кровати, между парней, не способных излечиваться по щелчку. Баки вдруг подумал, что не помнит, касался ли его уже Стив, а потом — что Стиву, наверное, это прикосновение нужно не меньше, чем Баки: чтобы понять, что с ним все в порядке.

— Эй, — позвал Баки. — Поможешь мне от всего этого избавиться?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив, пересаживаясь ближе к нему. Руки у него были уверенные и теплые — он потянулся, снимая датчики с шеи Баки, пока тот стягивал шапку, а потом начал откреплять датчики от груди.

Дождавшись, пока все датчики будут сняты, Баки схватил Стива за воротник рубашки и притянул в поцелуй.

Стив издал какой-то полузадушенный звук, но обнял его в ответ так же сильно. Он целовал его так, словно за тот час, что ему не было позволено касаться Баки, прошли недели разлуки.

Баки вздрогнул, когда рука Стива легко прошлась по его волосам — прежде чем тот отстранился, прикоснувшись напоследок к нижней губе Баки. 

— Ты… твои доктора сказали, что тебе стоит отоспаться, а потом, в понедельник, вы все обговорите, но Падфилд добавил, что ты можешь позвонить ему раньше, если хочешь что-нибудь обсудить.

Баки покачал головой. В произошедшем не было ничего нового, ну вот совсем, и точно ничего такого, о чем он хотел бы поговорить с Падфилдом.

— Я в порядке, — заверил его Баки, и Стив, хотя явно не поверил, спорить не стал.

__

Что-то прямо противоположное триггерной фразе выдернуло Баки изо сна. Он вскочил на ноги и рванул на голос Стива еще до того, как осознал, что слово, все еще звенящее в ушах — его собственное имя, произнесенное с ужасающим отчаянием. Под очередной выкрик он ворвался в спальню Стива — тот лежал в кровати и явно видел кошмар.

— Баки!

— Стив, — позвал Баки, в один прыжок оказавшись у кровати. Стив лежал на спине, до странного неподвижный — Баки схватил его за руку. — Стив, я здесь, я…

Рука Стива жестко обвилась вокруг его ладони — он резко проснулся, почти не двинувшись, лишь распахнув глаза. Он уставился на Баки так, словно не мог поверить в то, что видит, — или словно не находил утешения в том, что видел.

Баки натужно улыбнулся и потянул к себе его руку, не ослабляя хватки. 

— Плохой сон, Стив. Я с тобой.

— Ты был… — безжизненно сказал Стив, а затем сел и свободной рукой обхватил плечи Баки, крепко обнимая, цепляясь так, словно один из них мог упасть.

«Ты был». Баки был… где? Здесь и не отвечал Стиву? Ему вспомнилось то время, когда он и Баки-то не был, а сам Стив был заданием, и не важно, что он тогда говорил. А потом до него вдруг дошло, что все гораздо проще.

В самый первый раз, когда Баки рассказал ему о выключающем триггере, Стив сказал: «У меня раньше были об этом кошмары». Быть беспомощным, парализованным — вот самое страшное, что смогло придумать для него воображение Стива. Баки попросил Стива проделать это с ним — парализовать его и потом просто сидеть рядом и читать, пока Баки не мог отвечать ни на что, что бы Стив ни делал, до тех пор, пока Баки не испугался так, что Стиву пришлось ввести ему седатив.

Баки вжался лицом в плечо Стива и сжал его так же крепко.

— Прости, приятель, — прошептал он, и слова, сказанные Ваем месяцы назад, сами собой легли на язык: — Устроил тебе пару дерьмовых кошмаров, а?

Стив покачал головой: 

— Это не ты…

— Это тебе снятся плохие сны, — заметил Баки — и только произнеся это вслух, понял, что у него самого сегодня кошмаров не было. — Если не можешь меня таким видеть…

Баки, по правде говоря, не хотелось заканчивать это предложение. Он не хотел, чтобы рядом с ним сидел кто-то еще, пока он был вот таким — и уж конечно, он даже думать не мог о том, чтобы кто-то к нему прикасался пока он под триггером.

— Я могу, — упрямо сказал Стив. — Могу. Если ты можешь — я тоже могу, просто… — Стив снова сжал руку Баки и погладил по спине другой рукой. — У меня был кошмар, делов-то.

— Прости, приятель, — повторил Баки, а потом поцеловал Стива в щеку. Он с трудом затолкал подальше «давай я тебе как-то за это отплачу», потому что в ответ на такое он практически гарантированно получил бы от Стива «нет». Он еще раз поцеловал его в щеку, подбираясь ко рту, без слов пытаясь успокоить.

Стива хватило еще на пятнадцать секунд — еще три или четыре поцелуя, Баки почти прошелся по всей нижней челюсти — прежде чем повернуть голову для настоящего поцелуя, быстрого, жадного, настойчивого. Баки знал, как отвечать на такое — знал, что нужно Стиву. Почувствовать, что они оба живы.

Так что он ответил, так же настойчиво, толкнул Стива на кровать, и тот утянул его за собой, не позволяя сделать всю работу. Они целовались так, словно дрались — Баки застонал при мысли о спарринге со Стивом. Но тот ведь вложил ему сегодня в руку винтовку, так почему бы завтра и не поразмяться? Стив застонал в ответ, толкнул его, роняя на кровать, грубо притираясь — пока они целовались и целовались.

Они несколько раз поменялись местами, валяясь по кровати Стива, раззадоривая друг друга все сильнее, пока желание Баки не стало таким же сильным, как и у Стива, хотя член его по-прежнему отказывался подавать признаки жизни. Стив, без сомнения, принял приглашение, отчаянно прижимаясь к нему. Баки хотел ощутить это — ощутить все. Все тело его вибрировало от нужды, жажды секса, отчаянного желания кончить, почувствовать то же, что и Стив. Если бы только Стив коснулся его правильно, он бы мог… он бы мог почувствовать…

Баки поерзал под тяжестью Стива — под, да, хорошее начало. Он обвил его ногами и сказал: 

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Стив отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, замер — но выглядел он таким же распаленным, как и Баки. Все, что он спросил, было: 

— Да?

— Да, — ответил Баки с облегчением оттого, что Стив не стал с ним спорить. — Ну пожалуйста, ну давай же.

— Да, — согласился Стив и снова поцеловал Баки горячими, обветренными губами. Баки толкнул его под себя, переворачивая их, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки. Стив же ждал, что их первая совместная ночь пройдет по-другому, Стив ждал, что Баки захочет того, чего всегда хотел, а значит, он должен был подготовиться.

Он шарил в ящике до тех пор, пока Стив, разорвав поцелуй, не рассмеялся и не отвел его руку. Так было даже лучше, потому что теперь Стив доставал смазку и разворачивал Баки, уронив флакончик на кровать поодаль. Он провел рукой по обнаженной груди Баки, и тот с нетерпением выгнулся.

В то же мгновение, когда Стив прижался губами к шраму на его левом плече, Баки стащил трусы и отпихнул их в сторону. Ощущение поцелуя было странным, пробивало дрожью, но Баки хотелось больше и, избавившись от трусов, он был готов к переходу в исходную позицию. Коленями Стив обхватил бедра Баки, так что тот не мог развести ноги шире, а вот подтолкнуть Стива в нужном направлении — вполне мог.

Он прижался ладонью к ширинке трусов Стива, обхватывая член, уже проступивший сквозь ткань, с мокрым пятном в районе головки.

— Давай же, — выдохнул Баки, изгибаясь под Стивом, пока тот дразнил, двигаясь ниже, втягивая в рот соски Баки, в то время как руки его оставались строго на талии. — Стиви, ты меня просто убиваешь, я же знаю, ты тоже хочешь…

Стив прикусил сосок, и у Баки дыхание перехватило от легкой боли, от осознания сильного тела Стива над собой.

— Пожалуйста, — попробовал зайти по-другому Баки. — Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя внутри, так сильно тебя хочу.

— Продолжай говорить, — велел Стив, двигаясь в том же неспешном темпе, сместившись так, что теперь его колени были между ног Баки, раздвигая их шире. Баки развел их — широко и нетерпеливо, все еще подаваясь грудью в рот Стива и сжимая его член.

В голове не осталось никаких слов, но Стив же приказал, и Баки сильно, ох, как сильно хотел выполнять.

— Пожалуйста, — повторял он. — Пожалуйста, хочу тебя, ты мне нужен, нужен внутри меня, хочу чувствовать тебя, Стив…

Сухие пальцы Стива прижались к местечку под яйцами Баки, массируя кожу так, что отдавало в простату, и тот издал беспомощный всхлип, когда волна дрожи прошила его тело. 

— О боже, пожалуйста, сильнее… в меня… пожалуйста…

Стиву даже не нужно было смазывать пальцы — он мог бы вставить ему насухо, было бы больно, но Баки и слова бы не сказал, он был лежал, не двигаясь… не двигаясь… он бы мог… но нет, Стив же хочет, чтобы он двигался, чтобы он продолжал говорить.

— Стив, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.

— Знаю, — сказал Стив и поднял голову, еще раз глубоко целуя Баки, а затем полностью отстранился, вставая на колени. — Перевернись, Бак. На колени, задницу вверх.

От командных ноток в голосе Стива Баки пробила дрожь — обещание того, что он собирался сделать. Баки знал эту позицию, он знал, что планировал Стив. Это было прямой противоположностью жесткому, быстрому и грубому сексу, но Баки все равно хотелось, и может быть… ведь может быть… может быть, это то, что ему нужно. Может, просто нужно почувствовать себя оттраханным. Для этого ему даже не нужен стояк — все равно будет хорошо. Всегда было, со Стивом, потому что Стив никогда бы не удовлетворился меньшим.

Баки перекатился, становясь на колени, разведенные все так же широко, и упираясь лбом в скрещенные руки — и в тот же момент руки Стива опустились на его задницу, раздвигая ягодицы. Стив поцеловал его в копчик, в каждую ягодицу, а затем скользнул ниже, вылизав по кругу дырку Баки, и тот застонал, подаваясь назад. Как же ему это было нужно — Стив, чувствовать Стива везде.

Ощущение губ Стива на дырке было знакомым — не менее знакомым, чем на остальных частях тела. Пока Стив вылизывал его, Баки стонал и извивался, умоляя ртом точно так же, как и бедрами. Стив в этом был просто бог — внимательный и старательный, все ощущалось точно так же, как и всегда, удовольствие с предвкушением затапливали его до пяток.

А затем — меньше. А потом — ничего. Он снова почувствовал онемение, словно не в своей коже — а Стив продолжал вылизывать.

— Бак? — позвал Стив, поднимая голову, потому что Баки вдруг замолчал.

Он не мог сказать Стиву, что приятно больше не было. Скажи он — и Стив бы перестал, а Баки хотел, чтобы его трахнули — уж это-то он должен был бы почувствовать, если ему удастся развести Стива на то, чтобы взять его достаточно жестко. Но Стив не будет, если подумает, что Баки не нравится, и Стиву надо, чтобы он продолжал говорить, отвечать. Подавать признаки жизни.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавил Баки, стараясь, чтобы голос дрожал именно так, как надо, чтобы вышел практически всхлип — и двинул бедрами. — Стиви, пожалуйста, хочу тебя, хочу больше…

Пальцы Стива прижались к его мокрой от слюны дырке, и Баки заставил себя расслабиться. Бог свидетель, этому он научился, по крайней мере, это помогало принимать все то, что в него пихали. Главное — не забывать говорить.

— Давай же, — стонал Баки, помня, что голос должен звучать немного хрипло, требовательно, именно так, как ждал того Стив. Палец Стива скользнул внутрь, только подушечка, и Баки двинулся назад, потянулся — хотя было слишком мокро, слишком легко, так, что он едва мог что-то чувствовать. — Стив, ну давай, пожалуйста, просто… еще, мне нужно еще.

— Бак, времени же много прошло, — сказал Стив. — Дай мне почувствовать…

Баки дернул бедрами — и успел, так, что палец Стива вошел по костяшку, а ладонь оказалась под яйцами.

— Пожалуйста, — требовал Баки, сжимаясь в ответ на это едва ощутимое давление, и Стив коснулся его языком, двигая согнутым пальцем. Это было лучше, чем продолжение спора, поэтому Баки заставил себя говорить, меняя тон, дергать бедрами так, как надо, словно они делали это сами по себе, словно он чувствовал то, что должен был.

Стив вставил второй палец, и на секунду Баки почувствовал что-то — растяжение, — но затем его хорошо натренированное тело расслабилось сильнее, пытаясь избежать травм, принимая вторжение. Разочарованный всхлип вышел совершенно непристойным.

— Пожалуйста, я готов, о как же я готов, — выстанывал Баки себе в запястье. — Так долго ждал тебя, Стиви, ну пожалуйста…

И слава же богу, Стив наконец согнул два пальца внутри — знак, Баки знал его, проверки, действительно ли Баки готов. Он заставил себя расслабиться еще немного, чтобы дырка вокруг пальцев Стива стала мягкой и открытой. Стив лизнул его еще раз, а потом вытащил пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — зачастил Баки, подползая на звук туда, где Стив смазывал свой член — большой, больше, чем то, что было до сыворотки, такой большой, что ему приходилось осторожничать с Баки, когда они это делали раньше. Это Баки должен был почувствовать. Он, блядь, просто обязан был почувствовать хоть что-то.

Стив въехал в него плавным, слитным движением, к которому тело приспособилось практически мгновенно — растяжение отдалось лишь легким жжением хорошо разогретых мускулов. Стив вошел в него по самые яйца, и Баки чувствовал его тело, прижавшееся сзади от бедер до плеч, но Стив все еще осторожничал, сдерживал себя — не давил весом, не притирался сильнее — просто стоял, погрузившись до самого конца.

— Пожалуйста, — теперь дрожь в голосе была настоящей, потому что чем дальше, тем яснее он понимал, как сильно ему это нужно. Он так хотел, чтобы все было настоящим, а с каждой секундой выжидания, осторожности, ощущения удалялись все дальше и дальше, даже сейчас, когда Стив был в нем. — Пожалуйста, сильнее, ты мне так нужен!

— Все будет, Бак, — пробормотал Стив, целуя его в плечо так нежно, что с тем же успехом мог бы и вообще к нему не прикасаться. Мучительно медленно Стив двинулся наружу — и так же медленно вставил обратно. Когда Баки нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, принуждая его двигаться быстрее, Стив лишь тихо рассмеялся, и начал двигаться наружу все в том же темпе.

Баки заскулил в запястье, раскачивая бедра в попытке почувствовать хоть что-то — резкое, выворачивающее, каким это и должно было быть. Он прикусил запястье, пытаясь представить, что это — пытка, двигаться так медленно, чтобы он не мог от этого кончить — мужчина сзади пользует его для собственного удовольствия, ему и дела нет до него, он будет делать то, что сам захочет, неважно, как сильно станет умолять Баки.

От медленного, вытягивающего движения члена в заднице он почувствовал, как внутри что-то дрогнуло — и заставил себя просто подчиниться всему, что с ним решили делать.

В следующую секунду теплая ладонь легла ему на грудь, большой палец мягко прошелся по соску, и Стив проложил дорожку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника. 

— Ладно, Бак, расскажи-ка, как мне сделать тебе приятно.

Баки подавил разочарованный звук — тот просто рвался из горла, и он не знал, будет ли это рыдание или крик — но любой из этих звуков заставил бы Стива остановиться.

— Сильнее, — выдохнул он. — Я хочу это почувствовать. Так долго тебя ждал, ну пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь — я не сломаюсь.

Стив издал задумчивый хмык, от которого у Баки дрогнуло сердце — хотелось бы ему, чтобы и член отреагировал так же, потому что он знал этот звук — звук разрабатываемой стратегии. Затем пальцы Стива сжались на его груди, и он двинулся быстрее, врубаясь жестче.

Баки поддал назад, встречая толчок, чувствуя сильный удар плоти о плоть. Будь у него меньше практики — было бы больно, или если бы он был связан и не мог подставиться под нужным углом, смягчая движение. Если бы он был ранен, и каждый мускул кричал бы от боли — он сжался сильнее вокруг члена Стива, в награду получив шипение — Стив стиснул челюсти — и еще более сильный толчок, когда Стив инстинктивно принял беззвучный вызов.

Баки снова вцепился зубами в запястье, стараясь причинить себе достаточно боли, заставляя Стива двигаться так сильно, чтобы чувствовать что-то больше, чем просто член в заднице. Его сотрясала легкая дрожь — у него почти получалось ухватить фантазию, если бы только удалось игнорировать, как просто было двигаться, когда ничто не удерживает его. Усилием воли он вытащил воспоминание о том, как пальцы Рамлоу впивались в его бедра, как Гриша укладывал пистолет ему между лопаток, так что дуло упиралось прямо в основание черепа.

Стив был сильнее любого из них — Стиву бы и оружие не понадобилось, он бы и голыми руками справился, он бы легко мог сломать Баки шею, лишь пожелай, он мог…

Стив поцеловал его в шею, прикусывая — но так, что жестокость там и рядом не стояла. Обе его ладони лежали у Баки на груди, и он прошептал: 

— Господи, как же невыносимо я по тебе скучал.

Баки вдруг стало до головокружения тошно от всего того, что он сейчас себе навыдумывал. Стив бы не стал — Стив бы никогда не причинил ему боль. Происходившее и рядом не стояло с тем, что с ним было. Изнасилование и любовь. Стив хотел лишь доставить ему удовольствие — каждое движение Стива в теле Баки, то, как его член скользил, проходясь по точкам, каждое прикосновение к которым раньше сводило Баки с ума. Стив не виноват в том, что Баки теперь не реагировал ни на что, кроме кромешного ужаса. Стив не имел никакого отношения к происходящему, даже — особенно — в голове Баки.

У Баки подвело живот, и он прижался лбом к металлической руке, дыша ровно и пытаясь справиться с подкатившей тошнотой — при этом поддавая назад, навстречу Стиву, пытаясь двигаться так, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось. Стив заслужил свой оргазм. Стив заслужил мысль о том, что Баки всем этим наслаждается. Ему бы и следовало. Стив трахал его, так сильно, как только мог бы пожелать нормальный человек — но все еще недостаточно сильно, чтобы было больно или унизительно. Подобного Стив никогда бы не сделал. Стив — не такой.

— Стив, — выдохнул Баки, пытаясь сообразить, где они. — Стиви, да…

— Бак, — простонал Стив, и Баки понял, что он близко.

Скоро все закончится. Все, что нужно — просто дышать и сжимать член так, чтобы все получилось. Просто ни о чем не думать — и скоро все закончится.

Ладони Стива на его груди сжались сильнее, так, что кожа вокруг шрама, там, где плоть соприкасалась с металлом, натянулась. Перед глазами Баки сверкнуло яркое воспоминание — как от давления шов треснул, кровь потекла вниз, по соску, как пальцы равнодушно размазали ее по груди, пока его самого безжалостно трахали. Он не смог удержать вырвавшегося стона.

— Да, — вторил ему Стив, резко двигая бедрами, и Баки знал этот ритм. Стив кончил внутри него, моментально разжимая руки и оставляя ладони плашмя — Стив выучился не сжимать свои усиленные сывороткой кулаки, кончая. Баки остановился, дыша ровно, размеренно, словно собирался делать контрольный выстрел на глубине выдоха.

Закончив, Стив вернулся к нежным поцелуям в шею Баки, тяжесть его тела стала наконец насколько ощутимой, что Баки что-то почувствовал — правда, сейчас это было уже не важно. Да и не могло быть важно.

Это же Стив, и его тело — теплое одеяло, убежище, любовь и комфорт, и больше ничего. И никогда не будет. Баки стало тошно — не только в желудке, глубже, до мозга костей.

Он притащил грязь к Стиву в постель. Что-то злое. Нельзя позволить, чтобы Стив узнал.

Баки медленно опустился на кровать, лицом в простыню, и Стив бережно скатился с него, мягко выходя из его задницы и проходясь теплой ладонью по всей спине.

— Если хочешь, — пробормотал Стив ужасно сонным голосом, — я могу…

— Спи уже, — прошептал в ответ Баки похожим тоном. — Мне хорошо. Просто устал.

— Мм, — зевнул Стив. — Рад, что ты тут, Бак.

— Я тоже, Стиви, — ответил Баки, отсчитывая секунды, когда он сможет выбраться из постели Стива и сделать все возможное, чтобы добраться до душа и соскоблить с себя кожу.


	23. Chapter 23

Утром Стив поцеловал его без малейших колебаний — нежно, сладко, хорошо. Баки поцеловал его в ответ — так, как Стив того заслуживал. Стив уже сделал ему кофе, и Баки устроился за столом, пытаясь вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, словно он вчера ночью он не воображал себе никаких ужасов с участием Стива. Словно ничего не изменилось.

И в этот момент Стив сказал: 

— Должен тебе кое-что рассказать, Бак… все про тебя уже знают.

Баки застыл, не в силах даже посмотреть на Стива, желудок ухнул вниз — и одновременно попытался вырваться из горла.

— Все в порядке, — мягко сказал Стив и, потянувшись, накрыл рукой ладонь Баки. — Точнее, все знают с прошлого вечера — Белый дом сделал официальное заявление, где-то в пять вечера в пятницу, о том, что ты вышел в отставку — и теперь за выходные страсти успеют поулечься. Хотя новостные агентства, конечно, уже успели сложить два и два и догадались, что ты в Нью-Йорке со мной.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, выбираясь из пропасти паники, мысленно перебирая услышанное за последние несколько секунд.

— Все знают, — медленно произнес он. — Что я вышел в отставку. И что уехал из Медкома.

— Ох, черт, — тон у Стива был донельзя виноватым. — Да. Я не имел ввиду…

Когда Стив замолчал, Баки посмотрел на него — стало еще хуже. Было очевидно, что Стив и сам не знал, обнародование какого из секретов расстроило бы его сильнее — но мозг Стива явно лихорадочно над этим работал. И это было совершенно не то, чего хотел Баки.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки вместо того, чтобы признать, что Стив сделал что-то не так. — Это меняет наши завтрашние планы?

Стив быстро переключился — как и ожидал Баки. Стив никогда не мог устоять перед планами. 

— Нет, не думаю… в смысле, нам все равно стоит принять разумные меры предосторожности перед посещением службы, а шансы, что нам удастся уйти незамеченными, и так были невелики — хотя сейчас они вообще нулевые. Так что мы, наверное, все еще можем зайти в церковь без цирка с огнями и конями, но на обратном пути придется принять бой.

Баки медленно кивнул: 

— Плакаты, да? И люди, орущие фигню?

Его спрашивали во время одной из последних сессий оценки, как он отреагирует на дюжину различных сценариев, каждый из которых сводился к тому, что незнакомцы, которые ненавидят его, говорят ему об этом в лицо.

Стив вздрогнул. 

— Да, такое может быть.

— Ну что ж, — с большей решимостью, чем чувствовал на самом деле, сказал Баки. — думаю, теперь лучшее время спросить: а что вообще люди обо мне знают? На самом деле, не слухи и всякую фигню вроде той, что на плакатах. Что им вообще обо мне рассказали?

Выражение лица Стива тут же стало серьезным и задумчивым. 

— Джарвис, можешь собрать все официальные заявления о Баки для прессы за последние несколько месяцев?

— Организую списком и выведу на экран вашего телевизора, — ответил Джарвис. — Включить и ваши собственные выступления?

— Да! — радостно воскликнул Баки, хотя Стив явно открыл рот, чтобы ответить «нет». — Поставь их, пожалуйста, в самом начале, Джарвис.

Стив закрыл рот, длинно выдохнул через нос и сказал: 

— Джарвис, поставь в хронологическом порядке, чтобы в них был какой-то смысл.

Баки закончил завтрак в рекордные сроки — Стив с мрачной миной на лице едва за ним поспевал. Очевидно, он планировал смотреть все это с Баки.

Вскоре они устроились перед экраном — им даже пуск не пришлось нажимать, а первый ролик уже начался. Текст внизу экрана указывал, что это пресс-конференция в Пентагоне — Баки отсчитал назад, прикидывая — на следующий день после того, как он сдался, и его отвезли в центр Брукса, надежно укрыв за воротами Медкома.

Официальный представитель, адмирал в парадной форме, вышел на трибуну и хорошо поставленным голосом произнес: 

— Я сделаю краткое заявление. Ни ответов на вопросы, ни дополнительной информации в настоящий момент предоставлено не будет. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, последнее назначение — Стратегический научный резерв, секретное формирование быстрого реагирования «Ревущие Коммандос», считавшийся пропавшим без вести, предположительно погибшим, с двадцать шестого января тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года, был найден живым.

Репортеры зашумели — это напомнило Баки зал суда, в котором проходило его разбирательство. Адмирал, судя по всему, к подобному был готов и продолжил только когда снова стало тихо.

— Сержант Барнс сбежал из плена Гидры и добровольно сдался под стражу армии США под руководством своего последнего командующего, капитана Стивена Роджерса. В настоящее время сержант Барнс проходит программу восстановления в форте Сэм Хьюстон под наблюдением военных медиков.

Зал снова зашумел, но адмирал лишь легко кивнул и, развернувшись, ушел из кадра.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, но тот смотрел на экран с лицом, напряженным в ожидании. Отвернувшись к экрану, Баки увидел, как кто-то сует Стиву в лицо микрофон и требовательно спрашивает: 

— Кэп, что вы можете сказать по поводу побега Баки из Гидры и возвращения в армию?

Стив ослепительно улыбнулся и ответил: 

— Это счастливейший день моей жизни, оба события. И это все, что я могу сказать вам прямо сейчас.

— Нежности... — хмыкнул Баки, откидываясь на Стива, пока на экране появлялся новый конференц-зал.

— Ни слова неправды! — Стив поцеловал Баки в угол челюсти, обнимая за плечи.  
__  
Разом смотреть все эти интервью, особенно с участием Стива, поведение которого кидалось от «юморной весельчак» до того, что было больно видеть, странным образом вымотало Баки. Он потренировался, но прошло не очень — словно бегал с мешками с песком, привязанными к ногам. После душа до него вдруг дошло, что это — суббота, а значит, ничего важного не запланировано, так что он просто устроился на диване, борясь с желанием заснуть прямо с книгой в руках.

Он почти проснулся, когда на диван сел Стив, переплетясь с ним ногами — и тут же провалился обратно в сон, зная, что он дома, в безопасности.

Окончательно он проснулся почти к обеду, и Стив сказал: 

— Я тут подумал… если у тебя по расписанию сегодня ничего…

Баки, потянувшись, кивнул и изучающе посмотрел на Стива. Было не похоже, что тот собирался провести весь день в кровати — скорее на уме у него было что-то, что, по его мнению, могло Баки и не заинтересовать.

— Сэм с Наташей хотели с тобой повидаться, — пояснил Стив, проводя рукой по волосам, при этом не спуская глаз с Баки. — Я подумал — гости же всегда приходят по субботам, да? И они бы могли зайти сегодня днем ненадолго.

Баки тут же кивнул, размышляя, следует ли сказать Стиву, что общение с Сэмом и Наташей было частью домашнего задания от Падфилда. Баки как раз вчера собирался попросить у Стива их номера телефонов, но они отвлеклись на обсуждение того, как получить допуск в ряды Мстителей. Он подумал, считается ли это, ведь не сам проявил инициативу и позвал их. Но Баки решил, что если Падфилд не засчитает, он всегда может вывернуться и сказать, что зато он принял помощь от Стива. Падфилд же хотел, чтобы он шел наипростейшим путем — почему эта ситуация должна быть исключением?

— Конечно, — сказал он и, сообразив, что раз уж это все равно случится, можно показать побольше энтузиазма, добавил: — Кутить так кутить, давай их вообще на ужин пригласим?

Стив улыбнулся ему почти так же, как тому первому репортеру из ролика, что спросил про Баки, но ответил лишь: 

— А ты что, собрался для них готовить?

— Если под «готовить» ты имел ввиду заказать что-то через Джарвиса, то да, конечно, — легко согласился Баки. — Да ладно тебе, тебе же они нравятся, что, правда хочешь накормить их чем-то твоего или моего производства?

— Ну, мы им тоже нравимся, — сказал Стив, и это «мы» вышло почти естественно. — Они может, на что угодно согласятся. Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

— Понятия не имею, как окружающие вообще верят, что ты хороший парень, — Баки покачал головой, тыча Стиву в живот большим пальцем ноги. — Закажу-ка я шоколадный торт, только для них, и будешь так себя вести — ни кусочка не получишь.

— Угу, конечно — ты вон заказал клубничный, «только для себя», и в результате скормил мне половину, — рассмеялся Стив. Он уже набирал приглашение в телефоне.

Пару часов спустя заявились Романова с Уилсоном — Наташа и Сэм, мысленно поправил себя Баки. Наверное, пора ему начинать использовать имена, которыми их звал Стив. Они пришли одновременно, словно никто не хотел заходить на небезопасную территорию в одиночку — и этот инстинкт Баки одобрял.

Наташа протянула руку, и Баки пожал ее со словами: 

— Спасибо, что помешали ему отколоть что-то похуже, пока я торчал в армии. И… ты же мне читала?

Наташа улыбнулась, и в ее улыбке он явно увидел осторожный просчет — и улыбку тоже. 

— Да. Никогда раньше не читала эту книгу… пришлось ее потом дочитывать.

Баки улыбнулся еще шире. 

— Так ты на стороне Стива или на моей?

Она пожала плечами и склонила голову на бок. 

— Это книга, и я ее прочитала. Я не выбираю стороны по таким параметрам. 

Баки покачал головой и, обернувшись к Сэму, протянул ему руку. 

— Скажи мне, что хоть у тебя есть свое мнение на этот счет?

— Я с тобой, чувак, — уверенно ответил Сэм, пожимая ему руку. — И вот я не думаю, что кто-то, кто добровольно читает Эптона Синклера, может наезжать на Толкиена.

— Не то чтобы я читал Синклера каждую ночь перед сном, — возмутился Стив тоном, из которого было ясно, что это продолжение старого спора, в котором, видимо, Сэм ему за что-то подобное уже выговаривал.

Так продолжалось до самого обеда, после обеда и во время тотального уничтожения трех тортов на десерт. Стив, Сэм и Наташа явно чувствовали себя комфортно в окружении друг друга — как команда, а со Стивом Баки просто было хорошо всегда и везде. Иногда Баки ловил на себе взгляд Сэма или Наташи, все отчетливее понимая, что это они позволили Стиву устроить эту встречу, свести их всех вместе, сделать группой четырех… но против он не был. Баки знал, как влиться в команду — как вписаться куда угодно.

Он вспоминал те месяцы, до того, как начал программу восстановления, как он замечал Наташу с Сэмом лишь где-то на периферии, знал, что они помогают Стиву на миссиях. Даже Стив тогда не был частью его команды, не важно, что он там заявил армейским о своем «командовании». У Баки было собственное задание, и он время от времени лишь позволял Стиву и его людям принять в нем участие — если они оказывались в нужное время и в нужном месте.

Сидя за столом со Стивом, Сэмом и Наташей, он чувствовал странную ностальгию — ведь было же что-то похожее с «Ревущими», — но при этом он понимал, насколько теперь все по-другому. Человек, которым он был тогда — вернее, человекообразный пакет данных с катастрофически обрезанным функционалом — с этим бы не справился. Просто не увидел бы в этом полезности. Вроде как: мог бы — сделал. Но чтобы оказаться здесь, ему нужно было проделать весь этот путь.

Туда и обратно, подумал Баки и прямо посреди рассказа Стива про какую-то миссию, в которой они участвовали с Наташей, улегся грудью на свою почти пустую тарелку и сказал: 

— Все еще не могу поверить, что тебе не нравится Бильбо.

Стив замолчал на полуслове, уставился на него, а затем наклонился вперед, повторяя движение Баки. Тоном, терпение в котором начало кончаться еще семьдесят лет назад, он сказал: 

— Баки, мне же не Бильбо не нравится. Если бы Бильбо был твоим приятелем, я бы позвал его в гости и угостил ужином. Мне просто не нравится эта книга Толкиена, не знаю, сколько раз я должен тебе все это говорить.

— Как минимум еще разок, — ответил Баки, посмотрев на другую сторону стола, чтобы убедиться, что Сэм с Наташей не заскучали от еще одной попытки обсудить избитую тему.

Для тех, однако, все было внове, и они выглядели скорее удивленными — так что Баки откинулся назад и приготовился насладиться представлением.

__

В шкафу обнаружился костюм — его Баки и надел вместо парадной формы. Теперь он был гражданским, как и Стив. Выйдя из комнаты, он увидел, что Стив оделся так же — Баки подумал, что, наверное, это тот же костюм, что он надевал на службу в Медкоме в тот первый визит к Баки. Он поправил узел галстука Стива, тот поправил ему, они обменялись целомудренным поцелуем воскресного утра и почти без слов направились к лифту, словно пост перед службой распространялся не только на еду, но и на контакты друг с другом.

Они опустились на уровень всего несколькими этажами выше стрельбища, и в гараже сели на заднее сиденье черного авто с тонированными стеклами. У Баки перед глазами мелькали обрывки воспоминаний о миссии — а может, полудюжине из них; машина явно из разряда «для особых гостей», которых надо было охранять или которым было что скрывать.

Ну, он в одиночку покрывал два пункта из трех, а Стив, пожалуй, справлялся с оставшимся. Так что да, на пару они покрывали все пункты.

Ехать до церкви было всего ничего, снаружи было тихо. К церкви подходило несколько человек — в основном пожилые, по одному и двое, закутанные в пальто, шарфы и шапки в надежде защититься от январского морозного, пусть и солнечного утра. Ни он, ни Стив не озаботились не то что шапкой с шарфом, но даже и пальто, и узнать их мог кто угодно безо всякого труда.

— Готов? — спросил Стив.

Баки хотел сказать «нет», потому что ему предстояло войти в непроверенное, незащищенное здание без оружия, плана и возможности защитить Стива от того, что будет дальше. Но он постарался избавиться от таких мыслей. Ну и что могло случиться во время службы? Баки встретился глазами со Стивом и коротко, резко кивнул вместо того, чтобы притвориться, что он в порядке, а потом открыл дверцу и выбрался наружу первым. Стив шел на шаг позади, защищая слепую зону, но никаких опасностей вокруг не было, только люди, спешащие на службу в тишине раннего воскресного утра.

Шагнув сквозь церковные двери, Баки завис на пороге, дожидаясь, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку, и он сможет осмотреться. Первым, кого он заметил, был священник — отец Рош, Баки немедленно узнал его голос, он приветствовал входящих. Весь в черном, но пока без облачения, он, казалось, совсем не чувствовал холода. Он был высок, худощав, наверное, где-то чуть за сорок. Едва заметив Баки, он тут же улыбнулся ему, и Баки шагнул внутрь со Стивом, терпеливо следующим за ним по пятам.

— Добро пожаловать, сержант Барнс, — Баки послушно пожал протянутую руку; Стив подошел к нему вплотную, устраивая руку ему на талии вместо того, чтобы активно прикрывать. Прикосновение Стива, даже такое невинное, ощущалось очень странным — в церкви! — но отец Рош и бровью не повел. Он поприветствовал Стива в той же теплой манере. — Доброе утро, капитан Роджерс.

— Пожалуйста, Стив, — попросил тот, и Баки кивнул: 

— Баки, — даже не задумавшись, хотя отец Гузман всегда обращался к нему по званию. Ну, на то он и армейский священник, а не кто-то из церкви по соседству. — Или Джеймс, — рассеянно добавил он — мысли его неслись все дальше, прямиком в детство в Бруклине.

Отец Рош лишь улыбнулся: 

— Как же я рад, что вы выбрались к нам, Баки, Стив. Надеюсь, вы почувствуете себя тут как дома.

Это прозвучало как четкая, недвусмысленная команда «вольно». Отец Рош уже переключился на следующего входящего, и Баки отступил в сторону прохода, проходя ряд за рядом в поисках мест.

Он автоматически нацелился на переднюю половину с правой стороны от прохода, чтобы можно было бы тихо выйти в боковую дверь без необходимости пробираться через остальных. Стив уступил ему место у прохода, устраиваясь между Баки и кем-то, кто пожелает сесть к ним на скамью, хотя церковь все еще была полупустой. Если кто-то и обращал внимание на новичков, держались они тихо, не нарушая ровного шелеста снимаемых пальто и перелистывания церковных книг.

Служба началась несколько минут спустя; они со Стивом спланировали свое прибытие практически впритык. Баки позволил себе провалиться в привычный ритм происходящего, во что-то между воскресеньями в Медком и тем, что он помнил с довоенных времен. Читали так же на английском, но само пространство церкви, все эти люди вокруг, заставляли ощущать все совсем по-другому, не как в импровизированной казарменной часовне .

Это, а еще Стив, рядом, а не позади, не за тысячу километров. И это руку Стива он держал, произнося «Отче наш», к Стиву обернулся, чтобы обменяться пожеланиями «мир тебе» и сдержанными рукопожатиями. Остальные тоже поворачивались к их скамье со всех сторон, протягивая руки. Во взглядах было любопытство — но без злости, и Баки пожал все руки, до которых смог дотянуться, молчаливым кивком вторя добродушному «мир вам» от Стива.

Где-то посреди проповеди ему послышался какой-то гул снаружи. Возможно, просто шумел просыпающийся город — но звук шел откуда-то поблизости. Локализовано. Люди собирались возле церкви. Стив положил руку ему на колено, давая понять, что он тоже услышал.

Через несколько секунд Баки заметил, как по церкви прошла легкая волна движения. Церковные служки занимали посты у дверей — и были это, как отметил Баки еще утром, как на подбор молодые, широкоплечие парни. Он, конечно, давно не бывал в церквях, но что-то ему подсказывало, что раньше помощники на ранней утренней службе выглядели немного по-другому — эти парни определенно выбивались из привычной возрастной категории утреннего сборища.

Баки показалось, он увидел, как отец Рош заметил движение по церкви, но продолжил службу, даже не запнувшись. Он и вида не подал, даже когда шум снаружи начал нарастать и стал настолько громким, что — Баки это заметил — прихожане принялись оборачиваться. По крайне мере, никто не пытался взломать дверь, хотя служки не покинули своих постов даже во время сбора пожертвований. Кто-то из прихожан поднялся, чтобы разнести корзины.

Из-за этого Баки почувствовал странную панику. У него не было с собой мелочи — да у него с собой вообще налички не было. Но Стив тут же вытащил конверт из внутреннего кармана пиджака, и когда корзина достигла их скамьи, положил к остальным — там уже была куча банкнот и похожих конвертов. Все, что оставалось Баки — передать корзину седовласой женщине, стоящей в боковом проходе, чтобы она могла передать ее следующему ряду.

Он заставил себя собраться, чтобы выполнить все приличествующие действия до конца службы. Когда он подошел к отцу Рошу для причащения, тот одарил его бесстрашной улыбкой — Баки уже видел такую, у Стива, еще когда они были детьми, и Баки чуть не улыбнулся в ответ, когда святой отец, кладя облатку ему на язык, едва заметно подмигнул.

Отступив, Баки перекрестился и, наверное, впервые за долгое, очень долгое время произнес про себя искреннюю молитву: «Пожалуйста, пусть он сегодня не пострадает. И никто из этих людей. Мы со Стивом выдержим, но не святой отец. Не гражданские».

Ни разу за службу святой отец и словом не обмолвился о присутствии Баки, кроме обыденного приветствия новичков в самом начале службы. Незадолго до заключительного обряда, когда шум снаружи, очевидно, стало трудно игнорировать даже у алтаря, он сделал паузу и сказал: 

— Думаю, вы все уже услышали, что сегодня утром у нас от посетителей двери ломятся.

Он помолчал, давая прихожанам посмеяться, и прозвучало это скорее довольно, а не просто вежливо. В этот момент, в эту точно рассчитанную паузу и последовавшей за ней радостный смех Баки почувствовал, как много эти люди на самом деле знают — и как доверяют отцу Рошу. Он заметил, как несколько человек бросили взгляды в его сторону, но никто из них не выглядел разгневанным. 

— Поэтому, если не хотите быть втянутыми во все это — подождите в церкви, пока я не расчищу проход. Ну, а если хотите — милости прошу следовать за мной.

Баки глянул на Стива — Стив выразительно посмотрел на боковую дверь. Они могли бы выйти в нее, отвлечь внимание от основной массы собравшихся, просто державшись поодаль. Встретить лицом к лицу то, что их там поджидает. Баки кивнул, показывая, что понял.

Отец Рош закончил службу, но даже из алтаря не успел выйти, а Баки уже пришлось пересмотреть их план. Почти все в церкви — вернее, все, кто держался на ногах, — поднимались, становясь плечом к плечу, и шли к главному проходу, выстраиваясь в очередь так, чтобы следовать за святым отцом. В беспредел, который Стив и Баки — в основном, конечно, Баки — притащили к ним. Они все смеялись, все были в деле. Они все, видимо, прекрасно понимали, что их ждет снаружи.

Отец Рош взмахом руки отпустил алтарных мальчиков, и те скрылись в ризнице, даже не спустившись с алтаря — они выглядели так, словно еще старших классов не закончили. Баки одобрил такую заботу о детях — хотя и сам уже подумал о возможном тайном убежище с доступом из ризницы, а может, о каком-то потайном ходе, связанном с церковным подвалом, через который можно было бы выбраться куда-то еще, или…

Стив перенес руку с колена Баки на его руку, кивнув в сторону главного прохода. Чтица, коренастая женщина с короткими рыжими волосами, среди которых мелькали пряди, выкрашенные в голубой, в отсутствие алтарных мальчиков подняла распятие и встала перед отцом Рошем, за которым в центральный проход со всех сторон стекались люди, собираясь в колонну по три — они шли с высоко поднятыми головами, целенаправленно.

Баки вздохнул, кивнул, и Стив потащил его за собой, до другого конца скамьи, где они оба влились в колонну. Народ позади прибывал — они оказались почти в самом начале хода.

Отец Рош остановился у главных дверей, где проход расширялся — и колонна превратилась в толпу с Баки и Стивом посредине. Слишком крупные служки заняли позиции снаружи, а чтица отложила распятие, схватила яркую куртку и метнулась в толпу, где подхватила под руку блондинку с высоким хвостом и малышом лет четырех-пяти на талии. Видимо, не всех детей отправили подальше в интересах безопасности.

— Я собираюсь улыбаться, если увижу кого-то подходящего, — пробормотал Стив Баки на ухо. — Может, даже помашу. Можно, я возьму тебя за руку?

Баки перевел дыхание и покачал головой. Ему понадобятся обе руки. Будет сложно маневрировать с таким большим количество гражданских вокруг.

Стив тут же нахмурился. 

— Бак? Ты в…

— В порядке, — это была ложь, но, учитывая ситуацию, вполне приемлемая.

От адреналина сердце его билось быстрее, зрение стало особенно четким. Он вспомнил, что почувствовал, увидев протестующих перед фортом Худ. Вспомнил щелчки затворов камер перед судом, гул голосов после оглашения приговора. Здесь наверняка было больше людей — и не было военной охраны между ним и толпой, в основном пожилые гражданские.

Он не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то пострадал, не мог разозлиться, не мог позволить, чтобы все увидели, как он расстроен. И пока он справляется со всем этим, он будет в порядке. Правая рука его немного дрожала, левая тихо гудела — звук вышел приглушенный под слоями рубашки и пиджака. Он глубоко вздохнул.

Баки посмотрел на отца Роша, а тот посмотрел на него — не на Стива, на него. В этот раз сержант Барнс должен был дать приказ.

Баки кивнул. Святой отец ухмыльнулся и толкнул дверь, впуская внутрь рев толпы.

Впереди них оказалось с десяток гражданских во главе с отцом Рошем. Шум обрушился на них — и удвоился, едва Стив с Баки показались из дверей.

Стив остановился на верхней ступеньке, осматриваясь. Где-то на периферии Баки отметил, что он нашел тех, кому можно махать и улыбаться, но сам Баки был занят поиском потенциальных угроз. Там была горстка знамен и стягов: один радужно-полосатый, два или три черных с серым, он их уже видел раньше. Транспарантов особо не было — у людей просто не было времени их подготовить, но самих людей было много. Кто-то приветствовал, другие кричали, почти у всех в руках были телефоны и камеры. Щелчки затворов напрочь терялись в гуле человеческих голосов, но вспышки мигали не переставая.

— Пойдем, — сказал Стив, наклонившись к его уху. Он легко коснулся его спины, словно задавая направление.

Баки кивнул и пошел вперед, не переставая выискивать угрозы. Никто не рвался через их живой кордон из гражданских. Он слышал, что кричали — постоянный, словно барабанный бой, рокот из их со Стивом имен, но были и другие слова. «Люблю тебя», «нацистская мразь», «сдохни», «герой», «спасибо», «гори в аду» — но это были лишь слова. Он не позволит словам коснуться себя.

Уже на полпути к машине он понял, что впал в то состояние, похожее на сон. Он остановился, посмотрел вниз, на руки, убеждаясь, что может ими двигать как захочет. Он захотел. Тут не было триггера, просто море голосов — все на безопасном английском — накатывало на него.

Когда Стив снова коснулся его, Баки покачал головой, вздернул подбородок и продолжил идти, печатая шаг, выглядывая угрозы, ожидая нападения. Ничего не произошло. Выкрики продолжались, как и вспышки камер, но отец Рош уже добрался до черной машины, подъехавшей к тротуару, и их человеческий щит растекся в стороны, облегчая им проход.

Отец Рош распахнул и придержал для них дверь, и Стив подтолкнул Баки залезать первым. На секунду тот замешкался, огляделся по сторонам — кто-то из толпы ненавидел его, кто-то плакал, а с краю стоял ребенок, мальчик или девочка — не разобрать под многочисленными слоями зимней одежды. Был он краснощеким от мороза, словно стояли они тут уже какое-то приличное время, и, подняв руки, держал их сложенными сердечком.

Баки поднял руку — помахать ему, тщательно растягивая губы в улыбку, а затем забрался в машину. Стив нырнул следом, немедленно хватая его за руку, а отец Рош заглянул в машину и крикнул, перекрывая голоса: 

— Увидимся в следующее воскресенье, парни!

Стив рассмеялся. Баки усилием воли приподнял уголки рта еще раз. Дверь захлопнулась, оставляя их в блаженной тишине безопасного закрытого пространства. Как только машина начала двигаться, Баки снова посмотрел на свои пальцы, согнул их, сначала на одной руке, потом на другой. Ему пришлось бороться с хваткой Стива — и он это почувствовал, а значит, пальцы двигались по его желанию.

— Я не под программой, — вслух пробормотал он, в основном чтобы проверить, что он может.

— Нет, Бак, — Стив крепко сжал его руку — но все же не так крепко, чтобы он не мог ею двинуть. — Ты видел, многие из этих людей были за нас?

Баки кивнул, но так и не смог подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, как онемело все внутри, когда он вышел из той двери. Страх исчез. Все исчезло, резко, остро, как бывало под триггером. Он подумал, что мог бы сейчас стоять на парапете Гранд-Каньона, ничего не чувствуя, лишь слыша, как ворочаются в голове шестеренки, высчитывая, прыгать или нет.

Он заставил себя посмотреть на Стива — и заметил, что даже это не вызвало никаких чувств. Он знал Стива, пока смотрел на него. Он знал, что любит его, знал, что Стив — единственный, кому было позволено вот так держать его за руку, что он поедет с ним домой, и займется сексом, если Стив того пожелает. Но сам Баки не хотел ничего. Он даже ничего из этого не чувствовал. Словно выключающий триггер прозвучал изнутри. И там, где было видно остальным — он двигаться мог, но внутри все застыло.

Стив глянул на него еще раз — и уже не отвел взгляда, не скрываясь и нахмурившись. Баки чувствовал безжизненность собственного лица. Это было знакомо. Так похоже на старые времена.

Он опустил глаза — он не мог смотреть на Стива и ничего при этом не чувствовать. Значит, он не станет смотреть, как Стив о нем беспокоится, особенно когда сам он не помнил, как это — беспокоиться о себе.

Стив не выпустил его руки до самой Башни Старка.


	24. Chapter 24

Они позавтракали практически в полной тишине. Баки смотрел на пустые места за столом и вспоминал, как они ужинали с Наташей и Сэмом прошлым вечером. Ему понравилось. Было приятно быть с ними, быть командой.

А теперь там, где находилось это чувство, не стало ничего. Он словно вернулся в прошлое, в то, как чувствовал себя до программы по восстановлению.

Может, подумал он, меня отправят обратно, — и почувствовал, как задрожало что-то внутри, словно бомба, взорвавшаяся где-то глубоко под водой, эхо дрожи в темноте. Он же думал, что надежда есть. Он думал, они во всем разобрались, ничего нового не будет. Он замер в полной неподвижности, сосредоточившись на оцепенелой тишине в голове, до тех пор, пока не утихла глубинная дрожь, а затем поднялся и пошел мыть посуду. Он вышел из кухни, не сказав Стиву ни слова.

Зайдя в комнату с телеком, он сел на диван и спросил Джарвиса: 

— Мы есть в новостях?

— По нескольким каналам, — начал Джарвис, прежде чем вмешался Стив:

— Не показывай ему это!

Баки обернулся и посмотрел на Стива — тот стоял в дверях, воинственно скрестив на груди руки.

— Какого черта нет? — спросил Баки настолько невыразительным тоном, что даже сам это услышал. Ему нужно знать. И сейчас, когда он ничего не чувствует, посмотреть все это будет только правильно.

Он будет спокоен. Ничто его не расстроит. Даже это выражение на лице Стива. В этом же и есть смысл такого отсутствия чувствительности, разве нет? Он мог бы смотреть это видео снова и снова — пока не почувствует хоть что-то.

— Ты не… — начал Стив, сам себя резко оборвал и уже более мягко добавил: — Может, просто не сейчас, Баки.

— Я не — что? — спросил он, отворачиваясь от Стива и выжидающе глядя в пустоту экрана. — Не говори мне, что я расстроен. Я не расстроен.

— Я вижу, как ты не расстроен, — сказал Стив. — А еще вижу, что ты едва ли ты вообще. Я знаю тебя, Бак, и я тебя таким уже видел. Ты только что три месяца провел, из всего этого выходя. Тебе нужно избавиться от этого, а не загонять себя еще глубже.

— Мне не нужно ничего, — сказал Баки, почувствовав, как его спокойствие словно пошло трещинами изнутри. На сей раз это была не надежда. Это было что-то более горячее, более опасное. Да как Стив вообще смеет говорить ему что делать, а что нет?

Если это сломает намерзшую корку…

Стив коснулся его плеча, и Баки накрыло воспоминанием, как он бил Стива в лицо. Как он бил и бил, пока хелликериеры разваливались под ними на куски, а вода все приближалась. Он помнил ощущение — внутри него все точно так же разваливалось, как огромная машина вокруг, горело и разлеталось на куски. На долю секунды его тело содрогнулось от позыва оттолкнуть руку Стива, развернуться и разбить ему нос в кровь, впиться зубами в лицо или что там идет следующим…

А затем спокойствие обрушилось на него, не оставив после себя ничего.

Все это не имело значения. Если он не должен смотреть новости, значит, он не будет. Он их и так обычно не смотрит — не то чтобы просмотр новостей стоял у него в расписании. Падфилд покажет ему завтра — если это то, что ему надо увидеть.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки через минуту после того, как Стив нерешительно убрал руку с его плеча. — Конечно. Я пойду побегаю.

— Баки, — беспомощно позвал Стив. — Бак, а ты…

— Нет, — ответил он. — Ты прав. Не сейчас.

__

После пробежки он вспомнил, как раньше он находился в таком состоянии месяцами — да что там, годами. Десятилетиями. Вся его жизнь состояла из холодного механического спокойствия — от момента, как Гидра сломала его, и до программы по восстановлению. Восстановление сломало его снова, заставило чувствовать, но холод Гидры, внедренный так глубоко, только и ждал, чтобы снова захватить его, едва что-то пойдет не так.

Наверное, это и к лучшему. Так он не причинит боли Стиву — не считая того, что Стиву явно больно каждую секунду, когда он вот такой, но, может, если ему не станет лучше, Стив просто отправит его обратно в Медком.

Если он не сможет чувствовать ни счастья, ни надежды, ни голода… Ему же все это не нужно, так ведь? Ему и без всего этого нормально. И теперь у него есть Стив. Ему же стало лучше. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Зачем ему еще что-то, помимо этого, самого важного? Не нужно его больше ломать. С ним все будет в порядке.

__

После этого Стив от него отстал — в середине дня сказал, что пойдет проведает Сэма. И Баки с собой не позвал. Он кивнул, показывая, что понял.

— Джарвис, — позвал он. — Могу я посмотреть что-то еще, не новости?

— Возможно, документальный фильм? — предложил Джарвис, и когда Баки добрел до телевизора, на экране уже был список. Баки выбрал «Космос» и улегся на диван. Он так и лежал, ничего не чувствуя — разве что теперь он немного больше знал, получил набор случайных фактов, которыми мог бы при случае поделиться со Стивом — когда тот вернулся через восемь часов.

— Ого, «Космос», — порадовался Стив, и Баки тут же мысленно выбросил все факты, которые, как он думал, Стив мог бы найти интересными. Он уже все знал. А значит, какой смысл ему об этом рассказывать.

— Да, — сказал Баки. Он умел быть вежливым и поэтому поставил видео на паузу. — Как там Сэм?

— Примерно в восьми часах от жуткого похмелья, — сказал Стив, склонившись над спинкой дивана так низко, что Баки почувствовал запах виски в его дыхании, хотя никаких признаков опьянения заметно не было.

Тем не менее, Баки почувствовал легкую вспышку чего-то, может, беспокойства, или скорее удивления. Он и сам не понял, что это было. 

— Ты что, из-за меня напился?

Стив одарил его кривой улыбкой — лицо его было синим в свете экрана. 

— Ну, напиться я не могу — так что никакого ущерба. Может, только для Сэма, но я предупреждал его не пытаться пить со мной наравне.

— Значит, я извинюсь перед Сэмом, — сказал Баки, переводя взгляд обратно на экран. Он не чувствовал ничего, глядя на Стива — теперь, когда тот момент… чего-то прошел. Все прошло. Стив в порядке. И это все, что имело значение.

— Эй, — позвал Стив, наклоняясь еще ниже, окутывая Баки приправленным виски дыханием. — Бак, ты… пойдешь со мной в постель? Пожалуйста? Прости, что я наговорил фигни. Прости…

— Никакого ущерба, — повторил он за Стивом. Как можно ранить то, чего нет? — Если хочешь, я пойду. Конечно.

Стив провел рукой по волосам Баки вниз, на шею. Касание было очень нежным, он едва его ощущал. В оцепенении Баки ждал, когда Стив закончит его касаться, затем поднялся и последовал за ним из комнаты.

Стив не снял трусов — и Баки тоже не стал. Значит, никакого секса. Это хорошо. Они легли немного дальше, чем обычно, друг от друга, не касаясь, что точно не могло быть тем, чего хотел Стив. Стив хотел его касаться.

Стив, наверное, не хотел его касаться, когда сам Баки ничего от этих прикосновений не чувствовал. При таких условиях он не стал бы ничего начинать. А значит, дело за Баки.

Он развернулся на бок, потянулся к Стиву правой рукой, медленно ведя от узкой талии Стива до плеча. Стив придвинулся к нему в темноте и тихо позвал: 

— Баки?

— М-хм, — согласился Баки, приблизился и, найдя губами рот Стива, поцеловал.

Он знал, что все нужные движения ему известны, но было трудно соблюсти правильную последовательность действий без собственного желания в качестве руководства. Стив был странно пассивным, не рвался в поцелуй, как делал это обычно.

Через мгновение он отстранился и сказал: 

— Баки, остановись. Ты не обязан этого делать.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки. Он правда знал. Теперь он окончательно перестал чувствовать хоть что-то, и уж точно не почувствовал бы, займись они сексом — тем, который предпочитал Стив. Но это не значит, что он не мог бы. — Хотя для тебя…

— Нет, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Просто… иди сюда. Давай, клади голову вот сюда.

Стив развернул Баки так, чтобы оказаться у него за спиной, а потом свернулся вокруг него. Он приобнял Баки рукой, дыхание касалось его спины. Промежность Стива была тесно прижата к заднице Баки — и тот чувствовал, что Стив так же не возбужден, как и он сам.

— Так хорошо, — тихо сказал Стив. — Просто полежи со мной вот так, ладно? Просто побудь рядом.

Баки кивнул и остался. Это было приятно. Было приятно лежать вот так, рядом со Стивом.

В какой-то момент, он и сам не понял когда, к нему пришло осознание — он ощущал что-то важное, глубоко под онемением, что опутывало его весь день. Времени хватило лишь на то, чтобы осознать, что это на подходе — и вот оно уже прорвалось ошеломляющим бессловесным приливом. Он чувствовал удовольствие от близости Стива, ошеломительно постыдных размеров благодарность ему за терпение и заботу, и это глубинное желание получить от Стива больше — чтобы он схватил его зубами за загривок, вдавил лицом в кровать, обездвижил.

Баки вздрогнул, пытаюсь подавить все это, но тело вело себя как хищник на тонком поводке — тигр, которым он пытался управлять. Он начал дрожать сильнее. В глазах закололо — и он зажмурился, внезапно вспомнив, как выходил из-под выключающего триггера в первый раз, как ползал в ногах у Эксли, о чем умолял.

Разморозка проходила точно так же, отдаленно вспомнилось ему. Оттаивать было больно. Всего казалось слишком много — и слишком быстро. 

— Баки? — мягко позвал Стив. Рука его, до этого лежавшая на талии, двинулась вверх, и осталась на груди, там, где он мог чувствовать биение сердца Баки, дыхание, которое тот пытался сдержать. Баки тоже поднял руку, пряча лицо, словно это могло помочь. Если вообще существовал хоть какой-то способ, которым он не выдал бы себя Стиву.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Стив, двигаясь позади него. Поцелуй коснулся сначала шеи, а потом шрама на шве плеча.

Баки покачал головой, дрожа все сильнее. Когда Стив снова произнес его имя, Баки открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вырвалось только рыдание.

— Баки, — повторил Стив. В голосе его звучала боль, беспомощность, и это было даже хуже, чем ошеломительная волна чувств, захлестнувших Баки, хуже, чем воспоминания о людях, что толпились вокруг него, ненавидели, обожали, и все это вместе было больше, чем он мог вынести.

Баки впился пальцами в собственные волосы, словно мог насильно засунуть все чувства обратно в череп; основания ладоней он прижал ко рту, пытаясь — неудачно — удержать рвущиеся всхлипы. Стив целовал его плечо, затылок, ухо, шептал успокаивающую чепуху. Баки только сильнее трясся, чувствуя, что тонет все глубже — Стив мог окружить его куда лучше любой толпы, мог толкнуть сильнее, чем сотня человек.

Когда он не мог больше этого выносить, он вырвался из объятий Стива и выбежал из комнаты.

Острая необходимость убежать, скрыться вела его, как физическая потребность, словно его разорвало бы на части, не найди он убежище достаточно быстро. В своей комнате он схватил наушники — он уже знал, что там под кроватью пространства не было — и бросился прочь, в комнату, где работали над триггером.

Наблюдение там не велось. Никто не мог его видеть. Баки протолкнулся мимо Стива, растерянно застывшего в коридоре, и захлопнул дверь прямо перед его лицом — и тут же нырнул под стальной каркас кровати. Он свернулся на боку, включил знакомую музыку, и лежал, сотрясаемый дрожью, пока сон не утащил его в пустоту.

Проснувшись под кроватью, не в той комнате, он обнаружил, что уже понедельник, а значит: завтрак со Стивом. Тренировка. Душ. Свободное время. Падфилд и снятие триггеров после обеда.

Он вспомнил вчерашний день, то, как его швырнуло от «не чувствую ничего» к «слишком много» — но сейчас все казалось каким-то ненастоящим. Словно кошмар, что-то далекое и уже почти забытое. Он мог просто об этом не думать. И делать то, что должно было быть сделано.

Когда он попытался открыть дверь, оказалось, что по ту сторону, на полу в коридоре, лежит Стив, точно на том же месте, где стоял прошлой ночью. Стив пошел за ним в коридор, и Баки, выскочив из своей комнаты, промчался мимо него. Стив, видимо, за всю ночь и с места не сдвинулся.

Все те эмоции, что Баки чувствовал вчера в постели Стива, снова обрушились на него, отозвавшись болью в середине груди. Он подумал: «Приятель, ты заслуживаешь лучшего», и эта мысль явно была не новой, ее горечь была знакомой, почти не ощутимой от частого использования. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем я.

Но вслед за этим пришло и знакомое облегчение — Стив любит его, и Стив вот такой преданный до мозга костей. Он хотел Баки, а Баки всегда хотел, чтобы Стив получал все, что пожелает.

Он лег на пол, лицом к Стиву, положив под голову правую руку. Левой рукой — более устойчивой и без риска почувствовать слишком много, и неважно, что Старк сказал, мол, даже это больше, чем следовало бы — он провел пальцем по линии челюсти Стива, а потом погладил нижнюю губу подушечкой большого пальца.

Стив улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и издал хриплый, приветственный хмык. У Баки аж все заныло от желания последовать губами за пальцем, а за губами — и всем телом, мягко и нежно притереться к Стиву. Сколько раз он вот так будил Стива? Он заставил его полюбить ранние пробуждения, хотя сам так и не смог. Но прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, Стив моргнул и открыл глаза, и его расслабленное довольство тут же сменилось беспокойством.

— Прости, — сказал Баки, убирая руку. — Я не думал, что ты меня всю ночь прождешь.

Стив покачал головой. 

— Знаю. Мне все еще непросто спать в кровати. Все равно ни в каком другом месте я не спал бы лучше, чем тут. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты просто пришел на завтрак и притворился, что ничего не было.

Баки поморщился. 

— Знаю. Я обсужу это с Падфилдом.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив. — Это… я рад, что у тебя есть врачи, я рад, что они помогают. Но ты же знаешь, что со мной ты тоже можешь поговорить, да? Ты не… Я же больше не гость на три часа раз в неделю. Я здесь. В твоей команде.

Баки мог бы пошутить про Мстителей, но решил, что лучше не стоит. Он посмотрел на ковер, потер его большим пальцем, раз уж не мог погладить Стива. 

— Я просто… это было похоже на триггер-выключатель, когда я оказался в той толпе и все кричали на меня. Я вообще ничего не чувствовал. А потом, в твоей постели, когда ты был со мной так нежен, это все просто… просто вернулось ко мне, разом. И это было слишком.

Стив вздрогнул так, как никогда не дергался от реальной боли. 

— Черт. Я не…

Баки покачал головой. 

— Моей команде по восстановлению месяцы понадобились, а ты раз — и управился одним объятием. Да ты просто профи, Роджерс.

Стив фыркнул и покачал головой, но потом положил ладонь рядом с рукой Баки, сцепив их мизинцы.

— Ты расстроился, — вспомнил Баки, размышляя. Это было очевидно — да даже в тот же самый момент, — но он был слишком занят тем, что ничего не чувствовал, и не подумал, что почувствовали остальные. — Ты… тебе тоже пришлось несладко?

— Да, как-то так, — просто ответил Стив. — Эта толпа, ты проваливаешься в никуда — все это вместе. Я бы сошелся с сотней таких сборищ один на один, чем смотреть, как ты вот так исчезаешь.

Баки уставился на пушистый ковер, и Стив, подняв руку, положил ее Баки на щеку. 

— И я лучше сто раз увижу, как ты исчезаешь куда-то в своей голове, чем не видеть тебя вообще, понимаешь? И если я могу помочь… я помогу. Все, что захочешь. Все, что в моих силах, Бак. А если я не могу помочь — я все равно здесь.

— Я тоже здесь, — сказал Баки — что он еще мог сказать? Он подполз и поцеловал Стива, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза слишком долго. — Пойдем. Завтрак.


	25. Chapter 25

За завтраком Баки сел рядом со Стивом, а не как обычно, напротив. В ответ на это Стив улыбнулся и пихнул его плечом. Баки же смотрел ровно в свою миску с хлопьями и старался не думать о том, что так было просто проще — не приходилось встречаться со Стивом глазами.

— А вы вчера с Сэмом что, только пили? — спросил он. Это было как вернуться на пару месяцев назад — когда Стив навещал его, и Баки спрашивал про без сомнения отредактированную версию того, чем жил Стив на предыдущей неделе. — Ты же не пытался ничего приготовить, а?

Стив фыркнул: 

— Он предложил сделать мне печеньки — думал, это меня развеселит, — но я выбрал виски. У него не оказалось — и он потащил меня с собой за покупками. Ты знал, что сейчас около двухсот разных сортов водки? Он заставил меня взять в руки восемь разных бутылок — с самыми странными вкусами, что нам удалось разыскать, ну там маршмелоу, лимонад, сладкие хлопья, жвачка и черт знает что еще — и он сделал фото и отправил его Наташе с Тони. И мы стояли в проходе между полками, пока Наташа орала на нас по телефону Сэма, а Тони — по моему еще минут десять.

Баки улыбнулся, представив себе это зрелище. Хотел бы он увидеть своими глазами — вот только если бы это был он, их бы окружила набежавшая агрессивная толпа еще до того, как Баки успел бы спросить Наташу, может ли водка со вкусом газировки быть доподлинно русской. 

— Вас кто-то фоткал? Орал, что ты сгоришь в аду с…

— Эй, — резко оборвал его Стив, с грохотом кидая ложку в тарелку. — Не надо.

Баки промолчал, хотя слова все еще пульсировали в ушах. Сами по себе слова не были чем-то плохим — Баки был уверен, что он сам, да и Стив с Ревущими, обзывали друг друга гораздо более цветисто, чем то, что прозвучало вчера — но скрытый смысл был другим. Они были командой, и поэтому все было правильно. У вчерашних оскорблений тоже был скрытый смысл. И это делало их врагами.

И что еще хуже — враги были повсюду. Враги, которые выглядели как друзья, враги, которые не были легальным заданием, потому что они были американцами, гражданскими, женщинами и детьми, но при этом они ненавидели его сильнее, чем те люди, что мучили и пытали его. Он снова вспомнил руки Рамлоу, его милосердие и то, как Рамлоу никогда не называл его иначе, чем «солдат». Но это было насилием и жестокостью, а люди, в лицо звавшие его всеми этими гнусными именами — гражданскими. Теми, кого надо защищать.

— Мы были в Джерси, — добавил Стив, и Баки пришлось отмотать на пару мгновений назад, чтобы понять о чем он вообще. — И меня… немного замаскировали.

— Немного? — Баки посмотрел на Стива, полностью переключая внимание на него. — Очки… но никаких усов?

Стив едва заметно покраснел. 

— Определенно, никаких усов.

Баки вытащил из него всю историю, а вслед за ней — еще несколько, про приключения, случившиеся, пока Стив был инкогнито. Они благополучно закончили завтрак, и как только Баки закончил вытирать посуду, вымытую Стивом, в его кармане зазвенел телефон. Баки вытащил его и увидел сообщение от Падфилда: «Хотел бы поговорить с вами сегодня утром. Могу я сейчас позвонить? Или вы хотите встретиться лично?»

Баки взглянул на Стива, но тот уже смотрел в сторону и вытирал руки. Баки перешел в библиотеку, по дороге набирая: «звоните сейчас».  
Падфилд сделал точно как сказано — Баки едва успел закрыть за собой дверь.

— Здрасте, — сказал Баки, мысленно готовясь к головомойке за то, что вчера заставил себя через столько пройти.

— Баки, — начал Падфилд, и в голосе его звучало мрачное изумление. — Я видел вас в новостях — сегодня утром и вчера ночью.

Баки поморщился, хотя на головомойку пока похоже не было. Видимо, Падфилд все еще думал, что с ним надо полегче. 

— Да, я… э… думаю, мне следовало вам об этом рассказать.

— Да, это как раз из разряда вещей, которые нам стоило бы обсудить, — согласился Падфилд. — Я планировал позвонить вам сегодня утром, чтобы обсудить, как прошло занятие по снятию триггера, но последнее происшествие, наверное, сейчас важнее.

Баки кивнул. 

— С триггером все хорошо прошло. И я уже в порядке. Готов сегодня еще раз попробовать.

— Ммм, — сказал Падфилд. — Вот поэтому я и хотел поговорить с вами до обеда. Я бы порекомендовал попробовать другой подход к снятию этого триггера. Думаю, что вам не стоит продолжать сессии по снятию триггера, пока не научитесь кое-каким приемам, которые помогут вам выбраться из-под него. Я переговорил с Ваем, мы обсуждали технику осознанных сновидений — вы использовали ее с теми триггерами, что влияли на сознание, а не тело. Это же помогало вам понять, что происходящее — сон, а значит, из него можно выбраться?

Баки застрял где-то на его словах про «вам не стоит продолжать сессии по снятию триггера», но он знал, какого от него ждут ответа. 

— Да. Это помогало.

— Верно, — сказал Падфилд так, словно это что-то решало. — А значит, раз этот триггер влияет на вашу способность управлять телом, нам нужно подобрать для вас что-то, что поможет управлять телом. Я хочу, чтобы вы поработали с физиотерапевтом над техникой «биологической обратной связи», которая научит, как осознанно влиять на вегетативные, автономные системы организма, управлять пульсом, все в этом роде. И когда у вас начнет получаться, это поможет вернуть контроль над остальным телом, даже когда вы под триггером.

— О, — выдохнул Баки. Он себя и сейчас чувствовал как под триггером, неспособный спорить или сопротивляться. Падфилд же был доктором, и если он запретит работать с триггером… он скажет доктор Эрнандес, они расскажут Стиву — и это будет конец всему. Больше у Баки занятий по снятию триггера не будет.

Не то чтобы ему особо хотелось. Он знал, что ждало его там, в темноте. С другой стороны только там, подо всей этой темнотой и ужасом, он мог хоть что-то чувствовать, только там — и больше нигде.

— Я… обычно справляюсь лучше… в этот раз…

— Вы неплохо справились, — мягко сказал Падфилд.

Он понятия не имел, о чем думал Баки, как он выискивал нужные воспоминания, пока был под триггером, или о чем думал ночью, в постели Стива.

Он собирался отобрать у Баки работу по снятию триггера не из соображений прекратить эти мысли, но сама идея прекращения заставила его внезапно осознать, каким это было важным пунктом его расписания — знание, что он может, в определенный момент, почувствовать то, что скрывалось там, внизу, даже если за это приходилось расплачиваться болью и ужасом.

— Уверен, вы могли бы справиться и лучше, но так тоже неплохо. Учиться оставаться спокойным под триггером имеет смысл только если мы признаем, что это станет частью вашей жизни. А мы здесь нацелены на избавление от триггера. Вы же сами сказали, что это то, что вам нужно, верно? Вам нужно с ним разделаться.

— Да, — Баки не мог сказать, что хотел обратно в это состояние. Не хотел. Конечно, нет. Как такое вообще можно хотеть? Оно вообще того не стоило, и в любом случае — вся работа по снятию триггеров совсем не для того. Он хотел… ему было необходимо разделаться с этим триггером. Выкинуть его из своей жизни. Хотел эту последнюю свечку на праздничный торт.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Падфилд. — Значит, вместо сессии по снятию триггера вы поработаете над биологической обратной связью. Вам все равно, с каким специалистом работать, или вы…

— Все равно, — быстро ответил Баки. Он согласится на любого, кого порекомендует Падфилд. Нужно что-то поставить в расписание, что-то, что позволит двигаться дальше, и чем скорее он сделает эту штуку с биосвязью, тем скорее вернется к работе над триггером. — Это… я внесу это в расписание.

— Баки, — все тем же мягким тоном продолжил Падфилд, — я понимаю, это совсем не то, что вы ожидали. Большие перемены. Сегодня мы можем это просто обсудить, не обязательно так сразу начинать…

— Нет, — напряженным голосом оборвал его Баки, тут же подхватывая расписание и готовясь рисовать новые квадраты. Расписания меняются. С этим он справится. — Я смогу. Все в порядке. Увидимся после обеда.

— Хорошо, — сказал Падфилд. — Все еще уверены, что все в порядке?

Баки стиснул зубы. 

— Да. Но я уже опаздываю на тренировку.

— Хорошо, — повторил Падфилд. — Не буду задерживать. Увидимся в три.

— До свидания, — сказал Баки, вдавливая палец в иконку «закончить звонок» и желая почувствовать от этого больше физического удовлетворения, чем принесло прикосновение живого пальца к красному кружку.

Он постоял минуту в размышлениях о том, что надо бы пойти и рассказать Стиву, как ему повезло и что им больше не придется возиться с триггером Баки. Подумал о том, как это — больше никогда этого не делать, никогда не испытывать тех ощущений и воспоминаний, что приносил ему триггер.

Баки снова взял телефон и, прокрутив список контактов, нашел номер Вая.

— Барнс, — тут же ответил Вай. — Знаете, а я экстрасенс: ты только что говорил с Падфидом об изменении плана лечения.

От разочарования Баки едва не зарычал. 

— Он сказал, что говорил с вами.

— Да, говорил, — ответил Вай. — Но я почему-то подумал, что в результате ты захочешь услышать это и от меня.

— Он не может… он не знает, — сказал Баки, и та напряженность, что сковала все тело, начала просачиваться и в голос — и это звучало как гнев. — Он всего раз меня видел и думает, что знает, что делать. Думает, что надо все поменять.

— Ну, — сказал Вай. — Да. Честно говоря, в этом и смысл. Даже если бы вы остались в Медком, наверное, было бы пора менять вам психотерапевта.

— Что? — Баки был настолько ошеломлен самой это идеей, что даже злость на Падфилда отступила на второй план. Вай же был его доктором. Кто еще мог бы быть его терапевтом?

— Смотрите, — вздохнул Вай. — Обычно между терапевтом и пациентом проходит очень четкая граница. Обе стороны не должны привязываться друг к другу. Пациенты, само собой, до некоторой степени это делают — психиатр же тот человек, которому они рассказывают о своих проблемах, который помогает разобраться с по-настоящему личным. Но психотерапевт должен оставаться отстраненным, и я должен вам признаться, Барнс, в нашем конкретном случае это уже давно не так. Я знаю вас лучше, чем нужно для таких рабочих отношений, как наши. Это неизбежно в ситуации с программой по восстановлению, для вас важно было работать с людьми, которым вы доверяете. Но, на самом деле, это прямо противоположно тому, чтобы давать вам ту медицинскую помощь, что вам нужна, в долгосрочной перспективе.

— Да фигня это все, — упорствовал Баки, плюхаясь на стул, на котором сидел Падфилд в свой первый визит. — Вай, вы же лучший, и конечно, помогаете лучше всех. Мне гораздо лучше, я… да вы были невероятным.

Вай фыркнул. 

— Барнс, я просто был парнем, послушным и всегда под рукой. У меня даже специальной квалификации для всего этого нет… да ни у кого нет квалификации для того, через что вы прошли. Я сделал для вас все, что мог, и очень рад, если вы думаете, что я хорошо справился. И вы, ну что скрывать, и правда добились большого прогресса. Но… мы встретились, когда вам было гораздо хуже — и именно эта картинка навсегда останется у меня в голове. И между этим и тем первым разом, когда вы были под выключающим триггером, мои чувства и мое к вам отношение значительно изменились. Падфилд же не пристрастен, и видит вас таким, какой вы сейчас, и свежим взглядом оценивает, что дальше с вами делать.

— Он не знает меня, — упорствовал Баки, потому что не мог сказать другого, не мог попросить «он не пускает меня туда, обратно — мне надо обратно».

Он не хочет. Конечно, нет. Но…

— Он сейчас за старшего, Барнс, — твердо сказал Вай. — Слушай, вот если бы кто-то отправил вас на задание и сказал, какова ваша цель — вы же их послушаетесь? А что, если они бы они еще заранее, основываясь на каком-то прогнозе, сказали, как рассчитать скорость ветра, погоду, атмосферные условия — это было бы полной ерундой, так ведь? В поле — вы за старшего. И вы судите, исходя из сложившихся обстоятельств.

Баки сидел, уставившись в никуда.

— Вам нужно верить, что он справится со своей работой, — мягко сказал Вай. — А если нет — ищите другого терапевта. Но я не могу с вами больше работать. Если хотите — мы можем быть друзьями, вы можете поддерживать со мной связь, мы можем болтать иногда. Но вашим врачом я быть больше не смогу. И принимать решений о вашей терапии — тоже. Понятно?

— Понятно, — неохотно пробормотал Баки. В другой раз мысль о возможности добавить Вая в свой маленький список друзей здорово бы его порадовала, но все, что он слышал сейчас: «больше никакого выключающего триггера».

И ничего, что он под собой скрывает.

— Мне пора, — пробормотал Баки, и прозвучало это раза в два менее естественно, чем когда он сбегал от Падфилда. — Тренировка.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Вай. — Звони в любое время. Расскажи потом, как все устроилось с Падфилдом. И если совсем никак, я помогу найти кого-то еще.

— Конечно, — повторил за ним Баки. — Но мне правда пора.

__

Тренировка помогла. Пока Баки бегал по дорожке, уставившись в распростертое перед ним небо, он мысленно менял расписание. Падфилд и потом этот биоответ. Тони о новых сессиях с рукой пока молчал, так что Баки мог бы сходить и спросить об этом. Помимо всего остального.

Если ему больше не светит погружаться в темноту выключающей фразы — ну что же. Ничто не мешало поискать другой путь туда, самостоятельно — в конце концов, все это лишь у него в голове.

Рано или поздно ему бы пришлось найти другой путь. Не то чтобы он мог много сделать под этим триггером — тех ощущений, что пробуждали в нем воспоминания, все равно было недостаточно.

Все было и вправду как Падфилд сказал. Ему надо взять тело под контроль — так? То, что член не работает — это же не вина триггера, это что-то, что Гидра в него запрограммировала. Если он хочет это исправить — если хочет быть со Стивом как раньше, если хочет еще хотя бы раз кончить — нужно брать дело в свои руки.

Триггер… тот, что в голове… не дал бы сделать что надо, но может быть… он мог бы найти что-то, что уронит его на нужную глубину. Не под присмотром Падфилда, не со Стивом на стуле по соседству, нет, это будет его собственный блок расписания. Собственное лечение, и никто не сможет что-то там контролировать или менять.

В конце концов, Баки был здесь за старшего. Стиву ни к чему видеть все жуткие составляющие процесса. Стиву ничего из этого не нужно знать — пока оно не сработает.

Представив реакцию Стива, Баки улыбнулся прямо на дорожке. Ох, это бы было настолько лучше, чем свечка на торте. И, без сомнения, это цель, достойная любых усилий.

__

Баки выждал до послеобеденного времени, а потом, словно это было в порядке вещей, спустился в лабораторию к Тони. Стив уже ушел извиняться перед Сэмом, так что вокруг него плясок с бубнами устраивать не пришлось.

Тони глянул на него, оторвавшись от сияющих проекций, висящих перед ним, но лишь хмыкнул и продолжил делать то, что делал. Судя по изображениям, внимание его была направлено не на руку Баки: Тони работал над своим костюмом.

Баки уселся на стул и с интересом уставился на происходящее. Когда Растяпа принес ему пакетик с орехами, он вежливо съел несколько штук, чувствуя себя словно зритель в первом ряду на волшебном шоу.

На мгновение окружающий мир словно растворился — стены «Старк Экспо», такие же призрачные, как и светящиеся проекции, обступили его… и тут же пропали — в лаборатории снова были только они двое. Баки съел еще несколько орехов, обратив внимание на странную, перечную посыпку — ничего подобного в тысяча девятьсот сорок третьем не было и в помине.

— Ладно, что? — требовательно спросил Тони аж через двадцать минут — видимо, что бы он там ни делал, оно закончилось, как и его терпение в отношении тихо ждущего Баки. — Никаких дополнительных сканирований у нас не назначено, я едва начал понимать, что там с твоей рукой — и, если вдруг ты не заметил, у меня тут еще пара делишек.

— Я хотел попросить об одолжении, — сказал Баки. — В обмен на разрешение и дальше изучать руку.

— Ну, наверное, такие вещи надо было заранее обговорить, а? Что, никто не учил тебя вести переговоры? — потребовал Тони, однако выглядел он явно заинтересованным.

— У тебя есть записи о работе под триггером, — сказал Баки, не позволяя Тони сбить себя с намеченного курса. — Ты мог бы, используя их, сделать что-то, что выключало бы руку?

У Тони на лице проступило крайне настороженное выражение, так что Баки фыркнул.

— Ага, ясно. А раз ты уже сообразил, как сделать что-то, выключающее мою руку, может, поделишься копией?

Теперь Тони и не скрывал, что что-то прикидывает. 

— И зачем это тебе?

— Если скажу — для секса, ты отстанешь? — и, как и предполагал Баки, это сработало, атака с неожиданного ракурса заставила Тони замолчать — и даже на лице его на миг застыла растерянная гримаса.

— Попробуй что-то еще, — сказал Тони и покачал головой.

Баки закатил глаза. Не его вина, что он вывалил правду прямо Тони на голову, а тот не пожелал ее увидеть.

— Хорошо, не для секса, но… слушай, вот если бы ты не мог снимать свой костюм, если бы должен был тащить его в постель, не мог бы выключить перед тем, как мисс Поттс…

Баки замолчал ровно в тот момент, когда ужас исказил черты Тони. Он проступил лишь на секунду — и Тони тут же отвернулся, перекладывая что-то на столе.

— Во-первых, — начал он, — никогда не упоминай Пеппер в качестве аргумента в споре со мной. Никогда. Это не поможет получить что хочешь, просто… не надо. Особенно если это что-то, касающееся ее безопасности.

— Конечно, — сказал Баки. Он явно коснулся чего-то болезненного. — Извини.

Тони дернул плечами. 

— Во-вторых, дай мне немного времени собрать штуку. Уж будь уверен, я успею ко времени укладывания в кроватку, даже если мы говорим про сон девяностовосьмилетних. Приходи часа через четыре, и мы позаботимся, чтобы штука выключала только то, что должно быть выключено, а не… не знаю, что-то еще.

— Конечно, — повторил Баки, решив не упоминать, что Тони только что доказал — упоминание Пеппер прекрасно сработало. И так было ясно, что больше он подобное делать не станет. Ну, если только очень, очень прижмет. 

— Спасибо, — добавил он, выходя из лаборатории, даже не оглянувшись посмотреть, собирался ли Тони что-то отвечать.

Он вызвал лифт и отправился прямиком на стрельбище.

__

В момент, когда Тони поместил небольшое устройство ему на левое плечо — он сидел на стуле, прямо напротив — Баки вспомнил доктора Квана и подумал, а не подвергает ли он Тони опасности.

Что, если он запаникует? Если ударит в ответ?

Тони, похоже, думал о чем-то таком же, может, просто заметил что-то в выражении на его лице — он отступил, и вокруг вдруг заметались отблески красного — Баки видел их во всех отражающих поверхностях. Костюм Железного человека, полускрытый за лабораторной скамьей, был на низком старте.

Так что все было в порядке; он никому не причинил бы вреда.

Тони приглашающе махнул рукой. 

— Ладно, давай уже, пробуй.

Баки глянул на него, затем на Растяпу, застывшего рядом с протянутой рукой, готового подхватить, если он потеряет равновесие. Баки нажал маленькую кнопку.

Рука упала тяжелым, мертвым грузом; голова Баки завалилась назад, на спинку стула, а губы автоматически приоткрылись, давая техникам свободу делать с ним все, что им нужно. Если не сопротивляться — боли будет гораздо меньше.

— Эм… Барнс? Ты… в порядке? Черт, эта штука что, и мозгами твоими управляла?

Тони подошел ближе, заглянул ему в глаза и нахмурился, пощелкал пальцами у ушей — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Баки вздрогнуть. Техники никогда не выражали недовольства тем, что он вел себя слишком тихо или лежал слишком неподвижно.

Баки распахнул глаза и потряс головой, поднял ее и постарался удержать в вертикальном положении, усилием воли борясь с сопротивлением памяти — и с весом руки. Он подвигал челюстью, словно избавляясь от чего-то, поморгал; Тони отступил — напряжение частично оставило его тело, как только Баки подал первые признаки жизни.

— Это… странно ощущается, — сказал Баки, заставив себя посмотреть на руку — вспоминая, где он находится и кто он вообще такой, здесь и сейчас. — Наверное… понадобится какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть. Черт, она такая тяжелая, оказывается.

Он посмотрел на Тони, который — да, уже изучал какие-то сканы и отчеты. 

— Тебе нужно что-то проверить?

— Нет, — сказал Тони. — У тебя сердцебиение замедлилось — вот, смотри, тут, видишь, почему-то уменьшилась деформация. Неврологическая нагрузка… — Тони замолчал, быстро переключаясь между разными графиками и диаграммами, а затем, прямо сквозь мигающие изображения, посмотрел на Баки, который все так же сидел на стуле, скованный лишь весом руки, но все еще чего-то ждущий, хотя и сам бы не ответил, чего.

— Нет, нет, штука работает, как ей и положено. Так? — Тони хлопнул в ладоши, снова отвлекаясь, но Баки так и не двигался, чего-то ожидая. — Можешь выключить. Или включить руку. А, неважно. Иди уже.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от автора: в этой главе: самовредительство, жуткие воспоминания, фантазии об изнасиловании и небезопасные БДСМ-практики.

Ночью в кровати Стив тщательно держался своей половины — Баки потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, что Стив осторожничает, боясь спровоцировать что-то вроде вчерашнего.

Баки подобрался ближе и устроился, лежа на спине, так, что Стив, свернувшийся в клубок к нему лицом, оказался подбородком почти у него на плече, коленями прижавшись к бедру. Когда Стив не двинулся и после этого, Баки подцепил его ладонью под колено и поднял, закидывая ногу себе на бедро.

До Стива, видимо, наконец что-то дошло, он положил руку Баки на грудь, а щеку — на плечо. Казалось, ему и дела нет до того, что рука металлическая и что по ней прошла волна калибровки прямо у его щеки.

— Так и должно быть? — спросил Стив через какое-то время.

— Угу, — заверил Баки, пальцами правой руки зарываясь в волосы Стива. Он знал, что в его словах Стив мог почувствовать вранье. Во всем теле Баки звенело напряжение, которое могло бы выдать, как он далек от сна, но Стиву не нужно было знать, почему. Истинных причин — Баки был почти уверен — он бы все равно не угадал.

Стив вздохнул и, потянувшись, поцеловал — ничего не начиная, просто коснулся так, что Баки едва почувствовал — в плечо.

— Как сегодня все прошло? — спросил он.

Они почти не встречались после завтрака. После того, как Баки увидел, сколько облегчения появилось в глаза Стива, когда он узнал, что больше никаких сессий с триггером не будет, ему не хватило духа объяснять что-то еще. В нем зрела мрачная уверенность, что расскажи он о совершенно бесполезном сеансе, во время которого он просто таращился в монитор и пытался уменьшить цифры на экране, снижая частоту сердечных сокращений, чтобы добиться этой биологической обратной связи, он бы вывалил и все остальное.

Стиву не надо было этого знать. Не нужно было ничего такого видеть. И уж конечно, ему не надо было знать о том, что случилось в лаборатории Тони. Ему было тяжело видеть Баки всего лишь под триггером, а ведь он понятия не имел, что при этом творилось у того в голове.

— Все было хорошо, — заверил Баки, целуя Стива в макушку. — И, э, кстати, Падфилд сказал — то, что случилось в церкви, было реакцией на угрозу, так что мы теперь знаем, как я поведу себя в бою. Стану очень, очень спокойным.

Стив вздрогнул, словно услышал очень плохую новость — или словно он не хотел видеть Баки в бою. Баки перестал перебирать его волосы.

Стив приподнялся, оглядывая его сверху вниз — и Баки встретил его взгляд. И только по тому, как еще сильнее напрягся Стив, он понял, что и сам хмурится.

— Нет пока, — сказал Стив. — Баки… скоро, наверное, но пока — нет.

— Потому что я слишком спокоен? — требовательно спросил Баки. И как, скажите на милость, он может это исправить? Стив что, хочет, чтобы он был перепуган в бою? Отвлекался на ерунду? И как он может такому научиться?

— Не поэтому… просто пока — нет, — повторил Стив. — Нет, пока мы можем подержать тебя на скамье запасных. Если бы вдруг снова случились Читаури, я бы первым сказал тебе грузить весь твой оружейный шкафчик в походный рюкзак, — Баки даже не вздрогнул при упоминании шкафчика, не мог позволить, чтобы Стив заподозрил, что он отнес туда нечто подозрительное, — и пошел с нами. Но сейчас — ничего такого и в помине нет. Можем себе позволить дать тебе немного перевести дух — может, еще недельку-другую, Бак. Не торопись.

Падфилд говорил то же самое. Не торопиться. Быть более терпимым к себе. Но Падфилд хотя бы четко дать понять, какая у всего этого цель, так что Баки собирался быть офигенно терпеливым.

Дженнифер, его новый физиотерапевт, с которой они и пытались добиться этого биоответа и которая просто сидела и смотрела, пока у него ни черта не получалось — даже она сказала то же самое. «Все в порядке, это же первая попытка. Не волнуйтесь. Не торопитесь».

Но он уже потерял чертовски много времени. Он так долго ждал — десятилетия, — сам того не осознавая, и теперь Стив говорит ему подождать еще — и не говорит, ради, блин, чего!

Но в голосе Стива уже звучали эти нотки, по которым Баки безошибочно определял, когда тот закусывал удила. И в любом случае, у Баки был собственный план, который сможет доказать, что ему лучше. Стив не мог требовать, чтобы Баки стал точь-в-точь как прежде и только потом взять его в команду, но если бы Баки мог уронить его в кровать и угодить так, как раньше, это было бы весомым аргументом в подобном споре.

И Стиву не нужно было об этом знать — зачем? Если получится, Баки все и так ему покажет.

А пока — Баки деланно закатил глаза и состроил кислую мину. Нельзя было так просто отступить, Стив бы понял, что он что-то замышляет. 

— Так точно, сэр, кэп, сэр.

Стив тут же наклонился, целуя его, расслабляясь. Рука Баки все еще была у Стива в волосах, так что он сжал пряди, едва губы Стива коснулись его и, засунув язык ему в рот, постарался сделать поцелуй максимально страстным и жадным.

Стив ответил, сделав все от него зависящее, полностью перенося свой вес на Баки, седлая его и полностью отдаваясь поцелую, трахая языком рот Баки. И это было так знакомо, что ничего другого и не представить: просто продолжение спора, в котором они оба не произносили ни слова.

Однако очевидного следующего шага Стив не сделал. Он не стал притираться к нему или гладить по всему телу. Баки держал левую руку крепко прижатой, правую — в волосах Стива, и страсть поцелуев соскользнула в умиротворенное перемирие. К тому моменту, как Стив оторвался от его губ, те были горячими и припухшими.

— Порядок?

Баки снова закатил глаза, но кивнул. Теперь, когда он был уверен, что поступает правильно, уже не казалось, что он притворяется. Стив не отступился бы так легко, если бы Баки мог взять его так же щедро, как и принимал; он не стал просить большего, потому что Баки не мог трахнуть его в ответ — и именно это Баки и собирался поправить.

— Просто дай мне немного времени, — попросил Стив, и хотя голос его звучал ровно, Баки слышал, какое под этим всем отчаяние. — Просто… еще чуть-чуть.

— О, — выдохнул Баки, внезапно понимая, что дело не только в том, что Стив с ним осторожничает. Стив просил неделю-другую перед тем, как поставить Баки под угрозу, снова, а не неделю-другую перед тем, как убедиться, что Баки готов к подобным рискам.

— Стиви, — мягко позвал Баки, и Стив снова навалился на него — но лишь наполовину, — и еще раз поцеловал в плечо.

— Я только тебя вернул, — тихо сказал Стив. — Просто… можешь просто еще немного побыть со мной?

— Да, — сказал Баки, перебирая волосы Стива и размышляя, насколько же он прав. Стиву было бы невыносимо видеть его боль, даже ту, что осталась далеко в прошлом. Но это нормально. Баки защитит его от всего этого. — Да, я побуду. Полежу с тобой, пока не заснешь. Хорошо?

Рука Стива на его груди сжалась, но голос был таким же тихим и сонным. 

— Да, хорошо.

Баки почти ожидал, что Стив не станет спать, лишь бы задержать его на подольше. На самом деле, он бы даже не обиделся, правда, хотя желание приступить к осуществлению задуманного свербило под кожей — теперь, когда все стало таким четким.

Он был нужен Стиву. А в таких случаях Баки никогда и ни с чем не считался.

Но Стив быстро уснул, дыхание его стало медленным и поверхностным. Тело мягким одеялом лежало поверх Баки, который отсчитывал секунды — еще минута, просто чтобы убедиться, — и еще одна — но наконец время пришло. Время попробовать. Секретный блок в расписании ждал его.

Баки выскользнул из-под Стива, поцеловал его еще раз, мягко и нежно. Беззвучно выскользнув из комнаты, он прошел мимо своей спальни — дальше по коридору, в комнату, где они работали с триггером.

В единственную комнату во всем здании, где он был совершенно уверен, что Джарвис не может ни видеть, ни слышать его.

Баки держал выключатель для руки, что сделал для него Тони, в кармане — даже если бы кто-то и поймал его с этой штукой, что такого, что он носит с собой нечто, сделанное специально для него? Это даже перестанет быть секретом, как только Тони откроет рот и спросит Стива, как хорошо штука работает. Но Тони вроде бы довольно хорошо рассмотрел, как Баки отреагировал на выключатель, так что объяснить будет просто. Он мог бы сказать, что пока ему так не особо удобно, что нужно время привыкнуть спать с выключенной рукой.

«Просто не хочу торопиться», — сказал бы он Стиву. И с этим тот вряд ли стал бы спорить.

И сейчас Баки вытащил выключатель из кармана и прикрепил на руку, но включать пока не стал. Сначала надо принести все то, что он взял из незапертых шкафчиков со стрельбища и спрятал на дне шкафа в этой же комнате: горсть стяжек и шокер. Кое-что он припрятал и в своей комнате, но эти вещи были самое то для начала.

Он изучил предметы, разложенные на кровати, а затем накрыл их краем одеяла и пошел в свою спальню, где зарылся в тумбочку в поисках банки со смазкой — он видел ее, пока раскладывал свои вещи. Он понятия не имел, входила ли смазка в стандартный набор к каждой спальне в башне, или это Стив так оптимистично снабдил обе комнаты необходимым запасом.

Смазка была не такой, как та, которой мазали его руку перед тем, как позволить — заставить? — дрочить в кресле после ремонтов или обнуления, но тоже сойдет.

Он не спросил у Вая, считаются ли те разы изнасилованием тоже. Никто же не касался его напрямую. Просто расстегивали штаны, мазали руку и пихали туда, куда следовало. Так что только он и касался своего члена.

Но не мог же он попросить Стива помочь ему со связыванием-и-битьем-электрошоком-до-полубессознательного-состояния, особенно помятуя о том, что Стив боится на задание его отпустить, а значит, придется импровизировать.

Вернувшись в «триггерную» комнату и заперев за собой дверь, он вспомнил об их с Падфилдом сегодняшнем занятии.

Это, сказал ему Падфилд, и было то, что люди обычно называют словом «триггер». Очень многие из переживших травматические события имеют такие триггеры. Что-то, что напоминает им о том моменте, когда они были в опасности. Оно словно утягивает их обратно. Иногда это что-то совсем простое — звук, запах, прикосновение или вещь.

Для Баки таким триггером оказалась толпа людей, желающих его смерти — это сработало как спусковой механизм, превратив его в солдата, хладнокровного и спокойного. Но, и он готов был в этом поклясться, ему не составит труда найти что-то еще, что вернет его в другие куски прошлого. Что-то, что он может сделать самостоятельно. Если бы он только смог попасть в нужный момент, в нужное ощущение… чтобы кончить, успокоиться, показать мозгу — и члену, — что они это могут.

Баки откинул одеяло, открывая свой небольшой запас. Он пристроил бутылку смазки рядом с шокером и обдумал варианты. Кровать была устойчивой, и стяжками он мог бы себя зафиксировать, но так вышло бы слишком удобно — удобнее, чем ему было нужно, чтобы добиться эффекта. А нужны были твердые края, жесткие поверхности и что-то, что проводило бы электричество лучше, чем стальная рама.

Стол и стул выглядели недостаточно крепкими, а все остальное в этой комнате было гладким — целиковые стены, деревянный пол. В ванной — плитка. Легко помыть и, наверное, из имеющегося самое близкое к его запросу насчет «жестких поверхностей».

Баки разделся донага, до того состояния, в котором его вынимали изо льда, или мыли, или готовили к осмотру. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая душевые и смотровые. Комнаты с люминесцентным освещением, стальными фиксирующими поверхностями, плиточным полом, сходящимся у водостоков вниз. Он подумал, что повидал таких немало.

Внезапно он вспомнил запах. Точно такой же, как запах душевой, куда отвел его Рамлоу тем утром — он словно снова там оказался. Он вспомнил, как это — быть таким, каким он был тогда, знавшим только «задание» и приказы.

Он закрыл глаза и взял шокер, стяжки и смазку, а потом, отшвырнув маленький мягкий коврик, сел прямо на холодный плиточный пол. Ванная была большая, так что он мог вытянуть ноги и ничего при этом не задеть, и свет был нужной яркости, особенно когда он врубил весь, что был, хотя до яростной четкости люминесцентных ламп они не дотягивал.

В тот раз у него за спиной ничего не было. Рамлоу поставил его посреди душевой, сказал держать правое запястье левой рукой, а затем сказал зафиксировать руку на месте.

Так он и сделал. Так и сделал, даже не задумываясь, что это значит.

Баки поднял руку и нажал кнопку на выключателе — левая рука вырубилась и провисла. Баки наклонился так, чтобы она легла на пол. Он закрепил стяжку вокруг запястья и, обернув еще одну вокруг левой лодыжки, соединил их.

Он мог бы разорвать все это, даже не напрягшись и не включив руку, но это давало нужное ощущение пойманности, плюс вес мертвой руки оттягивал ногу в сторону, оставляя его открытым и выставленным напоказ.

Рамлоу расстегнул солдатский ремень, и тяжелые, форменные штаны свалились на пол. Пинком развел ему ноги так широко, как позволили упавшие штаны.

Баки прижал правую лодыжку к стене и взял в руку шокер, нажимая кнопку, готовясь к разряду. От звука продрало дрожью, отдало в позвоночник — страх, волнение, а может, и то и другое. Каждым сантиметром обнаженной кожи он ожидал прикосновения шокера.

Такое бы он почувствовал.

Он уперся правым запястьем в левое колено. Зажмурился еще сильнее. Он хорошо знал, что и где расположено, но не видеть… добавляло страха. Он же мог промахнуться, он мог…

Он постучал шокером по внутренней поверхности левого бедра, выбив из себя испуганный вздох — боль прошила все тело, яркая, словно раскаленная добела, такая, что голова дернулась назад, а тыл шеи впечатался в прохладный край ванны.

Все тело, наполненное отголоском этой боли, проснулось и ожило. Он отвел шокер в сторону, чтобы ненароком не коснуться себя, правой рукой скользнул по бедру к промежности, потирая член основанием ладони, и едва не заскулил от того, как же это было приятно. Он чувствовал — сейчас, пока боль все еще гудела в теле. Шокер вибрировал в руке — и член дрогнул под ладонью.

Он поднял руку, нажимая кнопку, и вжал шокер в бедро. Нога дернулась — рука словно застыла на шокере, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы убрать его. Секунду он не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли, затем поднес руку к члену, удерживая шокер между большим и двумя пальцами, двумя другими обхватил член и не удержался от всхлипа. Удовольствие было таким сильным, что перекрыло даже боль. Он почти забыл, как это, каким реальным это ощущается.

Он дрожал, прикосновение собственных пальцев заставляло его поскуливать. У него пока не стояло, но он чувствовал, как приливает кровь, делая все возможным, таким чувствительным и, казалось, совсем близким.

Он знал, как добраться куда надо. Он убрал руку с члена и приоткрыл глаза — немного, так, чтобы сквозь ресницы увидеть размытые очертания; он перехватил рукоять шокера и направил его прямо в центр голого, беззащитного живота. 

На этот раз боль выгнула все тело, разлилась до последней клетки. Хватка разжалась и шокер выпал из ослабевшей ладони — падая, он скользящим ударом пришелся по члену, оставив яркую вспышку в волне отступающей боли. Рука дрожала, все тело взрывалось искрами, и он устроил плохо работающую руку на члене, чувствуя каждое движение, каждую вспышку удовольствия, что пробивалось через боль. По лицу его лились слезы, он слышал собственное загнанное дыхание, полузадушенные всхлипы, а ослепительная боль все еще билась изнутри, о стенки его измученного тела.

Член наливался в руке, нетерпеливо напрягался, и с каждым движением он был готов — вот сейчас, еще немного — и удовольствие расколет его надвое.

И ничего.

Еще мгновение он продолжал, двигал рукой — еще раз, еще один, еще больше удовольствия, — но через какое-то время ему пришлось открыть глаза и осмотреться.

Реальность грубо вломилась внутрь. Шокер лежал на полу, откатившись на пару шагов после того, как он отбросил его. Он был в одиночестве, в пустующей ванной в квартире Стива, в Башне Старка, укрытый от глаз Джарвиса — и в полной безопасности. Никто не собирался делать ему больно. И если он хочет боли — ему придется взять шокер и постараться самому.

Он не хотел боли. Усилием воли он снял руку с члена и приказал себе подобрать шокер — он попытался двинуть правой ногой, подтащить его поближе — и не смог двинуться, он не мог двигаться, совсем, не считая сотрясавшей тело дрожи. Если он сможет взять эту штуку… если даст разряд… будет больно. Будет больно, а он не хотел боли. Внезапно он потерял этот стимул, что толкал его, и уже не знал, способен ли вообще это сделать. Он же чертов Зимний Солдат… и он не мог, не мог заставить себя взять оружие, не мог заставить себя, не мог причинить себе боль.

Он зажмурился, воскрешая воспоминания, стараясь добрать ими еще немного… но удовольствие таяло даже быстрее, чем боль, оставляя после себя горькое ощущение провала.

Он не смог. Не смог сделать так больно, как делали они. Этого было не достаточно. Он не мог кончить, просто думая о том, что они с ним делали, и он не мог кончить никаким другим путем, но, черт побери, отдаваться в руки кого-то, кто мог бы сделать ему больно, он точно не станет.

Баки тошнило, но голова была на удивление ясной. Он увидел, что где-то в процессе порвал стяжку между левым запястьем и ногой, так что он просто протянул руку и убрал выключатель резким, разочарованным движением. Он схватил шокер, действуя максимально быстро, и выключил его. Собрал разлетевшиеся стяжки и неиспользованную смазку.

Какой же он идиот. Как можно было быть таким тупым и поверить, что у него бы вышло — вот так, в одиночестве, на его собственных условиях. Ему нужно, чтобы его насиловали — и он убьет любого, прежде чем что-то подобное снова с ним случится, а значит, у него больше никогда не будет оргазма. Он не мог помочь себе вылечиться — ему придется каким-то другим способом показать Стиву свою готовность. Ему надо… просто привыкнуть. Все к тому и шло.

Баки завернул не пригодившиеся запасы в одежду и отнес обратно в свою комнату, где засунул весь сверток на задворки шкафа, за коробки с многочисленными ДВД.

Он стоял там, на коленях, голый и растерянный, посреди обуви и свисающей сверху одежды, перед коробкой, которую кто-то из его команды для него собрал… Баки вдруг дернуло острой потребностью оказаться дома, в Медкоме. Желание захватило его как жар, как штормовой ветер. Его место — там, под замком, под тщательным контролем.

Он хотел сесть с Эндрюсом на диван и посмотреть фильм, и чтобы Эндрюс потом объяснил, что все это значит. Он хотел не знать, что его насиловали, что он искорежен так, что восстановлению не подлежит. Он хотел туда, обратно, там, где верили, что ему будет лучше.

Он просто хотел домой.

Он подумал, что мог бы взять телефон, позвонить Эндрюсу или Ваю — или хотя бы послать сообщение, получить в ответ несколько слов от кого-то знакомого. Но было уже за полночь, и они с ним закончили. Они больше не были его командой. Может, друзьями, но больше они за него не отвечали, да и он не мог заставить себя двинуться, не мог найти телефон, так же, как не мог заставить себя поднять шокер, чтобы сделать себе больно еще хотя бы раз.

Спустя время — долго время — он заполз глубже, свернулся вокруг коробки, словно это могло дать ему какое-то утешение, устроился щекой на брошенной рубашке, а рукой на ДВД с «Доктор Ноу». Он понимал, как все это глупо. Он дома. Если ему нужен кто-то рядом — он мог просто пойти к Стиву. Он мог хотя бы взять наушники, и знакомая, безопасная музыка убаюкала бы его.

Но он не двигался, не двигался, и в конце концов, смог закрыть глаза.


	27. Chapter 27

Баки проснулся на полу в стенном шкафу, обнаженным, с тремя парами обуви вместо подушки, уткнувшись головой в коробку с дисками, и с несколькими ДВД, приткнувшими на груди.

Несколько секунд он не мог сообразить, как здесь оказался. В голове пронеслась четкая, почти рефлекторная мысль — может, он так набрался прошлой ночью… но потом он вспомнил, что больше не может.

И вспомнил, что натворил.

Воспоминание ухнуло вниз, разом утянув за собой и желудок. Было стыдно и горько, но эта неловкость и разочарование были такими же далекими, как и боль с удовольствием, ставшие причиной.

Он выпрямился, рассеянно потирая шею, закинул ДВД обратно в коробку. Глянул на сверток из одежды и… другие предметы, и осторожно накрыл их крышкой от коробки перед тем, как подняться.

Прошлой ночью у него не вышло — вернее, вышло не все. Но и сказать, что он даже не приблизился, он бы не смог. Сделав себе больно, как следует больно, он все-таки что-то почувствовал — по-настоящему, ярко, хорошо, так, как уже и позабыл, что умеет. Возможность получить нужное была — так близко, она вибрировала на кончиках пальцев. Если бы он только смог дать тот последний разряд, если бы не потерялся в том, что делал, не потерял мотивацию — и не испортил все.

Голосок в голове, похожий на Старка, нашептывал: «Это просто ошибка дизайна. Поработай-ка еще с чертежами».

И он крутил в голове, так и эдак, все утро — пока завтракал со Стивом, во время тренировки и стрелковой практики, пока обменивался с Эндрюсом и Дунканом сообщениями, состоящими исключительно из смайликов, понимая примерно половину из того, что они пытаются до него донести.

Эксперимента ради он открыл новое сообщение, добавил в адресатов Стива, Сэма и Наташу и отправил наугад пять смайлов: кактус, комету, пловца, новогоднюю елочку и черепаху.

Немедленно пришел ответ от Наташи: пять золотых звезд и простое « :) ». Следующим был Сэм с чем-то гораздо более навороченным, включающим в себя пиццу, шарик, рыбу на удочке и кулак.

Баки постарался расшифровать, что бы это могло значить, а заодно и последнее сообщение от Эндрюса, которое включало флаги Турции, Швейцарии и Швеции, а заканчивалось гусеницей — и тут пришло сообщение от Стива: обезьяна с глазами, закрытыми лапой, обезьяна с открытыми глазами, обезьяна в полный рост, за ней пальма, солнце, сноубордист, огородное чучело и шмель.

Вот это сообщение он понял, даже не задумываясь: «мартышка видит — мартышка делает», и примерный пересказ отправленных Баки смайликов. Стив как бы говорил, что Баки понятия не имеет, что делать с этими маленькими картинками.

Баки открыл новое сообщение, теперь только для Стива, и отправил ему праздничную дуделку и какашку с глазками.

Стив прислал ему песочные часы, а потом, уже отвечая на сообщение Баки — девяносто восемь днерождественских тортов.

Баки их внимательно пересчитал, просто чтобы убедиться, и отправил в ответ девяносто семь детских бутылочек.

«Да, да, знаю, я всегда буду моложе тебя», — ответил Стив, и Баки ухмыльнулся. Использовав слова, Стив проиграл. Баки задумался, каким бы смайликом выразить свой триумф, когда телефон зазвонил — на экране появился номер Стива.

Баки огляделся. Он сидел в комнате с телевизором, поставив на паузу серию «CSI: Место преступления», пока игрался с телефоном. Он даже не задумался, почему Стив ответил на сообщение со смайлами, но раз он звонил вместо того, чтобы зайти в комнату и сказать, что Баки придурок… Баки даже не знал, что он все еще в квартире.

Баки нажал на зеленую кнопку. Лицо Стива появилось на экране — выражение было мрачным и извиняющимся, так что Баки тут же все понял.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал Стив. — Это не… Баки, не дергайся пожалуйста, хорошо? Кто-нибудь даст знать, если понадобится твоя помощь, но, думаю, до этого и близко не дойдет.

— Вы будете в новостях? — спросил Баки. Он все еще не смотрел новости, но если там будет что-то про Стива, если это единственный способ, как он сможет следить…

Стив покачал головой, и Баки не мог понять, это было нет из серии «нет, не будем» или «нет, не смотри». Прежде чем он успел спросить или возмутиться, Стив сказал: 

— Где-то час мы будем в пути… Джарвис, дай Баки доступ к монитору диспетчерской.

Баки взглянул на экран, где вместо замершей на паузе криминальной лаборатории возникло лицо Стива под отличным от экрана телефона углом — он был все еще в гражданском, но уже со щитом в свободной от телефона руке, и Баки видел, как вокруг него суетятся люди, как затягивает костюм Наташа. По мере того, как Мстители подключались к системе, с одной стороны экрана один за другим возникли маленькие прямоугольники с жизненными показателями каждого. Стива там пока не было. Стив пока был не готов.

Стив решил, что звонок ему — важнее.

Стив пойдет навстречу опасности, без него, и Баки почувствовал прилив тревожного разочарования — и кое-что еще, ясное и четкое: я же могу попробовать еще раз, пока его нет.

Конечно, он будет следить за прохождением операции. Но им предстоит час пути, а это значит, что и на обратную дорогу понадобится столько же, уже потом, когда он будет знать, что Стив в безопасности. Этим временем он и воспользуется, не беспокоясь, что что-то пропустит, в одиночестве, в комнате, где никто его не увидит.

Но сначала нужно дождаться, пока Стив благополучно завершит миссию, ни к чему думать о чем-то еще, пока все это не останется позади. 

— Буду сидеть здесь и смотреть.

Улыбка у Стива вышла немного натянутой, но во взгляде было облегчение, а плечи расслабились. 

— Бак, скоро ты будешь с нами. Я знаю, ты уже почти готов.

Баки ответил ему мрачной улыбкой, стараясь не особо задумываться, как он планирует доказать эту свою готовность. Стив не должен был что-то заподозрить, особенно сейчас, перед миссией.

— Держись команды, хорошо? — попросил Баки, снова глянув на прямоугольники жизненных показателей. Там появилось имя Беннера, а это означало, что к чему бы они там ни готовились, были шансы, что потребуется вмешательство Халка.

— Хорошо, Бак. Скоро увидимся, ладно?

Баки кивнул. Может, если Стив не вернется к нему, на этот раз его очередь с боем крушить ворота, прорываясь к Стиву, где бы он ни был. Ничто бы не остановило его — как ничто не помешало бы Стиву вернуться к нему домой.

— Увидимся. Иди уже, переодевайся, а то так и пойдешь в чертовой майке.

Стив глянул вниз, на себя, и улыбнулся. 

— Помнишь, во что я был одет в первый раз?

Баки ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он не заметил обтягивающих лосин под штанами Стива, пока тот не вытащил его с того завода, но открытие было весьма запоминающимся. 

— Лучше бы тебе прикрыть задницу кевларом, Роджерс. Иди уже давай.

Стив кинул, улыбка его угасла, и экран телефона потемнел. Он оставил последнее слово за Баки.

Баки посмотрел на экран телевизора как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стив отворачивается от камеры, направленной на него. Баки отвел глаза, не желая видеть, как он исчезает с экрана.

— Джарвис, а можно… можно вернуть фильм на часть экрана?

— Конечно, — сказал Джарвис, и «CSI» развернулось на три четверти экрана, с прямоугольниками жизненно важных показателей Мстителей по краям. Пока Баки присматривался, появился прямоугольник Стива, и с минуту Баки просто смотрел на пульсацию маленького красного сердца.

Он поймал себя на том, что пытается подстроить собственный пульс — и мысли его переключились на занятия с Дженнифер, на те цифры на экране, которые ему никогда не изменить — господи боже, да ему еще одна такая пытка сегодня днем предстоит после… после всего.

После того, как Стив закончит операцию и снова будет в безопасности. Баки вернулся к экрану, просто чтобы на что-то отвлечься, но взгляд его то и дело съезжал на прямоугольники, уже даже не пытаясь следить за сюжетом.

Когда в ладони завибрировал телефон, он рефлекторно произнес вслух: 

— Стив, — и потом посмотрел, что там.

Пришла смска от Дункана, продолжавшего уму неподдающийся обмен смайликами, начатый Эндрюсом. Теперь там был два раза флаг Испании, а потом сигарета.

— Джарвис, — позвал Баки, глядя в телефон. — Можно мне… могу я рассказать им что-то без риска нарушить безопасность операции?

— Информация о том, что Мстители где-то сражаются, не нарушит безопасность операции, — заверил его Джарвис.

Он даже закончить не успел, а Баки уже набирал сообщение.

«Парни, Стив на полпути к какой-то хрени».

Пальцы его зависли на кнопками экрана, размышляя, что тут можно добавить. Он не просил их что-то по этому поводу предпринимать, да и рассказывать ему больше было нечего. Просто он нуждался в ком-то, кто бы знал, что прямо сейчас происходит, и кому бы он мог сказать, как ни своей команде?

Он нажал «отправить» и быстро глянул на показатели Стива — все было стабильно, просто демонстрация богатырского здоровья. Стив в пути. Пока все в порядке.

Телефон его начал вибрировать не переставая — посыпались сообщения.

Эндрюс был первым: «Ты там один?» — но Дункан отстал буквально на пару секунд: «Все ушли?»

Баки снова посмотрел на экран. Он увидел там прямоугольники с именами Сэма, Наташи, Бартона, Стива, Тони и Брюса.

— Джарвис, а тут кто-то еще остался?

— Сержант Барнс, в здании тысячи людей, — ответил Джарвис. — К сожалению, из проживающих на верхних восьми этажах в настоящий момент только вы. Мисс Поттс в настоящее время на встрече в Малайзии.

«Один, — набрал Баки. Он посмотрел на экран и добавил: — Но у меня есть доступ к их показателям».

Эндрюс прислал: «Блядь» еще до того, как Баки закончил второе сообщение, и тут же: «Блядь, ты еще и смотришь??» и «Не могу говорить, Д, можешь?»

«Не, М со мной, Ли на выезде».

«Баки, там что-то уже началось?» — спросил Эндрюс.

«Они в пути», — ответил Баки, не совсем понимая, почему они так напряглись.

«Тебе нельзя быть одному, — напечатал Дункан. — Позвони кому-нибудь. Есть там кто-то местный?»

«Тот священник» — добавил Эндрюс.

Баки потрясенно уставился на сообщение, а потом до него дошло, что Эндрюс, Дункан и видимо, Медком полным составом видели чертовы новости про воскресное происшествие. Отец Рош, наверное, не успел быстро скрыться из собственной церкви, и ему пришлось поотвечать на вопросы.

«Можешь ему позвонить? Священники же вроде как раз для такого».

«Безбожник, — ответил на это Дункан, но в следующем сообщении предложил: — Позвони ему, Барнс. Священники как раз для этого».

Баки нахмурился. Священники, в его понимании, были не для такого. Их звали, когда ситуация становилась совсем безнадежной, и звать врача было поздно.

Он снова глянул на экран телевизора. С другой стороны, сейчас он, черт побери, не мог сделать для Стив ничего, кроме как молиться. Может, наличие эксперта под рукой будет только на пользу.

Джарвис сделал внешний звонок, так что Баки не пришлось отрываться от переписки. Раздался голос администратора, а потом — отца Роша, совсем рядом, словно он держал трубку у уха. Ему нечего было рассказывать отцу Рошу сверх того, что он уже сказал Эндрюсу с Дунканом — и тот тут же предложил прийти в Башню, еще до того, как сам Баки успел заикнуться о чем-то подобном.

— Может, еще ничего и не будет, — сказал Баки, не отрывая глаз от экрана, от стабильных, ровно пульсирующих сердечек в маленьких прямоугольниках. — Да и вообще, наверное, все это не важно.

— А я все равно хотел с вами поговорить, — ответил святой отец. — Думаю, какая-то польза, да будет. Баки, я рад, что вы позвонили. Скоро увидимся.

— Спасибо, святой отец, — сказал Баки, и звонок закончился. Мгновение он сидел неподвижно, уставившись в экран телевизора, наблюдая за вымышленной борьбой с преступностью в обрамлении показателей жизнедеятельности почти всех, кого он знал в Нью-Йорке.

Телефон зажужжал — пришло еще одно сообщение от Эндрюса. «Позвонил?»

«Да, — набрал в ответ Баки. — Он уже едет».

И словно сам вид слов был чем-то вроде триггерной фразы — Баки почувствовал внезапную потребность что-то сделать. Он поднялся, замешкавшись лишь на секунду, пытаясь определить, откуда такая срочность.

Сначала он вспомнил запах дома родителей, а затем — как суетилась его мать, накрывая на стол, крича Баки, чтобы причесался, требуя, чтобы сестры…

Баки покачал головой. Он помнил тон ее голоса — но не то, что она говорила девчонкам. Хотя тона было вполне достаточно. Они готовились к приходу… кого-то важного. Священника.

— Нам нужен торт, — пробормотал Баки, оглядываясь. Он рассеянно провел рукой по волосам — короткие, причесывать нет нужды. — И кофе.

Он дошел до кухни, включил кофеварку и, быстро проглядев шкафы, разыскал какое-то печенье, показавшееся более-менее подходящим, раз уж у него все равно нет торта. Он аккуратно высыпал печенье в тарелку и нахмурился. Надо сделать что-то еще, он должен сделать больше, печенье неподходящее, оно магазинное, наверняка засохшее, и какой-то неправильной формы…

— Если вы позволите высказать соображение, — мягко вмешался Джарвис, и Баки посмотрел в потолок, хотя и знал, что ничего там не увидит. — В современном мире прием посетителей возможен в более неформальной обстановке, — сообщил Джарвис. — Особенно в случае, если посещение не просто визит вежливости, а реакция на неприятное или трудное событие в жизни принимающей стороны.

Баки кивнул, все еще хмурясь на печенье. Он изменил расположение нескольких штук осторожными движениями пальцев.

— Если вы приложите слишком много усилий к подготовке к встрече, — добавил Джарвис, — отец Рош может решить, что усугубил ваш дискомфорт, заставляя предпринимать дополнительные усилия.

Баки еще раз кивнул и, подхватив тарелку, отнес в комнату с телевизором. Джарвис убрал с экрана сериал, и там появилось изображение с двух камер.

Баки тут же нашел глазами Стива — тот говорил со командой, половина из которой была вне кадра, но Баки видел, как Стив показывает что-то на голографической карте, видимо, объясняя стратегию. Баки попытался понять, где они, по ландшафту, но ничего не опознал.

Видео с другой камеры показывало несколько грузовиков и полицейских машин, запаркованных перед группой зданий в какой-то лесистой местности. Никакого движения возле зданий не наблюдалось, но позади грузовиков стояло несколько фигур, которые, видимо, прикрывали весь периметр.

Осада.

Стив с остальными, видимо, были призваны вломиться внутрь, а значит, все было хуже, чем выглядело — у Баки аж руки зачесались от желания решить эту проблему. Если поставить снайпера вот тут — или там, с хорошим параболическим микрофоном или термодатчиком большого диапазона, он бы смог поснимать цели еще до того, как они бошки свои осмелятся наружу высунуть. Стены, конечно, могут быть усилены; он бы начал с нескольких «два-ноль-три»*, чтобы их немного расшевелить, может, это их выманит наружу…

— Отец Рош уже в лифте, — объявил Джарвис.

Баки быстро глянул на вторую половину экрана, где Стив, едва заметно улыбаясь, о чем-то тихо говорил с Бартоном и Сэмом. Шутил, наверное, чтобы немного их расслабить, теперь, когда с планированием покончено, и оставалось лишь дождаться правильного момента.

Баки усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться, подняться и дойти до входа в квартиру. 

— Джарвис, ты же мне скажешь, когда… когда…

— Конечно, — заверил Джарвис.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и на пороге показался отец Рош, весь в черном, с белым прямоугольником воротничка под горлом.

Баки как раз подходил ко входу, но замер, глянув на себя — был он бос, в джинсах и футболке. Надо было одеться должным образом, но он знал, что если пойдет переодеваться, то потянется за формой. За ботинками. За оружием.

Стив, в конце концов, уверял, что у него есть допуск к оружию. И никто не запрещал ему уносить что-то со стрельбища — и никто не возмутился, когда он что-то оттуда унес. Шокер и стяжки были не единственным, что он притащил наверх.

Баки тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли, и шагнул навстречу. 

— Святой отец, здравствуйте, спасибо, что смогли прийти. Тут… кофе.

Отец Рош улыбнулся, входя внутрь. 

— Пахнет просто замечательно, благодарю. Я бы выпил чашечку.

Баки кивнул и направился на кухню, понимая, что отец Рош старается разрядить обстановку и просто не может отказаться. Он налил ему чашку, безмолвно поднимая сахарницу и кивая на холодильник.

Святой отец покачал головой и, приняв чашку, пригубил, ничего не добавив. 

— О, очень вкусно. А вы будете?

Баки кивнул и налил еще одну, взяв свою обычную кружку. Кружка Стива осталась в одиночестве. Она понадобится ему утром, за завтраком. Утром, когда Баки проснется, Стив уже будет завтракать на кухне. Утром все это останется в прошлом.

— Давно хотел вас спросить, — начал отец Рош, и Баки быстро глянул на него. — Как вы после воскресенья? Понимаю, это не тот выход — вернее, отход, что вы планировали.

Губы Баки дрогнули в непроизвольной улыбке. 

— А как же ваши слова про «если вы никого не взбесили — значит, делаете что-то не так?»

Отец Рош улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Я и не говорил, что вы сделали что-то не так, Баки. Но справиться с агрессивной толпой — большое дело, особенно прямо с утра.

— Не прямо, — заметил Баки. — Сначала была служба.

Святой отец кивнул, и Баки мысленно приготовился, что сейчас он повторит вопрос, и придется сообразить, а как он после воскресенья. Но вместо этого святой отец спросил: 

— И как служба? Получили, что хотели?

Баки вздрогнул. Он ничего не искал, просто заполнял место в расписании, что-то на воскресное утро. Впрочем, он все равно нашел. Находиться там, со Стивом, ощущалось правильно. Все было хорошо — до толпы. До триггера.

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Чувствовалось, что так… словно так и должно быть.

Святой отец кивнул. 

— Странно вам, наверное, слушать на английском?

Баки пожал плечами. 

— Я уже несколько месяцев практикуюсь. В Медкоме тоже было на английском. Хотя там, конечно, община совсем небольшая.

— Например, там не было Стива, — заметил святой отец.

Баки немного напрягся. Но отец Рош же знал, все знали…

— Вы же причастили меня, — возмутился Баки.

— Ну, вы были следующим в очереди, — легко сказал святой отец. — так что да, причастил.

— А Стив был сразу за мной, — заметил Баки. — И вы знали, что я… мы… я не был на исповеди.

Святой отец кивнул. 

— Как я и сказал — вы стояли в очереди. И кто я такой, чтобы отказывать кому-то в причастии. Вы что-то делали такого со Стивом до воскресенья, за что вас мучила бы совесть?

Баки замер. Хотя нет, ничего из того, что он сделал, не было плохим. Да, он чего-то хотел, о чем-то думал — но он же этого не делал. Не мог позволить, чтобы что-то из этого затронуло и Стива. Он держал все это как можно дальше от него. И по этому вопросу его совесть была спокойна: все, что он делал, было правильно.

Он покачал головой.

— Ну, а значит, — сказал отец Рош, — серьезного греха вы не совершали, а за малые прегрешения мы отпускаем скопом. А значит, вы…

— Прошу прощения, — вмешался Джарвис, и Баки, не дослушав, что он еще скажет, рванул к телевизору.

Между группой зданий и грузовиками показалась фигура в униформе Стива. Баки сразу понял, что это не он, а… Беннер? Может, Бартон, но Баки не был уверен, пока мужчина не начал двигаться — в руках у него был щит Стива, и он пытался держаться так же — прямо, широко разведя плечи, как обычно держался Стив.

Он услышал голос Стива — в обзор камеры попало немного его лица, он был где-то в затемненном помещении, может, все еще в квинджете: он просил кого-то мирно выйти наружу, теперь, когда он прибыл на место.

Если они потребовали Стива, и Стив решил, что идти лично не стоит, значит…

Полыхнуло синим, и Баки увидел, как огонь облизал фигуру Стива, увидел что-то, ужасно похожее на дезинтеграцию — и вот уже из обрывков униформы Стива вышагнул Халк, отшвырнул щит и, взревев, рванул в сторону синего взрыва.

Баки смотрел, едва дыша. Он видел, как Халк несся к домам, видел, как нарезает круги Железный Человек, и слышал голос Стива, но еще — в нос била вонь траншеи пополам с табаком сигары Дугана. Он слышал голоса своей команды, видел, как навстречу катятся танки, стреляя синим огнем.

Он не мог ничего — только молиться о милосердии, потому что в том, что он видел, его не было.

Он упал на колени, на отрывая взгляда от экрана. В груди болело. Он загнанно дышал — но воздуха не было, и он не мог отвести глаз от синего огня. Там был Стив, и для защиты у него — только щит, и если он пропустит, всего лишь раз пропустит…

Он почувствовал, как кто-то опустился на колени рядом, плечом к плечу, и низкий голос, приглушенный шумом битвы… голос Стива, грохот танков, наступающих из темноты, кричащие люди, его собственное прерывистое дыхание.

— Sancta Maria, Mater Dei**, — сказал еще один голос, и губы Баки автоматически зашевелились в такт. — Ora pro nobis peccatoribus nunc et in hora mortis.

«Молись за нас грешных, сейчас и в наш смертный час».

— Ave Maria, — снова произнес отец Рош, и Баки, выровняв дыхание, начал повторять за ним до конца молитвы, снова и снова произнося знакомые слова.

Он ни разу не отвел глаз от Стива. Стив ни разу не пропустил удар, виртуозно отражая их щитом, но синий огонь не прекращался. Баки наконец понял, что Стив вызывает огонь на себя, позволяя остальным добраться до стрелков, но все равно отвести глаз от Стива, даже чтобы оценить тактику, вышло у него не лучше, чем перестать молиться.

Когда Стив остановился, губы Баки, двигавшиеся словно сами по себе, вдруг онемели. Стив поднялся из полуприсяда, слегка опустив щит, и Баки закричал: 

— Нет!

Отец Рош даже не запнулся, продолжая повторять слова молитвы, но Баки потерял ритм и мог только смотреть. Стив, однако, просто стоял — огня больше не было. Баки потребовалась целая минута, чтобы отвести от него взгляд и заметить, что это не просто небольшая передышка: сражение было окончено.

К Стиву подошла Наташа безо всякой защиты, а Тони, поднявший лицевой щиток костюма, завис на уровне глаз Халка, убедительно жестикулируя. Сэм спустился откуда-то сверху, откуда, должно быть, контролировал происходящее, и кивнул в сторону Наташи. Она повернулась — перед Баки мелькнул оторванный рукав.

Сэм подошел ближе, явно собираясь проинспектировать, что там, а Стив развернулся, закрывая их собой — и Баки закричал его имя во всю силу легких.

Он и сам не понял, что видит, пока Стив вскидывал щит, отбрасывая всполох синего огня от себя, Сэма и Наташи. Второго залпа не последовало, и Баки тут же увидел стрелка — тот стоял на руинах одного из домов: просто ребенок, вряд ли больше двадцати, с оружием в руках, которое, наверное, было вполовину его собственного веса.

Руки Баки сомкнулись вокруг винтовки — которой даже не было в руках, — пока губы продолжали шептать молитву. Это был его выход, его выстрел — поэтому он и должен быть со Стивом на поле боя. Стив все еще прикрывал Сэма с Наташей, в процессе мешая им стрелять. И они не могли запустить туда Халка, в руинах могли быть другие дети, и Старку пришлось отвлечься, сдерживая его.

Им нужен был Баки — если бы он был там, то уже снял бы пацана, сразу, как только тот выстрелил в Стива. Он бы сделал это еще до того, как остальные заметили, настолько тот юн. И это бы был груз на его совести — и больше ничьей.

Хотя казалось, что все это длилась несколько дней, отец Рош успел произнести едва ли пяток слов молитвы, как что-то врезалось в оружие, что держал парень. Оно заискрило всполохами, и парень отшвырнул его, высоко поднимая руки, и быстрее, чем кто-то из Мстителей успел с места двинуться, из укрытия выбежали еще два его ровесника, ухватили его, пытаясь то ли прикрыть, то ли помешать попробовать еще раз.

На макушке дерева показался Бартон — он шел, как канатоходец, по тонкой ветке, тянувшейся к одному из зданий; Сэм выбрался из-за щита Стива и, расправив крылья, взмыл в воздух, чтобы спустить Бартона на землю.

Баки опустил голову, и спрятал лицо в ладони, резко дыша. Конечно, у Стива уже есть снайпер. Снайпер, которому даже убивать не нужно, кто не заставит Стива чувствовать себя виноватым за жизни, отнятые под его командованием. Конечно, он сам Стиву и даром не нужен.

Отец Рош положил руку ему на правое плечо и тихо произнес: 

— Gloria Patri et Filio…

«Слава Отцу и Сыну…»

Баки присоединился к нему, опуская руки и поднимая глаза на экран, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что Стив благополучно справился, как и вся его команда. 

— Nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum.

«Ныне, присно и во веки веков. Аминь».

Стив снова опустил щит и потянулся к одному из кармашков на поясе костюма. Баки не сразу сообразил, что он там достал, пока не услышал, как на другом конце дивана звонит его телефона.

Баки рванул прямо через спинку, неловко перекатившись с другой стороны, немедленно схватил звонящий аппарат, упавший между диваном и журнальным столиком, и с силой вдавил палец в зеленую кнопку.

— Стив, — выдохнул он и больше не смог произнести ни слова: горячка битвы еще сковывала легкие и сдавливала сердце, но все уже было кончено. Еще минута, и он сможет нормально дышать.

Стив улыбался с экрана телефона — был он грязным и потным, но явно довольным: работа была выполнена как надо. Они справились без потерь.

— Эй, Бак. Ты это видел?

Баки судорожно кивнул, чувствуя как снова начинает биться сердце, как кружится от остаточной волны адреналина голова, и просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Ты просто придурок.

— Да, так и подумал, что план тебе не понравится, — сказал Стив, который выглядел абсолютно довольным собой в своей знакомой манере — когда все прошло хорошо вопреки, казалось бы, всем законам, людским и божественным. — Решил напоследок откатать все эти тактики, до того, как ты выйдешь с нами в поле и запретишь мне.

— Из меня бы вышел лучший поддельный Кэп, чем из Беннера, — заметил Баки, даже не удосужившись прокомментировать последнее высказывание Стив. Он уже столько слов произнес на тему носить чертов щит как надо — он сам по себе уже являлся мишенью! — что хватило бы на несколько жизней им обоим. И если это не сработало в сорок четвертом, то с чего бы что-то изменилось сейчас.

— Может, в следующий раз, — широко улыбнулся Стив. — Бак, мне пора, надо тут прибраться…

— Да, иди, — сказал Баки и разрешающе махнул рукой. — Топай.

Стив посмотрел на него ищуще, прищурив глаза. 

— А ты… было нормально все это наблюдать? Я должен был…

— А у меня была компания, — беззаботно сказал Баки. — Святой отец зашел посидеть со мной. Уверен, мы отразили столько же выстрелов, сколько и щит.

Стив глянул куда-то ему за плечо, но Баки знал, что святой отец вне зоны видимости, где-то за диваном. Тарелка с печеньем на столике так и осталась нетронутой.

— Я рад, что ты был не один, — серьезно сказал Стив. — И спасибо за ваши молитвы.

— А что еще мне оставалось? — спросил Баки и перед тем, как Стив успел что-то на это сказать, добавил: — Иди давай, работа ждет. Не взваливай все на команду.

Баки положил телефон на столик, экраном вниз, и увидел, что Джарвис уже заменил картинку на экране — теперь там была карта с местоположением Мстителей где-то в Колорадо, и прямоугольники с жизненными показателями. Сердце Халка пульсировало зеленым, тогда как у остальных — красным. 

Баки повернулся к отцу Рошу — тот стоял с другой стороны дивана, взгляд у него был слегка обеспокоенным.

Баки отмахнулся. 

— Он все понимает, я просто… не хочу отвлекать его, пока он все еще посреди всего этого. Я… он в порядке, безопасности. Я это понимаю.

Святой отец медленно кивнул. 

— Хорошо, только, пожалуйста, понимайте и то, что у вас есть люди, с которыми можно говорить о чем угодно. Сейчас и в любое другое время, неважно, происходит что-то драматическое или нет. Если вы не против, я бы задержался с вами еще ненадолго.

Баки послушно кивнул. Вспомнив, он поднял телефон и открыл чат с сообщениями. Там была целая батарея не отвеченных — похоже, Эндрюс видел новости или получил уведомление по каким-то своим каналам, и рассказал Дункану. Последнее сообщение: «вечеринка закончилась, хорошие парни победили, порядок» от Эндрюса и «слава богу» от Дункана.

Баки написал: «Спасибо, парни. Что не оставили одного».

Когда он оторвался от экрана, то увидел, что отец Рош смотрит на него так мягко, что, похоже, внутри явно потешается. Но прежде чем Баки успел извиниться за плохие манеры — надо же было так схватиться за телефон, — святой отец покачал головой и сказал: 

— Я вижу, вы хороших руках. Если я сейчас уйду — вы же будете в порядке?

Баки быстро кивнул. 

— Я… да. Спасибо, святой отец. Спасибо, что пришли.

— Вы же один из моей паствы. Да и занят я был проглядыванием газет, то еще, скажу вам, занятие. Так что, Баки, не стесняйтесь, звоните снова, в любое время.

Баки улыбнулся и пошел проводить святого отца до лифта. Как только лифт подъехал, святой отец добавил: 

— Вы же знаете, молиться можно в любое время. _Он_ слушает всегда, неважно, срочно это или нет.

— Да, святой отец, — сказал Баки, и отец Рош посмотрел на него так, что стало ясно: он не верит, что Баки станет молиться о чем-то, что не касается жизни или смерти.

Двери лифта закрылись. Баки постоял минуту, размышляя: а что, если это и правда по-настоящему? Что, если Бог — существует, как Джарвис, только на целый мир? Что, если от него нельзя спрятаться, но при этом он все время слушает и предлагает помощь если только вам посчастливилось правильно сформулировать вопрос?

Секунду он крутил эту мысль в голове — а затем она ушла, оставив его со странной возбужденностью после битвы, в которой он даже не участвовал. Да, в некоторым смысле он был там, даже если и не мог ничего сделать, только смотреть и молиться, но энергия гуляла по телу вместе со странной дрожью предвкушения пополам со страхом, таким знакомым.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить — он чувствовал что-то похожее в месяцы между хелликериерами и Медкомом. Ощущение, что приходило с концом миссии, ожидание ремонта, обслуживания и возвращения в крио.

Ну, обычно туда вписывалось кое-что еще, особенно если он был ранен.

Вот и хорошо, подумал он, разворачиваясь в сторону комнаты без наблюдения. Этим можно воспользоваться. Должно помочь. И в этот раз я все сделаю правильно.

Он справится. Он чувствовал это. Стив закончил миссию, не пострадав, и теперь очередь Баки браться за свою.

*M203 (разг. назв. Two-oh-Three, «два-ноль-три») — 40-мм подствольный гранатомёт  
** Святая Мария, матерь божья.


	28. Chapter 28

Баки вернулся в свою спальню и взял сверток, оставшийся с прошлой ночи. У кровати он опустился на колени и вытащил сумку с формой, сунул под мышку и отнес вместе со свертком в «триггерную» комнату.

— Сержант Барнс, — позвал Джарвис перед тем, как он закрыл за собой дверь. — Если пожелаете, я могу позвонить кому-нибудь еще.

— Теперь я в порядке, Джарвис, — сказал Баки. У него был план. И на этот раз все должно было сработать. — Нет необходимости. Но все равно спасибо.

— Если вам требуется еще какая-то помощь — я здесь именно для этого, — настойчиво произнес Джарвис, но Баки просто захлопнул дверь.

— Джарвис? — позвал он, оказавшись внутри.

Ответа не последовало, даже после того, как он прижал ухо к двери. Он остался в одиночестве — не слышимый и не видимый.

Баки уронил сумку на кровать, вытащил форму и сложил стопкой, отдельно от шокера, стяжек и смазки, а затем достал форменный пояс. Он сложил его и сильно потянул, но плетеная ткань хорошо — жестко — держала форму, при этом не резала краями. То, что надо.

Узла на ремне особо не завяжешь, но он сможет обойтись и без этого. Баки набрал пригоршню стяжек. Он пропустил хвост ремня через пряжку, сделав петлю, а затем обернул свободный конец вокруг боковых поручней стальной кровати. В конце концов, кровать была спроектирована под особые нужды и была достаточно прочной, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность. Пусть делает свою работу, даже если и не совсем в том направлении, что было задумано.

Закрепив конец ремня вдоль грядушки полудюжиной стяжек, он обернул петлю с пряжкой вокруг правой руки и навалился всем весом. Когда он потянул сильнее, хвост немного поехал, но затем укрепленный конец ремня дошел до пластика стяжек и встал намертво. Именно так, как надо. Не больше и не меньше.

Баки выпустил пояс, так что петля теперь свободно свисала с поручня кровати, и пошел за остальными нужными предметами.

Шокер. Выключатель для левой руки. Бутылка смазки.

Он закрепил выключатель, пока не активируя, а затем взял смазку в левую руку, а шокер в правую.

Он пощелкал шокером, проверяя, какие есть опции. В удавке у него не будет особо много возможностей для передышки. Он планировал держаться от металлического каркаса кровати подальше, но пояс будет держать его почти вплотную. А значит, если он даст себе разряд и дернется назад, электричество пройдет прямо через него и наэлектризует грядушку кровати. Или же…

Баки вытянул шокер на всю длину, наклонил немного и коснулся металлического каркаса. Комната наполнилась тихим колким гудением, таким, что скорее чувствуешь, чем слышишь. Пальцем ноги Баки коснулся одного из столбиков кровати — и боль пронзила его, пронеслась по ноге и разлилась по всему телу, словно пытаясь совершить полный круг.

Он инстинктивно отпрянул, убирая ногу и шокер от кровати, но все тело продолжало гудеть остаточным возбуждением после увиденной миссии, удвоенной обещанием боли. Сердце загнанно заколотилось в груди, и хотя у него даже не начало еще вставать, он вдруг ярко осознал, как член касается нижнего белья.

Все было таким реальным. Он мог почувствовать — так же, как прошлой ночью в ванной — удовольствие, спрятанное под всей этой болью. Да он уже был на полпути, адреналин с миссией вызвали в памяти бесчисленные разы с техниками, с его собственной группой захвата, пока те ждали эвакуации — или даже во время. Все это было тут, в памяти. У него получится.

Он не собирался больше сидеть и смотреть, умоляя кого-то, кто может — или не может — услышать. Теперь у него своя миссия.

Его. Его тело. Его план. Да, он немного импровизировал, но он был за главного, и именно его задачей было адаптировать план под обстоятельства, с которыми он встретился на месте.

Баки затянул стяжку на кнопке включения шокера, заклинив его на самом слабом разряде, а затем устроил так, чтобы конец его касался самого дальнего столбика кровати. Как только он окажется в удавке, дотянуться до шокера будет невозможно. Он тронул каркас пальцем, будто плиту проверял, разгорелась ли, и тут же отдернул руку — за мгновение до того, как боль обрушилась на него.

Все работало.

Он снял рубашку и расстегнул ширинку, стянув джинсы с трусами до середины бедер — отлично, так они немного стреножили его. Член свободно упал на бедро, и Баки нежно, дружески сжал его. Он потер головку большим пальцем — и у него перехватило дыхание от того, как это ощущалось: удовольствие почти рядом, почти на поверхности.

Баки опустился на колени, повернувшись спиной к кровати, осторожно к ней подполз. Он подобрал смазку и поставил рядом с коленом. Расставил ступни так, чтобы они не сразу коснулись одной из ножек кровати.

Поручни кровати теперь были у него за спиной, на уровне плеч. Если он откинется назад, все его тело получит разряд от шокера, проведенный металлическим каркасом.

Он поднял руку и активировал выключатель руки — та тут же упала мертвым грузом.

Сердце заколотилось еще быстрее. Из-за близости наэлектризованного металла волоски на шее встали дыбом. Правой рукой он подхватил удавку из ремня и, надев на голову, протащил до шеи.

Баки подвигал головой, чувствуя, как жесткое плетение нейлоновых нитей ремня прилегает к коже. Он чуть наклонился вперед, ощущая натяжение, усиливающееся при движении.

Он взял член в руку и мысленно обратился к тому месту в голове, где хранились детали, касающиеся миссий. Теперь туда добраться было не так-то просто — появились другие вещи, захламившие пространство — но сейчас ему нужно было убедиться, что он идет по правильному пути. Если это все сработает — когда он заставит это сработать… он не мог позволить, чтобы что-то пошло не так из-за какой-то его ошибки. Только плана было не достаточно. Должно быть как на настоящей миссии.

Он должен кончить. Должен, чего бы это ни стоило, и он кончит. Боль значения не имеет. Как и возможный ущерб.

Чтобы поднять смазку, пришлось немного натянуть пояс — и он справился, ничего не стартовав раньше времени. Он выдавил немного в ладонь и пару раз прошелся по члену.

Он вспомнил бесконечную череду техников, которые расстегивали ему штаны, смазывали ладонь, пока он трясся после обнуления. Они позволяли ему, обдолбанно-послушному и нечеловечески спокойному, эту маленькую дозу удовольствия. То, что не выходило уже несколько месяцев, тогда было обыденным, процедурой — даже частью процедуры. Тогда он и не задумывался, что что-то может не получиться.

И он снова сможет. Боль не имеет значения. Он снова испытает это — сам, не позволит никому другому сделать с ним такое.

Он закрыл глаза и упал вперед. Тело завалилось — и пояс выдержал вес, туго охватывая горло. Он наклонился сильнее, затягивая туже. Рот его практически рефлекторно распахнулся в попытке втянуть больше воздуха, сердце колотилось — кислород, ему нужен кислород! — но боль в груди и давление в черепе нарастали медленнее.

Затем перед глазами начало темнеть, а язык вывалился изо рта, и он вспомнил, как Гриша пихал член ему прямо в горло. Вспомнил, как голову держали под водой, вспомнил кнут на шее, тяжелый сапог на горле…

Когда в глазах потемнело, рука совершила несколько лихорадочных движений. Он почувствовал несколько обрывочных вспышек удовольствия из-за внезапности, но понимал, что далеко на этом не уедешь. Он двинулся назад, ослабляя давление на горло, — и в ту же секунду его окатило огнем, пронизывающим все тело от плеч до пальцев ног, и под этим огнем во всем теле словно врубили свет.

Он закричал и дернулся вперед, распятый между болью и нехваткой воздуха.

Рука все еще была на члене — и он знал, что надо делать. Выкрикнув еще раз — слабее, лишь эхо того, первого раза, он начал яростно себе дрочить.

И следующим звуком было почти рыдание — от удовольствия, что нарастало с каждым прикосновением, чистое и совершенное посреди всей этой боли. Такое знакомое, такое правильное, словно срасталась сломанная кость или вставал на место выбитый сустав. Так оно и должно было быть — такие ощущения, такая тяжесть в руках.

Он откинул голову назад, тут же почувствовав натяжение пояса и предупреждающее шипение электричества. Он вздохнул, крепче обхватил член и снова упал вперед.

Как только пояс полностью перекрыл горло, он перестал дышать, каким-то дальним уголком сознания понимая, что этот последний вдох был игрой в поддавки, но продолжая двигать рукой. Минуту спустя лицо его стало раскаленно-красным, кровь билась о стенки черепа, а все тело горело от нехватки кислорода. Он остался в том же положении — он должен был, должен был оставаться так, пока действительно не сможет больше, он это знал. В этом — миссия. Стоять и дрочить.

Когда пульсирующая, удушающая боль и тьма почти уничтожили удовольствие, он дернулся назад в неконтролируемом порыве.

Какой-то инстинкт заставил его остановиться — как ловишь себя на краю обрыва, затормозив в последнюю секунду. Он слышал гул электричества, текущего по металлу, и на какую-то безумную секунду, втягивая воздух в рот, он почувствовал, как внутри все трепещет от ужаса, что сильнее боли, острее удовольствия, ужаса понимания, что сделает с ним электричество, как пронесется через него, обнуляя подчистую, понимания, что он ничего, абсолютно ничего не сможет с этим поделать.

Что-то внутри него отпрянуло от этой вспышки ужаса, пока все остальное тело оставалось неподвижным. Что-то ломалось внутри, ломалось так, что он чувствовал это почти физически — и ужас ушел.

Он был спокоен.

Он знал свою миссию.

Знал, что должен сделать.

Страха больше не было — только понимание, что он выполняет то, что обязан выполнить. Удовольствие становилось все более всеобъемлющим с каждым прикосновением, и если не все физические реакции тела сейчас находились под его контролем — что ж, это соответствовало характеру миссии. Он валился назад — и падал вперед, снова и снова, дыхание обрывалось — и тело прошивало огнем. Но он ни на секунду не забывал про миссию. Ни на секунду не забывал двигать рукой по члену, извлекая удовольствие из собственного тела, как было приказано…

Нет, он решил…

— Не приказано… ему должно было быть приказано…

Он качнулся вперед — и рухнул на пол под звук разрываемого пластика. Левое плечо упало первым, принимая большую часть удара на себя, и в течение нескольких безумных секунд он лежал, вжавшись лицом в деревянный пол, все еще гладя себя в попытке завершить миссию. Но член уже опал, и тут же, разом, обрушилось понимание, где он, и вся горячка, боль и удовольствие тут же растаяли в осознании — миссия провалена.

Баки на мгновение закрыл глаза, дыхание его замедлилось, и, осознав неизбежное, он прекратил гладить себя. Он был близко, боже, как же он был близко — и как же хорошо было в моменты без боли. Одна его рука была по-прежнему обернута вокруг члена, вторая — мертва; ему хотелось что-то сломать, но вместо этого он с ощутимым усилием перенаправил импульс в звук, застонав в пол. 

— Проклятье.

Он перевернулся на бок, заглянув под кровать, и увидел пригоршню порванных стяжек, оказавшихся в буквальном смысле слабым звеном. «Провал по вине материала», случается. Он мог бы прикинуть, что его вес будет слишком большим и то, что предназначено для обычных, пусть и контролирующих себя людей, не выдержит, даже если использовать несколько, чтобы распределить вес.

На этой раз его вины не было. Проблема была не в его упорстве, воле или усердии. Он бы справился, если бы выдержали стяжки.

В следующий раз он возьмет что-то попрочнее. В следующий раз все получится; он же был так близко, так близко, что практически чувствовал это. Все, что он должен сделать — помнить о миссии и подобрать соответствующее оборудование, и тогда он доберется до цели. Он сможет. Он сможет себя починить, или хотя бы добьется удовлетворительных результатов, которые можно показать. Прогресс уже есть. Он точно на правильном пути.

Рука его все еще лежала на скользком от смазки члене — и он снова дружески сжал его; полученные результаты ему все больше и больше нравились. Сейчас от прикосновения он не чувствовал ничего — но это было неважно. Он знал, как сделать так, чтобы почувствовать. И в следующий раз он все сделает правильно.

__

Все следующее занятие с Падфилдом Баки рассказывал, как наблюдал за Стивом и как смотрел ролики о том, как сражение выглядело для тех, кто следил за ним в новостях. Он рассказал, как ему было страшно, каким беспомощным он себя чувствовал, даже о том, что он бы сделал тот выстрел. Падфилд все выслушал, а потом они это обсудили; было просто сфокусироваться лишь на этом, позабыв на час, что примечательного случилось сразу после.

Они закончили, но Стив все еще не вернулся. Баки провел час с Дженнифер и ее многочисленными проводами, а также с компьютерным экраном с цифрами, которые Баки было не под силу изменить, что бы он ни делал. Она снова повторяла, что это нормально. Он же только начал, говорила она. У него все получится со временем.

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, не сказав ей, что ему это нужно прямо сейчас. У него в черепушке все еще билась триггерная фраза, готовая в любой момент парализовать его, и он не мог ничего с ней поделать, пока не разберется вот с этим. Но какой смысл спорить с уже составленным расписанием? Теперь это в юрисдикции Падфилда, а у него есть собственные занятия, которые он будет делать с той скоростью, которую выбирает сам. Так что он улыбнулся Дженнифер, а потом даже подмигнул.

Когда Стив вернулся домой, он вышел из лифта уже в гражданском, со щитом в руке. Выглядел он измученным. Баки тут же почувствовал себя виноватым — у него-то был такой легкий день: он смотрел телек, прятался, чтобы подрочить, провел пару часов, сидя на мягком диване с докторами… пока Стив там сражался.

— Привет, — мягко сказал Баки, подходя ко Стиву с распростертыми объятиями.

Стив благодарно на него посмотрел. Он повесил щит на крюк у двери, а затем практически упал Баки в руки, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи. На секунду Баки подумал, что если бы от пояса остался след, Стив бы целовал именно его сейчас, поэтому он отодвинулся в сторону, не выпуская Стива из объятий. Ощущение было странным, одновременно и старое, и новое — быть тем, кто дарит покой.

— Так плохо? — спросил Баки.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Ты же сам видел. Ничего хорошего. Но оружие теперь у нас, и мы освободили детей. Они в безопасности — ну, насколько мы можем гарантировать.

Баки держался совершенно ровно — снайперски ровно; он словно снова увидел того парня с большой пушкой, целящегося в Стива. Нет, он не собирается про это думать, не сейчас, со Стивом в руках, не тогда, когда все закончено.

— И ты позаботился, чтобы твоя команда тоже была дома и в безопасности, — напомнил ему Баки. — И все закончилось, во всяком случае, на сегодня.

Стив слабо кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Баки мягко потерся носом о его висок, вдыхая запах свежевымытого тела, с нотками пота и пороха под ним. Он посчитал, сколько прошло времени со сражения, и прикинул, как выглядел сегодняшний день Стива.

— Ты ешь с командой? — спросил Баки.

Стив вяло пожал плечами, но чуть выпрямился, оглядывая квартиру, словно ожидая, что где-то там притаилась еда — или, может быть, команда. 

— Да, какое-то время назад. Кто-то принес нам огромный мешок бутербродов, пока мы прибирались на месте происшествия. Мы уничтожили все минут за пятнадцать, усевшись прямо на землю.  
Баки кивнул:  
— Тогда ужин.  
Стив кивнул тоже, соглашаясь. Баки видел, как он собирается, готовясь выполнить еще одну работу.  
Баки пришло в голову, что ведь именно Стив отвечает у них за приготовление еды; Баки даже не знал, как она в квартиру попадает. Это не говоря уже о том, что он понятия не имел, что случается с грязными тарелками — да и кто вообще тут убирается. Он ничего такого не делал, а Стив никогда и не был чистюлей.  
Не то чтобы сейчас что-то из этого было важно — но Баки хотелось сделать свою часть работы.  
— Джарвис, — позвал Баки. — Ты знаешь, что ест Стив, если выпал тяжелый день?  
Стив пораженно на него посмотрел. Баки мягко положил руки ему на плечи и потянул на себя, так что Стив снова растекся в его объятии.  
— Да, — ответил Джарвис. — у меня есть несколько ссылок на заказы в соответствующих случаях, и определенные тенденции явно прослеживаются. Хотите список?  
— Просто закажи, чтобы хватило на двоих, и сообщи мне, когда доставят, — попросил Баки. — Спасибо.  
— Я, как и обычно, готов помочь, сержант Барнс.  
Баки посмотрел вверх. Ему почему-то показалось, что он услышал легкий сарказм, но он не собирался позволять Джарвису лезть в свои дела, не больше, чем кому-то еще, и уж конечно, он не собирался позволять, чтобы подобное звучало, когда Стив был рядом.  
— Очень ценю, — сказал он, полностью переключая внимание на Стива и то, чтобы довести его до ближайшего дивана.  
— Мы можем, — сказал Стив, когда они сели на диван — вернее, сел Баки, а Стив просто растекся, не обращая внимания, что за диван под ним и помещается ли он. Это даже выглядело неудобно, но Стив обмяк и, похоже, двигаться не собирался. — Эм… телек.  
Баки фыркнул.  
— Стиви, здесь тоже хорошо.  
— Прости, из меня сегодня плохая компания, — сказал Стив, но вес его теплого тела так прижимал Баки к дивану, что Баки подумал — он уже лет семьдесят не испытывал это тихое, приятное ощущение нужности другому человеку.  
— Вовсе нет. Давай, закрывай глазки, отдохни, пока ужин не принесут, — сказал Баки.  
— Да я вообще и не устал, — возмутился Стив, но пробормотал он это едва слышно и Баки в плечо. Тело его растеклось по Баки, и казалось, в нем и костей-то нет. Когда Стив задремал, Баки просто сидел под ним, мягко перебирая волосы.

— Сержант, — тихо позвал Джарвис прямо возле уха Баки, явно стараясь не разбудить Стива. — Ваш заказ будет доставлен лифтом примерно через две минуты.

— Спасибо, — так же тихо ответил Баки. Он легко потряс Стива за плечо. — Ты все еще не устал, приятель?

— Да, я в порядке, — пробормотал Стив, зарываясь обратно Баки в плечо.

— Ты тут вообще-то спишь, — отметил, улыбнувшись, Баки.

Он уже и позабыл, что Стив так делал — и вот это вернулось снова. Стив мог довести себя до такой степени усталости, что если его усадить, он даже разговор мог поддержать и глаза держать открытыми, если где-то не в безопасном месте — но при этом он будет соглашаться со всем, что ему ни сказать, неважно, как нелепо бы это ни звучало. И спать при этом крепким сном.

На секунду Баки задумался, может ли Стив вот так целые миссии проводить, во сне и со всем соглашаясь. А потом подумал — нет. Он — не я.

— Стив, — позвал он резче, встряхивая его.

Стив резко сел, моргая. 

— Что? Да, все в порядке, Бак. Я в порядке.

Баки покачал головой. 

— Ужин принесли. Пойду заберу.

Стив кивнул и попытался встать, но Баки толкнул его обратно на диван. Стив остался на месте, и Баки пошел к лифту в одиночку. Дверь открылась сразу, как только он до нее дошел — на полу стоял большой бумажный пакет. От него разливались ароматы воскресного ужина: жареная курица с овощами, картофельное пюре, хороший свежий хлеб, топленое масло и много, много подливки.

Пока Баки нес пакет на диван, рот у него наполнился слюной. Стив тоже заметно ожил, едва зачуяв запах. Еда была упакована в пластиковые коробки, но кто-то не поскупился и положил вполне приличные столовые приборы, обернутые в тканевые салфетки, а также целый шоколадный торт в обливной глазури, упакованный в прозрачный пластик, и шесть упаковок пива в темно-коричневых бутылках.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — сказал Баки и ухмыльнулся Стиву — они произнесли это в унисон.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, искренняя радость проступила даже сквозь изможденность. Они поели, в основном в тишине, нарушаемой лишь довольным ворчанием Стива, поглощающего еду, да Баки, хмыкающего над этими звуками.

Стив все больше вел себя так, словно ему бросили вызов. Он издавал все больше непристойных звуков, восторгаясь едой — и в тот момент, когда он слизывал шоколадную глазурь с вилки, Баки понял, что так ошеломительно сильно его хочет, что отсутствие стояка было настоящим шоком.

Хотя это и не важно. Он знал, что скоро все будет, когда придет время, когда он соблюдет все параметры. Сейчас же, все что ему нужно — это Стив, вот такой: счастливый, накормленный, потому что Баки о нем позаботился.

Он потянулся и схватил Стива за руку. Попытался вытащил вилку у него из пальцев, словно Стив мог ненароком заколоть его, и притянул к себе. Стив облизал губы, выжидая, а Баки, издав собственный непристойный звук, двинулся вперед сам.

Стив таял под его губами, позволив Баки уложить себя обратно на подушки, с готовностью открывая рот навстречу поцелую. Баки навалился на него, плотно прижимаясь; он с силой сжал запястье Стива, и тот наконец выпустил вилку. В ответ на это Баки отпустил его руку и обхватил лицо Стива ладонями. Он целовал его медленно и сладко, тщательно, нежно притираясь всем телом.

Стив положил одну руку ему на поясницу, вторую на бедро. Баки скользил по нему, только чтобы чувствовать, что руки все еще на нем. Стив позволял ему вести, но Баки чувствовал — в каждом прикосновении губ, каждом касании пальцев — как же ему это нужно.

— Скажи, что хочешь, — прошептал Баки между поцелуями, уронив руки Стиву на грудь. Он мог бы закончить начатое, и Стив пошел бы в постель удовлетворенным, видя сны про Баки вместо битвы.

Стив покачал головой и потянулся выше, ухватывая еще один поцелуй, прежде чем отпустить и сказать: 

— Только это, Бак.

Баки двинул бедрами, прижимаясь к ширинке Стива, чтобы убедиться в том, что и так знал — у Стива стоит. Стив хотел бы больше, чем поцелуи.

Стив еще раз покачал головой, словно слыша безмолвные аргументы Баки. 

— Не хочу ничего, что не смогу разделить с тобой, Бак. Не сегодня. Давай еще немного поваляемся на диване. М?

Баки разочарованно выдохнул. 

— Стив, тебе не надо…

— Баки, — чуть резче обычного сказал Стив, и Баки моментально застыл.

Он посмотрел на него внимательнее и увидел, что Стив так же разочарован, как и он, и выглядит теперь даже более измученным.

— Я вот этого хочу, — сказал Стив тихо, но отчетливо. — Только этого. Правда. Хорошо? Не довольствуюсь меньшим — я говорю прямо, чего хочу — и хочу я быть здесь и с тобой, вот так.

Баки кивнул. Он не мог давить на Стива, заставляя рассказать то, что он на самом деле думает. Не мог сделать так, чтобы Стив разрешил дать ему больше, дать то, чего он на самом деле хочет. Баки подавил волну бездумного желания и эхо той беспомощности, что застряла в нем с утра — он все еще не был со Стивом, все еще не мог ему помочь.

Но он и правда был близко. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Стива еще раз — медленно и нежно. Если Стив хочет так — Баки даст ему то, что он хочет. 

Стив вздохнул и притянул его еще ближе, целуя, еще и еще, пока Баки не позабыл, что хотел чего-то другого.


	29. Chapter 29

На следующий день Стив смылся прямо с раннего утра, на пороге виновато улыбнувшись: 

— У меня весь день отчет по миссии — будет та еще мясорубка. Молись за меня.

Баки хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди; дождавшись, пока двери лифта за Стивом почти закроются, он крикнул ему вслед: 

— Значит, я буду весь день смотреть новости!

Спустя пять минут он получил смску от Стива — тот, видимо, все это время подбирал правильные слова: «Я не говорю тебе не смотреть, но, поверь, там не будет ничего такого, что ты бы хотел увидеть».

По правде сказать, в этом Баки не сомневался. У него было достаточное количество пост-операционных разборов с Ревущими Коммандос, чтобы понять, как сильно он не любит, когда Стива возят мордой по столу — а ведь обычно это делал Филлипс или другие вполне достойные офицеры из разведки. Он почти не видел, как Стив работал с репортерами, а те пару раз, когда он участвовал в кинохрониках, все было в стиле «старый добрый Капитан Америка», мило и безобидно. Стиву все это тоже не особо нравилось — но он натягивал сценическую маску и делал все нужные телодвижения.

С репортерами, выспрашивающими про миссию, будет, наверное, особенно жестоко. Тем более учитывая, что Баки не будет рядом, а значит, некому будет оттащить Стива в укромный уголок и немного расслабить. Впрочем, теперь — и Баки это прекрасно понимал — теперь Стив не позволит ему позаботиться о себе даже после того, как все закончилось — это в плюс к тому, что Баки и так бесполезен на миссиях.

Стив прав. Баки не хотел этого видеть. Поэтому он держался подальше от телевизора, а когда даже тренировка не отвлекла, спустился на стрельбище.

К его удивлению, так уже кто-то был — самая дальняя кабинка оказалась занята Бартоном, который пускал стрелы из лука, одну за другой. Баки замер на пороге, выжидая, пока Бартон не опустошит весь колчан.

— Я тебя уже увидел, заходи давай, — позвал Бартон и пощелкал пальцами, подзывая расстрелянные мишени, утыканные стрелами как ножами.

Баки подошел к собственному шкафчику и прикинул варианты. Он автоматически взял нож, подкинул его — и положил обратно. Нет, нужно тренироваться с разным оружием, не всегда же на миссии у него будет Эс-19.

Перестав придумывать оправдания своему выбору, он взял М4, отнес к соседней с Бартоном кабинке и настроил мишени. Было трудно не обращать внимание на стрелы, стремительно несущиеся из соседней кабинки по хаотично плавающим мишеням, или как напрягались руки Бартона, когда он вытаскивал новую стрелу.

— А тебе никакого интервью, а? — спросил Баки. Неужели Стиву придется отдуваться в одиночку? Нет, с ним наверняка будут Сэм и Наташа, да и Тони любитель покрасоваться.

— Они выпускают меня на люди раз в несколько месяцев, — ответил Бартон, и голос его звучал более ровно, чем вели себя руки. — В интересах безопасности. И не на следующий день после того, как я стрелял в пацана.

Баки, нахмурившись, уставился на М4, зажатую в руках, мысленно прокручивая увиденное вчера. Все его внимание было приковано к Стиву. Может, он и пропустил что-то.

— А когда ты стрелял в пацана?

Рука Бартона замерла на полдороге к колчану.

— Стив сказал, ты смотрел прямой эфир, — очень настороженным тоном заметил он.

— Да, — сказал Баки и, устав говорить через перегородку, улегся на стойку грудью и заглянул в соседнюю кабинку. Бартон стоял совершенно неподвижно, каждый мускул в его теле дрожал от напряжения. И хотя головы он не поднял, взгляд его был прикован к Баки.

— Тогда ты видел, — сказал Бартон и, резко переходя в движение, рванул из колчана стрелу, а следом за ней еще одну. — Не пропустил бы. Никто не пропустил.

Баки недоверчиво вздохнул. 

— Тот последний выстрел? Бартон, да я бы мозгами этого парнишки стенку разукрасил.

Бартон снова замер — на этот раз совершенно по-другому, вытянувшись, рука его дернулась к колчану, словно он собрался использовать его в качестве дубины.

Следя за руками Бартона, Баки, однако, лишь пожал плечами. Он мог понять, почему тот завелся, но с другой стороны, в отличие от того же Тони, Бартону он ничего не был должен.

— У меня вообще-то винтовка, — ровно сказал Баки, словно его самого возможный сценарий не доводил до неприятного ощущения в животе. — И я никому не позволю стрелять в Стива. Обычно у меня нет с собой полдюжины хитрых пулек в кармане, и я бы не стал стрелять по оружию.

Бартона немного отпустило, и Баки закончил, отводя взгляд в сторону: 

— Вот поэтому тебя берут, а я остаюсь тут и развлекаюсь с психиатром. 

Бартон фыркнул. 

— Думаешь, один такой, с психиатром, Барнс? — Баки глянул на него — Бартон как раз вытаскивал стрелы из последней мишени. — И у меня с собой больше, чем шесть разных стрел.

Баки нахмурился. Все стрелы, что Бартон доставал из мишеней выглядели одинаково и обычно. 

— А сколько тебе нужно? Я подумал, жало вдовы на стреле…

— Вообще это была электрострела, — поправил его Бартон.

Баки ухмыльнулся: 

— Электрострела. Ладно, могу себе представить разрывные наконечники, такие, как маленькие гранаты, но что еще может быть? Что еще можно нацепить на стрелу и заставить ее попасть куда надо?

— Вопрос лишь в умении, — веско сказал Бартон, и когда он кивнул на лук в правой руке, выглядело это чисто иллюстративно, безо всякой угрозы.

Баки подумал, что Бартон так же, как и он сам, совершенно сознательно уцепился за тему беседы двумя руками, словно за спасательный плот — но это не означало, что кому-то из них неинтересно.

— И ты даже не подумал о деталях, — продолжил Бартон. — Разрывные, да, круто, но еще можно дымовуху, слезоточивый газ…

Баки отмахнулся. 

— Да это фактически то же самое. Я тоже могу стрелять картечью с дымом или капсулой с газом. Предположим, я смогу упросить Старка спроектировать картечь размером с пулю — и будет та же польза, что и от твоей стрелы.

— Стрела с сеткой, — продолжал Клинт, загибая пальцы и подсчитывая варианты. — Клейкая стрела. Стрела-бумеранг…

— Ну, да, я бы, блин, не хотел пулю-бумеранг, — вставил Баки, слегка поежившись от такого варианта, но Клинт продолжал подсчет.

— Стрела-трос, кстати, не раз спасала мне жизнь.

В голове тут же возникла картинка, ясная и четкая, словно он смотрел видео прямо сейчас: Бартон выстрелил стрелой с тросом, чтобы закрепиться, или, может даже, подстраховать от падения.

— Какой же легкий должен быть трос, чтобы им можно было выстрелить стрелой? — немедленно спросил Баки, наполовину осознанно заставляя свой голос звучать как обычно, поддерживая игру, в то время как мозги просчитывали — трос, достаточно прочный чтобы выдержать вес взрослого мужчины, выдержит и его. — Порвется, наверное, если выстрелить с приличной скоростью…

Бартон покачал головой. 

— Вот теперь ты точно хрень какую-то несешь. Я же сказал, что она спасла мне жизнь? Не рвется она.

Баки глянул на Бартона слегка скептически, хотя тот и выглядел очень уверенно. 

— Ну, может с тобой-то и да, но… — Баки дернул левым плечом, заставив пластины перекалиброваться. — Я-то немного потяжелее.

Бартон покачал головой. 

— Тебе, Барнс, мой трос не порвать.

__

Конечно, простой горизонтальный выстрел был слабым доказательством, так что они решили устроить испытания по всем правилам. Последовавшие за этим переговоры показались странно знакомыми, учитывая, что там было много «ну, давай сделаем это поинтереснее» и «не боишься же, да?», даже если ни один из них не рискнул сказать ничего вроде «да тебе слабо».

Десять минут спустя, в поисках подходящего вертикального пространства, они уже были на дне шахты одного из лифтов недалеко от стрельбища. Какой смысл доказывать, что стрела-трос выдержит вес, не имея возможности этот самый вес уронить?

Джарвис согласился поднять кабину на десять этажей вверх. Тон у него был не особо одобрительный, но тем не менее, он согласился.

— Ну, это время равно очень легкая мишень, — сказал Бартон, глядя вверх. — Просто из уважения к себе, я хотя бы выберу куда хочу попасть… вот между теми четырьмя болтами на ближней стороне.

Баки кивнул и, прищурившись, постарался рассмотреть, куда собрался стрелять Бартон, одновременно готовясь к своей части сделки: поднять их достаточно высоко, чтобы, если трос не выдержит, падать было… интересно. На каждой из стен лифта через регулярные промежутки были выступы, да и небольшие захваты в виде колец под ремни безопасности обслуживающего персонала — как раз поставить руку или ногу.

Бартон опустошил колчан, оставив лишь одну стрелу с катушкой — Баки видел ее раньше в шкафчике Бартона.

На полке за дверью шкафчика — открываемого отпечатком ладони Бартона — лежало еще пять таких катушек. Они были совсем небольшие, а значит, трос был очень гибким и легким, почти наверняка — не металлическим, а значит, и не проводящим…

И Бартон мамой клялся, что трос выдержит их общий вес и не порвется.

Бартон закончил осматривать стены и посмотрел на Баки.

— Еще на пяток этажей вверх?

Баки, измерив расстояние, кивнул и повернулся к нему спиной, без слов предлагая запрыгнуть себе на спину — он предложил это еще в самом начале, после того, как Бартон начал ныть, что ему придется сначала стрелять, а потом карабкаться наверх.

Бартон сначала тронул его правое плечо, предупреждая, а затем запрыгнул, не задумываясь, обвивая ноги вокруг талии Баки. Тот мысленно подготовился к весу другого человека на спине — вообще к тому, что кто-то, кроме Стива, будет так близко, будет держать его в позе, слишком уж близкой к подчиненной. Ему не хотелось бы сбросить Бартона — это определенно испортило бы эксперимент.

— Держаться собираешься? — Бартон касался его спины грудью, но не руками. Баки уже был готов к ощущению надвигающегося удушья, от рук что вот-вот обовьются вокруг его груди, но Бартон не спешил.

— А я что делаю? — Бартон крепче сжал его талию. — Я с шестнадцати лет стреляю с несущейся во весь опор лошади… так что «используй руки для чего-то более полезного, чем хвататься». Как-то так.

Баки, оскалившись, усмехнулся в бетонную стену. 

— Тогда порядок.

Бартон оказался тяжелым, но Баки многократно использовали для перетаскивания грузов команды сопровождения. Пара патронташей, заполненных патронами, и пулемет, привязанный к спине, его особо не замедляли — не замедлит и Бартон. Он подпрыгнул, ухватившись за первый очевидный выступ левой рукой, и подтянулся вверх, и еще выше, едва касаясь пальцами, забрасывая себя все дальше и дальше с каждым рывком. Бартон за спиной ржал и улюлюкал, безо всяких, казалось, усилий держась только ногами, совсем без рук.

Баки вдруг понял, что уже не просто скалится, а улыбается по-настоящему. Ощущения отличались от перетаскивания поклажи — Бартон не использовал его, словно лошадь, с которой недавно так мило сравнил. Это было… весело. На кону ничего не стояло — ни миссия, ни даже пари. Они просто развлекались, как дети, хвастаясь тем, что умели, без зрителей — просто для себя.

Он вошел в ритм, который доставил бы их прямиком к цели, но не успел он толком насладиться, как Бартон сказал: 

— Готов.

Он немного сместился, впервые откидываясь, полностью контролируя каждое движение. Бартон, видимо, уже рассчитал и принял во внимание их траекторию, и остановка под выстрел наверняка была бы воспринята как оскорбление. Баки как раз примерился к следующему выступу, когда Бартон еще раз сдвинулся, примеряясь и пробормотал: 

— Целюсь…

Баки глянул вверх и увидел, что Бартон держит лук над головой, натягивая тетиву почти до плеч Баки, готового к следующему рывку. Он дернул их вверх, и в самый подходящий момент, на высоте броска, почувствовал как костяшки пальцев Бартона мазнули по его шее, выпуская стрелу. Она взлетела вверх по красивой траектории и с громким стуком вошла в нижнюю часть лифта, именно в то место, которое Клинт и собирался поразить, прежде чем они начали восхождение.

Трос, протянувшийся за стрелой, немного провис вначале, но звонко натянулся прямо у цели. И прежде чем стихло эхо от удара стрелы по днищу лифта, Бартон, крепко сжав ногами талию Баки, резко рванул вниз, в центру шахты. Баки все еще держался левой рукой — менее склонной к рефлекторным действиям, но потом заставил себя разжать хватку и, оттолкнувшись от стены, повис вместе с Бартоном на спине.

Он развернулся, когда они проходили узкое место в шахте, обхватив Бартона левой рукой. Что еще более важно — эта позиция давала ему возможность касаться противоположной стены шахты подошвами, гася часть раскачки. И только после того, как он уже это сделал, ему пришло в голову, что так они держатся еще более интимно, чем раньше — лицом к лицо, с рукой поперек груди и ногами Бартона все еще на его талии. Но это скорее походило на близость спарринга, борьбы, и ничего опасного в этом не ощущалось.

— А, блин, эти раскачивания, — пробормотал Бартон, вытягивая ногу чтобы загасить движение. — На открытом пространстве еще хуже.

Их не отнесло так далеко к задней стене, чтобы у Бартона получилось коснуться ее ногой. Теперь ничто не отвлекало от того, что да — они болтались на высоте в пять этажей, на тросе от стелы, впившейся в днище лифта.

— Ого, — сказал Баки так, чтобы в голосе прозвучало изумление. — Не рвется.

— Я же говорил, — голос Бартона звучал чуть напряженно, вероятно, из-за того, что Баки слишком сильно его прижал или из-за усилий держаться прямо. Баки выпрямился и, забросив праву руку поверх плеча Бартона, взялся за трос.

Бартон понятливо повернулся, давая ему лучший доступ, и Баки подтянулся, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Он поднял левую руку и тоже ухватился за трос, проверяя натяжение и текстуру пальцами. Трос был гладким, почти мягким, и явно не собирался обрываться даже под их общим весом.

Баки, усмехнувшись, заглянул Бартону в глаза. 

— Все еще уверен, что я не смогу его порвать?

Бартон посмотрел вниз — без испуга, просто прикидывая. 

— Сбросишь меня с пятого этажа, и Нат переломает все кости в твоем теле, а затем отдаст то, что останется, тому, кому я по-настоящему дорог.

— Ни слова не сказал про сбрасывание тебя, — ответил Баки, думая, знает ли Бартон, каково это — когда кто-то систематически, одну за другой ломает тебе кости. Некоторые не так-то просто сломать; было много шуток на тему, как непросто, например, переломать кости в ладони или ступне.

Например.

— Тогда я вернусь к своему первоначальному заявлению — теперь уже, к слову, доказанному: моя стрела-трос может выдержать нас обоих и не порваться.

— А ты не сказал, что мой вес ее не порвет, — рассеяно сказал Баки, разворачиваясь так, чтобы оказаться позади Бартона. — Ты сказал, что я не порву.

Бартон потянулся и коснулся левой, затянутой в перчатку рукой троса лифта, проверяя, сможет ли он туда перепрыгнуть. Баки хмыкнул и поднялся вверх по тросу — теперь он был выше Бартона на полный рост. Он сжал трос правой рукой, удерживая себя.

Он прижал запястье левой руки к тросу, на полметра пониже, и начал наматывать его на запястье, подтягивая к себе Бартона по несколько сантиметров за раз. Бартон ухватился левой рукой за трос кабины лифта — правой он крепко держал лук, а ноги просто болтались в воздухе.

Намотав на руку приличный кусок троса, он подтянул его так, чтобы тот был прямо у Бартона перед глазами и все было отлично видно даже без снайперского зрения, а потом согнул руку.

Он даже не помнил, откуда это знает; просто знал, что если согнуть руку вот так, пластины вокруг ладони перестроятся, и он сможет разрезать что угодно.

Трос легко, с тихим свистом, разошелся, и Баки опустил руку с остатками, свисающими с запястья.

Бартон, казалось, был весьма впечатлен — точно так же, как восьмилетний Стив Роджерс, когда Баки сделал стойку на руках на пожарной лестнице, не убившись до смерти и не съездив Стиву по лицу. Баки ухмыльнулся, чувствуя такое же незамутненное торжество, как и тогда.

Бартон лишь покачал головой. 

— Джарвис, спусти нас. Барнс должен мне пиво за то, что порвал мой трос.

Баки крепко держался правой рукой за трос — и старался ни о чем не думать, пусть и не мог перестать делать прикидки в голове. Трос все еще удерживал его вес безо всяких проблем.

__

Баки ушел от лифта с пятью метрами почти неразрушимого троса, аккуратно свернутого и убранного в карман, но ему пришлось выждать почти двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем он смог что-то с этим сделать.

Остаток утра он провел с Клинтом, который заявил, что еще слишком рано для выигранного им пива, но зато самое время поучить Баки уважению к стрелковому оружию времен палеолита. До обеда они соревновались со все усложняющимися мишенями, а потом Клинту нужно было кому-то звонить, а Баки пора было возвращаться к расписанию.

Во время полуденной тренировки Баки отправил несколько смсок Стиву: «Клинт почти убедил меня поучиться стрелять из лука» и «он и с винтовкой неплохо управляется». А когда Стив не ответил, послал еще одно: «Два снайпера в команде лишними не будут».

Стив ответил как раз когда Баки готовился к встрече с Падфилдом: «Рад, что ты не стал смотреть новости».

Баки нахмурился, но пошел на занятие, где рассказывал про то, как потусил с Клинтом — завел друга, ну или как минимум товарища по команде.

Где-то на середине занятия он упомянул, что Стив не хотел, чтобы он смотрел новости, и про его смску, и на лице Падфилда что-то промелькнуло.

— Вы знаете, почему, — сказал Баки.

Падфилд склонил голову. 

— Это его первое выступление перед прессой после окончания суда и вашего возвращения домой. К нему было много вопросов про вас и ваши отношения.

Баки уставился на него. 

— Но это же… они должны были спрашивать про миссию. Про детей.

Пафдилд поморщился. 

— Они спросили. Но там не случилось ничего достаточно ужасного, чтобы отвлечь их от главной новости. Коей вы все еще являетесь.

Баки уставился на Падфилда, а затем, последовательно, в окно и на пол, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что услышал. Если бы миссия прошла хуже — если бы один из Мстителей сильно пострадал, или они где-то налажали, если бы, к примеру, убили того паренька, а не просто разоружили, если бы погибли другие дети… тогда миссия была бы большей новостью, чем Баки.

Если бы Баки был на миссии… если бы он сделал тот выстрел…

Внутри начало подниматься ледяное спокойствие, то, что всегда было рядом — руку протяни — и Баки отпихнул его подальше и сказал: 

— Стив ненавидит личные вопросы.

— Да, не думаю, что у него будут приятные воспоминания про сегодня, — сказал Падфилд.

Баки тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая свое утро с Клинтом и трос, что он уже припрятал в комоде, перед тем как переодеться в форму для тренировки. Это то, что он мог сделать без консультации или одобрения Стива, но оно и никак не могло ему помочь, не напрямую. И не сегодня. Прямо сейчас от этого никому не было пользы, никому, кроме Баки.

Если Стив, помимо всего прочего, принял на себя огонь, тогда Баки должен найти способ помочь ему прямо сейчас. Если Баки не мог помешать Стиву заслонять его от ударов и не мог позволить утешить себя, все равно должно быть что-то, что он может сделать.

Он посмотрел на Падфилда, который терпеливо ожидал его реакции.

— Я хочу сделать для Стива что-нибудь хорошее, — медленно произнес Баки. — Чтобы, когда он доберется домой, ему стало получше.

Падфилд медленно кивнул: 

— И какие у вас есть идеи?

__

Баки стоило больших трудов притворяться, что он пытается изменить цифры на экране во время сеанса с Дженнифер. Он был полностью поглощен размышлениями о том, как бы помочь Стиву расслабиться. Назначив себе подобную миссию, он как одержимый, прикидывал варианты развития событий с учетом ограниченного диапазона доступных опций.

За десять минут до конца занятия, когда он уже даже перестал смотреть на цифры, а смотрел просто на экран, и даже Дженнифер, сдавшись, перестала с ним разговаривать, он сказал: 

— Господи, как же скучно.

Он и не ожидал, что будет легко оказаться запертым в башне, в квартире, без возможности сделать что-то полезное — кроме какой-то расплывчатой цели «дождаться, пока станет лучше», — сидеть тут в одиночестве, как Стив столько раз сидел тогда, в их предыдущей жизни.

Он поймал взгляд Дженнифер и обнаружил, что она выглядит скорее удивленной, чем обиженной — он с запозданием сообразил, что она могла бы обидеться, потому что его высказывание прозвучало так, словно он отзывался о ее занятии, а не о всей своей жизни целиком. 

— Почему бы нам на сегодня не закончить, — сказала Дженнифер. — Можно, например, взять завтра выходной и попробовать еще раз в пятницу. Не хочу, чтобы вы окончательно разочаровались.

— Давайте, — тут же ухватился Баки, хотя это и означало, что на завтра в расписании будет на один квадратик меньше.— Думаю, это хорошая идея. 

Дженнифер улыбнулась и сказала: 

— Тогда снимайте датчики, и все, на сегодня вы свободны.

Баки в последний раз посмотрел на экран — и заметил, что его сердцебиение замедлилось до той цифры, к которой они стремились с начала занятия. Баки помог ей собрать оборудование и проводил до лифта — по дороге они смеялись.

__

После этого в расписании Баки ничего особо не было, так что он выследил Клинта — тот был в общей комнате, и оказалось, что для пива как раз самое время — особенно если удастся разыскать что поесть. Джарвис, как всегда, замечательно справился с поставленной задачей снабдить их едой — для начала, в общей комнате оказался отлично укомплектованный бар и холодильник.

Баки ел жареный сыр и луковые кольца, куриные крылья и вместе с Клинтом запивал все это пивом. К моменту, как к ним присоединились Наташа с Сэмом, перед ними появилось еще больше пива и еды, а когда Баки сказал что пиво — для слабаков, Наташа начала с завидной регулярность подсовывать ему шоты, просто чтобы проверить собственную теорию о том, можно ли напоить суперсолдата.

К моменту, когда в комнату вошел Стив, усталый и помятый, Баки прилично набрался. Он уже позабыл половину выдуманных планов, так что заставил Стива выпить шесть шотов подряд и только потом выдал ему луковых колец — к последнему шоту лицо Стива немного расслабилось. Он всегда выглядел счастливее, когда было чем заняться.

Баки потянулся и поцеловал его — прямо там, посреди бара, в окружении команды Стива. Примерно так же, как сам Стив поцеловал его на глазах у всего мира, и Стив не оттолкнул его — хотя команда и смотрела. Рот Стива, во всяком случае, был влажным, розовым от алкоголя, и, наверное, слизистую чуть саднило. Когда Баки провел языком по его нижней губе, Стив заметно вздрогнул.

Баки ухмыльнулся и толкнул к нему блюдо с луковыми кольцами. Когда в ответ Стив осоловело ему улыбнулся, Баки решил, что эта миссия выполнена.

Он продолжал пить — заставляя и Стива пить вместе с собой, есть — и Стив ел вслед за ним. Баки, небрежно облокотившись на Стива, разговаривал с остальными, словно и не помнил, что Стив тоже тут, заставляя Стива встревать в разговор, перегибаясь через него, привлекая к себе внимание Баки. И прежде чем Джарвис объявил конец вечеринки, Баки успел еще три раза поцеловать Стива — и два раза заставить рассмеяться.

После того, как Джарвис выгнал всех из бара, включив слишком яркий свет и проиграв какую-то песню про «торт, оставленный под дождем»* на предельной громкости, они побрели к лифту, опираясь друг на друга. Они целовались в тихой, полутемной кухне, теперь, когда остались одни. Они целовались в коридоре на полпути в спальню Стива, и Баки едва вспомнил, что лучше не гневить судьбу. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стив снова оттолкнул его — но и потерпеть неудачу тоже не хотелось. Он помог Стиву немного расслабиться — что ж, на сегодня достаточно и этого.

Баки легко оттолкнул его: 

— Иди спать. Завтра же опять встречи.

Стив застонал и спрятал лицо у Баки на шее. 

— Ну и почему я опять за главного?

Баки ухмыльнулся и погладил его по заднице: 

— Потому что так потрясающе выглядел, ведя за собой колонну, что они просто не могли не выдать тебе очередную награду. И теперь твое наказание — исполнять административные обязанности. Вечность.

— Как жестоко и нетривиально, — вздохнул Стив, но поднял голову и поцеловал Баки еще раз с вроде бы не особо грустным видом, а потом пошел спать.

Баки направился в свою спальню и, вытаскивая из комода одежду для сна, коснулся смотанного троса. Секунду он размышлял, просто теоретически… но расслабляя Стива, он расслабился и сам, и чтобы вышло что-то годное, эту сонную легкость пришлось бы стряхнуть. В любом случае, спешить некуда. Завтра будет целый день, который нужно чем-то занять.

* McArthur Park / Someone Left the Cake Out In the Rain/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUxyaVTriL8


	30. Chapter 30

К утру следующего дня от легкой расслабленности не осталось и следа; он проснулся почти вибрируя от предвкушения, что его ждет какое-то непростое дело, и только потом вспомнил, что же именно ему предстояло. Стив с утра был в хорошем настроении и он бодро поцеловал Баки перед тем, как уйти на свои встречи. Баки пошел на утреннюю тренировку, но уже к концу ее не мог думать ни о чем, кроме троса в ящике комода и том, как у него все получится и он наконец-то кончит.

Он собрал все необходимое и, закрывшись в «триггерной» комнате, принялся за работу, пытаясь сообразить, как ловчее приспособить новый трос. В конце концов он крепко привязал его к каркасу кровати, сделав на конце скользящую петлю, которая должна была удобно лечь на горло. Пояс он тоже использовал, заранее обмотав вокруг горла так, чтобы тонкий трос не врезался слишком глубоко. И все было готово.

Материалы были подходящие. На этот раз все должно было получиться.

Он полностью разделся — от ощущения обнаженности и выставленности напоказ все тело закололо, словно иголками. Он включил шокер, прикрепил и активировал выключатель левой руки, и устроился в ту же позицию что и в прошлый раз, дрожа от предвкушения. Сердце ускорило свой бег, член уже ощущался правильно, что было довольно многообещающе.

Баки накинул петлю через голову и затянул вокруг горла, ощущая затылком пропитанный электричеством воздух. Он строго напомнил себе, что это миссия — ему нужно будет это помнить, когда боль и страх попытаются вытеснить все остальное. Он кончит. Он должен.

Баки тщательно смазал руку смазкой и пару раз, на пробу, небрежно провел по еще мягкому члену. Никакой реакции не последовало, но это пока, он был уверен, что скоро все изменится.

Он наклонился вперед, чувствуя, как трос туго затягивается на горле поверх амортизирующего пояса. Кислорода тут же не стало, и инстинктивный страх немедленно запульсировал в голове, еще до того, как гипоксия была замечена остальным телом.

Он крепче сжал руку на члене, чувствуя, как тот начинает наливаться. Он сильнее провис на тросе, чувствуя как из распахнувшегося рта вываливается язык, пока тело инстинктивно боролось за глоток воздуха — и с силой провел рукой по члену.

Не ради вздоха, а чтобы не успеть осознать происходящее, он откинулся назад. Ударившись о спинку кровати, он закричал, набирая полную грудь воздуха. Боль пронеслась по телу, освобождая от всех мыслей, кроме цели и искупительного удовольствия между ног. Он всхлипывал и двигал рукой, и член наливался, пока сам он боролся с болью — от разряда и в сдавленном горле, пока он не потерял баланс, снова падая вперед, лишая себя воздуха.

Он перестал замечать время, перестал думать, почему он вообще здесь. Почему — больше не было важным. Они будут делать с ним все, что пожелают, мучит его так, как захотят. Награда — подо всей этой болью. Ему позволили касаться себя, и член стоял, несмотря на боль обнуления или муки удушья. Он не смел поднять глаза и посмотреть на мучителей, дать им повод отнять у него хотя бы эту малость.

Он дернулся вперед, уходя от боли, вызванной разрядом, упал вперед и что-то соскользнуло — его колено — и теперь он болтался, подвешенный за шею, а ноги, слабые после нескольких разрядов электричество, разъезжались. Левая рука не функционировала, а правая сжимала награду — и у нее была своя собственная миссия.

Перед глазами все почернело, в груди болело, в голове от недостатка кислорода пульсировало сильнее, чем в члене. Зрение вдруг прояснилось, когда Баки понял, что упал вперед, что после многократных ударов шокера не контролирует ноги, а трос вокруг шеи не порвется, как бы он не бился.

Стояло уже наполовину, и он в жизни не чувствовал ничего лучше, чем это бездумное поглаживание руки по члену.

Но, похоже, он умирал — и возможно, это случится раньше, чем он кончит, а это было бы колоссальным провалом миссии. Он оторвал правую руку от члена и заскреб по горлу, в попытках ослабить трос.

Но рука была слабой и ходила ходуном, перед глазами потемнело — только плыли светящиеся круги, а в голове пульсировало. Он не мог дышать — совсем не мог, не мог контролировать конечности — ему нужна была левая рука. Он потянулся к выключателю правой рукой, неуверенной и скользкой от смазки. Слух тоже начал отказывать, язык полностью вывалился изо рта, губы болели, рука и ноги пульсировали и он не мог…не мог…

«Если я, блядь, умру вот так, Стив меня просто убьет».

Сокрушительное давление удушения сгладило ужас последней мысли — и осталась только боль и ничего кроме боли — пока не стало и ее.

__

Голова раскалывалась — и горло от нее не отставало, да и все тело ломило от тупой боли.

Наверное, подцепил простуду от Стива, отстраненно подумал он, и потянулся за одеялом.

От движения рука завибрировала и, открыв глаза, он с удивлением уставился на серебристый силуэт. Несколько секунд он даже не думал — просто смотрел на отражавшийся от поверхности свет, удивляясь яркости сна, невероятной и внезапной метаморфозе, случившейся с телом.

Рука. Левая рука. Пальцы медленно сжались в кулак. Процедура уже…

Он лежал на полу, а рядом валялось что-то маленькое, металлическое — совсем рядом с рукой. Выключатель.

Взгляд его сфокусировался на спинке кровати. С нее свисал трос, аккуратно разрезанный на конце, но было понятно, что это — петля.

Понимание пришло разом и Баки с трудом поднялся на ноги. Правой рукой он осторожно коснулся горла. Под полосой тупой боли скрывалась и острая. На полу валялись разрезанные остатки пояса.

Левая рука. Когда он вот так сгибал ладонь, пластины перестраивались и он мог разрезать что угодно. Но рука же была выключена. Он не мог дотянуться до выключателя правой рукой, та была совсем слабой.

Он поднял маленькое устройство — пальцы работали уверенно, хоть все еще были влажными от невысохшей смазки. Оно выглядело немного по другому, чем обычно, не просто кусочек металла — сейчас на нем мигал красный огонек.

Баки выключил прибор как надо, и бросил обратно на пол.

Огонек погас. Без сомнения, там был встроен какой-то внутренний механизм, вырубивший прибор в ответ на физический стресс тела. И, вернувшись в строй, рука сработала автономно, освобождая его. Тони спас его — Зола спас его — от того, до чего он сам себя, идиота, довел.

Он осмотрел себя: голый, с мягким, скукожившимся членом, пачкающим бедра смазкой. На коленях — ссадины, на ступне — кровь. Он с корнем выдрал один из ногтей.

Закрыв глаза, он сглотнул — в голове замелькали картинки произошедшего. Как он отчаянно скреб ногами, пытаясь поднять тело, как ноги не слушались — точно так же, как и обычно после полноценного обнуления. Он вырвал ноготь, борясь за еще один вдох.

Колени ослабели и он рухнул, съежившись, дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным, в голове все плыло.

Он вырвал ноготь. Потерял сознание от недостатка кислорода после того, как пропустил через себя столько электричества, что чувствовал себя как после обнуления. Забыл все, кроме миссии — он дрочил почти все время, не переставая, и…

Он почти умер. Он мог умереть. Если бы Тони не встроил какой-то предохранитель, если бы рука не сработала независимо, когда это было нужно… В этой комнате Джарвис его не слышал. Стива даже не было в здании. Никто бы не хватился его — пока не было бы слишком поздно. Через несколько часов при комнатной температуре даже его мозг спекся бы безвозвратно, не важно, сыворотка там или нет.

Дыхание стало еще более частым, каждый вдох болезненного отдавал в грудь.

Он мог умереть. По-настоящему, навсегда, без последующих оттаиваний-подготовки-программирования, без надежды на восстановление. Ничего, кроме может быть чистилища, если бы оно существовало где-то помимо воскресных утренних проповедей, да если бы оно и было, даже там ему не встретиться со Стивом, не в ближайшую тысячу лет, пока он будет искупать свои грехи. И конечно, он был бы мертв, и Стив нашел бы его тело, сломав дверь; Баки был бы мертв, и никто бы не поднялся с этого пола.

Его колотило от запоздалого ужаса, и он рассеянно подумал, что может это значит, что ему лучше. Даже в программе восстановления, когда он думал о возможной казни, то чувствовал лишь легкое сожаление. Он не был напуган. Не вот так. Наверное, стоит рассказать Падфилду…

Он вжался лицом в колени, правой рукой обхватив окровавленную ступню, зажимая поврежденный палец.

Не мог он рассказать Падфилду. И никому другому. Он почти умер, в одиночестве, ничем не замеченный, и никто не должен об этом узнать. Никто не должен узнать, что он с собой сотворил. И особенно — почему. Если бы они видели…если бы знали…

Он всхлипнул. Его трясло так, что стучали зубы, конечности казались онемевшими, а в голове пульсировало сильнее, чем когда он только пришел в себя. Он смутно понимал, что с ним происходило. Своего рода шок. Адреналин. Страх Божий.

Его колотило, он обнимал себя руками, пытаясь успокоиться, прийти в себя. Он же не умер, а значить бояться нечего, но тело продолжало ходить ходуном. Чудовищность содеянного все ярче накатывала на него — он мог умереть, остаться мертвым, навсегда…пока он не мог думать уже вообще ни о чем. Слезы текли по лицу, дыхание срывалось, он чувствовал себя таким маленьким, таким хрупким, каким не был ни один из тех гражданских, что повстречались ему на жизненном пути.

Он пытался вытащить то холодное спокойствие — но и оно не шло к нему. Конечно нет — он же больше не был в опасности. И он ничего не мог поделать, чтобы этого вообще никогда не случалось. Он сидел, дрожа, пока не закончились слезы, адреналин и сама способность дрожать. Он чувствовал себя пустым и полым, как выскобленная яичная скорлупа перед погружением в воск. И в этой пустоте было что-то умиротворяющее. Дыхание начало выравниваться. Он огляделся вокруг.

Первое, что он увидел — кровь, размазанная перед спинкой кровати, и сам каркас, все еще под напряжением.

Нельзя тут было все так оставлять. Нельзя чтобы кто-то увидел, что он наделал.

Он поднялся, чувствуя себя таким слабым, словно не ел несколько дней или потерял литра три крови — а не те жалкие капли, что остались на полу. Он медленно и осторожно добрел до ванной и внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркало. На горле никаких видимых следов не было, а вот на шее — четкая красная полоса, уходящая вверх, в паре сантиметров под ухом. Баки поднял левую руку и провел, словно разрезая что-то ладонью.

Если бы взял чуть выше, или резанул чуть глубже…Он схватился за край раковины и уставился вниз, завороженный светом, отражающимся от белоснежного фаянса — и смотрел, пока глаза не заболели. Затем он открыл воду и, наклонившись, заставил себя пить воду, до тех пор, пока боль в животе не перекрыла все остальное.

Он намочил полотенце — оно было того же оттенка синего, что и форма Стива, того же — что и старая форма Баки, в отличие от серо-коричневых полотенец в ванной Баки или жизнерадостно-желтых у Стива.

Баки отнес мокрое, капающее полотенце к кровати и бросил прямо на кровавые разводы, а потом левой рукой потянулся к шокеру и снял фиксирующую выключатель стяжку. Когда жужжание стихло, он посмотрел вниз, фокусируясь на том, чтобы как следует отмыть пол, а затем ступню. Он отжал полотенце в унитаз, смыл кровянистую воду, и тщательно вычистил любые намеки на кровь из ванной.

Когда он в следующий раз глянул в зеркало, красная полоса на шее уже исчезала. Никто не увидит. Он собрал свое снаряжение и оделся, отчаянно жалея о длинных волосах, которые замечательно спрятали бы порез от Джарвиса. Однако, он без малейшей заминки вышел из двери в коридор, с высоко поднятой головой. Он забросил принесенное из комнаты в стенной шкаф и, какое-то время просто стоял перед ним на коленях, чувствуя себя вымотанным, опустошенным и вымерзшим изнутри.

Хотя бы с холодом он, наверное, мог бы что-то сделать. Тут же, в шкафу, были всякие теплые штуки, Стив заранее для него припас. Он нашел теплую, темную толстовку, которая прекрасно прятала царапину, и ощущения от нее были, как если бы он укутался в толстое одеяло. Толстые носки и кроссовки помогли согреть ноги и спрятать сорванный ноготь, свежая рана на месте которого уже подернулась заживающей корочкой. Одевшись, он сел на край кровати, чувствуя себя измученным этим коротким всплеском активности.

Его все равно морозило, несмотря на одежду, и в тишине и неподвижности он снова и снова прокручивал в голове звуки, с которыми его босые ноги беспомощно скребли по полу. Грудь болела, а губы пульсировали от фантомных уколов. Время от времени он глубоко вдыхал, дрожа на выдохе. Сердцебиение было таким же дрожащим и неустойчивым.

Ему что-то нужно. Ему нужен Стив, ему нужен…

Он вспомнил — внезапно и ярко — как первый раз увидел Стива в новом теле. Тот возник словно из ниоткуда, такой невероятно сильный, высоченный, рядом со столом, к которому был привязан Баки, в той пыточной. Зола…Зола — которому, блядь, Баки сегодня — да и сколько еще раз? был обязан своей гребанной жизнью — как раз бросил его пытать и свалил. Но пришел Стив, освободил его, обнял и вывел его, и…

Баки сгорбился, обхватывая себя руками, отчаянно желая, чтобы это были руки Стива, его прикосновения. Он умирал от желания хотя бы его увидеть — такого чистого, правильно, настоящего героя — сильнее, чем когда-либо желал пищи, отдыха или избавления от боли.

Но Стива не было. Стиву сегодня было чем заняться. Баки был один.

Нельзя быть одному. Он вспомнил смску — словно услышал, как Дункан произнес это вслух. Но все было по-другому, не так как тогда. Никто не был в опасности, и ничего плохо уже не случится, но раз он не мог оказаться прямо сейчас со Стивом… в одиночестве он все равно быть не хотел.

— Джарвис, — позвал Баки, поворачивая голову, потому что посмотреть вверх сейчас казалось чем-то требующим исключительных усилий. — Кто-нибудь сейчас дома?

— Мистер Старк и доктор Беннер в лаборатории. Их работа сейчас не на критической стадии, и посещение не прервет их на чем-то важном.

Баки кивнул, но какое-то время так и сидел, пока выворачивающая тишина и холод в костях не достигли критической отметки, заставив его подняться. Шаг за шагом, без спотыканий и покачивания. Дверь, коридор, гостиная, лифт.

Когда он добрался до лифта — двери перед ним тут же распахнулись и закрылись, как только он зашел внутрь, мягко унося вниз.

Когда двери разъехались снова, на пороге его уже поджидал Растяпа. Баки уставился на него — и робот так же напряженно посмотрел в ответ. Через секунду Растяпа протянул ему ярко-желтую техническую салфетку. Баки взял, обнаружив, что та очень мягкая и как раз такого размера, чтобы было за что ухватиться двумя руками. После этого робот развернулся и покатился в сторону лаборатории — Баки автоматически пошел за ним.

Растяпа отвел его в другую лабораторию, не в ту, которой Тони изучал его руку — здесь пахло озоном. Слесарная. Робот остановился в дверях и, вытащив из стола защитные очки, повернулся, предлагая их Баки; он стоял, блокируя вход. Баки взял их в левую руку, правой комкая мягкую тряпку. Надев очки — стекла в них были чуть затемнены, он сразу почувствовал себя немного лучше, защищеннее. Никто бы сейчас не мог глянуть на него и сказать, что он сделал. Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что скучает по старой маске-наморднику, но за неимением просто натянул на голову капюшон толстовки, спрятав даже подбородок и затянул завязки так, чтобы снаружи остались только очки.

Теперь, когда он был одет по всем правилам, робот пропустил его внутрь. Тони и Брюс стояли, склонившись над рабочим столом, оба в толстых перчатках и рабочих очках еще более затемненных, чем у него. Что-то между ними сыпало яркими искрами, а они просто молча на это — чем бы оно ни было — пялились.

Баки оглядел комнату и заметил высокий стол, из-за которого открывался хороший обзор на происходящее и и на дверь. Он обогнул их по широкой дуге и сел спиной к стене. Отсюда он мог видеть изгибы свариваемого металла, хотя из-за искр и их рук не мог даже предположить, над чем таким они работали. Он сжал желтую тряпку сильнее, позволяя ей впитать последний приступ дрожи.

Он прищурился, защищая глаза от света, а потом и вовсе закрыл глаза. Он слышал неподалеку знакомые голоса — Тони, быстрый и взволнованный, Брюса, медленный и размеренный — и звуки, издаваемые подъезжавшим и отъезжавшим роботом, снова и снова. Но смотреть он не стал — держать глаза закрытыми казалось проще; сидеть вот так, в покое, пока они ему позволяли.

Конечно, ничто не может длиться вечно. Через какое-то время голос Тони, уже в другой тональности и ближе, произнес: — Ты что, оттаиваешь что ли, Барнс?

Баки открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Тони стоит прямо напротив — почти на уровне глаз, потому что Баки свернулся в клубок, устроившись руками и головой на высокой столешнице. Баки глянул вниз — и обнаружил, что робот не просто нарезал вокруг круги. Он приносил все больше и больше салфеток — пару дюжин, не меньше — укрывая ими ступни и ноги Баки. Он двинул головой, раз уж очки с капюшоном почти лишали его периферийного зрения, и обнаружил, что обе его руки так же, по плечи, в салфетках — да и капюшон казался тяжелее, чем был изначально.

Тони все еще стоял перед ним. Баки не хотелось двигаться и сдвигать укутавшие его салфетки. Он наконец-то почти согрелся. Сглотнул и ответил: — Уже нет.

Тони ткнул в него пальцем. — Тогда проблема решена. Клубнички?

Тони протягивал ему пакетик с комочками в йогуртовой глазури. Видимо, это была клубника. Баки осторожно двинул правой рукой и Тони поднес пакет ближе, облегчая доступ.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки, вытаскивая пригоршню ягод.

Тони быстро кивнул. — Брюс вот еще хотел бы знать, не ударился ли ты головой или не погибаешь ли от внутреннего кровотечения.

— Тони!

Баки слабо улыбнулся рефлекторному окрику, котором Брюс одарил Тони. Сквозь тонированные очки он заметил, что Тони это увидел.

— Предложение от чистого сердца, — продолжил Тони, начисто игнорируя раздражение Брюса. — если хочешь чтоб на сотряс проверили или там животик пощупали — Брюс с удовольствием прикинется на пару минут, что он как раз такого рода доктор.

— Или я могу вызвать настоящего доктора, или я могу заставить Тони отвалить от тебя, — предложил Брюс, подходя ближе явно в расчете прихватить несколько клубничин. Тони протянул ему пакет, тем самым напомнив Баки, что его собственные начали уже таять в ладони. Он поднес руку ко рту и слизнул одну. Сладкая кислинка раскрылась на языке каким-то новым ярким вкусом, словно ничего такого он раньше и не пробовал.

Он медленно смаковал вкус, пока Брюс переругивался с Тони о следующей фазе того, что они там ваяли, может спутник, а может и машину с дистанционным управлением. Баки подумал, что наверняка пропустил пару ключевых терминов их экспрессивной беседы. Они отошли от него в поисках других деталей проекта, но оставили мешок с клубникой у его ступни.

Баки снова прикрыл глаза. Вокруг все гудело, и в какой-то момент Брюс и правда рявкнул на Тони, но ничего из этого не имело отношения к Баки — пока он не почувствовал чьего-то присутствия, рядом, но вне зоны достижимости.

Баки не нужно было и смотреть. Он почувствовал, как Стив сел за стойку слева от него. Баки, по прежнему зажмурившегося, вдруг снова затрясло. Если он посмотрит сейчас на Стива — если позволит Стиву спасти его и из этого — значит, было что-то, от чего надо было спасать. А значит, он не просто так сидел тут, нежась в приятном шуме мастерской.

Стив медленно сдвинулся, давая Баки возможность самому решать, касаться ли его — и когда. Баки держал глаза закрытыми, а подбородок опущенным; руки погребены под желтыми салфетками. Стив коснулся его поджатых ног — и губы Баки дернулись, когда, услышав шорох пластика, он сообразил, что Стив потянулся за клубникой, видимо, решив перекусить.

— Хочешь? — спросил Стив, садясь обратно к Баки.

Баки едва заметно покачал головой. Он мог опознать приманку, когда ее предлагали, и знал, что Стив, в отличие от Тони, не уйдет так просто, отвлекшись на что-то еще. — Уже съел несколько.

Стив одобрительно хмыкнул. Баки не двигался. Не спросил, что такого Тони сказал Стиву, что тот сорвался с утренних встреч. Не спросил, собирался ли Стив обратно, теперь, убедившись, что Баки в порядке. Потому что он в порядке. Он же не умер. Он даже не был так близко, как множество раз за прошедшие годы.

— И у нас есть несколько вариантов, — сказал Стив после того, как — Баки слышал это — съел несколько покрытых йогуртом ягод. — Потому что, должен тебе признаться, что хотя я и пытался дать тебе свободу, независимость и все такое, я все-таки не каменный. Так что или ты сейчас посмотришь мне в глаза, и скажешь, что не хочешь, чтобы я тут сидел; или что не попросил бы меня вернуться домой, если бы мог; или я возьму все на себя и что-нибудь с этим сделаю.

Баки полностью развернулся к Стиву, приоткрывая глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него сквозь ресницы и тонировку очков. Тони с Брюсом работали, нагнувшись над чем-то в другом конце мастерской. Если они и подслушивали, то притворялись занятыми просто виртуозно.

— Например? — пробормотал Баки.

— Решил, что начну со своего старого проверенного в боях плана, — сказал Стив, придвигаясь к Баки еще плотнее. — Приду и разберусь на месте.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, заполняя себя воздухом так, что внутри все онемело. Он подержал воздух внутри, до тех пор, пока не убедился, что тот не выйдет наружу всхлипом и попросил: — А можешь…не здесь.

— Я пришел сюда за тобой, Бак, — очень мягко ответил Стив. — Ты выбрал место — я просто пошел за тобой.

Баки посидел так, застыв, еще пару вдохов, прикидывая в голове кратчайший маршрут с наименьшей вероятностью встретиться со Стивом глазами. Он спрыгнул со стойки и пошел к выходу из лаборатории, не глядя по сторонам, и уж точно не оглядываясь.

Он шел медленно — проходя мимо лифтов, подходя к выходу на лестницу, и только там уже ускорился. Он несся из пролета в пролет, перепрыгивая через поручни, набирая обороты по мере того, как поднимался все выше и выше — беззвучно, не считая металлического скрежета левой руки о поручни лестниц и слабого эхо кого-то еще, движущегося за ним.

Поднявшись на тридцать два этажа, он перепрыгнул через перила еще раз, и, пройдя сквозь дверь, зашел в их со Стивом кухню. Что-то незримое несло его дальше, и он прошел в гостиную, к дивану — замешкавшись настолько, что Стив сгреб его со спины в медвежьи объятия и повалил на диванные подушки.

Баки автоматически подобрался, готовый прогнуться под весом Стива, но тот просто держал его. Баки не вырывался, только повернул голову на бок, чтобы очки не впечатались в лицо. Он почувствовал руку Стива на капюшоне толстовки, и увидел, как Стив уронил на пол рядом с диваном желтую салфетку.

— За тобой остался след, — сказал он, наваливаясь на него сверху, вдавливая в подушки. Под таким весом Баки не мог двигаться; не то что двигаться, он не мог даже дрожать. — Мне бы пригодился, если бы пришлось тебя выслеживать.

Наверное, Баки следовало что-то на этот ответить, но он был занят, делая неглубокие вдохи и позволяя весу Стива удерживать его от того, чтобы рассыпаться на тысячи осколков.

— Просто… — голос Стива утратил всякую игривость, и Баки зажмурился так сильно, как только мог, прижимая подбородок к груди. — Бак, только скажи, что ты понимаешь, что можешь мне звонить. Скажи, что понимаешь, что ничто, кроме настоящего боя не помешает мне — и то на время — быть рядом, если ты только скажешь, что я тебе нужен.

Баки, все еще жмурясь за затемненными очками, пытался придумать, что на это ответить. Они оба знали, что Баки пошел к Тони…и Брюсу с Растяпой, а не позвонил ему. Баки и сам не был уверен, почему, но…

— Ты же знаешь, если только тебе что-то нужно — все, что угодно, — мягко сказал Стив. — Ты же знаешь, я все для тебя сделаю, Баки. Просто скажи, что.

Баки замер — и Стив это почувствовал. Баки понимал, что выдает себя, но не мог заставить себя осознать, что Стив только что предложил, пусть сам того не понимая.

Если бы Баки ему сказал, Стив бы все для него сделал. Стив бы мучал его, насиловал, делал то, что они оба находили отвратительным и гадким. Стив бы чувствовал себя в тысячу раз хуже, чем сам Баки — Стив любил его. Стиву снились кошмары после того, как он немного понаблюдал за Баки под выключающим триггером, понятия не имея, какие воспоминания терзали в это время самого Баки. Стив не замаран тем, что творила с ним Гидра; способами, которыми она переплавила его под свои надобности. Если бы Баки сказал хоть слово — Стив бы позволил ему испоганить его так, как никому другому и не снилось бы, и все после этого было бы для Стива ежедневной пыткой. Для них обоих.

— Можешь ничего не говорить, — пробормотал Стив. — Не обязательно прямо сейчас. Просто…хочу чтобы ты знал. Для меня нет ничего важнее тебя. Ничего.

— Я знаю, — Баки чувствовал себя таким маленьким и совершенно пустым, еще более, чем раньше, словно умиротворяющий вес Стива мог бы раздавить его, повернись он под неправильным углом. Опустошенный, истощенный, но все еще способный защитить Стива от всего этого дерьма. Он должен был. — Знаю.

__

Какое-то время он просто лежал в укрытии тела Стива, со всеми своими секретами, надежно запрятанными в глубине его нутра. Он не чувствовал себя ни более отдохнувшим, ни что ему получше; лишь медленно дышал — вдох и выдох — удерживая себя целым хотя бы снаружи, так, чтобы Стив не беспокоился так сильно.

Тишину нарушил голос Джарвиса — он произнес прямо у уха Баки, но достаточно громко, так что Стив тоже должен был услышать. — сержант Барнс, доктор Падфилд только что вошел в здание. Если хотите отменить вашу регулярную встречу, я ему сообщу.

Стив скатился с него и сел рядом. Сквозь тонированные очки Баки глянул на его обеспокоенное лицо — два вдоха — прикидывая, сойдет ли ему такая отмена с рук и какие могут быть последствия. Потом покачал головой и потянулся чтобы снять очки. — Я с ним встречусь.

Стив пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, но ничего из того, что скрывал Баки, явно не нашел, поэтому просто наклонился и поцеловал его. — Я пойду в комнату с телеком, а ты можешь прямо тут и остаться. Хорошо?

Стив не станет подслушивать — даже если самому Баки этого почти хотелось.

Стив сжал его правое плечо и поднялся, подходя к дверям лифта, чтобы встретить Падфилда. Стив что-то объяснил тихим голосом, Баки уловил только про «у Баки был плохой день», прежде чем до него дошло, что теперь и правда пора вставать. Он сел и забился в угол дивана, наблюдая как уходит Стив, а к нему приближается Падфилд.

Оглядевшись, Падфилд присел на журнальный стол, прямо напротив Баки, при этом не касаясь дивана. — Не против, если я здесь присяду?

Баки кивнул. — Я…Я не…

Падфилд дал ему добрых пятнадцать секунд, чтобы закончить фразу, но Баки так и не придумал ничего такого, что прозвучало убедительным.

— Ну, Стив, думает, у вас был плохой день, — начал он, приглашающе. — И не вижу ничего, что бы этому противоречило. Судя по всему, день у вас и правда выдался необычным.

Падфилд обвел руками пространство между ними, тактично указывая на Баки, забившегося в угол дивана, его толстовку с капюшоном, затянутым едва не под глазами, несколько желтых пушистых салфеток вокруг, плюс отметины от очков вокруг глаз.

— И нет, я не думаю, что он был необычным в том смысле, что вы бы хотели иметь такие дни почаще, — предположил Падфилд.

— Нет, — тут же ответил Баки. — Нет, я…

Нет. Он не хотел снова это переживать. Не хотел снова так себя чувствовать, даже если это означало, что он больше никогда не испытает этого экстатического, почти-что-реального удовольствия, что охватило его в погоне за оргазмом. Даже если это значило, что он навсегда останется ни на что не годным. Игра явно не стоила свеч. Риск слишком велик — не только физическая опасность, но и все эти унизительные следы, секреты, которые надо хранить ото всех, возможность того, что Стив каким-то образом узнает и его тоже затянет на самое дно.

Нет. Он не хотел, чтобы такое происходило каждый день. Он вообще не хотел, чтобы оно повторялось.

И все что нужно — просто этого больше не делать. Он должен…остановиться. Принять, что больше никогда этого не почувствует. Забыть об удовольствии и просто жить дальше. У него был Стив — и этого достаточно; его могут взять в команду Стива и он будет сражаться с ними вместе. Зачем ему что-то еще, зачем ему платить такую цену, а может и намного, намного большую.

— Нет, — более уверенно повторил он, встречаясь глазами с Падфилдом. — Не хочу.

Падфилд некоторое время изучающе на него смотрел, тем же ищущим взглядом, что и Стив раньше. — Может, расскажете, что случилось, и мы попытаемся что-то с этим сделать?

Баки посмотрел вниз. Надо было потратить все то время, что он пролежал под Стивом, и придумать какую-то ложь, но… Они же обсуждали с Ваем что-то из того, что случились с ним в прошлом. Спрячь ложь под правдой. Это могло сработать.

— Я…всплыло кое-что из прошлого, — медленно начал Баки. — Не так, как когда какое-то воспоминание возвращается, нет, это словно случилось на самом деле. Словно случилось снова — и прямо сейчас, но я был в сознании, я был…

Баки поднял руку, непроизвольно касаясь уже поджившей под укрытием толстовки царапины.

Падфилд никак не отреагировать, но и не оступился: — Что случилось?

Баки быстро, напряженно улыбнулся, но быстро передумал и лицо его приняло строгое выражение. — Я чуть не умер. Не на миссии, не во имя чего-то важного, просто…Я был связан, беспомощен, задыхался и не мог выбраться, и…почти что умер.

Даже под прикрытием лжи произнести все это вслух было настоящим облегчением. Падфилд поморщился, выражение на его лице стало обеспокоенным.

— Это было…я был напуган, — выдавил Баки, стараясь говорить ровно, даже если голос его звучал очень тихо. — Я… в жизни не был так напуган. Даже когда…все закончилось, и я знал, что оно больше не повториться, и я — в безопасности, все равно был чертовски напуган. А потом просто…почувствовал себя уставшим.

— Страх такого рода выматывает, — мягко сказал Падфилд. — И наша голова так устроена, что воспоминания могут быть очень реальными. После такого важно позаботиться о себе — и, если это поможет, позволить другим людям сделать тоже самое.

— Принять поддержку, — пробормотал Баки, вспоминая расслабляющую тяжесть тела Стива, мягкий вес окутывающих его салфеток.

Падфилд кивнул: — А вы сами…и важно сделать это сразу, как только появилась возможность, важно почувствовать себя здесь и сейчас. Научиться осознавать, что вы в безопасности, а то, что вспомнилось — в далеком прошлом.

Баки закрыл глаза. Прошел всего час, но тем не менее — оно уже было в прошлом. И он уж постарается, чтобы там оно и осталось. Все.


	31. Chapter 31

До конца дня страх возвращался снова и снова — как выбитый сустав, пульсирующий болью, если согнуть конечность под определенным углом, и который, по большей части, можно просто игнорировать. Всякий раз, как на него накатывало, Баки делал «домашнюю работу» от Падфилда, фокусируясь на «здесь и сейчас» мысленно отвечая на вопросы: «что ты видишь, что ты чувствуешь, что вокруг тебя сейчас, что — настоящее?»

Стив был неотъемлемой частью любого из этих ответов — тепло его тела на расстоянии вытянутой руки, запах кожи. Стив смотрел на него с беспокойством, но молчал; только держался очень близко, позволяя Баки опираться на себя — физически и морально.

Он почти не спал, просыпаясь снова и снова от кошмаров — как старых, так и с новыми вариациями, в которых фигурировало его собственное лицо, где он глядел на себя сверху вниз; его лицо было у техников и врачей. Все они были бледные, пугающие: пихали скальпель все глубже в плоть, гудели шокером, заряжая на высокие обороты, все еще…

Баки тряс головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться на упражнениях, очистить разум, сосредоточиться на «сейчас», а не на воспоминаниях и порождаемом ими страхе. Теперь это просто кошмар, еще один кусок его прошлого. Он не собирался этого повторять, не сбирался больше вот так себя истязать.

Проснувшись следующим утром, в свете дня, он подумал, что это похоже на побег. Наступил новый день, ему было чем заняться: было что-то, что нужно было сделать здесь, сегодня; было что-то более важное, чем уговаривать себя что прошлое – в прошлом. Ему предстояло доказать, что он может быть частью команды Мстителей, научиться жить в этом мире — и доказать Стиву, что он готов. Вчерашний день тут ему особо не помог. Сегодня он постарается получше.

После тренировки в зале и на стрельбище он исписал несколько страниц заметками о том, насколько полезны оказались упражнения на осознанность. Пока он писал, в голове становилось яснее — да, это прошлое, его стоит забыть и двигаться дальше. И было настоящее, где ему становилось лучше, он двигался вперед — и принимал поддержку. Предыдущий план полевых испытаний не выдержал, и теперь его работа — того, кто на месте и может сделать нужные поправки на ветер и прочее — придумать новый. 

Домашнюю работу он закончил уже с улыбкой, готовый к новым свершениям. В расписании выдалось окно, поэтому он просто ходил по квартире, размышляя, каким бы это свершение могло бы быть. Стив, сидевший у окна в гостиной и что-то рисовавший, посмотрел на него и неуверенно улыбнулся.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ — «я здесь, в «сейчас», все под контролем» — и уйдя из зоны видимости Стива, сосредоточился на разработке плана. Нового плана.

Итак. Что же для этого нужно? Умение держаться на публике, справляться со всеобщим вниманием. Так сказал Стив, когда Баки в первый раз спросил что нужно, чтобы стать частью команды. Баки, ясное дело, находиться среди толпы пока готов не был, но наверняка можно было что-то сделать, начать с чего-то не таких исполинских масштабов.

Может, один человек? Может, через интернет… не что-то ужасное, как бесконечная лента Твиттера, но…может, одно или два сообщения, если бы он мог попросить кого–то помочь ему выбрать что-то не совсем плохое… Он подумал о том малыше у церкви, держащем руки сердечком. Наверняка, есть и другие такие — и если бы он мог найти хоть одного из них, это помогло бы начать, дало бы силы двигаться дальше.

Он зашел в комнату с телевизором и сел лицом к темному экрану.

— Джарвис? Я знаю, люди говорят обо мне, но кто-то пытался напрямую со мной связаться?

— Да, сержант, — тут же ответил Джарвис. — Вы получаете огромное количество писем, как бумажных, так и электронных…

— Как я могу получать электронные письма? — остановил его Баки. — У меня же нет электронной почты.

— И это не помешало людям попытаться его угадать, — пояснил Джарвис. — Армейский электронный адрес jbbarnes@army.mil, которым пользовалась одна из служащих, оказался совершенно непригоден к использованию после того, как было объявлено о вашем возвращении, но армия, выдав офицеру новый, решила сохранить и этот активным, просто как хранилище для отправленных вам сообщений. Однако, большинство писем было отправлено на несуществующий buckybarnes@avengers.si.com, который, очевидно, общественность изобрела по аналогии с публичным адресом капитана Роджерса. Объем сообщений был настолько большим, что оказалось разумным создать учетную запись, а не просто возвращать письма как недоставленные, перегружая серверы.

— Их кто-то читает? — спросил Баки. — И бумажные?

— Я просматриваю электронные, применяю определенный эвристический подход, проверяя содержимое писем, приходящих на вашу учетную запись на si.com — на предмет скрытых и явных угроз; думаю, кто-то делает подобное и с вашей армейской учетной записью. Сообщения с угрозами отправляются в соответствующие органы. Бумажная почта сканируется и проверяется роботами, а потом — стажерами Старк Индастриз.

Баки даже думать не хотел, сколько людей работали полный рабочий день, читая отправленные ему сообщения — о которых он до сегодняшнего дня даже не знал! Также он постарался не думать о том, сколько людей угрожало его убить — опять таки, пока он не имел об этом ни малейшего представления. Но пора было начинать думать и об этом. Хотя, ему не обязательно было начинать с чего-то плохого.

— А можно мне прочитать? Одно письмо? — быстро спросил Баки, не давая себе передумать. Должно же было быть что-то хорошее. Не могли же все отправители ненавидеть его и желать ему смерти. — Если есть что-то, без…

— Вы бы предпочли позитивное, но без конкретной тематики, или позитивное, но эмоциональное значимое лично для вас?

Баки открыл и закрыл рот, обдумывая варианты, а затем вытащил телефон и набрал сообщение: «комната с телеком».

Через сорок пять секунд на пороге уже стоял Стив: 

— Что?

— Джарвис собирается показать мне письмо, от которого я, может, расплачусь, — сказал Баки. — Но вроде как по-хорошему.

Стив промолчал — и по его молчанию Баки догадался, что он знал, о каком письме идет речь. Из-за такой гиперопеки в груди всколыхнулось раздражение, но был лишь один способ все это закончить. Баки похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, и Стив подошел и сел, привычно забросив руку на спинку за плечами Баки.

— Ладно, Джарвис, — сказал Баки, откидываясь головой на предплечье Стива. — Показывай.

На экране появилось сообщение — несколько коротких параграфов с одной стороны и две фотографии с другой. Одно фото было черно-белым, и у Баки чуть мозги наизнанку не вывернулись — на фотке был он, в новенькой, идеально сидящей форме сержанта сто седьмого пехотного полка, в залихватски заломленной фуражке. Он широко улыбался, присев рядом с крошечной темноволосой девчушкой в нарядном белом платье. Он внезапно вспомнил одуряющий запах маминой кухни, узор плиточного пола – на фото его тоже было видно; и то, как Китти, малышка его сестры Нелли, хватала его за знаки отличия, пытаясь выдрать парочку с корнем, если он брал ее на руки при полном наряде.

Второе фото — уже пожилой женщины: ей, наверное, было уже за семьдесят — должно было быть, если она была малышкой в сорок третьем. Она была немного похожа на его мать, и держала в руках рамку со сложенным американским флагом и простой золотой звездой.

«Дорогой дядя Баки», — говорилось в сообщении. «Боюсь, я не помню как была сделала эта наша общая фотография, но я столько всего про тебя слышала от мамы и теть…»

Баки отвернулся и зарылся лицом Стиву в плечо, и Стив тут же притянул его в крепкое объятие.

__

В попытках написать пять строчек в ответ на письмо Китти Баки провел почти всю субботу. Закончив, он подумал, что неплохо бы сделать то же, что и она, и добавить фото. Конечно, она наверняка видела те несколько фотографий, что и весь остальной мир — но потому оно и не считалось. Китти — его семья, и она заслуживает увидеть его таким, каким не видят остальные.

Он попытался сфоткать себя — получилась серия кадров, где на его лице застыли странные гримасы, одна хуже другой. Он удалил их все, задумчиво постучал пальцем по лбу, а потом крикнул: 

— Стив!

— Баки! — тут же отозвался тот, словно они играли в Марко-Поло*.

Баки закатил глаза: 

— Иди сюда и сфоткай меня для Китти!

И всего через несколько минут Стив — уже с телефоном — был тут как тут. 

— Мог бы просто попросить.

— Вот я и попросил, — фыркнул Баки, но Стив уже что-то внимательно выглядывал по сторонам.

— Джарвис, а можешь свет немного потеплее сделать? И нам бы лучше к окну, вот там…

— Стив, это не искусство, а фотка для семьи.

— И почему бы не сделать ее хорошо? — спросил Стив, нахмурившись, потыкал в телефон и начал ходить кругами вокруг Баки, что-то прикидывая. 

— Если хочешь, можешь и улыбнуться.

Баки попытался, но даже до того, как заметил скепсис в глазах Стива, знал, что выходит туговато. Вот со Стивом было бы проще. Он смог бы улыбнуться. Со Стивом — для Стива — он улыбался все время. А все эти потуги лишь заставляли сильнее осознавать бесполезность попыток придать лицу нужное выражение, так что сомнение на лице Стива перешло в тревогу.

— Я передумал, — резко сказал Баки, потому что ну ясно же, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Стив глянул прямо на него, а не как до этого — через камеру телефона. 

— Бак, минутку, можешь просто…

— Почему тут должен быть только я? Тебя она тоже знает, — сказал Баки. Стив сам ему рассказал, после того как он прочитал все письмо целиком; Стив рассказал, что когда только делал первые шаги в будущем, то обменялся с ней парой сообщений – и написал еще несколько, когда оказалось, что Баки жив. 

— Иди сюда, хочу чтобы мы оба были на фото. И чтобы это не была одна из тех фоток, что по всему интернету.

— О, — Стив выглядел слегка довольным и, подойдя к дивану, сел так близко к Баки, что оказался практически у него на коленях. Он закинул ему на плечи левую руку, держа телефон перед ними правой, и прижался щекой к щеке Баки. Представив себе широченную глуповатую сценическую улыбку Стива по соседству со своей застывшей физиономией, Баки расхохотался — и Стив тут же засмеялся за ним вслед.

Камера щелкнула раз шесть — и Стив откинулся на спинку дивана, не снимая руки с Баки.

Он развернул телефон и пролистал фото — на первых трех они оба смотрелись просто кошмарно — с полузакрытыми глазами, распахнутыми ртами и потрясающим видом на нос Стива сверху. В четвертой было что-то определенно милое, но вот на пятой они и правда вышли просто отлично — смотрели друг на друга, широко улыбаясь.

— Пришли мне две последние, — сказал Баки, выпутываясь из рук Стива, чтобы вернуться к своему письму, открытому на экране ноута, который, казалось кроме почтовой программы не содержал в себе больше ничего, хотя у Баки и было ощущение, что он получил бы любую программу — или доступ — достаточно только попросить. Не все сразу. Сейчас ему нужно отправить ответ.

— Легко, — сказал Стив. — Где ты тут…пересылаю…

Фото появились в виде маленьких иконок на рабочем столе Баки. Он прикрепил ту, что получше, к письму, которое он уже закончил и, после тщательного обдумывания подписал «твой дядя, Баки Барнс».

Он отправил письмо и посмотрел на Стива — тот все еще сидел на диване, с хмурым видом таращился в телефон и в ближайшее время уходить никуда явно не собирался.

— Хотел тебя спросить, — начал Стив. — Завтра же воскресенье.

Баки медленно кивнул. 

— Мы идем на службу?

Стив скривился. 

— Хороший вопрос. В этот раз будет еще хуже, чем в прошлый, теперь нам и зайти спокойно не дадут.

Баки помнил, как расстроился на прошлой неделе Стив – когда сам Баки вообще ничего не почувствовал. 

— Не хочешь, чтобы я ходил?

Стив покачал головой. 

– Просто хочу, чтобы у нас был план, Бак. Не хочу, чтобы тебя триггернуло, как на прошлой неделе. Можем попробовать сделать по-тихому…или, о, Тони предложил спустить нас на вертолете, или подбросить в костюме Железного Человека…

Баки рассмеялся, мысленно представив как Тони забрасывает его в церковь через окно. Возможно, уничтожив его в процессе.

Стив криво улыбнулся, но затем разом посерьезнел. 

— Он хочет помочь, Бак. Он…просто хочет помочь.

«Беспокоится за тебя», — не смог, видимо, произнести Стив, и Тони, похоже, был не единственным таким.

Баки облизал губы, размышляя. До этого он старался не думать о том, а как оно могло бы пройти, не говоря уже что он будет по этому поводу чувствовать. Все эти люди, ломящиеся к нему, кричащие…

Рассеянно он коснулся уха и опустил взгляд на колени. Он вспомнил поездку на суд, как Эксли сказал ему смотреть только вперед. Тогда рядом был Эндрюс, он что-то рассказывал и Баки не мог слышать, и не смог ничего такого разглядеть…

— Если ты обещаешь что никто из них меня не коснется, — медленно сказал Баки. — думаю… думаю, можем попробовать.

__

Когда следующим утром они со Стивом спустились к машине — очередному солидному лимузину-минивэну с тонированными стеклами, даже больше чем в прошлый раз, то обнаружили, что там уже кто-то есть. Клинт, Наташа и Сэм сидели на сиденье спиной к кабине водителя, а Брюс в одиночестве — на заднем. Парни были в костюмах, а Наташа — в на удивление скромном платье, и в маленькой шляпке, пришпиленной к ее ярким волосам.

Баки уставился на нее, пытаясь уловить какой–то диссонанс в ее наряде, пока, воспоминание, наконец не встало на место. 

— Женщины больше не носят головные уборы на службу.

Наташа улыбнулась этой своей улыбкой из разряда акульих. 

— А я старомодна. Подумала, как раз буду соответствовать.

Баки огляделся, задержавшись взглядом на каждом из присутствующих – а потом посмотрел на Стива, и, наконец, тоже улыбнулся. 

— А Тони собирается лететь в своем костюме?

Стив лишь чуть покачал головой, но не «нет», а скорее «понятия не имею». Он, похоже, такого тоже не ожидал — он не устроил бы Баки такую засаду.

Хотя, сам Стив выглядел скорее довольным — и это помогло Баки идентифицировать нарастающее внутри теплое чувство. Принять поддержу, подумал он. Да, четыре дополнительных Мстителя это чертова уйма поддержки.

— Придержим Старка в запасе, — сказала Наташа. — Если все пойдет хорошо, он вообще не появится.

Баки сел в машину и устроился рядом с Брюсом — тот посмотрел на большие наушники, которые Баки пока просто держал в руках. 

— И говоря о том, кто не появится… — нерешительно произнес Баки.

— Все хорошо, с толпой я справляться умею, — мягко улыбнулся Брюс. — Вернее, толпа сама быстро соображает, что не хочет рисковать, доставая меня. Иногда это оказывается полезным.

Баки не понял, что это значит, но Стив поблагодарил Брюса так искренне, что Баки лишь кивнул, соглашаясь, и уставился на наушники. Они помогут не слышать выкриков — чтобы они не говорили, он этого не услышит, и никакие триггеры не сработают. А то, чего он не услышит — не причинит ему вреда, а значит, он не причинит его и окружающим. Даже Стиву. Особенно Стиву.

Он надел наушники и включил музыку, когда машина была в нескольких кварталах от церкви, а потом просто закрыл глаза и «Аве Мария» унесла его куда-то далеко. Танцевальная музыка для подобного случая казалось неподходящей.

Он распахнул глаза только когда машина остановилась и кто-то открыл дверь. Первым вышел Брюс, и на мгновение так и остался стоять, закрывая выход. Дал людям время узнать его — и сообразить, что будет, если они его расстроят.

Когда Брюс, наконец, отошел, вышли Клинт с Наташей, потом Сэм, а затем Стив тронул Баки за руку. Когда Баки посмотрел на его, произнес одними губами «хочешь, я пойду первым?»

Баки покачал головой, и взяв Стива за руку, крепко сжал,и так и не выпустил, пробираясь к выходу, а потом и из машины, таща Стива за собой.

Дорога к церкви оказалась на удивление свободной — от тротуара до порога метра по три в каждую сторону не было ни души. По обе стороны от свободного пространства стояли люди, живой цепью. С правой стороны — в форме, по большей части в военной, плюс несколько в полицейской, в парадной, а не служебной. Мужчины, женщины, из разных армейских формирований, стояли плечом к плечу. В заслоне слева — в основном гражданские, в основном пожилые, возраста Китти — Баки все еще пытался к этому привыкнуть. У них в руках были четки. Баки видел, что все они громко молятся. Он не знал, напирала ли толпа позади живых заслонов, но это было и не важно — он бы все равно их не услышал. Все, что он мог — лишь смотреть.

Он глядел себе под ноги, стараясь не всматриваться, чтобы не заметить больше, чем баннеры и плакаты, пойманные в фокус периферийным зрением там, за спинами заслонов. Его собственный почетный караул встал вокруг него, а Стив сжал руку, давая знак двигаться. Баки смотрел только на тротуар и не оглядывался, пока они не подошли к ступеням церкви, где их уже поджидал отец Рош, протягивая руку для приветствия.

Баки неуверенно улыбнулся, пожал ее — и понял, что раз он себя так чувствует, значит оно работает! Он все еще ощущал происходящее, испытывал по этому поводу эмоции.

К его удивлению, команда зашла за ними со Стивом и в церковь. Скамьи по обе стороны прохода уже были забиты под завязку, но после небольшой суматохи половина ряда с правой стороны куда-то пересела — то же место, где они со Стивом сидели в прошлый раз. Баки вгляделся в лица людей на соседних скамьях, все они показались ему смутно знакомыми. Прямо за ними сидела та чтица с прошлой недели, с партнершей и малышом; Баки помахал ему, пошевелив пальцами раскрытой ладони, и тот посмотрел в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами.

Баки решил, что музыку уже можно и выключить, а наушники снять. И это было как выплыть с глубины на поверхность — напряжение изоляции уступало месту гомону воскресной переполненной церкви. Никто не кричал, затворы камер не щелкали — и Баки опустился на колени между Стивом и Клинтом, не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, таращатся ли на него все набившиеся сзади новички. Они — не угроза, не здесь. Не в церкви.

Служба началась пару мгновений спустя; теперь, с полностью забитыми скамьями, пение казалось поразительно громким. Баки пытался сосредоточиться на голосах тех, кто был ближе всего. Стив пел так, словно был на сцене — в некотором роде так оно и было, у Сэма с Наташей, как оказалось, были неплохие голоса, особенно когда они попали в мелодию. Что самое удивительное — оба, Брюс и Клинт, отлично знали и слова и мелодии. Служба была нарочито-нормальной: от мягкого приветствия новым прихожанам от отца Роша в самом начале до демонстративно не относящейся к Баки проповеди о воссоединении веры и науки. Клинт с Брюсом определенно были хорошо знакомы с ходом службы, но Баки заметил, что они, как и Сэм с Наташей, молчали во время «Символа веры» и большинства молитв, а потом махнули ему со Стивом, показывая чтобы они шли на причастие без них.

Перед тем, как положить Баки на язык облатку, отец Рош с одобрением ему кивнул. Вернувшись обратно, он устроился рядом со Стивом, коленями на скамью**,и начал обдумывать следующий шаг. Служба близилась к концу, а значит, скоро предстоит выйти обратно, к людям, что прождали час, чтобы орать на него, пялиться, высчитывать траекторию…

Баки закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на молитве — но не знал, о чем просить. Он не боялся людей снаружи, не с той защитой, что сейчас окружала его; он боялся собственной реакции. Если он снова станет таким — спокойным и отстраненным — Стиву будет больно. А если он не провалится туда, а испугается или разозлится, любая эмоция которую они заметят — сделает Стиву даже еще больнее, а остальные решат, что пришло время его защищать. Кто-то может пострадать — и все из-за него, но сделать он с этим ничего не может.

Он вспомнил, как отвернулся Брюс, когда Баки рассказал про парализующий триггер и руку, как он боролся за контроль, за то, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Баки не знал, может ли он сам сделать так, нормальным способом. Он подумал о выключателе для руки и как было бы здорово иметь что-то подобное и для себя; не целиком, только для того, что было не нужно в конкретный момент. Всего на несколько минут, только дойти до машины. Если бы только был способ…

Не чувствовать себя так, снова. Не встречаться с этой опасностью.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на алтарь — и дальше, вглубь, на ризницу, на дверь, через которую на прошлой неделе отослали алтарных мальчиков.

Раз он не хочет себя так снова чувствовать — значит надо сделать так, чтобы этого не случилось. Он должен быть на службе — она же в расписании; и потому что он хотел увидеть отца Роша и не мог позволить, чтобы у него это отобрали. Он принял помощь Стива и остальных. Он даже показался на глаза толпе, прошел мимо них под охраной «караула» и наушников.

И кто сказал, что ему нужно идти обратно так же? Входить через парадную дверь — и выходить тем же путем — в стиле Стива. Капитана Америки. Но Баки никогда таким не был, да и не должен был быть. Он не еще один Стив, он — его дополнение.

Ему не нужно было снова это делать. Баки почувствовал такое облегчение — словно откровение, дарованное свыше. Может, это награда за решение не мучить себя больше. Спасибо. Да. Я буду хорошим, я буду беречься.

Он плыл сквозь службу с улыбкой на лице и подпевая молитвам, хотя уличный шум, бившийся в двери церкви, нарастал как рокот моря. Они поджидали, когда же он уже выйдет к ним.

Да какой снайпер, какой хотя бы немного компетентный военный стал бы такое делать? Кто бы стал использовать тот единственный выход, что уже был засвечен? Тот, кто принимал решение, опираясь на обстоятельства, никогда не поступил бы так.

Ну, Стив бы мог. Но Стив никогда и не был хорошим солдатом, даже если и преуспел в роли Капитана Америки под чутким присмотром армейских. Баки глянул на Стива, с ухмылкой, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ — явно озадаченный, но невероятно довольный.

Как только люди, собиравшиеся в процессию, прошли мимо них, Стив разом посерьезнел. 

— Баки… мы позаботимся о твоей безопасности.

Баки покачал головой и посмотрел мимо Стива — на Наташу. Она поймет. 

— Покажешь мне запасной выход?

Наташа улыбнулась — уголки ее губ приподнялись, как острия кинжалов, и о да, как он и ожидал — она поняла. 

— С удовольствием.

__

Брюс с Клинтом пошли с ними.

— Я буду держать людей подальше от Баки, но мне не нравится пугать кого-то, когда они никому не причиняют вреда, — сказал Брюс, а Клинт просто пошел с ними, не посчитав нужным что-то объяснять. Баки переживал, что оставляет Стива с одним Сэмом, но они оба только отмахнулись.

— Да справлюсь я, чувак, — сказал Сэм. — Поверь, натренировался за ним присматривать.

Стив не сказал ни слова, просто крепко обнял Баки и постоял так с минуту, а потом развернулся и шагнул к остальным прихожанам, стекавшимся к главному проходу.

Побег вышел потрясающе простым — Баки едва замарал ботинки и даже не помял костюм. Клинту каким-то образом удалось порвать свой в трех местах, вымазать в чем-то лицо — и это за то время, пока они добирались до машины, что ждала в четырех кварталах, но Баки решил, что это что-то, не стоящее упоминания.

— Ну и, — спросила Наташа, пока они двигались по направлению к безопасности Башни. — Большие планы на остаток дня?

Баки погладил живот. 

— Завтрак? Хотите к нам, перекусить?

В конце концов, так и было заведено по воскресеньям в Медкоме. Служба, а потом завтрак с командой.

— И для Стива с Сэмом тоже закажем, — добавил Баки.

Клинт фыркнул. 

— Чувак, эти двое домой еще час не попадут. Будем их дожидаться — завтрак получится очень поздним.

Баки посмотрел на Наташу с Брюсом — и оба они кивнули, соглашаясь.

— Стив захочет пожать руку всем, кто пришел тебя поддержать, — пояснил Брюс. — И это его замедлит, так что хотя бы один аккредитованный репортер успеет до него добраться — и тогда ему придется дать интервью. Сэму, наверное, тоже.

— Они попытаются вытащить из Сэма что-нибудь про тебя, что-то нехорошее, — добавила Наташа. — Он не так много общается с прессой, как Стив, да вы и не настолько близки. Они подумают, что с ним у них что-то выгорит.

Есть внезапно расхотелось, и не только потому, что за столом не будет Стива и Сэма.

— Эй, — позвал Клинт, толкая коленом ногу Баки. — Репортеры, конечно, попытаются. Но, чувак, это не значит, что им обломится. Ты видел хоть раз, как Уилсон отвечает на вопросы с подвыподвертом?

Баки покачал головой. Он даже не очень понимал, что это означало.

— Завтрак и новости, — твердо сказал Клинт, откидываясь назад. — Верь мне.

Баки вспомнил вес Клинта на спине, хватку его ног на талии, как трос Клинта держал их обоих. Он вспомнил смех, подколки, знание, что он в безопасности с… товарищем по команде? Другом?

И следующим пришло воспоминание о тросе, врезавшемся в шею.

И, впервые за все время, он подумал, а что было бы с Клинтом, если бы Стив сломал дверь и нашел Баки — вот так? Они бы сразу определили, откуда трос. Клинт казнился за то, что выстрелил рядом с пацаном — что бы он почувствовал, узнай, что его трос сделал с Баки? Ему потребуется больше, чем несколько раундов на стрельбище.

«Господи боже», — думал Баки, уставившись на свои разномастные руки, вцепившиеся в бедра, стараясь удержать себя здесь, сейчас, а не проваливаться в прошлое. «Мне так жаль».

Но он же больше не будет. Он не сделает такого с Клинтом. Со Стивом. Не разрушит команду, морально калеча ее участников. Они все, как один, встали сегодня за него — теперь его черед.

Он оглянулся и посмотрел на Брюса с Наташей — оба явно были согласны с Клинтом, и твердо кивнул. Он знал — как быть в команде; знал, как быть сержантом Стива, держать команду сплоченной, для него и за него. 

— Верю.

__

Баки едва картошкой не подавился, увидев как Сэм отреагировал на вопрос репортера. Клинт взвыл от смеха, а Брюс тихо зааплодировал. 

— Ну, — наконец сказал Сэм, убедившись что его убийственный взгляд был замечен, — когда я в последний раз разговаривал с моей набожной матушкой, а было это сегодня утром, я позвонил ей предупредить, что может в новостях сегодня засвечусь, с придурком, пихающим микрофоном мне в лицо... Так вот, она сказала, что молится за Баки и что ждет его — и остальную команду — на воскресный ужин, ну, когда он будет готов иметь дело с семейством Уилсоном в полном составе без возможности быстро свалить.

Клинт похлопал — и сильно! — Баки по спине. С трудом проглотив кусок, Баки увидел, что картинка поменялась — обзорной камерой снимали, как Стив обнимал кого-то из первых рядов прямо напротив черного плаката, Баки такой уже видел раньше.

И тогда, в первый раз, он действительно посмотрел, что там изображено: силуэт, и слова под ним, и буквы над ним: «Военнопленные/Пропавшие Без Вести. ВЫ НЕ ЗАБЫТЫ»**.

Стив закончил обниматься и пожал руки обоим людям, державшим плакат.

Баки посмотрел в тарелку и постарался сосредоточиться только на еде, стараясь не думать слишком усердно. «Вы не забыты». Он и Стив, раньше и сейчас. Люди помнили их, все то время, что они считались пропавшими без вести, они продолжали помнить, приходя к семи в воскресенье, чтобы час держать свой черный плакат.

— Джарвис, — позвал Баки через какое-то время. Он посмотрел на экран, где Стив с Сэмом делали фотки с парой солдат, а летчик ждал своей очереди. — А мы можем угостить всех присутствующих завтраком?

Последовала пауза, а затем Джарвис спросил: 

— Присутствующих перед церковью, сержант?

— Ну или хотя бы пончики, — тут же встрял Клинт. — Пончики же и принято есть после церкви? И кофе.

— Стив, наверное с голоду помирает, — добавил Баки. — Он же не завтракал, и не выберется оттуда, пока десятичасовая служба не начнется. 

— Уверен, что-то такое возможно организовать, — согласился Джарвис.

Когда Стив, наконец, добрался домой, у его поцелуя был вкус сахара и глазури.

*Марко-Поло - игра для бассейна, в которой водящий (Марко) с закрытыми/завязанными глазами старается найти кого-то, кого можно осалить. Остальные игроки в ответ на “Марко” должны произнести “Поло” - чтобы дать водящему направление поисков.  
**В католических церквях скамья выглядит следующим образом – деревянное сиденье и в изножье еще одна перекладина, иногда обитая бархатом, на которую во время службы становятся коленями, облокотившись локтями о спинку впереди стоящего ряда.  
*** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_League_of_Families_POW/MIA_Flag


	32. Chapter 32

Вечером воскресенья, когда они остались одни, Стив позволил Баки отсосать себе на диване. Баки все сделал правильно — в этом он был уверен, но Стив все равно был напряжен — руки, обнимавшие Баки, губы, прильнувшие в поцелуе. Это было так похоже на тоскливое разочарование, что скреблось в душе самого Баки с того момента, как он помог Стиву кончить — и это все, на что он был сегодня готов, но наверное Баки просто валил с больной головы на здоровую. Стив то, в конце концов, кончил.

Даже после того, как поцеловав Стива и пожелав ему спокойной ночи, Баки ушел к себе, он продолжал прокручивать в голове все это — каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение — из-за чего возникло это чувство, что что-то пошло не так, что он что-то сделал неправильно. На мгновение ему захотелось просто перестать об этом думать, помнить лишь что он — в безопасности, в своей кровати, но он просто не мог. Это — не кошмар, не что-то пугающее до чертиков; это — Стив. И Стив — не то, что он хотел бы забыть при любом раскладе.

Если что-то и правда пошло не так, значит Баки надо разобраться — и исправить. Он не станет говорить себе, что все в порядке, когда это не так; он, может и в безопасности, но это не исключает того, что он, возможно, где-то здорово накосячил.

Стив определенно кончил — и в процессе Баки точно сделал все то, что Стиву нравилось в подобного рода ласках, так что проблема, видимо, была в чем-то другом. Например, что у Баки не стояло, как раньше. Или что он не кончал — да что там, даже не позволял Стиву помочь ему кончить.

Баки сполз с мягкой, широкой кровати на пол и сел спиной к стене, сжимая правый кулак так, что пластины левой зажужжали, рекалибруясь.

Это — не могло быть проблемой. Да, оно казалось очевидным, но если это — проблема, то исправить ее ему не по силам, потому что он не собирался снова… туда. Не хотел делать себе больно, а значит, никогда не будет таким, как раньше, а значит Стив никогда не доведет его до оргазма, потому что — и Баки готов был душу ставить в заклад — он не станет… просить Стива о…

От одной мысли о чем-то таком ему становилось дурно, и он знал, что Стиву будет еще хуже. Было бы просто гадко, отвратительно, аморально вынуждать Стива делать с ним то, что они делали, взять его с собой в то место, в его, Баки, голове. Он не мог. И не мог позволить Стиву догадаться, в чем проблема — иначе Стив рванет ее решать. Дать ему понять в чем проблема — так же плохо, как попросить напрямую.

Поэтому — он не станет. Даже намеков не позволит. Не станет вести себя так, словно это проблема — потому что это — не так.

Должен быть другой способ удовлетворить Стива, заставить почувствовать себя еще лучше, чем сегодня. Способ, который позволит Баки моментально его расслабить, сделать таким мягким и покладистым, и чтобы оно длилось долго и было хорошо…лучше чем просто хорошо. Что-то, что заставит Стива улыбнуться — по настоящему, и забыть о всех заботах. Похоже, отсос в таких делах — слабое подспорье, в конце концов, это даже не настоящий секс. Если он и правда хочет, чтобы у Стива мозги вытекли…

Все идеи, приходившие ему в голову, оказывались тупиками: Стиву раньше нравилось, когда он его трахал, когда они валялись вдвоем голыми, Стив любил спать в одной с ним постели. Все то, на что Баки теперь способен не был.

Словно ниоткуда в голове всплыл их разговор с Эндрюсом, по телефону, в тот его первый день в Нью-Йорке; Эндрюс сказал ему быть со Стивом помягче, и спрашивать, если нужны интимные советы. Потому что секс — то, как люди делают друг друга счастливее. Наверное, трудности в этой сфере были чем-то обыденным, даже нормальным для всех остальных людей — но не для них со Стивом, чьи души переплелись лет на десять раньше, чем тела. Эндрюсу бы, наверное, и в голову не пришло, насколько у них все странно, он не догадался бы о том, в чем на самом деле проблема и уж точно не стал бы ничего говорить Стиву.

Баки поднялся и взял телефон. Он открыл чат с Эндрюсом — только Эндрюсом, не их общий чат, где продолжалась шифрованная разноцветными смайлами переписка между ними и Дунканом — и попытался сообразить, как ловчее задать вопрос. По контрасту с темнотой комнаты яркий свет экрана бил в глаза, и они начали пульсировать болью вместо того, чтобы привыкнуть, а мысли кружили, снова и снова скатываясь на протоптанную дорожку.

Наконец, он напечатал лишь: «Советы про секс?», и тут же отправил. Если уж Эндрюс сообразил, что Дункан пытался сказать тремя гусеницами и флагом Японии, наверное, разберется и с тем, о чем спрашивал Баки.

Он просидел так достаточно долго — экран телефона успел погаснуть, а он сам — решить, что сегодня вечером Эндрюс не ответит, а самому ему нужно хотя бы немного поспать. Может, ответ будет, когда он проснется. Он так невыносимо устал, что мысли, несущиеся по бесконечному кругу, превратились в вязкое, мрачное забытье, из которого было не выбраться; и уйти в которое, упасть на самое дно, тоже не получалось. 

Он сидел, и слушал: где-то далеко, но совершенно четко завозился Стив, поднявшись за стаканом воды. Он должен быть там, в постели Стива, ждать его возвращения, голым и расслабленным; не гоняющим по кругу одни и те же мысли в тюрьме собственной головы, а разморенным и сонным, жаждущим и способным пробудиться для большего. Он почти это увидел, соскользнув в грезы настолько, чтобы очнуться если что-то пойдет не так — и в этот момент телефона засветился и завибрировал в руках.

«1 ГОВОРИТЕ»

Баки моргнул, увидев начало сообщения.

«2 Спроси, что он хочет и сделай это как можно лучше»

Баки тяжело сглотнул. Это… он же это мог, да? Он мог бы попробовать. Во всяком случае, это что-то, с чего можно было начать, и Стив бы никогда не попросил у него чего-то, что он сделать не сможет, он вообще никогда и ни к чему его не принуждал. Даже если Стив захочет попытаться довести его до оргазма, он никогда не додумается до нужного способа, а Баки точно не будет его учить.

«3 Больше смазки?» и два смайлика с баклажаном и один «пальцы вверх».

Баки посмотрел на свои собственные большие пальцы, а затем переложил телефон в правую руку и подвигал пальцами левой. Что ж, даже если член у него и не работает, он мог найти другой способ доставить Стиву удовольствие. Спросит как. Стив же знает, что есть вещи, которых он сделать не может; Стив даст ему возможность как-то это компенсировать.

«Спасибо», — написал Баки в ответ.

«Только никаких фото-доказательств», — ответил Эндрюс.

Баки улыбался в экран, пока тот не потемнел, а потом лег на пол и почти сразу уснул.

__

Следующим утром, во время тренировки, Эндрюс прислал Баки в их общий с Дунканом чат аж восемь смайлов с баклажанами, а не особо понятный ответ от Дункана состоял из праздничной дуделки. Баки беспомощно рассмеялся и отправил в ответ смайл с ладонью, поднятой вверх и луну, говоря что мол, подождите, сегодня вечером все будет — а потом еще и фотокамеру.

Эндрюс тут же прислал сорок семь красных кружков с перечеркнутой «нет», а вот Дункан — «облачко с мыслями», из-за чего Баки широко улыбнулся и провел какое-то время в размышлениях, как передать смайлами «я уже после слов Мартинеса подозревал, что ты слишком заинтересован в моей интимной жизни». Он думал об этом даже по дороге на занятие с Падфилдом.

— Похоже, сегодня вам получше, чем в четверг, — сказал Падфилд, улыбаясь почти так же широко, и Баки тут же кивнул.

— Просто я… в воскресенье я подумал, что не хочу потерять еще один день, и поэтому сделал кое-что по-другому, — Баки выдал слегка отредактированную версию своих воскресных размышлений и действий. Падфилд в ответ лишь улыбался и подбадривающе кивал.

— С подобными вещами невозможно до конца разобраться, но вы, Баки, делаете потрясающую работу. И движетесь в правильном направлении. 

Баки кивнул. 

— Я знаю. Вижу. Оно и чувствуется правильно.

Даже занятие с Дженнифер прошло легче — возможно потому, что он, вопреки ее совету, перестал пытаться что-то поменять на экране, а решил сделать кое-что прямо противоположное. Он, в конце концов, знал, как даже особо не напрягаясь, ускорить свое сердцебиение. Дженнифер усмехнулась, поймав его — и начала давать другие задания, для чего ему пришлось выбраться из плохих воспоминаний. Но с Дженнифер напротив, и цифрами на экране, показывающими его текущее сердцебиение — такое постоянное напоминание, что это все — игра, тренировка — сделать это было совсем просто.

После обеда, пока Стив разбирал бумажную почту, Джарвис переслал Баки несколько детских писем, и выдал ему рекомендации, как сейчас принято на такое отвечать. Баки подошел к ответам с особым усердием, не прикрепив, однако, фотки с собой, и отправил два ответа — Стив за это время успел разобраться с несколькими десятками писем и тремя довольно тяжелыми дискуссиями на Твиттере, хотя ответы для них были заранее оговорены — и даже напечатаны кем-то из пиарщиков.

Баки сообразил что теперь, когда ему самому позволено контактировать с миром, ему позволено видеть и как Стив это делает. Было неожиданно весело — особенно наблюдать, как Стив ругается по поводу запятых и сокращений по меньшей мере с тремя сотрудниками пиар команды. Баки нравилось, что — пусть это было и не его решение — он мог работать рядом со Стивом, вместо того, чтобы что-то от него скрывать.

Все, над чем тот работал, было достойными и важными вещами — комментарии на к фотографиям перед церковью после службы — и поэтому, когда он закончил и Баки пошел вслед за ним в кровать, Стив был немного взвинчен, но в целом в хорошем настроении.

Он не будет против, подумал Баки. И он же скажет Баки, чего бы ему хотелось. Стив обожал решать проблемы — и вместе они сообразят, что сделать, чтобы Стив остался доволен.

— Я хочу, — начал было Баки, когда они оба разделись до трусов и маек и устроились на кровати Стива, и тут же замолчал.

Стив сказал тоже самое — и в то же самое время.

Баки усмехнулся — похоже, как обычно, они думали одинаково — Стив собирался рассказать Баки, чего бы ему хотелось

Стив улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Говори ты, Бак.

Баки дернул плечами. 

— Хотел спросить, чего бы ты хотел. Я… не могу много, из того что мы делали раньше… — улыбка Стива убавила градусы, а потом и вообще поблекла, и Баки вдруг стало страшно. Длинный и хороший день, что они провели вместе, вдруг оказался хрупким, как леденец, что слишком долго держали во рту, и который, казалось, вот-вот треснет под языком. Его или Стива.

— Стив, чего бы тебе ни хотелось — я постараюсь, соображу как это сделать, я просто… я так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Стив посмотрел в сторону и едва заметно покачал головой. Тень улыбки все еще гуляла по его губам, и Баки отчаянно за это цеплялся.

— Я тоже хочу чтобы ты был счастлив, — наконец сказал Стив. — Я хочу…господи, Бак, я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, я…

У Баки похолодело внутри — как бы Стив не просил, он не мог рассказать, и не мог вынести, если бы Стив пробовал снова, и снова, и снова. 

— Я не могу…

— Я знаю, я не могу сделать так, чтобы ты кончил. И я не прошу тебя сделать что-то, чего ты не можешь, я просто…хочу быть с тобой. Быть рядом, а не словно ты…

Баки дернулся, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол, выставленным напоказ. 

— Словно я — что?

Стив неловко пожал плечами. 

— Словно ты тут просто для того, чтобы я кончил. Бак, оно не должно так быть. Даже если из нас двоих только я и могу, это не то, чего я хочу с тобой. Я хочу тебя трогать — и не в смысле трахать, я не хочу чтобы это вообще было про меня. Хочу сделать что-то хорошее — приятное — для тебя. Чтобы это теперь для тебя не значило, я постараюсь сделать так, как надо.

Баки покачал головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Две минуты назад ему казалось, что все под контролем, что он знает, как сделать все правильно, но теперь…

— Если только… —начал Стив, настолько вымученно ровным тоном, что Баки дернулся, посмотрел на него, весь обращаясь во внимание. — Все это…не неприятно тебе. В смысле, наверное, не когда я просто тебя касаюсь — это вроде нормально, да? — но если…если ты не хочешь…

Баки издал какой-то болезненный звук и отчаянно покачал головой.

— Нет, Стиви, нет, я хочу, я просто... я… — о том, что точно бы сработало, он попросить Стива не мог, а ничего другого в голову не шло. Ну что еще ему сейчас было приятно? Просто…приятно? Хорошо? Он не мог избавиться от мысли о том, как Стив все пытается довести его до оргазма, снова и снова и снова, не сдаваясь, даже когда им обоим станет очевидно, что счастливый конец тут просто невозможен.

— А как ты поймешь, когда остановиться? — наконец пробормотал Баки, вымучивая улыбку, показывая, что и сам понимает, что это дурацкое возражение.

Стив не улыбнулся в ответ, — Я остановлюсь, когда пойму, что я — все, или когда ты мне скажешь. Я не хочу делать ничего из того, что будет тебе неприятно. Не хочу давить на тебя, я просто… ты спросил, чего бы мне хотелось, и это вот оно. Я — хочу тебя. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, дай мне дать тебе хоть что-то. Что угодно, мне все равно, лишь бы тебе было приятно. Я буду гладить твои волосы, или чесать спину, или целовать твои ступни — просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Баки лихорадочно рылся в голове, в поисках хоть чего-то, о чем он мог бы попросить — чего-то такого, что бы могло удовлетворить просьбу Стива, при этом не потребовав от него того, что он не смог бы вынести. И — главное — ему, Баки, это должно нравиться, притворство будет хуже прямого отказа.

Он вспомнил часы, проведенные со Стивом на диване, в пятницу, как вес тела Стива помог ему не рассыпаться в прах. И это не было сексом, на самом деле, это было чем-то прямо противоположным тому, от чего он сейчас мог кончить — ощущение тепла и безопасности. Такое прикосновение Стива удержит его здесь и сейчас, удержит рядом.

Баки откинул одеяло и стянул футболку, глядя как меняется выражение на лице Стива, становится настороженным. Закончив с футболкой, Баки потянул вниз трусы — Стиву нравилось, когда они оба были обнажены. Кожа к коже — так они были еще ближе друг к другу.

— Ты тоже, — сказал Баки, ложась обратно в кровать. Он закинул руки за голову, стараясь принять такую позу, в которой бы он выглядел как парень, поджидающий любимого в постель, а не как сдающийся побежденный. Стив чуть прищурился — он знал, когда его берут на слабо, даже если и близко ничего такого не сказал. Он разделся, кидая свое белье поверх белья Баки.

Баки нарочито медленно прошелся взглядом по телу Стива. У того не стояло, но ведь он сам сказал, что этого-то он и хочет — ничего для него самого, ничего, что приведет к оргазму. Баки старался просто смотреть, а не искать что-то конкретное. Он помнил, как делал это раньше — как водил взглядом по телу Стива просто из эстетического удовольствия — даже когда тот был тощей козявкой, сплошные кожа да кости, без намека на все эти роскошные мышцы — даже тогда Баки обожал смотреть на него. Теперь, когда он стал вот таким — огромным, сильным, без сомнения прекрасным — все равно, каждая клеточка этого тела — по прежнему была Стивом. Баки смотрел не отрываясь.

Когда, завершив обзор, он снова посмотрел Стиву в глаза, взгляд того потеплел — он знал, что Баки пытается. А может, и сам насладился зрелищем. Щеки Стива чуть порозовели — слегка, не как от смущения или ярости.

— Иди сюда, — мягко позвал Баки, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было и намека на вызов. — Ложись сверху, как… как тогда, на диване. Мне понравилось.

— Не совсем так же, — сказал Стив, уже накрывая его собой.

Баки прерывисто выдохнул, когда Стив лег на него, удивившись ощущению — оказалось, Стив не единственный, кому нравилось лежать вот так обнаженным — когда они делали это раньше, оказывается они делали это не только ради Стива. Они оба это любили. Касаться друг друга, кожа к коже, все эти мышцы…и, невероятно-правильная тяжесть Стива. Словно его ласкали сразу всем телом.

— Лучше, — довольно выдохнул Баки. Он закинул правую руку Стиву на шею, но еще до того, как потянулся к нему губами, Стив наклонился и поцеловал его сам.

Какое-то время они нежно целовались — не потому, что поцелуи были чем-то новым, а потому что жажда прикосновений делала их неуклюжими. Они целовались, словно собирали что-то заново, из имеющегося набора, тщательно вглядываясь в каждый кусочек мозаики. Стив не касался его руками — лишь лежал на нем всем телом, уверенно и устойчиво держа его на месте. Непрерывность прикосновений стала как белый шум, позволяя сфокусироваться на касании губ, словно в мире больше ничего и не существовало.

Все остальное ушло на второй план — и пропало совсем. Рот Стива, поцелуи Стива, его дыхание. Баки мог бы жить только этим. Кожа стала невыносимо чувствительной, внутри медленно разгорался огонь. Он прекрасно знал, что дальше этого дело никуда не пойдет, что это — просто удовольствие само по себе, как ощущения от хорошо разогретых мышц после тренировки, солнечный свет сквозь ресницы или жар полуденного дня в Техасе.

Они не произнесли и слова, но кто сказал, что поцелуи — не разговор: «Так? Да? Еще? Сильнее? А как насчет…да? Да. Да». И все эти тихие звуки, вздохи, выдохи, вздрагивания и влажные прикосновения губ и языка, скользящие, трущиеся, и вот этот звук, что иногда исходил из, казалось, самого нутра Стива, не совсем стон, но…Иногда и у Баки воздух словно застревал в груди, вырываясь тихим шелестом.

Через какое-то время Баки понял, что член Стива, полностью вставший, зажат между их телами. Он чувствовал как решительно настроен Стив — не двигаться, просто игнорировать. Баки рассмеялся ему прямо в рот.

— Давай проверим, сможешь ли ты кончить только от поцелуев? — спросил Баки. — Будет считаться, если никто из нас не коснется твоего члена?

— Хочу просто целовать тебя, — прошептал в ответ Стив, прихватывая нижнюю губу Баки. — А на остальное мне наплевать.

— Мне бы понравилось, — ответил ему Баки, прихватывая его губу сильнее, а затем погладил место укуса языком. — Нравится, когда ты на мне кончаешь.

— Тогда ладно, — сказал Стив, едва заметно притираясь к нему — ничего резкого, никаких толчков, но трение всей кожи по коже прошило Баки от макушки до пяток волной приятной дрожжи; и ощущение члена Стива, трущегося между их телами, стало еще четче и приятнее.

— Когда-нибудь потом, — добавил Стив, опуская голову в еще одном поцелуе, медленном и тщательном. Прикосновение члена к животу Баки медленно сводило его с ума — он не мог поверить, что Стив так расточительно игнорирует собственное удовольствие, не заботясь, кончит он или нет.

Поэтому он постарался выкинуть это из головы и просто наслаждаться ощущением — особого рода давлением, тем, как тело Стива еще могло касаться его, и целовать, целовать еще и еще, медленно плавясь под тяжестью Стива. Спешить было некуда. Не было причин останавливаться и не было причин ускоряться.

Баки и сам не заметил, как задремал, и что Стив касался его губ чуть более настойчиво, потому что Баки забывал целовать в ответ. В голове становилось все тише, темнее, спокойнее — он был в теплом, безопасном месте, со Стивом. Он подумал, что было что-то еще, важное, но он никак не мог вспомнить что — и потом тишина захлестнула его, унося за собой, вместе с поцелуями и всем остальным.

__

Он чувствовал что кто-то на нем, чувствовал удушающий вес, пот; он хотел бороться, но не мог двигаться, не мог издать и звука. Беспомощный, парализованный и запертый в этой мерзкой близости, с чьим то дыханием на лице и странной рукой на члене — который, конечно, тут же отреагировал. Ну а что ему оставалось, он отреагировал, встал именно тогда, когда остальное тело было парализовано, вывернуто, с застрявшим в глотке воплем, даже когда дыхание оставалось совершенно ровным.

Рука двигалась, гладя так медленно — сонно, отстраненно подумал он — и все тело, пригвоздившее его, осторожно терлось о него, тыкалось в висок чем-то мягким, дышало в ухо и что-то тихо бормотало. Голос был теплым, и это словно отворило что-то в нем самом, вызывая бессловесные рыдания.

Давящая тяжесть напряглась, и он сжался в ожидании неизбежного удара. Сейчас придет боль, та, что всегда приходит вслед за ощущением загнанности и ужаса ожидания. Он судорожно втянул воздух и выдохнул, рвано и отчаянно: 

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет…

Тяжесть над ним резко сместилась — и он, сообразив что может двигаться, что может открыть глаза, быстро рванул в другую сторону, отползая к краю широкой, мягкой кровати…

По другую сторону стоял Стив, голый, в глаза его застыл ужас.

Баки заледенел внутри – от живота потянулись вымораживающие протуберанцы, захватывая, сковывая тело. Все — за исключением предательски напряженного члена, еще несколько секунд явственно выделявшегося на фоне его промежности, пока, не получив стимуляции, эрекция не начала опадать.

Стив это почувствовал. Стив это и сделал, и Стив его слышал. Стив знал теперь, какое кошмарное дерьмо возбуждало его и…

Баки вскинул руку к горлу, словно его безумная жалкая мольба оставила там след, похожий на след от троса, обмотанного вокруг шеи.

— Баки, — позвал Стив, протягивая к нему руку, словно он мог упасть. Потому что теперь Стив точно знал, как низко он уже пал, — Баки, прости, я не…

Баки сделал то единственное, что должен был — то единственное что могло заткнуть, могло помешать произнести слова, которые навсегда сотрут его: он застыл, успокоился и остановил его: 

— Никогда…слышишь, никогда не смей так меня касаться.

Стив отдернул руку так, словно Баки рубанул его по кончикам пальцев, прижал ее к себе и пространство между ними наполнилось опасностью. Баки просто не мог стоять тут больше, и смотреть, что его слова делают со Стивом — он всегда знал, что причиняет ему лишь вред — и теперь тому было доказательство. Он быстро подошел к двери, вышел и захлопнул ее за собой. Он направился прямиком в свое персональное убежище — «триггерную» комнату, туда, где никто не мог за ним следить.

Не то, чтобы теперь это имело значение. Джарвис и так все видел. Стив видел. Они знали. Они знали! Он же решил что все это в прошлом, он решил забыть и двигаться дальше, принять, что исправить себя не удастся и что оно не стоит той цены, что придется заплатить. И теперь все это не имело значения, потому что тело предало его, выдав кошмары — и теперь они знали.

Он все еще ощущал тяжесть — жизнь — в своем члене, конечно, с чего бы ему опадать от унижения и боли, от ощущения, что его разрезали напополам и выставили на всеобщее обозрение. Он зажал яйца железным кулаком и сжимал, пока острая, как удар кинжала в живот, боль не переплавила частые, прерывистые вдохи в полноценное рыдание, а член, наконец, не опал — теперь, когда было уже слишком поздно. Стив уже все видел, все чувствовал и слышал. Стив знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметка после главы:
> 
> Дополнительное предупреждение о отсутствии/недобровольном согласии: Баки заснул голым в постели Стива, и когда проснулся, оказался посреди кошмара об изнасиловании, Стив заметил его возбуждение и начал гладить, пока тот еще спал – но убрал руки в тот же момент, когда Баки выразил свой страх.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение:  
> Данная глава — очень яркое и подробное описание самоистязаний , плюс краткое упоминание суицидальных мыслей. И все закончится на «самом интересном». Больше подробностей — в заметке в конце главы. Пожалуйста, смотрите теги.

Баки проснулся рывком и всем телом налег на дверь, упираясь пятками. Она не была заперта — просто разблокирована, и под действием тела с другой стороны приоткрылась буквально на сантиметр — но закрыть ее он не мог.

Стив, наверное, так же упирался пятками с другой стороны.

— Баки, — позвал Стив, голос его звучал так же спокойно и взвешенно, как те шесть месяцев, что они разговаривали только по периметрам баз Гидры, пока пули свистели над головой. Словно Стив не был уверен, кто — или что — занимало сейчас голову Баки. — Я не буду входить. Я просто… прости меня. Я ухожу. И меня не будет до четырех, так что ты… ты можешь делать, что тебе нужно. Меня здесь не будет.

Баки налегал на дверь, сражаясь со Стивом, и молчание тянулось, пока не стало ясно, что Стив не отступит, пока Баки ему хоть что-то не ответит. Он прислонился щекой к двери, сохраняя молчание, потому что в голове не было слов. Да что слова вообще теперь значили? Стив знал. Стив почувствовал, как у него встало, видел его умоляющим, просящим о пощаде. Ничто из сказанного этого не отменит.

— Мне так жаль, — тихо сказал Стив, и давление с той стороны двери пропало. Под весом Баки она, щелкнув, снова закрылась. Он упал на нее, какое-то время держась только за счет двери, а потом тело обмякло, словно бой наконец закончился, и адреналин все еще пульсировал в венах, вымывая скованность ночи, проведенной на полу, где-то на границе сна и бодрствования, а по правде говоря, ни того и ни другого. 

Он отсчитывал время секундами в голове. Из комнаты происходящего снаружи было не слышно, но этот тон Стива был ему хорошо знаком. Стив не врал ему — он наверное подумал, что Баки хочет, чтобы он ушел, и, выпустив дверь, точно пошел прямиком к лифту, подальше из их квартиры, а может и из здания.

И, значит, Баки может сделать «то, что ему нужно».

Чем бы оно не было. Он не мог заставить Стива забыть, что у него встало из-за ужаса, кошмаров и боли, вместо прикосновений самого Стива. Он не мог помешать Стиву выяснить все то, чего он пока не знал — про то, что они делали с Баки, как заставили его вот так отзываться; но Стив всегда был хорош в складывании кусочков любой мозаики. Он сообразит — и тогда оно всегда будет между ними — в постели, в каждом прикосновении и поцелуе. Он никогда от этого не избавится, он даже не смог скрыть это дерьмо от Стива. Он никогда и ничего не мог скрывать от Стива.

За исключением следующих часов. До четырех. До четырех, он будет один и сможет сделать «то, что ему нужно сделать».

После четырех, Стив вернется домой. Стив будет… нет, прямо сейчас Баки не станет думать о том, что сделает Стив, когда вернется. Ему нужно правильно распорядиться тем временем, что у него есть.

Это — последний шанс, когда он может сделать что-то сам, без того, чтобы втянуть в это Стива — или чтобы Стив запретил ему даже пытаться. Его последний шанс доказать, что он может помочь себе сам, что он может спасти Стива от необходимости во все это ввязываться.

И если на этот раз это его убьет…

Нет. Не убьет. Теперь он знает. И не станет делать того, что в последний раз. Есть и другие способы.

Он прошел прямо в свою спальню, едва осознавая, что полностью обнажен; он двигался так, словно был в полном боевом снаряжении. У него была миссия и лимит времени. Ничего хорошего в этом не было — но у него была цель, и уже этого достаточно, чтобы все остальное просто перестало существовать.

Он открыл ящик комода, куда складывал всякую мелочь из карманов. Там была стопка листов с рисунками Стива; записки, которые он делал для себя; переписанные листки с расписанием, и четыре ножа.

В его оружейным шкафу была целая полка с ножами, тонкие штучки с шестнадцатисантиметровым лезвием, такие же, как были у него раньше. Они так привычно легли в руку, с того самого раза, как он впервые взял нож в руку, и подкинув в ладони, убрал в карман. Никто не запрещал приносить их в квартиру со стрельбища. И никто их не забрал.

Это были его ножи. Никто не станет себя винить, если он ими воспользуется — в отличие от троса Клинта. Он быстро проверил каждый из них — отметив острые, как у бритвы, края, а затем обернул их в футболку и отнес ко встроенному шкафу. Не хватало еще порезаться до того, как начать.

Он закинул все, оставшееся с последней попытки, в коробку с ДВД. Пояс и обрезанный трос были все там же — он отбросил их, больше они не понадобятся, этот урок дорого ему обошелся — и завернул все остальное вместе с ножами.

В коридоре он вдруг замер как вкопанный, заметив, что выходя из комнаты кое-что забыл. Его телефон так и лежал на полу, там, где Стив провел ночь в тот раз, когда Баки впервые спрятался в «триггерной» комнате. Стив наверное тут его и оставил; где он точно бы его не пропустил.

— Сержант Барнс, могу я… — начал было Джарвис.

— Нет, — отрезал Баки, пнув при этом телефон ногой так, чтобы закинуть в комнату, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. Тот пронесся по гладкому полу и остановился в углу, где Баки его и оставил. Если понадобится — дотянется. На этот раз он не собирался себя связывать, во всяком случае, не как в прошлый раз.

Боль — это главное. И страх. И он не должен был это контролировать. Он не станет себя душить, или привязывать, но это и не понадобиться.

Он бросил сверток рядом с ванной и включил душ, делая воду настолько холодной, насколько было вообще возможно. Он зашел в душ и стоял там, под потоком воды, вгрызающейся в кожу, пока холод не перешел в боль, а потом и вообще в ничто. Он дал холоду просочиться себе в голову, позволил вытащить из памяти безликие комнаты со стальными столами, безразличные руки и голоса, звенящие над головой.

И когда тянуть дальше было невозможно, он выключил воду. Мгновение он просто стоял, глядя на себя сверху вниз — до синевы бледного, но невредимого. Пока. Правая рука немного дрожала, но левая была надежной, как скала.

Он сел на пол ванны, сунул руку в свернутую футболку и вытащил то, что понадобится. Ножи — раз, два, три, четыре, он выстроил их ровным, смертоносным рядком. Выключатель для руки. Бутылка смазки.

От холода член скукожился, но на данном этапе миссии этого и следовало ожидать. Сначала боль и страх. Он оглядел себя, прикидывая цели.

Сначала периферия — больше боли, меньше риска.

Его все еще немного трясло, но левая рука, державшая нож, вела себя очень уверенно. Он поднял вверх правую ногу, устраивая ее правой ступней на левое колено, рассеянно думая, что ванная оказалась достаточно вместительной для подобных телодвижений.

Он провел пальцами по подошве, отмечая места расположения кровеносных сосудов, подвигал пальцами, чтобы почувствовать сокращение мышц. Он потыкал ножом — тут и там, отмечая самые мягкие места, рассылая вспышки боли, словно искры из-под кремня — перед тем, как загорится настоящее пламя. Здесь.

Он направил нож, проваливаясь в мякоть до нервного пучка между двух костей, и боль ударила, как разряд молнии. Нога дернулась, унося нож с собой; пятка и торчащая из него рукоятка ножа ударились о дно ванной, и он чуть надавил на пятку, проталкивая нож глубже. Стон, резкий, как скрежет металла, вырвался у него сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он замер на секунду, тяжело дыша и глядя на сверкающий, окровавленный кончик лезвия, вышедший наружу, на подъем стопы; на кровь, потекшую в ванную. Он чувствовал себя бодрым, живым, настоящим. Здесь и сейчас.

Да. Значит, вот он, правильный способ. Сердце ускорило ход, тело наливалось адреналиновым жаром. Правая рука больше не дрожала. Он взял другой нож, при этом держа правую ступню — и ногу — совершенно неподвижно. Он откинулся на край ванны, вытянул левую ногу и постучал острием лезвия по внутренней поверхности бедра.

Пока было много боли — но вот крови почти не было. Мало крови — мало страха. Вообще он не собирался устраивать большой кровопотери — если он хотел, чтобы все сработало, кровь должна была прилить к другому месту, чтобы он бы смог доказать себе и всем, что у него все работает. Просто…немного страха. Угрозы.

Пальцем он проследил ход бедренной артерии, оценивая точное ментальное изображение — карту — что была у него в голове, с четким обозначением, где нервы шли близко к кровеносным сосудам. Как причинить боль, какой нанести урон — как убить быстро, и, соответственно, как мучить долго.

Он прижал острие ножа чуть выше артерии, медленно прорезая кожу – пока эхо стона не вернулось к нему, отразившись от кафельных стен. Ему пришлось переложить лезвие в левую руку, и, так же осторожно, тем же путем, вытащить нож. Он ткнул живыми пальцами в маленькую приоткрытую ранку, глядя как медленно вытекает кровь — сдвинься он хотя бы сантиметром ниже — и она била бы фонтаном.

Он перехватил нож ловчее и нашел точно такое же место на правом бедре. Он ткнул ножом — сильнее, пробивая кожу, а затем медленнее, чувствуя, как лезвие идет по самому краю артерии, все глубже и глубже, пока боль не ослепила его. Ему пришлось отдернуть обе руки и какое-то время просто бездумно таращиться в потолок, потерявшись в чистой незамутненной боли, такой же острой, как и новенькие лезвия.

Когда боль чуть притихла и он снова смог дышать, пришло время браться за член. Он обхватил его правой рукой — и сразу пошло гладко, по теплой крови; о смазке можно было не беспокоиться. Он сжал член и сделал несколько движений рукой, держа правую ногу совершенно неподвижной. Если он двинется — или даже сильно напряжется, если лезвие соскользнет или он собьет его рукой – оно раскроит ему бедренную артерию. Здесь его никто не услышит – и не успеет вовремя его спасти.

Он подвигал рукой — очень, очень осторожно — и член просто загудел от слитного, жаркого прикосновения. Удовольствие разлилось по всему телу, волны боли гнали его все дальше, соблазняя двигаться сильнее — когда лучше было бы вообще не шевелиться. Он прижал левую пятку и задницу ко дну ванной, и осторожно погладил член, держа другую ногу совершенно неподвижной. Он чувствовал, как по внутренним поверхностям бедер, по подошве медленно стекает кровь — легкой, раздражающей щекоткой посреди бушующего океана боли и растущего, пульсирующего удовольствия.

Кровь на руке стала сначала липкой, а потом и вообще подсохла, и он провел пальцами по левому бедру, собирая новую порцию, чтобы смазать член — набухающий, набирающий твердости в его хватке, но до полной эрекции было еще далеко. Ему нужно больше.

Он открыл глаза — осталось еще два ножа; подумав, он решил, что они нужнее, чем выключить руку. Больше боли. Страха. Вот что удержит его сильнее, чем что-то еще.

Держа член правой рукой, левой он потянулся, чтобы взять нож. Оба ножа. Так будет сложнее достать. Один он плашмя положил себе на грудь — от холода металла соски моментально затвердели. Он рассмеялся, тут же затаив дыхание, от почти-успеха голова шла кругом, а затем посмотрел вниз, на живот, обдумывая следующий шаг.

Человек так устроен, что его довольно просто убить, всадив всего один удар в живот. И, вместе с тем — легко и не убить. Все зависело от параметров — приложенной силы, скорости, и, главное — места удара. Баки провел ножом по линии между кубиками пресса, крутя в голове анатомическую карту. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, видя и ощущая все части своего тела. Тела, чьи травмы он знал лучше, чем что-то еще; едва он об этом подумал, в памяти вспыхнули мириады образов: каскады старой боли, старого ужаса, картинки собственных внутренностей, вывернутых наружу.

Диафрагма — прямо здесь. Дальше печень. Почки, спереди за ними лезть не с руки, хотя ножи были достаточно длинные. Брюшная часть аорты со всеми ответвлениями. Задень любое —– и быстрый, скорее всего летальный исход обеспечен. Конечно легкие и сердце — при должной сноровке — с учетом силы левой руки — и потратив время, он мог бы без напряга пробраться к ним сквозь собственные ребра.

Держа нож за самый конец рукоятки, он вел его все ниже и ниже, пока не уперся самым кончиком в место, где кучерявые волосы, начинавшиеся в промежности, заканчивались в паре сантиметров пониже пупка. _Вышел месяц из тумана, вынул ножик из кармана, буду резать, буду бить, все равно тебе…_

Он надавил вместо того чтобы всадить, и острый конец ножа проник в кожу живота, легко, словно разрезая шелк. Он осторожно вдохнул, знакомясь с новой болью — вошло меньше сантиметра, и он двинул глубже, проникая в мышцы. Он пробирался, чувствуя каждый слой, пока лезвие не ушло сантиметра на четыре, а боль стала такой сильной, что он почти перестал чувствовать ее оттенки. В ушах звенело, а во рту стоял горький привкус. В глазах побелело, так что на какой-то момент ему показалось, что он ослеп.

Теперь дышать приходилось очень осторожно, чтобы не сдвинуть нож. Привыкнув к этой новой вселенной боли — те же ощущения, когда привыкаешь работать на высоте или в полной темноте — он ослабил хватку на рукояти ножа, позволяя гравитации опустить его ниже. Нож ушел еще на несколько сантиметров вглубь живота — не как что-то, сброшенное в реку, но утопленное в меду или зыбучих песках. Он остановил это свободное падение до того, как нож вошел в аорту, осторожно напрягая уже пострадавшие брюшные мышцы. Нож остался на месте, боль нарастала и опадала с каждым вдохом, биением пульса или каким-то тайным ритмом, известным лишь ножу.

Он сжал правую руку, все это время слабо охватывавшую член — и тут ему пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы не зарыдать от яркого, пронзившего все тело удовольствия, нараставшего с каждым приливом боли. Член дернулся, словно живое существо, и он хмыкнул, отчаянно стараясь не рассмеяться. Если засмеяться — нож в бедре может сдвинуться — и тому сотня причин: может, стал скользким от крови, или потому что он, не удержавшись, поменял позу, да мало ли, почему может соскочить нож. Он мог бы истечь кровью в любой момент.

Он гладил член, скользкий от собственной теплой крови — и тот отзывался, полно, легко, словно никаких проблем и не было никогда. Удовольствие звенело под кожей, перемешивая с болью так, что сложно было различить где заканчивалось одно и начиналось другое. Член наливался в руке, становился больше, полнее — ощущение такое новое и старое одновременно. На мгновение он снова почувствовал запах озона и дезсредств, но когда открыл глаза — сразу узнал, где находится: в светлой, новенькой ванной, безупречно чистой — за исключением пятен его собственной крови.

«Хотя бы это», взмолился он, не позволяя себе даже думать, что это звучит как утешение. «Хотя бы так работает. У меня есть хотя бы это».

Ощущение было таким приятным, чистым, простым и жизненно необходимым. Он вдруг вспомнил, как по молодости, как-то бок о бок со Стивом… — нет, нет, блядь, он не должен думать о Стиве. Каждый мускул тела напрягся, так что он остро почувствовал лезвия в ноге, бедре и животе. Его внезапно накрыло осознанием, где он сейчас — в самой безопасной комнате самого безопасного здания, где Стив дал ему время и уединение, потому что увидел его кошмар.

Рука сжалась на члене — твердом и наполненном. Оно все еще было здесь, без следа увядания — но следовало подумать о чем-то другом, вернуть мысли в правильное русло. Не о Стиве. Не о прошлом. Вернее, не об этой части прошлого.

Он подхватил оставшийся нож и посмотрел на измазанный кровью живот, выискивая наилучшую точку, куда его ввести. Первый нож торчал на пару сантиметров ниже пупка, почти идеально вертикально. Если угол будет чуть более низким, можно добиться интересных эффектов.

Он полностью ушел в расчеты углов, и, пробивая кожу и мышцы, больше уже ни о чем не думал. Он осторожно двигал ножом, продираясь все глубже, вводя его между оболочками мышцы, так неглубоко, что он видел длинную жесткую тень ножа, пробиравшуюся под кожей.

Перед глазами вдруг встало воспоминание — картинкой, впечатанной в мозг. Он, видимо, лежал на холодном столе, а они делали небольшие разрезы, вводя через них щупы. Он видел, как металл движется под кожей, пока они что-то искали. Четыре или пять щупов все еще были внутри, когда они накрыли его куском синей тряпки и смазали ладонь смазкой.

Да. Вот так. Он снова начал двигать правой рукой, позволяя мыслям скользить дальше в правильном направлении, туда, где в его теле был металл, боль и холод, и знание, что они могут сделать с ним все, что захотят. В любой момент кто-то мог схватить ручку зонда и провернуть, дернуть или потыкать в его внутренности. В любой момент нож мог соскользнуть. Он мог бы задеть рукоятку запястьем.

В любой момент — но не сейчас. А сейчас он нежился в потоках чистого удовольствия, и его становилось все больше, и больше, и больше. Было хорошо — было невыносимо хорошо. Он слышал, как его дыхание эхом отражается от окружающих его поверхностей: холодной стали, легко моющейся плитки, ограниченного пространства внутри криокапсулы. Места, где ему и надлежало быть.

Он гладил, еще и еще, удивляясь наполненности члена, тому, каким острым, реальным было удовольствие. Но яйца, хоть и были напряжены, были…чего-то не хватало, нужно было что-то еще. Он попытался дрочить быстрее, сильнее, а потом медленнее и мягче, а потом двумя пальцами, а затем перехватив рукой в другую сторону. Он сжимал головку, он выкручивал запястье — все его маленькие хитрости, и было приятно, но все не то…

И мозг тут же дал ему это знание, того, что было нужно — малюсенькая деталь, которой не хватало, чтобы достичь завершения.

«Давай, солдат».

Он слышал, как слова произносит Рамлоу — запыхавшимся, чуть насмешливым тоном. Он слышал, как это говорили скучающие техники, строгие кураторы, заставлявшие кончать его снова и снова. На русском и английском.

Но не здесь. Здесь царила тишина.

«Триггерная фраза», — подумал он, но даже если губы его и вышептывали фразу, он знал – так не сработает. У него не было власти над собой, и воспоминаний нужных слов тоже не достаточно. Ничего не будет достаточно. Его самого — не достаточно, не так, не в одиночку. Радость от полученного удовольствия и достигнутого прогресса тут же свалилась во что-то безумное. Он должен что-то сделать, должен как-то спасти , довести миссию до конца, даже если это — грязь, даже если…

Левой рукой он вытащил нож из бедра, все еще гладя член правой. Он снова ввел нож — уже менее осторожно, сантиметра на три ниже, но по прежнему чуть выше артерии. Новый прилив боли ударил с такой силой, что последовавшее за ним удовольствие захлестнуло, вымывая разочарование от понимания того, что разрядки не будет. Никогда не будет.

Он снова вытащил нож — и всадил его, медленнее, крепко сжимая член.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну дайте же мне, пусть этого будет достаточно, я же сделал, сделал достаточно, я же…»

Но ответом была тишина. За его работу не будет награды. Не будет разрешения. Никто не позволит ему кончить. Никогда.

Он посмотрел на себя сверху вниз, на хаос крови и ножей, который он из себя устроил; на все еще крепко стоящий член, даже не собиравшийся опадать. Теперь то с чего. Он был беспомощным настолько, что и вообразить себе страшно — даже теперь, избавившись от стольких триггеров, в самом безопасном из всех возможных мест, даже здесь он не принадлежал сам себе.

Пальцы левой руки чуть качнули лезвие. Он мог бы вытащить его и вогнать куда-то еще. Да ему даже нож не нужен — мог бы согнуть левую ладонь — и пожалуйста, самый острый на свете нож, всегда под рукой. Нож, что разрежет что угодно.

Но кончить он не мог. Все, что было нужно — завершение, облегчение для огня, сжигавшего яйца и каменно-налитой член. Хоть какая-то награда за всю ту боль, что сжирала его, боль, которую он сам себе и устроил, боль, которую они сделали необходимой составляющей. Было так больно — и он был так близко, и все равно, не смотря ни на что — они владели им. Он все еще не мог сделать даже такую маленькую, крошечную, легкую вещь — он же, черт побери, делал это еще ребенком, во сне, со Стивом…

Ему показалось, что сама это мысль отняла разом весь воздух, что боль и разочарование душили его сильнее, чем трос, обмотанный вокруг горла. Он откинул голову назад и закричал, удерживая все остальное тело в полной неподвижности. Дыхание быстро закончилось — он не мог двигать животом — и ему пришлось сделать еще один вдох и попробовать снова. Еще один крик — почти вой, потом еще и еще, но этого не было достаточно. Ничего не будет достаточно.

Он был здесь один — и никто его не услышит. Он мог кричать сколько пожелает. Хотя бы это он мог. «Кричать — помогает», и в криках была своя энергия. Он продолжал, еще и еще, до тех пор, пока не пересохло во рту. Саднило горло, ножи внутри были почти что забыты. Разве его тело не было всегда нашпиговано металлом? Разве он не лежал тут всю эту вечность?

Лицу вдруг стало горячо и что-то потекло вдоль челюсти, потом по горлу. Пот струился из подмышек, вниз по спине, щекочущие потоки, казалось, были повсюду. Член пульсировал в руке, и даже он был мокрым, липким, собственная смазка выступила, мешаясь с полузасохшей кровью. Он был так близко — но никогда не так, как надо, навсегда застрявший в здесь и сейчас. Пришпиленный к месту, жаждущий разрядки до тех пор, пока не забудет, что разрядка существует вообще.

Он уронил обе руки по бокам, откинул голову назад и уставился в гладкую бесконечность потолка. Он вдохнул быстрым, рваным движением — и тут же выдохнул. Боль. Осталась только боль. Больше никакого удовольствия, лишь слабая боль в медленно опавшем члене, и он едва различал ее в море остальной.

Ему нужно встать. Нужно двигаться медленно и осторожно, доставая ножи. Нужно будет вымыть ванну, так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. Но не сейчас. Он может сделать это не сейчас. Если сделает сейчас — значит он закончил. Значит — принять еще один провал. И это последний, окончательный провал — теперь он знал, что успеха ему не достичь.

Где-то справа послышался какой-то шорох. Звук открываемой вдалеке двери — едва пробившийся сквозь шумоизоляцию «триггерной».

Все тело Баки продрало морозом.

— Баки? — он услышал голос Стива, где-то далеко, сквозь шум бухающей в ушах крови, а когда открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на себя — увидел брызги и потеки крови, торчащие повсюду ножи, то, какой влажной и землисто-бледной была его кожа в местах, где не была запачкана кровью. Он был мокрым, замерзшим и настолько голым, насколько было возможно, не сняв с себя кожу. По тону Стива было трудно что-то понять, да и все внимание все равно потонуло под самым ужасным — фактом его присутствия.

«Нет, только не это. Стив не должен его таким увидеть. Только не так».

— Нет, — прошептал Баки, но Стив звал, и говорил, говорил какие-то слова, которых Баки не мог разобрать, которые не пробивались через осознание ужаса происходящего. Казалось, все происходило очень медленно, но у него не было времени двинуться с места, прикрыться, или придумать что-то еще, чтобы не позволить Стиву себя увидеть. Это было — как падение с поезда, как смотреть на то, как Стив падает в реку. Он не мог сказать и слова. Ощущение приближающейся катастрофы нарастало.

Открылась дверь.

— Баки!

Баки закрыл глаза. Он не хотел на это смотреть. Не хотел увидеть то, что отразится у Стива на лице.

— ДЖАРВИС! — заорал Стив. — Найди Сэма, скажи ему… Аптечка… Баки, Баки, посмотри на меня, Баки… — рука Стива у него на шее, такая большая и теплая, щупает пульс.

Баки крепко зажмурился, отворачиваясь еще сильнее, но Стив больше его не трогал. Он чувствовал, что рука Стива зависла где–то у него над грудью, но видимо, он не нашел ничего, к чему можно было бы без опаски прикоснуться.

— Бак, Бак, да ради бога же, что ты наделал… Джарвис! И доктора Эрнандес тоже! Скажи ей… блядь, как же много… ножевые ранения!

— Стив? — голос Сэма звучал откуда-то издалека, но звук шагов был все ближе. Баки снова закрыл глаза и отвернулся. — Баки? Что за..?

Баки слышал, как тот бежит по паркету, какие тяжелые у него шаги, словно он что-то нес. Ворвался в ванную и:

— Отчет, Роджерс. Что у нас здесь?

— Пульс ровный, но он не смотрит на меня, он…

— Ладно, понял. А теперь — уходи.

Баки открыл глаза, и уставился на дальнюю стенку ванны. Пальцы Стива замерли у него на шее, но дальше не двинулись. 

— Что? Я могу помочь, я…

— Нет, — неумолимо сказал Сэм. — Настоящие врачи уже в пути, военный санитар уже на месте, а ты слишком близок с пациентом. Уходи, Стив. Я не могу с ним работать, пока ты здесь. Уходи.

Стив резко прижался губами к виску Баки и тот снова зажмурился и сидел так, пока не услышал выкрик Сэма:

— И дверь за собой закрой. 

И потом Стив ушел.

Затем последовало какое-то давление в районе внутренней стороны бедра, после чего Сэм цепко взял его пальцами за подбородок и развернул к себе. Баки рефлекторно открыл глаза.

— Не думаю, что он заметил, — сказал Сэм, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Сам вытрешь член от крови или хочешь, чтобы я помог?

Баки посмотрел на Сэма и до него дошло, что Сэм все понял, понял, чем он тут занимался. И что Стив тоже все заметил, или заметит, когда прокрутит в голове — а это он точно сделает. Снова и снова. Вечно. Никогда не перестанет видеть Баки вот таким, сломанным, грязным, отвернувшимся от единственного парня, который любил его всегда и не смотря ни на что.

Этого он вынести не мог. Не мог остаться здесь навечно. А значит, оставался лишь один очевидный путь к спасению, и Баки рванул к нему, дергая ногой и позволяя ножу в бедре соскользнуть вниз, пересекая артерию еще до того, как вообще задумался о последствиях.

Баки почувствовал горячий поток крови, хлынувший сквозь пальцы Сэма — тот пытался наложить повязку на рану, что была выше этой. Он в ужасе открыл рот и распахнул глаза — и лицо Сэма отразило все тоже, жест в жест.

— Нет, я не… — он уже задыхался, кровопотеря лишала воздуха быстрее любого троса, обмотанного вокруг горла.

«Я не хотел, не так». Но все уже не имело значения — по рукам Сэма текла кровь, унося с собой и его сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения к главе: Баки предпринимает еще одну попытку кончить – на сей раз с использованием ножей: бедра и живот и в конце, испугавшись, совершает еще один короткий акт саморазрушения, что приводит к травме бедренной артерии и большой кровопотере.
> 
> Конец Второго Акта


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: Стив сильно расстроен, так что его обычное спокойствие с рациональностью помахали ручкой. И все бы ничего, будь хоть кто-то из них в нормальном состоянии — они же — что Стив, что Баки, полностью раздавлены и выбиты из колеи.

Он понял, что пришел в себя, только по тому, как ужасно все болело. Его явно чем-то пригрузили. Это ощущение было трудно с чем-то спутать — в коктейль препаратов явно добавили наркотик или что-то в этом роде. Еще одна сессия по снятию триггеров закончена — он проснулся в кровати, Вай с Эндрюсом и Дунканом наверняка поджидают неподалеку, пока он откроет глаза.

Он сжал правый кулак — и понял, что игла от капельницы все еще на месте. И — что странно — стояла она не как обычно во время триггерных сессий, в тыльной части кисти, а в предплечье. Он открыл глаза — и увидел над головой мешок с прозрачным раствором. Почему-то в голову пришло, что это хорошо, значит все в порядке — и сразу накрыло пониманием, почему он ожидал увидеть, что жидкость будет темно-красной.

Не сессия по снятию триггера. Во всяком случае, не такая, хотя в чем-то ощущения были довольно похожие — проснуться не после навязанной потери контроля над собой, а от кошмара, из которого его выбили потеря крови, препараты, и, на какое-то время, полная потеря сознания. Из-за наркотика, все еще гулявшего по венам, он чувствовал себя немного отстраненно, но в то же время — в безопасности, чистоте и каком-то комфорте, словно и правда проснулся после сессии.

— Мы уже влили вам два литра крови, — сказала доктор Эрнандес, привлекая к себе внимание. Она сидела у кровати — а не Вай, Эндрюс или Дункан, но все равно — член его команды, кто-то, кто ждет его пробуждения.

Сосредоточившись, он смог идентифицировать раны, не только вычленить их из общего ощущения «тело повреждено, заживление запущено», но и как последствие того, что он сделал… этим утром? Он чувствовал себя слабым, заторможенным и разбитым — да, похоже, все это случилось всего несколько часов назад. Он оглядел комнату — и не узнал ее, но что-то в гладких, блестящих формах и пропорциях, знакомом звуке циркуляции воздуха, четко указывало, что он все еще в Башне.

— Она пожиже, если можно так сказать, чем то, что обычно бежит у вас по венам, — добавила доктор Эрнандес. — И учитывая объем трансфузии, следующие несколько дней ваша регенерация будет ближе к простым смертным, а значит заживать все будет медленнее.

Он осторожно проверил руки, сначала левую, потому правую — но никаких фиксаторов не было, за исключением одеяла, укрывавшего до подбородка. Он двинул ногой — той, относительно здоровой, одна маленькая колотая ранка не в счет. Хм, тоже никакого фиксатора.

Эксперимента ради он согнул и правую ногу. Прокол через ступню был явно тщательно обработан, зашит и укрыт повязками, и, наверное, раны уже вовсю затягивались. Эту ногу тоже, похоже, ничего не сдерживало, но по внутренней поверхности бедра тянулся целый ряд едва закрывшихся ран. Он поднял левую руку — приспустить одеяло, изо всех сил стараясь не потревожить оставшиеся части тела.

Через пару секунд Эрнандес подошла помочь, что-то нажала, приподнимая головной конец кровати еще на несколько сантиметров, стянула одеяло пониже на ступни и приподняла больничную распашонку, что укрывала его до колен. Под распашонкой за исключением бинтов ничего не было и обзор ему открылся просто замечательный. Он был девственно чист.

Скорее всего кровь из артерии залила все так, что потеки на члене вопросов уже не вызывали. Слава богу, хотя бы не нужно беспокоиться, что и она догадается, чем он занимался — и почему.

Доктор Эрнандес указала на самую широкую полосу бинтов, которая, похоже, закрывала перпендикулярный разрез, сделанный поверх первоначальной раны на бедре. Над повязкой был слабый, уже почти пропавший след перетяжки — наверное, от жгута, наложенного Сэмом. 

— Бедренная артерия была частично пересечена, остальные, более мелкие сосуды почти не пострадали. Хирургам пришлось с ней повозиться, но остальные даже не потребовали пластики — почти все залегают глубоко, и мы хотели убедиться, что они нормально восстановятся сами, а не просто забьются тромбами из-за вмешательства, да и с вашей скоростью регенерации, даже ослабленной переливанием, все должно пройти быстрее, чем могло бы быть.

Баки кивнул. Если ему не грозила потеря конечности или массивное внутреннее кровотечение, обслуживающая его команда обычно даже со швами не заморачивалась. А если вдруг заморачивались, ему приходилось быть настороже, — чтобы снять швы до того, как вокруг них нарастет плоть — когда тело самостоятельно от них избавлялось, ощущения были не из приятных.

— С этими тоже все в порядке, — она указала на раны на животе. — Чистые, никакие внутренние органы и крупные сосуды не задеты.

— Я профи, — пробормотал Баки, прибегая к привычному черному юмору, который иногда помогал заработать улыбку-другую от Вая или Эндрюса. Доктор Эрнандес же лишь гневно на него посмотрела — так, что до него внезапно дошло, что он — голый, с нанесенными собой же жуткими ножевыми ранами — перед взором дамы.

— Вы просто что-то с чем-то, — сказала она через минуту, опуская распашонку и укрывая его обратно одеялом. — Мы подержали вас под препаратами несколько часов, чтобы вы не особо не двигались, пока раны затянутся, но в соответствии с пожеланиями из вашего медицинского файла, мы их убрали сразу, как стало возможно, и теперь вы получаете лишь базовую дозу обезболивающих. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Баки нахмурился, разглядывая очертания скрытых одеялом ног, думая как бы точнее описать состояние тела, но чтобы при этом не вышел отчет о функциональности в стиле Зимнего Солдата. 

— Ощущения… заживает? Все как-то глухо, острой боли нет. Хуже всего тут, — Баки указал на место, где была глубокая рана на животе. — Потом — на стопе.

Эрнандес кивнула. 

— Кровяное давление в норме, и температуру тела вы хорошо держите, так что все, что нам остается — присматривать за вами, чтобы убедиться, что процесс выздоровления пройдет безо всяких осложнений.

Баки снова согнул каждую конечность, оценивая боль, которую все еще чувствовал несмотря на лекарства — раны заживали, как им было и положено; а вот место, тишина и пристальный взгляд доктора Эрнандес…

Баки вдруг понял, что не хочет здесь больше находиться. Хотелось оказаться где–то в знакомом месте, наедине со своей музыкой, просто проспать, пока оно все не закончится, там, где никто не будет за ним «присматривать» — ну или этот кто-то будет хотя бы не в одной с ним комнате.

Они не посчитали нужным привязать его к кровати — и он больше не принадлежал армии; даже если доктор Эрнандес и была в его команде, она им не распоряжалась, в отличии от Вая, Линда и остальных. Если только… он не накосячил сильнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд.

— Эта дверь запирается только снаружи?

Доктор Эрнандес вскинула брови, но покачала головой. 

— Я вам очень не рекомендую вставать и пробовать самому — мы только убедились, что в вашем теле достаточно крови для поддержания жизнедеятельности — но нет. Дверь не запирается. И у меня нет распоряжений удерживать вас там, где вы находиться не желаете.

— Я хочу домой, — сказал Баки — практически не подумав и едва дав ей закончить. Он уже оперся на левый локоть, готовый подняться в любую минуту, но доктор Эрнандес вскинула руку в жесте, заставившем его застыть — хотя она стояла чуть в стороне и не выглядела настолько сильной, чтобы толкнуть его обратно.

— Подождите, — сказала она. Если вы собираетесь уйти из-под наблюдения, то нам нужно поговорить не только о том, с чем я имела дело — с последствиями — но и об основной проблеме.

Баки отвернулся.

— Вы нанесли себе семь ножевых ранений, — сказала она так же бесстрастно, как до этого обнажала его раны, объясняя каждую из них. — Частично перерезали бедренную артерию, а по характеру остальных ран мне совершенно ясно, что вы точно знали, куда их наносить и что каждая из них вам даст. Вы могли умереть. Обычный человек почти наверняка бы умер. Я не могу просто подлатать вас и отпустить гулять на все четыре стороны, не поговорив о том, что к этому привело.

Баки закрыл глаза:

– Я не могу…

Но что он мог сказать? Как мог заставить ее поверить, что не станет повторять — правда не станет, потому что теперь в этом не было смысла — потому что она же не знает причины, по которой он вообще это сделал.

Он отчаянно надеялся, что она не знает причины. Мог Сэм ей рассказать? Или Стив, если конечно он уже обо всем догадался?

Он не мог сейчас думать о Стиве. Горло моментально сдавило так, что стало больно, и он не мог выдавить и слова — но без объяснений его никогда отсюда не выпустят. А значит, ему придется просто провести еще какое-то время на этой больничной койке, под наблюдением людей, которые даже не в его команде.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и постарался, чтобы голос его звучал честно, искренне и вызывал доверие. Раньше он проделывал такое даже не напрягаясь; значит, для этого не нужно было притворяться кем-то еще, кроме себя былых времен.

— Этого больше не повторится. Я не стану этого снова делать.

Доктор Эрнандес смотрела на него, долго, сверху вниз, и он отчаянно желал, чтобы она поверила ему — и отпустила. Он готов был предложить что-то еще, постараться убедить ее, но не зная о чем она думала, трудно было понять, с какой карты заходить.

Через минуту она взяла стул и поставив у кровати, села так, что их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— Капитан Роджерс заметил, что возможно он послужил причиной случившегося, — более мягким, чем до этого, тоном, начала она. Баки уставился на нее, не в силах понять, к чему она вообще клонит. Она думает, Стив ему что-то сделал? Какого хрена Стив вообще ей наговорил?

— Он сказал, что сделал что-то, что сильно вас расстроило, — продолжила она, подбадривающим тоном, видимо предполагая, что он забыл то, о чем бы там не говорил Стив. — И из-за этого вы причинили себе все эти повреждения.

— Он ничего не сделал, — сказал Баки, и до него вдруг дошло, что Стив, похоже, в свойственной ему манере, напрямую увязал случившееся вчера ночью с утренним происшествием. Таким уж он был — головой в омут, с шашкой наголо; Баки заранее чувствовал дурноту при одной мысли что придется ему — или кому-бы то ни было еще — объяснять, насколько же он был не прав. 

— Это не было…в смысле он… нет. Нет. Стив не… он ничего бы мне не сделал. Никогда.

Доктор Эрнандес смотрела на него выжидающе. 

— И если вы сейчас отправитесь домой, в квартиру, где вы с ним живете, какова по вашему мнению вероятность, что может произойти что-то, что заставит вас снова причинить себе вред?

— Никакой. Его вины в случившимся нет, — медленно произнес Баки, надеясь что выбор слов и спокойные интонации помогут убедить ее, не вдаваясь в подробности, чья же была вина. — Я сам все сделал. С артерией вышло случайно. И подобное больше не повторится.

Какое-то время она внимательно его изучала, а потом сказала: 

— Это первый раз?

Баки покачал головой, задаваясь вопросом, сколько ему придется из всего этого рассказать — и какому количеству людей. Секрет его и секретом-то больше не был — он не знал, как теперь его хранить, но и как говорить об этом — тоже понятия не имел. Сэм знал кусок, Стив — другой кусок. Но ему придется говорить, и говорить, и говорить, пока они все не получат то, что хотят.

Господи, ему стоило сходить на исповедь. Даже если это и не было тем грехом, на который, наверное, оно было похоже, Стив точно не позволит ему и шагу в сторону церкви сделать без разговора обо всем этом с отцом Рошем.

Хотя бы отец Рош никому не расскажет о том, что Баки ему мог бы поведать. Как те доктора на военном суде, что не обманули, и единственной информацией, ставшей достоянием общественности, был приговор. По крайней мере, на этот раз репортеры не будут рвать Стива на части вопросами.

«Капитан Роджерс, как дела у парня, которого трахнула половина Гидры и который не может кончить, несмотря на все ваши старания?» У того народа перед церковью, что кричал, что они оба отправятся прямиком в ад, наверно просто грузовик с пряниками перевернется. И если сам Баки слушать не станет, то Стива это ранит в самое сердце. С ним всегда было так — на нем эта чертова мишень была задолго до того, как он начал носить ее как щит.

И это… достанет Стива до самого нутра, и Баки уже никак не сможет этому помешать. Он крепко зажмурился, стараясь не думать об этом, не думать о том, как оно все вообще выглядит. Все, что ему хотелось — еще немного поспать, дать ранам затянуться, а потом… потом он сможет…

— Я просто… — сказал Баки. — Просто хочу домой. Я больше ничего себе не сделаю. Стив ничего мне не сделает.

Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что доктор Эрнандес медленно кивнула. 

— Надеюсь, вы говорите искренне в обоих случаях, — сказала она. — Но я все же строго рекомендую вам соблюдать некоторые предосторожности. Во-первых, в следующие сорок восемь часов вы не должны находиться где-то, где Джарвис не сможет за вами приглядывать — или без сопровождения кого-то, кто знает о сегодняшнем происшествии.

Баки тяжело вздохнул.

— Сколько человек знает?

— Роджерс, Уилсон — который, к слову, спас вам жизнь, — я и мои хирурги. И я не могу знать, кому ваши друзья еще могли рассказать.

Баки кивнул. Он все равно не хотел ничего, кроме как поспать еще, и он не сомневался, что Стив пристанет к нему, как приклеенный, как только он проснется. 

— Хорошо.

— Второе: вы будете находиться в горизонтальном положении, пока я не разрешу вам двигаться, и я буду приходить и проверять вас каждые два часа, пока не буду стопроцентно уверена, что ваше заживление прошло без инфекции и прочих осложнений.

Баки снова кивнул.

— В третьих, в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа вы поговорите с доктором Падфилдом и расскажете ему правду о случившемся.

Баки поморщился, но и тут спорить было не с чем. Падфилду все равно пришлось бы рассказать — если бы только удалось протянуть это до завтра — когда раны перестанут ныть, а усталость засасывать, как зыбучие пески — этого было бы вполне достаточно.

Падфилд же был так им доволен, так радовался что он принимает помощь окружающих. Движется в правильном направлении.

Только вот оно не было правильным. И Баки до боли это понимал.

На секунду ему отчаянно захотелось домой — не наверх, а в Медком, в безопасность охраняемых ворот, спрятаться ото всех и просто выспаться. А потом он подумал о том, что сказал бы Вай. И все вдруг перекрыла мысль, а что если бы Эндрюс с Дунканом, или даже Мюллер с Ли нашли его таким, каким нашел его Стив?

Его нашел Стив.

Ему захотелось заползти под кровать. Он закрыл лицо руками, отстраненно замечая, как неприятно дернулась в руке игла от капельницы.

— Барнс? — доктору Эрнандес нужно было его согласие.

Он так хотел отсюда убраться, и наверху был единственный дом, что у него остался. И, как бы ему не хотелось оттянуть неизбежное, он не смог бы прятаться от Падфилда вечно. И он подписал ту бумагу — разрешение — чтобы Падфилд мог спросить у Вая что угодно, черт возьми, да Стив мог рассказать кому пожелает! Секреты Баки больше ему не принадлежали.

— Да, — тихо, глухо из-за закрывающих лицо рук произнес он. — Я с ним поговорю. И все расскажу.

— Тогда — договорились, — сказала доктор Эрнандес. — Я позвоню кое-кому и вам помогут перебраться в кресло-каталку, а пока мы все для вас подготовим — вы подождете здесь.

Баки кивнул, слишком утомленный, чтобы что-то на этот отвечать.

__

Он попросил доктора Эрнандес разрешения остаться на диване. Его кровать была слишком широкой, он там потеряется и, когда она придет его проверять, то просто не найдет. А кровать в «триггерной» теперь точно была не вариантом.

Она подоткнула ему под спину пару декоративных диванных подушек и укрыла пледом, что всегда лежал на спинке дивана — мягкий, крупной вязки, достаточно толстый, и очень уютный. Он погладил его пальцами живой руки, наслаждаясь плетением, таким контрастным в сравнении с больничными простынями, армейскими одеялами и роскошным покрывалом его собственной кровати.

Она дала ему выпить пару таблеток, и оставила еще две в чашке на журнальном столике, вместе с открытой бутылкой воды. 

— Пейте побольше и, если надо, примите еще таблеток. Внутривенный препарат скоро перестанет действовать — наверное, совсем скоро. И это вот, — она кивнула на таблетки, — поможет вам продержаться до моего прихода.

Баки кивнул, планируя проспать все время до ее следующего визита. Может, это все — вообще сон. Может, заснув, он забудет, что случилось, хотя бы ненадолго. А если удастся сделать это до того, как лекарства перестанут действовать — было бы вообще замечательно; раны болели, но вполне терпимо.

Как только она отвернулась, он тут же закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ее удаляющиеся шаги.

Джарвис ничего ему не сказал. Может, подумал, что Баки спит. Он хотел было попросить поставить музыку, но не мог подобрать нужных слов, да и не знал, какую музыку он бы сейчас хотел.

Он уже практически провалился в дрему, засыпая, когда услышал, как худшая часть кошмара словно пошла по второму кругу:

— Баки?

Хотя нет, не так. Не совсем.

Баки открыл глаза, и перед ним стоял Стив, глядя на него с выражением, которого Баки не мог опознать. Глаза у Стива были покрасневшими, чуть опухшими, а волосы — влажными; он был в спортивной форме, но в другой, не в той, в которой ушел утром. Наверное, торчал черт знает сколько в душе, прячась, чтобы никто не увидел что творилось у него внутри — чтобы у него ни творилось после того, как он увидел Баки. И Баки — усталый, разбитый и раздраженный по этому поводу на весь мир — хотел, чтобы Стив просто остался там еще немного дольше. Он пока тоже не был ко всему этому готов.

Баки все еще был в чертовой больничной распашонке, хотя сейчас этого и не было видно под пледом. Его раны еще толком не затянулись. Он чувствовал себя сейчас, перед Стивом, таким же голым как и тогда, в ванной. Он просто еще не был готов.

Стив видел. Стив знал. И, черт подери, Стив точно не собирался оставить это — и его — в покое.

Наверное, лучше бы Баки было оставаться в больничном отсеке.

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — потребовал ответа Стив, явно пребывая на тонкой грани между тревогой и гневом. — Я думал, ты в лазарете, никто мне и слова не сказал…

— Я здесь живу, — ответил Баки, так ровно, как только мог, мысленно умоляя Стива хоть раз в жизни услышать намек и просто оставить все, как есть. — Скажешь, нет?

Стив лишь покачал головой, словно не мог поверить в то, что спрашивал Баки. У Баки внутри все похолодело еще до того, как Стив сказал:

— Я, блядь, понятия не имею. Живешь?

Баки открыл было рот — и тут же его закрыл, все равно выдавить ничего не удалось. Что он мог на это сказать — Баки пытался решить все сам, накосячил — и Стив не собирался спускать ему это с рук.

— Нет, — Стив резко развел руки в стороны. — Нет, блядь, не говори ничего! Почему сегодня, блядь, вести себя как-то по-другому? Ну да, ты пытался себя убить, а я только что вычистил литра три твоей крови из чертовой ванной, но это же такие мелочи, что не сделаешь для друга. Мы же друзья, да?

Баки отчаянно, просто до слез, хотелось, чтобы он остался внизу, в больничном отсеке, лучше — без сознания, или в Медкоме. Да где угодно, только не тут, не перед Стивом, вот так на него смотревшим. Тогда бы он мог притвориться, что когда-то выздоровеет, и сможет вернуться домой, к Стиву. А все это — просто ночной кошмар, галлюцинация, что-то, что он увидел под триггером. Его тело сейчас почти так же не могло двигаться, придавленное страхом и истощением.

— Баки, я старался, — продолжил Стив, в голове его было раздражение и горечь поражения. — Стараюсь. Но ты ничего мне не говоришь — да ты даже не захотел, чтобы я помог, когда ты кровью истекал, и я, ну вот правда, вообще не понимаю, какого хрена ты тут делаешь, особенно сейчас. У тебя же раны даже заживать еще не начали, так зачем ты, ради всего святого, вообще сюда пришел? Чтобы я еще где-то налажал и у тебя появился повод завершить начатое?

— Не в тебе дело, — сказал Баки и горечь пробивалась даже через паралич, сковавший тело, хотя он и твердил сам себе не вступать в споры, не вестись на поводу — не сейчас, когда он совсем к этому не готов. — Оно вообще не про тебя, Стив.

— Ну конечно нет! С чего бы, почему хоть что-то в твоей жизни должно быть про меня? — теперь Стив уже просто кричал, и Баки разрывался между желанием натянуть плед на голову и подняться и уложить придурка пинками на пол.

— Оно и не было, — упрямо повторил Баки, решив разобраться хоть с чем-то и не позволить втянуть себя в более обширное разбирательство. — И я не пытался себя убить.

Стив вскинул руки вверх. 

— Блин, вот теперь я точно убедился, что ты просто псих! А что ты думал случится, если ты всадишь в себя нож? Семь раз? Господи всемогущий, может, армейские заберут тебя обратно, потому что они точно не сделали того, на что подписались.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы они меня забрали, — Баки сказал это, даже не задумываясь, как это могло прозвучать. Это было как искренняя, отчаянная мольба; как вырвавшаяся правда. Он хотел вернуться туда, где был в безопасности, где не мог причинить вреда — ни себе, ни окружающим, и где Стив ничего этого еще не знал.

Стив побледнел так, словно Баки всадил ему нож в живот по самую рукоятку.

Баки закрыл глаза и отвернул лицо к спинке дивана. «Пожалуйста, пусть это все просто закончится. Пожалуйста, пусть Стив просто замолчит, до того, как все станет еще хуже».

— Нет, — сказал Стив, и в его голосе, невыносимо близко, звучали слезы; однако вместо того, чтобы уйти, он подошел ближе. — Нет, блядь, не смей, даже не думай от меня отворачиваться, посмотри на меня, ты ублюдок… — он схватил Баки за подбородок, и развернул к себе, и Баки тут же сдался, отрывая глаза и глядя на него.

В глазах Стива и правда стояли слезы. И только тут до Баки дошло, что он не чувствует себя — собой. Нет, он не был мертвенно спокоен, не так, но был настолько уставшим, что всего остального словно не существовало.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, — настаивал Стив, сжимая пальцы на подбородке Баки. Если бы Баки стоял напротив него, Стив наверняка схватил бы его за плечи, наверное уже бы тряс, но сейчас, в настоящем положении, Баки не оставил ему особо выбора для выражения эмоций. 

— Скажи, чтобы я убрался к чертям. Заори на меня — я знаю, ты умеешь. Наслушался.

Баки нахмурился. 

— Как..?

Стив отпустил его, но так и остался сидеть на краю дивана, скрестив на груди руки, сжатые в кулаки. Говорил он быстро, хрипло и рвано. 

— В твоем телефоне есть набор экстренных настроек. У Старкфонов, которые нам всем тут выдают, их полно и, прежде чем отдать тебе аппарат, я все их активизировал. Одна из них — определенные продолжительные, громкие звуки активизируют автоматический звонок твоему экстренному контакту. Например, вопли.

Баки вспомнил — его телефон, он же валялся в углу «триггерной» комнаты. Близко, так что его крики из ванной наверняка были услышаны. И Стив слышал его, после того как телефон сделал этот автоматический звонок. Обычно Баки держал громкость выключенной. Так что если Стив что-то и говорил в ответ, Баки бы его не услышал.

— Я подумал, что ты просто кричишь на что-то, в ярости, — сказал Стив. — И думал не обращать внимания, но Джарвис сказал, что он за тебя беспокоится. Сказал, в последний раз, когда ты запирался в той комнате, потом ты пошел прямиком в лабораторию Тони, в прошлый четверг.

Баки несколько раз моргнул — но старался держать глаза открытыми.

— Тогда ты тоже что-то такое делал? — твердо спросил Стив, в голосе больше не было злости, только настойчивость. — Пытался что-то такое сделать?

— Я не пытался себя убить, — повторил Баки, немного изменяя ответ. — Просто… Хотел хоть что-то почувствовать.

— И что, хотел почувствовать, как бывает, когда бьют ножом? Тебе что, не хватило?

Баки затряс головой.

Стив смотрел на него в упор в ожидании ответа.

— Я…я хотел… — он с трудом проглотил. Господи, как же ему хотелось, чтобы Стив сам обо всем догадался. Почему оно все просто не могло закончиться в эту — ужасную — минуту? Почему он не мог до всего додуматься сам, пока Баки был без сознания? Но Стив все еще ждал, а значит не оставалось других вариантов, как рассказать все, как есть.

Баки закрыл глаза левой рукой. Стив не стал ему мешать или кричать, чтобы он смотрел на него. Он вдруг подумал, а нашел ли Стив выключатель для руки и понял ли, что это такое.

— Они меня насиловали, — сказал Баки, потому что даже если после прошлой ночи Стив и догадался, сам он ему об этом еще не говорил. — И все эти годы — это было единственным, когда меня кто-то касался.

— Я д… — начал было Стив, вид у него был несчастный, но все еще разгневанный — а Баки просто треснул его левой рукой, и практически зарычал:

— Дай мне, блядь, рассказать!

Стив, уставившись, замолчал. Баки снова закрыл лицо, и сделал несколько вдохов, пытаясь снова подобрать слова.

— Они давали мне кончить. Вот так. Когда мне было больно, страшно, тогда они позволяли. Заставляли. И это — единственное, когда мне было позволено что-то чувствовать. И я хотел…я просто. Я хотел почувствовать. Но оказалось, что невозможно себя изнасиловать, не важно, как сильно ты будешь стараться. Такие дела. Они, блядь, на совесть постарались — все, конец, восстановлению не подлежит.

Молчание затягивалось. Баки чувствовал себя маленьким — ничтожным — вывернутым наизнанку, и его снова затопило желанием, таким отчаянным, что и вздохнуть было невозможно, чтобы время визита вышло — и пришел Эндрюс, забрать его на тренировку, а Стив уехал и вернулся, счастливым и довольным, через неделю, радуясь самой возможности провести с ним хоть немного времени.

— Закончил? — наконец спросил Стив. Он явно полностью контролировал свой голос.

Баки кивнул.

Стив протянулся, отвел его руку от лица и какое-то время просто сидел, глядя Баки в глаза. 

— Ты думаешь, я не понял, что тебя насиловали?

Баки перестал дышать.

— Бак, — Взгляд Стива, казалось, прожигал до самого нутра. — Я же не вчера родился. Все это время, что ты у них был, все эти вещи, что они заставляли тебя делать… да в первую же ночь дома, ты блядь сам мне сказал, что они поломали тебя так, что ты не получаешь больше удовольствия от секса. И как ты, блин, думал я должен был это понимать?

Баки едва заметно покачал головой, чувствуя как вокруг все плывет и почти не чувствуя тела. Левая рука начала перекалибровываться — Стив все еще держал его за запястье. Баки даже не попытался освободиться. Это не могло быть правдой. Стив же ничего не сказал. Это был только его секрет.

— И ты, значит что? — Стив отпустил его руку и откинулся назад, пряча выражение лица под маской — холодной, отстраненной и нечитаемой. — Занимался со мной сексом, думая, что я не понимаю? Дал мне себя трахнуть, думая что я не осознаю, что был первым после тех, кто тебя насиловал? И решил, что лучше убьешь себя, но не расскажешь мне, от чего ты кончаешь или позволишь мне помочь?

Впервые с момента, как это все началось, глаза Баки наполнились слезами и он покачал головой еще сильнее. — Стиви, ты бы не смог…

— Хрена лысого я бы не смог! — рявкнул Стив. — Чего я не смог бы для тебя, Баки? Чего бы я не сделал? Когда я говорил тебе нет? Когда я хоть раз подвел те…

Стив замолчал, резко, словно ему дали под дых, но Баки знал, что там было дальше, даже не слыша вопроса целиком — и они оба знали ответ: ты подвел меня, когда позволил упасть. Подвел, когда позволил попасть в плен. Позволил мучить и насиловать семьдесят лет.

— Ну вот, — сказал Баки, слова легли ровно и гладко, словно заточка под ребра — потому что Стив открылся и Баки не мог упустить возможность покончить со всем разом. — Видишь, это все твоя вина. Все про тебя. Как всегда — именно так, как ты этого и хочешь.

Несколько секунд Стив просто смотрел на него, в оглушительной тишине последних слов, а затем поднялся и вышел через дверь на лестницу. Дверь тихо — совсем не драматически — с шипением закрылась за ним.

Баки пристально смотрел ему вслед, думая, а валяется ли еще его телефон на полу в «триггерной» комнате. Потом посмотрел на потолок.

— Джарвис?

— Сержант Барнс.

По двум словам тон разобрать было сложно, поэтому продолжил Баки уже гораздо более тихим голосом: — Ты на меня тоже злишься? 

— Я был очень обеспокоен. Однако, мое базовое программирование не позволяет мне проводить негативную оценку вашего деструктивного поведения. У мистера Старка есть такая же тревожная тенденция пытаться решать проблемы без посторонней помощи и с результатами прямо противоположным ожидаемым. Однако, он знает, что может рассчитывать на меня, как на доверенное лицо.

Баки прищурился, глядя на потолок, и несмотря на все происходящее, почувствовал себя чуть более спокойно. 

— То есть, все таки немного злишься?

— Если вам понадобиться помощь в разработке более безопасных вариантов решения ваших проблем, сержант, я всегда к вашим услугам.

Интересно, а Джарвис может отдать ему приказ кончить? Но Джарвис не позволил бы ему снова причинять себе боль, и Стив…

Баки закрыл глаза и потянулся к столику с чашкой, таблетками и бутылкой воды.

— Собираюсь их выпить, — сказал Баки. Как только он перестал отвлекаться, то понял что боль стала гораздо сильнее, да и голова болела довольно ощутимо. — И я хочу, чтобы ты позвал доктора Эр, если я вдруг перестану дышать, или что-то в этом роде.

— Поверьте, это было бы моей немедленной реакцией в любом случае, — сказал Джарвис. — но благодарю вас, за то что и сами об этом подумали.

Как только Джарвис закончил говорить, с потолка полилась музыка, тихая, печальная и знакомая, что-то из того, подо что он десятки раз засыпал в Медкоме. Баки улыбнулся и проглотил таблетки. И, вскоре после этого, пустота унесла его вместе со всеми печалями.


	35. Chapter 35

Когда доктор Эрнандес пришла с проверкой, Баки все еще пребывал на зыбкой границе между сном и бодрствованием; она явно поняла, что ясных ответов, сильно ли болит, от него ждать не стоит и вместо этого принесла какой-то портативный прибор, и поводив датчиком по животу, издала несколько звуков, явно недовольная увиденным. Она велела ему спать дальше, но вместо этого он лежал, без сна в глазу, трясясь — и явно не от холода, потому что уходя, она накрыла его пледом.

Через какое-то время он провалился в беспокойный сон, но видения немного изменились: кто-то укрыл его еще одним одеялом. Он тут же открыл глаза, надеясь, что это было по-настоящему, что это — Стив, но оказалось, что это один из роботов из лаборатории Тони. На полу лежал клубок из разнообразных постельных принадлежностей, словно робот ободрал не только его, но постель Стива, и видимо, теперь прикидывал, нужно ли добавить что-то еще помимо одеял.

Пока Баки разглядывал происходящее, робот успел куда-то сгонять и вернуться с еще одной пушистой желтой салфеткой, которой осторожно укрыл Баки голову.

Баки закрыл глаза, стараясь игнорировать ощущения от еще одного одеяла, добавленного к куче уже имеющихся — а потом и еще одного.

В следующий раз он проснулся от шума чьих-то — человеческих — шагов, и осознания, что задыхается под укрывающей его грудой.

— Барнс?

Баки открыл глаза и обнаружил, что робот спрятался за диван, а напротив стоит Тони — уперевшись руками в бока и наклонив голову. — Ты что… приболел?

— Поранился, — сказал Баки. — Случайно.

Ну, что-то из этого было правдой. Вроде того. Он же на самом деле ничего такого делать не собирался.

Тони кивнул. 

— И Растяпа…

— Помогает? — предположил Баки. Он выпростал левую руку из-под одеяла и поправил салфетку на голове.

— Ясно, — сказал Тони. — Хорошо. Тебе… может, что-то еще нужно?

Баки покачал головой, хотя и потянулся, чтобы скинуть одно из одеял — но так, чтобы больше ничего не обрушить. Терпения Тони хватило секунд на пять, и после этого он подошел помочь поправить одеяла; его резкие, энергичные движения странно диссонировали с таким обыденным занятием, но Тони, казалось, до этого не было и дела — он просто пошвырял лишние одеяла и…наматрасники? простыни? в сторону Растяпы.

— Отнести откуда взял, — жестко сказал Тони, и робот тут же подъехал ближе, подхватывая сваленное кучей. — Эти ему не нужны. Джарвис, да бога ради, просто отрегулируй термостат, если уж он так мерзнет.

— Сэр, проблема не в температуре окружающей среды, — мягко ответил Джарвис, и Тони, выпрямившись, огляделся.

— А где, черт побери твой… — Тони огляделся еще раз, более внимательно — Стива тут явно не было, и он вернулся к Баки. — Да уж, вопрос явно дурацкий. Ладно. Может, тебе нужно…что-то из еды?

— Да я в порядке, правда, — ответил Баки. — Просто обещал доктору, что не буду двигаться пока она не разрешит. И она придет меня проверить через э…

— Семьдесят три минуты, — тут же пришел на помощь Джарвис.

— Ага, так за тобой все-таки присматривает кто-то с настоящим медицинским дипломом. Отлично. Тогда я…буду в лаборатории. И если что-то понадобится — просто скажи Джарвису.

Баки кивнул, а Растяпа снова возник словно ниоткуда там, откуда он уволок покрывала, подкатился прямиком к дивану и устроил на голове Баки еще одну мягкую салфетку.

— Тони, и ты можешь забрать своего робота, — предложил Баки. — Если он тебе нужен.

— Да, — сказал Тони. — Точно, я же поэтому сюда и пришел. Растяпа, пошли, там сварка ждет не дождется, давай уже.

Растяпа издал какой-то печальный скрежет, подтянул одеяло Баки чуть выше и последовал за Тони.

__

Когда Баки снова открыл глаза, и огляделся, в очередной раз удивившись почему у них нет обычных часов, Джарвис сказал: 

— Доктор Эрнандес прибудет через три минуты.

А вот и ответ на вопрос. Баки подумал как-то сместиться, но учитывая количество укрывавших его одеял с покрывалами и пледами, оно того явно не стоило. По ощущениям, давивший на него груз был гораздо тяжелее, чем несколько одеял, хотя тело явно заживало, боли было все меньше, а одуряющая усталость рассеивалась. Но все равно казалось, что поверх всего лежит какой-то невидимый груз и давит прямо на центр грудины.

Он старался ни о чем не думать. Сейчас придет доктор — а он тут как раз чувствует себя лучше. И ни о чем кроме этого думать не надо, хотя бы пока. 

Заслышав шаги, Баки поднял голову — и доктор Эрнандес улыбнулась, завидев его. 

— О, отлично. Если бы вы и сейчас были не в себе, я бы начала волноваться.

— Не, на этот раз не сплю, — заверил ее Баки. В дополнение к словам он хотел помахать рукой, но обе были так глубоко закопаны под одеялами, что быстро вытащить не представлялось возможным.

Она издала какой-то хмык, явно забавляясь, и откинула одеяло — их оказалось всего-то четыре — чтобы проверить его раны, легко их касаясь ловкими, быстрыми, но выверенными движениями. 

— Болит?

— Меньше, — сказал он, на этот раз не покривив душой. — Скорее ноет.

Она кивнула, но явно заметила как он чуть напрягся, когда она коснулась раны на животе — и ниже. 

— Тут сильнее?

Он с силой потряс головой, избегая встречаться с ней глазами, и она спросила: 

— Нужно в туалет?

Баки рефлекторно посмотрел на нее, встречаясь глазами с ее — там плясали смешинки. Вслух же она сказала: 

— У вашего тела появился излишек жидкости — это хороший знак.

Баки кивнул, хотя ей подобное подтверждение нужно не было, и она умело помогла ему подняться с дивана. Он двигался медленно, с заданной ею скоростью, чувствуя, как по разному ощущаются раны при движении. Нога явно требовала осторожности — никакого желания порвать швы и залить кровью коридор у него не было, не говоря уже о боли и прочих деструктивных мыслях.

Пока он шел, в голову вдруг пришло воспоминание, как после миссий он снимал ботинки и выливал оттуда кровь, до этого момента даже не замеченную. Картинка в голове множилась и расплывалась, а когда он попытался добиться четкости, то понял, что подобное происходило не раз: на войне, и потом, когда Гидра прибрала его к рукам.

— Баки? — мягкий голос не мог быть продолжением ни одного из этих воспоминаний, и ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы сообразить, что он в коридоре их со Стивом квартиры, в Башне, на Манхеттене, в две тысячи пятнадцатом. Сбоку от него стояла доктор Эрнандес и смотрела на него с беспокойством — как клиницист и просто человек.

— Простите, — сказал он, и глянув на ногу, пошевелил пальцами. — Просто, э…вспомнил кое-что. Про похожие ранения в прошлом. Гораздо худшие, чем это.

— Ну, — сказала она, и когда они тронулись дальше, губы ее растянулись в улыбку. — Не обязательно всякий раз устанавливать новый рекорд.

Она не стала настаивать на том, чтобы присматривать за ним, пока он занят своими делами, просто задала тонну вопросов обо всем, что там происходило, а потом отвела обратно на диван. Нет, никакой крови; нет, и боли тоже нет; да, он прекрасно контролирует свой мочевой пузырь, спасибо что спросили.

Она помогла ему устроиться на диване, накрыла только двумя одеялами — после того, как он отмахнулся от остальных. Когда она вышла и была уже на полпути к лифту, до Баки дошло, что Стив уже какое-то время возится на кухне. Он стоял спиной к Баки, склонившись над столом, опустив голову и сгорбив плечи. У него были мокрые от пота волосы и такая же мокрая рубашка, на спине и подмышками.

Баки почувствовал как сердце забилось быстрее, и сказал сам себе что то, что он начал потеть — хороший знак — значит у тела появился излишек жидкости.

— Стив? — доктор Эрнандес тоже его заметила. — Хотите, я на это взгляну?

— Нет, спасибо, мэм, — тихо ответил Стив. — Тут ничего такого.

Она посмотрела на Баки, явно ожидая что он что-то скажет, что-то, что даст понять, что он не против остаться со Стивом наедине. Со Стивом, что говорил вот этим тихим голосом, с какой-то заметной глазу раной — а значит, он дал где-то выход своему гневу… и теперь вернулся домой. К Баки.

Он кивнул доктор Эрнандес, и это было притворством лишь наполовину. Да, он не был готов к тому, что Стив растопчет то, что осталось от его сердца — а тот явно собирался, но происходившее было не в первый раз — и раньше он всегда как-то справлялся.

Она приняла кивок за ответ и вернулась обратно ко Стиву. 

— Тогда оставляю его на вас. Если будете тут еще два часа — в следующий раз ожидаю увидеть какие-то улучшения.

Плечи Стива слегка напряглись, но голос был точно таким же, тихим и ровным: 

— Да, мэм.

Доктор Эрнандес подошла к лифту, створки тут же распахнулись и кабина унесла ее куда-то вниз.

Стив не двигался. Баки смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, пока вдруг не поймал себя на мысли, что его собственное дыхание синхронизировалось под движение груди Стива. Баки облизнул губы, готовясь позвать его — Стив явно тоже не был готов, но не могли же они вот так оставаться навечно, и Стив тут же, не оборачиваясь, позвал: 

— Бак?

— Да, Стиви? — откликнулся Баки, тело его, казалось, растеклось по дивану лужицей от робких ноток в голосе Стива, мышцы расслабились сами собой — он и понятия не имел, что был так напряжен. 

— Иди сюда и дай мне посмотреть.

Стив развернулся, и пока он шел к дивану, у Баки было время чтобы посмотреть, что там: не только сбитые, окровавленные костяшки — этого-то он как раз ожидал, но и плохо вытертая кровь на верхней губе, видимо из носа, и что-то, что выглядело как фингал под глазом недельной давности — выглядело бы в те времена, когда синяки Стива как раз столько и заживали.

— Стив, какого хрена? — спросил Баки, опираясь на локти, чтобы подняться и размышляя, где же, черт побери, Стиву удалось ввязаться в настоящую драку. Стив опустился рядом с ним на колени, уронив подбородок на грудь — хотя лицо он прятать и не пытался. Баки медленно поднял руку, давая ему время увидеть жест, и, до того как коснуться кожи, пальцы его едва заметно дрогнули. Кожа была горячая, туго натянутая, и Баки проследил припухлость, что шла от брови к скуле, осторожно, чтобы не причинить и малейшей боли. Стив закрыл глаза и слегка к нему потянулся, и Баки скользнул пальцами вниз, прикоснувшись к уголку рта.

— Мне нечего было боксировать — груши закончились, — сказал Стив, дернув углом рта, хотя голос звучал серьезно. — И тут Тони, говорит у него есть робот, с которым я мог бы поспаринговаться. Это было глупо конечно — штука то металлическая, плюс ему удалось пару раз до меня дотянуться — просто повезло, но мне как раз хватило времени чтобы сообразить, могу я сломать об него руку или нет.

Баки моргнул — оценив ситуацию, он пришел к неожиданному умозаключению. Похоже, Тони врезал Стиву за него, по лицу. И Стив ему позволил, пусть хоть и немного, но позволил.

Стив продолжил все тем же убийственно серьезным тоном: 

— После этого он мне сказал, что ты тут, наверху, лежишь на диване с видом, словно собрался помереть от грусти и тоски и я должен быть мужиком, и пойти и попросить прощения и не важно, что я там натворил.

Баки нахмурился, по прежнему не находя слов. Он же не умер, и Стив не…

— Прости, — наконец очень мягко произнес Стив, встречаясь с Баки глазами, а потом потянулся, накрывая руку Баки на своей щеке своей порядком пострадавшей в битве с роботом ладонью. — Прости меня. Ты до чертиков меня напугал и я повел себя как форменный мудак, просто забив на то, что ты точно не в форме наорать на меня или врезать в ответ, когда я перегнул палку.

И это Баки тоже было знакомо. Не то чтобы подобное случалось часто — почти всегда ему удавалось переключить Стива поддразниваниями в мирное русло, не доводя до большого скандала, но несколько раз им удавалось договориться только после ора или драки, а иногда и того и другого. Ему было лет четырнадцать, когда он впервые наградил Стива синяком под глазом, а Стив где-то между пятнадцатью и двадцатью чудом не сломал ему нос, но вовсе не потому что мало пытался.

— Я просто… — начал Баки, снова закрывая глаза от вновь захлестнувшей его волны усталости. Локоть, державший его, соскользнул и Стив выпустил его руку, вместо этого помогая устроиться поудобнее на подушках. Когда он наконец устроился, то повернулся лицом к Стиву, глаз при этом так и не открыв; ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать что Стив — тут, и да, почти сразу Стив наклонился ниже, касаясь лбом его лба, согревая ему щеку легким дыханием.

Именно в такой позе, когда даже не было нужды видеть друг друга, они делились любыми секретами. 

— Я не мог. Не мог тебе рассказать. Не хотел, чтобы это и тебя коснулось.

— Все, что касается тебя — касается и меня, — тихо сказал Стив. — Что ранит тебя — причиняет боль и мне. Если ты не сказал, что ранен — значит, я истекаю кровью сам того не понимая.

Баки выдохнул — воздух, казалось, шел из самой глубины его легких, и выдох вышел прерывистым, словно всхлип. Стив сжал его руку.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Стив, поднимая руку и укрывая другую его щеку, не ту что согревал дыханием, шепча слова в тесное пространство между ними. — Прости, что позволил тебе упасть, прости что позволил им все это сделать с тобой, и прости, что когда ты все мне рассказал — я накричал на тебя. Прости, что прикоснулся к тебе прошлой ночью, и прости, что оставил одного сегодня утром. Прости, что тебе пришлось пройти это все в одиночку. 

— Стиви, — сказал Баки, потому что теперь все его тело била крупная дрожь и он понятия не имел, что будет со швами на животе, если он сейчас разрыдается. — Закрой свой чертов рот, а?

— Заставь меня, — сказал Стив, потому что, ну а что еще от него можно было ждать?

Так что Баки просто чуть повернул голову, прижимаясь губами к губам Стива. Он осторожно поцеловал его, уловив слабый привкус крови Стива, оставшийся на губах. Это чувствовалось чем-то новым, словно он никогда так раньше Стива не касался. Словно все эти последние недели, даже месяцы, между ними был невидимый барьер, который теперь наконец-то пропал, оставив их по-настоящему обнаженными друг перед другом.

Далеко поцелуй не зашел — это был другого рода поцелуй — и вскоре Баки просто водил губами по спинке носа Стива, по припухлости под его глазом. Рука Стива соскользнула со щеки Баки, сначала на шею, а потом и на грудь; он осторожно прижал руку к его грудине и Баки откинул голову назад, расслабляясь и позволяя Стиву себя касаться.

Стив откинул одеяло, а затем засунул пальцы в ворот надетой на Баки больничной распашонки и посмотрел на него, глазами спрашивая разрешения. После кивка, Стив потянулся назад и развязал завязки, снимая распашонку вместо того, чтобы просто ее поднять. Теперь перед его глазами Баки предстал как есть — голым, лишь в бинтах и повязках; пальцы ног его поджались, а руками он впился в диванные подушки, пытаясь унять мурашки, что рванули по правой руке — и рекалибровку левой, хотя для этого и не было никакого повода. Все что он мог — неподвижно лежать, и ждать что сделает Стив с тем, что так великодушно предложил ему Баки.

Стив сместился к изножью дивана, опуская одеяло, укрывавшее ноги, и провел пальцами по повязке на ступне. Баки изо всех сил старался держать глаза открытыми — у него перехватило дыхание, но не от страха, а от ощущения, что он просто не может вынести вида этого зрелища, даже если все это и происходило с ним самим; Стив же всегда был таким гордым, таким несгибаемым, и Баки было больно видеть его вот таким — униженным, сломленным. 

Но и закрыть глаза, оставив Стива одного, он тоже не мог — как и не мог не смотреть.

Стив прижался губами к повязке на ноге, а затем к коже выше нее, а затем вернулся к Баки. Стив положил одну руку ему на грудь, прямо над сердцем, а вторую на колено. Он склонился между руками, едва ощутимо скользя губами по повязкам на животе, и ниже, целуя внутреннюю поверхность бедра, одного, другого, не пропустив даже небольшой раны на левом.

Щека его прошлась по головке члена Баки, мягко лежащего между ног; и, если бы в мире была хоть какая-то справедливость, чертова штука должна была почувствовать хоть что-то. Но, конечно, ничего подобного.

Ему хотелось. Господи, как же ему хотелось…

— Стив, а ты бы…

Стив посмотрел на него, и у Баки на секунду перехватило дыхание от того голода, напряженности, что плескались в его глазах — всего того, что он так тщательно держал в себе, нежно его целуя.

— Ну, в ту первую ночь, — сказал Баки. — Если бы ты знал, что ничего не сработает, если бы знал почему, ты бы…

Стив перевел взгляд на член Баки, мягкий и совершенно очевидно не заинтересованный. Он прижался губами к головке, тем же нежным касанием, которым прошелся по остальным ранам Баки. Баки постарался так это и почувствовать — словно член был еще одной частью тела, как рука, нога или ухо, что-то, что Стив целовал просто так, без особой цели. Что-то, что ему просто нравилось целовать и трогать.

Он успел ощутить моментальный укол неуверенности, беспокойства, что Стиву не нравится касаться вот этой конкретной части его тела — и все тут же растаяло в молниеносном осознании. Стив закрыл глаза, на щеках и кончиках ушей проступили первые пятна пока едва заметного румянца — того же оттенка, что озаряет небо после долгой ночи. Он прошелся поцелуями по всей длине мягкого члена Баки, до самых волос в паху, которые, понадеялся Баки, наверное, пахли антисептиком, но хорошо хоть не кровью.

Стиву совершенно точно все нравилось.

Он устроил руку Баки на живот, между повязками, словно напоминая, что Баки следует лежать и не двигаться, словно он мог начать тут под ним извиваться и корчиться. Другой рукой Стив взял его мягкий член, и несколько раз невыносимо медленно погладил — не так, словно пытался добиться какой-то реакции, но словно ему просто нравилось его касаться. Словно он сам возбуждался от одних этих касаний — во всяком случае, если судить по тому, как его бедра вжались в край дивана. Баки не чувствовал и намека на удовольствие — все по-прежнему было немым и он не чувствовал почти ничего, кроме того, первого прикосновения губ Стива.

Но что-то все-таки было. Как и левая рука, член чувствовал прикосновения и тепло надежной хватки Стива. Он, без сомнения, не мог не заметить, сколько и какое внимание Стив дарил этой конкретной части, даже теперь, зная насколько безвозвратно он покалечен и как именно это произошло. Когда Стив втянул в рот головку, а потом и член — это больше не казалось чем-то бессмысленным. Оно ощущалось именно тем, что Стив, видимо, и имел ввиду — он получал от этого то, что ему хотелось. Получал это от Баки.

Уже не задумываясь, Баки протянул левую руку и коснулся пальцами уголка рта Стива, проследив блестящими пальцами приоткрытые розовые губы.

Стив глянул на него и переместил руку с основания члена на пальцы Баки, сжимая и поглаживая их в точно таком же ритме, будто понимая, что за сравнение делал сейчас Баки. Будто понимая, что металлическая рука и бесполезный член — две части, что Гидра переделала в нем, изменила под свои цели, и именно так Стив давал понять, что не против ни одной из них.

Стив закрыл глаза, вбирая весь член целиком в рот, и принялся сосать — нежно, но напористо.

А потом он выпустил его изо рта и поднес ко рту левую руку Баки. Он взял пальцы в рот, точно так же, как держал до этого член. Баки почувствовал как в голове что-то словно дрогнуло — не возбуждение, не удовольствие; пронеслось по спине и выбило весь воздух из легких. Он толком не чувствовал губ Стива, но знал, что тот сосал пальцы точно так же, как и член. Принимал его, каждый безжизненный и немой сантиметр.

Баки распахнул и закрыл глаза, а затем потянул левую руку обратно. Стив последовал за ней, так, что когда пальцы выскользнули у него изо рта, он смог тут же поцеловать Баки. На этот раз поцелуй вышел более жадным, глубоким. Баки устроил левую руку на щеке Стива, крепко прижимая его к себе, ладонь Стива была у него на затылке, а другая — на груди, прямо поверх сердца.

— Я понимаю, что это только твоя ноша, — тихо сказал Стив. — Понимаю, что не могу забраться к тебе внутрь и взять себе кусок. Но я — прямо здесь, с тобой, и я сделаю все, чтобы помочь. Тебе не нужно делать это в одиночку.

Баки целовал его, целовал так долго, пока не оторвался с мягким смехом. 

— Эй, ты что…ты только что предложил отправиться со мной в Мордор?

Стив криво ему улыбнулся, той своей особой, очень честной улыбкой. 

— И обратно. Только, пожалуйста мистер Баки, не ходите туда, куда я не смогу за вами последовать.

Баки поцеловал его снова, крепко, и не думая, сколько раз он уже это делал, или как близко подобрался к этому — дважды — на этой неделе. И, в самом конце, Стив нашел его. Теперь они были вместе, и если Стив хочет верить, что это поможет, что вместе они справятся — кто такой Баки, чтобы с ним спорить? В любом случае, ни один из них был не в состоянии сражаться с этим прямо сейчас.

— Мы смотрим всю трилогию, — сообщил Баки, когда ему пришлось прервать поцелуй чтобы набрать воздуха. — С дополнительными сценами. Иди умойся и сделай попкорн.

__

Когда доктор Эрнандес пришла в следующий раз, они успели посмотреть где-то час первого фильма. Она разрешила ему садиться и поесть нормальной еды. Слава богу, потому что попкорн спасал слабо, а не ел он с прошлого дня, так что при виде пиршества хоббитов в животе урчало так, как персонажам и не снилось. Стив настоял на супе с мягким хлебом, а Баки — на том, чтобы съесть все это не вставая с дивана, откинувшись в кольце рук Стива, наблюдая за тем, как братство добралось до Ривенделла.

В следующий приход доктора Эрнандес, ровно через два часа, Баки и сам рад был сделать перерыв, потому что стало понятно, чем закончится фильм. Стив отошел на кухню, пока доктор Эрнандес водила по животу Баки сканером, пальпировала обрасти вокруг ран, спрашивала про боль и как ощущения после еды.

— Думаю, мы можем отложить следующую проверку до утра, — наконец сказала она, собирая свои вещи, не глядя ни на него, ни на Стива, уже вернувшегося и зависшего над диваном, готового устроиться рядом как только доктор Эрнандес закончит с осмотром. — При условии, что вы пообещаете избегать любых изматывающих активностей.

Стив издал какой-то полузадушенный звук, очевидно придя к тому же умозаключению, что сделал, исходя из ее слов, и Баки — и видимо, старался сообразить, можно над этим смеяться или нет.

Баки пытался подобрать слова, чтобы дать понять что да, смеяться можно и нужно, а заодно убедить доктора Эрнандес, что сегодня вечером ничего изматывающего точно не запланировано, но все, что у него вышло — такой же задушенный звук. Они оба тут же на него посмотрели, и Баки начал смеяться, выплескивая все напряжение, скопившееся из-за фильма, момента и вообще всего этого дня. Сначала он старался заткнуть себя, взять это как-то под контроль, но смех прорывался — тихо, рывками, пока он просто уже не мог остановиться.

Он положил руку на живот, поверх повязок — но не почувствовал ничего кроме небольшого покалывания и смеялся так, что из глаз потекли слезы. Он пытался объяснить, что с ним все в порядке, пытался перестать смеяться и объяснить, но все что мог — лишь трясти головой. Через пару минут Стив просто взял доктора Эрнандес под локоть и вывел из комнаты. Оставшись в одиночестве, Баки сумел взять себя в руки, хотя когда Стив вернулся, глаза его все еще были влажными, а лицо пылало.

Стив от комментариев воздержался, просто дал ему выпить стакан воды и устроился в углу дивана. Он повернулся вполоборота, так, чтобы Баки мог откинуться ему на грудь, между ног. В такой позе почему-то смотреть конец фильма оказалось легче — со Стивом, обнявшись его со всех сторон и лицом, повернутым к экрану так, что Стив не мог его видеть.

Он вроде неплохо справился со смертью Боромира — Стив за ним напрягся, и Баки знал, что это все напомнило ему о слишком многих людях, их общих знакомых, и может других, потерянных Стивом уже без него, тех, кого он уже никогда и не узнает. Но все это было всего лишь фильмом — до тех пор, пока Фродо пошел дальше в одиночку — и Сэм последовал за ним.

До тех пор, пока Сэм не оказался в реке, пока едва не утонул, так и не бросив поиски Фродо, и как Фродо искал его в воде, а потом тащил на берег.

Баки вспомнил Потомак, руины и обломки, и как нырнул в темную глубину, как плыл со свежевывихнутым плечом, разыскивая одно-единственное опускающееся на дно тело. Потому что Стив отказался с ним драться. Потому что «я с тобой до конца».

Руки Стива сжались вокруг него, прижимая еще крепче, и Баки притворился, что не знает, что Стив — плачет, а Стив — будто не знал, что он — тоже. До самого конца фильма они не сказали друг другу ни слова, и все титры просидели так же — молча, не двигаясь и не отводя глаз от экрана. К тому моменту, как на экране высветилось меню фильма, Баки сумел с собой справиться, хотя и чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным.

— Пошли, — пробормотал Стив, поднимаясь и мягко утягивая за собой Баки. — Пора в кровать.

Стив обхватил его за талию, помогая держаться ровно, и Баки сдался, лишь укутавшись предварительно в одеяло. Он немного удивился — и расстроился — когда Стив отвел его в его же собственную спальню, и устроил на краю широкой кровати, но потом Стив, немного неуверенно спросил: 

— Ты не против…если я останусь?

Баки шумно сглотнул и кивнул, и Стив лишь обвел кровать рукой. 

— Обещаю, я не прикоснусь к тебе, пока ты спишь. Но так я буду ближе.

Баки снова кивнул, а потом добавил:

— Это не было…

Стив сел с ним рядом — ближе, уже не заботясь о соблюдении дистанции. Баки наклонился к нему, пытаясь вернуть ту близость, что была между ними на диване всего несколько минут назад. Стив обнял его одной рукой и Баки закрыл глаза.

— Это не просто… у меня был кошмар. И встало из-за него, встало… когда они касались меня, это тоже было частью кошмара. И я не… не могу. Не могу путать эти ощущения, Стив. Ты не часть всего этого. И быть не можешь.

Стив поднял и вторую руку и обнял крепко.

— Я буду касаться тебя только тогда и так, как ты пожелаешь, — сказал он мягко. — Клянусь, Бак. Если у тебя будут кошмары, я постараюсь не стать их частью. И найду другой способ тебя разбудить.

Баки кивнул ему в плечо.

— Но для этого сначала нужно заснуть, — прагматично добавил Стив, решив видимо, что на сегодня довольно разбирательств. — Тебе что-то еще нужно?

Баки отстраненно подумал о том, что неплохо было бы почистить зубы и во что-то переодеться, но сама мысль о том чтобы вставать — даже с помощью Стива — и что-то делать, казалась чем-то неподъемным и бессмысленным. Провел же он последние несколько часов под пледом, почему бы в нем и не лечь. Тем более что Стив это уже все видел, и целовал его гораздо более грязный рот.

Прямо сейчас он помог Баки стащить с кровати одеяло и устроиться с комфортом, а потом обошел кровать, по дороге раздеваясь до трусов, и занял другую половину.

— Джарвис, свет, — сказал Баки, и комната погрузилась в благословенную темноту. Он все еще слышал легкое дыхание Стива и чувствовал его присутствие поблизости.

Эта кровать была больше, чем крошечная квартирка, которую они делили до войны. Там, маскировки ради, у них было две кровати, словно они пытались соблюсти никому не нужные приличия. Сейчас было тоже самое — они со Стивом лежали по разные стороны 

широченного матраса, что простирался между ними как бесконечное поле. Баки сместился на середину, всего на несколько сантиметров и услышал, что Стив делает тоже самое на своей половине. Когда Баки протянул руку, шорох руки по простыне удвоился и, едва двинув рукой, он тут же нащупал ладонь Стива.

Стив дважды сжал его пальцы. В ответ, Баки сжал три раза и больше не отпускал.


	36. Chapter 36

За ночь они подобрались друг к другу еще ближе. Открыв глаза, Баки увидел насколько — расстояние, разделявшее их было едва ли шире ладони. Баки лежал на правом боку — он всегда так делал, помогало избегать перегрева левой руки. Сейчас обе его руки обнимали Стива — а тот лежал на левом боку, лицом к Баки.

Стив тоже едва проснулся, и Баки не мог понять, разбудили ли они друг друга или просто снова синхронизировались, как не раз случалось во время войны.

Медленное пробуждение на мягкой, широкой кровати было так невероятно далеко от тех моментов совместной дрочки, что были похожи на пир во время чумы. Стив смотрел на Баки с расслабленной, сонной улыбкой и Баки захотелось сократить эти оставшиеся между ними сантиметры и поцеловать его.

Так он и сделал.

Стив довольно, радостно хмыкнул прямо Баки в рот и поцеловал в ответ, медленно и сонно. Баки сдвинулся, закидывая ногу на Стива, чтобы притянуть его поближе, притираясь большим пальцем прямо в центр ладони Стива. В ответ Стив лишь крепче сжал его пальцы, но его поцелуи так и остались мягкими и нежными, едва приоткрытыми губами, смешивая их дыхание до тех пор, пока вкус и запах не стали одинаковыми так, что и ощущаться перестали, а они все терлись друг о друга губами, легко и бессмысленно.

Баки скользнул левой рукой Стиву на бедро и осторожно сжал, и Стив вздрогнул, и двинулся Баки навстречу, позволяя их бедрам соприкоснуться. У Стива стояло, и между его членом и кожей Баки был лишь тонкий слой нижнего белья. Баки сунул большой палец левой руки под резинку трусов, и рука Стива тут же сомкнулась у него на запястье.

— Ты уверен, что это не слишком рано, не слишком…

Баки прикусил губу Стива, и тот тут же с жадностью ответил на поцелуй, а потом отстранился и закончил: 

— Изматывающе?

Баки хмыкнул. Почувствовав ответную улыбку Стива, он поцеловал его, согретый самой мыслью, что у них появилась еще одна совместная шутка. При слове «изматывающий» они теперь всегда будут переглядываться и ржать. Раньше они много смеялись по поводу секса — и даже во время, в этом он был определенно уверен. Может, хотя бы это они смогут вернуть, раз уж все остальное для него недоступно.

Он обнял Стива еще крепче, притягивая ближе и прижимаясь к нему.

— Я весь день так могу, — сказал Баки, медленно двигая бедрами навстречу ему, и хотя вначале в животе немного потянуло, он не соврал.

Стив фыркнул и попытался было напустить на себя раздосадованный вид, но попытка провалилась с треском, особенно учитывая, что в это же время он начал притираться членом к бедру Баки.

А потом, просто потому что он никогда не знал, когда вовремя остановиться, Баки, уже мягче, спросил: 

— Вот это для тебя достаточно близко?

Именно это ответил Стив на вопрос Баки, чего бы ему хотелось — тогда, два дня назад, до того как все полетело к чертям. «Хочу быть к тебе ближе».

Стив поцеловал его, втираясь всем телом. Дыхание его стало быстрым, он рвано выдохнул Баки в губы. 

— Да, черт побери, именно так.

— Можно еще ближе, — предложил Баки, оттягивая резинку его трусов. Два металлических пальца огладили верх ягодиц Стива. Они уже были плотно прижаты друг к другу — готовы к бою, вот только Стив все еще был в трусах. Да, надев их в постель Стив явно выразил свою позицию, но сейчас, если бы Баки удалось немного его расслабить, вполне возможно, ему удалось бы заставить Стива эту позицию… пересмотреть.

Стив издал что-то среднее между хмыком и стоном прямо Баки в рот. Бедра его двигались резче, в их ритме появилась так необходимая настойчивость.

Баки знал, что пришло время действовать. Он засунул всю ладонь левой руки Стиву в трусы, с силой ухватил за ягодицу, и на высоте следующего толчка властно притянул к себе. Баки также взял на себя и поцелуи, толкнувшись языком Стиву в рот, и губы Стива расслабились, позволяя Баки целовать сильнее, притираться жестче, раскачиваясь, в то время как сам Стив застыл, полностью отдавшись в его руки.

И награда тут же не заставила себя ждать — у живота запульсировало чем-то влажным; он посмотрел вниз и увидел как головка члена Стива показалась из-под резинки трусов, зажатая между их тел; сперма растекалась между ними, едва не запачкав укрывавшую живот Баки повязку. Баки сжал ягодицу еще сильнее, и Стив застонал — а потом рассмеялся; бедра его непроизвольно дернулись, член содрогнулся, испустив еще порцию спермы.

Медленно выдохнул, Стив пошевелил задницей, давая Баки понять, что уже можно отпускать.

Баки ослабил хватку, но продолжил целовать, до тех пор, пока Стив не толкнул его слегка в грудь, отстраняясь. Баки перекатился, подбираясь к краю кровати, попутно замечая что ноги и живот практически не болят, хотя, как только он встал на пол, пятку прошило болью. Он задумчиво подвигал ногой, поджидая, пока Стив обойдет кровать.

— Сержант Барнс, — позвал Джарвис, и Баки посмотрел вверх — потом вниз на пол и снова вверх.

— Тебя что, запрограммировали не мешать людям пока они ноги на пол не опустят? — спросил Баки.

— Именно, сержант. Отлично подмечено, — сказал Джарвис. — Доктор Эрнандес ждет вас.

Баки глянул на себя и поморщился. Допустим, капли спермы он мог бы легко стереть, хотя от запаха избавиться было сложнее, но вот что делать с красными следами, оставшимися притирания друг к другу? На избавление от них потребуется еще несколько минут. Стив, услышав разговор, изменил направление и пошел прямиком к куче сброшенной вчера одежды.

Пару минут спустя — Баки успех наспех помыться, а Стив натянуть первое попавшееся — Стив вышел, оставив доктора Эрнандес с Баки наедине.

Она сделала подчеркнуто глубокий вдох через нос и строго посмотрела на него, однако вслух лишь спросила: 

— Как ваше самочувствие?

Баки пожал плечами и задрав ногу, показал ей стопу. 

— Болит только тут. Все остальное — в полном порядке.

Она кивнула, но все равно пропальпировала и просканировала каждую его рану. Она поменяла его повязки, а затем, глядя на него чуть прищуренными глазами, демонстративно аккуратно сняла перчатки и выбросила их в переносной ящик с «опасным» мусором, вместе со старыми бинтами и наклейками.

— Похоже, все неплохо заживает, — сказала она. — И, похоже, заботятся о вас тут что надо. Я готова снять медицинское наблюдение — при условии, что вы выполните кое-что, что обещали сделать, если я выпущу вас из больничного отсека.

Баки помрачнел. 

— Да, я… я позвоню.

Доктор Эрнандес посмотрела на него — это был долгий, изучающий взгляд. 

— Позвоните.

— Позвоню, — строго ответил он. — Все равно у нас на сегодня на после обеда была назначена встреча, так что… Позвоню.

Она кивнула, и перешла к рекомендациям и советам, на что обращать внимание, пока заживают раны.

__

После того, как доктор Эрнандес ушла, Баки наконец-то почистил зубы и переоделся — а потом пошел искать Стива. Он не стал смотреть в зеркало или представлять себе, а что же он скажет Падфилду. Вариантов было немного — либо начать на дружеской ноте и затем вывалить все как есть, или быть готовым к тому, что он уже все знает — например, от Эрнандес или кого-то еще. В любом случае, от самой мысли, что придется брать трубку и набирать номер, желудок просто выкручивало.

До него вдруг дошло, что это — от голода. Он просто помирал, как хотел есть. Он почти не ел вчера, а заживление всегда жрало тонну калорий. Значит, он может сначала позавтракать со Стивом, словно это обычное утро, а потом уже позвонить Падфилду.

Когда Баки вошел на кухню, Стив уже что-то готовил. По большей части еду они заказывали, но даже Стив мог пожарить яйца с беконом и парой кусочков хлеба на двоих, и судя по всему, сегодня он был как раз в настроении приготовить полноценный завтрак. И, как только Баки уловил разносящийся по кухне аромат, его настроение тоже поднялось до нужной отметки.

Баки сделал им обоим кофе, а потом провел розыски в холодильнике — чтобы такого добавить к яйцам: продукты с определенной периодичностью доставляли специально обученные роботы, которые также убирали кухню с гостиной, оставляя после себя милую карточку с перечислением проделанных работ. Баки ни разу их не видел, но Стив с Джарвисом уверили его, что так и должно быть. В результате его находками стали: кусок сыра чеддер, лук и зеленый перец. Пока Стив переворачивал тосты, он потер и нарезал все как надо, а потом закинул в сковородку.

Стив ухмыльнулся и одобрительно сказал: 

— О, отличная идея, — потому что тоже любил яйца со всякими добавками, но самому ему и в голову не приходило добавить что-то помимо соли с перцем.

В ответ Баки поцеловал его, вымыл руки и вскоре они сидели бок о бок, с тарелками полными еды, налив себе по второй за утро чашке кофе.

— Итак, — сказал Стив, косо улыбнувшись, — значит, этот завтрак, потом второй завтрак, потом нам, часиков в одиннадцать понадобится еще перекус…

Баки рассмеялся: 

— Однозначно, у нас еще часов на восемь фильмов не смотрено, лучше бы нам заранее составить план, что и как мы будем сегодня есть.

— Восемь часов, — застонал Стив, при этом улыбаясь.

— Ну, вообще семь с половиной — и потом еще полчаса счастливой концовки для всех и каждого, мамой клянусь, — пообещал Баки. Он помог Стиву с планом: блины для второго завтрака, булочки и фрукты — на перекус в одиннадцать. Телефон Баки зажужжал как раз, когда они как раз обсуждали что бы съесть на обед и доедали последние ломтики бекона.

Пришло сообщение от «Башня. Охрана»: «Доктор Падфилд говорит, что у вас не назначено, но вы его ожидаете?»

Баки поморщился, и Стив тут же замер. Баки наклонил телефон, разрешая Стиву глянуть на экран.

— Я ему не звонил, — нерешительно сказал Стив, что означало, что мысли такие у него были.

Баки покачал головой. 

— Наверное, Эрнандес. Она хотела, чтобы я переговорил с ним в первые же двадцать четыре часа. Думаю, на меня она в этом вопросе решила особо не полагаться.

«Так и есть, — написал в ответ Баки. — Пусть поднимается».

Стив положил руку Баки на плечо, и тот тут же к нему наклонился, дыша как можно ритмичнее и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Он просто не мог заставить себя готовиться, прокручивать историю в голове. Ему придется дождаться вопросов Падфилда, чтобы сообразить, что и как отвечать. И на это раз он собирался говорить только правду.

Он тронул телефон, изо всех сил желая позвонить Ваю и спросить что делать — или хотя бы отправить несколько смайликов Эндрюсу с Дунканом. Но до того, как он успел сделать хоть что-то, двери лифта распахнулись, выпуская Падфилда. Он шел к нему, медленно, явно задерживаясь взглядом на каждой детали, и Баки смотрел в ответ, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, что поможет понять, с чего стоит начать. Падфилд был, как обычно, разодет чуть больше нужного, в гражданском, все с той же сумкой, что всегда таскал на плече. По его виду ничего не было понятно — с другой стороны, и не ему предстояло изливать душу.

Стив сжал плечо Баки, а затем отпустил, поднимаясь — и Баки поднялся вслед за ним. Он не мог ничего понять по лицу Падфилда — и не мог заставить себя начать этот разговор — особенно под пристальным взглядом, блуждающим от него к Стиву и обратно.

— Если вы хотите тут поговорить, я пойду в другую комнату, — сказал Стив, при этом так и оставшись стоять плечом к плечу с Баки. Не уходя, оставляя его разбираться самостоятельно, а оставаясь тут, с ним, как и обещал.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Баки, на мгновение отвернувшись от Падфилда и улыбаясь Стиву. — Мы пойдем в другую комнату.

— Вообще, думаю, нам стоит остаться тут, — сказал Падфилд, останавливаясь по другую сторону кухонного стола. — И, Баки, Стиву бы сегодня тоже стоило к нам присоединиться.

Баки открыл — и тут же закрыл рот. Его занятия с Ваем всегда проходили исключительно при закрытых дверях, сама идея о присутствии кого-то казалась странной, учитывая о какого рода вещах они говорили. Его сопровождающие обычно ждали под дверью — так что, сработай какой-то триггер или если он просто слетел с катушек, то он успел бы довольно серьезно покалечить Вая до того, как кто-то смог бы его остановить. Но они шли на этот риск, потому что конфиденциальность — превыше всего, точно так же, как ему было позволено встречаться с адвокатами, один на один.

И, до этого момента, Падфилд следовал тому же правилу. До момента, когда Баки показал свою истинную суть, причинив вред живому существу — пусть даже этим существом и был он сам.

— Сэр, в этом нет необходимости, — сказал Баки. — Я не буду, я бы не…

Он замолчал, не зная, от чего по мнению Падфилда Стив мог бы его уберечь.

— Вам не будет пользы если вы еще раз объясните при Стиве, что все это было? — спросил Падфилд и голос его звучал так хлестко, как Баки от него еще не слышал — обычно тот разговаривал очень мягко. — Вы бы не хотели дать ему возможность высказать его предположения о происходящим — перед тем, как мы решим, куда двигаться дальше?

Баки уставился в пол, неспособный ответить на такое. Стив тут же пришел в движение, становясь между Баки и Падфилдом. 

— Если Баки не хочет, мне нет смысла в этом участвовать.

— При всем моем уважении, капитан, Баки едва ли контролировал свои действия в последнее время — ни вчера, ни, насколько я могу предположить, на прошлой неделе, в тот своей «плохой» день и, вероятно какое-то время до этого, потому что случаи, когда люди причиняют себе вред, обычно не эскалируют с «все хорошо» до эпизодов с почти летальной кровопотерей.

Баки стиснул зубы. Он знал, как оно выглядело, знал, что ему нужно объяснить, почему оно все не так, но все равно было чертовски неприятно, что все думали, что он собрался покончить с собой и просто вот так серьезно накосячил. 

— Я не собирался…

— Нет, — резко оборвал его Падфилд, вскидывая руку. — Прежде чем вы соберетесь что-то мне рассказать, вам нужно решить, остается ли Стив.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на упорную гримасу, застывшую на лице Падфилда, его позу — он стоял, задрав подбородок, лицом к двум суперсолдатам, явно не собираясь отступать. Баки прекрасно знал, как выглядит кто-то, уверенный в том, что его дело — правое, и отступать не собирается. Если Баки выгонит Стива, Падфилд, без сомнения, позиции не изменит, и потребует чтобы на их сессии присутствовал кто-то еще. Может, для начала он позовет Вая, а потом потребует, чтобы Баки пересказал весь разговор Стиву — и все это только станет еще хуже.

Баки положил левую руку Стиву на плечо. 

— Садись. Можешь тоже послушать.

Стив пристально глянул на него — и тут же сел. Баки знал, что он хотел быть здесь, даже если и готов был биться за право Баки выгнать его отсюда. Баки приглашающе махнул в сторону стульев по другую сторону кухонного стола, и Падфилд, кивнув, сел на один из них.

— Док, может кофе?

В ответ Падфилд слабо улыбнулся, но ответил: 

— Нет, спасибо Баки, я уже получил свой заряд утренней бодрости. Садитесь. Я был бы очень признателен, если бы мы начали с рассказа о том, что произошло вчера — и еще более благодарен, если бы смогли обойтись без лжи.

Баки сел — его стул стоял почти вплотную со стулом Стива — и уставился на кухонный стол. Произошедшее вчера казалось каким-то невероятным, слишком сложным, чтобы рассказывать вот так, над тарелками с недоеденным завтраком.

— Может, будет лучше, если ты начнешь с ночи до этого? — тихо сказал Стив, едва заметно к нему наклонившись.

Баки стиснул зубы. Он и сам это понимал — по логике, если он хотел, чтобы во всем этом был какой-то смысл, начинать следовало даже с раньше, с прошлого четверга, или даже до этого — и даже до этого, с ночных кошмаров из-за парализующего триггера, и с того последнего раза с участием Рамлоу, и…

— Мы до этого доберемся, капитан, — сказал Падфилд, и теперь его голос звучал намного мягче.

Баки быстро на него посмотрел и Падфилд добавил: 

— Давайте прямо с фактов. Вы же не станете рассказывать, что и на этот раз это был кошмар или слишком яркое воспоминание из прошлого?

Он ждал.

Баки покачал головой.

— Хорошо. Нам пока не нужно вдаваться в причины или чувства, просто расскажите, как так получилось, что вы чуть не умерли на этот раз.

Стив, сидевший почти вплотную, заметно напрягся, мускулы его ног, прижатые к бедру Баки, сократились, а пальцы сжались в кулаки. Несмотря ни на что, похоже, до него еще не дошло, что Баки чуть не умер еще и в прошлый вторник. 

Падфилд совершенно точно собирался это исправить.

— Вчера утром Стив сказал, что его не будет какое-то время, — тихо начал Баки, старательно выговаривая слова и чувствуя себя так, словно ему снова четырнадцать, и он на исповеди давит из себя слова, пытаясь признаться в совершенном впервые грехе саморазрушения. По спине бежал пот, левая рука мягко вибрировала, меняя положение пластин — и он думал лишь, что ему очень повезет, если голос не подведет его, меняя тональность — то ниже, то выше. — Я всю ночь провел в комнате, где нет наблюдения, и когда он ушел, я подумал… подумал, что должен попробовать еще раз. До вчерашнего вечера я думал, что больше попыток делать не буду, — сказал он, частично адресуя Стиву, но Стив на него не смотрел.

Баки уставился в пол. 

— Я просто хотел еще раз попробовать, потому что подумал… потому что я все равно спалился, и другого шанса сделать что-то самому — не будет, потому что Стив теперь все знал. Так что я пошел и взял ножи из своей спальни. В предыдущие разы я не брал, но тут подумал… с кровью будет лучше, и ножи были… — его, связаны только с ним, но ведь он пока не объяснил им про четверг и Клинта.

Он посмотрел на Падфилда и тот тут же ободряюще кивнул. На Стива Баки посмотреть не решился.

— Так что я взял ножи в ванную, продумал, как именно их использовать так, чтобы было больно и страшно, особенно если я буду дергаться, но при этом, если я не буду двигаться, то чтобы крови почти и не было. И тогда будет больно — как надо больно, и я не смогу двигаться, и я буду знать, что накосячь я — то истеку кровью за минуту, а Стива даже нет в здании, чтобы меня найти…

Стив сидел совершенно неподвижно. Баки закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он, он сам хотел остаться.

— Я пытался дрочить, — сказал Баки. — И у меня почти получилось, я подобрался так близко, как не был с того дня, когда упали хелликариеры, но потом оно все равно не сработало. Я понял, что сам я — не могу. И тогда я закричал, и Стив услышал, потому что на телефоне стоит какое-то приложение. Но я и не собирался умирать, пока не появился Сэм, который попытался меня залатать, и я дернул ногой, и лезвие сместилось и перерезало артерию.

Баки открыл глаза и увидел, как Падфилд делает какие-то заметки.

— Хорошо, — сказал Падфилд, не поднимая глаз. — Итак…если мы вернемся назад к нашей первой встрече — мы немного — совсем немного — говорили про секс. Вы помните?

Баки кивнул.

Падфилд посмотрел на него, словно услышал кивок и, после нескольких секунд изучающего разглядывания, видимо решил оставить ему возможность продолжить самостоятельно. Баки видел, к чему он вел, но черт побери, понятия не имел, как добраться из точки «а» в точку «б» без наводящих вопросов.

— Согласно моим записям, вы говорили, что вы подверглись многократным изнасилованиям, — сказал Падфилд, снова пристально разглядывая свои записи. — Что эрекция у вас возникает только во время кошмаров, и никогда добровольно, по вашему желанию, не во время секса, которым вы наслаждаетесь. И потом вы сказали, что объяснили эту ситуацию Стиву…

Было что-то ужасное в том, как Стив, все еще прижимавшийся к нему бедром, даже не вздрогнул и не выказал ни малейшего удивления, услышав последнюю фразу. Баки смотрел только перед собой, полностью сфокусировавшись на Падфилде, делая все, чтобы не видеть Стива, застывшего где-то на границе видимости.

— И что вы вовлекали его в другие формы физической близости, делали вещи, приносящие удовольствие, невзирая на ваши ограничения. И вы сказали, что разобраться с трудностями в сексуальной сфере не является вашей первоочередной задачей.

Баки кивнул — насколько он помнил, так оно все и было.

Падфилд выпрямился и склонил голову набок. Баки заметил, что сейчас он смотрел куда-то чуть в сторону, видимо, на Стива.

— Хорошо, — сказал Падфилд. — Я не собираюсь ловить вас на лжи или подвергать перекрестному допросу Стива, чтобы выяснить, какую ложь вы выдали ему. Просто хочу понять — когда изменились ваши приоритеты? Две недели назад это не было первоочередной задачей, а вчера ради того чтобы кончить вы рисковали жизнью. Очевидно, я упустил момент, когда решение данного вопроса стало важнее всего остального. И раз мы выяснили, что моя работа могла бы быть сделана лучше, давайте начнем прямо отсюда, проговорив все сначала. Когда изменились ваши приоритеты? В четверг? Раньше?

Баки покачал головой, пытаясь вспомнить, как он ко всему этому пришел. 

— Все не так было, не было… это не было таким важным, просто это было чем-то, что я мог сделать. После того, как я получил доступ к оружию…

Стив резко поднялся и подошел к раковине. Он уперся руками в край и какое-то время так и стоял, спиной к Баки, который, после минутного разглядывания напряженной спины, перевел взгляд на Падфилда.

Падфилд посмотрел на него — сочувствующе, но пряталось там и немного иронии, но вопроса так и не снял.

— У меня появился доступ к шкафчику с оружием. Я подумал, что мог бы воспользоваться шокером, — объяснил Баки, глядя только на Падфилда. — Это… я знал, что мне от него не будет особого вреда, но они его на мне использовали, так что я подумал, что этого как раз хватит. Хватит, чтобы стало больно, как надо.

Падфилд кивнул. 

— И вы попытались в первый раз… когда?

Баки пришлось отмотать назад, мысленно представляя квадратики расписания. 

— В понедельник… в прошлый понедельник, ночью.

— Значит, после воскресенья. После того, как вы прошли через толпу.

Баки пожал плечами. 

— Я просто… просто подумал, что смогу. Я…

— Ты ушел из моей постели, — сказал Стив, в голосе его не было злости или гнева. Он даже не повернулся к нему, но Баки ничего не мог поделать с собой — он просто сидел, и не мог отвести глаз от его спины.

— Я сказал, что беспокоюсь за тебя, — продолжил Стив. — Сказал, что не хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к команде прямо сейчас, потому что хочу, чтобы ты побыл еще немного в безопасности, и ты дождался пока я засну и пошел туда, где я не мог тебя услышать и истязал себя, точно так же, как до этого истязали тебя они.

— Дело было не… — начал Баки, но замолчал до того, как закопать себя еще глубже. Он был готов к нападению — даже если и не думал, что Стив мог бы по-настоящему его ударить или даже накричать, как вчера, но тем не менее просто не мог заставить себя снова говорить все это вслух.

В последующие несколько мгновений никто не сказал и слова. Баки пристально смотрел, как поднимались и опадали плечи Стива — он заметил, как двинулись мышцы, меняя положение его тела за миг до того, как Стив повернулся к нему лицом.

Стив подошел к стулу, но вместо того, чтобы сесть, он опустился на одно колено возле стула Баки. Он смотрел на Баки, постукивая по лицу кончиком пальца, чуть ниже нижней губы, но повыше подбородка, словно не знал, а чего ждать — поцелуя или удара кулаком.

— Скажи это. Я справлюсь. Просто скажи.

Баки не мог отвести взгляда от глаз Стива — глаз, темных от страданий, ожидания боли и многого другого.

— Дело было не в тебе, — закончил Баки, выдержав взгляд Стива. Вставлять нож себе в живот было куда как проще — но сказать это было так же необходимо. — Я не думал про тебя, я просто… просто хотел. Хотел это почувствовать, и я думал, что смогу, и ты спал, а значит, и не узнал бы, что что-то было.

— Я и не узнал, — сказал Стив. — Но это не значит, что проснувшись, мне не было больно.

— А я проснулся в своем гребанном шкафу, — рявкнул в ответ Баки, и тут же понял, что все что ему сейчас хочется — согласится со Стивом во всем и извиниться. Потому что как только он это сказал — как только слова вылетели него изо рта, Стив вздрогнул как от удара, и Баки почувствовал себя просто ужасно. Но слова уже были здесь, они прорвались, словно кровь из раны, гноящейся несколько дней.

— Я хотел спрятаться, хотел вернуться обратно, меня трясло, как при лихорадке в сорок градусов, а ты все это время спал как младенец, и давай только, блядь, без рассказов, какую боль я тебе причинил.

— И если мне будет позволено вас вот тут прервать, — сказал Падфилд, и Баки глянул на него так, словно тот был кавалерией, возникшей внезапно и ниоткуда; он заметил, что Стив повернул голову с точно таким же выражением на лице.

— Баки, дело в том, что попытки причинить себе вред, неважно, опасно это для жизни или нет — повод для серьезных опасений. Я беспокоюсь за вас, Стив беспокоится, и я думаю, вы сами — тоже, даже если и кажется, что сорваться на Стива, выразившего эти опасения — более простое решение. Вы согласились работать со мной, потому что понимаете, что это — проблема; и я здесь, и Стив здесь только потому, что мы хотим вам помочь с этой проблемой справиться.

Баки стиснул зубы и посмотрел вниз. Стив сел на свой стул рядом с Баки, развернув ногу так, чтобы касаться его коленом.

Все молчали, пока наконец Падфилд не сказал: 

— Баки? Вы выглядите так, словно не согласны с моими словами.

Баки покачал головой. 

— Вы правы. Я не должен был. Я просто… я знаю, что не должен был этого делать.

— Конечно, — согласился Падфилд, но выглядел он при этом скептически и почти удивленно.

Баки резко вскинул голову. 

— Это, блин, очевидно. Вы же сами сказали…

— Я сказал, что это — повод для беспокойства, — перебил его Падфилд. — Поднимите руку, кто в это комнате думает, что если я скажу Баки больше никогда не пытаться причинять себе боль, даже если это и означает, что об оргазмах ему придется навсегда позабыть, то ему никогда больше и не понадобится причинять себе боль.

Баки тяжело сглотнул, но руки его так и остались на коленях. Он увидел, как Стив сжал левую руку в кулак, но так и не поднял — так же, как и Падфилд.

— А кто думает, что если я прикажу Баки что-то подобное, то он скорее соврет мне и будет держать все в тайне, именно так, как он и делал до этого? — и еще не закончив говорить, Падфилд вскинул руку и помахал ей над головой.

Стив тоже поднял — мрачно, медленно, и Баки, откинувшись на спинку стула, признал поражение и тоже поднял свою.

— Отлично, согласие достигнуто, — сказал Падфилд. — Баки, люди делают что-то болезненное и неприятное только потому, что у них есть для того соответствующая мотивация. Сделал больно — что-то за это получил. Кто-то ранит себя, чтобы чувствовать, что он может это контролировать, а с физической болью справляться проще, чем с моральной. Вы нам только что рассказали, что делали себе больно потому, что это единственный способ, которым вам удается получать удовольствие от секса. Секс — мощный мотиватор. Что люди с собой только не делают в погоне за такого рода удовольствиями. Я не стану говорить, что вам не стоит этого хотеть. Я не стану говорить, что вам не стоит к этому стремиться. А скажу вам, что я хочу помочь вам разобраться и найти безопасный способ получить то, что вам нужно, помочь справиться с проблемой, что подо всем этим и тогда, со временем, у вас появится больше вариантов, чем есть прямо сейчас.

С минуту Баки просто смотрел на него, не отрываясь, пытаясь как-то уместить в голове только что услышанное. 

— Вы говорите… Что это… нормально…

— Думаю, с медицинской точки зрения ножи не самый лучший вариант, — сказал Падфилд. — И уж точно не без кого-то, кто подстрахует. Но об этом мы уже говорили, да? Вы рассказывали мне про триггер, что остановил ваше сердце. И в тот раз все прошло хорошо, потому что поблизости были люди, готовые справиться с ситуацией. Поверите или нет, но есть люди, которые делают такого рода вещи просто ради удовольствия, и они придумали множество способов сделать больно или напугать себя и остальных, не причинив при этом серьезных увечий даже без вашей способности к восстановлению.

Стив так и сидел рядом, не шевелясь, и Баки не мог набраться храбрости и посмотреть на него. 

— Я не…

Падфилд просто ждал.

— Я серьезно, — тихо сказал Стив.

Позволь мне помочь, орал Стив Баки всего лишь вчера. Он бросил ему эти слова, словно ударил кулаком, но Баки и не сомневался, что он — серьезно. Стив жизнь положил на то, чтобы внести свою долю — ровно столько, сколько считал честным.

От одной этой мысли Баки тут же захотелось спрятаться, вырубить себя. В конце концов, Стив так ему и сказал — все что делает больно тебе — делает и мне.

Из них двух Баки был единственным, кто мог умышленно причинить боль. Стив же будет страдать уже от того, что Баки больно, и насколько же хуже ему будет, если он еще и будет сам инициатором этой боли. И хотя ничто — казалось бы — не могло помешать ему продолжать попытки, Баки мог бы пойти на это, мог бы прожить черт знает сколько без попыток кончить, если это будет значить, что ему не придется причинять боль Стиву.

Баки покачал головой, и тут же почувствовал, как напрягся рядом Стив — еще до того, как тот и рот успел открыть. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то меня страховал. Может, Джарвис мог бы присматривать, или я могу как-то настроить телефон на экстренный вызов.

— Хорошо, — сказал Падфилд, словно не замечая, как услышав новые условия, сжался от боли Стив. — Это неплохие варианты, Баки. Помогут снизить риски. А теперь давайте обсудим, что сработало — к концу сегодняшней сессии, мне бы хотелось чтобы мы остановились на чем-то одном, и вы попрактикуетесь с этим в следующие несколько дней. Что-то небольшое. Понимаю, это раздражает, но частичный успех — тоже успех, верно? Особенно на этом этапе.

Баки дернул плечами и кивнул. Стив, застывший рядом с ним истуканом, не двигался и даже, казалось, не дышал.

__

Когда они закончили с анализом всех экспериментов Баки — начиная с момента, как он обосновался в Башне; Стив снова подошел к раковине, на этот раз прислонившись к ней бедром, так что Баки, присмотревшись, мог видеть половину его лица. Частичный успех.

Падфилд перевел взгляд с одного на другого с легким вызовом на лице, но от советов воздержался. 

— Баки, отлично поработали. Вам, вероятно, потребуется чуть больше времени, чтобы обдумать о чем мы говорили, а значит давайте пропустим завтрашнюю встречу и увидимся уже в четверг. Но вы, пожалуйста, звоните мне в любое время, если почувствуете желание поговорить. Хорошо? В любое время, по любой причине, просто позвоните — и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь.

Баки кивнул и встал, собираясь проводить Падфилда до лифта, и давая Стиву время уйти.

Когда Баки вернулся, Стив все еще стоял у раковины и мыл посуду. Баки закинул на плечо край полотенца и принялся за ним вытирать. Он работал медленно, желая оттянуть неизбежное как можно дольше. Он просто мечтал, чтобы перед ними была огромная, промышленная мойка, полная посуды, целый день на армейской кухне для них двоих, со Стивом, и в наушниках, так что они просто не смогли бы говорить или драться; и что бы оно продолжалось и продолжалось — целый день.

Но вот уже Стив сполоснул руки и выключил воду. Баки как раз заканчивал протирать сковородку, когда Стив сделал глубокий вдох — а значит, собрался что-то сказать.

Баки ждал, глядя только на то, что делали его руки. Чтобы Стив ни собирался сказать — ему придется это услышать.

— Мы оба знаем, что мне это все не нравится, — тихо произнес Стив. — Ни то, что ты врал мне, ни то, что теперь ты решил все делать в одиночку. Но твой доктор прав. Это долгий путь. Так что…

Лифт дзынькнул и Джарвис сказал: 

— Капитан, сержант, ваш второй завтрак прибыл.

Баки опустил сковородку и посмотрел на Стива, разрываемый двумя противоречивыми чувствами — восхищением и желанием прибить. Стив, наверное, отправил заказ смской еще пока Баки с Палфилдом говорили про дальнейшие шаги. 

— Ты все рассчитал до гребанной секунды.

Стив одарил его почти искренне довольной улыбкой и отвернулся. 

— Нам еще восемь часов фильмов смотреть, Бак. Время не ждет.

Баки пристально смотрел ему вслед, разрываясь между любовью, восторгом и мучительным осознанием того, что он просто не должен… не мог… не заслуживал всего этого. Стиву от него доставались одни проблемы — и бесконечная боль, но все же…

Баки поставил сковородку на место и позвал его: 

— А с шоколадом ты блины заказал?

— А я что, за последние две недели ни разу не видел, какие ты предпочитаешь? — спросил в ответ Стив.

__

Ночью, лежа в кровати, Баки был сонным и медлительным из-за правильно выполненного распорядка дня и питания по-хоббитски, а еще — ему было тепло и хорошо от осознания, что хотя бы одна война закончилась правильно. Стив был рядом — руку протяни, и Баки, услышав ритмичный шорох, издаваемый его рукой, улыбнулся: даже не пытаясь, он мог опознать звук, с которым Стив чесал живот, а не кое-что пониже.

— Ты собираешься… — начал было Баки, но Стив начал вместе с ним: 

— Я был не прав.

Несколько секунд Баки просто таращился в потолок, позволяя словам, сказанным очень серьезным тоном, рассеяться по комнате и затем повернулся к нему.

Стив все еще смотрел потолок.

— Ты был не прав! — повторил Баки. — Приятель, да я всю жизнь ждал, чтобы это услышать, а теперь и понятия не имею, о чем ты вообще.

Стив фыркнул. 

— Уверен, у тебя вариантов хватает. Но я про… последнюю неделю, когда сказал, что тебе надо подождать. Когда решил, что ты пока не будешь работать с командой просто потому что я эгоист, и хотел подержать тебя подольше в безопасности.

Баки повернулся на бок, кладя правую руку Стиву на грудь. 

— Я все это сделал не поэтому.

Стив пожал плечами — не соглашаясь и не споря. 

— Если мое неправильное решение и не привело к опасным для жизни последствиям, это не делает его правильным. Я был не прав, причины у меня были исключительно эгоистические — и, честно говоря, если ты чувствуешь, что готов вернуться в строй — я хочу, чтобы ты был на моей стороне. Я всегда хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Что я могу сказать… — Стив, наконец, повернулся к нему, кривовато улыбнувшись. — Готов пойти за придурошным сопляком из Бруклина в еще один бой?

Даже знание о том, как обращаться с винтовкой, не было настолько знакомым, как вот это: смотреть Стиву в глаза, понимая, на что подписываешься — и повторять это снова и снова.

Он вдруг вспомнил как уже отвечал на этот вопрос — и так ярко, что казалось, почувствовал запах влажной шерсти мундиров и несвежего пива, что стоял в том лондонском баре. Тогда он думал, что знает, что его ждет. Он уже побывал в окопах, видел, как вокруг умирали люди и проигрывались сражения; он побывал в плену и под пытками, в нем было полно такого, о чем он и помыслить не мог рассказать Стиву. Он думал, что знает, чего стоит бояться.

Теперь все это казалось таким смешным — каким же он тогда был наивным. Каким — по его тогдашним меркам — он сам себе казался измученных, использованным и израненным, и каким же юным, свежим и нетронутым он на самом деле был. Он подумал, а может ли он упасть еще ниже — есть ли вообще это ниже, если сейчас он глядел на себя тогдашнего и восхищался собственной невинностью. 

Но ответ был тот же, что и всегда. Как было вначале и сейчас и навсегда…

— Да, Стив. Всегда.

_На веки вечные, аминь._


	37. Chapter 37

На следующий день Баки чувствовал себя слабым и вялым — хотя боли почти и не было, и трудно было сказать, прибила ли его потеря крови или семь приемов пищи днем ранее. В тоже время его не отпускали мысли, а что же будет дальше — Стив хотел его в своей команде; чтобы он стал одним из Мстителей — и чтобы вообще выходил в люди. За мыслью пришел ужас — и нетерпеливая жажда приступить прямо сейчас; те же, что накрывали и раньше перед началом миссии, ночью перед сражением или рейдом. Он точно хотел попробовать, даже если это и приведет его к погибели.

Он все не мог решить, врал ли Стиву, говоря что причинял себе боль лишь потому, что больше никто бы не смог ему этого дать. Не потому, что хотел этой боли, а потому, что хотел встретиться с этим страхом и снова почувствовать себя живым.

Они прекрасно провели время за завтраком, больше болтая, чем набивая животы, и Стив объяснил ему, что на самом деле такое — быть в команде. Все было немного другим, не так, как на войне. Теперь их задача — оборона, а не наступление; после того, как Баки — с помощью Стива — стер Гидру в порошок, у них не было каких-то конкретных целей, за которыми нужно было бы гоняться. Теперь их работа — дожидаться атаки.

— Если так подумать, — сказал Баки, бросая хмурый взгляд в сторону Стива поверх чашки кофе. — Мстители это чертовски пессимистичное название для группы людей, обороняющих целую планету.

Стив вздохнул и покачал головой, словно сама эта тема уже была настолько заезжена, что и начинать не хотелось. Но, тем не менее, он немного отодвинулся от стола и начал:

— Все начал Тони, его была идея. Он что-то такое сказал Локи во время вторжения Читаури.

Баки наклонил голову: 

— Локи в смысле..?

Стив выглядел пойманным врасплох. 

— Я же рассказала тебе про Тора, да?

Баки медленно кивнул. 

— Большой парень, пришелец с другой, высокоразвитой планеты, у него молот, который непонятно как работает…

Стив нахмурился. 

— Да, и планета называется Асгард.

Баки отпрянул. 

— Да ладно, ты меня разыгрываешь. Тор — как Тор?

Стив развел руками и кивнул.

— Тор настоящий? — требовательно спросил Баки. — Тор настоящий и кому-то есть дело да парня вроде тебя?

Стив фыркнул. 

— На вкус и цвет, как говорится. И, говоря о вкусе — мне надо будет обсудить детали с Тони — что и как, потренировать тебя с командой, чтобы вы привыкли друг к другу, до того как... — Стив замолчал, а потом быстро постучал по деревянному столу.

«До того, как ты нам понадобишься», — вот этого не произнес Стив. Оно могло случиться в любой момент; может, жизнь Стива по большей мере и состояла из тренировок, работы с пиар отделом и временем, проведенным с Баки, но он…они…всегда были на страже, в ожидании, когда грянет очередной гром. И, даже если войны и нет — это не значит, что мир во всем мире или окончательная победа вообще возможны.

И это ощущение ожидания, какой-то постоянной, фоновой тревоги тоже было хорошо знакомо. Словно именно так он всегда и существовал: Гидра вытаскивала его из крио потому что пришло время миссии. Да, у него было время «простоя», время на анализ, время перевести дух — чаще два в одном — но не было и иллюзии нормальной жизни, не было времени, когда его жизнь не вращалась вокруг миссий. Нечего терять — кроме самого себя — а это, по сути, было одним и тем же.

— Бак? — мягко позвал Стив, сжав за плечо.

Баки поднял голову, усилием воли складывая губы в улыбку — успокоить явно насторожившегося Стива.

— Если тебе нужно больше времени, — сказал Стив. — Можем двигаться в твоем ритме.

Баки покачал головой. 

— Нет, не можем — потому что тебя ничто не остановит, а я не собираюсь больше оставаться в стороне. Просто… просто все это — не та война, в которой хотелось бы сражаться.

Стив мрачно кивнул. 

— Потому что это и не война. Это такой вот мир.

Баки покачал головой, хотя Стив был прав. 

— Забавно, что люди верят что ты у нас — оптимист.

Стив снова сжал его плечо, и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Просто если есть возможность — я говорю правду. Даже себе.

Баки думал было на этом и закончить, отправить Стива поговорить с Тони, но выражение лица Стива оставалось мрачным, а этого Баки так оставлять не хотел. 

— А с кем-то еще ты этим делился? Я знаю, меня ты последнее время берег от всего, но…может с Сэмом? Наташей?

Стив пожал плечами и вздохнул, а потом махнул рукой слишком хорошо знакомым Баки жестом. 

— Это все не важно. Я в порядке.

— Нет, — упорствовал Баки. — Стив, может, никто с тобой и не сделал того же, что Гидра со мной, но ты не должен… не должен вариться в этом один. Не должен носить все в себе. Может, то что случилось вчера и не лучший пример, но поверь — чертовски помогает просто поговорить с кем-то, кто не ввязан во все это по самую макушку и…

— Бак, — сказал Стив, и его рука соскользнула с плеча Баки на его запястье, удерживая на месте, останавливая размашистые движения.

Баки застыл, стараясь не показать то, что понял, что все испортил. Ему еще ни разу не удалось достичь успеха, в открытую призывая Стива позаботиться о себе. Что-то в нем, должно быть, качественно проржавело, раз уж утратил все былые навыки.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Стив. — Сэм сказал мне тоже самое, практически слово в слово, ну разве что он еще и орал на меня, после того как я вернулся домой, оставив тебя в Техасе в первый раз. С тех самых пор я и… я общаюсь с психотерапевтом два раза в неделю. Ну, — тут Стив рискнул криво улыбнуться, — за исключением последних трех дней, когда я позвонил ей где-то раз четырнадцать.

Баки открыл — и закрыл рот, но потом все-таки сказал: 

— Ты никогда мне не рассказывал.

Стив скривил губы и вскинул брови — но написанное на лице так и не прозвучало «Ты что, правда хочешь поговорить, кто и о чем тут не рассказывал?»

— Сначала я не хотел, чтобы ты обо мне беспокоился, — наконец сказал Стив. — А потом… он огляделся, нахмурившись. — не знаю, казалось, будет выглядеть словно я хвастаю. Фиона сразу сказала, что со мной в целом все в порядке — ну, с медицинской точки зрения — мне просто нужен кто-то, чтобы того, проговорить какие-то вещи вслух. Типа духовника. И это…не тоже самое, что у тебя.

Баки не стал озвучивать свою мысль, что вряд ли бы Стив пришел к Фионе на второе занятие, скажи она что-то другое. Похоже, эта Фиона весьма умная дама.

— Ну, оно и не должно быть чем-то жизнеугрожающим, да? — махнул Баки рукой, не желая портить проделанную Фионой работу по убеждению Стива что тут ничего такого. — Но вообще это хорошо. И я рад, что у тебя есть кто-то, чтобы поговорить, и кто при этом не сражается с тобой бок о бок.

Стив кивнул, задумчиво глядя в чашку с кофе. Он сделал глоток, прежде чем продолжить: 

— Я бы никогда… никогда не сказал этого раньше, но спасибо, что беспокоишься об этом, Бак. Прошло столько времени, с тех пор как… ладно. Спасибо.

«Как кто-то беспокоился». Все, кто знал Стива сейчас, верили, что он — несокрушимый Капитан Америка.

— Вот и хорошо, — тихо сказал Баки. — Хорошо быть здесь и сейчас, и знать о чем беспокоиться. И будет еще лучше, если я смогу что-то по этому поводу сделать — так что давай-ка, топай и обсуди все с Тони.

Губы Стива дрогнули, и еще до того, как он успел что-то сказать, Баки вспомнил, как обычно Стив выполнял то, что он, более опытный Командос ему говорил, хотя и, пусть и в шуточной форме, давая понять кто же тут командный офицер. 

— Да, сержант, отличная идея. Пойду-ка и поговорю с Тони.

Баки вскинул руку и отдал честь самым расслабленным из возможных жестов, и Стив покачал головой, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Баки перед тем, как уйти.

__

Оставшись один на один с мыслями, Баки не мог отделаться от этого ощущения предвкушения перед началом чего-то нового, сражений, боевых активностей — и вместе с тем, желания сделать что-то правильно, пока было время. Слова, сказанные Стивом, все еще кружились у него в голове: «что-то вроде духовника», так он сказал.

Само собой, он не имел в виду настоящего духовника. Баки не знал, забил ли Стив на исповеди совсем или, наоборот, они оставались такими же цельнометаллически честными, как и раньше. Может, Стив по-прежнему в постоянной боевой готовности хоть сейчас встретиться с создателем.

Баки же, с другой стороны, не помешало бы привести дела в порядок. После этих последних дней… даже если он бы и не собирался в ближайшее время оказаться на поле боя, он бы все равно, наверное, не смог бы, не исповедавшись, пойти на службу, показаться на глаза отцу Рошу или принять из его рук облатку.

На этот раз набирать номер отца Роша — и попросить позвать его к телефону — ощущалось чем-то нормальным, почти привычным.

— Баки! Как раз недавно думал о том, как вы к нам в прошлый раз приходили. Жалко, что времени пообщаться было совсем мало.

— Я… э... — Баки с трудом перевел дыхание. — Как раз хотел поговорить. Хотел… хотел исповедаться.

Голос святого отца тут же изменился, стал более серьезным. 

— Конечно, и если это то, что вам сейчас нужно — я буду рад вас выслушать. Могу прийти — и мы поговорим. Хорошо?

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Да, я… — он тихо, едва слышно рассмеялся. — У меня сегодня вообще ничего в расписании.

— Баки, дайте мне час, и я буду у вас. И, помните — я не единственный, кто может вас выслушать — Он всегда рядом.

— Да, сэр, — согласился Баки. И повесив трубку, он даже сложил руки по всем правилам; еще со времен своего детства это почему-то казалось ему необходимым условием, сложить ладони и переплести пальцы — словно взять трубку и попросить оператора соединить с Небесами. Все, сказанное после этого, будет услышано — ну или хотя бы передано кому надо.

И, тем не менее, сейчас в голове только крутилось название одной из книг из списка рекомендованных Эндрюсом к прочтению. «Бог, ты здесь? Это я…».

Баки покачал головой и разжал сцепленные ладони, чтобы взять телефон. Бог — не единственный, с кем надо было поговорить. Он открыл чат — в общем с Эндрюсом и Дунканом появилось несколько новых сообщений со смайликами, и одно сообщение лично от Эндрюса, не отвеченное: «Что-то ты затаился. Ты в порядке?»

Еще было сообщение от Вая, судя по времени — пришло сразу после того, как Падфилд вчера от него ушел. «Я тут если тебе нужно еще одно мнение или друг».

Он ответил: «Спасибо, Вай» и «Буду» — Эндрюсу, а потом смайл: бутылка шампанского и пистолет в их общий с Дунканом чат.

Эндрюс ответил через секунду, в чат со смайликами «СКАЖИ ЧТО ЭТОТ УПАКОВАННЫЙ В МЕТАЛЛ МЕШОК С ИСКУССТВЕННЫМИ ХУЯМИ РАСЩЕДРИЛСЯ ТЕБЕ НА ЭС-19»

Дункан ответил минутой спустя — целой батареей праздничных дуделок, а затем, отдельным сообщением «ПРОДУЛ, ЭНДРЮС».

Баки, нахмурившись, уставился в телефон, а потом набрал: «Неужели ты продул недельной длительности игру в смайлы?» и «Погодь, ты что, предполагаешь, что Тони Старк — восемьдесят кило резиновых пиписек в костюмчике из металла?»

__

Сразу по прибытии Баки отвел отца Роша в библиотеку; уже усаживаясь, он вдруг понял, что занял то же место, на котором сидел обычно во время разговоров с Падфилдом, и что, самое главное — и чувствовал он себя сейчас так же.

Отец Рош сел на стул, на котором обычно сидел Падфилд, затем он достал столу* и накинул ее поверх своего черного одеяния — и Баки немедленно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Оно все должно быть по-другому.

— Мне встать на колени?

Отец Рош мягко улыбнулся и пожал плечами. 

— Это — время вашего покаяния, и не важно в какой позе; главное, чтобы вы могли сфокусироваться на том, что действительно важно.

Баки нахмурился, мучительно размышляя, а что же важно. Он подался чуть вперед, устраиваясь на самом краю, так, как сидел на жестких стульях в Медкоме. Он перекрестился и склонил голову, и когда он, наконец, замер, отец Рош произнес: 

— Во имя Иисуса, приступим, Джеймс.

Баки кивнул, мысленно окидывая промежуток времени, что прошел с его последней встречи с отцом Гузманом.

— Благословите, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. Прошло больше двух недель с моей последней исповеди.

Он увидел, как отец Рош медленно поднял руку с крестом в его направлении и перевел дыхание. 

— Я…я…

Баки нахмурился, застопорившись на чем-то большем, чем простое нежелание признать то, что он сделал. 

— Я не знаю, как назвать этот грех, но знаю, что я… я знаю, что делать это было неправильно.

— Тогда начинайте рассказ и, если нужно, мы вместе разберемся в деталях, — легко подхватил святой отец.

Баки опустил голову, сосредоточившись на сложенных на коленях руках. 

— Я…утром в понедельник я нанес себе семь ножевых ран. Это не было грехом отчаяния — я не собирался себя убивать, ничего такого. Я просто пытался… — лицу моментально стало жарко, но он продолжил, — подрочить.

Баки так и не поднял взгляда, чувствуя как лицо заливает краска, а внутри все скрутило от необходимости все это выплеснуть и стыда за то, что придется сказать. 

— Я не могу… не могу. Этого сделать. Только если больно. Они меня таким сделали, они… что-то во мне сломали и теперь я такой.

Святой отец медленно кивнул. 

— И в понедельник был первый раз, когда вы причинили себе боль?

— Нет. Еще несколько раз до этого, — сказал Баки, растирая лоб рукой. — Я… наверное должен был раньше в этом покаяться. Но оно не было…

Он сглотнул и покачал головой. 

— Раньше было так же плохо, — признался он. — Не с ножами, но я…все равно ранил себя довольно сильно. Но в этот раз Стив увидел. И еще несколько человек. Меня пришлось зашивать. Переливать кровь… все такое.

— Ах, да, — вздохнул святой отец. — Грехи всегда становятся более насущными, когда нас на них ловят.

Пальцы Баки словно сами собой сжались в кулаки, в защитную стойку — но мысленным усилием он расслабил руки, сложил их на коленях, собираясь, чтобы сказать правду, объяснить так, чтобы поняли. 

— Я не был…

Баки поискал подходящее слово и не нашел. Он не мог сказать, что покаялся бы или хотя бы что почувствовал бы великую нужду что-то такое сделать, не найди его Стив, не узнай он обо всем. Если бы ему удалось привести себя в порядок — даже если пришлось бы попросить доктора Эрнандес наложить пару швов, и Стив бы не узнал — он не стал бы об этом говорить. Он все еще думал бы, что все делает правильно — защищает Стива от всего этого.

Пальцы его, такие разномастные, впились в волосы, но на этот раз левая рука не издала ни звука. Он слышал ровное гудение — но больше ничего.

Святой отец выждал пару секунд, а потом сказал: 

— Я вижу несколько причин, по которым вы ощущаете это таким тяжелым грузом на вашей совести. Во-первых, хоть вы и настаиваете, что это не было грехом отчаяния, но тем не менее, вред был нанесен, напрасный, злонамеренный.

Баки покачал головой: 

— Но я же хотел…

— Как говорят по телевизору: — Классный мотив — не оправдание убийства**, попытка сюда тоже подходит.

Баки с удивлением поднял голову и посмотрел на святого отца — тот слабо улыбнулся, предпочитая пошутить, а не осуждать. 

— Я… наверное, еще не добрался до этого сериала.

— О, вам понравится, его снимали в Бруклине, — сказал святой отец, а затем снова посерьезнел. — Суть в том, что даже если у вас была причина, и, по вашему мнению, важная, вы все равно пролили кровь сына Божьего, и не в целях самообороны или по как-то другой насущной необходимости, а просто потому, что вам захотелось.

Баки медленно кивнул. 

— Я…это было необходимо, святой отец. Мне было нужно. Думаю, это… это было…

— Да, — сказал отец Рош. — Мы еще поговорим о грехе похоти. Но кроме этого — и я очень хочу, чтобы вы относились к этому со всем пониманием, это был и грех отчаяния. И вы лгали остальным, осознанно или нет, пока эта ложь не вышла из под контроля.

Баки кивнул. 

— Я просто… не мог…не хотел, чтобы Стив был в этом замешан, святой отец. Я не хотел, чтобы это причинило вред и ему. Он… он не сможет… — Баки сжал лицо в ладони, вспоминая звук голоса Стива, отчаяние его рук. — Ему больно, когда он видит что больно мне. И я не хочу так с ним поступать. Я пытался защитить его.

Святой отец слегка откинулся назад, вскидывая брови. 

— Звучит так, словно единственное, в чем вы раскаиваетесь, Джеймс, так это в том, что ваша ложь вышла наружу.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Баки. — Это не так. Я пошел бы в ад, если бы все это никогда его не коснулось.

— Как благородно, — сухо сказал святой отец. — Но, как вы видите, его это все равно коснулось. Он узнал — и, судя по тому что вы рассказываете, правда открылась ему гораздо более неприглядным способом, чем если бы вы рассказали ему сами.

Баки зажмурился и не шевелился, словно уже принимая наказание, пережидая пока оно закончится; он старался расслабиться вместо того, чтобы зажиматься, старался слушать отца Роша вместо того, чтобы придумывать аргументы. Он сам об этом попросил. Он хотел сделать хоть что-то правильно.

— Мы все учим этот урок, снова и снова, каждый из нас, — тихо произнес святой отец. — Есть причина, по которой нам завещано было говорить правду. И есть причина, по которой мы выбираем ложь. Правда тяжела, часто — страшна и уродлива. Но она — необходима. Часто — неизбежна. Вы причинили боль Стиву, причинив боль себе. Конечно, у вас были благие намерения. У всех и всегда — благие намерения. Но пока вы не поймете, что то, что вы сделали, было неправильным, вы не извлечете из этого никаких уроков, а без них вы не сможете закрыть эту страницу и двинуться дальше.

Баки стиснул зубы, но кивнул, все еще не позволяя себе говорить. Если он хочет верить во что-то из этого — ему нужно верить, что святой отец говорит со знанием дела; ему нужно признать, что он был неправ, даже если он и не знал, как в это поверить и по-настоящему в этом покаяться.

— А теперь позвольте вас спросить — это единственный неприятный и болезненный момент в вашем восстановлении? Нет ли чего-то еще, что было бы… как вы сказали, сломано? Чего-то, что так же могло бы расстроить Стива?

Баки открыл было рот чтобы сказать что нет, конечно нет, но потом подумал о Стиве, когда тот сидел с ним рядом, пока Баки был под парализующим триггером. Стиву потом приснился кошмар — но Баки все равно попросил его сделать это снова. Подумал, в какой он сам был ярости, когда Падфилд сказал, что они приостанавливают работу над триггером; как звонил Ваю и ругался с ним, ни разу не задумавшись, а чего это продолжение стоит Стиву.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, и покачал головой. 

— Он…он видел. Что со мной делает этот триггер. Он видел. Я заставил его смотреть.

— И то, что вы заставили Стива наблюдать, стало триггером, — сказал святой отец, медленно и нежно, словно всаживая острый клинок. — И ничего связанного с сексом в этом не было?

Баки вспомнил, чем закончилась та сессия, образы, что он увидел в темноте, перед тем, как Стив дал снотворное и он провалился в сон. 

— Нет...оно и не должно было быть таким. Мне хватило страха уже просто… нет. Не было. Стив ничего такого не видел.

— М… — задумчиво произнес святой отец. — И мы снова пришли к тому, с чего начали — к тому, что вы лгали Стиву. Особенно, как мне показалось, тщательно вы исключаете его из всего, связанно с сексом.

Баки с силой покачал головой. 

— Эй, нет, мы…мы занимаемся сексом, я…

— Отрабатываете семейный долг? — иронично спросил святой отец.

Баки сжался, потом дернул плечами и, откинувшись, скрестил руки перед грудью. 

— Да.

— Занимаетесь с ним тем, что сами не находите особенно приятным, — произнес святой отец таким тоном, словно это имело под собой что-то еще.

— Ну, не то чтобы кто-то из нас мог забеременеть, — махнул Баки рукой, чувствуя какое-то расстройство от того, что он говорил такое перед священником — и ему было все равно. — Так какая разница, нравится мне или нет? Черт, это все равно прелюбодеяние…

— В худшем случае — блуд, — поправил его святой отец. — Ни один из вас не женат на ком-то еще, так что нет, это не прелюбодеяние. И, хотя ваш союз не был освящен под сводами церкви, и я не в позиции подталкивать вас скреплять обеты, тем не менее, я готов принять ваши обязательства по отношению друг к другу — доказательства которым, в конце концов, облетели уже весь мир, спасибо фотографиям перед зданием военного суда — как эквивалент брака. Именно по этой причине я пригласил вас, без исповеди, на службу, Джеймс. И моя вера в то, что ваша любовь к другому мужчине включает в себя искреннее обязательства, и достойна уважения, не означает, что шестая заповедь для меня — пустые слова***.

— Но я не изменял Стиву, — упрямо выпалил Баки.

— Не с кем-то конкретным, — сказал святой отец. — Но вы это от него скрывали. И смысл секса не только в том, чтобы зачинать детей, и он не идет в привязке с браком, как некое мерило, сколько удовольствия и радости вы должны от этого получать. Удовольствие от секса даровано нам Богом, даровано нам, чтобы разделять радость, чтобы сделать любовь между партнерами более глубокой, чтобы сблизить их еще сильнее. Вы Стиву в этом отказали — хуже того, вы позволили Стиву разделить это с вами, не делясь в ответ.

— Это не… я не могу, — сказал Баки. — Я не могу так. Люди, с которыми я хоть что-то чувствовал — те же, кто насиловал меня, и я не могу, не могу… — Баки потерялся в том, что еще хотел сказать, сметенный волной чего-то, близкого к панике, чего-то, от чего хотелось драться, защищаться…

— Баки, — тихо позвал святой отец. — Дышите. Дышите. Все хорошо, вы в безопасности. Никто вас не принуждает.

Баки закрыл лицо руками и позволил голосу святого отца накрыть себя с головой. Он вспомнил, как сидел на церковной скамье, вспомнил запах старого полированного дерева, и слабый, приглушенный аромат ладана, вспомнил это ощущение — словно его завернули во что-то несравнимо древнее, большее и могущественное чем он сам, укрыли, как ребенка одеялом. Безопасность родного дома — но лишь через принадлежность и прощение.

— Я знаю, это страшно, — тихо сказал святой отец. — Я знаю, вам сделали очень больно — и не вам нести этот грех, не вам за него каяться — хочу чтобы это вы четко понимали. В том что с вами случилось — не было вашей вины. И то, как глубоко это повлияло на вас, и продолжает влиять — тоже не ваша вина. И все же, каждый из нас должен поступать правильно, каковы бы ни были обстоятельства. Если вы решите отказаться от секса, если попросите Стива держать ваши отношения в целомудрии, потому что вы — не готовы к другому, греха в этом не будет — никакого. И я уверен, что Стив легко принесет эту жертву, если вы его об этом попросите.

Баки тихо рассмеялся в собственные ладони. — Он…уже. Несколько месяцев. Пока я был в Медкоме, мы… ни разу.

— А после возвращения домой..?

— Он…я хотел попробовать. И подумал, что смогу, с ним, может быть я смогу… и я не хотел, чтобы он останавливался, только потому что я сам не могу кончить. Я хотел этого… с ним, это… это хорошо, то что у нас, так как оно есть; да что, черт побери, с этим может быть не так? Я люблю его, я дал ему это, мы были вместе. Если я могу сделать что-то, что делает его счастливым — я хочу это делать.

— Да, — терпеливо сказал святой отец. — Но вы не делитесь в ответ на то, что он вам дает. Вы даже не сказали ему, что вы пытались. Не позволили ему принять участие ни в одной из ваших попыток получить хоть какое-то удовольствие.

Баки вспомнил, как рот Стива блуждал по его телу, пока он лежал на диване. Тщетность его усилий. Хорошо, приятно — так близко, но даже не рядом с тем, что по-настоящему нужно. Потому что он не хотел вовлекать Стива в то, что нужно. Стив сам сказал, той ночью, перед тем, как все пошло прахом — «словно ты здесь лишь для того, чтобы я мог кончить». Не так оно должно было быть.

— Вы не позволили ему увидеть, как вы уязвимы. Не позволили увидеть, что вам по-настоящему нужно. Баки, я понимаю, это пугает. Близость пугает даже тех, кто не пострадал так глубоко и сильно, как вы; просто подпустить другого человека так близко — уже страшно. Но я так же знаю, насколько глубоко вы доверяете Стиву, и я думаю, он уже не раз доказывал, что достоин такого доверия. Нам завещано использовать радость физической близости — и это не всегда легко. Все, что я хочу — чтобы вы хотя бы поняли, в чем именно вы согрешили, и отсюда станет ясно, как это искупать.

Той ночью, что Стив трахнул его, он сам хотел. Он хотел, чтобы Стив сделал ему больно, чтобы он смог кончить. Он никогда не чувствовал себя грязнее, грешнее, чем тогда, когда понял, что ему надо.

— Святой отец, — тихо сказал Баки. — Я… вещи, которые мне от него нужны… если кто-то из нас причинит другому боль. Это должен быть я… оно должно быть на моей совести.

— Баки, — мягко сказал святой отец. — Только Стив может решать, что ему брать на душу. Если он делает что-то из любви к вам, в соответствии с вашими желаниями и потребностями, уверяю вас, это прямая противоположность моральной составляющей насилия, не важно, каким будет физическое выражение. И если есть что-то, чего он сделать не может — он единственный, кому это решать и озвучивать, и совесть его будет страдать от выбора — он всегда может отказаться или покаяться. Вы можете быть честны с ним только в том, что вам нужно, и разделить с ним лишь то, что вы оба готовы разделить друг с другом. Но если вы любите его — если вы вверяете себя ему — вы должны ему дать хотя бы шанс на то, чтобы он мог разделить с вами. Даже если это что-то гадкое, уродливое или страшное. Даже если это сложно. Даже если оно не сработает.

Баки ничего не сказал. Нечего было говорить — нечего делать, кроме как проваливаться на новые глубины стыда и вины, куда он падал, и падал, даже когда думал, что давно достиг дна. Каким он был эгоистом, думая что защищает Стива — нет, он защищал лишь себя; да он даже для себя не смог сделать это правильно, делая себе только хуже с каждой новой ложью Стиву, с каждым разом, когда он прятался от того единственного человека, который — и он это знал — мог бы его найти.

— Вы понимаете, в чем грешны? — просил святой отец. — Перед Богом и мужчиной, которого любите? Перед собой?

Баки кивнул.

— Тогда кайтесь, — подсказал святой отец. — Исповедуйтесь и просите прощения от всего сердца — чтобы быть прощенным — и начать заново.

* Сто́ла — элемент литургического облачения католического священника. Шелковая лента 5—10 см в ширину и около 2 метров в длину с нашитыми на концах и в середине крестами.

** «Бру́клин 9-9» (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) — американский ситком 2013 года про полицейский отдел.

***Шестая заповедь — не прелюбодействуй


	38. Chapter 38

За время исповеди Баки успел охрипнуть, и голос как минимум дважды его подвел во время молитвы об отпущении грехов. Каждое слово, казалось, требовало физического усилия, и в конце он чувствовал себя совершенно изможденным, так что после того, как святой отец произнес слова прощения, Баки опустился на диван и закрыл глаза.

Как ни странно, все это почему-то казалось очень реальным. Словно он от чего-то очистился. Словно произнес столько правды, что оно и правда что-то изменило.

— Не вставайте, — сказал святой отец, поднимаясь. Он подошел к Баки и не касаясь, большим пальцем нарисовал ему на лбу крест. — Не торопитесь, можете еще немного отдохнуть и помолиться. Я сам найду выход.

Баки смог продержать глаза открытыми достаточно долго, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, кивнуть и просто полулежать на диване, не двигаясь. Его покаяние было чем-то простым, вроде прочитать молитву «Мария, возрадуйся» пару раз — да хоть несколько сотен раз. Но он поймал себя на том, что все равно молится, даже не сложив руки. Все это было словно отголосок тех бесчисленных ситуаций, когда он падал на колени у постели умирающего Стива, инстинктивно взывая к чему-то, что может или не может его услышать, и если услышит, то это произойдет независимо от того, сложил он правильно руки или нет. Не в этот раз.

«Пожалуйста. Я так виноват. Пожалуйста. Позволь мне все исправить. Пожалуйста».

Он услышал, как из лифта вышел Стив, но так и остался лежать, не двигаясь, опустив руки раскрытыми ладонями вниз, пока не почувствовал, что Стив совсем близко. Только тогда Баки открыл глаза и увидел, что Стив стоит перед Баки на коленях, и смотрит на него с таким типичным — Стивовым — выражением на лице, молчаливым и сосредоточенным, что Баки просто не смог удержаться от улыбки, а сердце его заходилось от любви к этому парню, своему парню, что возвращался к нему, снова и снова, несмотря ни на что.

Он открыл рот, и единственное, что он мог сказать после этого трудного часа, то что все еще жгло язык: 

— Прости меня. За все это. Я так виноват.

Он почти ожидал, что Стив просто отмахнется, что скажет, что его вины тут нет, что ему не за что извиниться, но вместо этого Стив, глядя прямо и пристально, выдохнул:

— Прощаю.

У Баки перехватило дыхание. Это было как оказаться на большой высоте или попасть под луч яркого прожектора; было невыносимо оставаться тут, в этом пространстве и с этим чувством. Он немного приподнялся, протягивая правую руку — и Стив взял ее, помогая ему сесть повыше, и устраиваясь рядом. Прикосновение и движение, и Стив рядом, так где ему и место, сделали все как-то проще, позволили вернуться в его обычную жизнь, к его обычным словам.

Стив вышел поговорить с Тони — и его не было несколько часов. Хм. 

— Что сказал Тони?

Стив склонил голову на бок. 

— Спросил, почему сейчас, я сказал, что ты тут занимался саморазрушением, и я подумал, что тебе не помешала бы работа, чтобы отвлечься. Он сказал, что ему это чувство знакомо, и что он вообще-то ждал тебя в команде еще неделю назад — а затем безжалостно бросил меня на съедение пиращикам. Они подготовили план твоего вливания в команду, на сорок страниц, и заставили все это прочитать и дать им комментарии.

Баки попытался представить себе план пиарщиков на сорок страниц. Интересно, включал ли он в себя различные непредвиденные обстоятельства, которые могут случиться просто потому что люди разозлятся на его присоединение к команде. Включает ли план список людей, которые попытаются его убить?

Мысленным усилием он заставил себя переключиться на что-то позитивное, хоть и маловероятное. 

— А у меня будет своя страница на Твиттере?

— Это где-то внизу списка приоритетов, уже после того как ты что-то натворишь, — Стив поднял руки, показывая пальцами воздушные кавычки, словно раздраженного выражения на его лице было мало. — Героического.

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь. Какой смысл заводить Твиттер, если сейчас туда придут только сливать злобу? Народ вроде неплохо с этим справлялся и простой электронной почтой.

— Так что у нас от всех зеленый свет, — сказал Стив. — Ну, только Сэм попросил пока не делать официальных заявлений, он сначала хочет с тобой поговорить. Я не знаю, если ты помнишь…

— Помню. Он спас мне жизнь. — Баки помнил выражение на лице Сэма, за миг до того, как его самого поглотила тьма, ужас вперемешку с пониманием того, свидетелем чему ты только что стал. Он чувствовал отголосок этого и в себе, и ему стало тошно от мысли что вина тут только его. Он не видел выражения на лице Стива, когда тот его нашел, но Сэм…

— Он в порядке? — спросил Баки. Ему стоило спросить раньше, хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы просить. Но последние несколько дней он не особо хорошо видел дальше собственного носа, уж точно не дальше Стива, что все время был прямо перед ним, но то, что он натворил, коснулось и других людей, оставило такие следы, от которых не избавишься так же легко, как от пятен в ванной.

— Да, справляется. После того, как врачи увезли тебя вниз, он взял выходной, поехал к маме и провел с ней весь день. Наверное, увидев тебя таким, он вспомнил времена, когда служил в воздушно-спасательных, но сейчас он уже в порядке. Он просто хочет поговорить, до того, как все станет официально. Ладно?

Баки кивнул. Сэм имел на это все права — он больше, чем кто-то еще. Никто больше не знал, что это Баки позволил ножу соскользнуть. Никто больше не знал, насколько на самом деле Баки был близко к самоубийству — или почему. Насколько Баки понял, Сэм не выдал его секрет, хотя и не должен был, особенно если держать его было не просто. И поделиться было не с кем.

— Могу я…могу поговорить с ним прямо сейчас? Он…

— Да, он внизу, — сказал Стив. — Сказал, что подождет тут, если вдруг ты захочешь спуститься и повидаться. 

Баки кивнул. Правильно. Он должен спуститься к Сэму, а не наоборот, Сэм подняться к нему — потому что вина на Баки, и ему было нужно исправить положение, загладить вину за причиненный Сэму вред. — Я…пойду. Да. Хорошо? Я…нам надо поговорить, с тобой, но…

Стив обнял его, давая возможность замолчать, перестать выдавливать из себя объяснения. И, на мгновение, Баки позволил себе просто провалиться, спрятаться, уткнувшись головой Стиву под подбородок. Затем Стив отодвинулся, поднялся и потянул за собой Баки, и Баки расправил плечи и пошел к выходу.

__

Сэм, открывший Баки дверь, выглядел просто отлично — ясноглазый, аккуратно одетый, за исключением небольшого пятнышка муки на рукаве рубашки. Теплый, сладковатый запах какой-то выпечки разливался по квартире у него за спиной, делая все каким-то домашним и уютным, но Баки понимал, что пока знал Сэма не так хорошо, чтобы с уверенностью полагаться на такие вот наблюдения.

— Заходи давай, — сказал Сэм, улыбнувшись. — Заходи, заходи, я печенье пеку.

— Прости меня, — выпалил Баки, едва сделав шаг вслед за Сэмом в сторону кухни, не желая рисковать тем, что он, расслабившись, позволит себе отступить и не сказать главного.

Сэм остановился и развернулся к нему лицом.

— Прости меня, — повторил Баки, выпрямляясь, и отголоски исповеди все еще звучали в нем. — Я наверное до чертиков тебя напугал.

Сэм едва заметно покачал головой, но лицо его все еще лучилось вежливым дружелюбием, и он поманил его за собой, не отмахиваясь, однако, от извинений. 

— Не, чувак, без сладкого мы этого делать не станем. Давай, еще пяток шагов — и мы у цели.

Они устроились за кухонным столом, и Сэм налил им обоим по чашке кофе, пока Баки молча изучал тарелку, с горкой нагруженную печеньем, стараясь оставаться неподвижным. Долго молчать ему не удалось, но остатки воспитания, вбитого в детстве, хотя бы позволили выбрать нейтральную тему. 

— Это такие же, как те, что испортил Стив?

— Вот честное слово, этот человек найдет такой способ испортить выпечку, который мне бы и в голову не пришел, — сказал Сэм, передавая Баки чашку. — И я с радостью тебе все про это расскажу, через минуту, но… я попросил Стива прислать тебя ко мне не потому что я зол, или что виню тебя за адский денек. Ясно?

— Ну, тем не менее, моя вина в этом есть, — сказал Баки, стараясь быть максимально честным, потому что он знал что Сэм — знал, и что не собирался ему врать, или давать такую возможность Сэму, даже если это и осталось бы только между ними двумя. — Я… я так дрочил, и когда ты это сказал, я дернулся, и почти истек кровью…

— Я напугал тебя, — сказал Сэм, качая головой. — а ведь кому как не мне знать, что этого нельзя — миллион раз нельзя — делать в таких ситуациях. Ты уже кровил, а я добавил, швырнул тебе в лицо, чем это все грозит, словно тебе нужен был кто-то еще, чтобы испугаться сильнее . Я хотел тебя успокоить — и вместо этого сделал все только хуже — сколько там было? доля секунды? — и я повел себя как мудак, и напугал тебя так, что ты сделал себе еще хуже.

Признание Сэма просто вышибло у Баки землю из под ног. Он открыл было рот, собравшись настаивать, что это только его вина, не Сэма, и что Баки тут единственный, кому стоит извиняться. Но Сэм позвал его сюда; наверное, он много об этом думал; Баки вспомнил, как Стив сказал «прощаю» и какое облегчение он испытал, от того, что от его извинений не просто отмахнулись. Поэтому и он сам подошел к подбору слов более тщательно: 

— Я понимаю. Это была ошибка и такое случается. Мне повезло, что ты вообще там был.

Сэм явно немного расслабился и взял с тарелки печенье, одновременно подталкивая оставшиеся поближе к Баки. Взяв одно, Баки откусил кусочек — и прикрыл глаза, когда мягкая сладость ударила разом по всем вкусовым рецепторам.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Сэм так и сидит, уставившись на откушенное печенье. Видимо, Сэму было еще что сказать.

— Просто хочу еще раз тебе это сказать, — теперь Сэм смотрел прямо на него. — Теперь, когда ты не истекаешь кровью прямо у меня на руках. Я хочу чтобы ты знал, что то, что я видел — и все выводы, которые я из этого сделал — это только между нами. Нам не нужно это обсуждать. Я знаю, то что я был там — это просто случайность, ты не намеренно выбрал меня увидеть тебя таким. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не буду ни с кем об этом разговаривать.

Слова почему-то казались странно знакомыми, и Баки потребовалось минута, чтобы опознать ощущение — а потом он понял что ну да же, Сэм теперь тоже в его команде. Он не просто друг Стива — нет, это он делал исключительно для Баки. Может, это так же значило, что и Баки следует сделать шаг на встречу и быть в команде Сэма — заботиться о нем точно так же, как заботился о Стиве.

— Только ты скажешь своему психотерапевту, — от этих слов лицо Сэма словно застыло, и Баки, набравшись уверенности, добавил: — Стив сказал, что ты уговорил его попробовать терапию — отличная, кстати, работа — так что я подумал, что и ты, наверное, тоже в клубе.

Сэм расслабился и улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, да, скажу терапевту. Но это же конфиденциально — уверен, ты знаешь все эти правила лучше любого из нас.

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь и склонил голову на бок. 

— Вокруг меня так много людей, которым разрешено обсуждать меня и мои секреты друг с другом, что я уже и со счета сбился — но вообще да. Я знаю. И верю тебе.

Сэм кивнул, и изучающе посмотрел на Баки; губы его приоткрылись, словно он собирался что-то сказать, словно передумал, или решил что лучше не надо.

Баки замешкался, но потом все-таки сказал: 

— Спрашивай если хочешь. Ты заслуживаешь знать.

Сэм показал головой. 

— Да это простое любопытство, не что-то…

Баки фыркнул.

— А что, в воздушно-спасательных все такие вежливые? Наташа что, еще не вызнала, какого цвета у тебя трусы в каждый из дней недели? Потому что мы, армейские, не позволяем выскользнуть кому-то, кто только что отколол что-то глупое, без пары десятка вопросов…

Сэм все равно колебался и в какой-то момент Баки почувствовал себя очень неуверенно. Может, оно и не сработает, может Сэм и не захочет играть по тем правилам, что Баки только что предложил.

Сэм покачал головой и, расслабившись, откинулся на спинку стула — в этот момент Баки понял, что до этого не дышал. 

— Просто…Стив никогда особо не распространялся о своей интимной жизни, но он казался…

Внутри Баки просто сжался в комок, но виду не показал. Похоже, он сейчас узнает больше правды от Сэма, чем мог бы от Стива.

— Он казался довольным, — закончил Сэм. — По крайней мере, на минуту-другую, а потом все опять тонуло в беспокойстве. Я не знаю, из-за чего оно все на самом деле было, но…

— Меня изнасиловали, — сказал Баки. Говорить об этом становилось проще, складывая в изящную коробочку слов все те годы, техников с кураторами, все те жуткие обстоятельства и способы, которыми оно происходило.

Лицо Сэма тут же застыло и стало нечитаемым и серьезным, и Баки пришло в голову что, может, он не услышал, что речь шла о прошедшем времени.

— Нет. Не недавно. До хелликариеров. И не один — а вроде как много раз, много лет, и это все здорово испоганило мои э… то, как я реагирую на те или иные вещи. — У него перехватило в горле, а в груди все сжалось от того, как же тяжело давались эти слова — но Сэм не его доктор или священник, Сэм вроде как приятель, а приятелям чихать, если ты чего-то там не можешь. Тем не менее, он заставил себя говорить дальше — Сэм все еще заслуживал объяснения. — Я пытался держать Стива подальше от этого всего и просто… решить все сам. Ну, ты видел, что из этого вышло.

Сэм вскинул брови. 

— Так вот что я видел.

Баки решительно кивнул. 

— Стив не знал. А теперь — знает, и мой терапевт, и наверное терапевт Стива, и… — Баки махнул рукой. — Теперь я собираюсь что-то со всем этим сделать. Но я…

Баки посмотрел вниз. Когда они говорили об этом с отцом Рошем, все казалось правильным и единственно возможным, но сама мысль о том, чтобы поговорить об этом со Стивом, попросить его о гораздо, гораздо большем, чем простые разговоры — это все еще парализовало его язык и волю.

— Можно я… — Баки потер лицо рукой и потянулся за чашкой кофе, обхватывая ее руками, и лишь после этого посмотрел вверх, встречаясь глазами с Сэмом. — Можем мы просто опустить ту часть, где ты говоришь мне, что Стив сделает что угодно, лишь бы мне помочь, даже если это заранее обречено на провал и…

Баки махнул рукой, чувствуя себя очень неприятно при мысли, что вряд ли у него получилось говорить настолько расплывчато, чтобы в голове Сэма тут же не возникло картинки, что именно и как собирается делать Баки.

Сэм откинулся назад, потирая рот ладонью. Баки посмотрел на него внимательнее — но вроде на то, что Сэма сейчас вырвет, было не похоже — значит, будет что-то еще хуже.

— Он сделает, — наконец сказал Сэм. — Ты знаешь и я знаю, что сделает. Может ли он сделать с тобой что-то подобное, будет ли ему он этого хорошо… но, чувак, я не думаю, что он хочет еще хоть раз в жизни увидеть столько твоей крови за пределами твоего тела, а значит я очень надеюсь, что ты придумаешь, как все поправить немного менее…

— Гораздо менее, — горячо пообещал Баки. — Но…боюсь, мне придется именно о чем-то таком его попросить.

Сэм снова покачал головой. 

— Ты пытался быть с ним и держать его подальше от такого, и это закончилось тем, что ты загремел в хирургию, он уничтожил все груши для битья и продул роботу, а я посмотрел целый сезон «Великого пекарского турнира» на мамином диване. Шоу клевое, без вопросов, но чувак — просто нет. Больше никогда. И это мое последнее слово.

Баки слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, чувствуя легкое дуновение ветерка надежды из-за мягкого юмора Сэма; словно оставить случившееся позади и пойти дальше будет проще, чем он думал до этого.

— А еще ты пытался вообще не быть с ним, — добавил Сэм. — Вот об этом даже думать не смей, я не готов провести еще шесть месяцев, гоняясь за Стивом пока он гоняется за тобой, да и Наташа просто убьет вас обоих. Так что это точно вычеркивай. Поэтому, думаю что лучше ему от того будет или нет, но тебе, похоже, придется хотя бы попытаться заняться сексом с чуваком, который от тебя без ума с тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвертого.

— Ну, — сказал Баки. — Если под таким углом посмотреть…

__

Баки захватил с собой немного печенья для Стива, и тот тут же засунул себе в рот несколько, как только Баки поставил тарелку на журнальный столик. Баки улыбнулся, плюхаясь на диван и Стив закинул руку за его спиной, притягивая в объятие. Баки закрыл глаза, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы попросить о том, о чем должен. И думая, что скорее умрет, чем об этом попросит.

— Отец Рош был с тобой суров? — тихо спросил Стив.

Баки открыл глаза, и фыркнул от смеха. Стив спросил примерно тоже самое, встретившись с Баки после того, как его наказали за то, что он почти убил Эндрюса и угрожал Дункану.

— Он не назначил мне никаких взысканий на армейской кухне, — ответил Баки. — Он просто… у него очень четкое понимание того, что я сделал не так — и это оказалось совсем не тем, что я ожидал.

Стив вскинул брови. 

— А что ты ожидал?

Баки открыл было рот, но потом закрыл, покачал головой и, выбравшись из под руки Стив сел, свесив голову.

Стив выдохнул и сел рядом — не касаясь, но бок о бок.

— Худшее из того что я сделал — не вред себе, — тихо сказал Баки, подбирая слова — каждое звучало как откровение — складывая их, как кирпичи, один за другим, он словно возводил новый фундамент. — Худшее — то, что я держал тебя подальше от всего этого. Запретил тебе помогать. Я был таким эгоистом, не позволяя тебе…

— Что? — Стив, казалось, ушам своим не верил, он был практически в ярости — Баки пришлось даже посмотреть на него, чтобы убедиться, что тот и правда разгневан. — Этот гребаный …да как он посмел…?

— Стив, ты вообще про священника говоришь, — сказал Баки, чувствуя себя слегка потерянно.

Стив вскочил на ноги. 

— Да мне все равно, пусть хоть о папе римском — или твоей матери, никто не имеет прав говорить тебе…после всего, через что тебе пришлось пройти….никто не имеет никаких чертовых прав, говорить тебе что ты кому-то что-то там должен.

— Но ты же сам этого хотел, — сказал Баки, глядя на него и чувствуя себя все больше выбитым из колеи.

— Да мало ли чего я там хотел, главное — чего хочешь ты. И не потому, что кто-то что-то там должен, или что ты попадешь в ад…

Баки покачал головой и уронил лицо в ладони. 

— Стив, не надо меня защищать, отец Рош не какой-то там хулиган — и уж точно не бог. И не папа римский вместе с моей матерью.

Стив выдохнул. 

— Упокой господь ее душу.

— Да. — он вдруг иррационально обрадовался, что его родители с сестрами умерли задолго до того, как стало известно, что с ним сделали. Хватит уже того, что Стив знает.

Баки покачал головой. 

— Просто он заставил меня понять, что даже если бы я не вынудил тебя стать частью самого отвратительного зрелища в твоей жизни, все равно было бы глупым и попросту эгоистичным продолжать держать тебя в стороне, пытаясь поправить все в одиночку. Я должен был, по крайней мере, все тебе рассказать, чтобы ты знал, что я делал и, может проверял мои планы на предмет адекватности и безопасности. Я должен был доверять тебе, настолько, чтобы попросить помочь.

Стив мог сколько угодно спорить и ругаться, но Баки знал что все сказанное — правда. И он чувствовал, что это правильно.

Несколько секунд Стив молча изучал его, принимая все, сказанное Баки именно так, как раньше выслушивал донесения разведки. Он знал, что мог положиться на информацию, которую от него получал. 

— Это то, что ты теперь собираешься делать?

Баки кивнул. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Стив. Я не смогу один — ты же слышал, что я рассказал Падфилду.

Стив покачал головой. 

— Я знаю, о чем ты просишь. Просто хочу убедиться, что ты доверяешь мне, а не просто загнан в угол и готов пробовать что угодно.

— Да, — решительно ответил Баки, стараясь не оставить Стиву не единой возможности продолжать спор.

Стив покачал головой и наполовину отвернулся от него, оставляя Баки еще секунд на пять просто разглядывать его плечи и вслушиваться в тишину, пока сам Стив явно пытался справиться с желанием продолжить спорить. Чертов Стив, выбрал время — впервые за сто или около того лет, когда заткнуться!

— Господи, Стив, да! Да, я в ловушке и ты сам все это видел. Да, я прошу потому что я попробовал все остальное, что только в голову пришло и в результате только сделал нам обоим плохо, и тебе и себе. Да, я доверяю тебе, или я не стал бы просить. И если уж я загнан в угол — ты единственный, кого я хочу видеть рядом.

Стив фыркнул, но снова посмотрел на Баки. 

— Ты же сам всегда старался держать меня подальше от драк.

— Ага, и мне бы пора уже было выучить, что ты все равно отыщешь себе одну, не важно как сильно я буду стараться. — Баки слабо улыбнулся, и откинувшись на подушки, приглашающе развел руки. — ну так что? Хочешь попробовать что-нибудь глупое и опасное со мной на пару? 

Стив прищурился, но Баки видел улыбку, прячущуюся в уголках его рта. 

— Что, снова Циклон, да?

— Возможно, хм, — обдумывая варианты того, о чем бы он и правда мог попросить Стива. Уж точно не чертовы ножи, и трос ему тоже не понадобится, но наверное парочка-другая разных штук им точно не помешают. Шокер все еще был у него в шкафу, но от мысли, что он окажется в руках кого-то еще, по спине пробил пот. — Может, немного безопаснее?

Стив покачал головой и оглядел комнату. Он взял блокнот и карандаш, а затем сел ближе к Баки, открывая чистую страницу. 

— Мы точно сделаем это безопаснее, Бак. И мы не станем ничего делать без четкого плана.

Баки выдохнул — его просто накрыло волной облечения, вымывая волнение и страх. Ему больше не нужно было решать самому — он мог передать полномочия. Конечно, Стив возьмет все на себя, конечно, Стив выработает стратегию. Да у него уже минут через десять будет карта, испещренная кодовыми именами и знаками, и он примется двигать по ней фигурки. 

— Так точно, Кэп.


	39. Chapter 39

Он не мог двигаться и почти не мог дышать. Чьи-то руки ласкали его, выматывая; он лежал, голый и беспомощный, левая рука тянула вниз мертвой тяжестью, остальное тело было таким же бесполезным. Пальцы вторгались в рот, задницу, впивались в шов на руке, в каждый шрам, сжимали и терзали его. Он тяжело дышал, скулил, но слов не было — как и звуков, громче чем придушенные стоны.

У него стояло — беспомощно напрягшись под прикосновением этих холодных, жестоких рук… и одна рука была сильнее, жестче и жарче остальных — она сомкнулась вокруг его горла.

— Посмотри на меня, солдат.

Он распахнул глаза, но в комнате было темно, он едва мог разглядеть лицо перед собой — лишь слабый блеск глаз. Рука сжалась еще сильнее.

— Скажи кодовое слово.

В голове было пусто — лишь стылый ужас вопроса и неизбежность последующего наказания. Рука сжалась сильнее и в голове всплыло — непонятно откуда, из какого-то позабытого инструктажа — и он произнес онемевшими губами: 

— Зеленый, зеленый, пожалуйста…

Рука сжала горло еще сильнее, тем не менее, оставляя возможность дышать. Другая, такая же горячая рука, обхватила член — движения были сильными, быстрыми.

Все тело немедленно пробудилось, зазвенело, пойманное в ловушку двух безжалостных захватов — и понимания, что приближается худшее. Ощущения от члена ошеломляли — яркие, как боль, они толкали его куда-то на край, вместе с крепкой, медленно, но неуклонно усиливающейся хваткой на горле.

— Пожалуйста, — захлебнулся он, просто чтобы понять, что он мог говорить. Если может кричать — не так страшно, не так больно — кто-то когда-то ему это сказал. — Пожалуйста, зеленый, зеленый, пожалуйста, зеленый…

Рука, что двигалась на члене, тут же замерла, хватка на горле стала чуть слабее — и он прямо нутром чувствовал, что грядет что-то несравнимо худшее — провал миссии… он не мог… 

— Пожалуйста, зеленый, пожалуйста, я сделаю что угодно, пожалуйста, сэр, пожалуйста…

Руки исчезли, оставив вместо себя лишь холод стылого воздуха — и в комнате внезапно зажглась лампа; он вскинул левую руку, защищая глаза от света — и понял, что может ею двигать. Никто его не держал — он лежал на кровати — кровати Стива — они нашли его в кровати Стива, он притащил это к Стиву в постель…

Он узнал звук знакомого дыхания в тишине комнаты, и последний кусочек реальности встал на свое место.

Их в постели Стива не было. Только он и Стив. Только Стива в кровати уже тоже не было, потому что он стоял рядом.

Баки закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к тыльной части запястья — рука словно сама собой сжалась в кулак, и он даже не удосужился посмотреть или прикоснуться к себе там, где медленно опадал член. В попытке успокоить все еще дрожащее от гулявшего по венам адреналина тело, он сжал простыню правой рукой и, выровнял дыхание, пережидая, пока замедлится отчаянно колотящееся сердце.

Блядь, как же он был близко.

— Бак? — голос Стива дрожал от беспокойства, он стоял ровно в двух метрах — расстояние, которое он бы в жизни не стал держать, если бы причиной беспокойства было что-то помимо неисправного мозга Баки.

Баки был уверен, что погляди он на него сейчас — увидел бы тоже, что и в прошлый раз: Стив, у кровати, испуганный и потерянный, в той же мягкой пижаме, в которой обычно спал, с подрагивающими от желания прикоснуться пальцами.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Баки, не опуская руку; но вместе со словами проснулось и разочарование, вымывая облегчение, испытанное сразу после пробуждения. Он же был так близко, и Стив вроде как должен был ему помочь получить столь желанное, со всем его тщательно разработанным планом… и он зачем-то остановился. Баки не просил его, он повторял это чертово кодовое слово, зачем бы оно ни было, но Стив все равно остановился.

Баки поднял голову, и Стив оказался именно там и выглядел именно так, как он и ожидал — лицо и вся поза открытые и встревоженные. Почему-то эта предсказуемость сделала все еще хуже, а разочарование — еще более горьким. Он знал, что Стив с таким не справится, не сможет причинить ему вреда. Он знал — и все равно позволил себе поверить, что Капитан Америка может исправить что угодно.

Когда он наконец набрался сил, он, даже не попытавшись убрать из голоса горечь, резко спросил: 

— Почему ты остановился? У меня почти получилось.

Стив аж отпрянул, хмуря брови так, что выражение лица моментально трансформировалось из обеспокоенного в упрямое. 

— А ты как думаешь, какого черта я остановился? Ты же был в ужасе! И понятия не имел, что происходит!

Баки крепче сжал правый кулак, а левая рука загудела, словно к чему-то готовясь. 

— Да, Стив, в этом и был чертов смысл.

— Нет, — резко ответил Стив. — Нет, мы договорились, что безопасность будет во главе стола. И в этом же и был смысл чертового стоп-слова — предполагалось, что ты говоришь его только если понимаешь, что происходит, и что ты — в порядке…

— Стив, да как я могу быть в порядке! — Баки откинул одеяло, вставая рядом со Стивом. Его кожа была влажной и холодный воздух комнаты разогнал последние остатки сна, делая все более реальным и окончательным. Конечно, вот так оно и должно было закончиться, а Стив просто не хочет признать очевидного — с другой стороны, а когда Стив признавал, что неправ? Стив отступил на шаг — и Баки последовал за ним. 

— Предполагалось, что я говорю «зеленый» и мы продолжаем! «Зеленый» и значит, что я хочу дальше — так я так и сказал. Какая часть из сказанного, блин, не пробилась через твою чугунную черепушку?

— Такая, Бак, где ты ни малейшего представления не имеешь, что говоришь! И не надо мне рассказывать, что ты просто играл, не ври, что знал, что это я тебя касаюсь, а не…

— А, так вот в чем дело? — осклабился Баки. Желание устроить свару просто пылало в крови — он хотел его дожать, хотел пробить защиту Стива и заработать это очко. — Что, невыносимо думать, что я кончаю только при мысли о каком-то левом насильнике? Ты-то хочешь чтобы это все…

Голова дернулась назад — прямо в губы прилетел кулак Стива и Баки зарычал в ответ, все тело его словно затопило раскаленной лавой. Ярость вырвалась наружу, как кипяток из прорвавшейся трубы, с такой силой, что даже немного полегчало. Он набросился на Стива, даже толком не сгруппировавшись, просто швырнув себя на него, используя тело как таран. Они ударились об пол — но Стив начал сражаться с ним еще в падении, выкручивая живую руку и пытаясь врезать коленом по яйцам.

Баки плюнул ему кровью в лицо и ударил левой рукой в живот. Стив, сложившись пополам, но не сдаваясь, отшвырнул его впечатляющим пинком. Баки снова напрыгнул на него — Стив уже поднялся — врезался, отталкивая подальше от кровати; они врезались в дверной косяк, прошли сквозь него, продолжая двигаться, вместе и порознь, в мареве ярости.

Через какое-то время показалось, что Стив уже готов сдаться. У обоих шла кровь, они загнанно дышали и у Баки болело все тело — но тем не менее, этого было недостаточно. Когда они отвалились друг от друга, Стив поднялся и замер изваянием — просто стоял и смотрел, словно готов был раз в жизни побыть взрослым и простой уйти. Чего Баки просто не мог допустить. Он не мог отпустить Стива, не смог бы вынести, если тот скажет что-то вроде «да, ты был прав, оно не работает, просто забудь». Не смог бы вынести того, как выглядел бы Стив, побежденный этим.

Но единственный способ отсрочить неизбежное — продолжить драку.

Баки рванул за Стивом, подлетая в зону досягаемости, рыча: 

— Зеленый, зеленый, пожалуйста, сэр, зеленый… — но Стив не пнул его ногой в живот. Он впечатался в стену, подняв облако гипсовой пыли, и как только, отряхнувшись, прыгнул обратно на Стива, драка возобновилась. На этот раз все было по-другому, более отчаянно — теперь, когда стало ясно, что до противника не так просто достать, появился знакомый расчет: цель только обороняется. Цель отказывается наносить критический урон.

Удар — и на какой-то момент он потерялся, он не знал, где он — он запаниковал, извиваясь и издавая беспомощные скулящие звуки. Его придавило — хелликериер падал — миссия провалена…

Что-то мягкое прилетело прямо ему в голову, скользнув неуместной здесь бархатной кистью по щеке, он повернулся чтобы посмотреть что там — и крик практически застрял в горле.

На полу лежала декоративная подушка с дивана, лопнувшая пополам, с вылезшей наружу обивкой. Он сам был в комнате с телевизором — или в том, что было ею раньше. Господи, было ощущение, что тут порезвился Халк. Полки поломаны, ДВД в раздавленных коробках валялись по всему полу, в телевизоре — впечатляющих размеров дыра.

Стив сидел у дивана, запрокинув голову на сломанную спинку в попытках остановить довольно приличное кровотечение из носа. Он явно полностью отпустил себя, переводя дух. А значит, на этот раз драка была окончена.

Баки посмотрел на себя — он лежал на полу, на обломках журнального столика и в голове мерзко пульсировало. Незначительное сотрясение мозга — вероятно, после того как Стив засветил ему этим самым столиком — и последовавшая кратковременная потеря ориентации в пространстве.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки, скидывая с себя деревянные щепки и устраиваясь поудобнее в небольшом — как раз по форме его тела — углублении, выбитом в гипсокартоне стены. 

— Хм. Твою же мать. Может...

— Нет, — хлюпнул носом Стив, голос его звучал приглушенно и на Баки он не смотрел — но тем не менее, ответил тут же, и на секунду не замешкав. — Не сегодня, у тебя голова болит.

Секунду Баки смотрел на него, догоняя шутку, да и сам тот факт того, что Стив все еще был здесь, шутил с ним, все еще…

Господи, ну конечно Стив не собирался сдаваться. Конечно, Стив не собирался уходить.

И вот тогда его накрыло настоящим облегчением, тогда он понял, что кошмар и правда закончился — в легких заклубилась эйфория, которая тут же нашла выход, вырвавшись через рот. Смех — по большей части оно звучало именно так — неудержимый, громкий, почти ревущий — хотя, конечно, от этого его голове стало только хуже. Он швырнул подушку Стиву в лицо, и Стив даже не потрудился отбить ее.

— А не пошел бы ты нахрен, — умудрился выдавить Баки когда, наконец смог говорить вместо того, чтобы гоготать как гиена — хотя и в словах его все еще клубился этот смех. — Нельзя первым бить парня, которого насиловали, ты, козлина.

Стив попытался было фыркнуть — и задохнулся, выкашливая несколько выдохов, и только зыркнул, когда Баки заржал еще сильнее. 

— А что еще мне оставалась делать, пока ты кричишь это «зеленый» без остановки? Господи, Баки, ты меня до смерти напугал. Говорю «красный», понял?

У Баки тут же перехватило в груди и смех оборвался так же резко, как и начался, оставив его молчаливо смотреть на Стива.

Если бы Стив просто ушел — и то было бы лучше, чем заканчивать драку вот так. Драка была закончена, Стив все еще здесь — только вот глядел он на Баки из под ресниц, слишком честно, слишком беззащитно. С таким вот Стивом, с кровью, текущей по подбородку и шее, с мертвенно-бледной кожей, было очень видно, насколько он уязвим и как просто сделать ему больно.

— Я тебе говорил, — прошептал Баки, чувствуя, как привычная болезненная обреченность накрывает его. Словно он снова не удержал Стива от драки, не смог защитить. — Говорил, что не хочу тебя во все это втягивать.

— А я говорил, что не хочу чтобы ты умер у меня на руках, — парировал Стив так, словно оно все объясняло, словно одно непременно следовало за другим. — Значит, первая попытка провалилась. Кошмар в качестве прелюдии наверное и пробовать не стоило. Значит, придумаем что-то еще.

Баки на мгновение закрыл глаза, пережидая, пока в голове утихнет боль. Он так от всего устал — от борьбы, боли, так устал видеть, как мучается Стив. Он просто хотел… хотел…

— Не спи, — через мгновение сказал Стив и голос его уже звучал не так гундосо. — А то сейчас как брошу в тебя этой подушкой, а она вся в крови.

Губы Баки дернулись в непроизвольной улыбке, а потом он сказал: 

— Хотя, знаешь, не все было так плохо.

Стив немного помолчал. Он не стал бросать подушку — и Баки не стал открывать глаза.

Наконец, Стив спросил: 

— И в какой части было «не так плохо»?

— Засыпать с тобой, — тихо сказал Баки. — Нарочно, зная что ты — знаешь. И если вдруг у меня случится кошмар — ты уже все знаешь, и оно может даже обернуться чем-то хорошим. — У него вырвался еще один смешок, сухой и усталый. — Не отступать и не сдаваться, да? Я и забыл, что только Эрскину и Гидре удалось создать самых непрошибаемых идиотов в мире.

Стив издал какой-то тихий болезненный звук — не ответ на его слова, просто какое-то уханье. Баки приоткрыл один глаз, посмотреть что происходит — и увидел, что Стив поднимается на ноги. Он подошел к Баки и протянул руку, а когда в ответ тот лишь уставился, сказал: 

— Давай, Бак. Я все еще знаю, и оно все еще может обернуться чем-то хорошим, даже если и не таким. И уже три утра, и я не собираюсь оставлять тебя спать в одиночестве и с травмой головы.

— Где-то я уже это слышал, — сказал Баки, принимая руку и позволяя поставить себя на ноги. — А слышал я это, потому что сам использовал на одном придурке примерно сотню раз.

— Кради у лучших, — с торжеством в голосе согласился Стив, а затем потянулся к нему. В поцелуе не было ничего особенного — привкус крови и меди, но вместе с тем — ни следа триумфа или отчаяния. Это был обычный поцелуй, «поцелуй перед сном», поцелуй «мы все еще здесь, так или иначе». Баки уткнулся лбом в лоб Стива и они просто дышали друг другом какое-то время, держались, набираясь сил на долгую дорогу в кровать.

__

Баки проснулся от неудобной позы — он свернулся в тугой клубок, как мокрица, прикрыв голову руками, словно пытаясь спрятаться от всего мира. Все его тело, казалось, кричало — нет, пожалуйста, нет, не смотрите, меня нет, я еще сплю.

От малейшего движения все ныло так, словно его долго и целенаправленно избивали — и боль разбудила его сильнее. Его избили, и…

— Бак?

Баки понял, что только что произошло и подумал, как долго ему придется лежать тут, не двигаясь, чтобы Стив просто ушел — а потом понял что нет. Стив не уйдет. Они выяснили это еще вчера ночью.

Баки сдался, опустил руки и повернулся так, чтобы Стив мог видеть его лицо. Он постарался не выглядеть так, словно готов как минимум к расстрелу, но барабанный бой: «Пожалуйста, не смотрите, пожалуйста, не надо» все еще пульсировал в голове.

Стив с настороженным видом лежал на своей половине кровати, подложив руку под избитое лицо — он смотрел на Баки так, словно хотел в нем что-то разглядеть, или может быть запечатлеть в памяти. Смотрел так, что Баки, видимо, почувствовал это и во сне, и попытался спрятаться.

Но скрывать больше было нечего. Не от Стива. Стив все это уже знал, больше чем все.

На Баки снова накатило это ощущение — словно его тошнит от себя самого, словно с него содрали кожу, оставив мягкое нутро на всеобщее обозрение, он снова и снова вспоминал как его же собственный голос повторял прерывистым речитативом «зеленый, зеленый», словно в жуткой насмешке над Стивом с его идеей, что это может быть безопасно. Что Стив справится, что сможет сделать то, что нужно Баки и не возненавидеть себя при этом. И Стив врезал ему, от души, ответил так сильно, как только мог, всего себя вложил в каждый удар — и так до тех пор, пока не достучался, до тех пор, пока не вернул Баки с небес на землю.

— Прости меня, — попросил Баки тихим, задушенным голосом. За ложь, пусть и не намеренную; за то, о чем попросил за ночь до этого; за то, что сделал, когда Стив попытался все прекратить. Он же знал, что Стив не насильник, но думал, что может быть, где-то, между стремлением все делать правильно и бараньей упертостью отыщется что-то, что поможет Баки, но… Оно так не работало. Стив не может и не станет причинять ему боль. Не вот так вот.

— Эй, — Стив неуверенно положил ему руку на правое плечо, и Баки одновременно напрягся — и придвинулся поближе. Стив подкатился, натягивая на него одеяло, словно Баки мерз. Может, так оно и было — его била невидимая дрожь. — Баки, ну что ты, ну ладно тебе. Я же первым ударил. И вообще — ну это же я. Передо мной-то зачем извиняться?

— Я врал, — признался Баки, чувствуя, как вина, словно отравленная влага ползет из самого нутра, вверх по коже, придавливая горло. — Когда… когда сказал «зеленый»… я репетировал это в голове, заучивал, заставил себя запомнить, что говорить, когда будет нужно. Ты установил правило, и все то время, что ты объяснял, как оно должно работать я думал лишь о том, как получить то, что хочу, и я не… — Баки застонал, и полное осознание того, что он натворил, ударило сильнее, чем любой из ударов Стива. — Мне было все равно. На твои желания. Блядь, Стив, я так виноват, прости, я…

От отстранился и попытался выбраться из постели, от Стива — какое у него вообще есть право лежать в его постели, греться в его тепле после того, как он врал и притворялся прошлой ночью? Ему было плевать на желания Стива, он просто хотел кончить — и не важно, через что для этого пришлось бы пройти Стиву. Он пытался обманом получить от Стива то, что хотел, пытался заставить его, загонял туда, где Стив быть не хотел — и даже не мог. И если бы ему удалось, если у него все получилось — то он сам был бы насильником.

— Баки, — Стив перехватил его, и подмял под себя, заставив замереть под собственным весом. Давление тут же прошлось по всем синякам и ссадинам, но это было такой ерундой по сравнению с тем что Стив был тут, с ним, вокруг него. Поза вышла довольно неловкой — Баки лежал на боку, а Стив на нем, лицом вниз, но Стив лишь поерзал, словно устраиваясь для долгого, комфортного сна.

Он прошелся губами по щеке Баки, по челюсти.

Баки выдохнул так, что было слышно. Сопротивляться больше не хотелось. В конце концов, он рассказал все как было — и следующий шаг уже за Стивом. Когда Стив коснулся его подбородка, Баки повернул голову, подставляя губы. Стив просто прошелся губами по его — и ничего больше.

Стиву не нужно было ничего доказывать.

— Мы попробовали, — мягко сказал он. — И оно не сработало. Ну и ладно. Вышло не очень, безопасностью и не пахло — значит не рабочий вариант. Мы попробуем что-то еще, когда ты будешь готов и в настроении продолжать.

Баки закрыл глаза, снова отворачиваясь под таким нежным натиском. Слезы стояли где-то очень близко — но у него не было на это права, все это — только его вина, но он не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы хотя бы попытаться спорить. 

— Стиви, мы просто уничтожили это место. И я мог тебя убить.

Стив хмыкнул и снова поцеловал его, за ухом, а потом в то нежное местечко на шее, чуть пониже. 

— Да ты вполовину силы не дрался. Зимнего солдата вчера и в помине не было, скорее уж Не-Называй-Меня-Джимми Барнс. Ты даже не пытался меня убить. На самом деле…

Голос Стива упал почти до шепота, и он соскользнул с Баки, оставив одну ногу, чтобы держать его поближе, пока сам устраивался носом к носу. Он заглянул Баки прямо в глаза, не оставляя места, чтобы спрятаться.

— Мне показалось, что тебе нравится быть битым, — мягко сказал Стив. — Ну, или что ты думаешь, что что-то такое и заслужил.

Баки вжался в подушку и поднял плечо в неуклюжей попытки пожать им, а потом просто дернул углом рта. Не улыбка — так, слабое подобие. 

— Ну да. Так и есть. Заслужил.

Губы Стива тут же поджались в упрямой решимости, и Баки напрягся, готовый к повтору ночи в миниатюре, но Стив тут же снова отпустил себя и нежно на него посмотрел. 

— Нет. И я скажу это столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы ты услышал. Бак, мы попробовали и оно не сработало. На самом деле, то что мы подрались — как раз знак того, что оно не работает. И теперь мы это понимаем. Но ты… ничто из того что ты сделал, вчера или когда-то еще, не заслуживает кулаков или наказаний.

Баки закрыл глаза и покачал головой — и от движения тут же вернулась тупая, пульсирующая боль. У Стива все шиворот навыворот: наказание это именно то, что он заслужил, но вместо этого с ним снова и снова случается Стив, его любовь и прощение.

— А мы можем… — и начав вопрос, Баки вдруг понял что да, именно этого он и хочет, причем очень сильно. — Можем мы просто потрахаться? Ну, твоим способом, для тебя…

Стив не ответил и даже не пошевелился. Баки держал глаза закрытыми, и слова сыпались из него сами собой. 

— Я сделаю все, что пожелаешь, можем всю дорогу целоваться, все что только скажешь. Я буду тут, с тобой. Я просто… пожалуйста, Стиви, мы попробовали что-то для меня, и мне нужно… ты мне тоже нужен, я…

Необходимость что-то сделать, потребность быть хорошим, быть нежным грызла его изнутри; желание дать Стиву хотя бы слабое подобие того, что давал ему Стив вдруг захватило все его существо. Если Стив скажет, что Баки не нужно для него стараться — он рассыплется на тысячи кусков прямо тут, в постели Стива.

Вместо ответа Стив заткнул его глубоким, жадным поцелуем и Баки практически всхлипнул, чувствуя как все его тело переполняет облегчение — Стив даст ему хотя бы попробовать.

— Шшш, давай попробуем, — пробормотал Стив, устраивая Баки поверх себя. Баки был голым, а на Стиве все еще были его забрызганные кровью пижамные штаны, пережившие вчерашнюю полуночную битву, почти не пострадав. Они казались такими уютными и Баки притерся к ним, бедрами и мягким членом. Он постарался устроиться так, чтобы его член касался члена Стива — пока не вставшего — через тонкий, нагретый теплом тела хлопок штанов.

Стив втянул его еще в один поцелуй — на сей раз мягкий, зовущий. Баки потянулся туда, куда вел его Стив, отпуская себя, ложась на него всем весом, целуя так, словно больше они ничего и не планировали. Легко. Медленно.

Но в его голове не переставало тикать. Ему нужно больше, чем вот это. Ему нужно дать Стиву больше, чем это. Руки Стива блуждали по его спине, гладили его, но Баки прижался к нему сильнее, втягивая его язык в рот и вплетая пальцы в его волосы. Все, что Стив любил, все те знаки, которыми он научился давать понять, чего и как сильно хотел.

И пусть оно заняло больше времени, чем следовало, но Стив ответил — дыхание его ускорилось, стало прерывистым, тело задвигалось, пришпиленное тяжестью Баки. Баки разорвал поцелуй, и скользнул ниже, потираясь утренней щетиной о нежное горло Стива, заставляя его стонать. Он перецеловал его ключицы, проследил их языком и зубами, дразнил металлическими пальцами сосок — до тех пор, пока Стив не начал задыхаться, покрывшим румянцем, а его бедра не начали притираться…

Стив застыл.

Баки тоже замер — и он понял, что случилось, еще до того, как смущенный румянец залил щеки Стива и он отвел глаза. У Стива не стояло.

Он видел, что Стив и сам не понимал, почему; видел, что Стиву было плохо. Он понимал — чувствовал — что Стив хотел дать ему возможность хотя бы попробовать, хотя бы немного. Баки все это прекрасно знал.

Но для паники, что сейчас впилась в его грудь, словно ветер в пулевые ранения, это значения не имело. Нет, нет, нет, ему нужно это исправить, он должен, он же это и разрушил, он разрушил Стива…

Лицо Баки перекосило в неуклюжей попытке что-то сказать, подразнить, пошутить, заставить Стива улыбнуться — но он понимал, что на лице его отразилось что-то не то. Смущение в глазах Стива сменилось беспокойством еще до того, как Баки зачастил: 

— Стиви, дай мне… я могу…пожалуйста…

Стив положил руку, большую и теплую, Баки на затылок. 

— Просто…подожди секунду, Бак. Дай мне подумать.

Баки открыл и закрыл рот, но ничего не сказал — и даже не пошевелился. Стив закрыл глаза и приподнял подбородок. Баки смотрел на него губы — как те сжимались и расслаблялись в ход его мыслям. Он знал, что будет дальше, после того как уголок рта пошел вверх, а рука сжала его затылок.

Стив приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Баки сквозь занавес ресниц. 

— Ладно, Бак. Вперед. Я весь в твоих руках.

И да, перед ним был Стив — но ощущение было как от ловушки. Баки так легко мог сделать еще хуже, разрушить Стива еще глубже. Еще пару секунд Баки не шевелился, а потом затем, вместо того чтобы двигаться вниз, потянулся вверх, находя губы Стива и приникая в поцелуе.

Стив едва ощутимо по доброму хмыкнул прямо ему в рот. Рука его соскользнула с затылка Баки, на шею, вниз по спине и остановилась прямо между лопатками. Теперь все было правильно. Стиву нравилось. Баки целовал его, держа глаза закрытыми, расслабляя губы; и чем сильнее он отчаивался и застывал внутри, чем слаще и теплее становились его поцелуи.

Стив под ним расслабился, его отпустило так, что он снова начал двигаться, и все было хорошо. Значит Баки все сделал правильно. И паника в груди начала истаивать, позволяя Баки следовать привычному ритму — до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал это, такое знакомое, почти правильное. Он знал и что сказать тоже… именно то, что Стиву нужно было услышать, чтобы все получилось.

— Оно же и не важно, да? — пробормотал Баки, водя губами по горлу Стива. Слова пришли сами, легли на язык словно знакомая молитва. — Не важно, кончит кто-то или нет. Мы — тут, вместе, и нам обоим нравится. Это все, что нужно. Просто хочу сделать тебе приятно, Стиви.

— Так и есть, — прошептал Стив, расслабленный и разморенный, он приподнял бедра, когда Баки нащупал резинку его пижамных штанов. — Ты — все, что мне нужно Бак.

Баки вдохнул аромат его кожи и попытался поверить. Он потянул пижамные штаны Стива вниз, нежно, так нежно, проходясь по члену, по яйцам. Никакой реакции по прежнему не было, но Стив развел ноги шире, подаваясь в прикосновение, ободряюще поглаживая Баки по спине. Никаких колебаний с его стороны больше не было.

Баки проложил дорожку поцелуев до самого низа, пока губы не коснулись члена. Он дразняще поводил губами по невероятно мягкой коже, чувствуя слабые отклики, прислушиваясь к дыханию Стива. Немного покружив вокруг — не так быстро, чтобы остался хоть один обделенный вниманием участок кожи, но и ни на чем не задерживаясь, чтобы не сложилось впечатление, что он ждет какого-то отзыва, Баки взял его в рот. Вкус тоже был знакомым — Стива и секса, кожи и пота — но привычной тяжести на языке не было.

Он посмотрел вверх, на Стива и увидел, что тот смотрит на него с кривой улыбкой — и вот тогда Баки впервые это и вспомнил. Оно случалось не часто, но бывало, так что они оба успели выучить, что делать в таких случаях. До сыворотки, когда Стив возбуждался во время болезни, или когда требовал от себя слишком много и случалось так, что Стив не мог.

И тогда Баки так и делал: все равно занимался с ним любовью, не заостряя внимания на чем-то еще. Брал в рот — вот так же, как взял у него Стив в ту первую ночь, когда он лежал на диване. Стив знал что делать, потому что Баки делал для него так, но Баки тогда не вспомнил — и не вспомнил, пока не оказался в точно такой же позе, с членом Стива во рту.

Стив потянулся, проходясь пальцами по короткому ежику его волос, и Баки закрыл глаза и принялся сосать его член. Он старался двигаться нежно, втягивать мягко — лишь чуть ускоряясь всякий раз, как пальцы Стива касались его головы. Левой рукой он обхватил яйца Стива, поглаживая основание его члена — пока губы обхватывали головку. И член даже немного отозвался, становясь тяжелее, больше.

И почти сразу после этого ладонь Стива соскользнула с его головы на шею, а потом на щеку, обнимая. — Бак, иди сюда. Хочу тебя целовать.

Баки выпустил его член изо рта, снова устраиваясь поверх Стива, целя его, укрывая собой.

И прошептав: 

— Хорошо же, да? У нас все хорошо, — он и сам почти в это поверил.


	40. Chapter 40

После тренировки и стрельбища пришло время домашней работы. Комната с телевизором для подобных дел теперь была непригодна — масштаб произведенных разрушений был куда больше, чем могли бы исправить незаметные роботы-уборщики, так что Баки устроился в библиотеке, с ноутом, на котором не было ничего, кроме почтовой программы.

Первым Баки открыл сообщение от Стива: «Пожалуйста, посмотри эти видео» и список операций Мстителей за последние несколько лет. Каждая строчка была синего цвета, с подчеркиванием — значит это ссылка и ему нужно было на них нажимать.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и нажал на «Вторжение Читаури под предводительством Локи, Нью-Йорк».

На экране компьютера появилось окно с рядами значков: документы, видео, фото. Он кликнул на «Отчет об операции. Роджерс» и полностью погрузился в изучение того, а что же такое быть Мстителем.

Что его совершенно не удивило — так то, что работа включала в себя и бессильную злобу на Стива, направо и налево делающего глупости, которые могли стоить ему жизни. Такое родное, хорошо знакомое чувство посреди нового и странного. По мере того, как он погружался в материалы о вторжении, он все четче понимал, что многие из безумств были по меньшей мере неизбежностью, учитывая стоимость провала — Господи, да что говорить — хорошие парни почти сравняли Нью-Йорк с землей!

Он взял телефон и нашел их с Эндрюсом чат. «Может, он и мешок с хуями, но Старк забросил ядерную бомбу обратно в космос и спас мой родной город».

Ответ пришел через несколько секунд: «Да, и в нем есть что-то хорошее».

«Приезжай как-нибудь в гости, я покажу тебе стрельбище и ты выпьешь весь его дорогущий алкоголь, припрятанный в баре».

И только нажав на «отправить», он понял, что это может быть расценено за приглашение, и то, насколько сильно ему хотелось, чтобы оно было принято. Может, его команда — его друзья — смогут навестить его, позволят Баки показать им город, или хотя бы одно конкретное здание, в котором он сможет перемещаться в безопасности.

«Может, и приеду».

Баки ухмыльнулся, но Эндрюс тут же продолжил: «Много торчишь на стрельбище? Или в баре?»

И Баки понял, что на самом деле это значило «так вот почему ты так мало пишешь в чат».

Баки тяжело вздохнул. «Я тут два дня провалялся в отключке. Сделал кое-что настолько идиотское, что Стив решил взять меня в команду».

В поле чата появились три точки и какое-то время просто появлялись и исчезали. Когда сообщение наконец появилось, Баки совсем уже было собрался посмотреть фотки вторжения и его последствия — в качестве менее мучительной альтернативы разглядыванию собственного экрана телефона. «Так вот почему Вай спрашивал, не показалось ли мне что ты хочешь навредить себе в отрыве от самоуничтожительных триггеров». 

Баки с трудом сглотнул, одновременно чувствуя стыд и поддержку, как было в тот раз, когда ему было восемь и его сильно нетрезвый отец, едва державшийся на ногах только потому, что держал одну руку на плече Баки, а другую — Стива, вправлял мозги большим мальчишкам чтобы те не лезли к «его мальчикам».

«Что ты ему сказал?»

«Что рассказал бы, тут же, если бы было что рассказывать, — немедленно ответил Эндрюс. — Наверное, это все эти супергерои, с которыми ты теперь зависаешь. Дурное влияние налицо».

Баки фыркнул, и снова глянул на экран ноутбука. «Точно. Это все Стив и его тлетворное влияние».

«Чувак, простил же, без интимных подробностей».

Баки выдохнул, чувствуя облегчение — и стыд, только теперь уже другого рода. Эндрюс точно не знал, иначе не стал бы на эту тему шутить. Он все еще улыбался, глядя в экран телефона и размышляя, что бы на это такое ответить, когда Джарвис произнес: 

— Сержант Барнс, доктор Падфилд прибыл на встречу.

Баки поднял голову и убрал телефон в карман: 

— Да, пусть поднимается.

Он услышал приближающиеся шаги, но не подумал о том, куда тот направлялся, пока не услышал как шаги замерли на пороге комнаты с телевизором. Баки поднялся, замешкавшись. Он не мог заставить Падфилда развидеть — и наврать про случившееся тоже не мог, так какой смысл нестись, сломя голову?

Он так и стоял, задумчиво глядя на диван, когда Падфилд подошел к двери. Он внимательно посмотрел на Баки и тот виновато закинул руку на затылок, трогая последнее еще хоть сколько-то саднящее место.

— Похоже, тут есть про что рассказать — и послушать, — через мгновение сказал Падфилд.

Баки кивнул. 

— Э...да. Я решил дать Стиву помочь и думал, что знаю, как сделать, чтобы оно сработало с первого же раза — и ничего не вышло. Я облажался.

Стива с ними не было. А значит Баки мог обвинять себя сколько душа пожелает.

Падфилд скептически на него посмотрел, так что Баки объяснил, снова чувствуя себя на восемь, и он стоит рядом со Стивом, у обоих расквашены в кровь носы, и одежда вся в грязи. 

— Стив первым ударил, но я его довел.

Падфилд вздохнул, закрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу. 

— Вы помните что мы говорили о том, что не все сразу? И про частичный успех?

— Да, но… — Баки умолк. В голову не пришло ни единой веской причины, которая бы дала ему возможность не согласиться со словами Падфилда.

— Да. — Падфилд посмотрел на него и махнул рукой в сторону кресел, на которых они обычно и сидели во время занятий. — Ну, давайте начнем. Нам совершенно точно нужно сегодня о многом поговорить.

__

Закончив с Палфилдом, Баки вышел из библиотеки и обнаружил Стива в комнате с телевизором, с большим контейнером на колесах — для промышленного мусора. Тот пока был пуст. Стив стоял с нечитаемым выражением на лице, разглядывая запятнанную кровью, с наполовину вывалившейся обивкой подушку.

— Бак, а вот это будет странный сувенирчик на память.

Стив швырнул в него остатками подушки быстрее, чем Баки смог просчитать, каким будет его следующий ход. Баки, однако, отбил ее — но не в Стива, а в мусорку.

Стив кивнул, и отвернувшись, огляделся, прикидывая размеры разрушений. 

— Тони сказал что без проблем, кто-нибудь придет и все тут починит, но я не думаю, что правильно еще и убираться за нами их заставлять. Подумал, что мы заодно можем решить, что хотим оставить, а что и правда нуждается в замене.

Говоря, он двинул ногой груду разбитых коробок с ДВД. На полсекунды Баки представил себе процесс проверки каждого диска на предмет, сломан он или нет, и покачал головой.

— Стив, да выброси их. Есть мои из Медкома, там все равно половина такая же, как и твои. А остальные мы просто купим новые.

Стив оглянулся через плечо, оценивающе глядя на Баки, а затем кивнул и, наклонившись, подхватил охапку дисков. Баки опустился на корточки рядом с ним.

И каким же облегчением было потратить время на что-то вот такое простое, вместо того чтобы ломать голову, как же выполнить порученное Падфилдом домашнее задание. Да, умиротворяло не так, как мытье посуды, но раз уж это все, что отсыпало ему мироздание — спасибо за малые радости.

__

Им пришлось два раза опорожнять мусорный контейнер. Во время последнего раза в баке был только диван — им пришлось хорошо попотеть, доламывая его на более мелкие куски, чтобы поместить в контейнер. Как только они разломали диван на два куска — процесс тут же превратился в соревнование, каждый из них принялся крушить основу и рвать материю голыми руками. Баки даже не воспользовался режущим краем левой руки — а то было бы нечестно.

И — Баки готов был настаивать до самого своего последнего вздоха — закончили они ничьей.

Выбросив остатки дивана, они откатили контейнер на специально отведенное место, вернулись в пустую, отдающую эхом комнату, и осмотрелись вокруг. Стив провел рукой по волосам и опустил голову — выглядел он довольно смущенным.

— У нас сегодня командный ужин. Посещение обязательно для всех Мстителей, кто сейчас в Нью-Йорке.

Баки тут же посмотрел на него, борясь с искушением спросить, включен ли он в число обязанных к посещению, но решил, что лучше не стоит. Все было как-то слишком быстро, просто, рано — как он мог считать себя частью команды, если он даже и не поговорил толком с большинством из них? С другой стороны, если бы Стив не думал, что Баки уже стоит считать себя частью команды, он и упоминать бы об этом не стал.

Тем не менее. 

— Я еще не закончил читать по твоему списку.

Стив хмыкнул, разом утратив все свое смущение, наверное ждал, что Баки будет сильнее сопротивляться. 

— Ну, тогда тебе повезло, что это просто ужин, а не приемный экзамен.

— Нет, потому что таким он и будет, — махнул рукой Баки. Пришельцы, роботы, безумные ученые — они не выбирали день и час.

Стив кивнул. 

— И при таком раскладе статьи точно делу не помогут, так что — ужин. Если, конечно, у тебя нет какой-то домашней работы, которую нужно делать прямо сейчас.

Баки потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что да, перед тем как они со Стивом занялись уборкой, у него было занятие с Падфилдом. И тот дал ему задание.

Он почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо и, так и не осмелившись встретиться глазами со Стивом, сказал: 

— Э…нет. Ничего срочного, это может подождать. И все равно мне там понадобится твоя помощь.

Стив сжал челюсти, словно готовился к бою, и Баки поймал себя на том, что мысленно повторяет: «нет, нет, еще нет». И это было так глупо, потому что он же и был тем единственным, кто знал, что так далеко дело пока не зайдет. Еще нет, пока они не разберутся со всей подготовительной работой.

— Значит ужин, — сказал Стив, спасая Баки от необходимости объяснять, что же за такая работа им предстоит.

Баки кивнул и пошел за Стивом, полностью переключаясь на его планы.

__

И, как оно обычно и случалось с планами Стива, в середине предполагался перекрестный огонь, и народ, побросав свои дела, ринутся на спасение, оставив самому Стиву лишь руководство — привести в нужное время, нужное место и дать отмашку приступать.

Баки досталось место между Стивом и Клинтом, с Сэмом, Брюсом, Тони и Наташей за оставшейся частью круглого стола. Сегодня был вечер тайской еды — приятная компенсация за разговоры, которые обтекали его, то разгораясь, то затихая ненадолго; даже Стив ухитрился выдавить из себя пару замечаний, оставив Баки отмалчиваться в одиночестве. Все остальные трепались без умолку, периодически даже Брюс. Им явно было хорошо друг с другом. Они ощущались целым — командой — и Баки знал, что ему тут рады, даже если он и не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы прыгать и веселиться, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

Дождавшись относительного затишья — Стив, отвернувшись в другую сторону, говорил о чем-то с Сэмом, Брюс с Тони были погружены в их собственное обсуждение — Баки как раз прикидывал, чтобы он мог такого ухватить, чтобы попробовать, палочками, когда Клинт спросил, как в последнее время у него дела.

Баки тут же уставился в тарелку — чтобы случайно не посмотреть на Стива, или еще хуже, на Сэма или Тони — и перед глазами пронеслись образы того, что произошло за последнюю неделю. Он не собирался даже касаться темы с ранами и насилием, из опасений, что это повлечет за собой вопросы и потребует рассказа и про все остальное. Он задумался, а чем же еще он занимался в последнее время — что-то не настолько важно-болезненное, но в то же время, чтобы это можно было легко перевести в наводящий вопрос и переключить внимание на самого Клинта, дать ему возможность поговорить.

Это было нетрудно — достаточно было лишь немного подумать. Перед глазами встал тот список с синими подчеркиваниями. Хотя Стив и сказал, что это — не экзамен, показать как ты внимателен к ответам никогда не помешает.

Баки глянул Клинту в глаза и криво улыбнулся. 

— Стив прислал мне кучу инфы про Мстителей, так что я нагоняю, что вы тут без меня успели натворить. Я уже пробрался через половину «Вторжения в Нью-Йорк»…хотя еще и не прикоснулся к файлам про того парня, Локи.

Клинт моментально напрягся. Улыбка его, дружелюбная и легкая, тут же застыла и больше напоминала оскал. Баки почувствовал, как рядом замер Стив и внимание Наташи, всех — и разом — тут же обратилось на него.

Ему явно не хватало какого-то куска информации; все присутствовавшие за столом знали о только что озвученной им теме куда как больше, чем он сам. Баки пнул Стива, сильно, так что тот аж немного подпрыгнул.

— Я не подумал, что это может… — начал было Стив, но тут же замолчал.

Клинт фыркнул и покачал головой — и напряжение в комнате немного спало. Баки подумал, что сейчас самое время засунуть чтобы он там не ухватил палочками прямо в рот. Оно оказалось острым и хрустящим, но довольно вкусным.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — сказал Клинт, ткнув Баки локтем и с преувеличенным интересом ковыряясь в своей тарелке. — Локи, он…

Клинт указал палочками на свою голову, рассыпая вокруг зернышки риса. 

— Одолжил меня ненадолго в свою команду. В тот раз… я как раз подумал, что у нас прямо клуб по интересам для снайперов, переживших промывку мозгов.

Вторжение продлилось всего несколько дней; Баки помнил, что когда он только начал тут жить, кто-то упоминал, что Локи захватил Клинта — но Локи владел им всего семьдесят два часа. С другой стороны, Локи был пришельцем — или богом, повелителем иллюзий; трудно было сказать, что он мог сделать за три дня — и, главное, насколько долго это все длилось для самого Клинта. То, как легко он это описывал в сравнении с тем, как отреагировали Наташа со Стивом, достаточно Баки было лишь коснуться этой темы, являлось самым лучшим показателем того, насколько на самом деле все было плохо. 

Его моментально захлестнули противоречивые реакции — от ужаса до желания пройтись по всему списку, сверяя ощущения.

Баки постарался задушить на корню обе, и оглядел стол в попытках понять, а какая реакция была бы тут приемлемой. И пользы было мало — большинство просто напряженно смотрело в ответ, пока он встретился взглядом со Стивом. Стива, во всяком случае, он легко понимал и без слов: «прости» — кричал его беспомощный взгляд, а еще «сначала было слишком рано, а потом я забыл, что ты не знаешь».

И если уж он забыл рассказать Баки о таком, кто знает, о чем он не забыл предупредить остальных? Рассказал ли, какие негативные последствия могут быть, если Баки станет частью команды?

Баки дружески толкнул плечом Клинта и потянувшись, палочками выпутал у того из волос зернышко риса. Ха — обезьяна видит — обезьяна делает. 

— Неа. Не уверен, что пройду отбор.

Клинт резко, испуганно на него посмотрел — и теперь был черед Баки говорить ровно и непринужденно, так же, как Клинт, когда делал свое признание. 

— Я э… Не уверен, что меня можно отнести к восстановившимся.

Клинт вскинул брови. Баки услышал, как в ответ на его высказывание, Стив набирает в легкие воздуха — то ли готовясь что-то объяснять, то ли просто рвануть вперед, чтобы перевести огонь на себя. Он тут же опустил тяжелый ботинок Стив на ногу и с усилием придавил. «Даже думать не смей».

Баки оглядел присутствующих, пытаясь убедиться, не слишком ли остро те реагируют на происходящее — но нет, народ просто смотрел, явно ожидая продолжения. Наташа аккуратно сложила руки на столе. Тони — откинулся на стуле в нарочито-безразличной позе, при этом взгляд его стал даже более внимательным, чем после того, как Баки начал всю эту игру в гляделки, упомянув Локи, отвечая на вопрос Клинта.

Баки уткнулся в собственную тарелку, гоняя по ней остатки еды. 

— Это не… у меня остался еще один активный триггер. Не самый плохой, но тот, кто его знает, может меня остановить. Триггер парализует мое тело.

Боковым зрением он заметил, как вздрогнул Клинт, а Стив мягко ткнулся коленом Баки в ногу, без слова предлагая взять все дальнейшие объяснения на себя. Кто-то довольно громко вздохнул, поймав себя на полдороге, и Баки не рискнул посмотреть, как там отреагировали остальные.

— Это один из тех, что первыми нашли, да?

Баки поднял голову, встречая спокойным и задумчивый взгляд Наташи. Он помнил ее голос, как она подхватила чтение, когда Стив не смог ему дальше читать. «Конечно, там не было орехов, не было даже боярышника». Тайской еды у них, скорее всего, тоже не было.

Он кивнул. 

— Да, эм… От конкретно этого трудно избавиться.

Она склонила голову на бок, явно что-то прикидывая. 

— Твои кураторы часто его использовали, да? Засадили, как крюк, поглубже. Остальные, наверное, были разовые, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Баки моргнул, вспоминая Sputnik. Было что-то сюрреалистичное в том, чтобы обсуждать его триггеры за столом с тайской едой. 

— Э-э, да. Наверное. Они часто использовали парализующий, чтобы вырубить мое тело.

Рядом дернулся Стив и Баки не мог вспомнить, а знал ли про это Стив. Может эта информация звучала для него совсем по-другому, теперь, когда он знал. Или, правильнее сказать, знал наверняка. Баки снял ногу с ботинка Стива так, что теперь они могли касаться коленями и успокаивающе ткнулся своим коленом ответ. «Я здесь, с тобой. Тебе больше не придется видеть меня таким».

— Ой, да не волнуйся, этим ты не особо отличаешься от любого за этим столом, — бодро сказал Тони.

Баки посмотрел на него и вскинул брови. Теперь Тони сидел, наклонившись вперед, и по его лицу Баки ясно видел, что какие бы тот не делал прикидки в уме, все они были завершены, вот только сказанное им не имело особого смысла. 

— Да? Тебя тоже программировали…?

— Хочешь парализовать любого за этим столом на поле битвы? Пулю в спину, — сказал Тони, ткнув пальцем в Наташу. — Пулю в спину, — палец в Сэма. — Четыре пути в спину, — в Стива. — Одна пуля, — Клинт. — Электромагнитный снаряд, — в себя.

Баки поднял брови еще выше и кивнул в сторону Брюса.

— О, тут прямо противоположная проблема, — ответил сам Брюс, изобразив грустную улыбку. — Того парня то ничем не уймешь. Но есть почти бесконечная комбинация химических коктейлей, которая может вышибить меня прямиком в полное и неконтролируемое буйство. Баки, свои слабые стороны есть у всех. Поэтому мы и работаем командой. Мы прикрываем друг друга.

Баки поморщился и уставился на стол. 

— Ладно, понял. Тогда ждите, когда в моем направлении раздадутся звуки и я стану просто бесполезным грузом.

— Наушники, — тут же сказал Стив. — Мы могли бы сделать что-то шумоподавляющее, со встроенным коммуникатором внутри, так что ты сможешь услышать только нас…

— И все, что придется кому-то сделать — взломать наш канал или содрать всю эту конструкцию с его головы — что, согласись легко, потому что он нихрена не будет слышать, — вставил Тони. — В смысле, да, идея не самая плохая, если мы и правда предположим, что что-то подобное может случиться, но мы же по любому должны быть готовы к чему угодно, а?

Тони наклонился вперед, к Баки, глядя ему в глаза так пристально, словно в комнате были лишь они двое. Также, как были одни в его лаборатории. 

— При самом плохом раскладе, кто-то этот триггер использует. И когда ты говоришь «парализован» — это значит, нам надо искусственную вентиляцию легких тебе готовить?

Баки потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что вопрос был адресован ему напрямую. 

— Э…нет, они…они его использовали… — Стив сидел рядом с ним, не то что не шевелясь, но даже и не дыша, и Баки тут же бросил любые попытки рассказать даже что-то безобидное из того, для чего использовали триггер. Стиву не нужно этого слышать, ему и без того хватает кошмаров. — Нет. Я просто не могу двигаться. Совсем. Все автономные функции работают, но никаких добровольных движений.

Стив прокашлялся, и Баки посмотрел прямо на него.

— Вообще ты… вроде бы можешь закатывать глаза? Мне, так во всяком случае показалось, когда…

— А! — Баки тут же вспомнил, как Стив запнулся, рассказывая ему что за книгу — Хайнлайна — он собрался ему почитать. Баки же так и не собрался дочитать, чем там все закончилось. — Даже не знал, что ты заметил.

— Ну, если у нас есть аж целое движение глазами… — начал было Тони, то его тут же резко перебил Брюс: 

— Да какого черта твои доктора вообще…

Тони с Брюсом тут же замолчали, потом переглянулись, а потом посмотрели по очереди на Стива и Баки. 

— Ладно, давайте сначала — если ты можешь двигать глазами, то почему об этом никто раньше не слышал? Армейские доктора нашли это…э…несколько месяцев назад, да? И ты, судя по всему, все еще пытаешься его снять — под контролем специалистов, я видел данные датчиков — так почему никто не додумался сделать тебе устройство отслеживания по направлению взгляда? Глазную следилку?

— Может потому, что когда я под триггером, я не могу открыть глаза? — медленно спросил Баки.

Тони на это лишь отмахнулся. 

— Если Стив увидел это движение, я могу так же поставить камеру и она точно отследит. И, если ты можешь произвольно двигать глазами, то легко сможешь с нами общаться.

Баки открыл было рот чтобы возразить, но тут же уставился на Тони, когда до него дошло, о чем тот говорил. Он же может использовать что-то вроде азбуки Морзе, передавать сообщения; он сможет делать хоть что-то. Смог бы, пусть даже только глазами. Он смог бы…

Тони вскинул брови: 

— Что? Ты просто дар речи потерял от того, какай я охренено гениальный? Отлично, никогда не гугли кто такой Стивен Хокинг, договорились?

— Стив… — потянул Баки его за рукав.

— Понял, — сказал Стив, доставая из кармана настоящие ручку и маленький блокнот, чтобы записать «Гугл Стивен Хокинг», пока Баки пытался подобрать слова, чтобы донести до Тони, насколько важным было то, что тот только что сказал, пока сам Тони думал что это — очевидная фигня.

— Мы перестали работать над снятием этого триггера потому что я застрял, и не мог вообще ничего с этим поделать, — объяснил Баки; теперь, начав, он уже не мог остановиться. — Когда мы снимали другие, те что выводили из строя мои мозги, они обучили меня технике осознанных сновидений, и это помогло опознавать где триггер, а где нет, и так выбираться из вызванного ими морока, но вот этот…с ним ничего не помогает. И потом они пытались научить меня работать через биологическую обратную связь, но…

— Потому что чтобы контролировать свое тело — тебе нужен контроль над собственным телом, — тут же встрял Тони, давая понять, куда Баки клонит. — Но это же произвольное мышечное движение, ты сам его делаешь, а значит, с небольшой практикой, ты сможешь использовать его для нормального общения и тогда — вуаля — можно двигаться дальше!

— Да, — Баки провел рукой по короткостриженой голове. Ему больше не понадобятся датчики. Не понадобится кто-то, чтобы оценивать его состояние и решать, когда он ему страшно — он сможет просто сказать об этом. — Да. Я смогу… я смогу сказать, когда нужно остановиться, я смогу…

Он сможет сам контролировать этот триггер — при условии, конечно, что он доверится тому, кто будет снаружи; тому, что человек выполнит все так, как он от него ждет. И если он сможет общаться, если он найдет кого-то, кому сможет довериться, пока он под триггером, то когда он сможет попросить не только о дозе снотворного.

Стив мог бы сделать с ним все, что угодно, пока он под триггером, и он будет чувствовать себя беспомощным и испуганным, а значит и возбужденным, тоже. Да, Стиву придется снова увидеть его таким… может и больше, чем просто увидеть. Ему придется касаться его, безвольного, и он будет дальше от Стива, чем тогда, когда Баки пытался дать Стиву кончить…но если они смогут общаться, может быть…

Баки быстро глянул на Стива и заметил, что тот осторожно избегает его взгляда; и через секунду Стив повернулся к нему, и уже прямо и не мигая посмотрел в глаза. Показывая, что не боится.

Они оба теперь знали, как он может использовать триггер. О чем он попросит Стива, пока будет под воздействием кодовой фразы. Но у Стива же раньше были кошмары про Баки под этим триггером, и их последняя попытка с использованием кошмара Баки закончилась довольно плачевно. Им придется все это обсудить — да Стив, наверное, на этом просто настоит — но вот сейчас точно было не время и не место.

Баки лишь слегка покачал головой, слабо улыбнулся — и перевел взгляд на остальных. Все на него смотрели, и он совершенно явно видел, как каждый что-то прикидывал и просчитывал — за исключением Тони, который уже выводил проекции над экраном своего телефона и передвигал их ловкими, отточенными движениями пальцев.

— Хм, хорошо, — прищурился Баки, разглядывая что там вырисовывается — пока оно больше всего походило на визор-козырек, который наверняка будет раздражать все то время, что придется таскать в ожидании «а вдруг прилетит триггером». — А можно мне какую-то версию такого, но для полевой работы? Допустим, триггер сработал, я упал как подкошенный, штука встала как надо — могу я как-то дать вам понять, что я в порядке?

— Дать нам понять что ты в порядке. Ха! — рассеянно хмыкнул Тони. — Да ты еще координировать нас будешь. Нет смысла сваливать с работы только потому что ты на ней свалился.

— У тебя такая же хорошая визуальная память, как и у меня, — тут же вступил Стив. — Ты можешь помочь определить местоположение каждого и дать нам знать, нет ли в нашей обороне дыр.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб «Приносящих пользу даже по время наихудшего ночного кошмара», — иронично пошутил Брюс.

— Да-да, футболочку завтра получишь, — добавил Тони, сдвигая что-то в проекции, так что козырек визора изменил форму, сжимаясь до размера проволоки и затем снова расширяясь. — Размера XL и чтобы тянулась мама не горюй. Барнс, тебе как лучше, без левого рукава, а?

— Если руку много использовать, она может перегреться.

Баки откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся Стиву — и тот тут же вернул ему улыбку, хотя у него она вышла несколько беспомощной. Ясно было, что Мстителям просто нужно было с ним случиться — со всем остальным он разберется, попрактиковавшись.

__

Ужин плавно перешел в вольготный треп вокруг стола, где каждый просто травил байки. Даже Баки удалось припомнить парочку хороших историй — и засунуть подальше воспоминания, которые могли бы привести к плохим.

Через какое-то время он ненадолго потерялся, упустив о чем там рассказывал Клинт, провалившись в воспоминание о том, что случалось с ним, когда он возвращался с миссий особенно обессилевшим, и его отправляли прямиком на явочную квартиру. Для начала его грубо пихали в ледяной душ, а к концу он…

Ну… оказывался на дне ванны, окровавленный и дрожащий, оглушенный ошеломительным сочетанием боли и оргазма. Выбравшись обратно в реальность, он как-то особенно болезненно ощущал собственный член, касающийся бедра — и тепло плеча Стива, прижавшиеся к его. Он оглянулся, но казалось никто и ничего не заметил; многое из того, что происходило в его голове могло пока оставаться его собственным секретом.

Он старательно не смотрел на Стива — и Стив тоже не стал делать ничего такого, что могли бы заметить остальные, а просто еще теснее прижался к нему, плечом и коленом, и сидел так, пока Баки не начал снова говорить и улыбаться. К тому моменту, как с едой было окончательно покончено, его совсем отпустило, и все, что он чувствовал — облегчение с ноткой надежды, принадлежности себя команде.

Баки подумал было, что Стив решит вообще на это забить, но когда они оказались в одиночестве, на своем этаже — Баки бесцеремонно тащил его в сторону своей спальни и кровати — Стив остановился в дверях и спросил: 

— Ты сказал… раньше.

Баки замер возле входа в ванную и тут же обернулся; голос Стива звучал так серьезно, что Баки тут же отбросил притворную забывчивость, что он разыгрывал с конца ужина.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я с чем-то тебе помог, — подсказал Стив. — Твоя… домашняя работа.

— А, это… — Баки посмотрел на кровать и когда снова посмотрел на Стива, увидел что тот отчаянно вытянулся, явно готовясь к худшему и стал еще мрачнее. — Нет! Нет, нет — клянусь, не такая работа. Просто… мне надо будет подумать… и может, кое-что обсудить. Если ты…не против об этом говорить.

— О, — Стива явно немного отпустило, и теперь он выглядел скорее нервным, чем решительным. — О. Да, конечно. Ну давай…

— Ну давай после того, как выключим свет? — Баки махнул в сторону Стива, показывая чтобы тот шел и переодевался.

— Сержант, а давай обсудим уже в койке, после того как выключат свет? — сказал Стив, разворачиваясь, и Баки изобразил что-то вроде отдачи чести Стиву в спину, а потом пошел чистить зубы.

Вернувшись, Баки обнаружил Стива уже в своей кровати — тот лежал на спине, закинув руку за голову, может чтобы иметь возможность прикрыть лицо рукой в тот же момент, как потребуется.

— Слушай, ну это как тогда, с чертовым листком с правилами, — сказал Баки, подходя к кровати и выключая по дороге свет. — За исключением того, что мы не собираемся ничего делать, так что и неправильно ничего не сможет пойти. И это даже не правила, это…

Слово, что использовал Падфилд просто застряло у Баки в горле, хотя оно и не было прям таким уж пошлым. Просто оно звучало так нежно и мило, так приятно и совершенно для этого не подходяще. «Фантазия».

— Просто… надо просто представить, как оно будет, если сработает, ну это все, — сказал Баки. — Стив, это же не что-то сложное. Просто как оно будет, если все получится. Если мы сможем.

Как только Баки сел на кровать, Стив к нему развернулся. Несмотря на всю браваду слов, Баки тем не менее не мог заставить себя лечь в кровать. Он сел, откинувшись спиной на изголовье и подтянул колени к животу. Хотя глаза его быстро привыкли к темноте, лицо Стива все равно было наполовину скрыто тенями.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Раз так… тебе, наверное, стоит это как-то направлять, Бак. Ты же знаешь, что тебе нужно.

Баки с трудом засунул подальше первое, что пришло в голову в ответ на это — нечего там было особо направлять, это все слова — с другой стороны, огрызаться на Стива в самом начале вряд ли им поможет. Но от разочарованного хмыка все равно не удержался.

— Бак? — Баки так и лежал, не двигаясь и глядя на него — такое постоянное напоминание о том, что ничего, на самом деле, не будет. Чтобы что-то произошло, им нужно занять прямо противоположные позиции.

Баки покачал головой, мысленно призывая себя к терпению. Не Стив же потратил пол часа, обсуждая это с Падфилдом. Стив понятия не имеет, как оно все ощущается — не важно что ему было рассказано и сколько раз. 

— Нет, я знаю, ты прав, просто…я не могу знать. Мне нужно не знать.

— Понятно, — сказал Стив. — Но ты сам сказал — мы не собираемся ничего такого делать, просто разговариваем, да? Оно все не по-настоящему, и все равно не сработает. Тогда…можешь мне объяснить, как это — не знать?

Баки вздохнул, закрыл глаза и постарался вернуться мыслями в прошлое, стараясь не застрять в каком-то конкретном воспоминании; объяснить и при этом увязнуть в прошлом, ища то спокойное, стылое место, где все было неважным — даже если сейчас он и не мог туда попасть. 

— Это… не-знание. Не только того, что они сделают дальше, но и того, что вообще могут, как далеко могут зайти. Любой…из тех, кто давал мне кончить, я знал, что он мог обнулить меня или отправить в крио. Убить меня или типа того, так, что я не почувствую особой разницы.

В комнате стало тихо — Баки ждал, пока Стив соберется с мыслями и что-то скажет. Они почти об этом не говорили — вот так, вдвоем, без Падфилда, раздающего роли в их маленьком шоу.

— Это…довольно трудновыполнимая задача, — наконец сказал Стив, и на секунду Баки просто окатило облегчением от того, что Стив не собирается ковыряться в прошлом. — Я должен буду тебя в этом убедить?

Баки резко покачал головой. 

— Ты…я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы поверить, что ты в этом такой же как они, что ты действительно … Я поэтому и не…

— Только не начинай по новой, — оборвал его Стив. — Ты не знал, кто я во время этого последнего кошмара. И не знал и минуту спустя — помнишь, когда мы дрались?

Баки запаниковал, когда его пришпилило к полу — или подумал, что пришпилило. Он провалился в прошлое, к хелликариерам, к Стиву, который был только его заданием. Он позволил себе провалиться в это воспоминание — жуткое и яростное, но не замаранное сексом или чем-то, с ним связанным.

— Я думал о том времени, когда не знал кто ты, — тихо сказал Баки. — Когда меня прибило, на хелликериере, ты помнишь? Ты поднял ту чертову балку и освободил меня. Но когда ты только подходил — я не знал, что ты собираешься сделать. Я был полностью в твоей власти.

— Так вот что бы я тогда мог сделать, — сказал Стив. — Если бы я решил… — после небольшой заминки, голос Стива изменился — стал решительным и резким. — Поиметь тебя вместо того, чтобы освободить.

После того как Стив замолчал, Баки понял, что вот теперь он просто должен на него посмотреть. Тот мрачно смотрел в потолок — и Баки перебрал в памяти все, что когда либо говорил Стиву о том, как это работает. 

— Тебя это и не должно заводить. Ты бы мог бы придумать что-то еще или… тогда мне хватало ран и без того, чтобы меня еще и трахнули.

— Ладно, значит в тот день, когда ты не знал, что я такой, когда ты лежал там, пришпиленный, беспомощный и уже весь в ранах… — голос Стива все еще был резким и монотонным, а значит он заставлял себя — но так в этом же и смысл, не так ли? Стиву придется заставлять их обоих пройти через это, и сейчас — первый шаг на пути к тому, чтобы Стив начал об этом думать именно так.

Баки явно вспомнил тот момент — когда, по мере приближения Капитана Америки, его отчаянные попытки выбраться разом прекратились, как угасали, один за другим, безумные планы по освобождению и все застыло перед ужасом невыносимого и немыслимого.

— Может, ты бы подошел с другой стороны, и поднял бы штуку совсем чуть-чуть, просто чтобы добраться до моих штанов. — Баки ухватился за эту мысль, позволяя ей смешаться с сотнями других мыслей и воспоминаний, перетекавших одно в другое. Если он не пытался заострять внимания на чем-то конкретном, то вспоминать было довольно просто.

— Я бы даже видеть тебя не мог. Я в ловушке, практически не могу дышать, и знаю что провалил миссию, но когда ты меня коснешься, я это почувствую, и пойму, что это по-настоящему. И ты не остановишься, а будешь продолжать и продолжать, и может я попытаюсь тебе врезать, но ты просто прижмешь мою ногу и будешь делать, что делал, не останавливаясь — и все будет по-настоящему, словно прямо сейчас и происходит. И у меня встанет, я…

— …будешь близко, — резко прервал его Стив. — Но пока не там, не до тех пор, пока я не скажу, что ты можешь. Так, да?

У Баки перехватило дыхание — он удивился, как Стив вообще запомнил это — но конечно, Стив знал. Баки же сам сказал ему нужные слова, еще до того, как они пытались использовать кошмар в качестве прелюдии. Наверное, услышать эти слова от «задания», от того, кого Баки не знал, будет настоящим шоком.

— Да, — прошептал он и в груди его стало тяжело. — Да. Только после этих твоих слов.

Стив кивнул и затем резко приказал: 

— Давай, солдат.

Конечно, ничего не произошло, но от уверенности в голосе Стива у Баки просто перехватило дыхание.

Он открыл глаза — сердце колотилось как заполошное, а все тело вибрировало от напряжения. Его накрыло волной облегчения от вида Стива — от того, что он знал Стива, знал до малейшей черточки, включая вот эту упрямую квадратную челюсть. Это был Стив, который заставлял себя сделать невозможное.

— И тогда я кончу, — согласился Баки, и как можно увереннее добавил. — Ура. Осталось сообразить как прыгнуть в прошлое на падающий хелликариер — и дело, считай, в шляпе.

— Ага, а потом заморозить время, чтобы мы оба не сгорели в огне, пока мои ручки забираются к тебе в штаны, — добавил Стив — во взгляде его появился крошечный проблеск веселья.

— Ну ладно тебе, Стив, — фыркнул Баки, улыбнувшись по-настоящему. Они это сделали, и не важно, что единственным достижением стало то, что ни один из них в процессе не разрыдался. У него и правда было ощущение, словно они добились какого-то прогресса. — Это фантазия.

— Хм, — Стив подобрался к нему поближе. — Поздравляю, мы с тобой нашли фантазию еще более депрессивную, чем «Хоббит».

Баки вытащил из-под себя подушку и огрел ею Стива прямо по лицу. Стив в ответ лишь рассмеялся, даже не позаботившись отразить удар. 

— Я просто сказал! — вскрикнул Стив когда Баки попытался огреть его еще раз. — Согласись, для сказочки перед сном вышло чертовски мрачно!

— Тебе теперь что, кошмары будут сниться? — спросил Баки, замахнувшись, но не ударив еще раз, заметив как выражение на лице Стива лишилось части своей веселости.

— Да, может.

— Не волнуйся, я буду рядом, — пообещал Баки, устраиваясь, наконец, в кровати, головой на подушку. Он протянул руку — и Стив взял ее, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Почему-то это тоже казалось успехом. И эта часть была реальной.


	41. Chapter 41

Ванну Стив и правда отчистил и правда на совесть. Баки не нашел ни единого пятнышка крови.

И, глядя на эту чистоту, Баки открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить свои наблюдения. Стив мог не напрягаясь его услышать — в конце концов, он остался всего лишь по другую сторону открытой двери, готовый, в случае неприятностей, вмешаться в любой момент.

Слова застряли у Баки в горле. Он посмотрел на то, что прихватил с собой, выложенное на бортик ванны: магнитные наручники на лодыжки, выключатель для руки и шокер.

Простота исполнения — вот что было ключевым в сегодняшнем плане. Баки придумал, как достигнуть того, что ему нужно, простейшим путем. Он решил попробовать еще раз с шокером — теперь, когда у него на подхвате был Стив, который мог бы отдать приказ и, потом, дать разрешение. Стиву для этого и пальцем его не нужно было касаться — да что там, ему происходящее и видеть не нужно было. Он остался в комнате, с телефоном и альбомом для рисования, так что Баки, применив все техники, которым его когда либо учили, мог притвориться, что Стива там и вовсе нет.

Баки закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Все шло как надо. Это ведь необходимость, верно? Все с этим согласились.

И если втягивать в это Стива казалось не только гадким и неприятным, но еще и неправильным и опасным по причинам, которые он так и не смог ни до кого донести….что ж, с этим тоже можно работать.

Все это было так похоже на один из смутных, почти истаявших в памяти кошмаров, где что-то плохое почти случилось, но не было никакой возможности не то что предупредить, но даже закричать, и все, что оставалось — лишь отчаянно бежать, даже если бежать не представлялось возможным, и искать того, кого надо предупредить…

Господи, он надеялся, что кошмар вспомнится без проблем.

Баки разделся так и не открыв глаз, просто скинул одежду на пол и сел в ванну. Сегодня он не собирался устраивать особого беспорядка — ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть. В любом случае, это место — то, что произошло тут совсем недавно, само по себе настраивало на нужный лад. Он уже чувствовал этот холод, и страх, и затем, разом, уверенность, что оно все сработает. Ему даже не пришлось ворошить память, вспоминая что-то более раннее — того, что случилось пять дней назад, оказалось вполне достаточно.

Он подхватил выключатель и прикрепил к левой руке. Когда он его включил, штука издала легкий щелчок и теперь Стив знал, что он…

Баки отвел голову в сторону, прижимаясь щекой к гладкой, холодной поверхности ванны. Он был совсем один, левая рука тянула вниз мертвым грузом, прибивая к полу. Он был один — и ему предстояло это сделать. Он не мог кого-то привлечь или поговорить, просто должен был исполнять — его послали сюда, и теперь это его миссия.

Он схватил шокер и уронил себе на живот. Последовал легкий разряд — ерунда, словно легкая пощечина, просто чтобы собраться. Дальше по плану были магнитные оковы на ноги. Он защелкнул их на лодыжках, и громкий «бум», с которым они примагнитились к к стенкам ванны, заглушил любые звуки, способные пробиться из соседнего помещения.

Так, теперь шокер. Он переключил его на второе — нет, третье деление, потом уперся пятками, сближая ступни, настолько, насколько позволяли оковы и разводя колени так широко, как только смог. Концом шокера он коснулся внутренней поверхности бедра, чуть выше единственной уже поджившей раны с этой стороны.

Боль прошила тело — ноги отчаянно дернулись, тело выгнуло дугой, а рука спастически сжалась на шокере. Из легких вышибло весь воздух и он почувствовал, как каждый миллиметр кожи проснулся, трепеща от боли.

Когда первая волна шока сошла, и он уже смог дышать, он погладил свой член внутренней частью запястья и основанием ладони, немедленно содрогнувшись от удовольствия. Тело уже откликалось, и он знал, что именно в прошлый раз было не так. В это раз он все сделает правильно.

Он повернул шокер вверх и несколько раз приложил к животу, со свистом втягивая в рот воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Рука теперь дрожала — вся рука, да и все остальное тоже — но твердые борта ванны помогали оставаться на месте, и яркая вспышка воспоминания тут же высветила — как оно было, в тот раз — и во многих других, предшествующих, когда рука на шокере была чьей-то еще. Он коснулся самой верхушкой шокера выше, прямо возле левого соска — и его тут же выгнуло, боль оказалась настолько сильной, что он издал полузадушенный всхлип. Шокер выскользнул из руки, но, потянувшись к члену, он чувствовал его угрожающий вес совсем рядом.

Боль все еще гуляла по телу, рука — дрожала, но как только его трясущиеся пальцы нашли член, тот тут же принялся набухать. С каждый прикосновением он чувствовал, как боль перетекает в удовольствие — и движется дальше, и он едва не пропустил момент, когда боль почти ушла, сменившись чистым удовольствием.

Неподалеку кто-то нетерпеливо притопнул ногой, и он резко дернулся, распахивая глаза, и вспомнил, что у него есть миссия. Он резко снял руку с члена и подхватил шокер, перевел дыхание и оглядел себя — стоящий член, бесполезную левую руку, лодыжки, надежно упакованные в магнитные манжеты оков.

Он опустил шокер между бедер и коснулся нежной кожи свода ступни, выкрикнув, когда боль прошила тело. От первой волны боли член немного опал, но он снова сжал его, и, вылавливая удовольствие в боли, нашел что искал. Он отчаянно гладил себя, понимая что стоит спешить. Его куратор не станет ждать вечно… и он сам не знает, что будет дальше — крио, передышка или еще одна миссия. Если он не кончит прямо сейчас — другой возможности скорее всего не будет.

Он едва мог отвести руку от члена — но где-то снаружи снова раздался тихий стук ноги, и он знал что нужно поспешить. Он повернул голову и как следует приложился ей о стенку ванны. Удар вышел скользящим — дурацкий угол и никакого замаха, но он пришелся точно в нужное место, прямо у брови, и яркая вспышка боли показалась электрическим разрядом, прошившим череп. Словно его обнулили, готовя к новой миссии. И вот он здесь — в одиночестве, агонии боли и почти полной готовности.

Рука его скользила, несмотря ни на что, гладила все быстрее и быстрее; яйца тяжелели от тягучего, острого удовольствия. Он чувствовал, как он близко, чувствовал все и сразу, но ему было нужно…нужно…

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он слабым, задыхающимся голосом. У него был приказ, миссия. Он должен попросить разрешение, ему нужно услышать… но его куратор явно торопился, а значит после того, как все закончится, они…

— Давай, солдат, — сказал Стив.

Глаза Баки распахнулись невероятно широко — облегчение накрыло его с головой — он в безопасности, они нашли его, Стив освободит его, заберет отсюда. В то же время он продолжал отчаянно двигать рукой по члену, пытаясь кончить до того, как…

Внутри у него все замерло от ужаса, от того, что будет дальше — где-то внутри еще жила крошечная надежда, что победа все еще возможна, даже когда член немел под рукой, а удовольствие испарялось вместо того, чтобы ударить в голову — но, со всем этим, он почувствовал странное мышечное сокращение. Не удовольствие, нет — просто ощущение непроизвольного движения, а потом он просто в шоке смотрел, как сперма выплескивается на живот. И это внезапное отсутствие удовольствия, какая-то механическая эякуляция показались началом нового, еще более жуткого кошмара, какого-то кодирования, о котором он и понятия не имел, и которое достало его в самый худший из всех возможных моментов.

Он понятия не имел, что может вот так провалиться.

— Эй, Бак, — сказал Стив, заходя в ванную, голос его звучал радостно, мягко и довольно.

Баки все смотрел на руку, сжимавшую медленно опадающий член. Доказательство эякуляции было размазано по всему его животу, но с тем же успехом это могли бы быть сопли. Он кончил — но оно по-прежнему не работало. Он не чувствовал ничего. Быстрое, прерывистое дыхание и не думало замедляться, а свет так и остался ярким.

— Эй, эй, — тихо сказал Стив, присаживаясь на край ванны. Наверное, свет от этого должен был стать тусклее — но ничего не изменилось. Стив, казалось, светился своим собственным светом. Баки не мог на него смотреть.

Очень нежно Стив положил ладонь ему на щеку, охватывая лицо, проходясь большим пальцем по уголку глаза. Баки дернулся и заморгал, чувствуя, как жгут глаза близкие слезы. Он едва заметно покачал головой, сам не понимая, говорит ли он «нет» Стиву или себе. В горле, в любом случае, застрял огромный ком, а значит он все равно не мог бы дать понять, ни одному из них — так что оно вряд ли имело значение.

— Шш, ну что ты, все же хорошо, — так же тихо продолжил Стив, удерживая большую, теплую ладонь на щеке Баки. Стив убрал с него шокер — Баки почувствовал, как его тело словно стало легче, а затем выключатель, давая свободу левой руке.

Баки тут же поднес ладонь к лицу — пальцы его легли поверх пальцев Стива — в попытке спрятать лицо и остановить тот жуткий звук, рвущийся из груди и так похожий на рыдание.

Пальцы Стива напряглись, и, когда Стив опустился рядом, обвиваясь вокруг него, издавая еще больше успокаивающих звуков, Баки зажмурился.

Баки сильнее покачал головой, прижимая металлические пальцы к глазами, но слезы уже текли по щекам. За первым всхлипом последовал второй, жутким эхом отражаясь от гладких плиток ванной. Он вскинул правую руку и вцепился в Стива, сам не понимая, хочет ли он притянуть его ближе или оттолкнуть подальше. Он всхлипывал, снова и снова, лицо его пылало от стыда за слезы, что безудержно текли по щекам.

— Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, — шептал Стив, и каким-то образом он ослабил магнитные оковы, потому что они упали с лодыжек, оставив Баки полностью обнаженным и больше не зафиксированным о ванну.

Стив говорил и говорил, устраивая теплую руку ему на спину, а вторую на лодыжку, но Баки за всей кровью, пульсировавшей в ушах, не мог разобрать и слова. После всего, после того, как он так долго прятался, а Стив так отчаянно хотел помочь, именно из-за Стива все пошло прахом, а значит…

Баки заорал — вышел леденящий душу вопль, и руки на нем двинулись — Стив крепко обнял его, сгребая нелепый комок, которым он сейчас себя чувствовал. Стив зарылся носом в его волосы и поцеловал в макушку. Когда Стив снова заговорил, Бак не смог слышать его из-за собственных сдавленных рыданий.

— Все хорошо, Баки, все хорошо. Знаю, было тяжело, но оно сработало, а? Оно сработало и теперь все будет хорошо. С тобой все хорошо. Я с тобой.

И тогда Баки заорал — так же, как в тот, первый раз, когда он был в этой проклятой ванне. На этот раз вышел вой, полный бесполезной, беспомощной ярости, но он быстро подавился слезами и затем просто всхлипывал. В этот раз Стив тоже был тут — и снова в этом не было ничего хорошего.

— Хорошо, давай, ори, выплесни все наружу, — шептал Стив, и почему-то после этого он не смог заставить себя не то что закричать, но даже должным образом поплакать. Все, что ему оставалось — короткие, рваные, полузадушенные всхлипы и отчаянное желание выбраться из этих нежных рук Стива — такое же отчаянное, как и желание спрятаться, заползти в тело Стива и никогда не возвращаться в свои дрожащие останки.

Баки судорожно втянул глоток воздуха, а потом выдохнул — слова пополам с беспомощным плачем: 

— Я не…мо…я не мо…Сти…

— Шш, шш, мы потом поговорим, — тихо сказал Стив. — Все хорошо, все закончилось. Ты справился. Я здесь и позабочусь о тебе.

Баки с силой покачал головой. 

— Это…это…Стив, это…

Стив немного отстранился, и Баки, резко вскинув руки к лицу и крепко зажмурившись, зарыдал в голос, пряча лицо за руками. Он качал головой, раскачиваясь всем телом, но Стив поймал его за запястья — в нежном, но нерушимом захвате.

— Эй, Бак — это же я. Все хорошо. Если хочешь что-то сказать — говори, я слушаю.

Баки мелко затряс головой, снова сжимаясь в комок, так что запястья Стива прижались к его коленям.

— Я с тобой, Бак. И никуда не уйду. Я с тобой.

— Ты не… — у Баки вырвалось несколько прерывистых всхлипов, что казалось, проделали долгий путь от самых яиц через всего его дрожащее тело. — Ты не смог, Стив, ты…не смог…

Большой палец Стива мягко поглаживал его запястья пока Баки пытался выдавить хоть какие-то разборчивые слова.

— Почему нет? — наконец мягко спросил Стив. — Почему не могу, Бак?

Баки снова заорал — на слова Стива, на свой бесполезный член, болтавшийся между бедрами в шрамах, и звук, отразившись о чертову ванну, прилетел ему обратно, прямо в лицо. Когда дыханья больше не осталось, он сделал глубокий вдох и несколько раз рвано всхлипнул. Все его лицо словно кололо играми, а голова пульсировала болью, но ничто из этого не имело значения, потому что оно никогда не сработает. Просто не может сработать.

— Бак? — повторил Стив. — Расскажи что случилось.

— Оно не… — Баки громко хлюпнул носом, высмаркиваясь прямо вниз, между бедер, тут же заходясь кашлем. — Не вышло. Оно не сработало.

Он сгорбился, говоря это, вжав голову в плечи по самые уши. Стив же явно скажет, что вот же оно — сработало, Баки был в сперме, в конце-то-концов. Как еще может быть? Он вообще помнит, что такое оргазм? Может, оно теперь всегда так и будет, может это все, что они ему оставили.

— Понятно, — тихо сказал Стив, и поцеловал его в выбритый затылок. — Тогда мы просто сообразим что пошло не так, и ты решишь, что попробуем следующим.

— Я не могу, — упорствовал Баки. — Стив, я не могу, не могу…

— В этом-то и смысл, приятель, — мягко сказал Стив, выпуская запястья Баки. На секунду ему показалось, что Стив наконец-то все понял, и что вот теперь он уйдет, оставит его в одиночестве упиваться соплями и идиотскими страданиями, но затем он почувствовал, как одна сильная рука прошлась под коленями, а вторая подхватила под спину.

Баки покачал головой, но когда Стив прижал его к груди, сопротивляться не стал. И, даже всхлипывая Стиву в плечо, он все же смог разобрать, как тот шепчет ему в ухо: 

— Ты не должен справляться со всем этим один — потому что я с тобой.

_До самого конца. На веки вечные, аминь._

Баки покачал головой, продолжая плакать и позволяя Стиву отнести его в постель, укачивая как ребенка.

__

Баки подумал, что наверное нужно уже как-то остановить эти пляски вокруг него. Стив его отмыл — принес смоченную теплой водой тряпку и вытер все с живота, потом холодной — вытер с лица слезы, а Баки все это время лишь неподвижно лежал, чувствуя, как рыдание перетекает в полное изнеможение. Закончив, Стив долго гладил Баки по коротким волосам — до тех пор, пока избегать его взгляда стало уже просто невозможно и Баки просто развернулся на бок, отворачиваясь. Затем, после небольшой заминки, Стив начал нежно гладить его по спине, и Баки почему-то не рявкнул, потребовав прекратить, потому что… потому что.

Если бы все было наоборот, Стив бы ругался и пытался его оттолкнуть, и утверждал бы, что он в полном порядке. Баки смутно хотел того же — было бы правильным вести себя именно так. Но ему нравились пляски Стива вокруг него, нравились его касания, и ему совсем не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве, так что он просто лежал, крепко сжав губы, и наслаждаясь тем, что дают, так долго, как только смог вынести.

Через какое-то время он узнал ощущение — точно такое же было у него и после предыдущих провальных попыток. Тогда он тоже чувствовал себя выпотрошенным, беспомощным и дрожащим — и тогда ему тоже не хотелось быть одному. Присутствие Стива особой погоды не делало — во всяком случае, пока. Но все что угодно лучше, чем остаться одному, и — в добавок ко всему — даже сейчас он видел, к чему все шло. Через какое-то время ему станет лучше и, в конце концов, он захочет попробовать еще раз.

Он выдохнул, чувствуя как внутри что-то отпускает — он и не знал, что его так жестоко скрутило. Рука Стива тут же замерла где-то в районе его поясницы.

— Да, — сказал Баки, зная что Стив умирает от желания что-то спросить или сделать что-то помимо того, чтобы нянчиться с Баки, даже если он сам и был от этого в восторге. — Да, давай уже.

Стив не двигался еще целую минуту. Когда Баки больше ничего не сказал, Стив сдвинул руку Баки на грудь и потянул, укладывая на спину, лицом к себе. Баки встретился с ним глазами, стараясь выглядеть настолько спокойным, насколько смог. Стив выглядел собранным, уверенным и готовым взяться за любую проблему и успешно ее решить.

Он одного его вида Баки тут же почувствовал себя уставшим и потерянным. Сейчас он не был готов ни к каким свершениям — даже если бы Стив и взял все руководство на себя. Баки пошарил за собой рукой в поисках одеяла, и выражение на лице Стива тут же стало мягче. Он лег рядом с Баки, подгребая его поближе, Баки вздохнул и устало закрыл глаза.

— Ну давай, — настаивал Баки, слова его тонули в подушке. — Тебе же наверняка есть что сказать, приятель.

— Ну, я решил что просто опущу все дурацкие расспросы, — сказал Стив. — Потребовалось время. Ты же меня знаешь, я могу много глупостей сейчас наговорить.

— Просто спроси меня, что случилось, — сказал Баки, утыкаясь лбом Стиву в плечо. — Спроси, почему оно не сработало.

Стив провел рукой по его голове и оставил ладонь, согревая затылок. 

— Для начала, скажи почему это не сработало. Что мы сделали не так?

Баки дернулся, сомнения снова закопошились где-то внутри. Оно прозвучит тупо и невероятно. Стив скажет ему, что он просто…

— Эй, Бак, ну ты что, — мягко позвал Стив. — Думаю, сработай оно — я бы понял. И что бы там не произошло — оно вышло не так как ты хотел, а значит — не сработало. Но я хочу понять, чего тебе не хватило.

Баки зажмурился, и произнес так ровно, как только мог. 

— Я его не почувствовал.

Он отметил, как дернулась рука Стива у него на спине, и лицо его тут же заполыхало от стыда за то, что он жалуется — и от того, насколько же все станет хуже после того, как он закончит со своими объяснениями. И тем не менее, он продолжил.

— Это все… я кончил, все сработало так, как и должно было быть, только вот когда ты… когда я услышал твой голос — ты разрешил мне кончить, но я знал что это ты, и я знал, что с тобой я в безопасности, и все это… просто развалилось. Я ничего не почувствовал. Потому что больше не боялся.

Стив лежал не шелохнувшись и Баки понимал, что сейчас он переваривает все, только что услышанное: первый оргазм Баки с момента как он вырвался из лап Гидры пошел прахом — и виноват в этом Стив, целиком и полностью.

— Это, — начал Баки, не зная что сказать, лишь бы Стив перестал изображать каменное изваяние прямо у него под боком. — Это…в смысле, я хотя бы…

— Господи, Бак, — пробормотал Стив. — Только не говори, что все было не так и плохо, я знаю, как оно хреново ощущается. Когда со мной такое случилось, я не орал только потому, что был зол до потери сознания.

Баки тут же приподнялся, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза. 

— Кто… — и пока он искал подходящее воспоминание, его накрыло жуткой паникой, с примесью безумной вины, — Это я был? Я…

— Нет, нет, — тут же покачал головой Стив. — Не ты, я сам себя так, случайно. Ты вроде бы как раз был в тренировочном лагере. В любом случае, ты был где-то, а я работал на двух работах и проводил каждую свободную минуту в подготовке к прохождению осмотра в военкомате, делал все эти упражнения Чарлза Атласа и все такое. Да я засыпал просто стоя от усталости, но… да, точно, ты в это время был в лагере, на вводном сборе, потому что я помню, получил от тебя письмо и оно подкинуло мне кое-каких мыслей. И я решил подрочить — в первый раз за черт знает сколько дней, думая о том, как ты…

Стив оборвал сам себя так резко, что Баки тут же понял, что там должно было бы быть дальше: что-то из того, что Баки теперь Стиву дать не мог, что-то такое, что Баки делал с ним раньше и о чем Стив любил фантазировать.

— Как я тебя трахаю, — тихо закончил Баки и все остальное тут же выскользнуло из темноты забвения прямиком наружу — он сам не помнил половины, пока не произнес этого вслух. — Как я только вернулся, и прямо с порога взял бы тебя, сильно и жестко, нам обоим бы так хотелось, что и дела не было, если услышит кто-то из соседей или если у кого-то останутся синяки. Да? Так я себе представлял, когда думал о тебе.

— Да, — слегка улыбнувшись, выдохнул Стив и покачал головой. — И я тогда об этом думал, вертясь на кровати и наполовину притворяясь что так оно и есть — с одной рукой на члене, а другой гладя задницу. Вот только мне не хотелось так, чтобы и дела не было что кто-то услышит, и я как раз был на самой грани, когда мне показалось, что кто-то стукнул в стену. Так что я замер, выдернул пальцы из задницы — вот только я все равно кончил, и оно ощущалось как… ничего. Я был в таком шоке, что минут пять просто таращился на собственный член, словно на моих глазах происходило крушение поезда — и у меня даже и мысли не было попробовать еще раз.

Баки фыркнул. Он мог прекрасно себе представить происходящее. Тогдашний Стив, тощий, с острыми, выпирающими костями, потный, со стояком, который на фоне того его тела казался в два раза больше, его крупные, с покрасневшими костяшками руки, замерли, а выражение на лице ошеломленное и неверящее. Руки, член — все как надо, и казалось, ну что может ему помешать — и вместе с тем он был слишком зол на собственное тело вот за такие фокусы.

Баки старался — правда, он изо всех сил старался загнать хмык поглубже, но за первым последовал второй, и вот он уже смеялся, как ненормальный.

— Бак, это было не смешно!

Баки аж взвыл от смеха, и Стив треснул его — толку не последовало — и продолжил спорить с Баки, словно было не слышно, насколько он сам близок к смеху под всем этим напускным возмущением.

— Первый раз за несколько дней! И я знал, что другой возможности в ближайшем будущем мне не светит, и я был так зол на себя, что даже не знал, что делать.

— Врун, — икнул Баки, отталкивая руки Стива, и устроившись сверху, обвил ногами за талию. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что делать, когда зол, Стиви.

— Ну да, — признал Стив, растекаясь по матрасу. — Но грубо себе отдрочить разозлившись из-за того, что запорол предыдущий раунд — явно было не тем, что нужно. И у меня тогда так и не встал по новой, а следующие пару дней все дико болело, я даже прикоснуться к себе не мог — и то, что в последующие дней восемь я не вылезал из драк, тоже особо не помогало. Но во всяком случае, мне хотя бы было чем заняться, пока я не позабыл о происшествии, так что я не особо думал о том, что могу облажаться в следующий раз, когда мне вздумается потрогать собственный член.

Баки замер, разом перестав смеяться; до него вдруг дошло, как ловко Стив перешел к тактике, пока сам Баки над ним потешался. Что-то опасное — уверенность — но не в себе, а в Стиве — рвануло, заполняя собой пустоту внутри, оставляя смех в прошлом. 

— И о чем это ты?

— О том, что теперь мы знаем, что не так, и сейчас мы не можем это исправить — так какой смысл об этом переживать? — бодро сказал Стив, и, господи боже, он и правда так думал, правда верил, что они как-то могут это поправить. Стив собирался это исправить и все, что нужно было от Баки — просто следовать за ним. 

Стив толкнул его, делая болевой захват за руку, и Баки автоматически блокировал его, скидывая их с кровати — все мысли разом улеглись, сейчас, перед дракой. Он ушел от захвата Стива, но свой собственный тоже не удержал. Стив изворачивался, скользкий как угорь, опрокидывая их на тумбочку, припечатывая Баки выдернутым ящиком, но все это и близко не стояло с безумным боем недавней ночи. Баки четко знал, чего хотел; он быстро припечатал Стива к стене, рукой сжав за шею со спины, а ногами зафиксировав его бедра.

— И? — перевел дыхание Баки, распластываясь по нему. — И с чего это мы деремся?

— Потому что хватит уже пускать слюни, — сказал Стив, и голос его звучал спокойно и сдержано, несмотря на позу. — Пора тренироваться. Помнишь, у тебя теперь есть работа?

Баки подержал его так еще несколько секунд, но лучше он и придумать не мог. Тренировка, работа, что-то, где он не будет снова и снова косячить, пока не помрет, но не прекратит своих бесплодных попыток.

— Да, хорошо, — отступил Баки, ослабляя хватку на шее и вздергивая его на ноги, постаравшись ничего не сломать.

Стив развернулся к нему лицом, покраснел и ухмыльнулся. Взгляд его тут же прикипел ко рту Баки, и Баки облизал губы, вдруг понимая, что практикуя все это, они так ни разу и не поцеловались.

Стив без предупреждения врезал ему и тут же рванул на выход. Баки зарычал и проделал всю дорогу до тренажерного зала Мстителей, следуя за заливистым смехом Стива, и уже там, догнав, он впечатал его в мягкую стену и получил причитающийся поцелуй.

Врезал в обратку он немного позднее.


	42. Chapter 42

Баки сидел напротив человека, которого он до этого в глаза не видел — и который собирался задать ему уйму очень личных вопросов, но почему-то это было таким знакомым, и даже приятным. Незадолго до этого Стив пытался насоветовать ему, как себя держать и улыбаться, но Наташа довольно быстро это прекратила и велела Стиву проваливать.

Так Баки и оказался один на один с очень симпатичной леди в строгом костюме с юбкой и жемчугами. Все, что от него требовалось — игнорировать камеры, а это было совсем не трудно. Так или иначе, он провел под глазком камеры почти четыре месяца, плюс вряд ли что-то из сказанного им сейчас сильно ухудшит его положение.

— Итак, — начала она с улыбкой. — Думаю, вполне очевидно начать с ваших отношений с Капитаном Америкой. Как обстоят дела?

Баки тут же улыбнулся в ответ. 

— О, ну, у нас с кэпом все довольно неоднозначно, как там говорят, от любви до ненависти..? Ну, сами понимаете, как можно устоять перед кем-то в форме? Но парень тот еще командир, да и трудно быть в отношениях с кем-то, кто большую часть времени сражается с пришельцами и безумными учеными.

Выражение на лице дамы стало слегка испуганным. Баки улыбнулся еще шире.

— Но вот со Стивом Роджерсом у нас все хорошо.

Она, наконец, тоже улыбнулась, принимая шутку. 

— Это хорошо. Мы привыкли думать о нем, как о Капитане Америке, но вы, конечно, видите за и человека за щитом — вы же двое были знакомы задолго до того, как он стал героем, которого мы все знаем и любим.

— Ну, и да и нет, — сказал Баки, откидываясь назад и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Он всегда был героем — впервые я положил на него глаз, когда ему было пять, и он вступился за кого-то, ввязавшись в драку с парнями в два раза его больше. Но да, я успел до того, как народ разобрал что к чему.

Баки быстро посмотрел сторону двери, куда вышел Стив после того, как Наташа заставила его отлепиться от Баки, а затем снова на милую даму, и, практически подмигнув, добавил: 

— Мне просто повезло, да?

Дама тут же тепло улыбнулась. 

— Очень повезло! Как думаете, теперь ажиотаж прекратится?

Баки моргнул и немного нахмурился. 

— Ну, Стив без сомнения и сейчас популярен как никогда…

— Безо всякого сомнения! — улыбка дамы стала еще шире, хотя в ней появилось что-то помимо расположения, и она, немного наклонившись к нему, продолжила доверительным тоном, словно рассказывая секрет. — Его очень любят товарищи по команде. Сэм Уилсон, загадочная Наташа Романова, даже Тони Старк, который известен своей активной жизненной позицией… как думаете, кто-то из них преподнес ему пару приватных уроков о том, как все устроено в современном мире — пока вас не было рядом?

Намек в ее словах вышел настолько толстым, что Баки услышал его без труда, даже если она и не спросила прямым текстом: «Думаешь, Стив тут трахался направо и налево у тебя за спиной с нормальными супергероями — не убийцами с промытыми мозгами?»

Если он начнет упорствовать, что нет, Стив бы никогда — потому что Стив и никогда, не стал и не станет, независимо от того, насколько хреново у них все было с Баки, не важно, как долго они не смогут заниматься сексом так, как на самом деле хочется Стиву просто потому что Баки такой искореженный…

Неважно, как быстро рванул Стив за утешением к Сэму…

Баки покачал головой, усилием воли растягивая губы в какое-то подобие улыбки. 

— Слушайте, я правда думаю что они пытались, но, по честно говоря, даже моя команда из форта Сэм Хьюстон добилась большего прогресса — и гораздо быстрее. Меня сколько не было? семьдесят лет? — а Стив так и не научился танцевать.

— О, отлично, давайте поговорим о вашем времени в Медком, — она тут же подхватила предложенное изменение курса беседы. — Вы, как я погляжу, стали весьма близки с вашей тамошней командой? Вы, наверное, провели с ними много времени… танцуя?

Баки знал, что в ответ на это он должен снова чарующе улыбнуться, но вместо этого почувствовал, как лицо искажает гримаса — при мысли о том, как яростно защищал его Эндрюс еще до того, как Баки начал понимать, почему. Как они все были к нему добры, как терпеливы — как читали ему «Хоббита» — и вот теперь каждое ее словно превращало его тренинги и инструктажи во что-то порочное, просто потому, что парни показали ему что-то из того, чем живет сегодняшний мир.

Ему хотелось крикнуть ей, что они — хорошие, порядочные люди, при этом помня, что ни в коем случае нельзя произносить их имена. Они — не такие как он, Стив и остальные, им ни к чему обнаружить свои имена в интернете или на передней полосе газет. Эндрюс, Дункан, Мюллер и Ли не нуждались в том, чтобы люди знали, что они друзья-не-разлей-вода с Зимним Солдатом, даже если такая вот у них работа.

— Мы… — сказал Баки, и нерешительность в его тоне была еще хуже, чем выпалить что-то не думая или вообще оцепенело молчать. Он пытался найти правильный ответ, но быстро понял, что думает только о том, что там сейчас Наташа делает со Стивом, как отвлекает его от происходящего тут, в комнате… Стив же рассказывал, как они с Сэмом как-то улеглись на него, лишь бы помешать немедленно рвануть к Баки.

Он слегка покачал головой — и ответом ему был громкий стук по стеклу слева; бьющий в лицо свет тут же погас, а улыбающаяся дама поднял руки вверх.

— Баки, вы отлично справились — вот правда, для первой попытки вышло просто замечательно.

Он заморгал, пытаясь справиться с ощущением загнанности в ловушку и подавить вызванный этим подспудный гнев. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, напоминая себе, что она не настоящий репортер, и что камера не транслирует запись на весь мир, и его увидит только команда пиарщиков.

— Спасибо, мисс Поттс, — выдавил он через минуту. Нахмурившись, он подумал о том, что она сказала, и почему он не ждал от нее ничего подобного, даже если она и была в образе «Репортер-Надоеда высшего класса». — Вы… вы упомянули Тони. Как кого-то, у кого могло быть… э… со Стивом…

Мисс Поттс посмотрела на него с сочувствием. 

— Поверьте, я получаю куда как более гадкие вопросы о нем всякий раз, как репортеры думают что им это сойдет с рук. И если это что-то, на что вам не хотелось бы отвечать — этот вопрос можно просто проигнорировать и перейти к следующему. Но то, что вы сделали, как сменили тему, вышло очень гладко, особенно для первой попытки.

Баки провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь вспомнить, почему ее похвала кажется ему такой знакомой — а потом вспомнил, как Вай хвалил его за то, что он не впал в панику за десять секунд под триггером, утверждая, что это здорово и это просто успех. 

— Это, наверное, значит, что прежде чем вы меня отпустите, мне предстоит еще много других попыток, да?

Мисс Поттс улыбнулась и поднялась — Баки автоматически встал вместе с ней.

— Может, не так много, как вы думаете — уверена, вы быстро со всем освоитесь. Эта небольшая разминка была просто для того, чтобы дать вам примерное представление, что вас ждет, и посмотреть, как далеко вы продвинулись — вам будут назначены тренеры из отдела пиара и они посмотрят сегодняшнюю запись, и дадут знать, на чем вам нужно будет сфокусироваться. А значит, вы закончили с первым этапом медиа-тренинга для Мстителей!

Она произнесла этот так, словно тут было что праздновать, словно он не прошел через что-то с трудом выносимое, что-то, что оставило ворох неприятных мыслей в голове, но это тоже не было чем-то новым — для него было привычным провести несколько часов в тихой комнате, отвечая на трудные вопросы.

Он пошел за мисс Поттс к двери, и пожал ей руку как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату вошел Стив; он шел хорошо знакомыми Баки широкими шагами, как делал всегда, когда не мог позволить себе сорваться на бег. Мисс Поттс тут же отступила, уступая дорогу Стиву и тот быстро и крепко поцеловал его, разом опровергая все грязные домыслы.

Оторвавшись, Стив глянул на него с ухмылкой. 

— Пошли, нам еще сотню дел нужно сегодня успеть.

__

Как оказалось, насчет сотни Стив совсем не преувеличивал — но только пяток дел и правда имел какое-то отношения к борьбе со злом.

— Да ты и так уже знаешь как стрелять и драться — вряд ли мы тут тебя научим чему-то новому, — объяснил, пожимая плечами Стив. — Я знаю, что если дело запахнет керосином, ты будешь беспрекословно меня слушать, да мы и не устраиваем парад спортивных достижений, поэтому нам не нужно особо много тренироваться вместе. Когда есть время, мы практикуемся в тактике, но по честному это больше похоже на игру в футбол, чем на реальную тренировку. Любому из команды уже и так уже хватает опыта в реальных боях — собственно, поэтому мы все и в команде.

Они договорились, что Баки продолжит твои регулярные тренировки в зале и на стрельбище, а Стив наметит несколько общих тренировок на тактику, чтобы у Баки была возможность поскорее выработать привычку работать с ними сообща.

Самой сложной же задачей для Баки, как оказалось, стало подготовиться к тому, чтобы на поле сражения с командой Мстителей вести себя как Мститель, а не убийца из Гидры. Поэтому-то ему и понадобился тренинг с медийной командой — хотя Стив клялся страшными клятвами, что костьми ляжет, но не позволит выставить Баки перед камерами и репортерами до тех пор, пока тот не будет готов.

Поэтому же Баки сидел в конференц-зале перед четверкой в костюмах типа деловых, а не звездно-полосатом, как у Стива, или обтягивающе-смертоносно-черном, как у Наташи — и обсуждал, а какой же будет дизайн у его собственного.

— Мы хотим вернуть вас обратно к образу Баки Барнса, — беспечно выпалила одна из них — Тереза — словно он не работал над этим, как проклятый, несколько последних месяцев.

— Подальше от всего этого… — она махнула в сторону экрана, где застыла одна из его фоток из Ди Си — он при полном параде, в маске и с тяжеленной винтовкой. — Имиджа Зимнего Солдата, далекого от позитивного не только в глазах случайно оказавшихся на месте гражданских, но и широкой аудитории.

— Угу, — согласился Баки, глядя только себе на колени и чувствуя себя слегка ошарашенным.

Он помнил, как был там, но воспоминание было стертым, словно осталось от тех времен, когда он был неразумным ребенком. Почему он так думал, почему что-то делал — все становилось зыбким и утрачивало смысл.

— На данном этапе вся конспирация по поводу вашей истинной личности, само собой, псу под хвост, — добавил парень, сидевший напротив Терезы — Натан. — Хотя, если вы хотите придумать какого-то нового персонажа, специально для Мстителей, это даст нам возможность разработать для вас совершенно новый образ, прямо с ноля.

Все четверо немедленно уставились на него с надеждой в глазах. Баки тут же подумал, что вполне возможно, это и есть долгожданная месть Стива за многочисленные подколки Баки по поводу сине-бело-красного наряда.

Он покачал головой. 

— Я…э…Думаю, Баки Барнс — единственный персонаж, которого я прямо сейчас потяну.

— Ну, слава богу, вы хотя бы волосы остригли, — сказала Хейли, не глядя ему в глаза. — Мы можем, конечно, остановится на простом тактическом снаряжении, без элементов костюма, но оно все черное… — Она быстро глянула на фото Баки, громившего Ди Си и покачала головой. — Не сработает. Нам нужно одеть вас во что-то цветное.

Баки оглядел себя — на нем была серая толстовка поверх выцветшей черной футболки и такие же темные джинсы — все было куплено Стивом еще до того, как он сюда перебрался. Он с тоской подумал о камуфляжной расцветке формы, так и лежащей в вещмешке, в его комнате наверху.

— Мне понравилось… — начал было Баки, и посмотрел вверх, почувствовав как они все замерли. Было не ясно — боятся ли они его до смерти или просто отчаялись уже получить хоть какую-то информацию, но тем не менее, смотрели все как один. Баки одарил их извиняющейся полуулыбкой и покачал головой, приглаживая рукой короткие волосы — те как раз начали едва заметно пушиться, хороший признак того, что их опять пора было стричь. — Я тут подумал. Мне понравилось в армии. Одеваться по форме, то что не нужно выбирать. Выглядеть так же, как и все остальные.

— К сожалению, Мстители так и не пришли к единому концепту по поводу командной униформы, — сказал Натан, словно собственноручно убил годы на то, чтобы привести команду к единому виду — очевидно, безо всякого позитивного результата. На экранах тут же появился ряд новых фото, заменив нервировавшую его фотку его самого.

Стив в звездах и полосках, Тони в красном с золотом. Халк, большой, зеленый, и практически голый, Наташа, вся в черном и Клинт в черном с приглушенными темно-фиолетовыми вставками. Сэм в полете, снова в красном, но с серыми акцентами, и Тор в сияющих доспехах с красным плащом.

— В этой команде много красного, — заметила Хейли.

Баки вздрогнул, но так и не прикоснулся к красной звезде на левом плече, скрытой сейчас двумя слоями одежды — единственный всполох цвета, что он носил как Зимний Солдат. Он решительно покачал головой. 

— Красный — для целей.

— Отлично, значит не красный, это уже что-то, — сказала Тереза. — Если мы хотим построить визуальный мостик между вами и капитаном Роджерсом — тогда может синий?

Баки посмотрел на нее — а потом оглядел остальных присутствовавших за столом: все выглядели собранными, сосредоточенными, словно отыгрывали сцену, которую все, кроме него, уже много раз отрепетировали. Он махнул рукой в сторону экрана. 

— А вы можете вывести старую фотку, где я в синей армейской куртке образца сорок пятого и прикинуть, как бы она выглядела, если бы вы навели на нее весь этот ваш модерновый лоск?

На экран тут же выскочило два изображения: старая фотография Баки, демонстрирующая его во всей красе синей мундирной куртки и темно-коричневых штанов с ботинками — теперь достояние Смитсоновского музея. На другом — модный скетч, изображающий фигуру в чем-то более обтягивающем, ярко-сине-коричневом наряде.

Да, больше Баки не подразнить Стива за то, как костюм ладно обтягивал его задницу.

Баки сразу отказался от своих притязаний на более свободные штаны — если уж Стиву не удалось их допроситься, что уж тут говорить о его собственных шансах — и настоял на том единственном, что вообще было в его силах изменить. 

— Мне нужно что-то без левого рукава. Если руку закрыть, она перегревается, и не то, чтобы ей нужна была какая-то защита.

Тереза с Натаном тут же с сомнением переглянулись, и Баки уже готов был услышать их возражения по поводу схожести с Зимним Солдатом. В этот же момент четвертый парень, до этого хранивший молчание вывел на экран новое фото — новый дизайн для руки, перекрывающий красную звезду. Устроившись поудобнее, Баки приступил к переговорам.

__

По дороге к следующему пункту подготовки в животе Баки словно узел завязался — от едва сдерживаемого нетерпения пополам с нервозностью. Было решено провести все на пятьдесят восьмом, потому что в квартире Стива с Баки больше не было не просматриваемых Джарвисом помещений, а Баки по прежнему не хотел, чтобы его триггер попал на камеры — если этого вообще можно было избежать.

Он не должен был чувствовать всего того, что чувствовал, по поводу того, чтобы лечь под парализующий триггер. Он знал, что там будет — он в буквальном смысле делал это сотни раз — ну что там могло пойти не так. Стив будет с ним, и Баки попробует новую штуку, что делал для него Тони.

— Вот, пришла пора базового теста, — сказал Тони, протягивая ему две тонкие металлические штуковины, и тем самым выдергивая Баки из пучины размышлений. Есть несколько способов запустить его вручную, но вообще он отреагирует даже если ты просто повалишься на пол. Я настроил и голосовые команды — на твой голос. Давай, попробуй сказать «Помощь».

— Помощь, — повторил Баки и давление на виски стало немного сильнее, поскольку тонкие пластинки растянулись перед его лицом.

— Закрой глаза, — скомандовал Тони.

«Калибровка системы» — произнес нейтральный женский голос прямо Баки в ухо. «Посмотрите вниз. Вверх. Влево. Вправо».

Баки точно выполнил каждую из инструкций, радуясь возможности отвлечься хоть на какую-то активность.

«Для «да» посмотрите вверх, а потом вниз», — продолжал голос, и Баки попытался. «Да принято. Для нет посмотрите влево и потом вправо. Нет принято. Посмотрите в сторону звука, который сейчас услышите».

Где-то чуть повыше его головы, справа, раздался легкий звон. Баки посмотрел туда, а потом на следующий — ниже и более по центру, а потом еще и еще.

Когда за спиной раздался какой-то новый звук, Баки тут же посмотрел туда, по прежнему не открывая глаз, и голос в ухе произнес «Несоответствие» одновременно со сказанным голосом Стива: 

— Привет, Бак, я что, опоздал?

Баки открыл глаза, и когда металлическая пластина отъехала из его поля зрения, растерянно заморгал, привыкая снова смотреть глазами, а не только двигать ими.

— Нет, — ответил он Стиву с небольшим опозданием — на лице того как раз промелькнуло беспокойство.

Более сильное беспокойство. Стив наверняка и так уже места себе не находил из-за необходимости снова использовать триггер.

— Нет, — повторил Баки более настойчиво, с усилием изобразив улыбку — что было непросто, потому что дурацкое трепетание в животе становилось все сильнее. — Ты как раз вовремя, приятель. В другой комнате все готово?

Стив кивнул. 

— Я все сам проверил. И шприц со снотворным тоже у меня, и… — Стив поднял и помахал тонкой книжкой. «Имею скафандр — готов путешествовать».

— Ну, тогда думаю, мы готовы, — подняв руку, Баки потрогал металлические дужки на висках — те нежно, но весьма ощутимо впивались в его кожу. Он оглянулся на Тони, который хмурился на светящийся дисплей так, словно был полностью погружен во что-то очень важное, но Баки был уверен, что он не пропустил ни единого слова. — Тони? Мне нужно что-то еще знать про эту штуку?

Тони покачал головой, не глядя на них, но отвечая при этом немедленно: 

— Все что знал я тебе уже рассказал — попробуй, и у нас будет что-то, с чем можно будет работать дальше. Пока Джарвис будет переводить все Стиву, а потом когда мы поймем, как оно работает, когда ты под триггером, мы как-то залинкуем все на коммуникатор или куда-то еще. — Он махнул рукой, показывая что они могут проваливать. 

— Идите уже, вперед и с песней. Во имя науки!

— Во имя науки, — торжественно повторил Баки, все еще борясь с пузырящимся ожиданием, которого не должен был испытывать. Ну чего тут вообще можно было ждать — это просто процедура, еще один шаг на пути к выздоровлению, к становлению полноценным членом команды.

Но ощущение не проходило, ни пока он выходил за Стивом в коридор, ни пока устраивался на койке, снимал обувь и укладывался, устраиваясь поудобнее. Вместо того чтобы смотреть на иглу, вводимую Стивом ему в тыльную часть ладони, он смотрел ему в лицо; мрачная гримаса продержалась примерно половину процедуры, а затем углы его рта дернулись, расплываясь в улыбку.

— Бак, у меня что, что-то на лице?

— Да, такая огромная штука пристала прямо посередине, вон, надо ртом, — переводя всю свою нервозность в шутку, сказал Баки. — Наверное, стоит пойти, глянуть в зеркало.

Стив фыркнул, едва заметно покачал головой, но ответом его не удостоил. Руки его двигались, уверенно, как обычно, присоединяя трубку, фиксируя ее пластырем. Только после этого он посмотрел на Баки, встречаясь с ним глазами — он смотрел так серьезно, что всю веселость как рукой сняло.

— Бак, — сказал он. — Ты…

Баки схватил Стива за руку, не обращая внимание на боль от иглы, что впилась сильнее, когда он сжал кулак. 

— Приятель, нам нужен тест. И если оно сработает — тогда поговорим, лады?

Потому что если следилка Тони сработает, и Баки сможет разговаривать даже под программой, тогда они не только смогут использовать штуку на поле боя, или чтобы помочь ему избавиться от триггера. Если он сможет разговаривать со Стивом вот так, тогда Стив сможет касаться его — и они смогут использовать этот кошмар наяву, что всегда поджидал Баки там, под триггером, чтобы помочь Баки кончить, не причиняя настоящей боли и настоящих ран.

Чтобы поговорить со Стивом, убедить его попробовать, там, на дне кошмара должно быть что-то по-настоящему хорошее, а не просто нежеланный и невыполнимый побочный эффект. Он сможет взять Стива в собой, в худшее место, где он когда-либо был, и Стиву даже не придется на все это смотреть. И пока он не мог кричать, плакать или говорить, пока не мог отпустить все это, надежно запертое внутри его головы, оно не могло коснуться Стива, не могло ему навредить.

Но сначала устройство, что обещало превратить мечты в реальность, нужно было протестировать. Баки выпустил руку Стива и, прижавшись щекой к подушке, демонстративно устроился поудобнее. 

— Давай, Роджерс, приступай уже.

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Эй, сержант, нам бы уже приступить.

Баки закрыл глаза, больше не пытаясь отвечать, а стараясь утихомирить это глупое ощущение предвкушения, что извивалось в животе, а затем был голос — и он снова был в тисках собственного тела.

Не было никакого перехода — голосов, прикосновений, присутствия, не было даже боли, просто осознание, что он застрял в беспощадной темноте. Никогда ему отсюда не выбраться, никогда не увидеть света, не тогда, когда он не мог не то, что двинуться — даже заговорить. Он — их создание, инструмент, и когда в нем нет нужды, они просто запирают его в темноте.

Затем раздался голос — пробился сквозь темноту, стены, оковы и льды, что сковали его.

— Бак? Покажи мне «да», если ты в порядке или «нет», если хочешь остановиться.

Стив. Стив здесь, Стив был…Стив был с ним в темноте, он схватили его!

Баки отчаянно попытался его разглядеть, но темнота не стала яснее, веки его не двигались.

— Баки? Вверх и вниз — «да», влево и вправо — «нет». Ты меня слышишь?

Он не мог оставить Стива тут одного. Он посмотрел вверх и потом сразу вниз и услышал как другой голос, ясный, отстраненный, с явным британским акцентом перевел его движение в слово: 

— Да.

Они что, могут заглянуть ему в глаза? Кто это? Если они смогут заглянуть ему в глаза, они не пропустят Стива, они никогда не дадут ему сбежать, они…

Стив что-то говорил — Баки знал это — пытался что-то ему сказать или спросить, но Баки не слышал его под сокрушительным ощущением безнадежности, что окутывало его, словно тяжелый туман, укрывавший все пространство между его телом и всем остальным.

Какое-то время он был там в одиночестве. Он не знал, как долго дрейфовал в темноте, уверенный лишь в том, что он в чужой власти и что грядет что-то ужасное, что может быть — Стив у них. Он почти что убедил себя, что Стив не мог быть здесь, что Стив — в безопасности…было что-то, что он должен был помнить, что-то про Стива, про безопасность, но он никак не мог отыскать, что же это такое.

И тогда кто-то его коснулся. Не кто-то. Стив. Рука Стива накрыла его, сжала пальцы, а значит Стив — здесь, по-настоящему здесь — он сам; не голос в воображении, тогда как сам Стив в где-то далеко и в безопасности. Стив здесь, и они — тоже, смотрят, поджидая нужный момент. Он услышал гудение набиравшего заряд шокера, тяжелое клацанье магнитных оков, и он знал, знал, что они идут за Стивом. И что Баки не может этого допустить.

Вот только было что-то еще. Глаза, он мог двигать глазами. Стив же сказал ему, как подавать сигналы.

Баки отчаянно двигал глазами из стороны в сторону, стараясь предупредить Стива — прежде чем они до него доберутся, и, словно издалека, услышал беспристрастный голос с британским акцентом: 

— Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет.

__

Баки закопошился в простынях — то ли пытаясь что-то найти, то ли просто за что-то удержаться. Он резко сел, даже толком не проснувшись, широко распахнув глаза и задыхаясь.

Стив.

Стив был прямо перед ним, сидел на стуле возле кровати, широко расставив руки, словно был готов подхватить Баки в любую минуту, но коснуться не осмеливался. Секунду Баки просто смотрел на него, пытаясь понять где он вообще, почему у Стива на лице такое выражение — ужас вперемешку с неуверенностью и страхом, а затем он разом все вспомнил.

Не кошмар — или не просто кошмар. Они тестировали триггер и… мда. Может, так вышло потому, что у них давно не было практики. Он разучился фокусироваться — и Стива никто и не учил, как вести его во время таких сессий по снятию триггеров.

Баки повалился обратно на койку, обхватывая колени локтями и пряча лицо в ладонях. Просил ли он Стива не прикасаться к нему, пока он под триггером? Вроде бы да, но он же не реагировал на голос Стива и… до сих пор никакие правила, работавшие с другими, не распространялись на Стива. Он, наверное, подумал, что и сейчас ничего страшного не будет — и оно вырвало Баки из бесконечного падения, настолько, что он вспомнил, как заставить Стива все это прекратить.

Легкий шелест напомнил Баки, что Стив все еще здесь, сидит как изваяние и, посмотрев, он увидел, что Стив уронил руки на колени. Он тут же опустил голову, но Баки хватило увиденного, чтобы знать что там: Стив был бледным, расстроенным и явно винил себя бог весть в чем.

— Эй, — позвал Баки и, проверив что в руке больше нет капельницы, потянулся к Стиву. — Стиви, ну ты чего, все хорошо. Я тут, я… иди сюда, ну ты придурок, теперь ты можешь меня трогать, я знаю, где я сейчас.

Стив неуверенно потянулся к нему в ответ, но как только Баки коснулся его руки, тут же рванул к нему, обвивая руками и притягивая в крепкое объятие. Баки ответил с такой же силой, облегченно выдыхая от теплоты объятий Стива, которые разгоняли сумрак, оставшийся после глубины, в которую он рухнул под триггером.

Когда он вдохнул запах Стива — кожа вспотела под чистой одеждой — его вдруг поразила мысль, для чего еще был этот тест. Да, они проверяли, работала ли следилка, они устроили еще одну тренировку под триггером для Баки — но вместе с тем, они сделали первый шаг на пути к тому, чтобы использовать это его состояние для чего-то еще. Для чего-то, где он мог бы кончить и Стиву не пришлось бы причинять ему боль по-настоящему.

Судя по тому, как цеплялся за него Стив, этот вариант больше не рассматривался. А потом он вспомнил свою собственную реакцию на прикосновение Стива — пока он был там, в темноте.

— Ну что, еще один вариант мимо, — сказал Баки Стиву в плечо, и Стив лишь обнял его еще сильнее. Баки выпростал одну руку лишь для того, чтобы погладить Стива по спине. — Эй, но попробовать то стоило? Теперь мы знаем.

— Прости, Бак, — мягко сказал Стив.

Баки снова кивнул ему в плечо и с трудом собравшись, заставил себя произнести вслух то, что они оба и так прекрасно понимали. 

— Значит, остаешься ты с шокером.

Стив едва заметно дернулся. 

— А это…

— Обычная процедура, — сказал Баки, усилием воли заставляя голос звучать ровно. Он больше не мог давать себе поблажек и отступать тоже больше было некуда — если он не сделает этого сейчас, потом, возможно, ему не хватит смелости. — Проверенный вариант, особенно если это только…только для меня. Дай мне несколько разрядов, пока не свалюсь, потом сними штаны — и вуаля.

— Вуаля, — повторил Стив задушенным голосом — там звучало что-то вроде смеха, вот только такого, что прятал что-то гораздо более уродливое. — Бак, а это… ты же будешь знать, что это я. Как...

Баки зажмурился и заставил себя произнести то, что знал уже целую вечность. Он вспомнил, как впервые понял это еще в Медкоме, когда они только начали выявлять его триггеры, и даже сейчас, по прошествии всего этого времени, оно не изменилось и на грамм.

Те, кто верит что их дело — правое, самые безжалостные. Этому Стив научил его раньше всех остальных.

— Я буду знать, что это ты, — согласился Баки. И пусть оно звучало как предательство, как дикая жестокость — это было правдой, и он слишком устал, чтобы и дальше от этого бежать. Других путей не было и Стив, конечно, никогда не остановится — а значит Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как назвать вещи своими именами.

— Именно поэтому, Стиви, я и знаю, что ты не дашь мне спуску. Если ты поверишь, что это то, что нужно, ты сделаешь мне так больно, как другим и не снилось — лишь бы оно сработало. Мы оба отлично это знаем. И, поверь приятель, уже само по себе это достаточно страшно.


	43. Chapter 43

Стив в ответ на это лишь промолчал — что, в общем-то, было и не удивительно. Отвечать на такое особо было нечего — да и Баки не мог взять свои слова обратно.

В своем маленьком безопасном пузыре они тоже не могли оставаться вечно — через несколько минут в отделявшее их от окружающего мира стекло раздался легкий стук и Баки, подняв голову, увидел Растяпу с вопросительно поднятой клешней.

— Пошли, — тихо сказал Баки, стараясь не встречаться со Стивом глазами. — Мы…я пойду найду Тони и расскажу, как все прошло. Можем потом встретиться наверху.

Стив поднял руку и потянулся, чтобы коснуться его — Баки тут же застыл, ожидая прикосновения, в глубине души желая его. 

Стив уронил руку, так и не коснувшись, затем кивнул и развернулся к выходу. Баки шел за ним по пятам. На пороге лаборатории Стив замешкался, и Баки покачал головой, отпуская его. 

— Иди уже. Я приду через минуту.

Стив кивнул, открыл было рот, и на этот раз Баки сам потянулся, поймал Стива за руку и легко сжал. Стив ответил тем же, и на этот раз без колебаний развернулся и пошел в сторону лифта, даже не оглянувшись.

Баки постоял еще, переводя дух и собираясь с мыслями, стараясь думать лишь о том, что напрямую связано с Тони. Баки предстояло рассказать ему, как сработала следилка, попросить запрограммировать еще пару команд, отличных от «да» и «нет».

Тони, как обычно, перешел сразу к делу — он вибрировал энергией и энтузиазмом. Как только они закончили, Тони сам себе кивнул, потом ткнул в дисплей, размышляя вслух, как бы еще мог Баки двигать глазами для дополнительный команд: 

— Ты что, ухитрился нагрубить кэпу, используя всего два слова? Он поэтому свалил как мухой укушенный?

Баки покачал головой: 

— Он просто… думаю, ему нелегко видеть меня таким. И это был не лучший мой сеанс под триггером, я почти сразу запаниковал.

Тони скептически на него посмотрел. 

— Да-да, я заметил — именно так он обычно и выражает заботу о тебе — просто сваливает поскорее.

Баки посмотрел на стеклянную стену, что отделяла тогда их от Тони и давала превосходный обзор на то, как он сказал Стиву идти без него. Пожав плечами, Баки пождал губы в попытке не отвечать ничего. Чтобы он ни сказал — это только даст Тони больше возможностей выспрашивать и выпытывать, и пусть Тони — в команде Стива, и теперь и его собственной, как только он пройдет все их эти огонь, воду и медные трубы, но тем не менее — его все это не касалось. Стиву бы не понравилось, если бы Тони знал больше, чем хотел сам Баки.

— Тогда иди и хотя бы поговори с ним, — сказал Тони, отмахиваясь от него. — Он стоически продержался целых двадцать минут — вот и иди, ошеломи его своими коммуникационными навыками двадцать первого века. Если, конечно, ты уже нахватался — я слышал, ты работаешь с какими-то специалистами, надеюсь они чему-то такому тебя обучают? Если нет, Джарвис может что-то посоветовать… хотя его первый совет наверняка будет не слушать меня. Но вообще — иди и сделай хоть что-то, пока эта грозовая туча над его головой не испортила климат-контроль во всем здании.

Баки закатил глаза, но слабо улыбнулся от теплого чувства, что поднялось в груди при мысли, что Тони беспокоится за Стива — а может, и за них обоих — настолько сильно, что готов совать нос куда не просят. Особенно учитывая, как рьяно он настаивал, что и знать не хочет, что там у них происходит.

— Ладно, так уж и быть — сделаю тебе одолжение, — сказал Баки. — Раз уж ты делаешь мне такие крутые штуки. Сделаешь мне новый прицел на винтовку — я ему даже ужин приготовлю.

— А что не так с твоим прицелом? — тут же потребовал Тони. — Что… твоя меткость и так же за пределами человеческой, что еще…

Баки в ответ лишь улыбнулся еще шире и вышел, направляясь к лифту с деланным безразличием на лице.

И только за закрытыми дверями лифта плечи Баки тут же поникли и, посмотрев вверх, на Джарвиса, он попросил: 

— Отвези меня к Стиву?

Он попытался предположить, что же его там поджидает — и в первую очередь в голову пришло, что Стив решит немедленно воспользоваться предложением Баки, а значит его ждет засада. Он ощутил слабое трепыхание в груди — предвкушение — такое же, как и перед последним сеансом с триггером, но, тем не менее, когда он обдумал логику происходящего, превалирующей эмоцией была лишь усталость. Тактически, момент был идеальным, а тактика всегда была сильной стороной Стива, его преимуществом, даже большим, чем великолепное тело.

И Баки тут же стало тошно — потому что он знал, что те же тактические инстинкты подскажут Стиву тоже самое, но вот только у Стива не будет и намека на это трепетное предвкушение, что чувствовал сейчас сам Баки.

Тогда, отступив, Баки не посмотрел Стиву в глаза, но он и без того знал, в каком ужасе был Стив от сказанного, каким виноватым себя чувствовал. Насколько тяжело ему будет делать все это с Баки, и насколько тщательно — на сто процентов — он при этом выложится, чтобы сделать все от него зависящее.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь и стараясь заглушить все эти мысли. Стив в порядке. И никакой засады не будет. А если и будет — то именно этого же он и хочет, так? А Стив просто делает так, как он хочет — Баки тут не на что жаловаться.

Когда двери лифта открылись, он тут же позвал: 

— Стив? Стив, где…

Баки остановился, заметив Стива в его любимом кресле у окна. Закрытый «Сильмариллион» лежал на подлокотнике. Несколько перекрученных моделей для рисования валялись на полу в нескольких метрах от него, и Баки заставил себя не думать, какие позы прикидывал на них Стив, что заставило его так резко от них избавиться.

Стив не сказал ни слова и не посмотрел на него. С тех пор, как Баки объяснил ему, как оно вообще работает, он не проронил ни слова.

Баки подумал, что «так, наверное, и правильно», и внутри у него что-то оборвалось.

Он не собирался вешать все это на Стива. Во всяком случае, это то, что он себе обещал. И да, он позволял другим людям помогать, особенно с легкими делами, но это лишь значило, что самые ужасные остаются для Стива.

Баки провел рукой по волосам и она тут же перекалибровалась с легким гудением. Он вздохнул, расправил плечи и пошел прямиком к Стиву. Тот так и сидел, свернувшись в клубок, не давая и намека, с чего начать — но когда он в них нуждался? 

Он присел на подлокотник кресла, облокачиваясь на колени Стива и опираясь на руку с другой стороны, так, чтобы наклонившись пониже, увидеть его лицо.

Глаза Стива были закрыты.

В памяти Баки тут же замелькали обрывки воспоминаний и ощущений, все те приемы, что он использовал, чтобы сохранить дружбу с упрямым, обиженным на весь свет Стивом, еще когда тот был ребенком. Он обмяк, перенося весь вес своего тела на колени Стива. Он молчал, лишь смотрел ему в лицо и ждал, распластавшись всем своим весом.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — тихо сказал Баки, когда, не дождавшись ничего от Стива, понял, что придется начинать самому.

Стив тихонько выдохнул — недоверие, а не капитуляция. Он все еще держал глаза закрытыми и был сжат в тугой комок.

— Я знаю тебя, — продолжал Баки. — И да, хорошо, я знаю, что ты будешь делать жуткие вещи — потому что они мне нужны. Но еще я знаю, почему ты это делаешь; что ты не сделаешь ничего, пока не убедишься, что это именно то, что мне нужно. Стив, мне же страшно не из-за тебя. Страшно только когда нас двое. И я боюсь тебя ровно в той же степени, что и себя.

Стив открыл глаза, и, хотя голова его все еще была опущена, встретился взглядом с Баки. 

— Что-то тут попахивает всем этим вашим казарменным адвокатским дерьмом, сержант Барнс.

— Да ладно, приятель, должен же я был что-то вынести после военного суда, а? Не бойся пистолета — бойся мудака, что держит ствол у твоей башки, а? И теперь твоя очередь быть этим пистолетом, только и всего.

Стив не вздрогнул, но судя по выражению лица, усилия на это были потрачены титанические. Именно этого Стив и добивался от него все это время — но никогда еще Баки не говорил об этом так просто и в лоб.

Ну, черт побери, теперь все карты были на столе. Больше он не мог скрывать, что все это значило, не мог даже выдать это за что-то еще, и все, что оставалось — убедить Стива, что это просто нужно сделать.

— И, приятель, поверь, не стоит говорить мне, что о таком пиздеце обычно не просят. Никого. — добавил Баки.

Он видел, что Стив явно собрался поспорить, сказать, что он знал на что шел — и что делал добровольно — и тогда Баки решил нанести последний, завершающий удар. Он почти чувствовал, как нож скребет по ребрам Стива, пока он проворачивал его в сердце. 

— И именно поэтому я так отчаянно не хотел тебя просить.

Он видел, как понимание накрыло Стива, как мрачная решимость охватила его. Стив поднял руку и спокойно положил ему на бок — и Баки вздрогнул от предвкушения, потому что теперь теперь было самое время.

Стив сделает это для него — даже если это и приведет их обоих к погибели.

На секунду выражение на лице Стива стало мягче, он сжал руку на боку Баки. 

— Не сегодня, приятель.

Баки сглотнул, потом кивнул и почти ровным голосом сказал: 

— Не…не говори мне, когда. Просто сделай.

Стив сжал его сильнее, заставляя замолчать. 

— Я понял, Бак. Если у меня будут вопросы — я спрошу.

Баки наклонился, придвигаясь еще ближе, и Стив наконец развернулся, так что Баки съехал ему прямо на колени и устроился удобнее. Стив тихо выдохнул, но тут же обвил Баки руками, обнимая. Тишина была обволакивающей, как вата, и ровно такой же удушающей. Баки знал, что сейчас лучше все оставить как есть.

Он дернул левым плечом, запустив новую волну калибровки, и сказал: 

— Ты все еще сам подкрашиваешь свой щит по мере надобности, а?

— Угу, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись и видимо ожидая, что Баки хочет продолжить ту же тему, которую они вроде бы только что закрыли. — Но не здесь. У меня есть специальная комната, рядом с спортзалом, там вентиляция получше.

Баки закатал левый рукав повыше и спросил: 

— А можешь мне тут что-нибудь нарисовать? Пиарщики сказали, что до того, как меня выпустят на поле боя щеголять рукой, мне понадобится новый рисунок.

Стив кивнул, и наконец-то выдавил слабую, усталую улыбку. 

— Хорошо, Бак. Тогда, думаю, лучше нам сегодня этим заняться. Неприкольно будет, если тебе придется уворачиваться от смертоносных лучей с непросохшей краской на руке. 

__

Как оказалось, времени на просушку оказалось более чем достаточно. Баки успел еще четыре дня попрактиковаться перед камерами и симулированными толпами, отыграл несколько сценариев вымышленного спасения мира с остальной командой — и сама мысль, что он один из них, что ему придется сражаться с ними вместе, наконец начала оседать у него в голове, медленно, но верно становясь правдой. После каждого из учебных сражений Стиву приходилось подправлять свой щит и рисунок на руке Баки — он так суетился вокруг того, чтобы обвести белую звезду — такую же, как на его щите — идеально ровным кругом синего, что Баки, не выдержав, просто засунул правую руку ему в штаны.

Времени на тренировки оказалось как раз достаточно, чтобы он уже начал считать, что будет тренироваться вечно — и совсем недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать, что он научился хоть чему-то нужному — и вот он уже в квинджете с остальной командой, в новом, с иголочки, костюме, выслушивает быстрый инструктаж от Стива по пути в Филадельфию.

Стив быстро провел рукой по волосам Баки — мягким, как бархат, он подравнял их как раз за день до того. 

— Мне по-прежнему не нравится, что у тебя нет ничего для защиты головы.

— Да тебе в сорок пятом это не нравилось, но тогда ты особо не спорил — да и все равно оно бы мне особо не помогло, — заметил Баки.

Стив кивнул, принимая аргумент, и подтянул застежку на своем шлеме. — И все равно не нравится. Но все будет хорошо. Просто держись в стороне.

Баки кивнул. Он провел большую часть недели, размышляя обо всем этом, и знал, что с точки зрения пиарщиков, эта миссия — не идеальна для его первой. Они выбрали бы что угодно, кроме как загнать его на крышу с винтовкой с дальнобойным прицелом.

Но Мстителям, вызванным на выручку полицейским Филадельфии, что пытались прыгнуть выше головы, справляясь с какими-то маньяками, вооруженными оружием Гидры, нужен был снайпер. Стив решал реальные проблемы, а не устраивал пиар компанию, и задачей Баки было контролировать периметр — на пару с Клинтом на здании через дорогу, и Сэмом с Тони, чтобы перебросить их куда-то еще, если потребуется сменить позиции.

Баки прекрасно знал, что Стив в курсе, что он бросит свое укрытие и перейдет в ближний бой, если дело запахнет керосином, но они это даже обсуждать заранее не стали. Только немного поругались на тему, что если уж ему придется, то гораздо безопаснее было бы делать это в шлеме.

Стив уронил руку и выражение на его лице стало серьезным — так что Баки наклонился и поцеловал его, разом обрывая все то, что тот еще собирался сказать. Им предстояла миссия — вот и все, о чем сейчас стоило беспокоиться.

Сама по себе миссия оказалась довольно скучной. Баки ждал на своей снайперской лежке, Клинт — на своей; оба они молчали, слушая как остальные болтают по радиосвязи — и, хотя за все время и выдалась пара напряженным моментов, в целом все прошло как по маслу. Прошло едва ли с полчаса, а Стив с остальными уже захватили место происшествия, уступая дорогу потоку людей в форме, что рванули вязать стрелков и освобождать заложников.

Тони прибрал конфискованное оружие и выкрикивал приказы по поводу структурных повреждений, нанесенных соседним зданиями, а Стив регулировал потоки людей, уворачиваясь от камер, что начали подбираться все ближе.

Щит все еще был у него в руках, но через пару минут, делая какое-то движение, он видимо, вспомнил о щите, тут же забросив его за спину, так что перед глазами Баки мелькнул яркий, сияющий голубой всполох. Он знал только одну технологию, производившую такое свечение — познакомился чертовски много лет назад — и у него душа ушла в пятки при виде всполоха на Стиве, даже если он и понятия не имел, на что эта маленькая штука способна.

Он услышал, как прямо ему в ухо выругался Клинт, и стылый ужас увиденного тут же трансформировался в спокойную уверенность — да, он не ошибся.

— Роджерс, — сказал Баки, подлетая к краю крыши, — замри. Клинт…

— Понял, — тут же ответил Клинт, уже стреляя. Баки поймал конец троса, закрепленный на стреле, как только тот коснулся крыши, съехал по нему вниз, пока Клинт посылал еще одну — перехватиться, и затем третью.

Он приземлился прямо посреди бегающих кругами людей. Никто ничего не увидел и не заметил — и теперь он был в самом эпицентре толпы, которая разом обернулась к нему — кто-то что-то закричал, но все это не имело значения. Ему нужно было добраться до Стива. Он слышал голос Клинта в передатчике, рапортовавшего что они оба были замечены, но сейчас все его внимание было направлено на то, чтобы найти Стива.

По крайне мере, никто не пытался встать у него на пути.

Ну хотя бы Стив его послушался — он так и стоял, замерев, в той же позе, что Баки видел его в последний раз, с руками, завершающими жест по закидыванию щита на спину. Как только между ними никого не осталось, он посмотрел на Баки, резко — и тот немедленно вспомнил, что Стив всегда в первую очередь думал о невинных случайных жертвах. Он рявкнул: 

— Все на землю! На землю!

Почти все в пределе слышимости были людьми в полицейской форме — они инстинктивно отреагировали на авторитетный рев его голоса. Стив, конечно, остался стоять. Как и группа, что он заметил периферийным зрением — но с ними Баки ничего не мог поделать. Он хлопнул затянутой в перчатку правой рукой по голой коже тыла шеи Стива, толкая его на колени, левой рукой нащупывая и хватая штуку, что прилипла к внутренней поверхности щита, отрывая ее и пряча в металлический кулак, и отводя так далеко от Стива, как он только смог.

Закованная в красный металл рука тут же стиснула его запястье, вздергивая его на ноги и поднимая в воздух — он лишь успел подумать, что если эта штука электромагнитная, то Тони тут особо не помощник — и тут же прогремел взрыв и они оба тяжело рухнули вниз.

Он приземлился на ноги за секунду до того, как сверху упал неуправляемый костюм Железного Человека, прибивая их обоих к земле. И даже при этом его голова не пострадала, так что у Стива не было поводов возникать, что со шлемом было бы лучше.

__

Никто не умер, и его собственные травмы были, наверное, самыми тяжелыми из всех, что получила команда — несколько сломанных ребер; несколько трещин в костях таза, которые он сам и не почувствовал бы в общей мешанине ушибов; небольшого внутреннего кровотечения — но медики со сканерами, конечно, ничего не пропустили. Ничего смертельного — и ничего, что могло бы помешать ему уйти на своих двоих, и он понял это сразу, как только Стив стащил с него Тони. Даже рука заработала сама собой, перекалибровавшись через несколько минут.

Но ругаться со Стивом, требовавшим полный осмотр у медиков, не было никакого смысла, плюс, после всех этих месяцев, сдаться на милость врачам казалось чем-то уже почти обыденным. Самым странным было то, что Стив пошел в госпиталь с ним, вместо того, чтобы просто передать его в руки дежурной бригады.

Но этот госпиталь не был военным, и врачи здесь не были частью его команды.

Холодное спокойствие истаивало внутри, пока его перекладывали, делали рентген, явно изо всех сил стараясь не причинить никаких дополнительных повреждений или боли — и Стив постоянно был рядом, нависая и не отходя ни на шаг. От этого Баки пробила дрожь — и даже справившись с ней, он чувствовал себя разбитым и уставшим. Рутинная забота была обманчиво знакомой, давала иллюзию того, что он дома — и мучительно крушилась под слишком пристальными взглядами или вопросами, ответы на которые его собственная команда и так уже знала.

Вместе с тем, народ явно подобрался неплохой, и они изо всех делали все, что могли. К тому времени, как его разнообразные повреждения были выявлены, прошла пара часов, и Баки, несмотря на боль и усталость, чувствовал себя вполне пристойно. Стив поцеловал его на прощание и пошел разбираться с медийным ажиотажем, учиненным первой миссией Баки. 

— Скажи им, что у меня внутреннее кровотечение и восемь сломанных ребер, — предложил Баки. — Может, они мне за это устроят стенку со свечками и горячую поддержку.

— О, поверь, свечек тебе и так прилетит, так или иначе, — пробормотал Стив. — Я разберусь с репортерами. А тебя ждет насыщенное разбиралово с пиарщиками, с яркими примерами из всего этого.

Баки поморщился и подумал, что зря он отказался от морфина.

Как только Стив вышел, в дверном проеме нарисовался Клинт. Ему достался только внушительный синяк на лбу, но в остальном он казался целым и невредимым. Увидев его, у Баки просто от сердца отлегло. В конце концов, он не остался в одиночестве среди незнакомцев — Стиву, ясное дело, пришлось уйти, но его команда все еще здесь.

— Пошли давай, — небрежно сказал Клинт, словно и не собирался украсть его из больницы, — если хочешь свалить до того, как кто-то выяснит, в какой ты комнате и ворвется сделать пару фоток — самолет уже готов к отлету.

Баки поднялся на ноги еще до того, как Клинт закончил фразу. Он бы свалил прямо в больничной распашонке, если бы Клинт не предложил ему переодеться в мягкие треники и футболку.

__

К тому времени, как они добрались до Нью-Йорка, все его раны практически затянулись. Путь от квинджера до лифта, во всяком случае, он проделал безо всяких трудностей — да, было немного больно, но он мог без труда это игнорировать; тупая, пульсирующая боль сначала усиливалась при глубоком вдохе, а потом и она ушла, оставив тянущее ощущение — словно легкое предупреждение.

Когда он добрался до их со Стивом квартиры, то увидел, что команда роботов-уборщиков уже выполнила свою супер-секретную миссию по уборке, хоть и не такую секретную, как обычно. На спинке дивана появилось несколько новых покрывал, поверх которых лежал новенький блестящий телефон — точная копия лежавшего в одном из его многочисленных карманов и пострадавшего при немягком приземлении Тони. На память о пострадавшем Баки остался большой черный синяк и несколько интересной формы глубоких ссадин — одним словом, после воздействия электромагнитной бомбы умноженной на удар немаленьким предметом, аппарат стал совершенно непригоден к дальнейшему использованию.

Как только он разблокировал экран, тот тут же засветился десятками сообщений — Баки немедленно улыбнулся, глядя на чаты с командой, полные беспокойства и вопросов, сообщения от Вая, Китти, от Падфилда и отца Роша.

Там даже было сообщение от Стива: «Ты уже дома? Я скоро буду».

Баки лег на диван и сделал фотку сверху. Он не стал укрываться пледом — не желая, чтобы на фотке хоть что-то было похоже на то, как он выглядел после последнего раза в медицинском отсеке, но в то же время и полностью выздоровевшим он тоже не пытался прикинуться. Просто показывал, что цел и невредим.

В чате со Стивом дважды появлялись и исчезли точки, показывая, что Стив что-то там лихорадочно писал — и тут же стирал, и когда, наконец, он что-то прислал, там было только: «Хорошо. Буду через час или типа того».

Баки с теплом в душе покачал головой, представляя Стива в квинджете, уставшего после нескольких часов плясок перед репортерами, но все равно неспособного подавить привычные инстинкты. Баки отправил ему в ответ смайлик с большим пальцем, а затем промотал до других сообщений, отвечая так кратко и позитивно, как только мог, что привело к короткому сражению посредством смайликов с Дунканом.

Он прикрыл глаза, ожидая ответа — и следующее, что услышал, был звук открываемой двери лифта и шаги Стива. Он не стал тут же открывать глаза; Стив шел очень тихо и не окликнул его сразу. Если он хотел сам разбудить Баки, то ни к чему было ему мешать.

Баки услышал тихий шорох, с которым Стив опустил щит на крючок у двери, а затем еще несколько тихих шагов, уже ближе к гостиной, но все еще в нескольких метрах от Баки.

— Сержант, — голос Стива прозвучал резко и холодно, так что Баки тут же рефлекторно дернулся, моментально краснея от стыда и злости — на Стива, показавшего ему его место перед остальными. Уставившись, он застыл на диване, дыхание его участилось от чего-то, гораздо более неприятного, чем боль от резкого движения, тут же разлившаяся по всему телу.

Стив уже скинул свою красно-бело-голубую форму, оставшись в черных армейского кроя штанах и черной же футболке — ботинки тоже были черными, армейского образца. С правого запястья небрежно свисала черная дубинка шокера.

Баки быстро посмотрел ему в лицо — желание убедиться, что перед ним Стив, было практически невыносимым.

Стив — хотя уж скорее капитан Роджерс — посмотрел на него в ответ с мрачной решимостью. Это был Стив перед миссией, которая заранее ему не нравилась — миссия, на которой он не позволит Баки и слова поперек сказать. Сержант, ну ясное дело.

— Я не собираюсь за тобой бегать, — сказал Стив тем же жестким тоном. Он перехватил шокер, берясь за рукоять и указывая место на полу перед собой. — Сюда. На колени.

Баки все еще таращился — сердце его колотилось, казалось, где-то в горле. Он ожидал что вот-вот его окатит знакомым ледяным спокойствием, но ничего подобного не было и в помине. Видимо, Стив пока не настолько его напугал — что отлично показывало, насколько неправильно его подсознание оценивало то, что несло настоящую угрозу. Баки поднялся, не в силах оторвать взгляда от Стива. Как никогда явно он чувствовал, что бос, что одет лишь в тонкие штаны и футболку.

Подходя к Стиву, делая шаг за шагом, он явственно ощущал каждую из затягивающихся ран. Стив был с ним в больнице — Стив видел шрамы, все до единого. Стив знал о каждом его слабом месте, каждом уязвимом участке тела.

Пересекая разделяющее их пространство, он вспомнил тот день, на хелликариерах. Тогда между ними было чуть большее расстояние — и он был готов к битве, а в голове его пульсировало лишь желание успешно завершить миссию. Стив в кричащей форме, со щитом, остановился тогда, посмотрел почти умоляюще и сказал: 

— Не заставляй меня с тобой драться.

Теперь же в глазах Стива не было и намека на колебания. От щита он тоже заранее избавился.

Баки опустился на колени, именно там, куда указал Стив, едва зажившие ребра саднили от частого дыхания, а от прилива адреналина все вокруг стало ярким и четким.

Стив протянул ему что-то на раскрытой левой ладони — выключатель для руки. Баки взял его, не отрывая взгляда от Стива. Он прикрепил устройство к руке, и как только она упала мертвым грузом, тошнотворно-жаркое предвкушение затопило его внутренности.

— Скажи Джарвису, что ты этого хочешь, — велел Стив.

Баки облизал губы. С момента, как Стив вошел в квартиру, он и слова не произнес, и он не думал, что ему будет позволено что-то подобное после того, как они начнут. Но сейчас, в устах Стива, оно и не звучало просьбой разрешить или попыткой проверить, все ли в порядке.

Баки, по прежнему не отводя взгляда, сказал: 

— Джарвис, Стив сейчас будет делать мне больно. Это нормально. Я сам его об этом прошу.

— Принято, — ответил Джарвис. — Активирован приватный режим.

Баки закрыл глаза.

Стив дал ему время вдохнуть, а затем врезал шокером, в грудь, и боль прошила все его тело, швыряя на пол так, что он приземлился на задницу. Он неловко завалился влево, тяжесть неработающей руки нарушила всю эргономику тела — и тут же понял, что шокер даже не был включен. Баки распахнул глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Стив припечатал его к полу, поставив на грудь тяжелый ботинок. Баки рефлекторно вскинул правую руку, потянувшись к внутренней части бедра Стива — и тот тут же сильнее надавил ботинком на ребра, прижимая шокер к уязвимой поверхности сгиба локтя, прошивая руку разрядом дикой электрической вспышки.

Он попытался заорать, но из-за ноги на ребрах вышло что-то хриплое, полузадушенное, но даже это окончательно выбило из воздух из легких. Стив, не теряя времени даром, пихнул шокер ему в подмышку, заставив дернуться, заорать еще — и правая рука упала на пол, какая же бесполезная, как и левая.

Баки беспомощно тряс головой, пытаясь выбраться из-под ботинка на груди, но это привело лишь к серии новых ударов — сильных и не очень. Они сыпались на его бока и внутреннюю поверхность бедер — все те части, что оказывались беззащитно выставленными, пока он прикрывал что-то еще.

Он выдохнул, издав что-то близкое к всхлипу, боль и внезапная ярость атаки вышибли из головы все мысли, очистили разум от всего остального. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы прикрыть рукой лицо, все что оставалось — смотреть в сторону или зажмуриться.

Словно почувствовав капитуляцию, рука подцепила застежку на его штанах, заставив его закричать от понимания того, куда в следующий раз придется удар шокера, понимания, что эту штуку засунут туда, где ей определенно не место. Он просто не мог этого допустить — он готов был умолять, сопротивляться или торговаться — но трясущиеся пальцы не могли показать даже простейшего знака, а язык, казалось, распух во рту и лежал там бесполезным грузом. Он быстро подвигал глазами из стороны в сторону — но сигнал перевести было некому.

Штаны, треснув по швам, упали на пол, и все его попытки спрятаться, сжаться в комок, оказались бесплодными. Дубинка ужалила в верх бедра — и осталась там на целую секунду, сжигая тело и мозг в ослепительно-ярком огне.

Он кричал, не переставая, а потом еще раз — когда чужая рука схватила член. Он потряс головой, снова пытаясь умолять, но вышел лишь хриплый, бессловесный стон.

На грудь снова что-то надавило — шокер, выключенный, но держащий его на полу, словно ремень безопасности, пока рука без всякой жалости дрочила член. Последовала пара плевков — рука скользнула чуть легче, и он смутно отметил, как член начал вставать.

— Чувствуешь?

Рука на члене даже не замешкалась, и он почувствовал — странную и знакомую волну удовольствия посреди головокружительной, стирающей сознание боли. Член отвердел в жесткой хватке, яйца налились, а все тело пробудилось и звенело в предвкушении, пронизанном болью.

Рядом с ухом раздался опасный гул, и он всей кожей почувствовал знакомое потрескивание буквально у самого лица. Рука на члене сжалась.

— Отвечай мне. Чувствуешь это, солдат?

Он попытался ответить, но вышел лишь беспомощный, свистящий стон, так что он лишь отчаянно закивал и дернул навстречу бедрами, пытаясь подчиниться и моля о большем.

Дубинка выключилась, упираясь концом ему в горло. Он все еще мог дышать — хоть и едва, а рука на члене снова задвигалась, дергая безо всякой жалости. Член его теперь полностью стоял, ноя от боли, разительно отличающейся от той, что терзала все остальное тело. 

Когда шокер убрали с горла, он сделал резкий вдох, веки его затрепетали и он тут же посильнее зажмурил глаза. Лучше не видеть, лучше не знать, что дальше.

Шокер шлепнул по внутренней поверхности бедра, и чьи-то костяшки пальцев тут же вжались в кожу под яйцами, заставив его выгнуться и заскулить. Они знали — знали, как близко он был. Если они собрались наказать его, не дать кончить, оно было бы прямо сейчас, они отберут это — если он не успеет раньше, и он уже почти, почти… но пока не совсем.

— Посмотри на меня.

Глаза его распахнулись еще раньше, чем он понял смысл произносимых слов, и, на мгновение, лицо перед ним было просто лицом — со стиснутой челюстью и мрачным выражением ярко-голубых глаз под нахмуренными бровями.

Стив.

Баки ахнул, теперь по-другому, и Стив двинул рукой; Баки выгнулся дугой и застонал, когда рукоятка шокера прижалась к его заднице.

— Вот что тебе туда надо? — спросил Стив, голос его был так же тверд, как и рука, все еще двигавшаяся по члену. — Хочешь чтобы я насухо вытрахал тебя этой штукой? Шибанул током изнутри?

Он бы мог — в этом не было никаких сомнений. Он бы сделал что угодно — он уже сделал больше, чем потребовалось Рамлоу, потому что Стив просто не мог потерпеть неудачи. И, тем не менее, рука его все еще двигалась по члену Баки, он все еще давил каменно-твердым шокером, пока не включая, так что он ощущался почти приятно, несмотря на всю тошнотворную угрозу, что нес в себе.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Баки, зажмурившись, чувствуя себя беспомощным и использованным, так глубоко потерявшимся в том месте, где, как он знал, страх уже не имел значения, потому что выхода оттуда все равно не было. И все равно жаждущим, желающим большего, желающим быть там, чувствовать то, что мог только в этом особом месте. — Просто… скажи слова.

Стив снова сплюнул на руку, облегчая скольжение, стискивая сильнее — пока Баки старался не сопротивляться, старался не провоцировать Стива причинять ему еще больше боли. Звуки, раздававшиеся из-под руки Стива, двигавшейся по его члену казались привычно-порочными; все остальное, однако, было болезненно-неправильным.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Баки, удовольствие пополам с новыми страхами затапливало его — что, если оно не сработает; что, если что-то пойдет не так; что, если Стиву придется сделать что-то еще, чтобы заставить его… — Блядь, Стив, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, скажи уже!

Стив скользнул большим пальцем по головке его члена — крошечное движение, знакомое Баки до мозга костей — и волна ужаса с предвкушением обрушились на него с новой силой. Другой рукой Стив сильнее ткнул шокером в его сухую, сжатую дырку, посылая волну боли даже без электричества.

— Давай, солдат.

И, когда это случилось, Баки издал звериный вопль, стон, переходящий в крик. Достигнув пика, что вымел все до единой мысли из его головы вместе с чувствами, он кончил почти что с животным удовольствием. Член его дернулся в кольце пальцев Стива, налитые яйца судорожно поджались, пока он изливался рывками что продолжались, продолжались и казалось, им не было конца.

Он не понимал, что все кончилось, пока не услышал как рядом, слева, что-то упало — тогда, открыв глаза, он увидел, как по полу прокатился шокер. В следующую секунду с руки сняли выключатель, и Стив прижался лбом к его лбу, так что его лицо оказалось слишком близко, и Баки не мог разглядеть его выражения. Стив обнял рукой его за щеку, пальцами вытирая влагу, что осталась от слез, лившихся из глаз.

— Хорошо? — прошептал Стив. — Это было… оно сработало, Бак?

Баки издал хриплый звук, который с равным успехом мог бы быть смехом, потом кивнул и закрыл глаза. Миссия завершена. А значит, рядом с ним теперь Стив, а не капитан Роджерс.

— Хорошо, — Стив поцеловал его в щеку, потом в лоб. — Хорошо. Теперь, на какое-то время, никакой боли, да?

Баки кивнул.

— Я тебе ничего не сломал? — другой рукой Стив уже скользил по его правой руке, ощупывая запястье и все, что выше. Баки послушно согнул и подвигал пальцами руки и ног.

— Да это просто я и мое «везение», — пробормотал Баки, и Стив все еще немного испуганно хмыкнул. Баки автоматически наклонил голову, потянувшись за нежным поцелуем, которого заслуживал подобных хмык.

Стив удовлетворил его желание, целуя несколько раз, быстро, коротко и нежно — поцелуи вышли влажные и расслабленные, хотя и были почти невинными, без языка. Наконец, отстранившись, Стив сказал: 

— Если ты не против, я отнесу тебя в постель.

— Так точно, капитан, — пробормотал Баки, приоткрывая глаза, чтобы насмешливо посмотреть на Стива — слова прозвучали ярким контрастом тому, как ранее холодно Стив произносил свое «сержант».

Стив покачал головой, но поцеловал Баки еще раз, перед тем, как удобно устроив в своих руках, поднять. Баки уткнулся лицом Стиву в плечо, слабо рассмеявшись, когда его подняли в воздух.

— Блядь, — прошептал он. — Стиви, оно работает. Ты это сделал.

— Для тебя — что угодно, Баки, — Стива немного колотило, то ли от смеха, то ли от истощения — но хватка рук была крепкой и надежной. — Что угодно.

Баки знал, что потом он наверное почувствует себя виноватым — за то, как много ему пришлось потребовать в рамках этого обещания, но сейчас он улыбнулся Стиву в плечо, позволяя отнести себя в кровать.


	44. Chapter 44

Заснуть Баки так и не удалось, но какое-то время он просто дрейфовал в приятном небытие, наслаждаясь приятной усталостью, что бывает после отличного секса и близостью Стива. Стив раздел его — снял футболку намного нежнее, чем незадолго до этого расправился со штанами, а затем прошелся теплым влажным полотенцем по груди, стирая потеки спермы.

Когда что-то теплое и влажное снова коснулось его груди, Баки открыл глаза и увидел, как Стив прижимается губами где-то в районе его сердца.

— Романтик, — улыбнулся он.

Стив хмыкнул, и подняв голову, улыбнулся в ответ так широко и счастливо, что у Баки перехватило дыхание. Это было как посреди стылой ночи вдруг оказаться на жарком солнце — на секунду от ощущений закружилась голова, словно из-под ног выбили землю. Но Баки было так хорошо — у них наконец-то получилось то, к чему он так отчаянно стремился, так почему бы Стиву и не улыбаться?

Стив наклонился и поцеловал его, теперь по всем правилам — медленно, глубоко. Затем он приподнялся, садясь и давая Баки перевести дыхание. Стив устроился на краю кровати, рядом с Баки — на тумбочке неподалеку выстроился целый арсенал средств.

Баки тут же вспомнил, как точно так же мама Стива выстраивала батарею лекарств у его кровати, когда он болел — и рассмеялся. — Стив, у меня может пара синяков, но точно не простуда.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой. — Если бы я в чем-то накосячил, оно могло бы быть как простуда или даже что похуже. Я думал поухаживать за тобой, после — чтобы ты понял, что все закончилось и, между нами, все по-старому. И…если нет, то ты мне скажи, и мы сделаем так, чтобы было как надо.

Баки нахмурился: 

— С каких это пор после побоев ты чувствуешь себя как во время простуды?

Даже из своего человеческого прошлого он не помнил ничего подобного. Да, после сражений иногда он чувствовал себя довольно дерьмово — и оно было глубже, чем боль от полученных травм, но по сравнению с этим то, что они делали вчера — просто детские шалости. Стив даже кровь ему не пустил, и Баки наконец-то кончил — так какого хрена он сейчас думал о чертовых сражениях прошлого? Он потер лоб, пытаясь отогнать эту мысль, и вернуться в сладкую негу небытия.

— Я почитал тут кое-что, — сказал Стив, переставляя склянки на тумбочке. — Джарвис посоветовал пару книг. Когда оно вот так — то все… по-другому, не просто побои и боль, а когда еще и секс — и когда ты попросил все это от того, кого любишь. Бывает, что после такого люди чувствуют себя очень плохо.

Он протянул Баки бутылку воды, и Баки вдруг понял, что не пил ничего с тех пор, как кто-то сунул ему пластиковый стаканчик воды еще в больнице. Он повернулся, ложась на бок, и взяв у Стива бутылку, откинул голову и отпил.

Стив продолжал: 

— Я вспомнил как ты рассказал… после того, первого раза, ты… что тебе показалось, что у тебя жар и что тебе хотелось убежать прочь. Оказалось, что не только тебе — некоторые люди так себя и чувствуют вот после такого. Не всегда, но случается. И если кто-то, кто им это и устроил, потом хорошенько о них позаботится — это помогает.

Баки затошнило — и не только из-за желудка, наполненного водой. Он опустил бутылку и вернул Стиву, который забрал ее и тут же вложил ему в руку шоколадный батончик. Баки покачал головой, чувствуя, что его желудок пока не готов к еде, хотя до него и дошло, что он ничего не ел еще со времени, как они поехали на миссию и по всему должен был бы умирать от голода. Он сунул подушку под плечо, опустил голову и свернулся в клубок.

— Я…э… — Баки покачал головой, закрывая глаза, услышав и почувствовав, как Стив подвел поближе. Баки двинулся к нему и зарылся лицом в его бедро. — Забыл, что говорил тебе это.

Он не говорил — он орал это Стиву, во время той встречи с Падфилдом, на которой Стиву было разрешено остаться. Баки забыл обо всем, что наговорил в порыве отчаянно злости — кроме того, какую боль он причинил Стиву.

— А я нет, — просто сказал Стив, кончиками пальцев гладя бархат волос Баки. — и поэтому, приятель, у тебя и есть я — чтобы сделать все не таким сложным. Это все, чего я хочу — уверенность, что у тебя есть все, что тебе нужно, уверенность, что чтобы получить что тебе нужно, ты не станешь причинять себе непоправимый вред. Понимаешь? И я имею в виду вред не только физический, но и… остальной тоже. Не чувствуй себя плохо из-за того, что хочешь того, что хочешь. Люди нуждаются в очень странных вещах. Некоторые вообще не могут кончать без вот такого, другим нужна… специальная одежда и всякие такие штуки. И ничего плохого в этом нет. Если так посмотреть — это даже не особо-то и странно.

— Ну не знаю, — сказал Баки, мысленно оценивая только что произнесенную Стивом речь как усилие средней степени среди всех душераздирающе честных вещей, что Стив когда-либо ему говорил. — У тебя самого, походу, все хорошо со специальной одеждой и даже игрушки имеются.

Стив фыркнул, но Баки почувствовал, как он немного сдвинулся, расстегивая высокие ботинки и скидывая их на пол.

— Подумал, что стоит приодеться, хотя бы для первого раза. Не хотел снова облажаться и повести тебя, не зайдя достаточно далеко или… чтобы ты вообще не поверил в серьезность моих намерений.

Стив пробрался позади него, снимая черную рубашку и армейские штаны. Баки открыл глаза когда Стив снова сел рядом, в одном лишь свежем белье, которое, судя по всему, было в его сумке для миссий.

— Поверь, ты был весьма убедительным, — заверил его Баки, устраивая руку на голой ноге Стива. Теперь, когда перед ним и правда был Стив, каждый миллиметр его тела излучал безопасность.

— Отлично, — сказал Стив. — И… вот это тоже убедительно? Теперь это снова просто мы?

Баки посмотрел на него, читая по напряженному выражению его лица — о чем же он спрашивал на самом деле. 

— В смысле, боюсь ли я тебя сейчас?

Губы Стива дрогнули в грустной полуулыбке. 

— Да, именно это я пытаюсь узнать.

Баки покачал головой. 

— Я же говорил тебе. Я боюсь лишь того, что я могу заставить тебя делать. Я знаю, что ты не сделаешь мне ничего, пока я сам тебя не попрошу.

Стив тихо прикрыл глаза, выдыхая. 

— Ладно. Хорошо.

Затем он снова схватил шоколадку и сказал: 

— Хотя, если ты немедленно ее не съешь, я просто ее тебе в глотку затолкаю. У тебя наверное сахар в крови ниже плинтуса, а до общекомандного ужина еще пара часов.

Баки вздохнул, но шоколадку взял. Сейчас его желудок вроде немного успокоился. И как только Баки сделал то, что от него хотели, Стив тут же залез целиком на кровать и обвился вокруг Баки, подпирая его собой так, чтобы он мог нормально поесть.

— Это тоже было в твоей книге? — не то, чтобы Баки возражал против Стива в качестве опоры для спины или его рук вокруг талии, но что-то ему подсказывало, что ничего подобного в лечении простуды не предполагалось.

— М…тактильные контакты увеличивают выброс эндорфинов, — сказал Стив, притираясь подбородком к плечу Баки, словно собирался добавить ему еще немного эндорфинов прямо сейчас. — А это — очень важно.

— Мне тоже придется ее прочитать, — сказал Баки, прикрывая глаза и притираясь к Стиву в ответ.

Тело его, ноющее от синяков, было в тепле, и он все еще чувствовал себя весьма неплохо — расслабленно, после оргазма, и все казалось почти нормальным. Много раз они со Стивом вот так давали кончать друг другу по очереди, и много раз второму пришлось немного подождать, пока первый наберется сил.

И если он сейчас поможет Стиву кончить — оно будет как обычно, словно он и не заставил его только что сделать что-то по настоящему гадкое — и все это не было чем-то плохим, странным, и никому не пришлось бы читать книги и что-то специально готовить. Они могли бы вести себя, как будто все в порядке — как будто оно и было в порядке.

Стив потерся о него, давая Баки почувствовать свой член под тонким слоем белья. 

— Ой, я ничего такого на самом деле не имел в виду, Бак, богом клянусь.

Однако, судя по голосу, против чего-то такого он тоже бы не был.

— Я знаю, приятель, ты не мастер тонких намеков, когда знаешь чего хочешь. Но…

Баки извернулся, утягивая за собой Стива, так что его полувставший член — теплый и тяжелый, упакованный в тонкий хлопок белья — оказался прямо между ягодиц Баки

— Раз уж мы все равно тут, то почему бы и нет?

Стив издал какой-то скептических хмык, хотя бедра его дернулись, выдавая все скрытые желания. 

— Но только если ты этого хочешь, Бак. Хорошо? Я не хочу никаких ответных услуг или чего-то типа того.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы еще в тридцать девятом договорись, что никто и никому тут одолжений не делает, — пробормотал Баки, протягивая руку, чтобы стянуть со Стива трусы. Угол вышел неудобным, но ему бы все равно не удалось их стащить, не убеди он Стива в том, что и правда хочет.

— Тогда было по-другому, — Стив перехватил руку Баки только чтобы самому ухватиться за трусы, стащить их и отбросить подальше. Затем он снова устроился, обхватывая бедро Баки рукой и направляя член прямо между его ягодиц.

Баки позволил ему делать что пожелает, а потом извернулся, заглядывая в лицо и обрывая все возможные возражения поцелуем. Из этой позиции было так просто обхватить член Стива левой рукой — что также заставило Стива подавиться тем, что бы он там не собирался сказать.

Стив издал какой-то полузадушенный стон удовольствия прямо Баки в рот, и Баки, получив подтверждение, продолжил делать что начал — гладить и целовать, переплетая их ноги вместе, вплетая пальцы свободной руки Стиву в волосы. Он практически потерялся в этом ощущении правильности, того, что все идет как и должно, словно все остальное просто перестало существовать. К моменту, как Стив, выдохнув его имя, кончил, беспомощно забившись в хватке Баки, они могли бы с тем же успехом быть и в сорок третьем.

Они упали на кровать, потные, липкие и со сбитым дыханием. Баки подумал было, что неплохо бы найти то полотенце, которым чуть раньше его вытер Стив — и все остальное тут же всплыло в голове, вылившись в бессловесный порыв.

— Эй, — Баки легонько потянул Стива за волосы. — а в твоей книге есть что-то про то, как я должен за тобой поухаживать?

Стив открыл глаза и нахмурился. 

— Хм… да тебе и не надо…

Баки покачал головой, ослабляя хватку. — Стиви, ну ты что. Это же я попросил тебя сделать что-то, что тебе не особо по душе просто чтобы я мог кончить. Я же знаю тебя. Я знаю, как нелегко тебе пришлось.

Он внимательно посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза, ища признаки вины, которую чувствовал сам, причиняя себе боль — вины, которая, он уверен был, будет грызть Стива за то, что он сделал больно тому, кого любил и кто даже не сопротивлялся в ответ. 

Стив, однако, каким-то образом выглядел лишь сонным — и улыбнулся ему. 

— Я в порядке, Бак. Если ты доволен — то и я доволен тоже.

Для тебя что угодно, сказал тогда Стив. Баки выдавил улыбку, хотя внутри из-за лжи Стива все скрутило от беспокойства. Оно не сработает — ненадолго — если Стив продолжит притворяться, что все это его не беспокоит. Баки не позволит ему вариться в этом одному — а именно это, судя по всему, и собрался делать Стив.

Но сейчас — в это конкретный момент — пока на бедрах Баки все еще отцветают синяки, а его рука болит из-за выкрученных суставов… Сейчас оно может идти как идет. И, пусть только на сегодня — он доволен, а значит доволен и Стив.

— Я доволен, — пообещал ему Баки, заставляя себя расслабиться. — Пока доволен и ты.

— Такие вот мы, — сказал Стив, закрывая глаза и притягивая Баки поближе. — Машина вечного довольства.

Баки фыркнул Стиву в плечо, но расслабился, решив отложить все проблемы на потом.

__

Оказалось, что командный ужин после миссии был своеобразной традицией Мстителей. Как только все, что было необходимо сделать после миссии было урегулировано, команда собиралась и вместе ела. Это не было ни разбором полетов, ни празднованием.

— Это вроде как традиция, что мы едим все вместе, еще толком не отдохнув, — объяснил ему Стив, пока они спускались по лестнице на общий этаж. — Первый раз случился после вторжения Читаури — мы тогда прямо в форме были, грязные как черти. У меня еще даже кровь текла. Но мы отыскали какую-то все еще открытую забегаловку, там продавали шаурму, и мы просто сели и ели до тех пор, пока больше уже не лезло. Мы тогда и знакомы то толком не были, Клинт еще в себя приходил после того, как ему мозги вывернули, а Тони — едва не погиб, но мы все вместе поели и после этого… как-то стали командой. Сейчас-то все не так, но теперь, если мы не едим вместе после — оно кажется каким-то странным… особенно если кто-то пострадал.

Стив быстро глянул ему в район живота, тут же напомнив, что до того, как Стив избил его до полусмерти, на него еще и Тони свалился, в костюмчике из сотни килограммов дохлой электроники и металла.

— Плюс, это же твой первый выход с командой, — сказал Стив, толкая дверь на общий этаж и пропуская Баки вперед. — Наверное, и торт будет.

Они не были самыми последними из прибывшими. На диване уже сидели Наташа с Сэмом, а напротив них — Тони, зажатый между Брюсом и темнокожим мужчиной, которого Баки раньше не встречал. Вся его поза — хотя он и сидел на диване рядом с Брюсом и Тони, который были в явном изнеможении — кричала о годах, проведенных в армии, и Баки, на автомате разворачивая плечи и выпрямляя спину, почувствовал что-то странное — словно вернулся домой.

Он тут же остро осознал что одет в пижаму и босиком — а все Стив, убедивший его, что пижамные штаны с толстовкой — вполне подходящий случаю наряд; хотя Наташа была одета точно так же, да и джинсы с футболкой Сэма и Тони были не намного более презентабельными.

— О, Роудс тоже здесь, — сказал Стив, а затем потянулся назад, хватая Баки за руку и подводя его поближе к уютному уголку, забитому стульями. — Он обычно появляется только если Тони пострадал. Роудс — это Баки… Баки — это полковник Джеймс Роудс, так же известный как Воитель. Или Железный Патриот.

Полковник Роудс улыбнулся, закатывая глаза и говоря: 

— Ясно, на этой неделе мы, значит, вернулись к Воителю. Привет, Стив, — он протянул ему руку, а затем, после весомой паузы, в которую явно могло вместиться «сержант Барнс», — Баки.

Баки осторожно пожал ему руку, так старательно удерживая себя от того, чтобы сказать «сэр», что в результате вообще ничего не сказал. Роудс окинул его быстрым взглядом сверху до низу, и добавил: 

— Отлично сегодня поработал. Если Тони сам еще не сказал — он очень сожалеет, что подскочил, пытаясь помочь, когда у тебя и так все было под контролем, а потом, когда все пошло не так, еще и рухнул на тебя.

— Да я бы в жизни такого не сказал! — тут же дернулся Тони. — Откуда было знать, на что эта штука вообще способна, и утащить тебя оттуда явно было первоочередной задачей.

Роудс снова закатил глаза, даже не глядя на Тони. 

— Не обращай внимания. Парень, классно было посмотреть на тебя в действии.

Баки опустил голову, безмолвно кивая. От слов Роудса ему стало как-то спокойнее, несмотря на все остальное. Когда Роудс отступил на полшага, на его плечо легла рука Стива, Баки едва заметно подался в это прикосновение.

— Ну, раз уж на этот раз меня там с вами не было, пожалуй пойду, а вы тут творите ваши ритуалы братания хоть до посинения.

— Давай хоть выпьем потом, — властно потребовал Тони, и Роудс сверкнул улыбкой.

— Да, да, я и не собирался прям так сразу уезжать. Пойду пока, составлю компанию Пеппер. А вы, парни, наслаждайтесь пиццей.

Стив подвел Баки к дивану, на котором уже сидели Сэм с Наташей — тот был достаточно велик чтобы вместить по меньшей мере четверых; как только они уселись, появился Клинт — уже с куском пиццы во рту, пока Растяпа семенил за ним с горой коробок.

Пока Тони забирал коробки и прогонял робота обратно в лабораторию, Клинт плюхнулся на спинку дивана позади Наташи. 

— Стратегическая задержка, Бартон?

— Счастливое совпадение, — парировал Клинт, и прожевав, добавил: — все равно я по-быстрому перекушу и свалю.

Наташа, успевшая ухватить несколько кусков пиццы, передала один из них Клинту, прежде чем сесть обратно, прижавшись к его голени. Никто, казалось, не обратил внимание на то, что только что сказал Клинт, так что Баки посмотрел на него, вопросительно вскидывая брови.

Клинт помахал куском пиццы над головой: 

— Это все из-за всей этой хрени с тессерактом. Всякий раз, когда на миссиях я вижу что-то светящееся и голубое, я тут же звоню своей… ну человеку, с которым говорю про всякое такое — и потом обязательно сваливаю на пару дней из города.

— Я поеду с ним, прослежу чтобы не вляпался в неприятности, — легко сказала Наташа. — И это означает, что, к сожалению, мне тоже придется пропустить праздничную пьянку.

— Ой, какие же вы все скучные, вообще не понимаю, чего я вами вожусь, — сказал Тони, хотя, взяв кусок, повалился на диван с такой силой, что у Баки появилось подозрение, что вряд ли его самого сегодня надолго хватит.

К его удивлению, Тони отключился далеко не сразу — хотя сама пьянка и вышла очень тихой и приличной — и, как Стив и предположил, началась с появления многослойного шоколадного и причудливо украшенного торта. Баки тут же погрузился мыслями в воспоминания о торте, что преподнесли ему в Медком, простом желтом корже с белой глазурью и надписью «Поздравляем» наверху.

Он так и не закончил свой кусок — лишь подвинул его поближе к Стиву, и он съел его, даже не обратив внимание откуда тот взялся. Он поговорил с Сэмом, который переполз в кресло и лежал там, ковыряясь в своем курсе торта, и с Брюсом, который сидел на полу, покачивая на коленях тарелку с уже вторым куском.

Тони, поделившийся своим куском с Пеппер, в результате растянулся на диване, устроившись головой ей на колени. Роудс оказался на диване со Стивом и Баки и, как только первая волна торто-пожирания миновала, а Роудс решил задержаться на подольше — Баки выпил еще парочку шотов, довольно быстро набравшись. В присутствии Роудса, офицера из высшего эшелона, это казалось немного слишком, но тот же не был его непосредственным командиром, а Баки определенно был в настроении выпить.

Так оно и продолжалось, пока он не поймал себя на том, что, наклонившись в сторону Роудса, он почти что шепчет: 

— Да я никогда не рвался в командование, но если бы они мне разрешили — я бы остался. Как же я рад, что ВВС не избавились от вас.

Роудс сделал глоток, и, задумчиво посмотрев на Баки, кивнул. 

— Сержантом на базе быть не так уж и плохо, а? Работа по часам, устав… не то что тут.

Баки быстро посмотрел на Стива, убеждая себя, что тот полностью поглощен беседой с Сэмом. Стив тут же посмотрел на него и передал бутылку — Баки налил себе шот и вернул бутылку обратно. Обернувшись обратно к Роудсу, Баки осторожно произнес: 

— Это нет… это все не… не плохо. И однозначно лучше чем то, что я делал до этого.

Баки улыбнулся нарочито широко, показывая что это шутка — и что шутить над тем, на кого он раньше работал — совершенно нормально.

Роудс улыбнулся ему в ответ, он выглядел при этом довольно грустным.

— Нет, правда гораздо лучше, — настаивал Баки, потому что не мог позволить, чтобы Роудс думал, что он не рад быть тут, с командой. — Может…может иногда только слишком похоже? Но лучше. Стив точно лучше чем… кто угодно. Стив меня любит. И я его тоже, а значит…это не… — Баки покачал головой, заталкивая поглубже слово, потому здесь было не место. — Все хорошо. И здесь хорошо. Именно так.

— Да, чувак, я тебя понял, — мягко сказал Роудс, закидывая руку Баки на плечо. — Иногда проще быть солдатом, чем героем, да? Приказы, все такое — и все разом обретает смысл. В Мстители ты явно не ради смысла записался.

В ответ на это Баки хмыкнул, а потом засмеялся сильнее, качая головой — все шло кругом, и только рука Роудса удерживала его на месте. 

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Нет, точно... точно не поэтому.

Разве хоть раз его решение следовать за Стивом сделало его жизнь легче? Но останавливаться он точно не собирался — хотя он и понятия не имел, как вместить в слова саму абсурдность подобной мысли, помноженной на ощущение плывущей перед глазами комнаты. Вместо этого у него вырвался смешок — из разряда тех, что просто невозможно удержать в груди.

К глазам подступили слезы, но он не мог перестать смеяться, и рядом тут же оказался Стив, и его рука на плече удерживала совсем не так, как рука Роудса. 

— Пошли Бак, нам уже пора в кровать.

Баки вздрогнул, думая о Стиве во всем черном, о его неумолимом взгляде. 

— Пока рано, — пробормотал он, однако смех умер у него в груди. — Пока…

— Тебе надо поспать — и это все, — тихо сказал Стив, ослабляя хватку, но оставаясь поблизости. И это же был его Стив, его Стив, который любил его и не стал бы….никогда не стал бы…

— Пошли, кроватка ждет, — потянул его Стив и Баки понял, что уже стоит на ногах, немного в стороне от дивана, с рукой Стива на плечах. Роудс притворился, что не смотрит на них, однако поднял голову когда Баки помахал ему на прощание. Не то, чтобы он отдавал честь — нет, ничего такого, он и солдатом то больше не был, да и Роудс был не в форме… однако Баки кивнул настолько серьезно, насколько мог со Стивом, обвившимся вокруг него.

Роудс кивнул в ответ — и ощущение было, как от «вольно», словно вот теперь и правда можно было идти. А значит, больше ничего не держало его — кроме Стива — и Баки откинулся на него. Он покачнулся в объятиях Стива, а потом просто пошел за ним к лифту, который должен был отвезти их домой.

— Я правда… — тихо сказал Баки Стиву в плечо. Он не был так уж пьян — просто устал и расслабился, и сейчас было гораздо проще говорить то, что было по-настоящему важным. — Я правда люблю тебя. Так сильно, Стив.

Стив обнял его чуть сильнее, наклоняясь к нему. 

— Повезло мне. Неловко бы вышло, если бы я любил тебя так сильно, как люблю, а тебе бы и дела не было.

Баки снова кивнул ему в плечо. Если бы он не любил Стива, если бы не хотел всего этого… не стоит об этом думать — да ему все равно не удалось бы такое вообразить. Любить Стива, хотеть его — было самим его естеством, всем тем, что он про себя знал; то, каким человеком он являлся.

Может, он и не любил Стива — тогда, еще до Медкома, до того, как попал в программу восстановления; и он был на сто процентов уверен — не до хелликариеров, тогда он был всего лишь оружием. Но он вспомнил. Он научился чувствовать заново, и Стив терпеливо ждал. Стив всегда будет его ждать.

Стив довел его до кровати, и вот теперь он понял чем был вызван выбор Стива их нарядов к ужину, особенно ботинок, которые пришлось бы снимать. Так что Баки просто выскользнул из штанов с толстовкой, побросав их на пол, пока Стив устраивался на соседней половине кровати. Он уронил голову на подушку и заснул раньше, чем Стив успел поймать его взгляд.

__

Баки снова был в Медкоме, но все было не так. Его команды больше не было — были другие. Его повсюду сопровождали какие-то люди, что выкрикивали слова и показывали сигналы, которых он не понимал, даже когда они сгрудились вокруг него всей толпой. Он пошел в кабинет Эксли, до конца не уверенный, будет ли там Эксли или Роудс, или они вообще были одним и тем же человеком — но обнаружил, что там его поджидал Беннер.

Он был в форме, американской с русскими знаками отличия, и она совершенно ему не подходила. Он вел себя слишком тихо, терпеливо и по-доброму, но не отдавал никаких приказов, пока внезапно не заметил, что на Баки из одежды только белье. И тогда наружу вырвался Халк, разметав в стороны странную форму так, что пуговицы с медалями полетели во все стороны, пока сам он ревел от ярости.

Баки стоял не шевелясь, столько, сколько мог, думая, как будет больно, если Халк решит наказать его. Он развернулся и побежал — или попытался, но почему-то выходило только медленно брести, а его сопровождение шло за ним, выкрикивая слова. Он отступил к казармам, пытаясь найти Эндрюса с Дунканом, или хотя бы наушники, но оказался в военном магазине, в окружении незнакомцев с младенцами на руках, что преграждали ему дорогу, когда он пытался уйти. Где-то на самом границе слышимости кто-то говорил на русском, и по спине его прокатилась волна ужаса от осознания, что будет дальше.

Его сопровождение внезапно замолчало, оставив после себя жуткую тишину именно тогда, когда он нуждался в них, их криках, блокировавших опасный голос. Баки попытался посмотреть дальше, поверх их голов, увидеть откуда шел голос — и распахнув глаза, увидел, что говоривший с ним человек — Стив.

Баки дернулся, и даже не задумываясь, зажал руками уши — только не Стив, пожалуйста, Стив не может произнести триггерные слова. Кто угодно — но только не он.

Стив дернулся, выражение на его лице стало встревоженно болезненным и Баки вдруг понял, что он больше не спит. И что все это было сном.

Он спрятал лицо за руками, растирая глаза, а потом сказал: 

— Я что-то говорил?

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Ты просто застыл и лежал очень тихо и…немного трясся. Мне так показалось.

Баки опустил руки и посмотрел на Стива: 

— Выглядело, словно я под триггером?

Стив покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся: 

— Нет, Бак. Выглядело, словно ты лежишь очень тихо, пока тебе снится плохой сон. Я такое сотню раз видел.

Баки отполз назад, садясь и проводя рукой по волосам. Сон истаивал, разваливаясь на несвязные куски, растворяясь в утреннем свете. Все, что осталось — ощущение, что он пытался что-то найти — безопасность, а знакомое место обернулось угрожающим и странным.

Он вспомнил, как говорил Роудсу, что остался бы, если бы ему позволили, подумал о том, как иногда тосковал при мыслях о Медкоме. Но его дом был тут, со Стивом, и Стив ни на грамм не изменился. Стив остался собой — таким, каким был всегда.

Он постарался отбросить носящиеся по кругу мысли, а потом покачал головой и посмотрел на Стива. 

— Извини. Странный сон. Словно… не мог выбраться.

— Знакомо, — заверил его Стив, тоже садясь. — Пойдем поедим? У тебя будет непростой день, пиарщики тебя на несколько часов застолбили.

Баки застонал, вспоминая что произошло вчера, миссию, в которой он залез в самую гущу событий. И по дороге на кухню вслед за Стивом он без сожаления распрощался с остатками сна.


	45. Chapter 45

К началу встречи с пиарщиками он уже окончательно пришел в себя — после сытного завтрака и объятия Стива на дорожку. Принимая душ, он быстро проинспектировал повреждения — после вчерашнего осталось всего несколько синяков, да небольшая, ноющая боль, если как следует потянуться.

— Ну хорошо, — криво улыбнулся он, усаживаясь за столом в переговорной. Людей было больше, чем обычно, но почти все были знакомы по предыдущим встречам. — Давайте-ка начнем.

Тереза начала первой: 

— Ситуация, конечно, не идеальна, но хорошая новость в том, что из-за вас никто не пострадал — только вы сами, а значит, долго про это трепаться не должны. Капитан Роджерс с мистером Старком уже как следует потрудились, разворачивая ситуацию в нужное русло; и, после вашего одобрения, Мстители сделают заявление, отвечающее на все вопросы, какие только могут возникнуть у любого заслуживающего доверия издания.

Баки прищурился: 

— А что, было много наездов от незаслуживающих доверия изданий?

— Бульварным газетенкам только жареное и подавай, — ответила молодая девушка почти с самого конца стола. Баки вроде припомнил, что ее имя Айла или Исла, как-то так. — Не говоря уже о скорости распространения фальшивых сенсаций на Фейсбуке.

Баки прищурился сильнее, пытаясь сообразить что такое Фейсбук, но уже через секунду покачал головой. Все это было не важным и к делу не относилось. 

— И что люди думают, я сделал?

Тереза вздохнула:

— Версий столько, сколько и обсуждающих, но почти все эти истории — фальшивки, вращающиеся вокруг предположения, что вы каким-то образом взяли контроль над сознанием капитана Роджерса, заставив его стоять столбом, пока вы готовили нападение — и нападали на него.

На несколько секунд Баки был в таком шоке, что даже злости не было. 

— Они подумали, что я… что я сделаю такое со Стивом?

Тереза успокаивающе подняла руку: 

— На самом деле никто так не думает, просто… история выходит сенсационной, и раз уж вас никто практически и не видел с того момента, как вы вернулись в Нью-Йорк, да и заявлений для прессы вы не делали, людям пришлось придумывать небылицы. Нет информации — пришлось ее сочинять. В первую неделю были десятки таких спекуляций, но…

Баки посмотрел на руки, поочередно сгибая пальцы. Он контролировал свое тело — это не было ни сном, ни параличом. 

— Но почему они остановились именно на этом? Контроль сознания? Что я захватил Стива?

Руки его сами собой сжались в кулаки — и дышать ровно тоже удавалось лишь ценой огромных усилий. Как он вообще мог шутить об этом прошлой ночью? Говорить что Стив — оружие под его нужды? Ему стало нехорошо от одной этой мысли, а уж если он бы и правда сделал что-то такое со Стивом…

— Как я могу все это прекратить? — спросил Баки — или, лучше сказать, потребовал. Голос его прозвучал резко и хрипло, так же, наверное, звучал бы скрежет металлических пальцев по бетону.

Последовала небольшая пауза. Баки заставил себя посмотреть на них — Тереза смотрела на Натана, но быстро перевела взгляд на него и виновато улыбнулась.

— Вы не можете, точно не все, — сказал Натан. — Вы не сможете отрицать все плохое, что они навыдумывали, а если попытаетесь — пользы все равно не будет. На сегодня все что нам нужно — опубликовать вашу версию произошедшего. Но если вдруг вы хотите поработать над тем, чтобы ваш имидж стал более… приемлемым, мы могли бы устроить парочку интервью. Может, на радио? Как там звали эту женщину с радиостанции, тут, в Нью-Йорке? Она всегда очень вам симпатизировала, еще пока ваше дело готовили к разбирательству, да и во время суда тоже. Она еще написала нам, что готова взять вас в эфир в любой момент, как только вы решите сделать с ней передачу.

Баки кивнул еще до того, как Натан закончил, стараясь даже не думать о том, как это вообще, и что его слова услышат люди по всему городу — а возможно, и по всему миру, как только они доберутся до интернета. Ему нужно было это остановить. Нельзя позволять, чтобы люди думали, что он… что Стив…

— Хорошо. Да. Когда?

— Мы обсудим с ней темы, подходящие — и неподходящие вопросы, а потом нам нужно будет немного вас поднатаскать. Но, думаю, нам на все понадобится не больше недели.

Баки кивнул. 

— Хорошо. И как мне самому к этому подготовиться?

За столом возникла очередная заминка — люди начали переглядываться.

— У нас есть лист возможных вопросов, и мы могли бы поработать над комфортными для вас ответами, — наконец сказала Тереза. — Но для начала, как я и сказала, нам нужно закончить официальное заявление с вашей версией вчерашних событий.

__

После встречи с пиарщиками он проверил телефон и обнаружил сообщение от Стива «Прости, застрял на весь день с анализом стратегии. Увидимся за ужином?»

Баки дернул углом рта и напечатал в ответ «Да, дорогой».

Анализ стратегии, видимо, был не настолько интенсивным — почти сразу Баки получил целую плеяду смайликов с высунутым языком.

Это напомнило Баки кое о чем еще — и он, быстро открыв общий чат, отправил Эндрюсу с Дунканом несколько смайлов с баклажанами, ракетами и праздничными дуделками, перемешанными хаотичным образом.

В ответ они прислали еще больше дуделок, а также смайлов, что краснели, ухмылялись и потели. Когда Баки послал им смайл с камерой, ответа не было так долго, что он даже сделал селфи с надутыми губами, и рукой, изображающей воздушный поцелуй.

Ему тут же пришло селфи Эндрюса — не в форме, явно в какой-то гражданской квартире, и Дункана, с нарочито скучающим лицом. Он был в форме, и от мелькнувшего на заднем плане вида знакомой базы сердце Баки странным образом сжалось.

Он пошел и немного побегал перед обедом, а потом отправил фотку пасты Стиву, который прислал в ответ фото покупных бутербродов с пачкой чипсов.

После обеда он потратил несколько часов на то, чтобы просмотреть список возможных вопросов для интервью, до того как пиарщики устроят ему завтра очную практику. Он устроился за кухонным столом, в надежде, что Стиву удастся сбежать со своей стратегии пораньше и занять его чем-то еще.

Большинство вопросов было про их со Стивом отношения, ответы на которые он уже отрепетировал на предыдущих практиках с пиарщиками, но также были вопросы о том, что он делал в Медкоме, о военном суде; и о том, что же значит вынесенный вердикт.

Все потому, что люди хотели знать, что же с его головой не в порядке, и есть ли гарантии, что его снова не накроет. Баки чувствовал, что снова погружается в то похожее на морок состояние, что он впадал под действием триггера — словно он был вне тела, и глаза его снова и снова пробегали по вопросам. Пиарщики и не могли подготовить верных ответов на некоторые вопросы — потому что никто, кроме его команды в Медкоме, группы обследовавших его ученых и Мстителей, не знал про триггерные фразы — даже что они вообще есть, не говоря уже о том, как ими пользоваться. И что одна из них все еще работает.

Самым плохим было вот это незнание — а есть ли еще, и стоит ли просто сидеть и ждать, пока кто-то придет и снова превратит его в оружие.

Десяток людей знали про его триггеры столько же, сколько он сам. Но наверняка был кто-то еще, кто знал и больше. И если этот кто-то услышит интервью, он будет знать…

— Сержант Барнс?

Беки испуганно дернулся — не то чтобы он спал, скорее грезил наяву или… чем бы оно там не было. Он быстро посмотрел на потолок, чувствуя невероятное облегчение — с него словно чары сняли — и надежду, что передышка продлится какое-то время. 

— Джарвис? Я был… под…?

— Вы, кажется, сильно ушли в себя, сержант, — сказал Джарвис. — Доктор Падфилд уже прибыл.

Ну конечно. У них же было назначено занятие. Падфилд поможет ему разобраться в происходящем, или хотя бы не проваливаться так глубоко в себя. Он кивнул, и едва успел закончить кивок, как двери лифта распахнулись — похоже, на этот раз Джарвис не спрашивал его разрешения, впускать ли Падфилда, и Баки был даже рад, что ждать не придется.

— Здрасте, док, — поприветствовал Баки, собирая страницы с вопросами обратно в папку. — Вы же не прождали внизу целую вечность, а?

Падфилд покачал головой, подходя к кухонную столу, чтобы поприветствовать Баки. Несмотря на непроизвольную дрожь в правой руке, Баки удалось убрать все бумаги до того, как Падфилд подошел к нему, а значит, ничто не могло помешать им пойти, как обычно, в библиотеку. Пока они устраивались на привычных стульях, Падфилд молчал, а затем внимательно посмотрел на Баки, словно пытаясь заметить…

Баки подумал, как много всего мог бы заметить Падфилд если бы присмотрелся достаточно внимательно — травмы, что осталось после того, как на него свалился Тони? И те, что добавил Стив? Что-то из сказанного сегодня пиарщиками и размышлений Баки о том, что же ему делать дальше? Через пару секунд Баки вдруг понял, что так и сидит, застыв с открытым ртом. Он встретился взглядом с Падфилдом, отчаянно надеясь, что тот каким-то образом ему поможет.

Падфилд посмотрел на него, и слабо улыбнувшись, вскинул брови. 

— Не знаете, с чего начать?

Баки покачал головой, подумав, что Падфилд никогда еще не был так далек от истины.

— Вчера… да, вчера случилось много всего.

— Расскажите, что вчера было самым лучшим — и самым худшим?

Для этого ему самому нужно было бы разобраться, что же из произошедшего было лучшим — а что худшим… оргазм, в конце концов, наверное был самым лучшим, а вот худшим…

Образ Стива, во всем черном, с шокером в руке вдруг встал перед внутренним взором Баки. Но как это могло быть худшим? Он же не был ни в какой опасности, и вообще у них был план. Он получил именно то, чего так сильно хотел.

— Я думаю, лучшее, — начал Баки и ухмыльнувшись, посмотрел на свои руки — а затем на Падфилда. В этом он, во всяком случае, был уверен. После того, как он начал об этом думать, все ощущения разом вернулись к нему — то теплое, приятное чувство, что возникло сразу после, пока он лежал в постели со Стивом. — Стив, э… мы… смогли. Кончить. После миссии, когда Стив вернулся домой, он… сделал все как надо.

Падфилд улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

— О, как замечательно, вы же так к этому стремились. А вы, парни, все предварительно обсудили — что будете делать и как?

Баки кивнул. 

— Я сказал ему, что нужно сделать, чтобы оно сработало, и я попросил, чтобы для меня все было неожиданностью, чтобы он не говорил, когда.

Падфилд слегка напрягся — выражение на его лице посуровело и стало нечитаемым.

Баки быстро покачал головой. 

— Он… все было нормально, у меня была возможность сказать «нет» и все такое, он все сделал как надо. Он сказал, что читал книги и вообще готовился, так что знал как правильно вести себя после… вообще позаботился обо мне как надо. Все было хорошо.

Падфилд медленно кивнул. 

— Но почему мне тут слышится какое-то «но»?

Баки выдохнул, пожал плечами и отвел глаза, но Падфилд и не думал продолжать — просто сидел и ждал. Баки попытался придумать что-то, что могло бы удовлетворить Падфилда, что-то, что он мог бы заставить себя произнести, но слова просто кружились в голове, пока не сузились до единственного, что ему и пришлось произнести. 

— Я знаю, это не… знаю, что не могу его контролировать, и мне пришлось дать ему попробовать, но я… Стив сказал, что он справится, что ему не трудно, но он… это точно не его. Я знаю это. Я знаю его.

— Ясно, — медленно произнес Падфилд. — Да, вы правы в том, что чувства Стива вам неподконтрольны. Но вы можете так же сказать ему, что не хотите снова пробовать, пока не убедитесь, что он и правда нормально с этим справляется, что это не повлияет на него так, как вы того опасаетесь.

В ответ на это Баки покачал головой — озвученное Падфилдом, оно казалось таким простым, что у Баки просто в мозгу коротнуло — но слов, чтобы передать ощущения не находилось.

— У вас есть идеи, как убедиться, что все это не повлияет плохо на Стива? — спросил Падфилд все тем же медленным, терпеливым тоном, будто все это было так просто.

— Поговорить с ним, я знаю. — Баки провел рукой по волосам, подумал о страницах с вопросами и ответами, которые он просматривал сегодня, вспоминая многочисленные встречи и тренинги. Насколько же проще была его жизнь, когда никто не ждал, что он будет болтать без умолку.

— Да, — сказал Падфилд. — Почему бы нам не поработать над тем, с чего вы могли бы начать этот разговор?

__

Падфилд оставил его со списком того, о чем нужно было бы поговорить со Стивом, хотя как минимум половина их встречи и прошла за тем, что Падфилд обрывал его всякий раз, когда Баки пытался объяснить ему, что он уже знает, что ответит Стив на любой из этих вопросов.

— Вам все равно нужно с ним поговорить, — твердо сказал Падфилд. — И выслушать, что он скажет в ответ на ваши слова — и все, что будет после — будет следствием этого разговора. Иначе у вас отношения не со Стивом, а с его воображаемой версией.

В результате Баки с ним согласился и пошел проводить Падфилда до лифта. Он едва успел поработать над тем, чтобы вообще ничего не ждать, когда услышал, как двери снова распахнулись. Вошел слегка приодетый, в гражданском, Стив, в защитного цвета штанах и голубой, с отглаженным воротничком, рубашке. Он счастливо, хоть и устало улыбнулся, и сменив направление, подошел к Баки.

Они встретились посреди кухни, крепко друг друга обнимая.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. — Планировал пораньше закончить. Не хотел тебя бросать сегодня на весь день в одиночестве.

Баки фыркнул. 

— Вряд ли это можно назвать одиночеством — я провел все утро с пиарщиками и Падфилд только что ушел.

— Да, я видел что они опубликовали твой пресс-релиз, — сказал Стив, обнимая его чуть крепче. — Вообще я имел ввиду не такое одиночество. В прочитанной мной книге было про то, как важно убедиться, что и на следующий день тоже все в порядке.

Баки покачал головой у плеча Стива, и, выждав еще пару секунд, выбрался из объятия. 

— По прежнему нет ощущения, что у меня простуда, приятель. Правда, я в порядке.

Стив изучающе на него посмотрел, потом кивнул, и до того как он успел сказать хоть что-то еще, Баки на одном дыхании выпалил: 

— А вот насчет тебя я совершенно не уверен.

От его слов Стив тут же замер и Баки поморщился. Ничего подобного в его списке версий для начала разговора не было. Он не должен был строить догадок о том, что чувствовал или думал Стив.

— В смысле, — еще раз попытался Баки, — я… волновался. За тебя. Насколько это все для тебя тяжело.

Выражение лица Стива тут же смягчилось и губы его растянулись в немного дурашливой улыбке. 

— Совсем нет, Бак. Правда. Я сам думал, что будет тяжело, но мы еще не закончили, а мне уже совсем нормально было, я же понимаю, что вопрос в том, что тебе так сильно нужно.

Все приготовленные слова, стучавшие в голове Баки, разом стихли и он смог лишь повторить: 

— Что мне нужно?

Стив уверенно кивнул, наклоняясь к нему. 

— Да, дружище, я… не то, чтобы стал что-то такое делать просто для удовольствия, но тебе же надо, чтобы я был в этом с тобой, и я рад, что могу хоть чем-то помочь.

Баки коснулся кармана, где лежали сложенные листы бумаги, зашевелил губами, он подбирал правильные слова, хотя все, что занимало его внимание — это стены, которые, казалось, сжимались вокруг него. Он задохнулся на первой же отрепетированной фразе, что пришла в голову: 

— Ты… было ли что-то… не так, как ты ожидал? Что-то, что бы ты хотел мне сказать или обсудить?

Стив потянулся, беря ладонь Баки в руку. 

— Слушай, ну это же не для меня…

— Ответь на вопрос, — оборвал его Баки.

Стив фыркнул и выпустил его руку. 

— Ладно, ладно. Ну, меня немного выбило, когда ты не стал бить в ответ… я думал, придется бить дольше, честно говоря, но ты так легко сдался, что я немного забеспокоился, что я не…

Стив замолчал так резко, словно Баки на него заорал — хотя Баки был совершенно уверен, что все вопли происходили только в его голове; он так отчаянно стискивал зубы, что у звуков просто не было шанса.

Стив снова протянул руку, касаясь его — и Баки с силой отшвырнул его ладонь. Стив отшатнулся назад и нахмурился.

Баки практически не мог дышать — или наоборот, дышал слишком часто, но когда он заговорил, голос его прозвучал совершенно ровно: 

— Ты думаешь, я должен был сопротивляться сильнее?

Стив открыл рот, но ему потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он очень осторожно произнес: 

— Ты не сделал чего-то неправильного, Бак.

— Не сделал, — выдохнул Баки. — Именно я, черт тебя побери, сказал тебе, что делать. Именно я… поставил тебе задачу. Потому что я…

Он отвел глаза, потому что не мог больше говорить, не мог сделать хоть что-то еще — только стоять и смотреть в пол, целиком захваченный воспоминаниями, что метались на задворках сознания.

— Потому что тебе это было нужно, — тихо закончил Стив.

Баки закрыл глаза и вопль омыл его изнутри — дикий и бессловесный.

Он не сопротивлялся в ответ. Ему было позволено кричать, почти все время, но сопротивляться позволено не было — ни единого раза.

— Рамлоу, — сказал Баки, наполовину понимая, что он стоит на кухне, напротив Стива — когда другая часть его сознания была там, в общих душевых, на кресле, на столе…

— Рамлоу, он именно это и… Я даже не понимал, месяцами, до тех пор, пока ты… но уверен был, что мне это нужно. Что я это заслужил. Кончить еще разок перед смертью. Гриша… гребанные техники, они делали это… для меня, они говорили — ну это потому, что тебе это нужно!

Какой-то дальней частью сознания Баки понимал, что орет. Он не знал, на кого именно — казалось, он невыносимо далеко от любого, кто мог бы его услышать, а даже если бы кто-то и услышал, они все равно не смогли бы ему помочь. Все это даже значения не имело. Он все равно не мог остановиться. Слова били из него, слово кровь из разорванной артерии.

— Потому что, блядь, они заставили меня в этом нуждаться — тогда они могли касаться меня, мучать, делать что пожелают — и в этом я, черт побери, и вынужден был нуждаться. Это было… как техническое обслуживание — так им даже не приходилось… ненавидеть меня, дополнительно мучать, они просто делали вот это, и я никогда… никогда…

Не сопротивлялся. Не дрался в ответ. Никогда не говорил, что этого не хочет, что его оргазмы не имеют ничего общего с их приказами, и что они в любом случае не стоили той цены, что приходилось платить — не стоили боли и рук незнакомцев, шарящих по его телу, заставляющих его собственное тело предавать его, тогда как все, чего он на самом деле хотел, было…было…

Баки слышал свое собственное рваное дыхание — и через несколько мгновений понял, что других звуков на кухне нет. Он огляделся вокруг, ища Стива — и нашел его на полу, возле кухонной раковины; тот сидел, вжав колени в грудь, обхватив лодыжки руками. Когда Баки шагнул к нему, он сжался еще сильнее, стараясь стать еще меньше, округляя плечи и устраивая подбородок на одном из колен.

Поза полного подчинения — но на лице его не было ничего, что бы ей соответствовало. Он сидел и с терпеливым выражением на лице ждал, пока Баки отпустит. Не дожидаясь, пока придет его очередь оправдываться, не защищая уже сделанное или выкрикивая Баки в ответ, что должен был он сделать, даже не боясь его, а просто…

Баки не помнил, чтобы Стив вот так сворачивался, становился настолько маленьким, даже когда на самом деле был гораздо мельче. Может, вообще никогда. И это было так странно, что Баки разом позабыл, о чем он до этого думал.

Он стоял и смотрел на Стива — стоял долго, пока не вспомнил, из-за чего кричал, чувствуя себя невыносимо уставшим, пустым — и слишком полным воспоминаниями о каждом из тех раз, когда кто-то касался его, без разрешения и его на то желания. Безразличное прикосновение техника, наносящего на руку смазку — так, чтобы он мог себе подрочить; грубая хватка Рамлоу, боль и выбивающее дух ощущение — что бы они не делали с ним после. На его теле не осталось и уголка, что не жгло бы от этих поганых воспоминаний.

И теперь вот это, новенькое, принадлежащее только ему, а не солдату, которым он когда-то был — тошнотворное чувство навроде гнева, смешанного со стыдом. Понимания, насколько же они им владели, насколько беспомощным он был в их власти, как глубоко они вторглись в самое его нутро и заставили именно это считать хорошим и правильным, когда все остальное больше не работало.

И это было гораздо, гораздо хуже воспоминаний о причиненной ими боли. Боль — конечна, а это новое чувство, что разливалось по всему его телу — яркое, свежее и удушающее.

— Стив, — очень тихо сказал Баки. — Я не… не хочу, чтобы ты был одним из них. Я никогда… пожалуйста, больше никогда, не говори… не говори мне, что я…

— Не буду, — так же тихо согласился Стив. — Ты решаешь, что тебе нужно — и ты решаешь, как. Я не стану давить на тебя — богом клянусь. Я тоже не хочу быть одним из них, Бак. Ни за что на свете.

Баки кивнул и опустился на колени. Хотел бы он, чтобы его трясло или тошнило, но нет, тело не чувствовало ничего, словно онемев; словно неспособность чувствовать хоть что-то расползлась от члена, захватив каждый сантиметр кожи. Словно он так много всего чувствовал внутри — все эти воспоминания о том, что делали с ним, но он заставил сделать Стива — что больше ни на что чувств просто не оставалось.

— Бак? Можно я сяду рядом?

Баки кивнул. Он так и стоял на коленях, уронив руки на пол и свесив голову на грудь, но после вопроса Стива опустился на пол целиком, свернувшись калачиком на прохладной плитке. Он смотрел, как медленно подбирается ближе Стив — даже не поднявшись, и что, наверное, со стороны все это выглядит смешно, только ему так почему-то не казалось.

Стив замер, бедром возле лица Баки и Баки подобрался ближе, пока не уперся макушкой в обтянутую джинсой ногу. Наверное, лучше было бы сесть — и поговорить, или протянуть Стиву руку, но он просто лежал, оглушенный этим новым ужасом, что без остатка заполнял все его тело.

Стив тоже не двигался — и не говорил. Но Баки слишком хорошо его знал — знал, как дышит Стив, пытаясь не плакать, и как не дышит, плача.

Баки, наверное, мог бы что-то сказать. В конце концов, он же все это и начал, настаивая, что Стив со всем этим не справится, и вот теперь сам сделал так, чтобы Стив и не справлялся.

Он сжал пальцы — просто чтобы проверить, что он может, но с пола подняться так и не рискнул. Он даже не смог заставить себя посмотреть на Стива, даже мельком. И не мог его коснуться, и Стив тоже не касался его, и день истаял в сумерки, и вслед за ними упала тьма.


	46. Chapter 46

Когда, наконец, Стив сдвинулся с места, Баки открыл глаза — серый туман в голове потихоньку рассеивался и он увидел, как Стив провел рукой по лицу. Он поднялся практически до того, как закончить движение и Баки тут же усилием воли заставил себя замереть — желание следовать за Стивом было невыносимым.

Оказалось, что сесть — это максимум из того, на что он был сейчас способен. Голова кружилась, и он все не мог понять, было ли ему стыдно из-за всего, что произошло, из-за вырвавшихся из под контроля чувств, или за то, что он поднял сейчас из-за этого такую бурю. Он же и раньше знал, что они с ним сделали — и, наверное, ни за что на свете не смог бы объяснить, почему именно сейчас оно все вдруг стало таким настоящим, почему тут, сегодня, на их кухне?

Стив вернулся и сел рядом с Баки, оставляя, однако, достаточно пространства между ними — чтобы хватило на две бутылки воды и коробку протеиновых батончиков.

— Если ты поешь — и я буду, — сказал Стив, устраивая ладони на коленях.

Баки тихо фыркнул. И не приказ, не Стив, говорящий ему, что делать — гораздо более старая уловка, которую чаще Баки использовал на Стиве, чем наоборот. Но то ощущение слабой разобщенности, что поселилось в его голове, не ушло до конца; а значит оно возникло не просто потому, что он так долго пролежал на полу без движения. А еще он пропустил как минимум один прием пищи, и адреналин, скорее всего, выжег тонну калорий. Поесть и правда не помешает.

Он потянулся к коробке и достал батончик, разорвал упаковку и тут же откусил, не позволяя себе особо задумываться. Стив полез в коробку только после того, как Баки проделал все необходимые манипуляции — то ли из соображений убедиться, что Баки выполнит свою часть сделки, то ли чтобы случайно не соприкоснуться с ним руками.

Ощущение было очень знакомым — сидеть вот так, в темноте, уничтожая неаппетитные пайки. Иногда они прижимались друг к другу плотнее — а иногда вспоминали о необходимости держать хотя бы какую-то дистанцию. Иногда они сидели спиной к спине, продолжая наблюдение, или лицом к лицу, через стол или костер.

Когда каждый подхватил по второму батончику, Стив сказал: 

— Рано или поздно нам обоим придется пойти поспать.

Снова — ни намека на приказ. И даже не вопрос «Где ты будешь спать? Где хочешь, чтобы я спал?»

Баки закрыл глаза, в который раз с тоской подумав о том месте под койкой в Медкоме. Но тогда Стиву придется спать… где? В Нью-Йорке? За воротами военной части? Он вспомнил, как Стив спал в коридоре, пока сам Баки спал под кроватью в «теперь тоже наблюдаемой» комнате.

— Диванные подушки, — сказал Баки, глядя на коробку и прикидывая, сможет ли он засунуть в себя третий батончик. — Положи их на пол.

Стив издал какой-то полузадушенный хрюк, словно пытался рассмеяться и кусок батончика пошел не в то горло. Баки потянулся и, даже не задумываясь, треснул по спине, и Стив закашлялся, а потом опустил голову между коленей. Ладонь Баки опустилась между лопаток Стива – словно это был какой-то рефлекс — и так там и осталась, пока дыхание Стива не выровнялось.

Через какое-то время он понял, что они оба так и сидят, не двигаясь, едва дыша, поскольку ни один не хотел спугнуть другого. Баки сжал руку на спине Стива в кулак, сгребая рубашку и слабо потянул на себя.

— Пошли, приятель.

Стив кивнул, но с места так и не сдвинулся, пока Баки не поднялся на ноги и не потянул его за собой. Баки отпустил его, отходя — руки словно сами по себе тянулись обнять Стива — нет, не сейчас. Он развернулся к нему спиной и Стив пошел за ним в гостиную, где они, двигаясь в унисон, оттащили подальше журнальный столик и сняли с дивана все подушки, устраивая их на полу прямоугольником, который был гораздо меньше, чем любая из имеющихся в их распоряжении кроватей.

На спинке дивана лежал свернутый плед, а второй Стив достал из пуфика. Устроившись на полу, он снял ботинки и ремень — и Баки сделал тоже самое, устроившись по другую сторону раскинувшихся между ними подушек. Закончив, он поглядел на Стива — и тот махнул рукой, явно давая Баки возможность первому выбрать, куда лечь.

Баки лег поближе к дивану, укрываясь пледом со спинки, головой к кухне. Стив дождался, пока то устроится и полностью запакуется в плед, и тогда лег на ряд подушек, ближайших к двери, головой в противоположном направлении — валетом, словно они так много шептались и смеялись, что пришла чья-то мама и вот так их разделила. Словно они поссорились и один из них развернулся, чтобы спать головой к изножью кровати.

Баки отвернулся лицом к дивану и заснул, прислушиваясь отдаленному — примерно на два метра — дыханию Стива.

__

Баки проснулся от незабываемого запаха ног Стива прямо у себя под носом — так что раньше, чем вспомнить все остальное, он уже знал, что прошлым вечером они поругались. Приоткрыв один глаз, он обнаружил, что его левая рука лежит поверх икр Стива, крепко обхватывая ноги чуть повыше резинки носков — и этого было достаточно.

Он пошевелил пальцами ног, и не получив ответа, осторожно пошарил, пока не уперся прямо Стиву в горло.

Стив заворчал, но от ноги не отодвинулся, хотя и касаться его пока не касался. 

— Утро, Бак.

Судя по интонациям его голоса, все было… нормально. Он не звучал ни злым, ни встревоженным. Может, немного настороженным? Баки сделал глубокий вдох, втягивая запах ног Стива — дома, утра следующего дня — и попытался сообразить, что тут можно сказать или сделать. Хотелось под обжигающе-горячий душ, который, однако опоздал — на месяцы, года, десятилетия; и больше никогда не раздеваться. Что тоже было слишком поздно.

Таких ярких воспоминаний в голове больше не было, но ощущение все равно засело где-то глубоко в кишках, застряло в глотке — знание о том, что они заставили его делать. Что он заставил делать Стива. От неправильности этого понимания — и связанных с ним ощущений — хотелось вылезти из собственной кожи.

Баки сел, подтягивая колени к животу и обвивая их руками. Стив остался лежать плашмя, вытянувшись на подушках и разглядывать Баки.

— Прости, — наконец, тихо сказал Стив.

Баки пожал плечами, не в силах остановить Стива, сказать что извиняться не за что — даже если сам и понимал, что вины Стива тут никакой и нет. 

— Ты тоже, приятель.

Стив поморщился и сел немного в стороне, так что между ними все равно оставалось расстояние с вытянутую руку.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, глядя на Баки так настойчиво, будто если он на секунду отведет взгляд — Баки в тот же момент растает в воздухе. — И любое твое… желание, чтобы ты ни захотел, чтобы было дальше — только скажи.

Баки отвел взгляд от Стива, глянув поверх него, на диванные подушки, на себя — и только после этого снова на Стива. Во рту горчило от стыда, но Стив — последний, кто заслуживал, чтобы Баки на нем срывался. Напрягшись, он выдавил улыбку — и даже сам почувствовал, какой натянутой и притворной она вышла. 

— Думаешь, такое мне решать? По-моему, я только что прекрасно продемонстрировал, что ни хрена не понимаю, что вообще творю — или, что еще хуже, как разгребать последствия.

Стив наклонил голову. 

— Бак, ты хотел что-то попробовать — и идея оказалась плохой. Да, тебе понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что оно тебе не подходит — и почему. Это не означает, что то, чего ты хочешь — теперь не важно, даже если тебе и понадобилась какое-то время, чтобы понять, что же это такое, или вообще набраться храбрости и попробовать. Твои желания только в твоей и больше ни в чьей власти.

Баки потер глаза, чувствуя, как во рту истаивает горечь — как оно всегда и случалось перед обезоруживающе-искренней честностью Стива. Она ушла — не так много ему и оставив на сегодня. У него было расписание, он знал, какие на сегодня были планы, но… 

— Я не хочу сегодня готовиться к интервью, как тебе такое желание?

— О, — выдохнул Стив. Стало тихо и Баки почти физически ощущал, как в голове Стива мечутся мысли — от произошедшего вчера вечером, когда Стив сказал те жуткие слова, до того, что случится, если Баки сейчас уйдет и на него накинутся с практикой, с бесконечными бесцеремонными вопросами. — Да, знаешь что, думаю, смогу выбить тебе у босса на сегодня выходной от подобного рода дел.

Баки фыркнул, затем замер, что-то прикидывая. 

— И кто мой босс по подобным вопросам?

Стив пожал плечами: 

— Думаю… когда ты в роли Мстителя — то я и Тони, или… вообще вся команда? И ты сам по себе как Баки Барнс, технически пиар-служба работает на тебя. Так что если мы с тобой договоримся, что сегодня у тебя выходной — спорить, наверное, никто не станет.

— Не станет, — повторил за ним Баки, лишь с чуть более заметным нажимом. — Хорошо. Тогда я пойду и приму душ.

Стив кивнул, и сидел на полу, пока Баки не скрылся из видимости и слышимости.

__

Вымывшись так чисто, как только позволяли вода с мылом, и полностью одевшись, он чуть четче начал понимать то скребущее внутри чувство, что засело глубоко в груди. Когда Баки пришел на кухню, чтобы соорудить себе завтрак, то застал там Стива — перед ним стояла вылизанная до чистоты тарелка и он, нахмурившись, таращился в планшет.

Заметив Баки, он закрыл чтобы он там до этого не читал; хмурая гримаса тут же трансформировалось в ясное, немного встревоженное выражение. Баки отклонился от цели — набрать еды — и подошел к Стиву, облокотился о спинку его стула, даже не пытаясь вытащить свой. Стив замер, позволяя Баки обнять себя, вжаться лицом в шею и потереться лицом.

Только после этого Стив чуть расслабился, плечи его под руками Баки едва заметно опустились, и он откинул голову, упираясь Баки подбородок.

— Прости, Бак, — мягко сказал Стив. — Надо было мне…

Баки покачал головой. 

— Моя была идея, и она была плохая. Мне казалось, мы тут уже все прояснили.

— Да, но я же нашел информацию, думал, что понимаю, что делаю — а я не понимал. Хотя и должен был.

— Да? А что, есть книги про то, что делать если твоего парня большую часть столетия насиловали, пытали, промывали мозги и он все равно настолько ненормальный, что не может сообразить, что он по этому поводу чувствует?

— Ты не ненормальный, — тут же сказал Стив, и, наконец, поднял руку и коснулся Баки, перегнувшегося через его правое плечо. — Просто восстанавливаешься.

От его слов Баки напрягся еще сильнее, и свесив голову через плечо Стива, прижался лбом к его ключице. Он уже чертовски долго восстанавливался, и хотя Стив и словом не обмолвился, как хреново у него все это выходит, сам Баки только что довольно впечатляюще это продемонстрировал. 

— Я…ты, наверное, хочешь, чтобы я ушел из команды? Если я…

Стив тут же затряс головой, и перенес руку с плеча Баки ему на затылок. 

— Нет, и это мы тоже уже обсудили. Оно не… пока ты доверяешь моим приказам и суждениям на поле боя — все в порядке. Это все — только между нами, не… твоя компетентность в моих глазах нисколько не изменилась со вчерашнего дня, и я знаю, что если что-то пойдет не так, ты не будешь… это не будет проблемой. Хотя, если вдруг, если ты сам хочешь на какое-то время остаться в стороне — только скажи, просто скажи мне. Или Тони, или… просто не позволяй нам отправить тебя во что-то, чего мы не понимаем и что может обернуться для тебя проблемой.

Баки кивнул. 

— Я… постараюсь. Но что… это вот, между нами, а? Мы… потому что это не твоя вина, Стив! Не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня и думал, что это твоя вина, или…

Стив развернулся, с трудом, сопротивляясь весу распластавшегося по нему Баки, и Баки дал ему подняться и выпрямившись в руках Стива, обнял его. Стив держал его так крепко, словно через физическое присутствие пытался передать все то, что чувствовал к нему прямиком ему в кожу, и Баки так же крепко обнимал его в ответ, позволяя, снова и снова, каждой клеточкой впитывать каким уверенным и крепким был Стив — за них двоих, даже сейчас. Как же Баки боялся все это уничтожить.

— Для тебя я продолжу стараться, — сказал ему на ухо Стив. — Но если… если ты не хочешь, чтобы это было между нами — то я не позволю. Мы не позволим. Понял?

Баки кивнул и сжал его еще крепче. Вот и все, что ему нужно было знать. У него есть Стив — этого даже им у него не отнять. И пока у него есть Стив, вместе они справятся и со всем остальным.

__

Он собирался обсудить все это с Падфилдом. Он собирался, а возможно, просто должен был поговорить — помоги ему, в прямом смысле этого слова, Бог — с отцом Рошем. Но он лишь раз говорил об этом с другим живым человеком — и оно прошло так легко, что Баки снова хотелось обсудить все это только с ним, хотя бы ненадолго вернуться туда, где все было легко — даже если после вчерашней ночи ничто и никогда таковым больше не будет.

Баки послал смску Ваю и пошел в спортзал, чтобы как-то отвлечься, дожидаясь ответного звонка.

Когда телефон зазвонил, он сел прямо где был — на край беговой дорожки — нажимая “принять”.

— Привет, Барнс, — сказал Вай тем же ровным, нейтральным тоном, из-за которого Баки немедленно мысленно вернулся в его кабинет в Медкоме; в место и время, где он, не колеблясь, говорил о чем угодно, потому что не помнил, как от этого может быть больно. — Что там происходит?

— Я… — Баки замешкался — Вай больше не был его психотерапевтом, и Баки, готовый вывалить самые жуткие из случившихся с ним вещей прямо ему на голову, точно не был больше его заботой. — Можно мне… как другу… можно мне спросить кое о чем… плохом и косячном?

Последовала небольшая пауза, а затем Вай сказал: 

— Конечно. Спасибо, что сначала спросил, Барнс. Это плохое и косячное — что-то из того, о чем мы раньше говорили или что-то новое? 

— Я… когда мы говорили, я просто не понимал, насколько оно все плохо, — сказал Баки, выдавливая из себя слова — горло сдавило от нового приступа стыда, осознания невероятных размеров услуги, что он просит у Вая — выслушивать то, что он собирался рассказать. — Мы не… на самом деле, про это не говорили. Потому что ты спросил, беспокоит ли оно меня — и я сказал, что нет.

— А, — сказал Вай. — Ладно, тогда общую картину я понял. Давай рассказывай.

— Я… я просто… — Баки старался придумать, о чем же он хотел спросить, что он хотел, чтобы Вай объяснил ему. Он не мог вернуться к себе старому, тому, что всего этого не чувствовал, просто поговорив с Ваем, да Вай никогда особо и не пытался привести мозги Баки в порядок. Он учил Баки, как разбираться с тем, что «плохо», и присматривал, пока Баки через все это продирался. Теперь же, увязнув в этом по самую шею, он даже не знал, есть ли сторона, в которую можно идти.

— Они, — начал Баки, голос его тут же подвел. — Вай, когда я… когда Гидра… они насиловали меня. Много раз.

Последние несколько слов звучали как прерывистый шепот, но Баки знал, что Вай его услышал — на другом конце трубки тихо вздохнули.

— Да, — очень мягко сказал Вай. — Да, именно. Ты… теперь ты по-другому обо всем этом думаешь, чем тогда?

— Я чувствую это, — сказал Баки и тут же быстро покачал головой. — Не так, не физически, словно я… просто… то, что они со мной сделали, что они… у меня отняли. Даже когда не было больно, оно было… они отняли что-то такое, что я даже не знал, что оно у меня есть. Я не знал, что оно было хуже, по-другому хуже, всего остального, что они сделали, но… но теперь я понимаю и теперь… словно оно только что случилось, потому что теперь я это чувствую, и я не знаю как перестать. Я просто хочу, чтобы оно прекратилось!

— Что прекратилось? — спросил Вай и Баки отлично знал этот совершенно ровный тон. Может, с ним и правда что-то не так, но почему-то понимание того, что Вай видел во всем этом что-то опасное, дало ему столь необходимое чувство безопасности.

— Это ощущение. Это знание; чтобы все перестало меняться, потому что я был… был так чертовски близок к тому, чтобы все было хорошо, и вот теперь я… я просто хочу спрятаться под кроватью, хотя только вчера был в полном порядке. Пару дней назад я был на миссии с чертовыми Мстителями — а сегодня я и с людьми-то говорить не могу.

— Ну, со мной же ты говоришь, — заметил Вай. — И у тебя отлично получается, Барнс. Знаю, сейчас тебе не кажется, что отлично, но то, что ты только что смог описать, произнести вслух — просто небо и земля в сравнении с тем, каким ты был в последний раз, когда мы говорили. И уж точно другая вселенная по сравнению с тем, каким ты был на нашей первой встрече. И если ты смог что-то понять, и облечь это в слова — значит, ты сможешь разобраться, как с этим справиться.

— Да, понял, но что, — потребовал Баки, разочарование пробилось даже сквозь стыд и страдания. — Что я должен…

— Для начала поговори со своим терапевтом, — мягко сказал Вай. — Но начать с разговора с друзьями тоже можно, и я рад, что ты со мной связался. Но… хотя мы все тут это ненавидим признавать, с нашим-то подходом «поставил солдата на ноги и отправил обратно на поле боя», такие вот штуки, они не развиваются в каком-то одном направлении. Ты не можешь просто проделать путь в направлении «травма — выздоровление», вычеркнуть из списка дел и больше никогда к этому не возвращаться. У тебя будут хорошие дни — и будут плохие, и… то что сейчас, хоть оно и ощущается большим скачком назад — на самом деле, огромный прорыв вперед. Но все это — потому что ты сейчас в более подходящем тебе окружении, и мозг готов анализировать вещи, к которым ты раньше просто не был готов. Так что, думаю, просто дай себе на это время.

Баки тяжело, хрипло выдохнул, представив себе дни, недели — может даже месяцы жизни с этим чувством… жить по расписанию, день за днем, прятаться в месте, которое ему кажется безопасным и все это время, поставив жизнь на паузу, ждать, пока в голове не произойдет какая-то непонятная хрень.

— Я не хочу никакого времени, я просто хочу кончать без того, чтобы тащить в это Гидру!

Вай издал какой-то полузадушенный звук, и до Баки лишь через секунду дошло, что это было частично успешной попыткой замаскировать вырвавшийся испуганный смешок.

На секунду он был просто ошеломлен — Вай смеялся над ним, а затем Баки тоже рассмеялся, да так, что все тело затряслось и пару раз он вроде даже взвыл. Такой смех — он был даже не про то, что смешно, а про «я жив» и «я в этом дерьме не один». Он столько ржал вот так со Стивом, что и припомнить всех раз, наверное, не смог бы; именно за этот смех «Ревущие Коммандос» и заработали свое прозвище.

Солдат никогда не смеялся. Солдат, по большому счету, не замечал, жив ли он; и уж точно не радовался тому, что не был в одиночестве.

Через какое-то время он выдохся так, что наконец смог остановиться; он сидел, тяжело дыша и слушая, как так же тяжело дышит Вай на том конце провода.

— Ладно, — сказал Вай, — давай к твоей проблеме: предположу, что сейчас персонал Гидры при твоих попытках кончить не присутствует?

Баки фыркнул, давясь смешком, но смог выдавить: 

— Нет. Не так. Не…

Если бы пришлось, он мог бы рассказать о том, как они притворялись. О том, как Стив оделся как Рамлоу, принес в их гостиную шокер и приказал ему встать на колени.

— Ладно, — сказал Вай. — Значит… это только ты и Стив. И какие бы у тебя ни были трудности, какие бы проблемы не возникали… это уже не про них. А про тебя. Твоя травма — только твоя, твои шрамы — твои, как и воспоминания. Они это с тобой сделали — и это на них. Твоей вины тут нет. Но, понимаешь, теперь оно все равно твое. И тебе решать, как со всем этим справляться. Они больше не могут ни к чему тебя принудить и ничего за тебя решить. Теперь — только ты, сам. И ты решаешь, зная про травму и про шрамы, и то, что наверное, это ограничивает твои возможности. Но выбор — за тобой.

Баки уставился в стену, внезапно вспомнив, как Вай впервые сказал ему, что то, что с ним делали — это изнасилование. Это случилось после того, как он первый раз побывал под парализующим триггером, черт знает на сколько часов застряв в настоящем аду. Они видели, как сильно он напуган, даже если и не могли понять, почему. Он вспомнил, как Эксли сказал «Мы мучали тебя», и как ответил ему «Это был я. Я сам с собой это сделал».

— О, — сказал Баки, понимая, что им придется делать дальше. О чем ему придется попросить Стива. Потому что не важно, насколько плохо все прошло в прошлый раз, это — единственный способ попросить кого-то еще, не Стива, сделать Баки так больно, как ему того и нужно. — Понимаю. Да, Вай. Спасибо. В этом всем… есть смысл.

__

До конца дня Баки прикидывал, как рассказать Стиву о том, что ему нужно, но после того как они поужинали в тишине, Стив вышел из кухни и вернулся с двумя серебристыми предметами в руках.

Глазная следилка, что позволяла ему общаться с остальными, даже когда он не мог ни говорить, ни двигаться. Стив снова опередил его. 

— Даже если мы и не будем пытаться сделать что-то такое, — тихо сказал Стив. — Практика — единственный способ избавиться от триггера, Бак. Если… если это то, чего ты все еще хочешь.

Баки медленно кивнул — сама мысль о предложении Стива и то, о чем он собирался его попросить, словно землю из под ног выбивали. Потому что Стив же сказал «даже если мы не будем пытаться» — значит, попытки не исключались. 

— Ты…тебя оно до смерти пугает. Ты же ненавидишь меня таким видеть.

Стив кивнул и пожал плечами. 

— Я… хм. Думаю, все, что мы уже успели попробовать, для нас обоих было довольно непростым. Но так... мне не нужно причинять тебе боль, да? Я буду с тобой, но не… не буду одним из них. И когда ты в этой штуке, ты сможешь остановить меня в тот самый момент, когда плохого станет больше, чем хорошего.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Да, если… если ты со мной, то уже это… само по себе так же хорошо, как и положительный результат.

При таком раскладе, когда он будет под триггером, «они» будут мучать его. Его воспоминания, его прошлое, все те шрамы, что он носит в своей голове. Стив останется снаружи, в стороне, и ничего из этого не увидит. Он сможет касаться Баки, но ничего из этого не коснется Стива. И не важно, как много он помнит — прошлое Баки останется в прошлом; здесь, в настоящем, всякий раз как он проснется, Стив будет ждать его.

— Не... — Баки замолчал, не в силах оторвать взгляда от серебристого металла на раскрытой ладони Стива. — Давай не сегодня?

Стив выдохнул с легким облегчением. 

— Нет. Не сегодня.


	47. Chapter 47

Когда отец Рош пришел, чтобы выслушать исповедь, Стив тут же куда-то ретировался, к огромному облегчению Баки. Настроение, в котором пребывал Стив, не очень хорошо сочеталось с нервозностью пополам с затаенной надеждой, что чувствовал Баки; он вообще не особо понимал, в чем собрался исповедоваться, но в нем совершенно точно было что-то, с чем необходимо было примириться, и он знал, что так или иначе, отец Рош мог ему в этом помочь.

С другой стороны Стив…

— Он, э… — с извиняющимся видом скривился Баки. — Я уже просил его не устраивать с вами из-за меня споров, но…

Отец Рош усмехнулся. 

— Конечно, один из любимых католиками повод погордиться собой — прикусить язык и идти на службу. Гордиться — от слова гордыня, если уж мы говорим о богословском смысле.

Как смертный грех. Если предположить, что у Стива был хоть один — то именно этот.

— Но пока он не соберется мне врезать, я не собираюсь давать ему сдачи, — добавил отец Рош. — Чем бы он не был так расстроен, думаю, у него есть на то причина. Стивен известен своим даром убеждения, возможно, мне бы он тоже не помешал.

Баки покачал головой. 

— Он бесится потому что... ну, сначала он вышел из себя потому, что вы сказали, что я должен разрешить ему попробовать... ну если мы вообще решим заняться сексом и все такое. Ему не понравилось, что кто-то указывает мне, что я должен делать в постели.

Отец Рош фыркнул. 

— И это еще один повод для гордости настоящего католика — хотя в Священном Писании и есть некоторые довольно четкие указания по данному вопросу.

Баки осмелился на осторожную улыбку. 

— Да так и есть. На этот счет я его вроде успокоил. Но потом это, э… — Баки отвел глаза, заталкивая подальше гнев, нахлынувший при воспоминании этой ночи, что накатывал всякий раз, стоило ему вспомнить, что они с ним сделали. — все пошло не так, как ожидалось. Мы попробовали пару вещей, которые не сработали, а потом еще кое-что, и оно... Я... После до меня дошло, что это не то, чего я хочу. Из-за того, что все получилось, я почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем когда оно вообще не работало, и…

Он умолк, и отец Рош не поспешил ему на помощь. На занятиях с Ваем или Падфилдом, на допросах, такая тишина была бы попыткой заставить его говорить дальше. Но они сидели на диване — отец Рош сбоку от него, перед ними стояла полная, без двух уже съеденных, тарелка печенья, так что было полное ощущение, что они просто сидели вдвоем, в тишине.

Баки предположил, что спроси он — и отец Рош сказал был, что они оба ждут пока заговорит _Он_.

— Часто, — через некоторое время сказал отец Рош, — а по мнению многих теологов — это и вовсе непременное условие, половой акт — это что-то, что продолжается и после, приводя к каким-то результатам. Дети, конечно, тут самый главный пример — радость физического единения, приводящая к появлению новой жизни, которая сама по себе — повод для радости. Но между этим зарождением новой жизни и радостью — всегда есть место и работа, а часто — и боль.

Баки сидел, уставившись на свои руки, размышляя, а не попустит ли Стива, если сказать ему, что он зародил в Баки... а что? Лучшее понимание того, что именно с ним произошло? Что значит для него пережить все эти изнасилования?

— В вашем же случае, — медитативным голосом продолжил отец Рош, — как мне кажется, целью было разобраться, а чего же вы хотите — или, скорее, что же не работает. И вы, и только вы можете решить, стоила ли игра свеч, или вы могли бы найти тоже самое и другим путем, не платя такой высокой цены. Но, я надеюсь, это новое знание, эта возможность разделить открытие, как минимум еще сильнее сблизила вас со Стивеном.

Баки нахмурился; все было не совсем так, но в тоже время и неправильного в его словах тоже не было. Он постарался представить себе, а как бы оно было совсем без Стива. Он бы что, все еще искал способ, как сильнее шибануть себя шокером? Дрочил бы, рыдая от боли, под запись чьего-то голоса, дозволяющего ему кончить и, скорее всего, все еще держа все в секрете? Пропасть между ним и Стивом становилась бы все глубже, но то, о чем говорил отец Рош — оно было больше, чем попытка избежать этой пропасти.

— Если вы не чувствуете, что вас это сблизило, или вы в этом не уверены, — добавил отец Рош, — возможно, будет не совсем уместным указывать на другую истину, что идет рука об руку с актом созидания, а именно то, что секс сам по себе э... ориентирован на результат. В конце концов, это не что иное, как разделенное удовольствие.

Баки нахмурился, впервые за довольно продолжительное время посмотрев на отца Роша: 

— Это совсем…

Он замолчал, уставившись на мягкое, терпеливое выражение, застывшее на лице святого отца, вспоминая то, что он говорил в самом начале, защищая свой выбор. «Я просто хочу быть с ним — даже если это все, что нам осталось».

Несмотря на все свое беспокойство о Стиве, несмотря на все свои размышления — а справится ли Стив с тем, что Баки от него нужно — он даже не попытался помочь, да что там, даже не подумал о нуждах самого Стива. Все, как и сказал отец Рош — они оба были сосредоточены на нуждах Баки, а не на том, чтобы им было хорошо вдвоем. И лучшее, что пришло ему в голову — как Стив ухаживал за ним сразу после сцены с шокером, и... он внезапно подумал, что вряд ли Стив испытывал по этому поводу такие же теплые чувства, что и Баки.

И конечно, после того, что Баки наговорил прошлой ночью, откинул протянутую к нему руку, когда Стив пытался коснуться его — и орал о том, что Гидра делала с ним... конечно, Стиву и в голову не придет не то что начать, но даже попросить его о чем-то. Может, они и спали в одной постели прошлой ночью, все еще достаточно комфортно касаясь друг друга, но Стив больше никогда не намекнет, что хочет чего-то большего, чем это, до тех пор, пока Баки не вынет голову из задницы и не скажет прямым текстом, что он сам этого хочет. Не после того, как столь многое уже пошло не так.

Баки, наконец, посмотрел на отца Роша и криво улыбнулся. 

— Да, святой отец. Точно подмечено.

__

Пока Стив отсутствовал, болтаясь где-то с Сэмом, Баки провел следующий час или около того планируя, что же делать дальше.

Молчать о произошедшем, судя по всему, было плохой идеей — они и так потратили на это уймову тучу времени с момента возвращения Баки из Медкома, и это никуда их не привело. И, если Баки с порога начнет обвинять себя в том, что он не уделял Стиву достаточно внимания и теперь хочет это исправить, Стив конечно же вступит в спор. Баки голову сломал, как уговорить Стива трахнуть его или позволить взять в рот без предварительных долгих разговоров; таких, что им просто повезет, если они успеют добраться до чего-то интересного раньше, чем придет пора вставать к утренней службе.

Баки все еще не был уверен, что вынесет, если Стив будет сверху — или внутри него, сможет убедительно изобразить, что ему это нравится; сами мысли о чем-то таком вызывали тошноту, злость на себя и Стива, но особенно на всех тех, кто так его поимел. Не было ни единого варианта, при котором он смог бы удержать все это в себе во время процесса; а если он начнет, и Стив его поймает на притворстве, то это только сделает все еще хуже, снова.

Им нужно было что-то совсем другое. Что-то новое, отличное от того, что они делали до этого... они со Стивом, он с Гидрой — совсем другое.

И решение было совершенно очевидным. Раньше они со Стивом часто менялись, раньше-то у них обоих были работающие члены. Баки не хотел еще одного захода со ртом Стива на его члене — оно бы было слишком нежным и осторожным, и не привело бы их ни к чему, где бы они уже не побывали — а значит, оставался только один сценарий, в котором Баки трахал Стива.

Раньше Стиву такое нравилось. Когда он был мелким, то старался не подавать виду, как сильно он это любит; а потом, став огромным, закатывал глаза и не скрывал шока от того, насколько же это хорошо. Они не особо часто этим занимались — для Стива такой способ был гораздо более интенсивным, чем наоборот; да и времени особо не было. Баки готов был на чем угодно поклясться, что Стив по прежнему это обожает, и, со своей стороны, Баки по крайней мере получит удовольствие от того, как уносит Стива.

То, что его член не функционировал как надо — и, наверное, никогда уже не будет, во всяком случае, для такого рода задач — было препятствием; с другой стороны, он с тридцать седьмого знал как обращаться со Стивеном Роджерсом и его Чертовым Норовом, и это не считая Второй Мировой, которая сделала все возможное, чтобы им и двух часов подряд не удалось провести наедине. Он знал, как с этим справиться.

Едва представив себе такой способ — вместо того, другого, он почувствовал, как в животе закружили бабочки — обычное дело, когда доходило до планов заполучить Стива в свое распоряжение где-то в укромном месте на время, за которое можно успеть что-то больше, чем несколько поцелуев да взаимная дрочка. Даже понимание того, что сам он не кончит, не умаляло радостного возбуждения, а значит, он на правильном пути.

Для начала Баки проинспектировал ящик прикроватной тумбочки Стива, критически оценив полупустой тюбик со смазкой, что Стив использовал, чтобы трахнуть его. Что-то ему подсказывало, что потребуется… больше. В его комнате тоже была... вроде даже разных видов, упрятанная в тумбочку еще до того, как он переехал в Башню. Он пошел и посмотрел что там есть, прикинул количество и текстуру, и решил, что всего вместе как раз должно хватить для осуществления задуманного, да еще и с запасом — если вдруг случатся какие-то осечки.

А значит, смысла тянуть и не было.

Баки до секунды рассчитал время прибытия и ужина, и Стива; и старательно поддерживал рассказы Стива о Сэме, пока они не уничтожили половину еды. В конце концов, Стив осторожно спросил: 

— Как прошло со святым отцом?

— Хорошо, — легко ответил Баки, даже не потрудившись посмотреть на него. — Напустил тут благодати и подкинул мне парочку прям вот очень хороших идей к размышлению, так что я решил тебя сегодня трахнуть.

Боковым зрением — которое было более чем отличным — Баки наблюдал за Стивом, чтобы выбрать момент, когда тот как раз проглотил. Тем не менее, тот все равно ухитрился подавиться воздухом.

— Ну, в смысле, если ты в настроении, — жизнерадостным тоном добавил Баки, словно ничего такого и не услышал. Он подвигал блестящими пальцами левой руки, иллюстрируя, о каком именно настроении он толкует, и даже не потрудился спрятать улыбку; дразнить Стива, пока пытаешься получить то, что они оба хотят — всего лишь приятный бонус. — Не хочу на тебя давить, приятель. Просто подумал, что для разнообразия хочу чего-то, от чего мы оба получим удовольствие. И я все еще помню, как круто было, когда ты подо мной последних мозгов лишался. Плюс, я же знаю, как сильно ты любишь вот эту руку.

Стиву потребовалась пара секунд, но затем он, старательно подражая выбранному Баки нейтральному тону, сказал: 

— Вообще, это называется фистинг, Бак. Если собираешься использовать руку.

— О, правда что ли?

Вообще Баки это и так знал. Эндрюс постарался, чтобы он выучил все слова, которые в современном мире имели значение, далекое от знакомого ему, а так же те, которые вообще больше не использовались.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Да, это... ты хочешь это попробовать?

Теперь Баки посмотрел прямо на него — и вскинул бровь, а затем медленно, едва заметно улыбнулся полной надежды улыбкой, потому что Стив же не сказал «нет», даже не сказал «а ты уверен». 

— Да, приятель, думаю мы тут оба все правильно поняли.

Стив попытался глянуть на него, но только покраснел еще сильнее — невероятно милый румянец растекся по его щекам и верхушкам ушей, а нижняя губа, казалось, просто умоляла, чтобы кто-то ее прикусил. 

— Бак, ты…

— Я просто подумал, — сказал Баки. — Что так увлекся тем, чтобы кончить самому, что забыл, что тебе бы тоже не помешало. Забыл, что должен помнить и об этом тоже — самому-то тебе и дела нет до потребностей своего тела; да ни до чего, когда ты так занят, тревожась обо мне.

Стив тут же слегка напрягся. 

— Я не…

И какие бы возмущенные тирады не пришли ему на ум — он замолчал, просто замолчал, а потом и вовсе прикусил губу. Баки видел, как Стив мучительным усилием воли старается не ввязаться в спор просто ради спора. А значит, он и правда слушал его, а значит — Баки получит все, что запланировал.

— Ты же тоже хочешь?

Баки широко ухмыльнулся. 

— Да, Стив. Хочу. А ты?

Стив несколько секунд изучающе его рассматривал, а потом, наконец, углы его рта поползли вверх. 

— Да. Да, Бак. Хочу.

— Вот и ладненько, — Баки почувствовал, как его пробило дрожью — но без намека на страх или беспокойство. Он знал, что от всего этого получит, что почувствует, глядя на кончающего Стива. Может, это и не все на свете, но это то, чего он и правда хотел — и мог получить очень простым способом. — Примешь душ, пока я помою посуду?

— Я что, пахну как-то… — Стив тут же резко замолчал, видимо подумав, чем он пахнет и где — и его румянец стал еще ярче. — Да, без проблем. Отличный план.

__

Когда Стив вышел из ванной в солнечно-желтом полотенце (при обдумывании своего плана от них Баки отказался с самого начала — слишком маркие), небрежно намотанном на бедрах, Баки уже поджидал его, в окружении разномастных тюбиков смазки и двух синих полотенец из гостевой ванной.

— Ты же за ушами помыл, да? — спросил Баки, пока Стив подходил ближе; как только он заметил окруживший Баки арсенал тюбиков и уже стратегически развернутое поверх простыни полотенце, он покраснел еще сильнее.

— А у тебя что, какие-то планы и на мои уши имеются? — ответил Стив.

— Ну, учитывая, в какой позиции ты окажешься, мне, наверное, придется какое-то время разглядывать у тебя за ушами, пока буду заталкивать кулак в твою задницу, — ровным голосом сказал Баки.

Стив еще раз внимательно посмотрел на все пластиковые баночки, а потом, очень осторожно, на левую руку Баки — и только потом уже на его лицо. Баки растянул губы в широкой улыбке, наслаждаясь зрелищем расширяющихся зрачков Стива, и тем, как его румянец становится почти пунцовым.

Устоять было невозможно, и Баки поцеловал его — и за одним поцелуем последовал другой; это заставило Стива издавать все те звуки, которые говорили, что он уже сейчас, в самом начале, настолько возбужден и смущен, что практически на грани того, чтобы отбросить все условности. Если Баки позволит ему вести... что ж, в старые добрые времена, если Баки позволял вести Стиву вот в таком настроении, то оба они кончали, не успев толком раздеться. Теперь же, однако, подобное привело бы лишь к внезапному и не самому приятному затыку, когда Стив сообразил бы, что времена уже не те.

Баки разорвал поцелуй, легко отталкивая Стива и, скосив глаза, увидел, что его член уже набрал почти полную мощь. Отличный тайминг.

— На кровать, — велел Баки, дернув подбородком в нужном направлении.

Стив подхватился быстрее, чем когда либо действовал по приказам, приземляясь на локти и колени так, чтобы задница оказалась ровно над полотенцем. Он подтащил к лицу подушку, но зарываться в нее не стал.

Пока.

Баки приткнул тюбик со смазкой прямо рядом с правой ногой Стива, убеждаясь, что все именно так, как он и планировал, и затем устроился на коленях позади него. Он был полностью одет, отмечая, как Стива прошивает дрожью всякий раз, как джинса штанов проходится по обнаженной коже внутренней поверхности коленей и икр.

Баки одобрительно хмыкнул. Дрожь Стива перешла во вполне явное, едва заметное раскачивание, отчего его задница качалась тоже, словно Баки и так уже не пялился во все глаза на розовую впадину между его бледных ягодиц. Стив явно вымылся на совесть, от копчика и до яиц, и пах лишь мылом и чистой кожей.

Баки положил руку ему на бедро, фиксируя и успокаивая одновременно, а потом поцеловал в копчик, и в то место под складкой ягодиц. Стив замер под ним, как изваяние, явно стараясь не дергаться слишком сильно, но Баки не собирался начинать с чего-то такого.

— Приятель, дыши давай, я пока ничего страшного не делаю.

Стив тут же со свистом выдохнул, немного расслабляясь, раздвигая чуть шире колени и немного прогибаясь в спине. Баки покрыл легкими, едва ощутимыми поцелуями одну из его ягодиц, удерживая руки на бедрах, большими пальцами легко оглаживая яйца. Стив издал какой-то нетерпеливый вздох, целиком подаваясь в ласковые руки Баки.

— Эй, а рубашку ты снимать не собираешься? В какой-то момент тебе точно придется от нее избавиться.

Баки глянул вниз, на левую руку, уже обнаженную до локтя, прикидывая, насколько глубоко наденется сегодня на его кулак Стив. И, тем не менее, то, что Стив чувствовал себя достаточно вольготно, чтобы что-то тут требовать, было хорошим знаком.

— Приятель, твое желание для меня закон, — Баки поднялся на коленях и стряхнул с себя рубашку. — Больше скажу, насчет штанов тоже тебе решать.

— Снимай, — немедленно отозвался Стив, и Баки, фыркнув, стащил штаны с носками, и вернулся на свое место между раздвинутых ног Стива в одних трусах. Он прижался бедрами и икрами, вторая очертанию ног Стива, и наклонившись вперед, проложил дорожку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника, давая тому время насладиться прикосновением кожи к коже. Он чувствовал, как Стив от контакта расслабляется чуть сильнее, и почти с сожалением оторвался от него, тут же прижимаясь ртом к его копчику, и нежному местечку чуть пониже.

Почти.

Стив издал какой-то слабый звук, смесь изумления, радости и возбуждения, все в одном флаконе, как только язык Баки прошелся по его дырке, и Баки, ухмыльнувшись, сделал так еще раз — и еще, вылизывая и притираясь. Стив был чистым, как и обещал, и уже расслабленным, словно растянул себя немного пальцами в душе — просто чтобы убедиться, что внутри все тоже чисто, в этом Баки был на сто процентов уверен. Он не собирался возмущаться, что Стив бежит впереди паровоза; не сейчас, когда все это лишь значило, что обычно туго сжатое кольцо мышц немного расслаблено и становится все податливее под пальцами и языком Баки. Не сейчас, когда Стив такой возбужденный под его губами, издает все эти тихие сладкие звуки, пытаясь не извиваться в руках Баки, крепко сжимающих его за бедра.

— Ох, блядь, — выдохнул Стив, и Баки знал этот тон, знал каждой клеткой своего тела. Не думая, он потянулся левой рукой, находя член Стива, крепкий и обжигающе горячий, тесно прижавшийся к кубикам пресса.

— Блядь, — задохнулся Стив от прикосновения его руки, и Баки, ухмыльнувшись, продолжил гладить языком дырку, одновременно медленно, едва ощутимо двигая рукой по члену.

Стив продолжал ругаться, прижимаясь к губам Баки, толкаясь в уверенную, нежную хватку его руки. Совсем скоро он предпринял попытку насадиться Баки на язык, выскуливая его имя.

Баки сжал его член крепче — лишь самую малость, и поднес правую руку ко рту, прижимая палец именно туда, где вылизывал. В голове застучал обратный отсчет, словно он только что снял чеку с гранаты.

Бум! Стив толкнулся в его хватку и кончил, совершенно бесшумно, все его тело содрогнулось силой безмолвного оргазма, сжалось вокруг пальца и языка. Баки нежно провел его через сотрясающие вспышки, гладя и целуя, все медленнее и медленнее, пока Стив не захлебнулся прерывистым вздохом.

Теперь пришел через успокоиться и Баки, выжидая, пока Стив переведет дух, и когда все станет не таким сверхчувствительным. Много времени ему не потребовалось, хотя Баки готов был поклясться — Стив не успел восстановиться до конца, когда, повернувшись, сказал: 

— Слушай, если ты собрался засунуть в меня кулак, то для подготовки потребуется что-то побольше пальца.

За это Баки его укусил, коварно цапнув прямо за нежное место под ягодицей. Стив вскрикнул и дернулся, но тут же инстинктивно расслабился — его явно уже совсем отпустило.

— Терпение, — сказал Баки, снова коротко лизнув, так, что Стив захлебнулся вздохом. — Начну, как только буду готов.

— Когда ты будешь готов, не я? — потребовал ответа Стив, однако на этот раз он не попытался насадиться, вместо этого поудобнее устраиваясь в простынях. За это Баки лизнул его еще раз, подвигал внутри пальцем, ухмыляясь тому, какое сильное воздействие оказало на Стива такое простое движение.

— Если бы я верил, что ты хоть малейшее представление имеешь, что такое «быть готовым» — тогда да, — сказал Бак. — Но раз уж мы работаем с тем, что есть — придется тебе меня подождать.

Стив мелодраматично вздохнул, но тоже немного расслабился и опустив голову, весь отдался в возобновившиеся движения языка и пальца Баки внутри его тела. Но немного во всем этом потерялся. В мире, казалось, не осталось ничего, кроме тела Стива, звуков, что он издавал, едва заметной дрожи, прошивавшей его изнутри. Баки чувствовал — это разжигает что-то и внутри его собственного тела, что-то, что невозможно было насытить.

Тем не менее этот голод — он был тут, рядом, двигал его все дальше, заставлял пробовать все больше, чувствовать глубже. Он подхватил смазку и выдавил на металлические пальцы перед тем, как вставить два внутрь, легко скользнув в бархатное тепло тела Стива.

— Это она, — задохнулся Стив, но по тому, как дернулось его тело было ясно, что он и сам все понял, что он прекрасно знал, что там, внутри его тела.

— Ну, я же обещал? — Баки поджал пальцы, гладя стенки глубоко внутри, так что Стив застонал и подался в прикосновение. Баки продолжал в том же духе, проходясь, когда мог, языком, приступая, наконец, к тому чтобы как следует раскрыть Стива, дать им обоим то, что они оба так хотели. В чем так отчаянно нуждались.

Со следующим пальцем он добавил еще смазки, и Стив дрогнул и покачнулся, заставив Баки пересмотреть всю логистику. Ему в любом случае пришлось бы — он хотел видеть лицо Стива, когда они доберутся до самого интересного.

Вжав металлические пальцы в основание члена, Баки отстранился от задницы Стива и быстро оглядел открывшуюся картину. Пот усеивал покрасневшую — что было заметно даже со спины — кожу. Член его снова стоял, словно каменный — тут ничего удивительного — и руки комкали простыни. Баки задумчиво подвигал челюстью, с удивлением отмечая легкую болезненность, а значит все продолжалось уже дольше, чем он думал.

— Так, Стив, — мягко сказал Баки. — А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты лег на бок — можешь опуститься, только очень, очень медленно?

Смех Стива звучал чуть диковато, но кивнул он тут же, без раздумий и смущенья. 

— На какой?

Баки слегка толкнул его правой рукой, Стив повернулся к Баки лицом, хотя у него и перехватило дыхание. Баки оставил пальцы внутри, стараясь держать их абсолютно неподвижно относительно тела Стива, но угол внутри него все равно менялся.

Свернувшись на боку, Стив тут же посмотрел на Баки, его широко распахнутые глаза были черны от желания. Лицо пылало румянцем, а губы были искусаны до красноты, и Баки, не выдержав, снова поцеловал его. Для этого пришлось немного потянуться, удерживая пальцы где были, при этом накрывая губами рот Стива; тот сложился еще сильнее, помогая ему, и, за миг как их губы соприкоснулись, Баки почувствовал, как прерывисто он дышит.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, как охуительно ты красив? — пробормотал Баки. — Как бы я хотел…

— Пожалуйста, — прервал его Стив, так отчаянно желая того, что есть сейчас, что даже не желал слушать, как бы оно еще могло быть.

Баки усмехнулся прямо ему в рот и толкнул его обратно на кровать. 

— Отлично. Все что пожелаешь. Держи эту ногу на весу, м? И, если сможешь, постарайся не двинуть мне в горло, втрахиваясь в руку.

Стив что-то хмыкнул, наверное, означавшее согласие, или хотя бы то, что он понял и будет осторожен. Теперь Баки перешел к настоящим действиям, смазав мизинец и потихоньку протолкнув его через уже распятую на пальцах дырку, вынуждая все эти супер-сильные мышцы принять и его. Казалось, что ничего не выйдет — пока палец вдруг не скользнул внутрь, издав непристойный, мокрый звук — в тело Стива, которое, казалось, просто не могло не поддаться такому мягкому, естественному вторжению.

Стив всхлипнул, дернул бедрами и снова кончил; член его содрогнулся, даже не получив ни единого прикосновения, где-то там, в тени поднятой и удерживаемой на весу ноги. Баки наклонился, языком ловя горьковатый вкус, а затем обнял губами головку. Он двинул пальцами — всеми четырьмя, господи боже, — так медленно, как только мог, пока Стив, все еще кончая, сжимался вокруг них. Баки чувствовал каждое сокращение, каждое биение пульса, и то, как прерывисто дышал Стив, как его дыхание переходит в рваные всхлипы, когда оргазм, наконец, закончился.

Баки склонил голову на бок, наслаждаясь открывшимся зрелищем. Если он сейчас пошевелит рукой — будет только хуже, поэтому он держал пальцы неподвижно, дожидаясь, пока болезненное выражение уйдет с лица Стива. Распахнув глаза, Стив выглядел озадаченным: то ли пьяный, то ли лишившийся половины рассудка. Баки глядел на него, не отрываясь, еще мгновение; наслаждаясь зрелищем, в то время как Стив явно упивался тем, что позволял это видеть, позволял разделить.

Баки тяжело сглотнул, одергивая себя и напоминая, что во всем этом именно ему положено сохранить холодную рассудительность. 

— Еще?

— Еще, — согласился Стив, а затем, легко рассмеявшись, добавил: 

— Зеленый, зеленый, давай.

За это Баки подумал было укусить его еще раз, но вместо этого наклонил голову и втянул его полуопавший член в рот. Тело Стива тут же дернулось, и он испуганно вскрикнул, снова напрягаясь вокруг пальцев Баки.

— Ладно, ладно, прекрати, черт побери, — задохнулся Стив. — Просто выеби меня, Бак, давай... выбери уже что-то одно, я... я не могу…

Баки отстранился, тут же целуя Стива в живот и бедра, вознаграждая за слова, которые, Баки и подумать не мог, что тот вообще знал. Затем он выпрямился, пытаясь сообразить, где же смазка. Он добавил еще — эта была более густой — покрывая и без того блестящий металл руки, и принялся двигать ею, наружу и внутрь, крутящими движениями, из-за которых металлические костяшки снова и снова скользили по розовым краям дырки.

Стив издавал какие-то звуки, смысла которых Баки не мог понять — боль, удовольствие, упрямство и, наверное, просто слишком много всего. Ощущения смешивались вместе с движением, что скручивало позвоночник, подводило живот и рассыпалось искрами по коже Баки.

— О, — выдохнул Стив, — о, я могу... сейчас, сейчас, Бак, давай, я чувствую это, я смогу принять…

Баки толкнул вперед, чувствуя, как тело Стива поддается под натиском безжалостного, неумолимого металла, как самая широкая часть ладони левой руки входит внутрь. Стив дышал часто и неглубоко, громкие выдохи через секунду превратились в:

— Да, да, да, давай…

Баки был тем, кто остановился — просто замер, уставившись на то место, где его ладонь — кулак Гидры — исчезла в теле Стива, растянувшемся, впустившем его. Он чувствовал жар тела, какой он внутри мягкий, какие сильные даже эти, невидимые никому мышцы, то, как — он готов поклясться что чувствует это — бился пульс Стива на кончиках его пальцев. Он был внутри Стива, его сама худшая часть вошла в него, и Стив все еще хотел больше, хотел его целиком. Баки не думал, что даже членом он почувствовал бы это сильнее — в голове его что-то закоротило и перед глазами стало светло.

Большой палец так и остался снаружи, рассеянно гладя Стива под яйцами — и словно со стороны он увидел, как правая рука словно сама собой льет еще больше смазки. Он смотрел, как поджимается большой палец, смутно слышал, как подбадривая, набрал побольше воздуха в грудь Стив, и, слегка вытянув руку, чтобы удалось пристроить большой палец, он снова толкнулся, ровно и медленно.

Нога Стива дрогнула, но он поймал ее рукой, а другой, растянувшись под невозможным углом, потянулся к Баки, цепляясь за правую руку до тех пор, пока Баки не поймал его ладонь и не сжал своей, удерживая на месте. Он продолжал проталкивать другую руку, глубже, глубже, пока она не вошла по запястье, оказавшись целиком внутри. Правая рука Стива стиснула его почти так же крепко, и Баки уронил голову, задохнувшись от ощущений.

Каким-то далеким уголком сознания он понимал, что для Стива все это, наверное, ощущается невероятно интенсивным, но для него, чей член оставался все таким же бесполезно обмякшим, в этом не должно было быть никакого смысла — вот только отдышаться почему-то не получалось. Все, что он когда-либо делал этой рукой промелькнуло перед глазами, все ужасы перекрылись тем, что он только что сделал. Он мог бы буквально разорвать Стива на части, он мог бы…

Он чуть наклонил ладонь вниз, едва ощутимо покрутил основанием ладони — и Стив низко застонал, хватка его на правой руке Баки то усиливалась то ослабевала. Баки потянул их сцепленные руки вниз — пока не понял, что не может делать все это одновременно, и тогда он выпростал руку из ладони Стива и положил ему между бедер.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Стив. — Я... Бак, я не могу…

— Можешь, — сообщил ему Баки, и рука его нежно обхватила лишь наполовину вставший член Стива. Он понял вдруг, что говорит очень тихо, словно они в каком-то священном месте, но никаких колебаний он себе не позволил — сейчас Стиву была нужна вся его уверенность, а ему нужно было, чтобы Стиву было хорошо. — Ты справишься, приятель, ты кончишь, пока я тебя ебу. Кончишь?

Стив опустил руку, накрывая ладонь Баки, и застонал, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Тогда давай. Давай, заставь меня кончить. О…

Баки начал двигать обеими руками, трахая Стива металлической и гладя другой. Почти сразу у Стива полностью встал, глаза его, блестящие и яркие, казалось, утратили всякое выражение — он без остатка потерялся в ощущениях. Все правильно. Он принадлежал Баки. Баки не позволил бы ему потеряться по-настоящему, и уж точно не надолго. Ему просто было нужно дать Стиву вот это ощущение, дать ему кончить за них обоих.

Стив двигался короткими рывками, начиная и останавливаясь, пытаясь дернуться — и натыкаясь на несокрушимую мощь металлической руки внутри себя, что двигалась ровно, словно поршень. Нога Стива снова начала заваливаться, но Баки подхватил ее плечом, устраивая поудобнее, и Стив, освободив руку, прижал ее к щеке Баки, скользнул выше, пытаясь набрать пригоршню волос, слишком коротких чтобы взлохматить.

Баки двигался, продолжая втрахивать в него одну руку и гладить другой, неумолимо и непрестанно, пока рваные всхлипы Стива не перешли в нарастающую волну стонов, что поднималась все выше и выше. На самом гребне этой волны Стив почти что вскрикнул, член его дернулся между их переплетенными руками, а задница сжалась вокруг руки и запястья. Баки поднял голову и поцеловал бедро, перекинутое через плечо, успокаивая и нежа, до тех пор, пока Стив не обмяк, и, вероятно, не потерял сознание, судя по тому, как слабо и беспорядочно трепетали его веки.

Баки смотрел на него, смотрел до тех пор, пока его собственный голод не переплавился в нежность — за то, насколько полно отдался ему Стив. Он попытался тихонько потянуть наружу левую руку, что тут же вызвало недовольный звук со стороны Стива.

Баки рассмеялся — и звук вышел хриплым, словно это он сам кричал. 

— Прости, приятель. Не могу же я просто оставить ее там на всю ночь.

Стив провел рукой по лицу и кивнул, так и не убрав ее, и Баки высвободил кисть — так нежно, настолько нежно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Стив не издал и звука, но пока Баки не вынул руку, он вообще не дышал. Он задушено выдохнул — и только тогда Баки посмотрел на левую руку — он смотрел долго и внимательно, но не нашел никаких тревожащих пятен крови. Он вытер руку о второе полотенце, а потом обтер Стива так, чтобы они могли дойти до душа. Проделывая все эти исключительно прозаические манипуляции, он не мог сдержать широченной улыбки, чувствуя неудержимое желание петь и танцевать — хотя, конечно, ничего подобного он делать не собирался — ничего, что могло бы побеспокоить Стива.

Закончив, Баки отшвырнул полотенце, а затем, выбравшись из-под ноги Стива, устроился так, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Стив смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, хотя зрачок по прежнему и перекрывал почти всю радужку. Он закинул ногу поверх Баки, а Баки устроил металлическую руку у него на пояснице, тоже стараясь быть как можно ближе.

Стив улыбался — не такой широкой, словно обдолбанной улыбкой, как Баки, но скорее сонной, усталой и странно совершенной после учиненного ими разврата. Баки отчаянно хотелось поцеловать его — ничего такого, просто невинное касание губ, ему хотелось, чтобы эта физическая связь, это единение, продлились как можно дольше. Как же было хорошо, как правильно — быть там, глубоко внутри Стива, словно они двое стали единым, неразделимым целым. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это никогда не закончились.

— Ты в порядке? — через какое-то время пробормотал Стив. — Это было… тебе понравилось делать со мной такое?

Баки мягко рассмеялся, думая о том, какая бездна пролегла между всем этим и тем, что со Стивом или без он пытался сделать, чтобы кончить, весь прошлый месяц. 

— Понравилось, приятель, уж поверь. Мне сейчас просто зашибись.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Стив, прижимаясь к нему, довольный и расслабленный, каким бывал только если оттрахать его до полубессознательного состояния. — Значит, так и будем по очереди, да?

Баки подумал о том, что по его просьбе сделал для него Стив — и тут же усилием воли выкинул из головы, прижимаясь еще теснее. Сейчас он не хотел ничего — только этого: близости, тепла и удовлетворенности, Стива, согревающего его отраженным сиянием их общего удовольствия. 

— Да, ну вообще-то со своей очередью я еще не закончил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец Третьего Акта


	48. Chapter 48

На следующее утро всю службу Баки вспоминал десятки, если не сотни, воскресений, проведенных именно так — в попытках даже случайно не встретиться глазами со Стивом Роджерсом — потому что иначе любой из них мог бы начать истерически ржать по поводу последней «шалости». Они с Стивом просидели бок-о-бок всю службу; и может им и удалось бы выбраться оттуда без происшествий, не взбреди Баки в голову подойти к отцу Рошу — пожать руку, прежде чем, по уже сложившейся привычке, смыться через заднюю дверь.

— Спасибо, святой отец, — начал Баки, — за…

Стоявший рядом с ним Стив, видимо, подобного вынести был не в силах, так что отвернулся — но недостаточно быстро чтобы скрыть алый румянец; и Баки, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся так широко, что немного улыбки досталось и святому отцу.

— Вижу, вам обоим это пошло на пользу, — сказал отец Рош, и Стив тут же издал несколько полузадушенных звуков — таких, что случись это в стародавние времена, Баки уже бы места не находил, беспокоясь о его здоровье.

Но так как слова отца Роша были чистой правдой, то Баки кивнул, пытаясь перевести ухмылку во что-то более подобающее ситуации, а потом повернулся к Стиву, и старательно постучав ему по спине, увел прочь.

Едва добравшись до машины, они оба, не сговариваясь, начали ржать; и на то, чтобы успокоиться, времени ушло немало — Стив пытался возмущаться, заставляя Баки заходиться в новых приступах хохота. Отсмеявшись, они устроились, привалившись друг к другу, и откинувшись на сиденье. Баки смотрел в окно, но все равно время от времени ловил улыбки Стива, отраженные в стекле. Казалась, та ночь все не кончалась, между ними все было так хорошо и легко и, наверное, он был бы готов навсегда остаться просто вот в этом, смирившись со всем остальным — словно оно могло длиться вечность.

Когда они добрались домой, телефон Баки звякнул входящим сообщением, и он, ухмыльнувшись, вытащил трубку, ожидая увидеть сообщение от Эндрюса или Дункана, и прикидывая, какими бы смайликами передать то, что он сейчас чувствовал.

Оказалось, что сообщение не от одного из его парней. Оно было от Китти.

За все это время Баки успел обменяться с ней парой-другой смс, составленных так же тщательно, как и его электронные письма. Она написала ему сразу после его миссии со Мстителями, спрашивала в порядке ли он, и он успел ответить, что да, конечно, еще до того, как Стив вернулся домой, а потом…

Ну, с тех пор она больше не писала.

«Привет, дядя Баки! Было бы здорово пообщаться с тобой в ближайшее время. Позвони или приходи в гости. У меня масса свободного времени, так что дай знать, когда у тебя выдастся минутка».

Предложение казалось совершенно разумным — Китти часть его семьи, и он подумал, что и сам был бы не прочь с ней пообщаться. И раз она вот так спрашивала, наверное, у нее была какая-то причина поговорить с ним — может, ее журналисты доставали, или что-то в этом роде, так что, само собой, он не мог ответить отказом.

Пока его пальцы набирали ответ — слова, а не смайлики — он не мог перестать улыбаться. Он замер, внезапно сообразив, что и сам не знает, когда бы мог с ней повидаться. На эту неделю у него не было расписания — да ему, честно говоря, даже думать не хотелось, как бы оно выглядело, если бы и было. Он понятия не имел, что ожидало его снаружи от этого радостного сияния, в котором они со Стивом пребывали с прошлой ночи.

Вернут ли его к тренировкам с Мстителями? Будет ли он готовиться с пиарщиками к интервью? Стоит ли ему снова завести в расписании блок «Снятие триггера» или теперь название должно быть другим, что-то вроде «Попытка подрочить»?

— Бак? — мягко позвал Стив. — Что-то не так?

Баки разом накрыло паникой и мертвенным спокойствием, словно его мозг пытался одновременно запустить две совершенно разные реакции в ответ на одну и ту же проблему, что встала перед ним на этой неделе — и, возможно, продлится до конца жизни — зияющая пустота и полная непредсказуемость, поджидающие впереди.

Он покачал головой, но вслух не мог вымолвить и слова. Все было так. Китти тоже в порядке. Она же в порядке? Что если…

Он наклонил телефон к Стиву, усилием воли заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза, вместо того чтобы снова и снова перечитывать сообщение. На лбу Стива от усиленных размышлений тут же собрались складки, а тревога, появившаяся в глазах, не рассеялась даже когда он перевел взгляд с экрана на Баки. Он еще пару мгновений посмотрел на него, а потом спросил: 

— Не знаешь, как ответить?

Баки резко кивнул. Голос Стива звучал ровно и размеренно — как обычно.

Стив накрыл его руки своими ладонями и выражение у него на лице стало мягче, губы растянулись в кривую улыбку. 

— Ну ничего себе. Баки Барнс не знает, что ответить леди. Хочешь, я попробую?

Баки неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ — скорее за тепло рук, чем за плоскую шутку. Эта версия Баки Барнса десятилетиями не знала, как разговаривать с леди; если бы ему не удалось прибрать Стива к рукам задолго до этого, куковал бы сейчас один-одинешенек.

Стив вскинул брови и Баки вспомнил, что он же что-то спрашивал. Так что Баки кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Стив, чуть меняя позицию рук, обнимающих ладони Баки, так, чтобы большие пальцы приходились на экран телефона. — Как насчет… Хочу повидаться, но пока не знаю, как с расписанием.

От заветного слова — расписание — Баки дернулся и ладони Стива нежно сжали его.

— Да или нет, Бак?

Баки резко кивнул, и просто смотрел, как Стив набирает сообщение, добавляя в конце «сообщу сразу, как станет яснее». 

— Нормально?

Баки поднял большой палец и нажал «отправить».

__

До самого их дома Стив больше ничего не сказал, лишь предложил Баки помочь ему с приготовлением достойного воскресного дня завтрака — яйца с беконом, ломти поджаренного хлеба. В процессе приготовления тревоги Баки несколько приутихли: сейчас-то задача была простая и понятная — делать все порядку и в выверенное время, добавляя новые и новые тарелки на стол. Да, он по прежнему не знал, что ждет его на следующей неделе, но хотя бы в ближайшие двадцать минут проблемы решались по мере возникновения.

За столом он устроился рядом со Стивом — его надежность вместе с сытной едой тут же дали нудное чувство комфорта. Полный желудок тянул к земле тяжелым якорем, удерживая в здесь и сейчас. Отвалившись от пустой тарелки, он вздохнул с облегчением, хотя ни одна из его проблем и не была решена. С другой стороны — ну а что плохого-то случилось? Он просто получил сообщение от Китти.

Стив собрал за ними тарелки, и, опустив тяжелую руку Баки на плечо, дал понять, что тот может оставаться где сидел. Баки все равно развернулся посмотреть — если Стив решил помыть посуду, Баки к нему присоединится, это уж точно поможет больше, чем праздное сидение — но Стив просто составил тарелки на разделочный стол и принялся рыться в ящике. Баки откинулся на стуле, задрав голову к потолку и стараясь вообще ни о чем не думать.

Не будет он паниковать только потому, что в его жизни больше не было расписания. Все равно оно ничего не меняло. Следующая неделя все равно случится — и неделя после нее, и еще одна, и все огромное будущее будет тащить его вперед к... чему?

Стив сел обратно, рядом с ним, разом выдергивая из размышлений обратно к реальности. Он положил на стол перед ним блокнот, вместе с линейкой и парочкой остро заточенных карандашей.

— Итак, — сказал Стив, игриво толкнув Баки плечом. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе, приятель, не помешает расписание, а?

Мгновение Баки смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляда, а потом обратил все свое внимание на то, что лежало перед ним — он вырвал лист из блокнота и принялся набрасывать основные контуры, пока Стив просто тихо сидел рядом. Начав, продолжать оказалось не так и сложно — кое-какие встречи уже были намечены, например с Падфилдом в понедельник, да и свои предположения по поводу еще нескольких он мог бы легко вписать. Тренировки и приемы пищи до конца недели — вообще проще всего.

Баки так погрузился в рисование блоков и вписывание в них запланированных и возможных дел, что едва осознавал, что все еще сидящий рядом Стив что-то увлеченно печатал в телефоне.

Когда Баки закончил, Стив, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, сказал: 

— Тони хочет покопаться с источником энергии в твоей руке... говорит, часов в двенадцать во вторник — найдешь ему местечко? И пиарщики горят желанием заполучить тебя днем настолько, насколько ты вообще готов, но не больше двух часов за раз. И если ты хочешь попрактиковаться на стрельбище, у нас будет общая практика, всей командой, в четверг, ближе к вечеру.

— О, — сказал Баки, сильнее сжимая карандаш и все еще не решаясь посмотреть на Стива. Отлично. Теперь у него была вся неделя — а больше пока и беспокоиться не о чем. — Ладно, значит…

Он как раз начал записывать данные в блоки, когда Стив кивнул где-то на периферии. 

— Мне бы еще доктору Эрнандес позвонить, — пробормотал Баки, после того, как его неделя стала выглядеть вполне прилично. — Рассказать, как прошло на прошлой неделе, с седативом и…

— А, да, и нам же наверное еще несколько доз понадобится, м? — спросил Стив, чуть сильнее прижимаясь к плечу Баки. — Когда бы мы еще могли попробовать? Может... во вторник вечером?

Скоро — но не слишком; он успеет привыкнуть к мысли, но не известись от ожидания. Баки кивнул и нарисовал еще один блок, назвав его, после некоторого колебания, «Триггер: Стив».

Стив выдохнул — не тяжело, но с некоторым облегчением, а потом, склонив голову и демонстративно изучив расписание, добавил: 

— Значит, пробуем. А когда ты хочешь пообщаться с Китти?

Баки посмотрел на несколько незаполненных пока блоков в расписании — было их совсем немного, и потянулся к телефону.

__

Покончив с заполнением расписания, перекусив со Стивом под просмотр фильма, Баки отправился на стрельбище — и там уже был Клинт, работал за дальней стойкой. По контрасту с прошлым разом, когда Баки видел его после миссии, Клинт, едва завидев его, заулыбался и вышел из стойки. 

— Привет, чувак. Хочешь попробовать что-то новенькое? Дать мне надрать тебе задницу?

Звучало... более чем интересно. Что, как не бесцельная стрельба, позволит позабыть обо всех тяготах мира, хотя бы на время.

— Конечно, — сказал Баки. — Вдруг занесет нелегкая в доисторические времена — а я уже все умею.

Клинт ткнул в него стрелой, зажатой между двумя пальцами: 

— Думаешь, смешной такой — а вот и нет. Давай, там в шкафах что посередине стоит несколько луков, возьми какой глянется. С натягиванием тетивы у тебя проблем не будет, но надень-ка перчатку, если думаешь и правой рукой пробовать.

Баки взял кожаную перчатку из собственного шкафчика, а потом открыл один из общих и обнаружил там целый ассортимент из луков в разной кондиции. Было несколько уже натянутых, навороченных квадратных штук с тетивой, натянутой рядами и эксцентриками. Было несколько ненатянутых, простых, и выглядящих простыми. Баки погладил пальцами парочку таких, до тех пор, пока рука не выбрала нужное древко. На винтовку было не особо похоже, но ощущалось все равно правильно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Клинт, оказываясь ближе, чем ожидал Баки, как раз вытаскивающий лук из стойки. Клинт потянулся к ящику рядом с ним, и покопавшись, достал небольшой пакет с тетивой, а затем схватил что-то, похожее на скакалку с небольшими резиновыми кольцами по обоим концам. 

— Шаг первый: собрать оружие, увязав веревку на палку — и ничего при этом не сломать.

— Бартон, какого хрена, — возмутился Баки, наблюдая, как тот ловко собирает и натягивает лук, закрепляя тетиву — но тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся.

Час спустя он порвал левой рукой три тетивы, и на третьей еще и разбил защитные очки, которые его заставил надеть Бартон после гибели первых двух — все это время Бартон лишь беспомощно ржал.

Проведя рукой по лицу и убедившись, что ни одна из оборванных тетив не нанесла видимого ущерба, Баки сказал: 

— Я же могу поменять руку, м? И натягивать, как ты, левой?

Клинт издал победный клич, но покачал головой, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Нечасто я такое говорю, но давай передохнем от лука. И, пока никто не пострадал, просто постреляем из винтовок?

Баки тяжело вздохнул, но вернул Клинту лук с порванной тетивой, и пошел доставать Эс-19. Клинт, все еще время от времени тихонько хихикая, разобрал свой собственный лук, убрал его и достал такую же винтовку, хотя Баки и заметил, что ее приклад и прицел были подогнаны под Клинта.

Они устроились за соседними стойками, устанавливая цели на одинаково далекое расстояние; надели защитные наушники. Клинт похмыкал еще, заставив улыбнуться и Баки, а затем перевел дух — и наконец, стало тихо, не считая приглушенных выстрелов, когда они, собственно, приступили к стрельбе.

Баки погрузился в какое-то приятное состояние умиротворения — не просто механическая пустота повторений, когда все, на что он отвлекался — глянуть лишний раз на мишени Клинта, но еще и что-то... успокаивающее. Какое-то довольство. Наверное, доведись ему провести время на стрельбище с Эндрюсом и Дунканом, оно ощущалось примерно так же — если бы они дали ему в руки винтовку. Ну или если бы он хотя бы не тыкал ею в одного из них, что, по сути, было тем же самым.

Клинт ни разу не промазал — так же, как и Баки, несмотря на отчаянные усилия двигающихся во все стороны мишеней. Расстреляв по несколько магазинов, они взяли перерыв — наполнить по новой магазины патронами и дать винтовкам остыть, а мишеням перегруппироваться.

— Только давай на этот раз с ветром, — сказал Клинт, даже не выглянув из своей стойки, откуда доносились негромкие звуки перезаряжаемого оружия. — Может, добавить еще мокрого снежка в лицо.

— Или солнце, — одобрительно сказал Баки. — Чтобы прямо в чертов прицел било, я, блин, даже приблизительно не скажу, сколько раз мне приходилось стрелять именно в таких условиях.

— Ха! Да уж, открытое стрельбище было бы очень кстати — но, блин, потребуется дохрена места, чтобы сделать все как надо, да чтобы еще и гражданские под ногами не путались.

Баки, соглашаясь, кивнул. 

— Тони тут недавно сказал, что купил какое-то здание, из которого хочет нам штаб-квартиру устроить, и что оно не посреди Манхеттена.

— О, было бы круто, — сказал Клинт. — А ты когда-нибудь думал, чтобы свалить? Ну, вы со Стивом, когда-нибудь думали, чтобы найти себе отдельное жилье?

Баки закрыл глаза, стараясь отогнать все мысли об этом «когда-нибудь» — белых, незаполненных квадратах в его расписании. Вместо этого он сфокусировался на том, чтобы ответить на фактический вопрос, последовательно вспоминая все те каморки в многоквартирных домах, что они в разное время делили со Стивом.

— Мы жили в нескольких, до войны. Не думаю, что мы потянем такое сами, даже если... — Баки замолчал, не желая вдаваться в подробности того, насколько он был готов жить где-то помимо безопасного дома, полного Мстителей — или насколько сама такая идея ужасала его... что когда-нибудь ему же станет совсем хорошо — и что тогда?

— М, да, — сказал Клинт. — Сейчас-то точно. Да и куда спешить-то, да? Но, в конце концов — это всего лишь работа. И когда-то придет время вернуться с работы домой. Ну, не сегодня и не завтра, но…

Голос Клинта звучал чертовски уверенно для кого-то, кто, как знал Баки, тоже жил в Башне. И, наверное, впервые он задумался: а куда свалил Клинт после миссии, когда его не было несколько дней — кто его там ждал; с другой стороны, Баки и сам понимал, что он прав — даже если и не готов был прямо сейчас обо всем этом думать.

Что бы тут было первым шагом? Пофантазировать, как оно может быть? Делали же они такое со Стивом с их сексуальными забавами. Баки попытался представить себе что-то такое — какое-то абстрактно безопасное место — и понял, что пока не готов.

— Стив никого не бросит, не пока он хоть кому-то нужен. Наверное, планирует помереть, сражаясь, — Баки обдумал свои слова и добавил. — Опять.

Клинт фыркнул. 

— Похоже, ты тот парень, что нужен ему для баланса, а? Я знаю, ты едва в себя пришел, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы оно всегда так было? Хочешь, наверное, я не знаю… Где-то обустроиться? Или просто попутешествовать туда, где интересно, а только пришельцы нападают.

Баки покачал головой. Он вспомнил, как во время одной из встреч с полковником Гриффином во время подготовки к суду, тот высказал идею, что Баки мог бы остаться в армии, простым старшим офицером, завести себе домик неподалеку от базы и жить там со Стивом. Насколько бы его хватило? Десять лет? Двадцать? Он уже выбрал весь стаж, которой только можно себе вообразить. Ушел бы он в какой-то момент в отставку? Черт побери, да будет ли он вообще стареть?

Мысли его побежали дальше, к тому моменту, когда Стив поймал его на парапете Гранд-Каньона. Как Стив спросил, помнит ли он их разговоры про это место. Нравится ли ему вид.

Он все еще не очень четко помнил, чтобы они говорили про это место — уж точно не в деталях, но знал, что раньше они со Стивом часто трепались о подобных вещах. «Когда мы вырастем», «когда разбогатеем» и «когда оно все закончится». Теперь они были взрослыми, невероятно богатыми по их тогдашним, довоенным стандартам, но... когда оно все закончится? Когда, наконец, наступит время для всех их многочисленных планов — их, невинных пацанов, даже посреди страшной войны? Когда он достаточно восстановится, когда будет достаточно безопасно — когда весь мир, наконец, станет таким местом, где им со Стивом найдется уголок?

Это не война, сказал Стив, когда объяснял Баки сам концепт работы в команде. Просто такой мир. Но почему Стив вечно должен тащить его на своих плечах?

Из них двоих только Стив был «здоровым», но смотрел ли он вперед? Видел ли там что-то? Представлял себе что-то, помимо расписания на неделю? И, если нет, какого хрена Баки должен был делать это за них обоих?

— Может быть, — наконец, ответил Баки.

Мишени вспыхнули зеленым, а значит снова какое-то время можно было думать лишь о том, чтобы попадать в цель.

__

Позже, практикуясь в одном из общих залов для спаррингов со Стивом — очень важная тренировка, которую, про себя, он всегда называл «прыжками вокруг щита», слова Клинта все еще стояли у него в голове.

Потому что башка пустая и мозгов там кот наплакал, тут же подсказал услужливый, чем-то похожий на Стивов голос; но эта пустота лишь заставляла его снова и снова думать о Гранд-Каньоне. Может, у Стива и был для него ответ получше, может, у Стива и на это был план.

— Ты знаешь, где отсиживается Клинт, когда сваливает отсюда? — спросил Баки, как только Стив закончил очередной бросок. Они оба стояли, неподвижно замерев, наблюдая как щит со свистом скачет от стены к стене, от пола — к потолку — и обратно, оставляя за собой широкую ленту вибрирующих металлических мишеней.

Щит пронесся слева от Баки — так близко, что левая рука перекалибровалась, но Баки даже не шелохнулся, позволяя ему лететь дальше и не ломать геометрию броска.

— Думаю, где-то за городом, — сказал Стив, что зная его, могло включать в себя весь земной шар, за исключением Нью-Йорка; и, если Стив был в благостном настроении и был готов на широкие жесты — Лондона с Лос-Анджелесом. — Он ни разу не проболтался — думаю, это не случайное совпадение — ему нравится когда люди думают, что он вот такой простой парень, у которого ничего за душой, — Стив немного отступил назад, протянул руку и поймал щит, как раз когда тот пролетал у него над головой. — Но есть причины, по которым они друзья с Наташей.

Баки кивнул и протянул руку — Стив тут же передал ему щит. Он взял его в левую, задумчиво прикидывая, визуализируя в голове, как бы его запустить, а потом швырнул по траектории, прямо обратной той, что использовал Стив.

— Подумываешь о том, чтобы взять передышку? — спросил Стив. — Есть несколько мест, куда бы мы могли…

Форму Баки явно немного подрастерял — ему пришлось резко пригнуться, на автомате утащив за собой и Стива, когда щит пролетел прямо над их головами в первый раз.

— А Капитан Америка может уйти в отпуск? — спросил Баки, глядя как щит совершает серию рикошетов. Едва тот приблизился, Стив поймал его и снова протянул Баки с «тебе нужно попрактиковать подачу» — и это было хуже любого оскорбления. Баки стиснул зубы и попробовал еще раз.

— Ну, мне вообще за это не платят, плюс я тут вроде как замного отвечаю, — сказал Стив. — Так что да, могу идти куда и когда хочу, а хочу я туда, куда хочешь ты.

— Выходные? — прощупал Баки почву. Со второго раза бросок получился лучше — комнату опоясало красно-сине-белым, но без попыток обезглавить его или Стива. — Несколько дней?

Стив пожал плечами, отрывая взгляд от щита и переводя его на Баки. 

— Можем и на дольше, если ты…

— И если никаких пришельцев не случится, да?

Стив нахмурился, полностью развернулся к нему и сосредоточенно посмотрел. 

— Бак? Это... ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Баки покачал головой, и подняв левую руку, поймал щит, когда тот, отскочив, полетел в сторону, а Стив не то что не попытался поймать — даже не посмотрел. 

— Просто думаю наперед, только и всего. Думаю, что там дальше — по дороге к самому концу.

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся, и, нашарив рукой руку Баки, держащую щит, крепко сжал пальцы. 

— Ты и я, приятель. До самого конца.

Баки прижался лбом ко лбу Стива и чуть покачал головой. Клинт не ошибался. Одному из них придется обо всем этом позаботиться — и точно, черт все побери, и ежу понятно, что этим кем-то будет не Стив. Баки придется придумывать, как закрыть эту дыру — подстелить им соломки и прикрыть спины, как он обычно это и делал.

Сейчас у него не было ни намека на идею, как все это провернуть — ну так будущее пока и не выпрыгнуло на них через червоточину и не начало палить из всех оружий. Пока — время было, и теперь, когда Баки понял, что оно где-то там и ждет, у него будет время прикинуть что и как, и рано или поздно он и Стива к этому привлечет. И, когда Баки скажет, что вот сейчас пришло время решать — Стив тут же и начнет, как у них происходило всегда и со всем.

— Ты и я, — согласился он, а потом сунул щит Стиву, приготовившись наблюдать, куда тот швырнет его в следующий раз.

__

Китти пришла к ужину в понедельник — и принесла им целую банку печенья. Баки уже успел ополоснуться после всех дневных приключений — занятия с Падфилдом, на котором он рассказывал о том, что произошло за последние несколько дней, и за которое он устал сильнее, чем за тренировку в зале и пару часов работы с пиарщиками вместе взятые. Сейчас же тело его гудело приятной расслабленной усталостью, словно он целый день вагоны грузил.

И теперь вот это — ужин с племянницей, о которой у него была пара смутных воспоминаний — в которых она была неразумным младенцем, но за время его отсутствия она успела не только повзрослеть, но и прожить целую жизнь — жизнь, по которой он отчаянно скучал, с Нелли, Беккой, Труди и мамой с папой.

Стив забрал у нее металлическую коробку и пальто, бормоча вежливые приветствия, и она, широко улыбнувшись Баки, развела руки — и он шагнул прямиком в объятие. Он едва осмелился охватить ее руками — она была уже совсем немолодой и казалась очень хрупкой — но она не выказала и намека на колебание, крепко сжав его, прижимая к своей чуть влажной от пота коже, и поцеловала в щеку. 

— Ну, и снова здравствуй, дядюшка.

— Милая, — пробормотал Баки, и разум его захлестнуло клубком образов из девушек и женщин, которых он любил и которым никогда и ни за что не причинял боли. — Пожалуйста, просто Баки. Я не расскажу твоей маме.

Она весело фыркнула и, отступив, улыбнулась. 

— Я надеюсь увидеться с ней раньше тебя, но ладно, будь по твоему. Баки.

— А я — Стив, — тут же добавил Стив, возвращаясь на свое место рядом с Баки и протягивая руку.

Китти пожала ее, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Хотела бы я, парни, сказать что моя мама — или вообще кто-то из наших знал про вас. Надеюсь, они бы только за вас только порадовались — а так как их тут нет, а я есть — то так оно и будет. Я очень за вас рада, и просто до безумия счастлива что вы оба — часть моей семьи.

У Баки перехватило в горле и боковым зрением он увидел, как отчаянно покраснел Стив. Прежде чем кто-то из них успел хоть слово произнести, Китти рассмеялась, вытащила руку из ладони Стива и махнула на них. 

— Ну все, хватит на сегодня причитаний расчувствовавшейся старушки. Стив, куда ты отнес печенье? Согласно древней семейной легенде, Баки такие просто обожал, хотя я сделала немного измененную версию, обожаемую моим внуком.

До этого момента Баки и не знал, что у него было любимое печенье, ну не считая тех, по рецепту мамы Сэма, раз уж никаких других, специальных, в его жизни до сих пор не водилось. Но после слов Китти он тут же вспомнил маслянистый запах, насыщенный, сладкий, с легким привкусом соли — вкус знаменитого песочного печенья своей матери, порезанного формочками в виде спиралек и раковин. Такое печенье, которое было не стыдно выложить на красивую тарелку и подать в приличной компании.

Рот тут же наполнится слюной и он потянулся к Китти, подталкивая ее в сторону кухни и спросил: 

— Ты же не станешь мне говорить, что никакого печенья до ужина, а то аппетит испорчу? Если соберешься сказать что-то такое — тогда уж снова зови меня дядей.

Китти рассмеялась: 

— Баки, я бы никогда! Вот, — подхватила она банку, которую Стив оставил на кухонном столе, даже не открыв; потому что миссис Роджерс сделала все возможное, прививая Стиву манеры, и осечек в ее воспитании пока не наблюдалось. Баки держал банку, пока Китти снимала крышку, и одуряющий аромат печенья тут же накрыл его, принося с собой ураган воспоминаний.

Он словно снова оказался на маминой кухне, так явственно она встала перед глазами — тепло, свет и звуки большой семьи — Стив среди них, такая же часть, как и остальные — и эти печенья. Мама почти всегда хранила пару десятков в банке, на случай гостей, или если ее сын снова притащит с собой того тощего, явно недоедающего приятеля.

— О, — сказал Стив. — Эти печенья. Китти, я бы припрятал их подальше, если бы знал, что в банке.

— Совести у тебя нет, — просияла улыбкой Китти, и легко стукнула Стива рукой. — А во втором ряду, под бумагой, такие же, только с шоколадной глазурью, ты попробуй и скажи, какие тебе больше по душе.

— Все, — просипел Баки.

Когда Китти осторожно забрала у него банку, он вспомнил, что так и не взял печенье. Откусив, он на пол оборота отвернулся от них, чувствуя себя словно на краю эмоциональной пропасти, которая могла поглотить его в любой момент. Стив приобнял его — и Баки отлично знал этот его громкий, дружелюбный голос, с которым он всегда приходил на выручку, когда Баки требовалась минутка, чтобы прийти в себя.

К счастью, печенье было просто печеньем и шквал эмоций улегся после первого куска. Вкус был знакомым — правильным — словно Китти приготовила его сегодня утром, а не принесла им со Стивом что-то, оставшееся с прошлой недели, но вместе с тем и погребенным под воспоминаниями он себя не чувствовал.

«Спасибо, Боже, за мелкие радости», подумал Баки, жуя печенье. Вот бы что сейчас сказала его мама — предварительно вытерев ему лицо мокрым после сушки посуды полотенцем, и после головомойки за то, что он такой негостеприимный хозяин.

— Китти, оно просто потрясающее, — сказал Баки и обернулся к ней, улыбаясь. — Невероятное. Клянусь, прям как у мамы.

Китти потянулась к нему и мягко сжала его руку. 

— Может даже слишком сильно, а?

Баки пожал плечами, не в силах на это ответить. Смог бы он жить без вот этого — нового и старого — воспоминания о по-домашнему теплой сладости?

Стив сказал: 

— Давай сначала ужин, а потом продолжим с печеньем, а? Вы двое, давайте уже, садитесь, позвольте мне за вами поухаживать.

На столе уже был хлеб, салат и напитки, Баки налил Китти стакан вина, а Стив принес тарелки, что дожидались своей очереди в теплой духовке.

— О, выглядит очень вкусно, — сказала Китти, стрельнув глазами в сторону Баки.

Баки вскинул руки, признавая поражение. 

— Мы вообще не готовим такое, зато прекрасно натренировались раскладывать еду по тарелкам.

Стив устроился на своем месте, напротив Баки, так что Китти оказалась между ними, и сказал: 

— Прочитаете молитву, мэм?

Китти кивнула, сложила руки на груди и сделала глубокий вдох перед тем, как осенить себя крестом. Баки со Стивом повторили тоже самое, лишь немного не успевая за ней в словах, и пир духа и тела начался.

— Напоминает, как я ходил к твоим родителям на воскресные ужины, Бак, — сказал Стив. — В смысле, у нас и вполовину не так шумно, но... у нас-то с мамой никаких таких парадных ужинов не было, по разным причинам. И вот это все — сесть всем вместе, произнести слова благодарности над накрытым столом — всегда напоминало мне о ужинах в гостиной твоей мамы.

Баки кивнул. 

— Китти, а ты ходила к ним на воскресные ужины? Они продолжили традицию?

— Господи, да мне ни разу не удалось придумать причины, чтобы этого избежать — не считая того раза, сразу после моей свадьбы — и то мы были в свадебном путешествии! — со смехом ответила Китти. — Можешь догадаться, где мы оказались в первое же воскресенье после возвращения, и я думала, что Гарри себе просто шею свернет в попытках уследить за всем происходящим — его и раньше несколько раз приглашали, как моего жениха, но думаю, народ пытался держаться с ним прилично, пока он официально не вошел семью.

После этого Баки спросил про Гарри — не без внутреннего колебания, на случай, если тот уже ушел в лучший из миров, но Китти сказала, что просто оставила его дома, чтобы заполучить все внимание Баки только себе, но в другой раз она с радостью возьмет его с собой.

— Или вы можете к нам прийти, если, конечно, не имеете чего-то против дома в один этаж, а не девяносто пять. Мы никого не заставляем, но большие ужины у нас почти каждое воскресенье, и, конечно, вам со Стивом мы будем рады в любое время.

Перед мысленным взором Баки тут же встало расписание с новым квадратиком на каждое воскресенье на много недель вперед — теперь их там было два: «утренняя служба» и «семейный ужин». Флажки, помогающие пройти через все, что подготовит непредсказуемое будущее, в окружении людей, живущих обычной жизнью, с работой, после которой они каждый вечер возвращаются домой. Гарри с Китти, наверное побольше многих знали о том, что такое доработать до конца и выйти на пенсию. Наверное, они со Стивом могли бы кое-чему у них поучиться.

— Да, — сказал Баки, понимая что тишина затянулась, и оба, Китти и Стив, смотрят на него, дожидаясь реакции на приглашение. — Да, я бы... когда-нибудь. Было бы здорово. Скоро. Но тогда тебе придется мне все и про всех рассказать — ну, хотя бы про тех, кто там собирается.

Китти улыбнулась и сжала его ладонь. 

— Отлично, значит у нас с Гарри три девочки и мальчик, и все они уже в браке, так что…

После этого ему в основном пришлось слушать и запоминать имена и степени родства, пока Китти рассказывала истории семьи, заполняя потерянные им годы.

Он тоже рассказал одну или две, про те времена, когда мама Китти — Нелли, была еще ребенком; и все что он помнил из того, что было забавного, пока Китти была совсем малышкой. Стив тоже вставлял слово-другое, изо всех сил стараясь держать беседу легкой и непринужденной, пока они все вместе сидели, угощаясь печеньем вместо роскошного торта, приготовленного в качестве десерта.

Баки поднялся и сходил за чашками кофе, и когда он расставил их на столе и уселся обратно, Китти посмотрела на него посерьезневшим взглядом. 

— Баки, ты же понимаешь, что у меня была причина встретиться с тобой.

Баки сделал глоток кофе, а потом кивнул, мысленно готовясь к худшему.

— После того, как армия опубликовала все их отчеты, люди довольно быстро сложили два и два — а я один из самых близких твоих живых родственников. Стив предупредил меня еще какое-то время назад, и я думала, что готова, но… — она потрясла головой. — К этому невозможно подготовиться. Стив устроил, чтобы специальные люди присматривали за нашим домом и держали репортеров подальше, а люди из твоей пиар-службы занялись нашей почтой и всем остальным, так что хотя бы с этим нам разбираться не приходится.

Баки быстро глянул на Стива — тот крутил в руке печенье, очевидно, целиком и полностью погруженный в поиски самого лучшего угла, чтобы откусить кусочек. Баки пнул его под столом, а потом прижался ногой к его и Стив глянул на него, так и не подняв головы, и просто пожал плечами. Баки словно наяву услышал его голос и «да не о чем тебе там было беспокоиться».

— Слава богу, — сказал Баки, снова сосредоточившись на Китти. — Я... я рад, что вам кто-то помогает со всем этим, так что вам не приходится справляться в одиночку.

Китти улыбнулась и кивнула. 

— Но теперь... когда люди снова тебя увидели, оно все вспыхнуло по новой, особенно после того, как все прошло на вашем последнем задании; и от тебя ни слова почти — только тот отчет от вашей пиар-службы. Вот пиарщики и подумали, что может сейчас самое время мне дать интервью: милая безобидная пожилая дама рассказывает о тебе, каким ты был в стародавние времена и как это было — получить тебя обратно после всех этих лет. Да, приторно-сладко, но они думают, что от этого будет польза.

— А ты… — Баки показалось, что мысли его тут же рванули в тысячу разных направлений в попытках найти какой-то зловещий подтекст, но ничего подобного в голову не приходило. Основным, что сейчас стучало в голове — особенно учитывая, как его сегодня измучили пиарщики, было «Слава богу, теперь от меня на какое-то время отстанут».

Китти так нежно ему улыбнулась, что в груди моментально стало тепло — словно ему улыбнулась мама. Она погладила его по руке. 

— Если ты не против, чтобы я совала нос в твои дела, то я с радостью воспользуюсь своим образом милой старушки. И я подумала, что нам нужно заранее обсудить, о чем мне говорить; и есть ли что-то такое, о чем бы ты хотел, чтобы я умолчала. Плюс, что-то мне подсказывает, что Стив не рассказал тебе, что я была на твоем суде, не говоря уже о том, как много он нам помогал, и наверное, эта не та информация, которую тебе было бы приятно узнать, прочитав статью в журнале.

Баки пристально посмотрел на Стива, который несколько секунд не отрывал глаз от своего печенья — но потом посмотрел на Баки сквозь ресницы. Баки вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Для начала, скажи им, что ты всегда была моей самой любимой племянницей, — начал Баки, подхватывая еще одно печенье, чтобы морально подкрепиться. — Что до остального... а они дали тебе список вопросов?


	49. Chapter 49

— Я тут слышал, — начал Падфилд на их встрече во вторник утром. — Что у вас планы образовались на вечер, которые весьма обеспокоили доктора Эрнандес.

Баки скривился. У них с доктором Эрнандес состоялся разговор и про триггер, и про то, что ему нужен еще седатив, и про ее отношение к его отказу от медицинского наблюдения — в ответ на которое он получил довольно однозначное «ну, если я запрещу, вы же снова что-то безумное устроите, но вообще это так себе идея». Ему бы сразу догадаться, что этим дело не закончится.

— Я не, м… — Баки потер ладонью лоб. — Не рассказал ей всего плана.

Падфилд кивнул. 

— Значит, это что-то про секс.

Баки отвел глаза, чувствуя внезапную вспышку гнева — точно такой же была его реакция и на слова доктора Эрнандес, хотя ей и не пришлось рассказывать про эту часть. «Я не хочу, чтобы в этом была Гидра — и вы мне тут и подавно не нужны!»

С другой стороны — не то, чтобы у них не было причин для беспокойства.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, чувствуя, как проблемы — каждая из которых и по одиночке-то больше, чем он мог вынести — наваливаются все сильнее. 

— Да, про секс.

Падфилд лишь выжидающе кивнул.

— Не хочу никого в это вмешивать, — уверенно сказал Баки. Тут он не собирался идти на компромиссы. — Я не... Стив не... это только между нами, ясно? Это — мое. Триггер... может, они мне его вживили, может ваша — или, блин, кого угодно еще — работа решать, как его из меня вытащить, может, все вы... копаетесь в этом, потому что…

«Потому что это то, что мне надо», — он не сказал, не мог сказать этого вслух и лишь резко покачал головой.

— Но это — мое. Мое, пока сидит у меня в голове. И если возможно использовать эту дрянь, чтобы, не мучая ни себя, ни Стива, заниматься сексом — тогда я, черт побери, буду это делать. Это — мой выбор. И я не собираюсь спрашивать вашего чертового разрешения, и уж точно не позволю кому-то за этим наблюдать. Тони подогнал мне штуку, которая дает возможность общаться; если вдруг я передознусь седативом — есть Джарвис, чтобы позвать кого надо, а Стив знает, как оказывать первую помощь. Это безопасно — настолько, что мы, обговорив все, согласились попробовать. Поэтому мы будем пробовать.

Падфилд снова кивнул. 

— Хорошо.

Баки открыл было рот — он собирался продолжить с аргументами, но что он мог сказать вот на это? 

— Что?

Падфилд немного наклонился вперед. 

— Хорошо. Вы правы — это ваше. Вы решаете, хотите ли снова испытать воздействие этого триггера — и как именно. Может быть плохо — а может получиться именно то, что вы и хотите. И чтобы ни вышло, я думаю что то, что вы чувствуете себя хозяином положения — отличный первый шаг на пути к тому, чтобы взять контроль и над всем остальным. И вы правы — учитывая вашу физиологию и то, на каком высоком уровне построено оказание помощи в случае необходимости в этом здании, для вас — и только для вас — все это довольно безопасно. Именно поэтому доктор Эрнандес и согласилась выписать рецепт на несколько доз седатива, именно поэтому я не принимаю никаких мер, которые бы принял, имейся хоть какая-то серьезная вероятность того, что вы себе навредите.

— О, — сказал Баки, внезапно понимая, что вот уже сегодня вечером, с его разрешения, Стив отправит его под триггер; и он с головой погрузится в самые худшие из воспоминаний о том, что они с ним делали — и Стив будет с ним во всем этом. Он наклонился вперед, уронив лицо в ладони — теперь, когда отхлынул гнев, пришло понимание того, насколько все могло пойти не так. — Ох, черт.

Падфилд издал какой-то нечленораздельный, но не лишенный сочувствия звук. 

— Хотите об этом поговорить?

Баки обхватил себя руками за плечи и принялся подбирать слова.

__

Они со Стивом готовились к чертовому событию, словно это был какой-то саммит стран большой семерки: не суверенные территории их спален, не отравленная земля гостевой спальни, где Баки осуществлял свои предыдущие, — неудачные попытки. Не гостиная, где добился таких катастрофических результатов Стив.

Наконец, Баки сказал: 

— Нам нужно что-то с окном. Когда все закончится, хочу открыть глаза и увидеть дневной свет, — а после того, как Стив указал на продолжительность светового дня в середине февраля, Баки резко ответил, что блин, он прекрасно осведомлен, когда хренов закат. Они раздули этот спор до таких размеров, что чуть вообще все не пришлось отменять.

Успокоившись, они остановились на спортзале — задвинули в углы несколько тренажеров и принесли бесчисленное количество пледов. Они жили достаточно высоко, чтобы окна выходили выше уровня обычного городского смога, так что, если Стив правильно выставит поляризационные фильтры, Баки бы смог увидеть небо, а может — если повезет с погодой — и звезды.

Естественно, вечером во вторник, когда Баки устроился на стопке пледов, за окном шел такой сильный снег, что он едва мог разглядеть даже Центральный Парк. Он сидел и твердил себе, что этот снег — совсем не такой, как в России, или в Австрии или даже в Альпах; он мечтал о том, чтобы снова оказаться в Гранд-Каньоне, чтобы у них была возможность попробовать рядом с костром, а над головой чтобы простиралось усыпанное звездами небо.

Стив присел с ним рядом, на одну из диванных подушек. 

— Готов?

Баки пожал плечами и, вытащив из кармана половинки «следилки», попытался разобраться, а как она, эта готовность, вообще могла бы ощущаться. Наверняка он не должен чувствовать вот этого нервного потряхивания, и перед глазами не должны мелькать образы того, что может пойти не так. Тем не менее — все было на местах, как и он сам, а значит, чему быть — того не миновать.

— Нет. Но когда оно меня останавливало?

Стив тихо фыркнул. 

— Эй, а меня поцеловать до того, как начнем?

Баки наклонился, повинуясь желанию Стива — устроив ему руку на бедро и прижавшись губами к его. Стив обхватил его руками, крепко сжав в объятии, но поцелуй не углубил.

— Бак, я с тобой, — тихо сказал Стив. — Каждую минуту, и не важно, куда оно нас заведет. Я с тобой.

Баки кивнул, и закрыв глаза, на мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу Стива. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы максимально очистить разум, ничего себе не воображать, и когда ему удалось достичь хотя бы относительного покоя, он медленно опустился на спину.

Стив по очереди коснулся половинок глазного трекера, а потом его лица; Баки не удивился, когда Стив осенил его лоб легким крестом, выдавая свое собственное благословение.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив и голос его звучал тихо и нежно, словно Баки отправлялся ко сну, и Стив не хотел его напугать. — Скажи мне, когда будешь готов остановиться.

Баки кивнул и подвигал глазами, повторяя комбинацию движений, означающую «дай снотворное» — зная, что Стив увидит и поймет.

— Хорошо, — повторил Стив, и затем раздалась запись голоса, и тело Баки превратилось в тюрьму — ту, в которой он уже провел столько мучительных лет. Он почти что услышал, как с лязгом захлопнулась за спиной дверь, почти почувствовал запах сырого бетона и въевшейся крови.

Но не совсем. По-настоящему он был тут, со Стивом, и прекрасно это понимал. Знал. А то, что он сейчас слышал — легкое стрекотание трекера, «следилки», растягивающей экран над его сомкнутыми веками.

Он просигналил «Порядок». Они настроили все так, что слова выводились на экран планшета вместо того, чтобы озвучивать вслух — Баки не хотел слышать механический голос, выкрикивающий его собственные мольбы и протесты.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Стив, и Баки почувствовал на груди его руку, а потом его губы прошлись по губам Баки.

Секунду это было просто приятно — запах Стива, его дыхание, и даже по ошибке он не мог бы принять прикосновение Стива за чье-то еще. Он лежал, неподвижный как труп; разум его был таким же застывшим, как и тело, и он не чувствовал ничего, кроме Стива, склонившегося над ним, его пальцев, скользящих по щеке.

Он успел подумать: а что, если так и будет; что, если он просто останется в этой тихой темноте, безо всяких воспоминаний, поднявшихся из глубины, чтобы мучить его. Неподвижный и беспомощный, но наедине со Стивом даже в собственной голове.

Не успел он об этом подумать, как первое воспоминание просочилось, словно первое щупальце гари, извещающее что там, дальше, случилось что-то ужасное. В ушах зазвенело от смеха. Они считали, что его надежды на лучшее — это просто уморительно смешно.

Конечно, как он мог подумать, что будет легче. Конечно, он не мог остаться наедине со Стивом — и уж точно не в свой собственной голове. Там уже успело побывать слишком много людей, каждый из которых оставил свой след, след, что жег его даже тогда, когда во всех остальных смыслах Баки был свободен, как ветер.

Ощущения накатывали, разливались все дальше, и не замечать их больше было просто невозможно. Слишком много рук касалось его, а тело, голое и выставленное напоказ, было прикручено к ледяному столу, уложенное по центру для удобства тех, кому удалось пробраться поближе. Он попытался напрячься, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что будет дальше; он попытался бороться, кричать, но ему никогда не удавалось уклониться от этих рук. Гребанные руки продолжали его касаться, а их голоса лились на него — чьи-то со злобой, другие — со скукой, но ни у кого и мысли не было озаботиться, а что думает их «имущество» по поводу их с ним обращения. И они не остановятся. Не остановятся никогда.

В ушах раздался голос — низкий, настойчивый. 

— Баки, ты со мной? Чувствуешь мои руки? Вот — моя рука сейчас у тебя на животе, чувствуешь?

Стив. Это Стив, Стив тоже был здесь, но его же не должно было тут быть. Он не должен всего этого видеть. Они могут и до него добраться — они сделают с ним тоже самое, и Баки нельзя было этого допустить... а он даже пошевелится не мог.

«Стив», — просигналил глазами Баки, потому что Стив должен был понять. Он хотел сказать, хотел почувствовать, как его губы и язык складываются в имя Стива, хотел его коснуться — хотя бы еще разок, до того, как... как…

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, скользя губами по щеке Баки. — Это я, я прямо тут, с тобой. Они не причинят мне вреда. Никто не причинит мне вреда. Я тут только для тебя.

Но вокруг смеялись техники. Гоготал Рамлоу, бахвалясь тем, что поставит Стива на колени — и сделает это так, чтобы и Баки тоже это увидел. На этот раз он это непременно сделает. Он нашептывал это Баки в ухо. Он был прямо тут — они со Стивом стояли прямо плечом к плечу над бездвижным телом Баки.

— Я тут только для тебя, — шептал Стив. — Почувствуй меня, приятель, почувствуй, как я тебя касаюсь. Вот моя рука — чувствуешь? А если так — я веду ею вверх?

И да, он ощутил, как рука Стива медленно двигалась по его груди, но там были и другие руки, холодные, жесткие и жестокие, вламывающиеся с двух концов. Рот у него был забит, так что он не смог бы ответить, даже захоти он; они трахали его, разрывая на части. Было больно — но в этом не было ничего необычного, просто надругательство, что-то, что ему приходилось переносить снова и снова. Оно казалось просто фоновым шумом — в сравнении с Рамлоу, склонившимся по другую сторону — жестоким, холодным, пахнущим как он всегда и пах, оружейным маслом и гелем для волос, говорящим прямо в ухо; так, чтобы он не мог и слова разобрать из того, что говорил Стив.

— Я заставлю его кричать, — рычал ему в ухо Рамлоу, и Баки просто похолодел от ужаса и почувствовал, как кожа на руках покрылась мурашками. — У него нет твоего опыта, солдат, он не сможет молчать. Он не знает процедур. Но он научится, как думаешь? Ты ему покажешь, как это работает.

Баки попытался покачать головой, чувствуя, как от страха к горлу подступает тошнота. Он не смог бы сказать, какая трактовка слов Рамлоу ужасала его сильнее: что они покажут на нем прямо перед Стивом; или что скажут что-то, беря над ним контроль другого рода и заставят его самого проделать все это со Стивом... но оно было и не важно. Он бы не выдержал ничего из этого. Его глаза задергались из стороны в сторону, посылая сигнал трекеру «нет, нет, нет, нет, нет».

— Баки, — позвал Стив, и голос его звучал словно издалека, даже если Баки и чувствовал тепло его тела боком — он уже что, тоже был на столе? Они тут уже вместе лежали? — Баки, послушай меня. Я здесь. Прямо тут. Не оставлю тебя — и никто не сможет причинить мне вреда. Ты меня чувствуешь? Слышишь? А вот так?

Большой палец Стива прошелся по его соску, посылая головокружительную волну удовольствия посреди океана боли и ужаса предстоящего. Стив старался угодить ему напоследок, доставить немного удовольствия — перед тем, как погрузить в пучину ужаса. Баки не мог сказать ему нет, не тогда, когда они оба тут, в западне, и, возможно, это их самый последний шанс.

«Да», просигналил Баки глазами. Это Стив увидит. Стив поймет — он, и только он поймет, что сказал Баки. «Да». «Стив».

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, и в этом было столько всего — теплый, успокаивающий голос у самого уха; что-то в прикосновении большой ладони к груди; пальцы Стива — особенно большой, кружащие, дразнящие, рассылающие вспышки удовольствия несмотря на то, что в это время Баки драли, насиловали, он чувствовал, как холодные пальцы Рамлоу заползали внутрь, ощущал смрадное дыхание Гриши, слышал звук включенного шокера.

Ему хотелось плакать. И он не мог. Нечестно, что Стиву придется пройти через это все — пытки, насилие, может, даже смерть — а он все равно не мог.

«Стив. Стив. Стив», повторял он снова и снова, потому что хотя бы такая малость была ему доступна. Он хотя бы помнил его имя — пока они ему это позволяли.

— Это я, — сказал Стив, и его руки двинулись ниже. Было еще одно прикосновение — более влажное, к его щеке — мягкое и странно неподвижное; странно по сравнению с членом, засаженным в рот до самого горла, обрывающим доступ к кислороду. Он старался сфокусироваться и чувствовать только это прикосновение — только губы Стива, только его ладонь.

Они же найдут Стива. В любую минуту они поймут, они догадаются, что Баки чувствует что-то приятное и узнают, что Стив тоже здесь. Они его схватят, они его…

Рука Стива сжала его член, теплая, уверенная и такая настоящая, что Баки захотелось просто завыть. Он хотел увидеть его, хотя бы еще раз. Член его наливался в руке Стива — и он хотел это увидеть, но мог только чувствовать, а тело разом чувствовало столько всего, что ощущение почти терялось. Ужас и страдание, и губы Стива на его губах, рука Стива скользит по его руке, выдирая удовольствие из моря боли, словно цветок, распускающийся сквозь трещину в бетоне.

— Я с тобой, — шептал Стив, голос его то пропадал, то снова появлялся, как радиопередача посреди моря помех из чужого злобного смеха, бездушного шепота Рамлоу и отчаянного биения крови в ушах. — Я здесь. Я с тобой.

Он пытался уцепиться за голос Стива, слушать только его, чувствовать только его руку — и ничьи другие. Оказалось, что это не так и трудно — он не спутал бы прикосновения Стива ни с чьими другими, не говоря уже о том, что Стив был теплее всех остальных.

Это имело смысл, потому что…

Нет, нет, ему просто нужно сфокусироваться на Стиве, и попытаться заглушить все остальное. О том, почему так — думать нельзя.

Он снова попытался двинуться, толкнуться Стиву навстречу, вломиться в эту знакомую ладонь, но он не мог двинуть ни единой мышцей, не мог ответить ни единым способом — не считая того, что был совершенно ему неподконтролен. Член его полностью отвердел в руках Стива, отзывался на каждое движение его пальцев, тогда как сам Баки не мог и шелохнуться, не мог даже заглушить голос проклятого Рамлоу, нашептывающего в другое ухо.

— Держу пари, он тобой не побрезгует — как думаешь, постарается он для тебя? Даст нам всем посмотреть? А мы притворимся, что даже его и не видим, пока он устраивает такое классное шоу. А когда закончит, вот тогда мы его и приберем к рукам, опустим его всем скопом.

«Нет нет нет», — просигналил Баки. — «Стив Стив».

Стив вообще не слышал никакого Рамлоу, не имел понятия, что его присутствие раскрыто. Не обращая внимания на опасность, Стив целовал его щеку, гладил член так, словно у них была целая бесконечность. И какая-то извращенная часть его просто не могла перестать этим наслаждаться; тем, насколько приятными были прикосновения Стива, столько они приносили удовольствия и как оно наполняло все тело. Хотя бы... хотя бы... нет, оно того не стоит, он никогда не поставит безопасность Стива под угрозу, даже ради такого, но... господи, он хотя бы сможет почувствовать это, еще один, самый последний раз. Хотя бы с ним, здесь, был Стив.

— А вот и оно, приятель, господи, как же приятно тебя касаться, — шептал Стив. — Ты со мной? Чувствуешь, что я делаю?

«Стив да», — просигналил Баки, потому что боже, оно и правда было невыносимо приятно, но у него не было сигнала, чтобы предупредить Стива об опасности. Был лишь один, чтобы заставить Стива остановиться; но он не хотел, чтобы Стив останавливался, чтобы он не понял чего-то и оставил Баки одного, здесь; даже если бы после этого Стив и был в полной безопасности. Баки провалился в удовольствие, в собственную эгоистичную ненасытность прикосновениями Стива, и желанием на них ответить. «Стив, Стив».

— Это я, — пробормотал Стив, быстрее двигая рукой, теперь более скользкой. Его прикосновение было таким теплым, и это было так приятно — не смотря на то, что Баки не мог двигаться; несмотря на то, чего это им это будет стоить — всего — когда оно, наконец, закончится. Сейчас Баки почти не чувствовал ничего кроме руки Стива на своем члене, не слышал никого за гулом крови, пульсирующей в ушах, и не слышал ничего кроме непристойных звуков, издаваемых скольжением руки Стива по члену да шепота Стива прямо в ухо.

Все, чего ему хотелось — чувствовать, слышать, остаться в этом мгновении навсегда, даже если все остальное пойдет крахом. «Стив».

— Да, приятель, — прошептал Стив. — Давай. Сделай это.

Ему хотелось орать, хотелось завыть, но звуки застревали в замерзшем горле, и все ощущения, что переполняли его, вырвались единственным возможным способом. Он кончил, его член дернулся в хватке Стива, выстреливая все, что накопилось. Он не мог этого видеть — но чувствовал запах, слышал звуки; ощущал, как Стив продолжает двигать рукой, помогая ему пробраться через это все, и на какое-то мгновение Баки позабыл обо всем остальном, позабыл о том, что случится дальше, и просто позволил себе раствориться в удовольствии, облегчении и близости.

Стив коснулся губами его щеки, рядом с уголком рта, и Стив был таким теплым — он практически вытянулся на нем — и целовал в веки, в лоб. 

— Вот и все, приятель. Вот и все. Теперь просто поспи, ладно? Когда проснешься — я буду тут. А пока я отправлю тебя на боковую.

О, — подумал Баки. — Верно.

Он прежде чем он успел додумать мысль, сон поглотил его, разметая на атомы.

__

Баки открыл глаза и уставился на луну. Облачность частично заслоняла ее; периодически все, что открывалось его взору — свечение сквозь мрачные, серые тучи, но он все равно смотрел, откуда-то зная, что видеть это — важно, даже если он и не мог вспомнить, почему.

Ну и не страшно — он просто будет смотреть, так долго, как нужно, со Стивом, наполовину распластавшимся по нему, мягко дышащим ему в ухо, и с одеялом, укрывавшим там, куда не дотягивался Стив. Не было мест, в которых бы он хотел оказаться больше, чем тут; и не было дел, которыми он хотел бы заниматься сильнее, чем смотреть на луну и слушать сонное дыхание Стива, лежавшего у него на груди.

Потом Стив пошевелился и потерся головой о его подбородок. 

— Проснулся?

— Неа, — ответил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от луны. Он должен был смотреть на нее; если он отведет глаза, если…

Тут он разом пришел в себя и резко зажмурился. Оно сработало! Все вышло ужаснее и прекраснее, чем он мог себе только вообразить, и как описать это какими-то другими словами — ему и в голову не шло.

— Ага, — пробормотал Стив, хотя сейчас голос его и звучал чуть бодрее. — А сейчас?

— Теперь да, — вздохнул Баки, поворачивая голову к Стиву, морально готовясь к тому, что он увидит в его глазах — но Стив смотрел на него с обычным спокойным выражением.

Баки отвернулся обратно, надеясь что Стив увидел то, что хотел, и ему не потребуется ничего объяснять словами.

Стив едва заметно кивнул, давая понять, что принимает такой ответ, и что на сейчас этого достаточно; смысл устраивать разбор полетов, пока они все еще на поле боя. Оба вернулись невредимыми — чего еще желать?

Стив дернул углом рта и спросил: 

— Хочешь услышать что-то жуткое?

Баки вскинул брови: 

— Хочу ли?

Стив приподнялся так, чтобы дотянуться до губ Баки и, поцеловав, прошептал: 

— С днем святого Валентина, приятель.

Баки уставился на него: 

— Ты издеваешься?

Стив покачал головой, и потянувшись за телефоном, поднял так, чтобы Баки увидел на экране время и дату: «двадцать три двадцать три, четырнадцатое февраля».

— Ты, — начал Баки. — Ты…

Стив отреагировал первым, растягивая губы в ухмылке, и тогда Баки начал ржать — да так, что и остановиться не мог — он сидел, полупривалившись к окну, его трясло, он задыхался и отфыркивался. Стив, тоже смеясь, смог выдавить: 

— Я подумал было купить цветов, но…

Баки треснул его, задыхаясь от смеха: 

— Заткнись, заткнись... ты просто...жуткий!

— О да, жутчее не придумаешь, — Стив наклонился к нему — и они оба замерли, услышав только что сказанное; остановились, словно оборванная пленка или кадр, застрявший в проекторе.

Какое-то время стояла гробовая тишина, пока оба они думали, что же значит «жуткий», когда речь доходит до характеристики тех, кто сотворил такое с Баки.

Он резко покачал головой, возмущенно фыркнув. 

— А пошло оно все нахрен! Ты — самый жуткий среди... ну, кто там в твоем классе жутких. Они может и натянули меня по самое не хочу, но это не означает, что у меня не может быть собственных стандартов.

Стив осторожно улыбнулся в ответ: 

— Хм, стандарты говоришь? Ну, приятно иногда попробовать что-то новое.

Баки усмехнулся, усаживаясь и пихая Стива в плечо. 

— Да у меня всегда были стандарты, приятель. Просто они были по твоей мерке. Такие же мелкие и кривые, только и всего.

— Да я, — начал было Стив, но даже не смог убедительно притвориться, как сильно он возмущен, поэтому просто расплылся в очередной ухмылке.

— Да ты, — согласился Баки. — В смысле, они конечно выпрямили тебе спину, но во всех остальных смыслах ты так и остался... не особо прямым, приятель. Даже чертов щит прямо не можешь бросить.

Стив все еще хихикал. 

— Бак, он же круглый, как ты его…

— Вот я про то и — правильный парень выбрал бы себе винтовку. Хотя, траектории пуль тоже не всегда такие уж прямые.

Стив шумно выдохнул. 

— Ну видишь, не осталось в этой жизни ни прямого, ни правильного. Прямо в печать — горящие новости!

Баки покачал головой и поцеловал Стива в щеку. 

— Ты сам то когда вспомнил, что сегодня Валентинов день? Или ты все это спланировал?

— Не, ждал пока ты проснешься и полез проверить почту, — ответил Стив. — Получил ежегодное гигантское послание от кого-то, кто читает почту моего официального ящика, кучу фоток с валентинками, и вот тогда-то до меня дошло, когда этот самый Валентинов день.

Баки покачал головой, задаваясь меж тем вопросом: а смогут ли люди, занимающиеся его почтой, наскрести хоть что-то, чтобы послать ему фотку, или все, с чем им приходится возиться, это... хм, у него даже вариантов не было. Сгнившие цветы и трупики мелких животных? Он потряс головой, отгоняя картинку, а потом подумал о более действенном способе переключиться.

— А дай-ка мне глянуть на это послание. Должен же я знать, кто шлет валентинки моему парню, когда у меня самого не было и шанса приготовить ему что-то особенное. 

— Если тебе от этого легче — я тебе тоже ничего особенного не приготовил, — сказал Стив, приобнимая его. — Ну, кроме вот, э... этого, как бы сказать, «немного более приятного, чем среднестатистический» кошмара.

— На комплимент напрашиваешься? — пробормотал Баки, но повернулся и легко поцеловал Стива, а потом добавил: — Честно, практически и не кошмар.

Вид у Стива был весьма скептический, так что Баки закатил глаза и поерзал, пытаясь устроиться удобнее между окном и объятием Стива. 

— Ладно, кошмар — но с весьма приятными моментами — и несколькими по-настоящему жуткими, которые мы обсудим утром. А пока — какого хрена мы все еще торчим на полу в спортзале?

Стив фыркнул и обнял его чуть крепче. 

— А что, у нас я мозговой центр этой операции? Тебе, Бак, говорить мне, что делать и как.

Баки лишь с раздражением выбирался из многочисленных пледов, которыми укутал его Стив — честное слово, словно у него была тяжелая пневмония с антибиотиками, а не кошмар, дрочка и доза снотворного. 

— Пошли, мы идем в кровать, и ты дашь мне поглазеть на то, что прислали твои обожающие фанаты — и я как раз прикину, как устроить тебе романтику по правилам двадцать первого века.

— Так точно, сержант, — согласился Стив и протянув руку, дал Баки вздернуть себя на ноги. Едва поднявшись на ноги, Стив ненадолго прислонился к нему, выравнивая себя в пространстве — Баки как раз успел урвать быстрый поцелуй — и приходя в себя после резкого подъема.

— Эй, — сказал Стив очень тихо. — Думаешь, оно сработает?

— Возможно, — согласился Баки. Он слабо улыбнулся и поцеловал Стива еще раз, прижавшись к нему. — Да, вполне возможно, Стиви.

Стив улыбнулся так, словно Баки ему луну с неба достал, а Баки не мог избавиться от ощущения, что именно это он и сделал.


	50. Chapter 50

Проснувшись следующим утром в постели Стива, самого его Баки там не обнаружил: с кухни доносились привычные звуки готовящегося завтрака, но расписание не требовало такого раннего подъема, а значит, можно было поваляться еще минут двадцать. Он не думал, что и Стиву было куда спешить — а если и было, то уж наверное он мог выкроить минутку, зайти в спальню и сообщить ему.

Так что Баки наслаждался ничегонеделанием, валяясь и потягиваясь в кровати, на которой они со Стивом провели ночь после секса и последовавшего разговора. Они пришли сюда, устроились поудобнее, и до полуночи рассматривали фотки детских рисунков с красными сердечками, тоннами цветов, мягких игрушек и конфет — после фотосессий все было пожертвовано больницам и приютам для бездомных. Они говорили — ни о чем важном, а потом, когда Стив наконец дозрел, он позволил Баки отдрочить себе рукой, и они оба решили не придираться ко времени и считать, что Валентинов день все еще продолжается, а значит они — в расчете. В любом случае, это был тот же самый вечер. Это считается. Да они практически как все нормальные люди.

За исключением…

Баки нахмурился, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Он помнил все, включая хаос кошмара, что начался после того, как прозвучал триггер, помнил угрозы Рамлоу в адрес Стива — новенькое в арсенале старых, заезженных воспоминаний. Помнил, что кончил от руки Стива, с его голосом в ушах, и что этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы практически выдернуть его из воспоминания, за секунду, до того как Стив дал ему препарат.

Все получилось. Все было в порядке. Но чего-то словно не хватало — чего-то, что так и не случилось. Чего-то, что должно было случиться.

Он никак не могу уловить что же это «что-то», и через несколько минут, сообразив, что все равно безвозвратно испортил ленивое валяние в кровати, поднялся и пошел в ванную Стива и натянул на себя столько одежды, сколько требовалось, чтобы завтрак прошел не в большем, чем обычно, хаосе.

Едва он вошел, Стив широко ему улыбнулся. 

— А это моя рубашка.

— М, хочешь ее обратно? — Баки быстро поцеловать его и повернулся положить себе еды. — Солнце едва встало, а тебе уже не терпится добраться до моего нагого тела?

— Не очень понимаю, что в этом желании более неприличного, чем в том, чтобы видеть тебя голым в любое другое время дня? — задумчиво спросил Стив.

— Ничего, — успокоил его Баки, глядя при этом на тостер. — Просто не ко времени. Надо бежать, дела делать. Ты же поэтому свалил, а не остался в кровати с голым мной.

Стив молчал так долго, что Баки обернулся и посмотрел на него. Улыбка Стива поблекла и он пристально смотрел на Баки, выискивая что-то в его лице. 

— А мне надо было... Мне показалось, что ты в порядке.

— Я и в порядке, — Баки подошел к нему и легко поцеловал. — И вчера был в порядке, и сейчас. Приятель, я имел ввиду ровно то, что и озвучил — у нас обоих сегодня полно дел.

Стив кивнул, и уже через мгновение Баки наблюдал как он, решив, видимо поверить его словам, тут же переключился на другую задачу. 

— Как раз про дела — пиарщики хотят нас к себе через час — они там закончили статью с интервью Китти, хотят, чтобы мы посмотрели. Хотят сегодня запостить и чтобы завтра уже было в газетах.

— Запостить… — Баки нахмурился и, не отрывая глаз от тарелки, понес ее ко столу. — В сеть? До того, как народ успеет купить газету и прочитать все там?

Стив слабо улыбнулся. 

— Бак, это же «Нью-Йорк Таймс», они и без тебя с Китти продадут свои тиражи. Плюс у них есть что-то вроде... платной подписки? Как-то так. Люди и в сети платят. И это даст им возможность опубликовать «сенсацию» быстрее — а значит, ты получишь позитивную информационную поддержку раньше — поэтому-то Китти и дала интервью газете, а не журналу.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, потом кивнул и устроился за столом. Когда Китти была у них в гостях, они уже проговаривали всю эту логистику — в «Нью-Йорк Таймс» предложили хорошие условия и пообещали сделать все быстро, плюс газетное интервью было проще контролировать, чем телевизионное. Все было продумано тщательнее, чем большинство их миссий военного времени, осуществленных под предводительством Стива — тогда-то у Баки вообще было ощущение, что все эти люди, что терлись вокруг, только тем и занимались, что пытались превратить любое их действие во что-то героическое.

Они называли это пропагандой — и этим занимались не только хорошие парни. Еще один привет с той войны — Гидра взяла себе это на вооружение да так тактики и не сменила— его имя стало страшилкой, когда самому ему в истории места и не осталось. Баки никак не мог перестать кривиться от подобных мыслей — даже если эта новая пропаганда и была честной и повод у нее был более чем достойный. 

Стив тут же забеспокоился. 

— Бак, если тебе что-то не понравится в этой статье, у них там свои люди и…

Баки покачал головой, снова принимаясь жевать. 

— Нет, ерунда. Я не переживаю.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Стив и Баки снова на него посмотрел. Стив выразительно вскинул брови. — Правда ерунда?

Баки закатил глаза. 

— Просто пришла в голову какая-то хрень. И крутится в башке. Просто... да, Стив, правда ерунда. Никаких планов по отстрелу журналистов из «Нью-Йорк Таймс», честное слово.

— О, — сказал Стив, склоняясь над собственной тарелкой. — Это э... я... Фиона говорит, что у этого есть специальное название, «навязчивые мысли». Значит плохие. Особенно те, что кажутся разумными и полными смысла, пока не присмотришься поближе и…

Баки набил рот едой, решив, что жевать лучше, чем говорить про то, какая умная эта Фиона, раз ей удалось убедить Стива: да конечно с ним все в порядке — но при этом у него есть «навязчивые мысли», и с ними надо быть начеку.

Когда Стив снова на него посмотрел, Баки кивнул. 

— Вай так же их называл. Учил меня, как разбирать их на составные части, искать логику и что в них самое плохое.

Стив оживленно кивнул. 

— Да! Да, предпосылки, последствия, все такое. Иногда такие интересные ребусы попадаются.

Баки спрятал улыбку, сунув в рот очередную порцию еды. Он уже просто жаждал как-нибудь пересечься с этой Фионой, которая так виртуозно маскировала свои стратегии когнитивного переосмысления, что Стиву они казались интересными ребусами. Наверное, стоило бы испечь ей торт.

__

Самым большим сюрпризом оказался абзац в самом начале статьи.

_«Мне и десяти не было, а я уже успела побывать под прицелом камеры — десятки, если не сотни раз. После этого почти все прекратилось, но первые лет пять после войны очень многие люди интересовались нашей семей — из-за Баки, конечно, но еще и из-за нашего знакомства со Стивом. Мама говорила, прекратилось оно после того, как они с сестрами стали выглядеть старше, чем фотографии мальчиков. Вот тогда они и вырезали Баки Барнса и Стива Роджерса из их семей и сделали историческими личностями. А теперь — посмотрите-ка на меня! Наверное, я бы могла бы сыграть роль их бабули в каком-нибудь биографическом фильме»._

Там были и фотографии, подтверждающие ее слова: одна из сестер Баки с пятилетней Китти, в почти таком же платье, в котором она была на том фото с Баки — а рядом фото Китти сейчас. По центру что первого, что второго фото была золотая звезда в стеклянной рамке — на первой ее держала Бекка, а на последнем — Китти.

Тогда, много лет назад, Баки и в голову не приходило, что оставленную им тут, на гражданке, семью, могут ждать такие приключения. Тогда все было не так, как сейчас — они со Стивом были просто героями, безо всяких «но», да и пресса не такой, как в современном мире, где у каждого смартфон с камерой и аккаунт в Твиттере — но была в этом какая-то странная преемственность и с его собственным опытом, которая, в очередной раз, заставила его порадоваться тому, что ни родители, ни сестры не дожили до этого безумия с его восстанием из мертвых.

Остаток статьи был именно таким, как они с Китти и обсуждали: она поделилась несколькими семейными историями и воспоминаниями, рассказала, каково ей было узнать сначала о Стиве, а потом и о Баки, об их возвращении после десятилетий небытия, известности, в целом благодаря тому, как героически они погибли. Дочитав, Баки лишь кивнул, соглашаясь со всем. У Стива, конечно, нашлось к чему прикопаться, да и сами пиарщики задали несколько вопросов, но Баки просто отключился, оставляя все на них, мысли его неслись в совершенно другом направлении.

В основном он думал о том, как благодарен Китти за то, что она взяла это на себя, привлекая к себе внимание, с которым, наверняка, она гораздо лучше понимала что делать. Он уже поблагодарил ее — и поблагодарит еще, но ему и этого казалось мало. Ему хотелось что-то для нее сделать, что-то ей дать. Может, испечь пирог — вот только она сама наверняка печет примерно в тысячу раз лучше, чем то, что даже напрягшись, мог бы состряпать он сам.

Он все еще думал об этом, когда Стив пошел на другую встречу, а сам Баки, следуя рутине перепланированного расписания, отправился на тренировку и в душ.

«Цветы», подумал он, пока одевался, вспоминая свидания с днями рождения, все те разы, когда подлизывался к маме или удивлял сестер букетами. «Я должен подарить ей букет».

— Джарвис, — позвал он, пока, уперевшись руками в кухонный стол, изучал свое расписание, обдумывая, что бы еще передвинуть. — Подскажешь, как бы мне до моих денег добраться?

Деньги были, об этом он знал — он подписал толстую пачку документов, передавая Стиву права на получение за него денег — невыплаченной зарплаты за все предыдущие годы — и сумма там была дезориентирующе, ошеломляюще огромной. И тогда же он подписал доверенность на Стива на получение его новой — почти такой же нелепо-огромной — зарплаты. Это не говоря уже о том, что ему, как отставному сержанту, полагалась еще и приличная военная пенсия. Деньги лежали на каких-то счетах — с номерами, паролями, картами. Стив наверняка все это знал, но у него и так дел хватало, поэтому Баки решил разобраться сам.

— Если вам нужны наличные, — сказал Джарвис, — самый простой способ — дойти до банкомата и вставить в слот карту. Если вы посмотрите во втором ящике стола в гостиной…

Баки пошел туда еще до того, как Джарвис закончил говорить, и добравшись, достал конверт, подписанный «Карточки Баки» каллиграфическим почерком Стива. Внутри была пара кредитных — дебетовых? — карт, к каждой была наклеена бумажка с указанием ПИНа. Они были уже активированы... несколько минут он, прищурившись, смотрел на номер, пытаясь сообразить в чем смысл — а потом до него дошло. День рождения его матери.

Там же была и ламинированная карточка, удостоверяющая личность, с большими буквами «Мститель» в самом верху, с его персональными данными, фотографией и кружком со слабым голографическим переливом. Баки несколько раз покачал карточкой вверх-вниз, думая над тем, что из технологий Тони упрятано под такой невзрачной упаковкой, а потом просто пожал плечами, и засунул в карман вместе с двумя картами.

Там же — Баки только его заметил — был и конверт, подписанный «На мелкие расходы».

Вот это точно для Баки — себе бы Стив не стал подписывать конверты, а кто еще мог полезть в ящик их стола? Баки открыл конверт и вытащил несколько купюр — двадцатки, десятки, пятерка и несколько банкнот по доллару, потом сложил их вместе, и засунул в карман, к карточкам.

— Надо бы завести бумажник, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Где-то в шкафу все еще валялось его армейское удостоверение личности, его он бы тоже мог положить в бумажник. Но — эту задачу он решит в другой день. А теперь у него были деньги и идея, на что их потратить.

— Джарвис, — снова позвал он, запрокинув голову. — А где тут поблизости можно цветов купить? Ну, лично, чтобы я мог сам туда пойти и увидеть цветы, выбрать что хочу, заплатить настоящими деньгами, а не просто какими-то цифрами на непонятном вебсайте.

О таком способе он тоже знал — спасибо «вводному инструктажу» от Эндрюса, и важному разделу под названием «Как извиниться перед женой за то, что не смог приехать на рождество в Айову». Тогда же он узнал много нового о том, как заказывать через интернет лимитированные коллекции лаков для ногтей, дорогие шоколадные наборы, но в его ситуации толку от этого было мало.

— В здании два салона флористов. Мистер Старк предпочитает тот, что на втором этаже — там обычно меньше людей.

Баки кивнул. — Значит, пойду туда. И как мне туда попасть?

Джарвис выдал ему четкие указания, одновременно выводя проекцию голографической карты: похоже, придется пересесть на другой лифт на шестнадцатом этаже. Джарвис обещал ему пустую кабину лифта, но выйдя из него, ему предстоит пройти до салона примерно метров пятьдесят по оживленной общественной зоне. Там может оказаться кто угодно — как и в самом салоне.

— Наушники, — решил он и, развернувшись, пошел за ними. Он держал их в руках до самого лифта, где, на мгновение замешкавшись перед дверью, посмотрел вверх и сказал: — Ты, небось, сразу Стиву расскажешь, испортишь весь сюрприз?

— Капитан Роджерс на встрече, — чопорно ответил Джарвис. — Я свяжусь с ним только если ситуация потребует его присутствия, или если вы меня об этом попросите.

Баки улыбнулся, хотя в голове тут же прозвенел звоночек: идея была не самой лучшей.

— Спасибо.

Зайдя в лифт, он надел наушники, и к тому времени, как заиграла музыка, он уже был на шестнадцатом этаже и пришла пора менять лифт. Выйдя из него, он немного замешкался на пороге, все еще одной ногой в кабине, рассматривая открывшееся пространство — другой лифт, обещанный Джарвисом, уже стоял с открытыми дверями.

До него, однако, простиралось свободное пространство, по которому в разные стороны двигались люди в костюмах, судя по пропускам — явно сотрудники, работавшие в здании. Кто-то не отрывался от своих телефонов, парочка — посмотрела на него с любопытством, но тут же быстро удалилась.

Баки стиснул зубы и в три шага достиг другого лифта, немедленно развернувшись на каблуках в двери, едва та начала закрываться. Пульс участился — усилием воли он заставил себя дышать ровнее, полностью отдавшись музыке, льющейся в уши. У него получится. Он сможет сделать хотя бы такую малость.

Никто же не ждал, что он пойдет к флористу; никто не станет поджидать его неподалеку с гадкими транспарантами. Никто не попытается схватить его или... сделать что-то еще. Ему не нужен помощник, чтобы прикрывать спину — во всяком случае, не лично — да и вообще это все ерунда. Он просто пойдет и купит цветов. Даже из здания не выйдет.

Двери лифта открылись — на этой раз перед ним был широкий коридор с магазинами по обе стороны прохода, с множеством прогуливающихся людей, одетых кто во что горазд, явно увлеченных собственными покупками. На него никто не смотрел — какой-то парень, выходит из лифта.

Так что он вышел. Руки он держал в карманах — крепко стиснутыми в кулаки, голову опущенной, но смотрел прямо вперед, выискивая вывеску флориста. Вроде бы, его никто не заметил. Вокруг него хватало отражающих поверхностей, так что обзор был прекрасным. Может, человек-другой и проводили его глазами, может кто-то запнулся — или даже остановился, но если они что-то ему и кричали — он ничего не слышал, а большинство людей вокруг двигалось по им одним ведомым траекториям, совершая собственные покупки.

И, раньше чем он успел морально подготовиться, перед ним предстал вход в салон. Внутри оказалось немного светлее, чем в главном холле, и там было много букетов, ваз, воздушных шаров и просто цветов в ведрах. За прилавком стояла темнокожая дама, наверное чуть за сорок. Она улыбнулась ему, широкой, приветственной улыбкой, и помахала рукой, при этом не проронив и слова. Баки тут же замер, уставившись на нее, ожидая, пока дружелюбное выражение ее лица изменится гримасой узнавания.

Однако, она выглядела лишь слегка сконфуженной, потому что он таращился — а потом ее губы произнесли: 

— «Как я могу вам помочь?»

Наверное, она и вслух это сказала. Он все еще был в наушниках, в ушах у него стучал яркий, живой ритм родом из... семидесятых? восьмидесятых? Может, даже девяностых. Все оно в это время как-то перемешалось.

Баки сглотнул. О таком он не подумал. Оглянувшись, он проверил — в салоне кроме него больше никого не было, хотя двери были распахнуты и по центральному проходу сновали люди.

Он осторожно приглушил музыку — так, что мог слышать отдаленные шаги и приглушенные голоса, а потом сказал: 

— Мне бы, э... цветов.

Улыбка ее тут же набрала первоначальный накал и сквозь музыку он едва услышал: 

— Ну, тогда вам повезло. Мы тут ими как раз и торгуем. Какие хотите?

— Э… — Баки диким взглядом обвел маленький магазинчик, пытаясь видеть цветы, а не выискивать глазами куда укрыться, откуда могут напасть, или из чего, если вдруг придется, можно сымпровизировать оружие. Он так увлекся этими мыслями, что даже позабыл, зачем вообще сюда пришел. Хреновое планирование. Вот поэтому он обычно и не планировал свои операции.

Он подошел поближе к витрине с цветами, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на ней, вместо того, чтобы пусть мысли на самотек. Красные лепестки. Зеленые листья. Зеленые стебли. Оранжевые лепестки, с переходом в желтый. Он дышал через нос, вдыхая аромат соцветий, срезанных стеблей, воды и пластика корзин. Это — салон флориста, цветочный магазин и он тут потому что решил купить цветы для Китти — да и для Стива заодно.

— Я, э… — он снова посмотрел на даму-флориста. Она так и стояла за прилавком, улыбка ее сбавила градус, обернувшись чем-то гораздо более человеческим, добрым — явно давая понять, что та, первая, была просто шоу для клиентов. — Мне надо сказать спасибо... племяннице. И... я забыл про Валентинов день, так что мне нужно что-то для моего, э… — в голове внезапно стало совсем пусто, и подобрать подходящее, общепринятое слово для того, кем ему приходится Стив, он не смог бы и под угрозой жизни, поэтому просто выпалил: — Стива.

Она быстро оглядела его с головы до ног, и Баки, крепче сжав руки в карманах и опустив плечи еще ниже, постарался выглядеть расслабление, чем был на самом деле. Она скоро его узнает и тогда она…

— Мистер Старк обычно вон там становится, — наконец сказала она и указала рукой на место в самом конце прилавка. — Наверное, оттуда самый удачный обзор.

Баки открыл было рот — и закрыл его, повторил несколько раз, и потом, в пару шагов, оказался именно там, где она и советовала. Оттуда и правда открывался отличный обзор, в том числе благодаря зеркалу «рыбий глаз» с выгнутой линзой, которая помогала продавцу не только держать в поле зрения дверь, но и наблюдать за тем, что происходило в задней части магазина, которую обычным глазом было не увидеть.

Дама за прилавком уже отбирала цветы из пластиковых ведер, собирая композицию в желто-оранжевых оттенках. Он подумал о Китти, и том, как она держала в руках его золотую звезду; головки некоторых цветов как раз напоминали по форме звезды, но букет все равно выходил ярким и жизнерадостным.

— Да, — с опозданием сказал он. — Да, очень красиво выходит.

Она оторвалась от работы и, слегла улыбнувшись, посмотрела на него. — Вот и славно. Ненавижу, когда люди начинают со мной спорить о цветах. Когда считают, что знают что с чем сочетается или сколько должно стоить, пф!

Баки покачал головой, соглашаясь, счастливый уже от того, что кто-то выручил его, спасая от собственной неподготовленности; и даже не мечтая спорить о чем-то подобном. Он осмотрел салон и сказал: 

— О, а что насчет…

Дама посмотрела на него, а затем перевела взгляд в указанном им направлении, в сторону кричаще-ярких цветов: темно-синих, темно-красных и золотисто-желтых, формировавших по несколько пышных соцветий на одном стебле. 

— Эти? Для Стива?

Они почему-то напомнили ему картины Стива, тех времен, когда он занимался в школе искусств, и смешивал несколько разных пигментов для того, чтобы получить нужный цвет, даже если иногда ему и приходилось перепроверять полученное с Баки.

Если флорист и сказала что-то, пока Баки смотрел в сторону, он это пропустил, но она вышла из-за прилавка, забрала большую часть содержимого ведра, на которое указал Баки, и затем добавила несколько небольших белых цветов. Она ловко сформировала их в пышную мешанину оттенков с крошечными звездочками белых соцветий.

Быстрее, чем Баки мог себе даже вообразить, оба букета были готовы — обернуты в зеленую бумагу и уложены в белые коробки, а сама дама уже шла к кассе. Баки вспомнил, какие были цены на тех сайтах, что показывал ему Эндрюс, а потом напомнил себе, что он — на Манхеттене, в Башне Старка, в магазине, которым предпочитает всем остальным и сам Тони.

Тем не менее, увидев сумму, он едва удержался от изумленного «ого», хотя какой-то тихий звук все же соскользнул с его губ, вызвав сочувственных взгляд флориста. 

— Хотите, я запишу это на счет мистера Старка?

Баки решительно покачал головой. 

— Я могу, э… — рядом с кассой он заметил табличку с изображением карточек — и одна из таких лежала у него в кармане. Он достал ее и протянул даме, и она, кивнув, провела ее по машинке, потом перевернула и внимательно посмотрела на оборот.

— Вам надо сзади на ней расписаться, чтобы больше никто не мог ею воспользоваться, — сообщила она ему. Баки посмотрел на карту, не совсем понимая, как роспись могла кого-то остановить, но она уже продолжила: — Но, думаю, сейчас мы посчитаем, что ваша идентификация прошла успешно. Распишитесь, пожалуйста, вот тут.

Баки аккуратно расписался на чеке и передал его обратно, обменяв ручку и листок бумаги на две большие белые коробки. — Большое спасибо за помощь, мэм.

Она ему улыбнулась, и царственным взмахом руки дала понять, что они закончили, так что Баки отвернулся от нее, сделал шаг в сторону и схватил коробки, тут же поднял их, почти пряча за ними лицо, когда кто-то еще вошел в магазин. Он поспешил наружу, широкими шагами отступая к лифтам. Он уже был внутри, за закрытыми дверями, когда понял, что покинув цветочный магазин, так и не вывернул музыку на полную громкость — а значит кто угодно мог бы что-то ему крикнуть — и он бы услышал это; но никто не кричал. Никто его даже не заметил — а если и заметил, то предпочел сделать вид, что нет.

Он справился. Он купил цветы.

Вернувшись в безопасность их со Стивом убежища, Баки понял, что теперь ему предстоит разобраться с тем, как вручить цветы адресатам. Он положил коробки и наушники и посмотрел вверх, обращаясь к Джарвису: 

— А как бы мне отправить цветы Китти, Джарвис?

— Мистер Старк пользуется курьерской службой, — сообщил ему Джарвис. — Если вы оставите цветы в лифте, я переправлю их куда следует.

Баки понимал, что все выходило как-то уж слишком просто, но ведь так Китти получит цветы быстрее, чем если искать какой-то другой способ. Он вышел и разыскал один из листов для рисования, что так любил Стив, чтобы написать короткую записку с благодарностями для Китти, за все то, что она сделала, потом открыл коробку, положил записку на букет и поставил коробку в лифт.

Еще оставались цветы для Стива. Конечно, Баки мог бы просто оставить их на столе, и подождать, пока Стив придет домой и найдет их, но раз уж у него сегодня все так ладно складывается… Стив где-то в Башне, на встрече — значит, Баки просто найдет его и... удивит.

Баки посмотрел вверх — он мог бы спросить Джарвиса о текущем местонахождении Стива, и Джарвис бы выдал ему координаты с точностью до сантиметра, но почему-то, это показалось ему гораздо более нечестным поступком, чем то, что он отправил цветы Китти, воспользовавшись помощью Джарвиса.

В конце-то концов, Баки все еще являлся держателем титула «самый известный убийца двадцатого века», и если он не сможет отследить свою добычу в одном единственном здании, особенно учитывая, что Стив от него даже не прячется, то ему останется только уйти в отставку и посвятить остаток дней тому, чтобы брать у Китти кулинарные уроки и научится уже готовить печенье по рецепту мамы.

Он посмотрел на часы, напрягая мозги в попытке вспомнить расписание Стива и что тот сказал после того, как закончилась их совместная встреча с пиар-командой. Встреча эта была на пятьдесят пятом, который, казалось, и состоял из одних только конференц-залов и переговорок, и, похоже, использовался только Мстителями и их командами поддержки. Баки не смог припомнить, чтобы хоть раз видел там в коридорах кого-то, вроде офисного люда, замеченного им на шестнадцатом.

Хотя, может они всякий раз готовились к его приходам, убирая с этажа всех, кто не имел нужного допуска.

В любом случае, был лишь один способ это прояснить. Баки вытащил букет из коробки, расправил зеленую бумагу, обернутую вокруг мокрых стеблей, не пряча при этом цветов, и направился к лифту. 

— Джарвис, пятьдесят пятый, пожалуйста.

— Как пожелаете, — чинно сказал Джарвис, двери тут же закрылись, и лифт двинулся вниз. Ни вопросов, ни советов. Джарвис явно понимал, что это Баки хотелось сделать самому.

Выйдя на пятьдесят пятом он сначала никого не заметил, но прислушавшись, понял, что и в коридоре, и за углом были какие-то признаки жизни. Баки пошел, следуя указателям, к единственной занятой переговорной комнате, но перед тем, как коснутся двери, услышал доносящийся из-за нее голос — Клинт и еще парочка пиарщиков, хотя судя по голосу, Баки ни с одним из них ранее не встречался.

Тем не менее, раз уж он был тут, Баки все равно засунул голову в дверь. Клинт смотрел в сторону, но едва завидев его, подпрыгнул так, словно его пчела в задницу ужалила. 

— Ой, извините — я нужен Барнсу. Вернусь через секунду.

Он бросился к двери и Баки тут же отступил в сторону, давая ему пройти и скрыться с глаз сидящих в комнате людей.

Клинт закрыл за собой дверь, а потом с интересом посмотрел на букет цветов. 

— Ты в курсе, что держишь их как винтовку?

Баки глянул на букет в правой руке и пожал плечами: 

— Ну а как еще прикажешь их держать?

Клинт взмахнул руками, изображая что-то вроде правильного способа, как держат цветы, а потом тоже пожал плечами. 

— Да, верно ты заметил. Если не хочешь выглядеть как невеста у алтаря... если только вы с Роджерсом не собрались по быстрому пожениться, и пришел сюда чтобы назначить меня своим... да кем угодно, я бы конечно поставил твой выбор под сомнение, но до тех пор, пока это что-то держит меня подальше от этой комнаты — я подпишусь на что угодно.

Баки сморщил нос в сочувствующей гримасе. 

— Я сегодня как раз провел пару часов с пиар-командой и даже в кошмарном сне не возьмусь вообразить, что они нам устроят, отколи мы что-то подобное, не сообщив им по меньшей мере за год. Не, просто ищу Стива, чтобы отдать ему вот это. Ты его видел?

— А, Валентинов день, — пробормотал Клинт, доставая из кармана телефон. — Вот черт побери, как же я... э, Стив наверное на пятьдесят седьмом. Я сам-то его не видел, но... да, блин, да, просто повтори чертов последний заказ, ну давай, он вчера еще должен был быть доставлен!

Клинт так и не оторвал глаз от экрана, поэтому Баки медленно ретировался, отступая пока не достиг двери на лестницу, куда и выскользнул, не издав и звука. Вероятно, лучше бы ему свалить до того, как Клинт сообразит, какую информацию только что выболтал.

С другой стороны — может, это как раз и было признаком того, что Клинт ему доверяет. Может, Клинт скрывает только личность персоны, которой отправляет запоздалые подарки на день Святого Валентина, и может, с вчерашнего дня Баки прошел какое-то испытание и теперь ему позволено знать, что такая персона в принципе существует.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что все было не так. Поэтому он просто выбросил подобные мысли из головы и поспешил на пятьдесят седьмой.

Довольно быстро он оказался на этаже, на котором ни разу не был до этого. Он представлял собой лабиринт коридоров, как и на пятьдесят пятом — точно таких же маленьких комнат, тянущихся вдоль проходов. Здесь, однако, освещение было более мягким и на дверях не было стеклянных вставок. Ковер на полу тоже был пышнее, он полностью глушил шаги, из-за чего у Баки появилось неприятное чувство вторжения во что-то личное, почти священное. На перекрестке коридоров он замешкался, инстинкты не советовали ему вот так стучаться в первую попавшуюся дверь — или подслушивать, есть ли там кто, за закрытой дверью.

Он уже начал всерьез размышлять о том, а не пойти ли ему домой, чтобы дождаться Стива там; или подняться на пятьдесят восьмой и спросить кого-то — хотя бы просто поговорить — когда одна из дверей наконец открылась. Баки поспешно отступил за угол, скрываясь из вида — но он сразу понял, что сделал это недостаточно быстро, еще до того, как услышал оклик Сэма: 

— Баки? Это ты?

Собравшись с духом, Баки вздохнул и вышел из-за угла прямо на глаза Сэму, стоящему в паре метров от него.

Сэм тут же подошел к нему, и увидев, как глаза Сэма немедленно прикипели к букету, Баки перехватил их еще крепче. Теперь-то, после этого защитного перехвата, он точно держал их как оружие и прекрасно это понимал.

— Ты знаешь, что…

— Держу их как винтовку, — нетерпеливо закончил Баки. Внезапно вся эта идея предстала перед ним в истинном свете — дурацкий квест, бессмысленное хождение с места на место, ответы на загадки и решения задачек, пока, наконец, что-то не приведет его к Стиву. Он просто хотел подарить своему парню цветы, а не украсть, блин Кольцо Всевластия, бога ради! 

— Мы не собрались пожениться, я просто припозднился с подарком на Валентина, и вот теперь ищу Стива…

За спиной Баки открылась новая дверь. Он не успел обернуться или предпринять еще одну идиотскую попытку скрыться с глаз долой, как раздался голос Стива: 

— Эй, Бак! А ты тут что делаешь?

При первых же словах Баки резко развернулся на каблуках — этот особый, деланно-жизнерадостный тон Стива был ему прекрасно знаком. От Баки не укрылись все признаки стресса и напряжения на его лице, а также то, с какой настороженностью он держался. Поэтому Баки совершенно не удивился, когда из той комнаты, которую покинул Стив, степенно вышла женщина средних лет; с тем же успехом у нее на груди могла быть табличка «меня зовут Фиона и я тут заставляла Стива выворачивать душу».

Баки тут же изобразил лучшую из своих дежурных улыбок и помахал букетом, словно и не держал его до этого как ружье. 

— Поздравляю с Валентином, приятель. Всего на день опоздал.

У Стива на лице появилось то самое выражение, когда он не знал, что чувствовать, или наоборот, чувствовал разом слишком много всего; но когда он улыбнулся — улыбка была чуть ближе к его настоящей. Одна она окупала всю дурацкую затею целиком, и Баки подошел к нему уже безо всяких колебаний. Стив встретил его на полпути, принимая цветы в одну руку, а другую устраивая ему на талию и притягивая ближе к себе.

Стив не стал его целовать — просто прижался щекой к щеке Баки — крепко, прячась ото всех, хотя бы ненадолго; вероятно, он провел последний час, чувствуя себя вывернутым наизнанку. Баки обхватил его обеими руками и крепко обнял, закрывая глаза, чтобы справиться с внезапным желанием посмотреть, что обо всем этом думает Фиона. Вместо этого он стоял, пряча Стива от всего мира, и был готов делать это — и наслаждаться этим — целую вечность, и до остальных ему не было никакого дела.

Тем не менее, со звуками он ничего не мог поделать. Он услышал, как Сэм и кто-то еще, может, его психотерапевт, тихонько пошли дальше по коридору. Со стороны Фионы было тихо.

Через пару минут Стив отступил назад, сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся Баки, глаза его влажно блестели. 

— Спасибо, Бак. Это просто... где ты их только взял?

— Прогулялся вниз за покупками, — ответил Баки, пожимая плечами и покачиваясь на каблуках. — Джарвис посоветовал, как найти хорошее место. И банковские карты. Но цветы я сам выбирал — один букет отправил Китти, так что не думай, что я совершил все эти сложные телодвижения исключительно ради тебя.

— Да уж, а то я, чего доброго, еще поверю, что у тебя ко мне что-то есть, — согласился Стив, и тут же наклонился и быстро его поцеловал. После этого он развернулся, и отступил, прижимаясь к Баки плечом, а потом указал рукой на женщину: 

— Бак, это Фиона. Фиона, вы, э... наверное, узнали этого парня.

— Да, — ответила она, подходя ближе. Она была крошечной, с седыми, почти такими же короткими, как и у Баки, волосами, но двигалась с уверенностью, которая у Баки ассоциировалась только со Стивом Роджерсом: эта дама точно не даст тому никакого спуску. Она протянула руку и Баки без колебания пожал ее. 

— Как приятно наконец-то встретиться с вами лично.

— Мне тоже, мэм, — сказал Баки, улыбнувшись и пытаясь взглядом передать все то, что не собирался произносить вслух в присутствии Стива: «я знаю, что вы ему нужны, все еще нужны, больше, чем он сам готов признать кому угодно, включая себя самого. Спасибо, за то, что делаете для него». — Спасибо, что возитесь с этим парнем, у него есть нехорошая привычка взрываться, если не удается сбросить пар; и вам, наверное, здорово достается выхлопами.

Фиона негромко рассмеялась, хотя и посмотрела при этом на Баки довольно строго. О да, про него она тоже явно была в курсе. 

— Честно говоря, общаться со Стивом — одно удовольствие.

Баки подмигнул. 

— Эй, так я про то и толкую. Этот парень — просто одно сплошное удовольствие.

— Ну все, не собираюсь стоять тут весь день и слушать, как вы упражняетесь в остроумии за мой счет, — сказал Стив, и подергал Баки за руку, все еще лежавшую у Стива на талии. — Приятель, я забираю свой букет и иду домой.

— Ой, ну Стиви, ну что ты, — сказал Баки, расслабляясь в объятых Стива и незаметно разворачивая его в сторону. — Не будь таким просто потому, что ты не опередил меня с цветами.

— Пока, Фиона, — крикнул Стив, даже не обернувшись, позволяя Баки утащить себя к лифтам. Едва они подошли, перед ними тут же распахнулись двери, и как только они оказались внутри, Стив повернулся и снова потянулся к Баки.

На этот раз в поцелуе не было ничего небрежного или легкого, и Баки ответил тем же. Сейчас ему хотелось именно этого — Стив в его руках, а все остальное — где-то далеко и неважно. Ни один из них не двинулся и не заговорил, пока двери не распахнулись снова; и тогда они разжали объятие лишь настолько, чтобы беспрепятственно выйти наружу.

Пока они шли, Стив снова опустил глаза, посмотрел на свой букет и на лице его появилось забавное растроганное выражение. Когда он поднял глаза на Баки, он выглядел почти смущенным.

— Знаешь, Бак... раньше, если ты дарил кому-то цветы на следующий день после свидания, ты давал понять, что отлично провел время и что ждешь не дождешься повторить.

— О, — Баки уставился на цветы, чувствуя, как и этот кусок мозаики, что представляла из себя его памяти, встает на место; и подумал о том, что это значит. Ну, прошлой ночью он без сомнений замечательно провел время. Стив все еще поглядывал на него нерешительно, но беспокойства в его глазах не было. Он, наверное, и не ждал, что Баки скажет «нет», так что Баки этого делать и не собирался. В конце концов, все прошло хорошо. Он даже не…

О. Все наконец встало на свои места, в голове всплыло то, чего он не обнаружил утром. У него не было отката: ни сразу, ни сегодня утром; даже сейчас, думая об этом, он не испытывал никаких неприятных эмоций. Его не трясло, никаких ужасных чувств вроде вины или стыда, никакой темноты с пустотой, без следа поглотивших его в прошлый раз. Все плохое было плохим лишь пока продолжалось, но оно осталось там, где он его оставил.

Он подумал, а что будет, если они снова попробуют: новый кошмар начнется там же, где закончился старый; или будет еще один плохой сон про то, что Стив оказался рядом с ним и касается его, так невыносимо приятно, прямо посреди агонии фантомной боли. Сон, в котором он будет неподвижен, но Стив все равно сможет слышать его, сможет до него дотянуться. Где Стив будет с ним.

И когда он проснется, Стив тоже будет с ним.

Встретившись со Стивом глазами, Баки улыбнулся. 

— А что, если оно и сейчас значит тоже самое?

Стив притянул его в еще один поцелуй, более глубокий и жадный. 

— Тогда тебе, приятель, лучше бы проверить свое расписание, а я пока поставлю букет в воду. Кажется, у нас свидание, которому нужно время и место.


	51. Chapter 51

Как только прозвучал триггер, и Баки провалился в клетку собственного тела, он понял, что сегодня будет один из «тех самых» раз. Почти не прикладывая усилий, он ощутил рисунок покрывала, на котором лежал, слышал легкое дыхание Стива рядом, чувствовал в воздухе запах серы от спички, которой Стив зажег пару свечей.

Свечи были из настоящего пчелиного воска — Баки они нравились больше остальных, заказанных Стивом — те пахли так, словно флакон с духами сунули прямо под нос. Аромат натуральных свечей был легким и приятным — медовым сначала, с добавлением ноты теплого, тающего воска.

«Да», просигналил Баки без запроса, а потом «давай» и «Стив», чтобы усилить эффект.

Какой смысл валяться в ожидании кошмара, когда у него есть дела и поинтереснее. Он знал, что что-то поинтереснее точно будет, что-то, что стоило стылой неподвижности — раз уж это все, что на сегодня оставалось.

— Да? — в голосе Стива звучала надежда, может с легкой ноткой беспокойства, — Можно тебя коснуться?

«Да давай да», — упорствовал Баки, сожалея, что не может просто закатить глаза — следилка наверняка считает это как команду.

Стив, однако, сообразил довольно быстро, и наклонившись ближе, положил руку ему прямо в центр груди. Баки чувствовал его дыхание у своей щеки, а затем мягкое касание губ чуть ниже полоски трекера.

«Стив», просигналил Баки. В самое ближайшее время он собирался выучить как движением глаз под закрытыми веками показывать буквы алфавита, чтобы обозвать Стива чем-то вроде «сопливого романтика», просто чтобы не придумывать для этого отдельного жеста.

Хотя, когда дойдет до дела, эти слова — из тех, что, похоже, придется использовать весьма часто.

— Да уж такой я, — пробормотал Стив, выводя рукой небольшие концентрические фигуры по груди Баки. — Так приятно, приятель? Все еще тут, со мной, дома?

«Да да», — уверенно сообщил Баки, стараясь даже близко не подать сигнала вроде «опасность», который показал бы Стиву, что он впал в панику или его накрыло кошмаром.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, настоящим, искренним смехом, и у Баки словно еще одна свеча загорелась, в груди, от гордости.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — мягко укорил его Стив, целуя Баки в лоб, потом в ухо и в уголок рта. — Как ты мне сказал? Буду там, где надо, когда буду к этому готов. Так, приятель?

Хотел бы Баки раздраженно застонать, вспомнив, как дразнил Стива той ночью, когда устроил ему фистинг. Если Стив решил такое повспоминать…

Не в силах Баки было его остановить, он даже и спорить-то не особо мог. Он был полностью во власти Стива. Стив мог бы снять с него трекер — или просто забить на него, и Баки оказался бы в ловушке — лежал бы там в ожидании, что же Стиву придет в голову с ним сделать.

Но Стив был Стивом, а значит следилка оставалась на месте, но что до игнора…

«Давай давай», — еще раз попытался Баки, но все, чего добился — еще одно фырканье веселящегося Стива, да прикосновение губ к своему безвольному рту.

— Сказал же, приятель, — пробормотал Стив. — Как только — так сразу, м? — Но рука его двинулась ниже, прошлась по животу Баки и опустилась к подолу футболки. — Какой же ты нетерпеливый, а?

«Да», — согласился Баки, просто ради того, чтобы послушать, как хмыкает в ответ на это Стив. Он слушал, даже если и не слышал.

Стив проложил дорожку поцелуев по его челюсти, вниз по горлу, а пальцы его наконец-то забрались под футболку, приятным теплом скользнули вверх, пока не нашли и сжали сосок. От острого ощущения — сосок немедленно напрягся — Баки хотелось задержать дыхание. Его тело отвечало даже тогда, когда он не мог его контролировать. 

— М, тебе же нравится, да? — тихо спросил Стив. — Чувствуешь, да? Чувствуешь меня?

«Да да давай», — подгонял его Баки. Он почувствовал, как в где-то глубоко внутри разворачиваются первые всполохи паники, потому что ему так сильно хотелось отзываться — и он не мог, не мог двинуть и мускулом, не считая движений глазами, позволявшими произносить самые простые слова. Не мог задержать дыхание, не мог издать ни звука — Стив касался его снова и снова, и когда губы Стива накрыли его, Баки захотелось выгнуться дугой. Он хотел громко, в голос застонать — потому что было так приятно, так правильно и хорошо — но двигаться он по-прежнему не мог.

Он почувствовал какое-то движение над собой, что-то изменилось в воздухе, тело и присутствие тела Стива поменяло положение — похоже, теперь он устроился на него сверху. Было ли это кошмаром — или реальностью? Он не мог видеть, не мог прикоснуться, и на самом деле не очень хорошо представлял, где сейчас Стив, даже когда тот снова заговорил. 

— Бак, оставайся со мной, дай-ка попробовать, может я смогу…

В этот момент его футболку задрали вверх, ладонь Стива так и осталась лежать плашмя на одной половине его груди, а на другой Баки ощутил прикосновение совсем другого рода, сопровождаемое другим теплом. Нос Стива, его губы прошлись по коже, согревая дыханием — конечно это Стив, кто еще мог бы это быть. Никто из участников его ночных кошмаров не был таким теплым.

Сосок накрыло новым прикосновением — на этот раз влажным и нежным, и Баки напрягся, пытаясь двинуться, толкнуться в него, довольно хмыкнуть наконец — но он все еще ничего не мог. Он оставался застывшим, запертым, и, сдавшись, просигналил глазами: «Стив да Стив».

— Да, это я, — согласился Стив, он выдохнул, и то место, что он до этого облизал, продернуло холодком, от чего кожа собралась пупырышками и стала плотнее.

Но холод же и открыл трещину в тщательно поддерживаемом фокусе — и Баки прекрасно знал, что там, по другую сторону. Но даже это было нормально — сейчас он знал, что дома, со Стивом, в безопасности. Ему просто нужно это помнить. Нужно сконцентрироваться на этом и не поддаваться панике. Он же уже такое делал. И сможет со Стивом. Он сможет остаться здесь, сейчас, где Стив шептал все эти милые глупости, целовал, вылизывал и лелеял.

Баки все пытался двинуться — или по крайней мере он думал, что пытается; а может он просто представлял себе это: с каждым новым прикосновением, с каждой очередной вспышкой удовольствия. Когда Стив произнес его имя, он отозвался «да давай Стив», и постарался каждой клеткой почувствовать свое тело, Стива, что они — дома, а вокруг них аромат свечей из пчелиного воска и мягкие покрывала.

Мысли о том, а что там, за этим маленьким кругом ощущений, за которые он так отчаянно цеплялся, продолжали нарастать и шириться, словно снег, оседающий на скаты палатки; становясь тяжелее и тяжелее он продавливает ткань и заглушает все окружающие звуки. Холод заползал внутрь и игнорировать давление становилось практически невозможным. Своды палатки скрипели, воздух густел, а Стив словно ничего и не видел. Он целовал все ниже, одной рукой поглаживая внутреннюю поверхность бедра Баки прямо через его пижамные штаны.

И это тоже было настоящим, таким же настоящим, как и тьма с холодом, обступившими их палатку. И если это их последняя ночь, если завтра им предстоит скоростной спуск по тросу — ну, по крайней мере, у них осталась эта ночь. По крайней мере, его тело подарит Стиву все тепло, что в нем осталось. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог дать Стиву чего-то большего, не мог даже предупредить его о надвигавшемся снежном шторме. Но он мог дать Стиву знать, что он тут, с ним, что он пока не погребен под сугробами.

«Стив Стив Стив», — торопил он, а Стив лишь смеялся, и смех сыпался по его коже, яркий, теплый звук, почти перекрывший скрежет палатки.

— Все хорошо, Бак, все хорошо, — ответил Стив, словно Баки спросил его о чем-то конкретном; когда все, чего хотелось Баки — просто знать, что они оба были здесь и вместе. Что Стив не занимался любовью с пустотой, чем-то уже вымерзшим изнутри, уже упавшим и сломанным. Что Баки все еще был здесь — и был собой.

Его накрыло новым прикосновением холода — Стив потянул вниз его пижамные штаны, а потом — жаром, когда рука Стива оказалась рядом с его членом.

Он снова попытался дернуться, чувствуя невыносимое желание двигаться, поддать бедрами вверх, в прикосновение, выгнуть спину дугой. Губы и горло горели от желания резко выдохнуть, а руки вожделели дотянуться до Стива, уцепится за него — или просто прижать ближе.

Поцелуй был ему нужней, чем воздух, но такого сигнала у них не было. Он показал «да» и «нет», а потом «давай» и «стоп» и «Стив» и «опасность», но ничего из этого было не в силах передать, как ныли его губы в ожидании поцелуя, как холодно и пусто было у него во рту.

«Стив», пытался он, но тот лишь задумчиво хмыкнул в ответ и, легко сжав член Баки, прижался носом к его животу.

«Стив да стоп», — пытался он.

Стив замер. 

— Бак? Что… черт, нам нужно больше слов для тебя.

«Да», — согласился Баки. Стив все еще держал в руке его член, но губы его были так далеко от замерзших и таких одиноких губ Баки.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Раз ты не говоришь снова «стоп», я… ничего, если я продолжу тебя касаться?

«Да», — просигналил Баки, чувствуя раздражение и облегчение одновременно. Объяснить Стиву, что он на самом деле хочет, могло бы занять целую вечность, но Стив говорил с ним, действительно говорил, и слушал его, а не просто… делал что-то, что как считал, ему нужно. И это давало ему то, что нужно — возможность сфокусироваться на том, чтобы быть тут, со Стивом, вот так.

— Ты сказал «да стоп», — задумчиво повторил Стив, — значит ли это, что то, что я делаю — не плохо, но ты хочешь, чтобы я делал что-то другое?

«Да», — повторил Баки. Стив нежно подвигал рукой по его члену, пару раз сжал, словно хотел занять руки на то время, пока он думал, или он просто не желал выпускать из рук эту часть тела Баки, раз уж у него встал.

— Что-то, из того что я делал до этого, или… черт. Да или нет — что-то из того что я делал до этого?

«Да», еще раз повторил Баки, и почувствовал, как Стив сдвигается по нему, как рука его выпускает член — но только чтобы смениться другой, более широкой поверхностью, такой же нежной…Стив сунул ногу между его бедер, подумал Баки, пока все остальное его тело распласталось поверх.

— Что-то такое? — Стив потерся носом о его щеку. — Это?

Блядь. Он знал, чертов сопляк знал — и продолжал его дразнить. Баки хотелось рассмеяться, угрожающе зарычать и пообещать надрать ему зад.

Но все, что он мог — просигналить «да опасность Стив».

Стив тихо рассмеялся. 

— А, эта часть, где я должен напомнить тебе, что я в безопасности, и что никто не причинит мне вреда, да?

На мгновение Баки показалось, что сейчас его просто разорвет от отчаянного желания развернуть их, подминая под себя Стива, и показать ему, в какой он безопасности, но в этом момент губы Стива прошлись по его губам, теплые, мягкие и такие нужные, и Баки просигналил «да да да» просто чтобы дать понять, что никакой ошибки нет.

Стив вернул руку на его член — для этого ему пришлось довольно прилично изогнуться, но он, конечно, справился. Стив мог бы справиться с чем угодно. Он дрочил ему медленными движениями, целовал в щеки, лоб и горло, но всегда возвращался к губам, и Баки уже и забыл, были ли они дома или в палатке, и было ли снаружи солнце или валил снег. Он был очень занят, повторяя «да да», когда волна удовольствия, напрямую связанная с движениями руки Стива, с попыткой толкнуться в прикосновение или поцеловать в ответ, накрывала его снова и снова.

Он смог показать «да да Стив да», когда удовольствие словно зажгло свет во всем его теле, выгнуло его, даже если снаружи он и оставался неподвижным и замороженным. Он не мог напрячь и единого мускула, сердце его не могло пустится вскачь, как должно было бы, но Стив гладил его, целовал его, идеально синхронизировав движение языка с большим пальцем, и член Баки дернулся в хватке руки Стива сам по себе.

— Ого, ну ничего себе, — хмыкнул Стив, и это прозвучало так довольно и добродушно, с легкой примесью самодовольства и нежности. — Похоже, ты не только глазами можешь двигать, как тебе такое, приятель?

Баки закатил глаза, надеясь, что какой бы перевод не был присвоен этому жесту, он выразился достаточно понятно.

Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал его прямо над каждой бровью, двигая рукой в том же темпе, а потом снова в губы, челюсть, и вниз по горлу. Удовольствие все ширилось и нарастало, и Баки, мучимый желанием двинуться, отчаянно желающий сделать хоть что-то — лишь чувствовал холодный, ужасающий страх того, что не сможет.

А потом он вспомнил, что и правда, буквально, не может!

«Стив Стив да давай Стив»

— М? — вопросительно пробормотал Стив, прижимаясь губами к горлу Баки, и Баки не знал, чего сильнее хочет — убить его за поддразнивание или за то, что он и правда забыл.

«Стив да Стив Стив давай давай давай»

— Давай, о, да, конечно приятель, — Стив поцеловал его еще раз, и хватка на члене стала крепче, движения быстрее. — Давай, Бак.

Баки хотелось завыть, заскулить, удовольствие внезапно нахлынуло еще сильнее, горячее, ярче, накрывая с головой. Казалось, оргазм становился все сильнее, больше — от каждого прикосновения Стива, каждого слова, что срывались с его уст — оставляя его… Ладно. Оставляя его на полу, все таким же неподвижным, но теперь он чувствовал себя тепло, свободно и легко.

— Хочешь еще поцелуев? — спросил Стив, голос его звучал таким довольным и счастливым, пока он притирался носом к щеке Баки. — Побудешь со мной еще немного? Останешься еще на чуть-чуть?

«Да», — тут же ответил Баки, потому что он всегда хотел поцелуев, и потому что голос Стива звучал таким довольным собой. Но едва Стив коснулся его губ, все резко изменилось. Баки хотелось целовать его в ответ, хотелось обнять его, а не оставаться тут, в темноте, где он ничего этого не мог.

«Нет стоп стоп стоп», — показал он, и ладонь Стива немедленно накрыла его руку, прикасаясь к закрепленному там катетеру.

— Ладно, приятель, скоро увидимся.

__

— Ага, а давай-ка посмотрим, как тебе это понравится, — пробормотал, ухмыляясь, Баки, пока Стив ерзал под ним, стараясь лежать и не шевелиться, а Баки целовал его и касался везде, где ему в голову взбредет. Глаза Стива были закрыты, но ресницы трепетали, а запястья напрягались и тут же расслаблялись в металлической хватке руки. Тем не менее, Стив не пытался даже сдвинуть их с того места, где Баки удерживал их на кровати, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попытаться высвободить.

— Да, — сказал Стив, и губы его дрожали в улыбке. — Да, да, Баки, да.

— Ну как я тут могу сказать «нет»? — хмыкнул Баки, еще раз целуя Стива, и леко проводя рукой по его члену.

Стив аж захныкал — что Баки полностью проигнорировал — потому что это не входило в список из шести разрешенных Стиву слов — но потом, опомнившись, снова расслабил губы. Закончив поцелуй, Баки повел губами дальше, по коже щеки, туда, где румянец был особенно ярким и жарким.

Стив чуть вспотел — не сильно, лишь добавив немного аромата разгоряченного парня в общую смесь, уже пропитавшую комнату, и Баки подумал, что мог бы дышать им, втираясь вот так в Стива, целую вечность. Или он мог бы просто смотреть — смотреть и смотреть — никогда не отрывая взгляда, на всю эту золотисто-розовую кожу, с переливами солнца на ней; на то, как вздымается покрытая румянцем грудь, и на то, как беспомощно размыкаются губы, не издавая, однако, при этом и звука.

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив, а затем облизал губы, явно не справляясь с задачей вместить все желаемое в отведенные шесть слов. — Давай, да, Баки, давай.

Баки сжал его член, такой большой, горячий и твердый, и снова погладил — так же неспешно, как и до этого.

Стив застонал: 

— Черт, а ты не мог бы…

— Стив, ты что, пытаешься что-то сказать? — Баки поцеловал его подбородок, щеку, каждый раз, словно случайно, пропуская губы. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу понять, если ты не используешь правильные слова.

— Черт, — практически заскулил Стив. — Баки, Баки, да, давай, да…

За это Баки поцеловал его, сжал посильнее запястья металлической рукой, и задвигал быстрее живой по члену.

— Теперь, Стиви, когда — я просто в этом уверен, да? — ты и мускулом двинуть не можешь, я могу отпустить руку. Ты же справишься?

— Да, да, да, — часто задышал Стив, дернувшись, словно он пытался двинуть бедрами навстречу руке Баки, но потом вспомнил, что надо оставаться на месте. Двигаться было нельзя — и это было бы нечестно, потому что Баки, когда была его очередь, двигаться не мог.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, ослабляя хватку на запястьях Стива. — Если ты, приятель, так уверен…

— Да, да, да, — упорствовал Стив, прижимаясь всем телом к кровати, от макушки до пяток. — Баки, да, да…

Баки двинулся вниз — теперь-то он мог — целуя и вылизывая грудь Стива, и Стив лежал, застыв и почти не дыша, пытаясь удержаться неподвижно. Баки снова усмехнулся, и прижавшись к Стиву, спрятал улыбку, оставаясь так на какое-то время — лишь чуть двигая рукой по члену, словно это все, что он вообще планировал сделать с ним. Стив же в последний раз дальше этого и не зашел. Бак наслаждался тем, как от его неспешных поглаживаний дергался член, как подрагивали его губы и как метались глаза за закрытыми веками.

На этот раз Баки мог видеть все, а Стив…

Стиву видеть было не позволено, так же как и двигаться, касаться его, говорить, и в голове Баки словно щелкнул какой-то переключатель, и все это разом перестало быть забавным, перестало быть той шутливой расплатой, которую он ожидал от этой игры.

Баки замер, в горле перехватило, а во рту моментально пересохло, все мышцы, казалось, разом зазвенели от напряжения. У Стива было что-то вроде плана, что делать, если Баки захочет остановиться — все, что ему было нужно, три раза сказать «стоп» — но Баки и не подумал, что ему понадобится какой-то сигнал. С чего бы? Ему не предстояло сделать что-то сложное или пугающее, и он всегда мог сказать все, что только захочется. Он мог сказать… сказать…

Баки с трудом поднял руку и уронил ее на тыльную часть правой ладони Стива — туда, где стоял бы катетер под введение снотворного, будь он у него — и с силой ущипнул. Стив нахмурился, но даже не попытался двинуться или открыть глаза, так что Баки ущипнул его еще раз и прошептал: 

— Давай, Стиви, подъем.

Стив тут же распахнул глаза, и приподнялся на левом локте, потому что правую руку так и оставил в распоряжении Баки.

В ту же секунду Баки отпустило — он словно почувствовал, как по коже трескается корка льда; хотя может, это произошло после рывка, с которым он дернулся, чтобы поцеловать Стива, обнимая за плечи одной рукой — при этом правую по прежнему оставляя на члене. Поцелуй вышел отчаянным, глубоким и слюнявым, зубы царапали губы — потому что Стив не переставал говорить, пока Баки целовал его.

— Я с тобой, с тобой, — повторял Стив, шептал прямо Баки в рот, и потом сам схватил Баки за плечи, за шею, сильнее толкнулся ему в руку.

Когда, наконец, Баки достаточно пришел в себя, он начал дрочить ему быстрыми, длинными движениями, и Стиву не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выплеснуться ему на пальцы. Баки охнул и обмяк прямо на нем, его охватило такое сильное облегчение, которое просто не имело никакого смысла.

Пока они сидели, сбившись вместе и прижимаясь друг к другу, Баки подумал, что им придется побросать всю их одежду в стирку, и что, наверное, ему стоит прочесть ту книгу, на которую столько ссылался Стив. Каким-то образом ему нужно было научиться играть во все эти глупые игры без того, чтобы не впадать в истерику где-то на полпути. Он не должен…

Не должен просить Стива делать для него такое, не должен просить целовать и касаться себя, пока он такой, неподвижный, когда Стив должен видеть его таким и…

Стив обнял его еще крепче, и Баки понял, что его колотит.

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Я сам не понимаю, почему я…

Стив фыркнул и покрепче прижал к себе. 

— Ты думал, что будет весело, и оно и было — а потом перестало. Как на Циклоне, только вот, когда поездка началась, фиг ты ее остановишь.

Баки выдохнул — вышло что-то вроде смешка — хотя в животе что-то болезненно сжалось при воспоминании, как он смотрел на бледного до синевы Стива, с животом, напряженным как доска и с упрямым выражением на лице. И о тех ужасных минутах, что оставались до конца аттракциона, когда лицо Стива выцветало просто на глазах, и упрямство оставалось единственным, за что он так отчаянно цеплялся, и что покинуло его в ту же секунду, как они сошли на твердую землю.

— Да уж, не повезло тем, что сидел за нами.

Стив фыркнул. 

— Ну, на этот раз мы хотя бы побеспокоились, чтобы никаких невинных свидетелей с нами не было. Только мы с тобой, приятель. И никаких зрителей. Можешь передумывать сколько душа пожелает, я с тобой, чтобы тебе в голову не пришло. Не то, чтобы я тут обделенной стороной остался, а?

— Но я-то хотел тебе отсосать, — пробормотал Баки, сам не понимая, задумчиво ли у него вышло или угрюмо.

— Какое заманчивое обещание, — хмыкнул Стив, потираясь носом к его щеке, отказываясь относится ко всему этому серьезно, и Баки знал, что уже через минуту, свинец, заливший все его внутренности, растает без следа, не устояв перед настойчивостью Стива. — Ну и я не вижу не единой причины, почему бы ты не мог, например, в другой раз. Или — раз уж ты прямо в нужном настроении — минут через десять.

— Ненасытный, — пробормотал Баки, но губы его уже дрогнули в улыбке.

— Для тебя — что пожелаешь, — согласился Стив, и широко лизнул Баки в щеку — полный придурок, каким он и был.

__

Хотя свою вторую миссию со Мстителями Баки провел, следуя за Стивом как приклеенный, его вряд ли кто-то особо заметил. Они были в Огайо, выясняли, что за технологии использовались для периодического отключения гравитации на небольших территориях; Тони с Брюсом работали отдельно, делая тоже самое техникой — пытаясь уловить следы волн или чего-то в этом роде, пока остальные патрулировали территорию с воздуха, готовясь атаковать.

На секунду им показалось, что они что-то заметили — что-то раскаленное пронеслось мимо, прочертив воздух, по баллистической траектории. Прежде чем Баки успел сделать что-то большее, чем просто поднять левую руку чтобы посмотреть на штуку сквозь пальцы, Стив вцепился в него, а в коммуникаторе раздался голос Тони: 

— Это свои! Свои, не нападать!

Через секунду в центр гравитационного поля тяжелым грузом свалился Тор — сначала появился молот, потом развевающийся красный плащ. Они все тут же посыпались на землю. Баки удалось удержать Стива на ногах, Сэм поймал Клинта, а Наташа упав, перекатилась, и обставила все так, словно так и было задумано.

Тор им улыбнулся и сказал: 

— С подобными ситуациями я уже встречался! — и рядом с ним тут же, словно ниоткуда, материализовался второй парень в пурпурно-серебристой накидке, и все разом пришло в движение.

Хотя и ненадолго: кроме технологий, у парня больше ничего не было. Его в месте с накидкой скрутили и утащили парни из спецназа, пока Тони с Брюсом и Тором и каким-то ученым «Скайпом» с телефона Тора пытались сообразить, использовал ли парень что-то из технологий Гидры, Асгарда или это была настоящая магия. Они нашли прибор, который он использовал, и согласившись большинством голосов, деактивировали его, засунули в в экранированный ящик и погрузили на борт квинджета в расчете забрать домой.

Небольшая толпа из местных новостей и зевак с телефонами рвались узнать, что об этом думает Тор; Тони тоже вылез в кадр, чтобы выразить и свое мнение, пока остальные сдались на милость Сэма, расспрашивающего как их спины и колени с лодыжками; а Брюс запустил какой-то сканер, собранный Тони, чтобы проверить целостность газо- и водопроводных труб. На этот раз никто и слова не сказал насчет того, что сделал или не сделал Баки; и от этого он чувствовал едва ли не такое же облегчение, как и от того, что они все так легко отделались.

Как только Клинт с Наташей заняли кресла первого и второго пилотов, а Сэм вытащил телефон и отзвонился кому-то, старательно не называя имени; им позвонили, объявляя общий сбор. Так Стив с Баки и оказались плечом к плечу, прямо перед ящиком с непонятной штукой, посреди споров о том, что это такое, откуда оно взялась и на что способно.

Кризис миновал, но Баки все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и это было совершенно несоразмерно по сравнению с вопросом, как работает штука. На этот раз никто из-за них не пострадал, Стив не отходил на него ни на шаг, за исключением тех нескольких минут, пока его пытали репортеры; он не…

Баки зажмурился, позволяя мысли выкристаллизоваться в голове: после этой миссии Баки не собирался возвращаться в одиночку, а Стив — надевать черную униформу и брать в руки шокер. Это больше не повторится. Конец миссии совсем не значит, что снова так будет.

— Бак?

Он почувствовал дыхание Стива на щеке, тот говорил очень тихо, и явно так, чтобы только Баки услышал. Но этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы дать ему понять, что Стив что-то заметил. Это также напомнило ему их первый полет на квинджете, когда воспоминания о том, что обычно случалось после миссий, затопили его разум почти целиком. Тогда Стива в них не было.

Усилием Баки открыл глаза и заставил себя посмотреть на Стива, а потом и криво улыбнуться в ответ на слабое беспокойство, застывшее на его лице.

— Просто… вспомнилось, — тихо сказал Баки. — То, чего больше не случится. Всякая хрень после миссии.

Он увидел, как до Стива дошло. Хмурый взгляд сначала прояснился до совершенно нечитаемого выражения, а потом Стив улыбнулся ему с вызовом в глазах. 

— Думаю, нам нужно над этим поработать, чтобы в следующий раз у тебя были воспоминания поприятнее, а?

Баки открыл рот и поднял руку к виску, где все еще, просто на всякий случай, работал глазной трекер.

Стив вскинул брови и прикусил губу — готовый к «нет», но тем не менее, явно взбудораженный открывшейся возможностью.

— О, — сказал Баки, потому что, ну черт возьми, что еще он мог сказать? Стив был прав, насколько это вообще в подобной ситуации возможно. Если у него появится что-то новое, что будет ассоциироваться с концом миссии, это сработает намного лучше, чем просто пытаться забыть все то, что случалось после всех предыдущих.

Там не менее, сейчас ассоциация была пока той же — клубок из предвкушения, страха и адреналина после миссии, такой неправильный и такой знакомый.

— Нам не обязательно, — начал было Стив, но Баки покачал головой.

— Нет, я… я хочу, просто… все точно будет жестко, так что тебе придется почаще напоминать мне, что ты — в безопасности. Может, я не буду помнить все слова, или не смогу тебе их вовремя говорить.

Выражение на лице Стива стало по-настоящему обеспокоенным, и Баки снова покачал головой, вжимаясь плечом в Стива. 

— Я хочу. Я хочу тебя, просто… — Баки ткнул пальцем в голову. — Там и так сейчас все как… граната без чеки, и от этого я должен отучиться. Просто… продолжай говорить, что ты в безопасности, только и всего.

На лице Стива проступила знакомая упертая решимость, и Баки пробрало мелкой дрожью, потому что это было оно — слабое отражение того Стива, которого бы он мог бояться. Но Стив тут же обнял его за плечи, притягивая ближе и щедро делясь теплом.

— Мы оба будем в безопасности, Бак, — сказал ему на ухо Стив строго и решительно. — Никто не причинит тебе боль, пока я на посту. Никто, слышишь, даже ты, даже в своей голове. Я с тобой.

И хотя Баки не верил, что Стив на самом деле может сделать так, чтобы ночные кошмары навсегда его оставили, с другой стороны, без его помощи подобное даже не представлялось возможным. Баки откинулся на Стива, и полностью сфокусировался на ощущении тяжелой руки, что обнимала его и на всем том хорошем, что принесет им ближайшее будущее.

__

Когда он снова оказался в темноте, напряжение стало таким сильным, что он успел подумать, а не было ли это было ошибкой. Полет в квинджете, последующий душ — вместе, потому что Баки не собирался выпускать Стива из поля зрения, охваченный безумной уверенностью, что тот тут же сменит планы, едва они разойдутся по разным комнатам — всего этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы Баки накрутил себя до последней степени. Но он продолжал настаивать, чтобы они придерживались плана, что это именно то, чего он хочет — и Стив не стал ему отказывать.

Теперь он не мог двигаться, не мог видеть и уверенность в том, что он дома, в Башне, на Манхеттене и со Стивом постоянно ускользала от него. Ему было немного холодно, и не было никаких приятных ароматов — он просто не дал Стиву времени на то, чтобы зажечь свечи и подготовить все остальное, да он даже обсохнуть после душа толком не успел.

Он вряд ли бы мог сказать, была ли это настоящая дрожь или воспоминание о ней. Было очень тихо и стыло. Этот способ использования парализующего триггера всегда был для него самым худшим — его выключали и оставляли мариноваться в бесконечном ожидании, когда они вернутся и что будут с ним делать на этот раз.

Он напрягся, пытаясь услышать хоть какие-то звуки — и внутри все оборвалось, едва он заслышал знакомые шаги.

Нет, только не Стив. Не тот Стив, из его головы, только не Стив, что с ними заодно, только не это, нет, нет.

«Нет», просигналил он глазами. «Стив, Стив, нет».

— Баки! — воскликнул Стив откуда-то сверху, но тон его голоса был слишком теплым для того, чтобы его бояться — Баки отметил это, даже не понимая до конца.

«Стив» — показал он. — «Стив».

— Бак, слава богу, я нашел тебя! — и Баки попытался открыть глаза — что-то во всем этом было неправильно, но Стив был здесь. Стив нашел его.

— Приятель, я не знал, что ты у них, клянусь, я бы тебя никогда им не оставил, — повторял Стив снова и снова, и Баки почувствовал как теплые руки накрыли его запястья в попытке освободить. Баки тоже попытался двинуться, попытался подняться. Но он не мог шевельнуть и мускулом, и Стив тоже не мог ему помочь.

— Похоже, придется нам тут задержаться, — сказал Стив. — Ты как, приятель? Болит что-нибудь?

«НЕТ» — по буквам показал Баки. — «ТЫ»

— Да, я тоже в порядке, ни царапины, — уверил его Стив, наклоняясь над ним ниже, так близко, что Баки смог почувствовать его тепло, столь желанное в царившем вокруг холоде… где бы он ни был. Это было не важно. Стив пришел за ним. Стив заберет его домой, как только они сообразят, как его освободить.

Но пока, как он ни старался, двинуться не получалось, и над ним нависал Стив — теплый, как одеяло. Ладони Стива легли на его щеки, губы прижались к его лбу, а потом и ко рту. Баки почувствовал, как внутри, в ответ на близость Стива, зашевелилось возбуждение, зачем сейчас, когда им нужно было придумать, как отсюда выбраться, да и не мог он ничего с этим поделать. Он попытался еще раз, сильнее, но вместо этого двинулся Стив, сползая по нему чуть ниже, вжимась бедром между ног Баки, таким теплым и надежным, прижимаясь им прямо к его члену, который тут же начал наливаться.

— О, ого, — сказал Стив и подвигал бедром, показывая, что заметил. — Что, предлагаешь так скоротать время, пока мы сообразим как отсюда выбираться?

«Стив», просигналил Баки, потому что показывать по буквам «следи за обстановкой, тупица» заняло бы слишком много времени.

— Да нет, тут все тихо, — ответил Стив, и в голосе его звучала та же тупая уверенность, что в тысячах подобных ситуаций. Баки напрягся, пытаясь пошевелиться хотя бы ради того, чтобы треснуть его, но Стив лишь легкомысленно продолжил: — Ты сам знаешь, приятель, как оно тут все работает. Никто кроме тебя не может увидеть или услышать меня.

«О господи, нет, пожалуйста, нет», металось у него в голове. Стив — галлюцинация. Баки на столе, совсем один, все еще ждет возвращения техников… как только они с ним закончат, они сунут его в крио, но кто знает, как долго они будут мучать его, беспомощного — одному богу известно. Стив и его тепло были только в его воображении.

— И никто не причинит мне вреда, — мягко продолжил Стив, губы его легко касались уха Баки.

Баки прекрасно слышал, как Стив, расслабив ремни, снимает со спины щит, услышал звук, как тот ударился о поверхность с другой стороны головы Баки.

— И я никому не позволю причинить вред тебе, — сказал Стив, и Баки опознал этот странный, наполовину приглушенный звук, который выходил, когда Стив говорил, укрывшись за щитом. Значит, это было по-настоящему, но как…

— Помнишь, Тони придумал для меня кое-что новое? — добавил Стив, и голос его снова лучился радостью. — Пока я держу щит, никто не может меня увидеть. Никто, кроме тебя.

Как кольцо, подумал Баки, и именно это каким-то образом вернуло его обратно к реальности. Квартира, Манхеттен, Стив, закончившаяся миссия… и Стив, пытающийся удержать его от падения во что-то совсем невыносимое.

Он по буквам показал «фанат», даже не задумавшись, и Стив радостно рассмеялся, так, что Баки всем телом почувствовал сотрясающие его приступы веселья.

— Это тебе нравятся эти книги, — сказал Стив, тыкаясь носом Баки в щеку. — думал, ты оценишь аналогию.

«Кретин», тут же добавил Баки, но ему и самому захотелось рассмеяться — и невозможность этого была почти такой же невыносимой, как неспособность кричать; смех бился внутри его, пока тело лежало, словно налитое свинцом.

— Что, моя глупая придумка выдернула тебя из твоих ужасных воспоминай? — пробормотал Стив, целуя Баки в челюсть. — Хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся, и ты в тишине и покое продолжил наслаждаться ужасами?

«Нет нет», тут же показал Баки. На секунду он замешкался, думая, как максимально просто показать Стиву, что он оценил жест; но оно все еще может не сработать, что в своих попытках кончить он снова потеряет концентрацию и свалится на дно, несмотря на все усилия Стива.

— Бак? — тихо позвал Стив, еще раз мягко его целуя. — Приятель, ты все еще со мной?

Сейчас он был тут, и именно об этом он больше всего и беспокоился. «Да Стив давай ОК»

Стив тихо фыркнул. 

— Ладно, понял тебя четко и ясно. Просто на всякий случай повторю еще разок: никто кроме тебя не может меня увидеть, никто не причинит мне вреда — и я не позволю им причинить вред и тебе тоже.

«ОК ОК»

Стив рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его, и Баки, в попытке отвлечься от невозможности ему ответить, сфокусировался на том, чтобы помнить, что он сказал. Стив в безопасности, Стив никому не позволит причинить ему вред... Стив нашел его, Стив вернулся за ним, и даже если он и застрял тут, на столе, даже если техники и вернутся в любую минуту, Стив — здесь, и он не позволит, чтобы случилось хоть что-то плохое.

Стив продолжал целовать его, вниз, по горлу, оставив левую руку на лице Баки, на его губах, словно напоминая о необходимости сохранять тишину. Баки сосредоточился на этом прикосновении, легком давлении, пока Стив прокладывал дорожку поцелуев вниз, по всему его телу. Это — Стив. Стив был с ним, пальцы Стива касались его губ, пока его рот терзал сосок или оглаживал выступающую кость таза.

— А вот и мы, — пробормотал Стив, накрывая другой рукой член Баки. Тот уже был наполовину в боевой готовности, пульсировал еще до того, как Стив его коснулся, а теперь Стив обхватил его рукой, поглаживая, и начал целовать его бедра, пах, везде — кроме того места, где Баки и правда был отчаянно нужен его рот. Он все делал так неспешно, словно у них была бесконечная прорва времени, и Баки одновременно понимал, что да, у них и правда вагон времени, что они дома, и в безопасности, что миссия закончилась, но в тоже время — и нет.

В голове его угнездился страх. Никто не войдет, чтобы помешать Стиву — никто, по-настоящему, снаружи его головы. Но Баки заперт внутри, и есть так много всего, что может пойти не так, если Стив так и продолжит тянуть время. И если он испугается по-настоящему сильно, если ему правда станет невыносимо, ему придется попросить Стива остановиться — и тогда «они» победят.

«Быстрее» — по буквам просигналил он. «Стив»

Стив рассмеялся и начал целовать еще быстрее, издавая противные чмокающие звуки, но Баки по-прежнему не мог ни рассмеяться ни пошевелиться. Не мог до него дотянуться, оттолкнуть или подтащить ближе туда, куда хотелось сильнее всего. Баки сражался, разочарование боролось со страхом: он чувствовал — оно тут, совсем рядом, и он не мог упустить шанс, снова провалившись в панику. 

«Стив сейчас»

— Хорошо, приятель, хорошо, — сначала он почувствовал щекотку дыхания Стива — от него должно было бы перехватить его собственное, а бедра — дернуться Стиву навстречу. Может, хотя бы его член двинулся? Уверенности у него не было, и все мысли, включая эту, потерялись, выметенные из головы прикосновением языка Стива к головке его члена.

Словно первый вдох после того, как едва не утонул, как тишина после обнуления; он не мог бы сказать, трясло ли его на самом деле или он только воображал, что должен дрожать. Рот Стива был таким знакомым, необходимым, но Баки так долго без него обходился, что все казалось новым и шокирующим. Он хотел захлебнуться вдохом, хотел запустить пальцы в золото волос Стива, но ничего этого не мог. Не мог даже посмотреть, не мог увидеть, как твердеет его член на фоне розовой, упругой мягкости губ и языка.

Он, однако, мог это чувствовать. Несколько мгновений Стив проходился по его члену языком, а затем обхватил головку губами. Пальцы Стива, все еще прижатые к губам Баки, мягко погладили их, а потом легко толкнулись между, словно делясь тем, что происходило сейчас с ним самим.

«Давай Стив давай давай давай да».

Стив хмыкнул, соглашаясь, звук передался члену и Баки от этого определенно дернулся, или во всяком случае, его член дернулся во рту Стива, пока все остальное тело так и оставалось замороженным. В ответ Стив сильнее двинул головой, принимая его все глубже и это было настолько прекрасно, что он о подобном и мечтать не смел. Та рука Стива, что до этого гладила бедро, скользнула вниз, приласкать его яйца — другая все это время нежно оглаживала нижнюю губу. Баки чувствовал запах собственного возбуждения, секса, шампуня Стива, и его теплой кожи, и он знал, что есть что-то еще, что-то, о чем стоит беспокоиться, но понять что именно — не представлялось возможным, не когда Стив был так решительно настроен на то, чтобы в его голове вообще не осталось никаких мыслей.

Он попытался ахнуть, попытался ухватить Стива за волосы — он был так близко. «Стив давай Стив давай давай».

Стив двигался быстрее, большой палец его прочертил линию ото рта по щеке Баки — то же движение, что для «следилки» означало «давай». Стив давал ему разрешение. У него была ровно секунда, чтобы подумать о том, что этого — недостаточно, но он знал, чего хочет Стив, и это было все, что он успел подумать до того, как член его излился Стиву в рот, а всего его тело, такое же замороженное и стылое — за исключением члена — запульсировало от удовольствия.

Стив продолжал ему сосать, сглатывая вокруг члена, гладить губы, словно целуя и их, или словно напоминая о необходимости хранить молчание.

Он же должен хранить молчание, не так ли? Это… ему нужно… «Стив опасность», просигналил Баки, не уверенный, что за опасность и где, помня только, что ему нужно предупредить Стива.

— Не, приятель, — сказал Стив, голос его звучал немного хрипло после того, чем он только что занимался. Стив отвел руку от его рта и Баки услышал знакомый гулкий звук щелчка по внутренней поверхности щита, все еще лежащего где-то рядом с головой Баки. — Цел и невредим, помнишь? Никто из плохих парней не может увидеть или услышать меня, и я не позволю кому-то причинить вред и тебе.

Точно. Никакой настоящей опасности и не было, только то, что Баки мог бы запаниковать, потому что они со Стивом дома, развлекаются с триггером после миссии, и у Баки были сомнения, что оно может пойти как-то не так. Он чувствовал это самим своим нутром, он знал, что потеряется в воспоминаниях, вот только…

Он вдруг понял, в чем дело — и ему захотелось рассмеяться в голос, немедленно рассказать Стиву, и ему была невыносима сама мысль пересказывать это буква за буквой. Стив, тем временем, двинулся, устраивась на нем, не целиком, а так, чтобы Баки чувствовал тепло его кожи, прижатое к своей. Стив целовал его лицо, издавая смешные успокаивающие звуки, и у него стоял. Баки подумал, а каково это будет, если бы Стив сейчас о него потерся, но тут же передумал — потому что он и сам хотел его касаться, хотел говорить, а значит, из этого было пора выбираться.

«Спать сейчас» — показал он.

Стив тихо рассмеялся ему в щеку. 

— Как скажешь, Бак. Увидимся, когда проснешься.

__

Проснувшись, Баки обнаружил, что Стив наполовину прикрыл его, прижавшись стояком к его бедру, и он улыбнулся, даже не открывая глаз, и повернув голову, потерся носом о щеку Стива. 

— Долго я спал?

— С полчаса, — ответил Стив, развернувшись для настоящего поцелуя. — Я поговорю с доктором Эрнандес, а она передаст фармакологу…

Баки вскинул бедра, прижимаясь к Стиву, и Стив заткнулся и поцеловал его сильнее. Баки поерзал под ним, и Стив, уступая, перекатился на бок, так что Баки закинул на него ногу и просунул руку между их телами.

— Как, в этот раз тебе понравилось? — пробормотал Баки Стиву в рот, принимая двигать рукой по члену. — Хорошо провел время, а?

— Время и правда прошло замечательно — спасибо тебе. Я так соскучился. Соскучился по твоему члену у меня во рту. Так что да, мне понравилось.

— О, я тоже соскучился по твоему рту на моем члене, — согласился Баки и поцеловал его крепче, и задвигал рукой быстрее, потому что, наконец-то, он мог трогать и двигаться, и давать столько же, сколько получил сам. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, прежде чем Стив вцепился в него, затягивая Баки на себя так, чтобы втираться в него, и устроить лужу между их животами, кончив.

Баки легко отвалился, устраиваясь на боку и оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, принес ли «человек с планом» полотенце вместе со щитом в спортзал. На самом деле тот принес всю корзину для стирки — с чистой одеждой им обоим, запасное покрывало, и, на самом верху, пару мягких полотенец. Баки толкнул Стива на влажное, липкое место — и Стив возмущенно застонал, но потянулся и подтащил корзину поближе, так что Баки смог вытереть их обоих, не переползая через Стива.

Закончив, он снова прижался к Стиву, а потом сказал: 

— Я понял, почему оно работает с тобой. Почему ты можешь удержать меня от паники тогда, когда никто другой не может.

— Они тебя не касались, — сказал Стив, потираясь носом о его щеку. — А если и касались, то они были чужими. И они не использовали твой член как средство отвлечения, а ведь это самый лучший способ управлять тобой с…

Баки раздраженно фыркнул и ткнул Стива локтем в ребра, за то что украл его гениальную идею, не говоря уже о том, что будто Баки не нужно было стратегически использовать оргазмы для того, чтобы Стив пребывал в достаточно благостном настроении, и не загремел в тюрьму или на тот свет в любой из тех дней с тридцать пятого по сорок первый. 

— И когда до тебя дошло?

— Сегодня, когда оно сработало, — сказал Стив и пожал плечами. — Когда я начал тебя дразнить — и ты остался со мной.

— О, — сказал Баки, растекаясь по Стиву. — Тогда все в порядке. Никаких секретов от меня, ясно?

— Никогда, приятель, — сказал Стив. — И особенно, когда…

Баки поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива — тот хмурился в потолок. 

— Когда?

Стив снова посмотрел на него и пожал плечами, продолжая хмурится. 

— Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Мы может это использовать, чтобы давать тебе кончать и хорошо проводить время — и это хорошо, но триггер…

— Не устоит, — понял Баки. Они смогут использовать его только какое-то конечное число раз, пока он не сломается — он уже воспринимал почти как должное то, что паника не накрывала его под триггером так, как раньше, что Стив мог вернуть его в любой момент, да и он сам мог говорить со Стивом, когда пожелает. Значит, осталось совсем немного до того, как триггер сломается.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — если только не считать это тренировками, как научить тебя оставаться в таком состоянии. 

— Блин, вот дерьмо, — сказал Баки, опуская голову Стиву на плечо. — Вот тебе и позитивное подкрепление!

— Именно, — со вздохом согласился Стив.

Баки покрутил это в голове, ища хоть какую-то причину кроме «ах, это так приятно» и «я не хочу прекращать», для того, чтобы поверить, что такое вот позитивное подкрепление не причина для остановки.

— Я раньше танцевал, — сказал Баки. — Под триггером, что заставлял повиноваться приказам; парни говорили мне что-то делать, и я с ними танцевал. Было весело, мне нравилось. Но при этом я точно знал, что возможность послать их куда подальше с их приказами мне нравится больше.

Он думал, что Стив сейчас скажет, что удовольствие от танцев в лаборатории не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, какое позитивное подкрепление дают оргазмы, без которых он обходился долгими месяцами, но вместо этого все, что он сказал, было:

— Ладно.

Баки снова приподнялся и нахмурился.

Стив слабо улыбнулся. 

— Это твое решение, Бак. Дело может по любому пути пойти — может, мы ломаем триггер, а может, наоборот, делаем сильнее. А может это вообще ничего не меняет и мы просто хорошо проводим время. Но ты решаешь, делаем мы что-то или нет. Если есть ощущение, что мы делаем тебе хуже и ты просто пока не понял — я без колебаний скажу, если что-то замечу; но это всегда будет твое решение — и я не думаю, что уже критично что-то решать.

— О, — сказал Баки и улыбнулся. — То есть, с планами на завтрашний вечер у нас все в порядке?

Стив кивнул. 

— Пока мы даем тебе это снотворное не чаще, чем раз в восемнадцать часов, мы в порядке. И я только что вспомнил, что собирался написать Эрнандес про твою реакцию в последний раз, — Стив огляделся по сторонам, словно собирался схватить телефон и сделать это прямо сейчас. 

— Джарвис, — позвал Баки. — можешь передать доктору Эрнандес все, что ей стоит знать, о том, как я отреагировал на сегодняшнюю дозу снотворного?

— Отправлю полный отчет, — подтвердил Джарвис.

— Ну вот, — сказал Баки, целуя Стива до тех пор, пока тот не перестал трепыхаться. — Что, приятель, больше у тебя никаких дел до ужина с командой, кроме как валяться тут со мной, а?

— Ни единого, — согласился Стив и снова ему улыбнулся.


	52. Chapter 52

Самым странным в этом, потребовавшем столько мучительных тренировок, интервью было то, что ведущая с радио, дама по имени Триш Уоркер, согласилась прийти и пообщаться с ним прямо в Башне. Они расположились в конференц зале, где у Баки были десятки тренингов с пиар-службой, в том числе и вчера, когда тут уже все было оборудовано под радиостудию.

Когда Триш устроилась напротив, расположив между ними большой микрофон, Баки осторожно ей улыбнулся. 

— Трудно поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле.

Оказалось, что у Триш, миниатюрной блондинки, с волосами, собранными в аккуратный хвост и в чуть более женственной версии сегодняшнего наряда Баки — джинсы и толстовка — очень милая улыбка с ямочками. 

— На самом деле, не совсем так, мы же не выходим в прямом эфире. Если вам понадобится минутка — скажите мне, и… думаю, ваша пиар-команда ввела вас в курс дела, но хочу еще раз проговорить, что мы договорились, что запись может быть доработана, если вдруг вы скажете что-то, чего говорить не собирались.

Его пиарщики и правда обсудили все это с ним — и в довольно мучительных подробностях: что, по его просьбе, точно вырежут, и что Триш захочет оставить, даже если это будет ему не по нраву. У них был подготовлен обширный контракт, покрывающий любое «если».

Одно из условий — ну, на самом деле два, насколько он понял — сидели в другом конце комнаты. Баки был почти уверен, что так далеко микрофоны не брали, если только не говорить совсем громко, при этом и Баки и Триш смогут видеть их боковым зрением.

Баки, на самом деле, не очень-то был уверен, что Стив справляется с назначенной ему ролью, потому что все его внимание явно было приковано к мисс Джонс и ее черной кожаной куртке. Мисс Джонс, однако, выглядела настороженно за всех них четверых. Хотя их стили и разнились как небо и земля, она ужасно напомнила Баки Пегги — и, он был уверен, Стив тоже заметил это сходство.

Она выглядела очень хрупкой — и наверняка, хотя была в курсе, на что способны, вместе и поодиночке, Стив и Баки, но не выглядела напуганной ни в малейшей степени. Едва войдя, она окинула их оценивающим взглядом и немедленно промаршировала на свое место, устроившись рядом с уже сидевшим там Стивом — который теперь явно страдал, придумывая как бы начать разговор с симпатичной девушкой.

Баки улыбнулся, покачал головой и снова сосредоточился на Триш.

Заметив, куда он смотрел — ее улыбка стала кривоватой — но никак это не прокомментировав, она лишь спросила: 

— Готовы?

— Нет, — ответил Баки. — Это проблема?

На секунду на лице Триш появилось изумленное выражение, а затем она широко улыбнулась. 

— Вообще нет, мы потом все отредактируем.

Баки кивнул, показал большие пальцы, и Триш, нажав пару каких-то кнопок, уселась в позу, в которой явно привыкла вести свои радиопередачи. 

— И вот я на месте, в Башне Мстителей, с сержантом Барнсом, также известным под позывным Зимний Солдат…

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Баки, немного наклоняясь вперед, но так, чтобы не пересечь невидимой линии и не оказаться слишком близко к микрофону, о чем ему вчера все уши прожужжали. — Зовите меня Баки.

Триш рассмеялась, при этом почти не двигаясь, явно в попытке сохранить однородную громкость записи, но, когда она встретилась взглядом с Баки, глаза ее словно стали ярче и лучились весельем: 

— Отлично, Баки! Судя по потому, что вы решились на эту встречу, вы наконец-то готовы рассказать о себе миру, а значит, может вы что-то хотите сказать нам, до того, как я начну задавать вопросы?

Баки кивнул, и слегка отвернувшись, сделал глоток воды, немедленно вспомнив, что не следует прочищать горло в микрофон. Эту часть он репетировал, и не раз — хотя Стива раньше в его периферии не было.

— Да, я бы просто хотел поблагодарить всех тех, кто оказал огромную поддержку — и мне, и Стиву, и нам вместе; и хочу добавить, что чертовски рад, после всех этих лет, наконец-то оказаться дома. Ну, или в месте, отдаленного его напоминающем, — улыбнулся Баки, и Триш улыбнулась в ответ, не издав никаких звуков, видимо, оставляя ему на откуп заполнять возникшую тишину. — Э, это, собственно говоря, и все. Ни за что не агитирую. Да, я понимаю, почему люди интересуются, но мне — честное слово — и рассказывать то особо нечего.

— О? — воскликнула Триш, все с той же широкой улыбкой. — И почему, как вы думаете, они интересуются?

Баки накрыло внезапным осознанием, что хотя Триш по каким-то своим причинам ему и симпатизирует, она не в его команде. И она хочет, чтобы он рассказал что-то интересное.

Баки посмотрел вниз, на руки — просто чтобы на первом же чертовом вопросе не смотреть на Стива, и мысленно перебрал те вопросы и ответы, с которыми столько практиковался.

— Людям всегда интересно, то, что необычно, — начал Баки запинаясь, а потом все легче и легче, по мере того, как входил в привычный по практикам ритм. — Ну знаете — собака кусает человека или человек — собаку. Люди столько слышали о плохих парнях, тех, которые делали жуткие вещи. Но ни один из них в прошлом не был парнем Капитана Америки — и ни один из них не представал перед военным судом, и не получал оправдание на тех основаниях, что я.

Баки перехватил взгляд Триш, проверяя, не слишком ли затянулся его монолог, но она лишь кивнула и ободряюще улыбнулась, поэтому он продолжил.

— Люди могут понять солдата из командос времен Второй Мировой, вражеского агента, творившего жуткие вещи, военнопленного, прошедшего через пытки и принуждения, даже парня, который открыто и счастливо живет с другим парнем — своим лучшим другом или того, что назвался Мстителем. Но когда все это — один и тот же парень, это… уже сенсация. Такое будут смотреть.

Триш кивнула, все так же улыбаясь. 

— И тут вы не ошибаетесь! Но трудно не отметить, что самым интересным все это делает ваша компания — Стив Роджерс давно волнует публику, а вы почти всю его жизнь провели с ним бок о бок.

Баки, не удержавшись, глянул на Стива, и тут же улыбнулся, увидев деланно-глуповатую мину, что именно в этот момент нацепил Стив, потом закатил глаза и отвернулся обратно к Триш. 

— Да, ну вы знаете, как говорят в таких случаях. За каждым великим человеком следует простой парень, который прикрывает спину, когда великий пытается отколоть что-то совсем уж глупое.

Триш рассмеялась: 

— Не уверена, что слышала это раньше! Судя по его высказываниям о вас, капитан Роджерс поспорил бы насчет «простого парня», но я вас понимаю. Публичного заявления о статусе ваших отношений не было, во всяком случае, описанных словами. Однако вы довольно громко заявили о себе как о паре еще в январе, на пороге здания военного суда. Есть ли у вас какие-то предпочтения по термину, которым вы могли бы описать, кем бы друг другу приходитесь?

Это… был не совсем тот вопрос об их отношениях, к которому готовился Баки, так что он наморщил нос, прикидывая, как ловчее ответить: 

— Нет, как-то нет. В смысле, все оценили красоту жеста и все такое, так что нам даже не пришлось ничего никому рассказывать. А что до друг друга, мы… просто мы?

Баки не хотелось произносить «мой лучший», хотя чаще всего именно так они и называли друг друга. Ощущение от этого было такое же, словно он рассказал всем этим людям, как звал Стива в постели, хотя в постели-то он как раз никак по-особому его и не называл. Тем не менее, это принадлежало только им, а не было чем-то таким, что все использовали.

— А что тут скажешь — мой парень — словно мы все еще в школе, — пожал плечами Баки. — Партнер — как-то сухо. И мы не планируем вступать в брак в ближайшее время, так что все слова из этого арсенала тоже мимо.

— Учитывая времена, в которые прошло ваше детство, вы, наверное, не так много говорили тогда о ваших отношениях, верно? Вы, наверное, не знакомили его с вашей семьей как человека, с которым у вас романтические отношения?

— Ну, уж точно не в шесть, — согласился Баки, и сказав это, быстро посмотрел на Стива. Тот сидел, довольный и расслабленный, откинувшись на спинку стула. Значит, Баки все делал как надо. Если бы Баки заваливал дело, Стив бы, наверное, уже начал беспокоиться.

— Но да, когда все стало более романтическим, нам как-то и в голову не пришло сообщить об этом нашим семьям. У нас было несколько знакомых — из клубов, в которые мы иногда ходили — но там было почти то же самое. Мы входили, держась за руки, и люди понимали, что к чему.

— Так что, сейчас между вами примерно то же, что и тогда? Вам удалось продолжить отношения с того же момента, на котором вы остановились?

Многочисленные тренировки однозначно сослужили Баки отличную службу; первой его реакцией было рассмеяться от абсурдности вопроса и ответить что-то вроде «Да, конечно», но к тому времени, как он перевел дух и повторил вопрос в голове, он понимал, что ни один из этих ответов не подходит к тому, что он на самом деле должен сказать.

— Ясно, что мы сейчас сильно отличаемся от нас тогда, — сдержанно начал Баки. — Стив, слава богу, не так сильно, потому что если бы, после всех этих лет, я не опознал бы его, даже представить не могу, чтобы со мной сейчас было.

— Когда вы говорите «опознал», — Триш тут же встряла в паузу, сделанную Баки в попытке сформулировать, что сказать дальше. — Что вы имеете ввиду? Знали ли вы, кто он, когда сражались с ним в Вашингтоне?

Баки сжал губы и уставившись на основание своего микрофона, сделал глубокий, осторожный вдох. Не самый плохой способ начать эту тему с такого вопроса, и он с самого начала знал, что об этом тоже придется говорить. Тем не менее, на секунду он снова оказался в кресле, в окружении техников, и существо со светлыми волосами напротив него обернулось пожилым мужчиной, говорившим, что ему придется изменить лик человечества еще разок.

— Нет, — сказал Баки. — Нет, я… тогда я не знал даже кто я сам такой. Когда Стив в первый раз увидел мое лицо, он назвал меня по имени, и я понятия не имел, что значит это слово кроме того, что почему-то знал, что оно что-то значит. И знал, что он тоже что-то значит. И с этого и началось то, что закончилось сломом программы, то, что я смог выбраться. Среди всего, что они сделали со мной, как испоганили все в моей голове… они не смогли отнять у меня Стива.

Триш, казалась, замешкалась на секунду, но тут же улыбнулась и спросила: 

— Истинная любовь как обычно, все преодолела?

— Думаю, сказать так — значит все упростить и принизить, — сказал Баки, стараясь говорить максимально серьезным тоном. — Никто из нас не существует в вакууме. Каждый из нас равняет себя по отношениям, связывающим их с другими людьми. Это может быть работа, организация, религия или сексуальная ориентация… но все так или иначе сводится к тому, как мы выстраиваем отношения с другими людьми.

Триш подарила ему улыбку — и он был совершенно уверен, что только что повторил что-то из сказанного ему Ваем. Решив немного поменять направление, он сказал чуть более мягким тоном.

— Я прошел через огромное количество сеансов психотерапии, как часть программы восстановления, в армии, и это было одним из тех вопросов, о которых мы говорили больше всего: для того, чтобы снова стать личностью, целым функциональным индивидуумом, нужно выстроить отношения с окружающими. Само собой, Стив был большой частью этого процесса, но именно армия, программа по восстановлению — все эти вещи по-настоящему спасли меня. У меня было место, форма, рутина. Работа. И были люди.

Он так и не решился сказать «у меня была команда». Ему совсем не хотелось привлекать к ним излишнее внимание. Даже намека на то, что кто-то из тех, кто помогал ему в восстановлении, важен для него, мог привести к тому, что их выследят и они окажутся под угрозой. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы и под их дверями караулили толпы репортеров или ненавистников.

— Но Стив помог мне сделать первый шаг, это да. Стив знал, что я — человек, а не машина или расходка. И даже когда я сам этого ничего не знал — я знал Стива. И что это, как не истинная любовь, м? — в конце он улыбнулся, словно извиняясь.

— Воистину, — совершенно серьезным тоном сказала Триш. — Но как вы верно отметили, не только любовь помогла вам найти дорогу к тому, чтобы снова стать самим собой — когда вы вверили себя в руки армейских, вас отправили в программу реабилитации, известную как «Восстановление», которая является стандартом помощи по интеграции военнопленных обратно в сообщество. Не считая того фото вас в кофейне, нам практически ничего не известно о том, что было с вами в те три месяца, которые вы провели в форте Сэм Хьюстона. Можете с нами чем-то поделиться? Вы сказали, много психотерапии, да?

— О да, — сказал Баки и улыбнулся, выставляя все это, вероятно, более простым чем оно на самом деле было. — Много, много терапии. Мне пришлось заново учиться, как быть личностью — ну, я понимал, как быть солдатом, без проблем, так что откуда начинать было ясно, но мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы разобраться, как снова стать собой. Я многое вспомнил — прошло шесть месяцев, с тех пор как меня в последний раз…

Баки запнулся, в последнюю секунду вспомнив, что пиарщики практически запретили ему использовать слово «обнуление» в качестве описания того, что с ним делали.

— Э, с последнего раза, как Гидра… ну делала то, что делала, для того чтобы заставить меня забывать. Я успел уже восстановиться физически, и сам начал кое-что вспоминать, но воспоминаний стало гораздо больше, после того как я начал программу. Я был в безопасности и смог сфокусироваться на том, чтобы активно восстанавливаться, вместо того, чтобы просто выживать.

— Амнезия — простите, расстройство памяти — один из пунктов, упомянутых в приговоре, вынесенном вам военным судом. И это, пожалуй, единственное, что публика узнала о вашем состоянии, от чего вам нужно было восстановиться.

Баки захотелось отвести глаза, захотелось спрятаться, но он смотрел прямо на Триш, давая ей время добраться до самого вопроса.

— В целом, в приговоре перечислялось, от чего вы страдали, — Триш глянула в лежащие перед ней бумаги, но совершенно очевидно она и так помнила все наизусть. — Множество индуцированных патологий, включая психоз, диссоциативные расстройства, нарушение памяти и разнообразные сопутствующие этому нарушению состояния. Именно поэтому вас и признали невиновным — из-за этих состояний. А что-то из этого, кроме как проблемы с памятью, вас все еще мучает?

— Я, э… — Баки с трудом сглотнул. Он помнил только вердикт «невиновен» и никогда особо не задумывался обо всех остальных словах. Вай не заострял внимания на всех этих диагнозах — были ли триггеры проявлением нарушения исполнительной функции или сопутствующими нарушениями? Что такое вообще эта диссоциация? Психоз — это же вроде что-то про галлюцинации и бред — а его воспоминания-сны под парализующим триггером считаются? А то, как он утрачивает грань между реальностью и тем, что было давным-давно?

К этому вопросу он тоже готовился, даже если и не ожидал, что формулировка будет вот такой. Он знал ответ — нужно было только сделать вдох, успокоиться, и вспомнить его.

— Я все еще прохожу терапию, — медленно начал Баки. — Из-за, э… ну вот того, что вы перечислили. Мой, э…доктора, которые занимаются моим лечением, они особо не фокусируются на диагнозах, и не пытаются дергать куски из целой проблемы, а просто помогают мне с этим жить. Для военного суда им, само собой, пришлось… — на мгновение Баки словно снова оказался там, в кресле, где он сидел с пустым лицом перед группой врачей, честно отвечая на все их вопросы безо всякой стратегии.

Он посмотрел вниз, на руки, на мягкие манжеты толстовки, на обтянутые джинсами колени. Он был тут, он — выбрался, и был в безопасности. Больше ему не нужно было честно отвечать на любые вопросы, просто чтобы спастись от чего-то гораздо более худшего.

Он завис, пытаясь придумать, что же сказать Трише и всем этим людям, слушающим ее радиопередачу, что они на самом деле хотят услышать. Эту часть он тоже практиковал, но все те тренировки вдруг показались чем-то далеким, словно их и не было, а люди, что слушали его — тысячи и даже миллионы, гораздо большая толпа, чем когда-либо физически собиралась вокруг него — они вдруг стали очень настоящими.

Он потянулся к той спокойной, холодной отстраненности, что раньше помогала ему в опасных ситуациях, но сейчас это состояние больше не скользнуло в него по первому желанию. Комната вокруг была совершенно тихой, такой же безопасной — а значит, отвечать ему придется самому. Он вообще-то уже и вопроса не помнил.

— То, над чем я все еще, э, работаю, — наконец сказал он. — Это… то, что усложняет мою жизнь даже сейчас. А может и жизнь Стива тоже, потому что он… — Баки быстро глянул и увидел — Стив пристально смотрит на него с настороженным выражением на лице, а это значит, всем остальным тоже заметно, что он едва держится на плаву.

Но это совершенно не обязательно должно быть чем-то плохим. На тренировках они сказали ему, что лучше пусть прозвучит, так, словно ему трудно об этом говорить — в такое люди верят больше. Если что-то звучит уж очень складно — все подумают, что это ложь.

Ну, хотя бы тут он отличился — мямлил он на высший балл.

— Но я, э, — Баки снова сфокусировался на своих руках и микрофоне. — Я не… те вещи, которые делали меня опасными для окружающих, с ними… мы разобрались еще пока я был в Медкоме. После военного суда я прошел освидетельствование, и если бы меня не признали неопасным для общества — меня бы не выпустили. Так что оно не про все, а только… про меня. Просто пытаюсь окончательно поправиться и жить обычной жизнью.

Триш кивнула. Выражение на ее лице стало почти нежным — и это было еще хуже, чем беспокойная складка на лбу Стива. 

— Почему бы нам не сделать перерыв, и после короткой паузы вернуться и продолжить?

Баки не успел ей ответить, потому что уже заметил боковым зрением, как подпрыгнул и несется к нему Стив. Баки слабо улыбнулся и кивнул. Он дал Стиву схватить себя, вытащить из комнаты и протащить через весь коридор в сторону звукоизолированной и безопасной гримерки, куда не было входа никому кроме них со Стивом, до тех пор, пока Триша была в здании.

— Какого хрена, — бормотал он Стиву в плечо, пока тот сжимал его все крепче. — Ну какого же хрена, мы же практиковали, я практиковал, я…

— Не один план сражения провалился, не выдержав первого контакта с врагом, — ответил ему на ухо Стив, а потом поцеловал в висок, и зарылся носом в волосы. Те уже отросли настолько, чтобы начать пушиться вокруг головы, но недостаточно, чтобы их можно было во что-то уложить.

— Мне бы постричься, — сказал он, все еще растекшись по Стиву, чувствуя себя встревоженным и изможденным одновременно, словно дай ему волю — и он в жизни бы не двинулся с места; и в то же время словно у него осталось всего тридцать секунд, прежде чем выпустить Стива из рук. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось — стоять и думать о волосах. И ничего больше.

— Если это то, чего ты хочешь, — согласился Стив, словно смена темы совсем его не удивила. — Или можешь отрастить подлиннее. Можешь и позже решить.

Пиарщикам нравилась что волосы такие короткие, но, наверное, они не станут возражать если только он не вздумает отрастить что-то в стиле Зимнего Солдата. Наверное, особенно сильно им бы понравилось, отрасти он что-то вроде того, что носил в военные годы.

— В здании наверняка есть парикмахерская, — сказал Баки, поворачиваясь так, чтобы потереться головой о горло Стива. — Тони же где-то стрижется, вряд ли он, как все простые люди, пойдет в какой-то салон в подворотне.

— Его парикмахер приезжает сам, каждые три недели, и стрижет и тех из нас, кто пожелает, — пробормотал Стив. — Хочешь, я и тебя запишу? Он отлично стрижет.

Баки кивнул, и подумал о машинке для стрижки, о том, какой легкой станет его голова, о бархатистом, чуть пружинистом ощущении коротко стриженных волос. Он дышал в унисон со Стивом. И, на какое-то время, больше в его голове ничего и не было.

__

Остаток интервью прошел проще — вопросы, что задавала Триш, стали легче, да и его ответы тоже, но забыть о том, что это — по-настоящему, а не просто очередная тренировка, ему больше не удалось. Люди все это услышат и будут судить его на основании услышанного.

Он ни разу серьезно не запнулся — пиарщики приложили особые усилия, натаскивая его; точно так же как уроки обращения с винтовкой помогли не растеряться в тот первый раз, когда он встретился с противником лицом к лицу — но он так больше ни разу и не осмелился посмотреть, какое выражение у Стива на лице.

Когда все закончилось, Триш протянула ему руку, пожать — и улыбнулась, по-доброму, но жалости там почти не было. 

— Знаю, вам наверное кажется, что все прошло просто ужасно, но вы даже себе не представляете, скольким людям это понравится и скольких заденет за живое. Это правда поможет им понять, кто вы такой и через что прошли.

Баки сумел выдавить слабую, напряженную улыбку. 

— Ну, в этом же и смысл?

Улыбка Триш тут же застыла, но прежде чем Баки успел поставить себя в еще более неловкое положение, он услышал, как Стив издал какой-то болезненный звук у него за спиной. Быстро обернувшись, Баки увидел, как Стив и мисс Джонс тоже обмениваются рукопожатиями, ну или по крайней мере, держат руки, одна в другой, прямо перед собой.

Мисс Джонс улыбалась с такого рода довольством, которое обычно предшествовало апперкоту — Стив же выглядел ошеломленным, а может даже и чуточку влюбленным.

Баки и Триш кинулись к ним практически одновременно, Баки начал: 

— Стив, я…,— в тот же самый момент, как Триш сказала: 

— Ну Джонс…

Стив и мисс Джонс тут же разняли руки, и Стив не настолько быстро сунул правую за спину, чтобы Баки не успел заметить, насколько сильно покраснела кожа вокруг костяшек. Далее последовало еще несколько туров обмена вежливыми любезностями, а потом Триш потащила мисс Джонс к выходу, так резко, как только было возможно без того, чтобы не показалось, что ее просто волокут за собой.

Дождавшись, пока они исчезнут за дверью, Баки обернулся и посмотрел, как Стив изучающе смотрит на руку, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Насыщенная краснота еще не спала, и Баки, нахмурившись, взял руку Стива обеими ладонями. 

— Какого хрена она тебе сделала?

— Пожала руку, — сказал Стив и рассмеялся. — Наверное, секретное рукопожатие. Она… думаю, она в клубе, Бак. Должна быть. Наверное, не нашим способом она там оказалась, не знаю… мы бы знали, а? Но ее хватка сильнее моей, и это она еще усилий особых не прикладывала. Она бы легко могла мне руку сломать — вообще не напрягаясь.

В голосе Стива звучало любопытство и ни малейшего беспокойства, а потом он перевел взгляд на Баки, разом расслабляясь. Он развернул покрасневшую руку так, чтобы обхватить и его ладонь тоже, и осторожно сжал ее.

— Ты справился, Бак. Они с мисс Уокер совершенно точно не собирались распространяться, на что она способна, но она слушала тебя, весь этот час и в конце… решила дать знать таким вот образом.

— Не очень понимаю, каким образом тот факт, что она способна сломать тебе руку, дает ей право что-то судить, — заметил Баки, но в глубине души он был согласен, что что-то обнадеживающее в этом было. Мисс Джонс не пришла сюда поглядеть на него — она была с ними, чтобы защищать Триш. И, без сомнения, она знала как постоять за себя — не зря ей так долго удавалось оставаться нераскрытой. Хороший сигнал от той самой аудитории, которую особенно непросто завоевать.

«Все прошло хорошо», — думал Баки, смакуя идею. «И дальше все будет так же замечательно».

Подобная мысль все еще казалось преждевременно оптимистичной, а голова его сейчас напоминала чемодан, содержимое которого довольно грубо перемешалось от неособо аккуратного обращения, но оно, возможно, того стоило.

__

Остаток дня после интервью Баки заранее и очень тщательно спланировал. Сначала он спустился на стрельбище, звуками выстрелов изгоняя из ушей эхо собственного неуверенного голоса.

Он уже успел немного успокоиться, когда в помещение вошел Клинт. Не сказав и слова, он просто устроился в соседней стойке и Баки тут же вспомнил, что сам Клинт интервью давал редко и с пиарщиками встречаться просто ненавидел. Стив тоже не любил общаться с журналистами, но у него выходило довольно прилично, и хотя он всегда относился с полным пониманием к настороженности Баки, было совершенно ясно, что он тоже думал, что это с Баки что-то не так.

С другой стороны, Клинт. Клинт был с ним явно в одной лодке.

Баки стрелял до тех пор, пока время, отведенное на стрельбу расписанием, почти не вышло, а после этого провел остаток времени за разборкой и чисткой оружия перед тем, как убрать его обратно. Как только он захлопнул шкаф и развернулся к двери, ритмичный стук стрел Клинта о мишень прекратился.

— Если хреново совсем прошло, — сказал Клинт, — Если тебе нужно свалить куда-то ненадолго — только слово скажи. Есть место за городом, там в ближайшие несколько дней не будет ни души.

Баки молча кивнул, уверенный, что Клинт и без слов его поймет, а потом вышел со стрельбища и пошел к лифтам. Следующим блоком расписания был обед со Стивом.

__

В эфир интервью вышло в тот же день, ранним вечером — явно приуроченное ко времени, когда люди, слушая радио, едут с работы домой, а новостные вечерние шоу подхватили фразы и использовали их в программах, привлекая еще больше аудитории к записи передачи.

Стив тоже хотел послушать — похоже, он считал, что послушать — это просто его долг, но для Баки это явно было не лучшей идеей; плюс все горячо не советовали ему оставаться на время эфира в одиночестве. Он спустился в лабораторию Тони, где тот с Брюсом устроили ему серию каких-то тестов, которые — Баки был готов поклясться — они уже делали раньше. Растяпа принес ему очередную желтую пушистую салфетку, укрыв колени, и Баки, улыбнувшись, погладил робота; спустя пару минут тот вернулся с еще одной. Тони ничего не замечал до тех пор, пока их не стало восемь, и тогда он щелкнул пальцами и заорал: 

— Это… да где он их только берет! — и рванул искать кладовую, которую разорял Растяпа.

Баки остался сидеть в окружении датчиков, Брюса и стопки желтых салфеток. Брюс вытащил из ящика стола Тони пачку пакетиков с сухофруктами и орехами, и Тони, вернувшись, обнаружил, как они поедают какие-то странные сушеные фрукты, закусывая кешью со специями — он вскинул руки и драматично застонал: 

— Кругом одни предатели!

— Я тебе там фисташек оставил, — мирно сказал Брюс, и Тони, подойдя к столу и вытащив оттуда еще мешок орехов, вернулся к ним и протянул, предлагая угощаться. Через несколько минут нарисовался Растяпа с бумажными салфетками, и Тони, вздохнув, взял одну.

Стив успел как раз к тому времени, как они закончили уничтожать припасы Тони — он просто сиял, хотя кожа вокруг глаз и была немного припухшей и покрасневшей. 

— Бак, классно все вышло! Ты замечательно держался и… Пеппер слушала с нами, и она сказала, что все супер. Натан с Терезой просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Твиттер рвет в клочья, они даже мне позволили пару слов черкнуть и ретвитнуть самые милые посты.

Тони резко посмотрел в сторону — на какой-то экран, невидимый всем остальным — и поспешно вытер руки. 

— Говоря о Пеппер, мне надо… Брюс, ты можешь…

— Ммм, — рассеянно отозвался Брюс, отключая последние из датчиков и отпуская Баки взмахом руки в сопровождении немного грустной улыбки. Баки кивнул ему, похлопал Растяпу по клешне еще раз, возвращая ему аккуратную стопку салфеток, а потом, развернувшись, практически упал в медвежьи объятия Стива, который, похоже, просто умирал от желания его потискать. Он расслабился, отдаваясь в надежные руки, гладящие его спину, пытаясь поверить в то, что это и правда так, что сегодня он выиграл какую-то битву, которая, возможно, изменит ход сражения.

__

Конец вечера Баки провел на диване, со Стивом, поедая праздничный ужин, к которому он едва притронулся, и глядя кино, из которого ничего не запомнил, постоянно отвлекаясь на сообщения от пиарщиков, присылающих сообщения о хороших новостях — правда, понял он из их смс немного. Он подумал, что это состояние совсем не похоже на ту отстраненность, что случается перед лицом опасности — он улыбался и смеялся, когда был повод; лежал, уютно устроившись в руках Стива. Все было по-настоящему. Он и правда хотел быть счастливым. Но все происходило словно не с ним, в отдалении, словно с кем-то другим — с Баки Барнсом, который принадлежал миру так же, как Капитан Америка.

Может, в этом и была проблема. У него не было другого имени, чтобы разделить себя с тем парнем. Он не мог снять Баки Барнса, как костюм, как Стив снимал Кэпа, снова становясь собой. Когда Баки вышагнул из Баки Барнса, оставляя его на растерзание публике, ему самому не осталось ничего — лишь пустая раковина, наблюдавшая за происходящим со странной отрешенностью.

Он сделал себе мысленную заметку поговорить об этом с Падфилдом, хотя, без сомнения, тот и так расспросит про все в подробностях. В конце концов, они много говорили об этом и раньше. Он мягко дрейфовал в этом состоянии — и вот уже пора было двигаться в кровать, целовать на ночь Стива и засыпать у него под боком.

У кошмаров, как ни странно, не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы вернуть его с небес на землю, обратно, в собственную шкуру. Первый еще был не настолько ужасным, каким бы мог быть — он просто оказался голым на улице перед Башней, только и всего. Никто не смеялся, не тыкал в него пальцем, но он чувствовал, что они смотрят, а времени, чтобы найти одежду или хотя бы прикрыться — не было, ему нужно было спешить на миссию, вот только он не мог вспомнить, где она, поэтому он побежал, глядя по сторонам, а все эти люди продолжали смотреть, мешая ему и…

Задохнувшись, он проснулся — сердце колотилось где-то у горла. Стив, напрягшись, тут же сел рядом и потянулся к нему, но Баки покачал головой и лег обратно. Ему потребовалось больше, чем он сам ожидал, времени, чтобы выбросить сон из головы и, успокоившись, заснуть обратно.

До следующего сна — про парализующий триггер и последовавший за ним кошмар про что-то ужасное, не отпускающее, про что-то, чего он не мог вспомнить… и сразу за этим — еще один, про Стива, смеющегося взахлеб, со скальпелем в руках.

Больше он решил не спать. Стив все еще дремал, а Баки выскользнул из кровати и побрел по квартире, слабо освещенной и тихой, пока не устроился у окна в спортзале. Теперь там всегда лежала небольшая стопка пледов. Он зажег пару свечей, вдохнул их слабый медовых аромат, и наслаждаясь пляской огней в оконном отражении, с безопасной высоты, защищенный стеклом и расстоянием, смотрел на город.

Стив подошел и сел рядом, когда солнце еще не взошло. Баки откинулся на него и сказал: 

— Клинт сказал, что знает место где-то за городом, и там тихо.

Стив обнял его и сказал: 

— Тогда поехали. 

*Триш Уолкер — Адская Кошка (англ. Hellcat) — супергероиня вселенной Marvel. Настоящее имя — Патрисия «Пэтси» Уолкер Бакстер Хеллстром (англ. Patricia Walker Baxter Hellstrom). Входила в состав Мстителей и Защитников.

**Джессика Кампбелл Джонс Кейдж (англ. Jessica Campbell Jones Cage), также известная под именами Сокровище (англ. Jewel), Воительница (англ. Knightress) и Женщина-силач (англ. Power Woman) — персонаж комиксов издательства Marvel Comics, одноклассница Питера Паркера, обладает сверхчеловеческой силой, ограниченной неуязвимостью и левитаций.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение автора: в главе обнаженка (рисунок), аккуратнее с чтением в общественных местах. Также это последняя глава 4 части.
> 
> Любимая глава переводчика:)

Квинджет приземлился посреди заснеженного поля, неподалеку от фермы — центрального дома, окруженного хозяйственными постройками. Стив с любопытством огляделся, пытаясь понять, что в этом месте особенного. Баки же просто наблюдал за Клинтом, ожидая пока тот, наконец, расскажет, что это за место.

Клинт задумчиво перевел взгляд со Стива на Баки. 

— Ты ему не рассказал? Про День Святого Валентина — ну, тот случай?

Услышав это, Стив, прищурившись, посмотрел на Клинта, а потом сразу на Баки.

Баки покачал головой, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица, хотя в его глазах и засветилась улыбка. 

— Ну, я же случайно услышал. Потом, может я все неправильно понял.

— Угу, — согласился Клинт, и посмотрел на Баки со значением. Ни один из них не упустил бы такого жирного намека — и оба это прекрасно понимали. — Ладно, тогда, парни, добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель.

Он пошел прямо к люку и выпрыгнул из него. Стив посмотрел на Баки, и нахмурился с видом преданного доверия. 

— День Святого Валентина?

Помимо всего прочего, с тех пор еще и прошло около недели.

Баки пожал плечами. Стив отойдет, а секрет и правда был не его, чтобы рассказывать. 

— Подумал, что он неспроста все это в тайне держит.

Он подхватил свою сумку, которую так поспешно упаковал… всем самым необходимым, что могло понадобится для трехдневного путешествия, и подошел к люку, из которого только что выпрыгнул Клинт. Стив, отстав всего на несколько шагов, следовал за ним со своей сумкой.

Баки огляделся вокруг, автоматически выискивая удачные позиции; они трое представляли собой линию аккуратных силуэтов, растянувшихся по дороге, шагающих друг за другом след в след. Вообще, снайперу тут пришлось бы несладко — ну, снайперу, без его или Клинта навыков. Деревья были далеко, снег на крыше дома и сараев — нетронутым. Когда они опускались сверху, Клинт наверняка тщательно осмотрел каждый сантиметр окружавших ферму земель, чтобы убедится, что все вокруг тихо.

Баки почувствовал, как тугая пружина в позвоночнике потихоньку отпускает и, оглядевшись вокруг, начал вдруг получать удовольствие от ясного утреннего света, сверкающего на снегу, бесконечной синевы высокого неба. Теперь он понимал, почему Клинт держал это место в секрете — оно было убежищем, безопасным и далеким от всего остального мира.

А затем распахнулась входная дверь дома и на порог выбежал ребенок неопределенного пола в вязанной шапке, толстой куртке и ботинках поверх чего-то, похожего на пижаму. 

— Папа!

Баки замер и через плечо посмотрел на Стива, который выглядел слишком ошарашенным для человека, у которого была целая пара минут, чтобы прикинуть все варианты. Клинт, тем временем, рассмеявшись, выдернул — наверное, это был мальчик — из сугроба, потом подхватил на руки маленькую девочку в расстегнутой куртке, которая пыталась спуститься с крыльца босиком. 

— Привет, детвора, — сказал Клинт, поднимая их обоих. — Вот, привез вам Кэпа и сержанта Барнса, что думаете, если они за вами присмотрят, пока мы с мамой поедем в нашу поездку?

Баки почувствовал, как за его спиной напрягся Стив; ужас, волнами разносящийся от него, доносился даже через разделяющее их метровое расстояние. Баки был почти уверен, что Клинт вряд ли доверит им со Стивом своих обожаемых детей, но все равно начал прикидывать, кому бы, если что, можно было позвонить и спросить совета. Эндрюсу? Иззи, наверное, еще совсем малышка, а эти дети… явно побольше. У кого-то еще были ребятишки? Может, у Вая?

Дети тут же обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на них — их глаза были широко распахнуты. Девочка посмотрела на Клинта и громко прошептала: 

— Мы же собиралась пойти к тете Лизе.

— О, ну ладно, тогда конечно, ребята, если собрались — пойдете к тете Лизе, — согласился Клинт, быстро глянув на Стива с Баки и подмигнув им. — Тогда мы этих парней тут оставим, чтобы за хозяйством присмотрели. Как вам такой план? 

Малышка кивнула, соглашаясь, а мальчик сполз из объятий и встал на ноги, а потом серьезно сказал: 

— Дров тут много, газовые баллоны полны, траву мы тоже уже утром собрали — так что вам ничего не придется делать .

Баки кивнул с той же серьезной торжественностью 

— Спасибо.

Клинт закатил глаза, затягивая обоих детей на крыльцо: 

— Пошли уже, покажу вам тут все, парни, пока мы не свалили.

__

Жена Клинта, Лора, как показалось Баки, появление в своем доме двух суперсолдат восприняла безо всякого волнения — судя по тому, как она продолжила собирать в дорогу детей и вещи. Клинт показал им кухню, кладовку и кладовую в подвале, полную припасов; прачечную и удобную, светлую спальню на втором этаже, с собственной ванной, судя по опрятности, предназначенную для гостей. 

— Аптечка под раковиной, и еще одна, побольше, на кухне. Я заберу квинджет, но если вдруг захотите смотаться в город — в сарае грузовик, а ключи на крючке у двери. Ну, увидимся в понедельник утром!

Казалось, они и оглядеться толком не успели, а Бартоны уже заспешили к выходу, через снег, по едва протоптанной дорожке. Когда они скрылись из виду, растворившись в видневшейся вдали просеке, Баки глянул на Стива, стоявшего рядом с ним на широкой веранде.

Хотя он выглядел таким же потерянным, как и сам Баки, но взгляд его встретил с улыбкой. 

— Во всяком случае, насчет тишины Клинт не соврал.

Баки тоже улыбнулся. 

— Вообще, холодно. Пошли внутрь.

Стив не стал с ним спорить — никому их них больше не нравилось мерзнуть. В западной части дома обнаружилась большая, светлая комната с двумя много повидавшими диванами и большим камином с хорошим запасом дров, аккуратно сложенным рядом с очагом. Много времени на то, чтобы развести огонь им не понадобилось, и пока они грелись в круге щедрого тепла, до них дошли и прочие радости времяпрепровождения в их маленьком убежище.

— Нам придется приготовить себе что-то на обед, — лениво сказал Стив.

Баки лишь фыркнул, хотя думал о том же. 

— Мы с тобой совсем обленились, живя у Старка.

Стив пожал плечами и посмотрел на него. 

— Не знаю, Бак. Сначала моя мама — и твоя, потом ларьки, потом пайки и столовки. Не то чтобы у нас было много возможностей готовить для себя.

Баки выгнул бровь. 

— Хочешь сказать, что то офигенное жаркое, которое мы ели на прошлой неделе — кто бы его ни приготовил — для тебя тоже самое, что и армейские пайки? 

— Ну я же помянул маму, — напомнил ему Стив, закатывая глаза. — И твою! Если расставить все это по порядку, то армия, наверное, будет самым дном.

Баки накрыло коротким, но ярким воспоминанием-ощущением: запах и текстура серо-коричневой массы, которой его кормили из соображений оптимальной эффективности питания. Чаще всего ему выдавали это в небольшом пластиковом контейнере с секциями. Именно поэтому, оказавшись сам по себе, он пришел в отдел с замороженными обедами: пластиковые контейнеры там были точно такими же, хотя содержимое, конечно, здорово отличалось. Тем не менее, в этом новом мире они сильнее всего напоминали ему пайки.

Баки постарался засунуть воспоминание подальше — не нужно вешать все на Стива — и одновременно почувствовал просто неукротимое желание съесть какой-нибудь настоящей еды, просто чтобы перебить фантомный вкус, все еще стоящий во рту.

— Ха, — сказал Баки, поднимаясь и поднимая на ноги Стива. Тот хмурился, словно заметил, что Баки вспомнил что-то неприятное. Баки улыбнулся и добавил: — Вот поешь нашу стряпню несколько дней, тогда и посмотрим, что ты там запоешь о дне.

__

Приготовить обед оказалось возмутительно легко. Их знаний как раз хватило на то, чтобы разморозить и разогреть суп (из контейнера без намека на фабричную наклейку «обед» и дату изготовления), и отрезать пару кусков хлеба — они нашли несколько свежих буханок, которые, без них конечно бы испортились, значит нужно было съесть их поскорее.

Стива явно тянуло на подвиги, и едва они закончили с уборкой и мытьем посуды, он предложил: 

— Слушай, а пошли прошвырнемся по округе?

Баки посмотрел на него с выражением: 

— Прошвырнемся или паковать пайки на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств? 

Стив издал задумчивый хмык и, видимо, пришел к тем же выводам что и Баки, уже прикинув размеры окружавших ферму угодий, и что тут могло находиться. 

— Ну, если только что-то на перекус. В телефоне есть компас, только надо проверить, что мы все хорошо зарядили.

Они набили карманы батончиками гранолы и печеньем, взяли телефоны и вышли в яркий, холодный день. Они и пройти-то толком не успели, а им уже не было холодно; ветер оказался легким бризом, а солнышко припекало так, что на открытых участках начал подтаивать снег. 

Стив целенаправленно шел вдоль следов каких-то транспортных средств, на поверку оказавшихся гравийной подъезднóй аллеей, идущей от передней части дома к деревьям, а затем к дороге. Так далеко они, однако, не пошли, остановившись когда проносившиеся вдалеке редкие машины стало видно сквозь негустую завесу деревьев. После этого Стив развернулся, и сойдя с укрытого снегом гравия, зашагал в лес — шел он так, словно позабыл все, что когда либо знал о маскировке и скрытности. 

С одной стороны, смысла скрываться тут особо не было — солнечная пятница, они на отдыхе, в загородном доме друга. С другой — есть же такое понятие как профессиональная гордость!

Баки немного отстал, вытаскивая из памяти все, что знал о том, как передвигаться незамеченным. Пока Стив беззаботно шагал перед, Баки ступал в его следы, решив проверить, сможет он ли идти настолько тихо и незаметно, чтобы Стиву показалось — он его потерял. Ему хотелось, чтобы Стив не просто оглянулся — нет, это не будет считаться, ему хотелось, чтобы он подумал, что Баки вообще нет у него за спиной. И Баки знал Стива достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить эту разницу — по положению плеч, по наклону головы. 

Ему потребовалось почти десять минут, но потом все вдруг получилось. Стив остановился, хмуро поводил головой — и затем оглянулся. Даже после этого ему потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы заметить Баки в густой тени еловых ветвей.

Ошеломленное узнавание, цель, внезапно заметившая его присутствие — все это вместе вызвало вспышку смешанных мыслей и чувств в голове Баки. Он не думая бросился к Стиву, толкнул его в снег, тонкую прослойку, под которой обнаружилась грязь и прошлогодние листья.

Стив счастливо заворчал в ответ, почти рассмеялся, попытался схватить его в охапку, так что они принялись кататься по земле, отталкиваясь от деревьев, чертыхаясь и смеясь. Когда кто-то пытался подняться на ноги — второй тут же утягивал его обратно на землю. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы их одежда пропиталась талой водой и они покрылись грязью с головы до ног. Они так и продолжали бороться, пока грохот тяжелого грузовика, пророкотавшего в отдалении на дороге, не выдернул их обратно, к реальности.

Они мгновенно распутались, Баки развернулся так, чтобы прижаться спиной к Стиву, зная, что тот делает тоже самое. Он огляделся по сторонам, но все было таким же, как и до этого, тихим и мирным. Значит — просто машины, просто дорога в тридцати метрах от них. 

Сообразив это, Баки также почувствовал, что ему мокро и он по уши в грязи, а теплое солнышко не добивало через пушистые кроны деревьев. Глянув через плечо на Стива, он встретил ответный взгляд, подкрепленный глупой полуулыбкой. Стив сказал: 

— Хочешь… — и кивнул куда-то в сторону дома.

Баки кивнул. 

— Да, спасибо, в мокрых штанах я уже на жизнь вперед нашагался. 

Стив скривился и кивнул, соглашаясь, потом протянул руку, схватил Баки за правую своей левой и вытащил его в яркий свет дня. Дорога домой пролегала по открытому участку, но они оба старались держаться поближе к деревьям, не в силах отказаться от доступного укрытия. Тем не менее, шли они не в плотную, наслаждаясь всем теплом, что дарило зимнее солнце.

К тому времени, когда они добрались до крыльца фермы, их пропитанная водой одежда задубела на холодном воздухе. Едва обменявшись взглядами, они принялись раздеваться прямо на коврике перед дверью, выбираясь из перепачканных грязью ботинок, курток и джинсов, чтобы не накрошить грязи на свежевымытые полы Лоры Бартон. Одна мысль о том, чтобы на это сказали их матери, оказалась страшнее, чем раздевание на стылом февральском ветру. 

Они сгребли всю грязную одежду в охапку и поспешили внутрь в одном нижнем белье. Стив замешкался, закрывая входную дверь, а Баки рванул прямиком к прачечной. Клинт тогда указал на дверной проем рядом с кухней, но тогда Баки успел лишь мельком разглядеть стиральную машину.

Место оказалось приятным и теплым. В комнате имелась собственная дверь с стеклянными вставками, которые пропускали достаточно солнечного света, но что более важно, там имелась большая раковина, батарея для сушки и две стойки под одежду с несколькими пустыми плечиками. Баки поставил ботинки на резиновых коврик сразу за порогом, повесил джинсы и куртку, решив, что как только они высохнут, он просто стряхнет самые большие куски грязи.

Стив довольно быстро к нему присоединился, и принялся за работу, развешивая вещи рядом с вещами Баки. Тот отошел, уступая ему место, и пошел посмотреть на стиралку и сушилку. Они не особо отличались от таких же в общественных прачечных, которыми он пользовался до того, как попасть в Медком, так что он решил, что вероятно без проблем разберется, как закинуть одежду в стирку — и потом в сушилку — хотя и догадывался, что вероятно и у этого процесса есть свои тонкости. И пусть он не очень себе представлял, можно ли вообще сломать стиралку и сушилку, сделав что-то не так — рисковать почему-то не хотелось.

— Хм, а тут что?

Баки оторвался от изучения настроек стиральной машины и увидел, что Стив внимательно разглядывает вторую дверь из прачечной, на которую Баки до этого почти не обратил внимания. Она была похожа на внешнюю — прочная и надежно запертая, но у нее был замок, который отпирался с этой стороны.

Ключ висел тут же — на уровне глаз взрослого человека — некая условность, которая давала понять, что дверь предназначена лишь для того, чтобы удержать детей от посещения того что за дверью без присмотра взрослых.

— Клинт и словом не обмолвился о запретах к посещению каких-то уголков дома, — задумчиво сказал Стив, изучая запертую на ключ дверь.

— Купер сказал, что сегодня он уже собрал травы, — напомнил Баки. На кухне, над холодильником, висели пучки каких-то зеленых растений, и эта сторона дома как раз выходила на юг. — Держу пари, там теплица. Типа домашнего огорода.

Стив глянул на него и на его лице расцвела залихватская улыбка. 

— Непременно нужно убедиться, не нужно ли там что-то полить!

Баки закатил глаза. Не то чтобы они собирались сделать что-то, чего не должны были, но правда, представить что Стив проведет три дня, не засунув нос в любую, не касающуюся его дырку — пф, нет, не реально. Может и неплохо, что он спустит пар так, а не… Да один господь знает, какие еще развлечения он отыщет к концу выходных, чтобы занять себя.

— Тогда давай, убеждайся, приятель, — согласился Баки, махнув рукой в сторону ключа.

Стив тут же расплылся в улыбке и схватился за ключ, отпер дверь и повесил ключ обратно перед тем, как повернуть ручку. 

— Пойдешь со мной?

Баки издал страдальческий вздох, но тут же подошел, становясь за правым плечом Стива, так чтобы увидеть что там, внутри, одновременно с ним. Несмотря на очевидное, он почему-то внутренне собрался, а пальцы закололо от желания сжать оружие.

Стив открыл дверь и еще до того, как что-то стало видно, Баки уже отпустило — он почувствовал влажное тепло и густые запахи земли и зелени. Пространство было залито солнечным светом — покатая стеклянная крыша и такие же стены не чинили свету никаких препятствий.

После прогулки по зимнему лесу изобилие зелени обескураживало. Растения тянулись из горшков, взбирались по веревкам и свисали из подвесных корзин. То, что сначала выглядело хаотичным беспорядком, на поверку оказалось организованными рядами и уровнями — Баки увидел это, войдя вслед за Стивом, хотя и на шаг позади него. Пол странно пружинил под ногами — проходы были укрыты толстыми резиновыми ковриками с отверстиями, явно для стока воды. 

К их взаимному удивлению, прямо посередине теплицы был круг открытого пространства. Стоя рядом со Стивом в окружении рядов растений, Баки запрокинул голову и посмотрел вверх, на ясную синеву неба и блики низкого зимнего солнца. Тепло, казалось, просачивалось в самые его кости, совсем по другому, чем тепло хорошо протопленного дома. Он чувствовал это тепло лицом, а ароматы растущей зелени — всем телом. В Техасе уже, наверное, вовсю была весна; в Нью-Йорке еще совсем зима, в теплице же царило бесконечное лето.

— Хм, — сказал Стив, и услышав этот задумчивый хмык, Баки широко распахнул глаза. Это явно не было просто звуком. Нет, он означал, что Стив прикидывал тактические возможности открывшегося ему помещения.

Стив посмотрел на Баки взглядом деланной невинности. 

— Я тут подумал, какое симпатичное место. Тепло, и небо видно. А ночью, наверное, и звезды. И места для спальников более чем достаточно.

Стив явно думал не про привал. Стив думал о самом удобном и правильном месте, где бы Баки мог кончить.

Баки тут же почувствовал себя немного шокированным, хотя сам же упаковал им все необходимое. И если не здесь, то это было бы где-то еще… на полу перед камином, или на той укрытой лоскутным покрывалом кровати в гостевой комнате.

— Хм, и прибраться тут потом будет нетрудно, — добавил Стив, все тем же невинно-задумчивым тоном. — Если вдруг свечу уронить — пожара точно не будет.

Баки посмотрел на Стива и прищурился. 

— Не знаю, заметил ли ты, приятель, но я не то чтобы был особо активным.

— Ты нет, — согласился Стив, старательно глядя на небо. — Но я тут подумал, что это мог бы быть я.

Баки скрестил на груди руки. 

— Ах у тебя уже и план есть.

Стив пожал плечами, а потом посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и криво улыбнулся. 

— У меня и план есть. 

__

Стив предложил все рассказать, но Баки решил, что не хочет ничего знать заранее. Зачем ему — особенно если это уже план Стива, и роль Баки в нем — лежать как бревно, возбудиться, кончить.

В шкафу Баки нашел кусок водонепроницаемого брезента, положил его поверх резинового коврика и накрыл уже знакомым пледом — все, пока Стив бродил где-то наверху, якобы собирая припасы для осуществления своего плана. Баки старательно не прислушивался к происходящему наверху. Он расставил свечи, выбрав для них самые безопасные места между цветочными горшками.

Хотя он не думал, что они вообще нужны — не в одуряющем запахе летнего сада, царящем в теплице, с полуденным солнцем, сияющим сквозь многочисленные окна. Тем не менее, чем больше знакомых переменных — тем лучше. И свечи помогали, а значит зажечь их стоило. 

Когда все было готово, Баки закрепил половинки следилки на висках, разделся и аккуратно сложил одежду, а потом убрал ее в сумку, в которой принес покрывало со свечами. Теплый воздух теплицы делал пребывание голым особенно приятным — если тело и била дрожь, то только от будоражащего ожидания. 

Прежде чем он успел известись, запрещая себе думать о том, что придумал Стив, он услышал как тот прошел по полу прачечной, шлепая босыми ногами по плиткам. Звуков было ровно столько, чтобы дать ему понять, что Стив бос, и в голове его тут же вспыхнула картинка с прямо противоположным образом — Стив, весь в черном, в военных ботинках, с черным шокером в руке. 

Картинка едва успела сформироваться, чтобы тут же быть безжалостно разрушенной суровой правдой — вошедший Стив был одет лишь в обтягивающие короткие трусы-шорты, серого цвета и его любимого фасона, член ощутимой выпуклостью топорщил ширинку, хотя до полной готовности было еще далеко. Помимо этого на обозрении Баки был каждый миллиметр его кожи, а единственное, что он с собой принес — тюбик смазки.

Задница Баки рефлекторно сжалась, и, видимо, он не смог сдержаться и настороженность проступила на его лице и во взгляде. Подставить задницу под триггером казалось ему откровенно плохой идеей — и это было настолько очевидно, что было даже странно об этом говорить. 

— Стив…

На лице Стива появилось испуганное выражение — он быстро глянул на смазку, словно понятия не имел, как она оказалась у него в руках, а затем упал на колени, седлая бедра Баки и с глухим стуком уронил тюбик рядом с собой. 

— Нет, эй, нет, не так, Бак. Не так. Наоборот.

Баки заморгал, пытаясь понять, что все это значит, хотя и чувствовал, что это должно быть что-то очевидное.

Стив ухмыльнулся, потом поднялся, быстро стащил трусы и уселся обратно Баки на бедра. Он схватил правую руку Баки и устроил себе между ног, так что Баки, не удержавшись, испуганно выдохнул, почувствовал влажность вокруг дырки Стива — кожа там была горячей и очень мягкой. 

— Ты…

— Уже все подготовил, — сказал Стив. — Так как насчет такого, Бак? Будешь тут лежать, думать о том, как никто меня не увидит и не причинит вреда, и все, чего я хочу — это сделать тебе приятно? 

Баки двинул рукой, все еще удивленно глядя на Стива — кончик пальца скользнул в него практически без усилий. Видимо там, наверху, все это время Стив готовился именно к этому. 

— Гребанный боженька, Стив!

— Это да? — спросил Стив.

Баки практически зарычал и крепко поцеловал его, и Стив ответил так же отчаянно, утягивая Баки вниз, пока тот не лег на спину. Баки уронил руки, словно уже не мог двигаться, но губы его все еще жадно двигались подо ртом Стива, а Стив давал ему все, что тот пожелает. Тело Баки гудело от желания, все в нем пылало — все, кроме члена, неподвижным куском плоти лежавшего на бедре.

Затем в ухе раздался голос, произносящий определенные слова в нужной тональности, и тело словно выключилось, а член — одновременно — наконец дернулся и начал наливаться жизнью. Стив продолжил целовать его, даже после того, как губы Баки перестали отвечать; теперь он двигался мягче, рука его, покоящаяся на затылке Баки, мягко поглаживала волосы. Он сдвинулся чуть ниже, так чтобы его член касался члена Баки, и о, черт побери, наконец-то у них обоих стояло, и с каждым соприкосновением, с каждым движением друг о друга Баки прошивало такой же волной возбуждения, что и Стива. 

Стон, что рвался с губ Баки, так и остался запертым в его теле, а губы — такими же безвольными под нежными касаниями Стива. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что у него есть другой способ выразить все то, что кипело внутри. И еще целая минута ушла на то, чтобы переключиться на что-то, кроме прикосновений губ о губы и члена о член.

«Ебать Стив»

— Да, да, это у нас следующий пункт программы, — согласился Стив, целуя его в щеку. Рука его тут же убралась из-под головы, обняла член Баки и прижала к своему собственному, такому же налитому. — Должен же я убедиться, что тебе хорошо и ты ко всему готов. Так долго этого ждал — и теперь хочу все сделать правильно.

Ему явно не потребуется много времени, чтобы быть готовым — у Баки уже кружилась голова, просто от лежания вот так, с членом в хватке Стива, с членом Стива, притирающимся к его. 

«Да да сейчас».

— Да? — выдохнул Стив. — Потому что так тоже просто замечательно, я даже не понимал, как сильно по этому скучал.

Все тело Баки ныло от бесплодных усилий дернуться, толкнутся в руку Стива, схватить его за бедра, зацеловать до смерти. Было так хорошо, несказанно хорошо просто понимать, что они оба чувствовали тоже самое, что все происходившее было приятным и правильным для них обоих, одновременно.

Его вдруг накрыло странным, очень ярким воспоминанием о том времени, когда у него вставало в одиночестве — когда он прятал свои попытки от Стива; и ему и в голову не могло прийти, что из этого может выйти что-то путевое, что-то, ради чего вообще стоит пытаться. Тем бесплодным потугам никогда не стать вот этим.

Стив наклонился, низко, и поцеловал его, погладил костяшками кожу, продолжая наглаживать их обоих. 

— Хорошо?

«Стив Стив да сейчас»

Стив мягко рассмеялся и поцеловал его еще раз. 

— Да, именно так я сейчас себя и чувствую.

Стив выпрямился, оставляя его без прикосновений рук и губ, без накрывающей теплоты своего тела. Затем раздался легкий щелчок крышки, а потом пальцы Стива коснулись члена Баки, скользкие и прохладные. Баки показалось, что вот сейчас он точно задохнется от рвущегося наружу стона, что он не мог издать; или что мышцы его порвутся, а кости треснут от того сводящего с ума отчаяния, с которым он хотел толкнуться в хватку Стива.

Стив опустил руку на самое основание его члена, удерживая его очень ровно, а затем головка члена прижалась к теплому, одновременно забытому и такому знакомому месту.

«Стив Стив Стив»

— Да, приятель, — выдохнул Стив, немного задохнувшись. — Я тоже.

Затем он двинулся, опускаясь на член Баки, и он взвыл бы, если бы мог издать хоть звук. Было так хорошо, так изумительно, после всех этих лет; и каким-то образом понимание того, что Стив придумал, как осуществить это — для него, для них — было даже лучше, чем понимание того, что минуты через две он кончит, потому что он просто не помнил, насколько же невероятным было это ощущение Стива вокруг него.

А потом рука Стива опустилась на центр груди Баки. Стив немного подвигал бедрами, находя правильный угол, и он издал этот звук, мягкий, резкий, словно удивленный — тот, что он всегда издавал в подобной ситуации. Лицо его наверняка залил румянец, губы были приоткрыты, расслаблены от получаемого удовольствия. Баки так ярко все это помнил — этот особый момент, что случался всякий раз, когда Баки трахал его вот так, и Стив осознавал, насколько сильно он это любит.

Только сейчас Баки ничего не мог с этим поделать — не считая члена, стоящего колом, остальное тело было совершенно бесполезно. Он не мог видеть, и, наверное, никогда раньше и не видел Стива таким, каким увидел бы его сейчас, если бы мог открыть глаза: в свете дня, на фоне голубого неба, верхом на Баки, потерявшимся в удовольствии.

Он так хотел это увидеть, что волна тоски пришла со слабым ощущением, чего-то, что уступает, наконец-то крушась под нечеловеческим напряжением.

Баки открыл глаза и увидел, как Стив ошеломленно на него смотрит. Его щеки заливал розовый румянец, точно как воображал Баки, хотя рот его сейчас и был широко распахнут.

Глазная пластика трекера отъехала обратно к вискам; левая рука невольно дернулась, возвращаясь к работе. Член его так и стоял, зажатый задницей Стива, но он не решался ни двинуться, ни издать и звука. Если он в безопасности, если он больше не был беспомощным…

Совершенно очевидно, что на такой случай у Стива плана не было, а мозг Баки был настолько же парализован, насколько больше не было тело, омываемое волнами бесполезной на этот раз паники.

В следующее мгновение Стив прищурился, закрыл рот и стиснул челюсти. Руки его двинулись — одна накрыла глаза Баки, а вторая легла на горло жестом, чуть более жестким, чем простое прикосновение.

— Знаю, прямо сейчас тебе бы хотелось двинуться, — сказал Стив, и голос его разом стал низким и строгим. Голос для приказов, когда все шло наперекосяк, когда у него больше не было времени на споры, когда оловянные капитанские нашивки переставали быть чем-то шуточным и становились реальностью.

— Могу поспорить, что двинуться ты сейчас хочешь сильнее всего в этой жизни, да? — продолжал Стив, и рука на горле чуть сжалась. — Даже сильнее, чем дышать.

Баки стиснул зубы и прижал задницу и пятки к покрывалу так сильно, как только мог — тело его закостенело от желания повиноваться.

— Но ты не можешь, — сказал Стив, двинув бедрами — не сильно, так, чтобы Баки почувствовал, что его член все еще в заднице Стива, что это — все еще происходит, просто потому, что ничего другого Стив не допустит.

— Ты не можешь двигаться. Не можешь двигаться, и не можешь издать и звука, и уж точно не можешь смотреть, потому что все это закончится, если ты хоть вздохнешь не в такт. А я ждал, так твою мать долго ждал, Бак, так что ты уж постарайся, да? Ты же не… не станешь двигаться. 

Пальцы Баки сжались в кулаки и он отчаянно зажмурил глаза под рукой Стива. Теперь он не мог и слова сказать — с рукой Стива, крепко прижатой глазам и не менее крепко — к горлу, но ему и не нужно было. Стив почувствует его отчаянное желание сотрудничать в каждой трепещущей клетке его тела. Пожалуйста, подумал он, и это вышло почти как молитва. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

По мере того, как Баки лежал, застыв и едва дыша, движения Стива становились все быстрее и увереннее. Баки почти боялся и удовольствие-то чувствовать, боялся фокусироваться на том, что у него все еще стоял. Стив вел себя очень тихо, за исключением редких стонов — он явно получал удовольствие от тела Баки, и, видимо, именно поэтому-то оно и работало — даже после всего. Это было именно то, чего хотел Стив, и пока Баки удавалось оставаться таким тихим и неподвижным под его руками, пока он делал именно то, что было велено, Стив будет иметь то, что хочет.

Стив начал двигаться быстрее и прижал ладони еще крепче, а потом зарычал: 

— Ты не двигаешься и не… кончаешь!

У Баки перехватило дыхание, и он понял, что вообще может его задерживать. После этого он вообще не дышал, цепляясь за остатки контроля — оргазм оказался гораздо ближе, теперь, когда Стив сказал, что ему нельзя.

Стив двигался на нем, его внутренние мышцы горячо и туго охватывали член Баки, мгновение растягивалось в бесконечность, так, что Баки начал думать — он больше просто не сможет. Он хотел двигаться, кричать, хотел проснуться от этого невыносимо прекрасного сна и…

— Блядь, — Стив едва успел произнести это вслух, как Баки почувствовал: мокрые брызги спермы оросили его живот, ритмично запульсировали крепкие мускулы вокруг его члена. Стив кончал на его члене, и Баки не мог думать, совсем не мог, не мог даже вспомнить, что вообще может пойти не так.

Рука Стива прижалась к центру его груди, и Баки понял, что на горле больше ничего нет. Он с силой втянул воздух — и захлебнулся им, когда Стив сжал в себе его член — один уверенный спазм сильных мышц.

— У тебя минута, Бак, — сказал Стив, и голос его снова звучал резко. — Ты кончишь в следующие шестьдесят секунд или не кончишь вообще. Пятьдесят девять, пятьдесят восемь… — Стив продолжал считать, ровно и размеренно, двигаясь на нем в такт счету. Разрешение, приказы — у Стива все было под контролем. Все, что оставалась ему самому…

Баки так и не услышал ничего дальше сорока семи, все его рецепторы зашкалило от затопившего, потрясающе сильного удовольствия. 

Когда все закончилось и он снова открыл глаза, в какой-то момент Стив убрал руку, из-за чего Баки заморгал от шокирующей яркости ясного, голубого неба в обрамлении зелени растений. 

Перевел взгляд на лицо Стива, сияющего почти так же ярко, как солнце, отражающееся в снеге, хотя на него смотреть было гораздо проще. Баки ухмыльнулся, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ, словно только что забрался на высокий холм. А может, и на целую гору.

— Что это было? — спросил он. — Триггер, это…

Баки поджал губы, обдумывая. 

— Ну. Эм. Когда я… в Медкоме. — он все еще был внутри Стива, который сидел у него на бедрах, он чувствовал запах их общего пота и секса поверх ароматов мокрой земли и молодой зелени. Думать о простых способах, что использовала его команда, было весьма непросто. — Они бы… после того, как я пробился через первый триггер, мы повторяли это снова и снова, несколько дней после этого, чтобы убедиться… что он совсем ушел. И сначала триггер же сработал, даже если потом я и выбрался из-под него, так что на самом деле я от него еще не освободится.

— Ну, — сказал Стив, и его сияющая улыбка обернулась более задумчивой и решительно-злобной. — Думаю, оно и к лучшему, что нам все равно больше нечем заняться в ближайшие три дня. 

__

В последовавшие за этим два раза пробиться сквозь триггер Баки не удалось, хотя оба раза он чувствовал, что был умопомрачительно близко, то же ощущение, что за секунду до чиха — или оргазма — который так и не случился. 

С настоящими оргазмами проблем как раз не было, что для него, что для Стива; значит, ситуация была не совсем паршивой, даже если невозможность получить желаемое расстраивала.

Воскресной ночью, пока Стив двигался на нем, он открыл глаза и увидел, как через стеклянную крышу теплицы сияют звезды. Он не мог отвести глаз от мириадов огоньков света — ничего подобного в городе не увидеть, даже если жить на большой высоте, выше привычной городской засветки. В Медкоме ему тоже никогда не разрешалось выходить затемно, но он вдруг очень ярко вспомнил ту ночь, когда сидел на парапете в Гранд-Каньоне. В ту ночь, подумал он, звезд наверняка было гораздо больше, но они были просто точками света на небосводе, чем-то, по чему можно определить сезон и время, пока он сидел там и ждал, когда в голове созреет решение.

Пока ждал Стива.

Сейчас он едва почувствовал, как Стив щелкнул переключателем, выключая его левую руку, как только она вернулась к работе. Ладонь Стива тут же крепко сжала его горло, и Стив тихо произнес: 

— Ты знаешь правила. Пикнешь, двинешь хоть мускулом — и я достану кляп и повязку на глаза.

Каким-то отдаленным участком сознания Баки понимал, что сейчас они играют не совсем по установленным правилам; Стив давал ему возможность насладиться звездами — теперь, когда он понимал, как они огромны и как прекрасны, внушающие почти такой же благоговейный ужас, как и задница Стива, обнимающая его член.

Голос Стив вдруг дрогнул, утратив всю свою суровость: 

— Боже, Бак, только посмотри на себя, ты такой…

Баки посмотрел на него, и в выражении лица Стива увидел, наверное, именно то удивление, что было сейчас и на его лице. Стив закрыл глаза и кончил, и вместо звезд Баки теперь смотрел на него — смотрел до тех пор, пока тот снова не открыл глаза и не прижал ладонь Баки к горлу.


	54. Chapter 54

Их позабытые — нарочно — телефоны так и пролежали дома, на кухне, до вечера понедельника. Свой Баки даже в руки брать не хотел — он выключил его сразу после того, как интервью вышло в эфир — а Стив оставил свой рядом просто из солидарности. У Клинта телефон был, и Наташа знала, где Стив и Баки, так что если бы случилось что-то по-настоящему важное, найти их не составило бы труда.

С опозданием Баки подумал, что, наверное, стоило бы отправить сообщение или электронку всем тем, кто наверное пытался связаться с ним после интервью, дать им знать, что он в порядке. Телефон он включал с предельной осторожностью, наполовину ожидая, что тот просто взорвется в руках от переполнявших его непрочитанных сообщений. Стив, стоявший рядом, совершал манипуляции со своим телефоном с теми же предосторожностями. Они толком не разделись и не разулись, а сумки так и стояли, брошенные в ногах.

Когда экран заполнили сообщения, там не было ни одного встревоженного: Эндрюс, Дункан, Мюллер, Вай и Китти — все они прислали сообщения, которые сводились примерно к одному «Отличных тебе выходных! Напиши, как вернешься обратно».

Стив, просматривающий свои собственные сообщения, издал озадаченный звук и Баки посмотрел на него: 

— Кто-то знал, что ты уехал из города на выходные? Кто-то… — Баки посмотрел вверх. — Джарвис?

— Один из представителей пиар-команды с доступом к Твиттеру капитана Роджерса запостил небольшое обращение от вашего имени.

Стив нахмурился, быстро нашел что-то в телефоне и потом улыбнулся. 

— О, это… пожалуй, было правильно.

Он показал сообщение: «Народ, спасибо за добрые пожелания! Мы с Баки решили взять паузу и провести выходные подальше от телефонов, так что не беспокойтесь, если от нас не будет вестей в ближайшие несколько дней».

Сразу за сообщением шел ответ — вроде бы от официального аккаунта Сэма. «Чесслово, я не знаю, куда они отправились на выходные, так что, пожалуйста, хватит спрашивать! С ними все хорошо, и это все, что нам следует знать».

Баки промотал дальше и обнаружил еще ответ, на сей раз от официального аккаунта Наташи. «Я знаю, куда они отправились. Вам их не найти. Можете спросить у меня… если завалялись деньги на врачей».

Баки нахмурился и, повернувшись, показал сообщение Стиву, который тут же фыркнул: 

— Да, с людьми, достающими Наташу в интернете и раньше случались неприятные вещи. Я особо не расспрашивал, решив что меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

Баки вернул телефон Стиву и разблокировав свой, один за другим прочитал все чаты и сообщения. Там было несколько сообщений от Эндрюса, самые ранние явно отправлены еще до того, как он увидел Твиттер Стива.

«Привет, слышал тебя по радио. Ну, вообще слушал запись в интернете. Чувак, ты просто герой, я правда очень тобой горжусь. Считай, последний экзамен в школе старшего сержанта Эндрюса сдан на высший балл.

Вообще, говоря об общении — я соскучился по тебе, Барнс. Знаю, у тебя теперь своя жизнь, но приглядывая за тобой, я насобирал выходных как собака репьев, да и Кара ни разу не была в Нью-Йорке, так что мы будем в городе на следующей неделе.

Ни на чем не настаиваю — но хотел бы тебя с ней познакомить, ну и просто послушать, что у тебя там и как. А еще ты обещал мне бухло за счет Старка».

— Бак? Там что-то плохое случилось? — Стив забросил ему на плечо руку и прижал к себе теснее, так что Баки тут же покачал головой и просто показал ему телефон.

Стив сжал его крепче. 

— У нас тут три или четыре гостевых комнаты, — сказал он. — А ту, пустую, мы вообще можем обставить специально под них. Или, если тебе будет удобнее, чтобы они жили на другом этаже, на восемьдесят первом есть специальные квартиры для гостей.

Баки вздохнул и кивнул Стиву в плечо, пытаясь сдержать разом нахлынувшие чувства. 

— Я должен был его пригласить сам, я…

Стив покачал головой. 

— Он же знает, сколько всего на тебя свалилось, Бак. Он знает, что ты хочешь с ним повидаться, но с его расписанием это сложнее, чем с твоим, так что, увидев возможность, он тут же за нее ухватился. Что совершенно не означает, что он подумал, что сам бы ты никогда его не пригласил, или что ты не хочешь с ним повидаться.

Баки, соглашаясь, кивнул, частично просто потому, что и правда поверил, когда Стив произнес все это вслух, а частично — потому что ему просто нужно было заставить себя в это верить. Он открыл сообщение и принялся писать ответ: «Как насчет поспать под крышей Старка, пока разоряешь его бар? У нас со Стивом тут навалом места и невероятных размеров телек».

С момента, как Эндрюс прислал ему первое сообщение прошло полтора дня, а вот ответ на его последнее сообщение пришел немедленно «Отменяем бронь отеля, уговорил. Увидимся в следующий вторник!»

__

На следующее утро у Баки была назначена отложенная ранее встреча с Падфилдом. Он отменил пятничную смской — которую отправил даже не он сам, а Джарвис, раз уж к этому моменту он держался от своего телефона подальше — отговорившись тем, что уезжает за город вместе со Стивом. Падфилд, во всяком случае, в ответном сообщении согласился, что это хорошая идея.

Сидя напротив него во вторник утром Баки думал, что идея и на самом деле была просто отличная — и не только из-за совершенного ими прорыва. Он был настолько поглощен этим, что ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить, то, что казалось таким важным еще в пятницу.

— О, — сказал он, когда они покончили с приветствиями и шутками, и Падфилд спросил его, как прошел день после интервью. — Нормально. Я был вроде как… — Баки никак не мог подобрать правильного слов, чтобы описать свое состояние. — Не совсем тут. Ну, не совсем выпал из реальности, как в тот раз, с толпой после церкви, просто… странно.

Падфилд кивнул. 

— И как вы с этим справились? Помню, вы заранее распланировали этот день.

Баки кивнул. 

— Да, так что я просто придерживался плана. И до конца дня все время был с кем-то. Мы со Стивом смотрели фильмы — и это было нормально, только я… вроде как был не здесь. Не совсем здесь. Словно между мной и остальным миром было что-то. Словно… Триш упоминала что-то такое в интервью, и я тогда задумался, о том как назвать это чувство. Диссоциация? А в тот раз, когда я был такой спокойный, тоже было оно?

Падфилд склонил голову набок. 

— Если развешивание ярлыков помогает — то да. Можно называть и так. Но это чувство отдаленности от других людей, от окружающего мира — это то, что многие испытывают в конце трудного или просто слишком насыщенного дня. Я не люблю делить все на черное и белое, говорить — да, вот это именно оно, а вот это — нет. Если вам это слово помогает уложить что-то в голове, сказать себе «ах, да, именно это я и испытываю» — тогда конечно. Но если оно добавляет вам беспокойства, особенно когда что-то подобное и правда происходит — тогда в этом и ценности никакой нет.

— О, — повторил Баки, погруженный в совсем уж древние воспоминания, — Когда я был ребенком, я… мой папа пил, и иногда он становился как бешеный. Не всегда, даже не очень часто, но… если он кричал на меня — или шлепал, даже если было и не особо больно, или если я слышал, как он говорил всякие гадости маме, я… думаю, после такого я обычно вот так же себя чувствовал. Даже если был с сестрами или со Стивом, и вроде как в порядке, вроде как старался быть нормальным и довольным жизнью, я иногда все равно не мог. Не чувствовал, что вот теперь все в порядке. Словно я все еще пытался совсем ничего не чувствовать и на следующий день, когда папа, проспавшись и протрезвев, уходил на работу.

Падфилд кивнул. 

— Значит, так вы выучились реагировать на стресс в очень раннем возрасте. И, иногда, такие реакции — проблема, а иногда — просто то, как вы реагируете на вещи. А в пятницу такая реакция сохранилась?

Баки покачал головой. 

— Мне всю ночь снились кошмары — было довольно жутко. Тогда мы со Стивом и решили уехать куда-нибудь на выходные, просто… ну, выбросить все из головы.

Падфилд кивнул. 

— И все получилось?

Баки, не справившись, расплылся пожалуй в даже слишком широкой улыбке. 

— Да, все прошло… За городом так темно, мы видели столько звезд на небе.

Падфилд вежливо улыбнулся. 

— Да, этого в городе определенно не увидеть.

— А еще, — продолжил Баки, — мы со Стивом как следует поработали с парализующим триггером.

Улыбка Падфилда тут же изменилась — для ухмылки она все же оставалась слишком профессиональной, но Баки, глядя на его лицо, не удержавшись, откинулся на спинку стула и расхохотался в голос.

— Ну, вот теперь похоже на то, что путешествие и правда удалось. Хотите об этом поговорить?

— Я его пробил, — сказал Баки, моментально почувствовав даже какую-то робость. Не стоило, наверное, вот так сваливать в никуда, а потом заявляться к своему терапевту и сообщать об успехе — за тем исключением, что именно это он сейчас и делал. И оно сработало.

В выражении лица Падфилда не было ничего, кроме чистого довольства. 

— Замечательно. Расскажите мне об этом побольше? Только про часть с триггером, мне не нужны подробности вашей м…методологии.

Баки снова рассмеялся — и на сей раз успокоиться удалось далеко не сразу, но в конце концов он собрался с мыслями и постарался пересказать произошедшее так, словно это был доклад о миссии.

__

В среду он снова оказался на стрельбище одновременно с Клинтом. Они успели отработать бок о бок минут двадцать, и лишь потом Клинт сказал: 

— Лора сказала, что не поняла, где вы, парни, занимались сексом, так что спасибо, что так хорошо за собой прибрались, и вы теперь всегда желанные гости.

Выстрел Баки пришелся где-то на миллиметров на пятнадцать от центра мишени и Клинт аж застонал от смеха.

Баки дождался, пока Клинт вернулся к стрельбе, прежде чем спросить: 

— Значит, ты понятия не имеешь, где в твоем доме мы занимались сексом?

Клинт тут же сбился, промазав сантиметра на три, а Баки улыбнулся так широко, что у него потом лицо заболело.

__

В четверг утром они со Стивом выбирали, чем обставить одну из пустующих гостевых комнат. Они выбрали комнату с окнами, по совпадению, возможно и не случайному, самую дальнюю от той, в которой Баки устраивал свои ужасные эксперименты.

В какой-то мере этот процесс был настоящим экстримом по сравнению с их легкой и расслабленной жизнью в Башне. Им даже не понадобилось тратить деньги Тони — Баки иногда забывал, что со всеми их выплатами за «пропущенные» годы они оба оказались настолько богаты, насколько раньше и представить себе не могли.

Хотя, конечно, жизнь Тони им все равно здорово облегчил. Они сидели на диване перед большим телевизором, пока Джарвис показывал им варианты: согласованные по цвету комплекты постельного белья, полотенец, покрывал и ковриков; удобные кресла и подушки; каркасы кроватей с уже пристроенными тумбочками и дополнительными столиками. Они сражались за понравившийся дизайн или цвет, но, тем не менее, выбор все равно не распространялся дальше шести-восьми вариантов, показанных Джарвисом.

Баки смутно подозревал, что подобные покупки в безграничном интернете привели бы к ошеломляющему количеству сочетаний, а сама идея о покупках в настоящем, обычном магазине казалась настолько дикой, что он даже думать в эту сторону не стал. Нападение толпы, наверное, показалось бы ему просто детской шалостью по сравнению с бесцельным брожением по бесконечным рядам товаров, под флуоресцентными лампами, в окружении головокружительной какофонии шума, красок и людей.

А так — на все ушло минут двадцать, которые они провели, попивая кофе, переплетясь ногами на диване, семнадцать из которых ушло на споры Баки по поводу и без, просто чтобы заставить Стива пойти с козыря, заявив «да я в художественную школу ходил»! Где-то посередине до Стива дошло, что творит Баки, но от этого развлечение не стало менее веселым. Во всяком случае, это не помогло ему не разозлиться на некоторые цветовые сочетания или, например, скругленные углы.

— Замечательный выбор, — сказал Джарвис, когда они, наконец, определились. Баки подозревал, что ничего не «замечательного» им просто не показали, но Джарвис старался, как мог. — Я организую доставку на самое ближайшее из удобного вам времени.

Конечно, как только Баки начал по-настоящему наслаждаться таким праздным образом жизни, Джарвис сообщил: 

— Простите, вас вызывают, — и им пришлось, быстро собравшись, запрыгнуть в квинджет, и отправиться сражаться со странными роботами-убийцами во Флориде, что затянулось до конца дня. Баки предположил, что это и есть пресловутый баланс.

__

Утром пятницы комнату для гостей, пока они разбирались с роботами во Флориде, уже полностью обставили — Баки встречался с командой пиарщиков, зная, что в соседней комнате Стив встречался со своей такой же командой. Перед тем, как они разошлись, Стив ободряюще на него посмотрел и Баки осторожно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Едва войдя в переговорную, он увидел свою пиар-команду. Тереза с Натаном просто сияли; Айла, едва завидя его, вскочила на ноги, прижимая руки в сердцу: 

— Сержант! Кто-то сделал про вас видео!

Баки, неуверенно моргнув, подошел и сел на свободное место. В центре стола стоял кофе и поднос, полный пончиков и кексов. Судя по всему, чтобы пережить эту встречу, ему потребуется как следует подкрепиться, хотя он только что и позавтракал со Стивом. 

— В смысле, да, я помню, там были репортеры, они нас снимали...?

— Нет, нет, я про то, что да, они сняли много боевки с вашим участием, а потом кто-то сделал нарезку: как вы снимали роботов всякий раз, как те подкрадывались в слепую зону Кэпа, и добавил отрывок из вашего интервью, ну, тот кусок, где вы сказали, что пошли за ним, чтобы прикрыть спину — и у видео уже почти миллион просмотров! Ваше видео стало вирусным! Это просто замечательно!

Баки, высыпав в кофе несколько пакетиков сахара, посмотрел на Терезу с Натаном, ожидая пока они, как люди хоть немного более близкие ему по возрасту и энтузиазму, чем Айла, объяснят, что все это значит. Хм, совсем чуть-чуть более близкие.

— Это просто клад, — решительно подтвердила Тереза. — Такую популярность не купишь и не создашь намеренно. Кто-то еще, не из наших купленных марионеток, а настоящий фанат из народа сделал это видео, и такое привлечет внимание, причем всех, и это будет единственным, о чем будут говорить люди после вчерашнего инцидента.

Баки неуверенно кивнул. Звучало вроде неплохо, хотя его немного беспокоило наличие «фаната из народа».

— И, — подхватил Натан, — видео как раз про то, что сделало вас знаменитым во времена войны — как вы защищаете Капитана Америка. Даже больше — теперь в головах миллионов людей вы со снайперской винтовкой в руках будете ассоциироваться с защитой Кэпа, а не с тем инцидентом в Вашингтоне в прошлом году.

Мысли об инциденте в Вашингтоне в прошлом году были просто тревожащими,а вот новость о «фанате из народа» — уже откровенно пугающей.

Баки кивнул, еще более неуверенно, и сказал: 

— Значит, мне не нужно делать никаких заявлений про вчерашнее?

— О, нет, — с огромным энтузиазмом в голосе ответила Айла. — Это значит, что у вас сегодня будет целая пресс-конференция! Все хотят увидеть вас и послушать, что вы скажете.

Баки скривился и спрятался за чашкой кофе, прежде чем еще что-то сказать: 

— Ощущение, что я наказан.

Айла разом расстроилась, словно почему-то и правда решила, что он будет такому рад. От этой мысли и от того, что он испортил ей настроение, Баки почувствовал себя еще хуже. 

— Нет, эй, я пошутил, я знаю, что в этом ничего такого плохого.

Айла осторожно ему улыбнулась — до Баки тут же дошло, как ловко его обвели вокруг пальца, в конце концов, она работает в пиаре, и, наверное, так же хороша в манипулировании людьми, как, скажем, были все три его сестры, едва научившись говорить… но тем не менее. Детство, проведенное в окружении трех сестре сделало его тем, чем он и был — а был он парнем, не способным сказать «нет» такому вот лицу. Нет уж — лучше встретиться с расстрельным отрядом.

__

В пятницу вечером они праздновали триумфальное выступление Баки на пресс-конференции — он ответил аж на два вопроса от представителей прессы, по фразе на каждого («Да, я видел видео», и «Просто удивительно, что теперь люди могут делать фильмы с помощью телефона»).

Празднование было частным, только для них со Стивом, поэтому Стив принес все то, чем «угрожал» ему в теплице Бартонов. Кляп, тяжелая повязка на глаза, магнитные наручники и выключатель для руки.

После осмотра приготовленного в эмоциях, испытываемых Баки, было больше ожидания, чем страха. Намного больше. Он даже не стал задаваться вопросом, не слишком ли больше; Стив все равно сделает так, чтобы все сработало. Такой уж он, Стив.

— Ну? — начал Стив, водя пальцами между двумя предметами. — Повязка или кляп? Наверное, не стоит пока оба сразу использовать.

— Повязка, — немедленно ответил Баки, понадеявшись, что кляп никогда ему не понадобится.

— Ну да, само собой, — согласился Стив и наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в губы. — Просто проверял. Ну что, тогда начнем?

Повязка была тяжелой, с покрытием вроде меха, прижималась к глазам мягко, но весьма ощутимо. С такой штукой глазной трекер точно бы им не помог, но в том-то и проблема, что ему он больше не был нужен — во всяком случае, скоро станет.

Наверное. Если он не сможет выбраться из-под триггера, то останется вообще без связи, в застывшем теле. Тяжесть наручников, сковывающих запястья, словно ничего не весила по сравнению с этим мягким давлением на глаза.

Когда Стив проиграл триггер, тело Баки обмякло, и какой-то отчаянный момент времени он беспомощно двигал глазами вверх-вниз, из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сказать: «Стив, Стив, хорошо, да, нет…»

Губы его приоткрылись, он ахнул, а затем прикусил губу, вспомнив, что говорить не должен — если только вдруг ему действительно потребуется. И он мог, а значит, на этот раз, он выбрался из-под триггера за считанные секунды.

— Хм, а как насчет вот такого, — пробормотал Стив, наклоняясь чтобы поцеловать его, в то время как Баки изо всех сил старался не двигать губами. — Посмотрим, что я смогу с тобой сделать. Теперь, когда ты полностью в моей власти.

Как оказалось, Стив мог делать все, что ему пожелается. А раз уж он хотел, чтобы Баки отлично провел время, то все прошло просто замечательно, для них обоих.

__

Перед церковью в воскресенье стояла толпа, но ощущалось это почему-то иначе, чем в предыдущие недели. Было меньше плакатов с надписями. Было много камер — как поднятых рук с телефонами, так и вполне профессиональных. Люди, державшие открытым проход к дверям церкви все еще были здесь, стояли плечом к плечу, но те, что стояли за их спинами, вели себя совсем по другому — они махали, улыбались и выкрикивали что-то одобрительное.

Баки, как обычно, был в наушниках, блокировавших любой шум, просто потому, что ему не хотелось даже думать о том, нужны они еще или уже нет. Но сегодня ему впервые захотелось их снять, послушать, что говорят окружающие их люди. Он глянул на Стива и увидел, что тот улыбается, кивает, машет. Значит, говорили что-то хорошее.

Как только входная дверь закрылась за их спиной, Баки снял наушники; он все еще слышал людской шум снаружи, но ему показалось, что когда они со Стивом зашли внутрь, стало немного потише.

Отец Рош был тут как тут — подошел к ним с улыбкой, как только Баки снял и спрятал наушники. 

— А вот и наши блудные сыны вернулись! Надеюсь, отдых благотворно сказался на вас обоих.

Улыбка Стива словно вымерзла — похоже, чтобы ни сказал ему отец Рош, Стив был обречен думать лишь о том, что совсем недавно они с Баки занимались сексом. Ухмыльнувшись, Баки пожал протянутую святым отцом руку. 

— О, да. Правда, вышло не совсем похоже на обычное воскресенье, поэтому вдвойне приятно вернуться сюда, к вам.

— Рад слышать, — согласился отец Рош, и глянув на Стива с весельем в глазах, повернулся к новой порции прихожан, входящих в двери.

Привычный ход службы и правда давал ощущение возвращения домой. Все было таким же, как и в последний раз, шло по единожды намеченному плану. Даже если в следующий раз он придет сюда через пять лет — то и тогда здесь будет все точно таким же.

К концу службы Баки улыбался, чувствуя себя сильнее, хотя и сам не смог бы объяснить, откуда это чувство взялось. Выходя к Стиву в проход, он не стал доставать наушники, так и оставив их в кармане — и именно Стив замешкался перед дверями. Он и слова не сказал — лишь вопросительно посмотрел.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Просто… будь рядом, если что-то пойдет уж совсем не так.

— Всегда, Бак.

Баки закатил глаза, а потом покачал головой и толкнув входную дверь, вышел наружу безо всякой защиты.

Первое, что он отметил — и почувствовал себя почти разочарованным — то, что толпа стала меньше. Да, там все еще была целая толпа, а не просто привычный для города затор из случайных людей, но за тот час, что они провели внутри, за час, которого должно было хватить, чтобы все узнали где он, людей не стало больше — никто не пришел, чтобы покричать на него.

Те же, кто остался, вообще замолчали при виде него — словно они знали, что он теперь их слышит, и решили не пугать его.

Баки схватил Стива за руку и зашагал вниз по ступенькам, оглядываясь по сторонам и улыбаясь, размахивая окружающим свободной рукой. Шум усилился, стал громче — и хотя он и разглядел несколько разгневанных, злых лиц, все их выкрики потонули в радостных приветствиях стоящих вокруг. На секунду он подумал о том, чтобы остановиться и заговорить с кем-нибудь, но пока он решался, они уже оказались у тротуара, перед открытой дверью машины, и тогда он решил — хорошего по чуть-чуть. Попробует в следующий раз.

Тем не менее, пока они ехали домой в спокойной тишине машины, Баки чувствовал, как внутри него гудит готовая выплеснуться в любой момент сила. Ощущение было таким же, словно он подготовился к миссии, а цель раз — и погибла в какой-то реальной аварии еще до того, как он успел хоть что-то начать — что, на самом деле, было довольно ужасным сравнением для того прекрасного чувства, которое пело внутри него; но вместе с тем, и самым близким из всего, что он разыскал в своей голове. Он готовился к чему-то сложному — а служба таковой не оказалась.

Так что, подумал он, почему бы тогда и не поискать то, чем он мог бы сейчас заняться.

— Хм, — сказал Баки, легонько толкнув Стива, погрязшего в телефоне. — А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы проверить, не будут ли Китти с Гарри против, если мы заглянем на воскресный обед?

Стив уставился на него, явно пораженный, но выражение на его лице тут же сменилось на довольное. 

— Думаю, это потрясающая идея, Бак.

Баки хмыкнул, и быстро набрав сообщение, отправил — Стив уже потянулся вперед и, постучав в разделяющую их с водителем перегородку, сообщил ему об изменении в маршруте еще до того, как Баки получил ответ.

Само собой, ответ был положительным. Со смайлами из вереницы праздничных дуделок. Баки понятия не имел, что Китти знает, как пользоваться чем-то таким, но предположил раз уж он, столетний парень, сообразил — Китти тоже догадается. У нее к тому же были внуки, которые могли научить чему угодно, хотя Баки ни на секунду не жалел, что у самого него для таких целей был «Вводный инструктаж» старшего сержанта Эндрюса.

Едва об этом подумав, он отправил Эндрюсу несколько смайлов, и ему тут же пришел ответ с изображением кружки пива и задранного большого пальца.

— О, — сказал Баки. — Черт, Стив, а что мы принесем к столу?

На лице Стива появилось выражение застигнутого врасплох человека и Баки тут же быстро набрал сообщение, спрашивая Китти, что принести к столу. Она ответила: «Себя!»

Баки фыркнул и показал ответ Стиву. 

— Да моя матушка бы восстала из могилы и навешала бы мне тумаков, отколи я что-то такое.

Стив тут же обнял Баки за плечи, словно пытаясь заслонить собой от деревянной ложки Уинифред. 

— Цветы?

— Да! — обрадовался Баки: он уже покупал цветы, а значит почему бы не сделать это еще раз. — Нам просто надо поискать что-то по дороге туда.

Стив хлопнул его по свободной руке, отметая идею, и снова наклонившись вперед, к водителю, сообщил, что по дороге им нужно остановиться возле цветочного магазина.

— Только посмотрите на этого парня, — хмыкнул Баки, едва Стив устроился обратно и снова обнял его. — Раздает тут приказы своему водителю как какой-то богатей.

— Опять, да? — возмутился Стив и закатил глаза, но на губах его играла легкая улыбка. — Все еще не понял? Да единственная причина, по которой я когда либо хотел разбогатеть — просто чтобы у тебя было все, что ты пожелаешь. Поэтому даже притворяться не буду, что я не такой, если из-за этого я дам тебе хоть чуточку меньше.

Баки уставился на него, немного удивившись. 

— Ты просто… говоришь такое, Роджерс.

Улыбка Стива стала шире. 

— Бак, я поцеловал тебя на глазах целого мира. Думаешь, я не собираюсь засыпать тебя приятными словами?

Баки покачал головой, даже не потрудившись объяснить, что всякий раз, когда Стив говорит такое, не сладость его слов сводит Баки с ума, а неприкрытая, нагая честность.

Он откинулся на Стива. 

— Ну, раз уж я взял тебя с собой, то пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим художественным вкусом. Что думаешь про цвет? В прошлый раз все было оранжевым и желтым.

— Хм, — сказал Стив, но тут же погрузился в это, как и в любую тактическую задачу, и дальше Баки оставалось просто сидеть, сложа руки и смотреть на него, пока не будет отмашки, что пришло время идти и претворять в жизнь Стивов план.

__

Цветы явно произвели фурор, и стало ясно, что Китти оповестила всех, от Гарри до самого юного члена семейства, и, возможно, прочитав им целую нотацию на тему не вести себя отмороженно с дядюшкой Баки, который приехал на воскресный обед, а вести себя как обычно.

Либо это — либо все дети и внуки Китти искренне не впечатлились их со Стивом появлением, но так или иначе, все вели себя наилучшим образом. Баки и сам не знал, какая версия была более правдоподобной.

Правнукам всем было около лет пяти, и вот в то, что они совершенно не впечатлились, Баки поверил весьма охотно. Явно никто не рассказал тем двоим, кто был уже достаточно большим, чтобы интересоваться мультиками и обожать супергероев, чем Стив и Баки занимались по работе. Они были просто дядя Стив и дядя Баки и дети, наградив их застенчивыми или чрезмерно активными, в зависимости от характера, приветствиями, умчались к кухонной стойке в надежде выпросить по кусочку десерта еще до того, как усесться за обеденный стол.

Все это казалось таким странным, и немного опасным, но все равно очень приятным. Словно реальная жизнь, а не еще один шаг в разработанной программе по возвращению к обычной жизни.

Обняв его на прощание, Китти поцеловала его в щеку и прошептала на ухо: 

— Ну как, увидим вас на следующей неделе?

Баки кивнул: 

— Если пришельцы с кровожадными роботами не вмешаются — то да.

Китти отпустила их с кривоватой улыбкой, так что Баки точно знал, что она прекрасно поняла, сколько шутки было в этой шутке.

__

Понедельник обернулся обычным днем — или должен был быть, но его обычность была пронизана четкой, словно барабанная дробь, тревогой. Завтра, завтра, завтра.

Они со Стивом занялись сексом — «практикой по снятию триггера», и все прошло так же плохо, как и остальные более ранние попытки после триумфа в теплице. В конце концов, Баки выбрался наружу, но первое, что он произнес, едва голос снова ему подчинился, было: 

— Хватит, останови это, хватит.

— Ш-ш, — сказал Стив, освобождая запястья Баки и снимая с него глазную повязку, — ш-ш, все хорошо, все закончилось, я с тобой, все хорошо.

Баки покачал головой, но слов Стива хватило, чтобы напомнить ему, что теперь все было по другому — Стив больше не отправлял его спать, вколов снотворное, останавливая носящиеся по кругу безумные мысли. Баки свернулся вокруг Стива, прижавшись лицом к его плечу и вдыхая запах секса, пота и их собственного места.

Баки понимал, что нужно подняться и дойти до постели. Им нужно было все тут прибрать до утра. Эндрюс — и миссис Эндрюс, Кара — будут здесь уже совсем скоро.

— А что, если, — начал Баки и не смог продолжить. Что, если тут все будет по другому? А что, если так же? Что, если я не знаю, как быть ему другом, что если он больше не в моей команде, что если я совсем не понравлюсь Каре, что если…

— Мы справимся, — тихо сказал Стив. — Именно этим мы тут и занимаемся, м? Если что-то идет не так, то мы раз — и делаем как надо.

Баки кивнул, стараясь поверить в эти слова, каждой мышцей так же, как и головой. Потому что так оно и было, и даже не важно, что Стив понятия не имел, что Баки собирался сказать — потому что Баки и сам этого не знал. Что бы ни случилось — в его команде был Стив, и Стив сделает так, чтобы все было как надо. И ему не придется делать это в одиночку, даже если все будет хорошо — а оно и должно быть хорошо. У него есть Стив — и значит, он со всем справится.

Подумав так, он почувствовал, как внутри зашевелились первые проблески радостного ожидания, робкие, словно росток сорной травы, пробившейся сквозь трещину в тротуаре. — Завтра. Завтра.

— Да, — сказал Стив, и Баки слышал улыбку в его голосе, даже не глядя. — Да, Бак. Завтра.


	55. Chapter 55

Дункан, Мюллер и Ли с радостью поведали им все, что знали, о предпочтениях в еде и напитках Эндрюса и Кары, и хотя бы тут Баки был уверен, что они не налажают. Он получил цветы, заказанные в салоне на втором этаже, и расставил цветочные композиции на кухне и в свежеобставленной комнате для гостей. В холодильнике было пиво и чай со льдом, на столе — красовалось блюдо с печеньем и пирожными. Бригада ниндзя-роботов совсем недавно убралась у них, но Баки все равно ходил по комнатам, все проверяя и передвигая.

Стив стоял, замерев как изваяние, возле дивана, наблюдая за происходящим, словно опасаясь, что если сдвинется с места, то Баки и его… приберет. Баки успел о чем-то таком подумать, несколько минут задумчиво посмотрев на наряд Стива, но тот был одет примерно так же, как одевался для визитов в Медком, а значит ничего другого Эндрюс от него и не ждет. Все остальное будет выглядеть слишком нарочитым, словно…

Ну, словно Стив какие-то специальные усилия прикладывал.

Баки снова посмотрел на Стива, на этот раз глянув в глаза, а не просто обозрев его, как часть декора комнаты. 

— Я сошел с ума?

— Да не больше обычного, — легко улыбнулся ему Стив. — А если и так, то это потому что ты уже одной ногой на пути превращения в собственную матушку. Стою тут и жду, когда ты начнешь кричать чтобы Баки пошел причесался, а девчонки надели чистые платья.

Баки прищурился, поглядев на волосы Стива — они были точно такими же непослушными, что и раньше. 

— К слову о…

— Джентльмены, — прервал их Джарвис, и оно, наверно, было и к лучшему, — старший сержант и миссис Эндрюс сели в лифт.

Баки тут же развернулся лицом к лифту, руки его сжались в кулаки. Он сделал шаг вперед, запнулся, затем…

Двери открылась и Баки ухмыльнулся, тяжело дыша, при виде стоящего на пороге Эндрюса точно с такой же улыбкой. Он был в гражданском, а рядом с ним стояла женщина — но на какой-то миг Баки мог видеть только Эндрюса, первого, про которого еще тогда, в Медкоме, он подумал — «он в моей команде».

Баки быстро пересек разделяющее их пространство с распахнутыми руками и Эндрюс, рассмеявшись, шагнул в его объятье. На мгновение он крепко сжал его, а затем отпустил, похлопав по спине.

— Ты только посмотри на себя, — сказал Эндрюс, отступая и оглядывая его — руки он так и оставил у Баки на плечах, а глаза его сверкали от чего-то, похожего на гордость. — Стал совсем большой и уже спасает мир от плохих роботов, а потом спешит домой, в свою шикарную квартирку. У тебя все хорошо, да?

— Да, сам знаешь, — у Баки уже лицо болело, такой широкой была его улыбка. — Вот, как-то выживаю в этих нечеловеческих условиях, не жалуюсь. Могло быть и хуже.

— Ну вот и молодец, принимаешь все с благодарностью, — согласился Эндрюс. — Не хочешь обижать начальство, а?

— О, Стив знает, как сильно я скучаю по вам, парни, — сказал Баки и Эндрюс рассмеялся, с силой хлопнув его по плечу.

— Кстати, говоря о, — сказал Эндрюс, и убрав руки от Баки, обернулся назад, протянув руку к женщине, что неуверенно топталась на пороге в паре шагов от лифта. У нее была кожа теплого оттенка коричневого, с россыпью более темных веснушек на щеках, и масса темных кудрей, а улыбалась она почти так же широко, как и сам Эндрюс. — Позвольте вам представить моего истинного командного офицера.

Она закатила глаза, но улыбнулась и вступила под протянутую руку, становясь вплотную к Эндрюсу. В это же мгновение Баки почувствовал, как рядом с ним вырос Стив и чуть наклонившись, Баки прижился к нему плечом.

— Моя жена, Кара. Кара — Баки Барнс. И того, второго парня ты уже встречала, да?

— Приятно познакомится, Баки, — сказала Кара. — Рада тебя снова видеть, Стив. И особенно рада, что теперь дела обстоят получше.

Баки перевел взгляд с Кары на Стива, и тот робко отвел глаза. 

— Я забыл тебе сказать? — предположил Стив.

Баки ткнул пальцем — левой руки — его прямо в бок, а потом повернулся к Каре. 

— Дайте угадаю, ты тоже была на моем судебном разбирательстве? Потому что такое ощущение что все, про кого я даже не знал, что их знаю, были на этом самом суде.

— Ну, если бы что-то пошло не так, Эрику бы понадобилась моральная поддержка, — сказала Кара, улыбка ее угасла и стала кривоватой. Баки понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что Эрик это и есть Эндрюс. 

— Ого, — сказал Баки, развернувшись к нему. — У тебя что, и имя есть?

Эндрюс фыркнул.

— Не про твою честь, сержант.

— Понятно, — протянул Баки, качая головой, но даже не удосужившись скрыть усмешку, даже не постаравшись придать ей более скорбный вид. — Я значит, приглашаю его в дом, пеку ему печенье…

— Ты не мог! — не поверил Эндрюс, разрываясь между недоверием и весельем.

— Ладно, хорошо, я попросил Китти испечь печенье, что практически одно и тоже, — поправился Баки, отступая, чтобы дать Эндрюсу с Карой зайти уже наконец в квартиру. Стив тут же подскочил, чтобы забрать у них багаж — оказавшиеся небольшой спортивной сумкой военного образца и таким же маленьким чемоданом.

Он многозначительно вскинул брови, посмотрев на Баки поверх их плеч — Баки без труда интерпретировал его взгляд. «После всех этих причитаний, ах что же подумает моя мама, ты все еще не предложил гостям присесть, выпить чего-нибудь прохладительного или хотя бы показать им комнату?»

Баки кивнул, показывая что понял. 

— Давай, заходите, может хотите посидеть с дороги, или могу сразу проводить вас в вашу комнату, чтобы у вас была возможность перевести дух и все такое?

— Я бы пошла, переоделась, — сказала Кара, и извиняюще улыбнулась, на что Баки тут же кивнул.

— Конечно, вот сюда — так, тут кухня, гостиная, дальше по коридору… — Баки показывал комнату за комнатой, игнорируя закрытые двери так, словно их и не было, пока они не добрались до тщательно обставленной комнаты для гостей. — Ребята, а это вот для вас.

Он отступил назад, давая Эндрюсу с Карой войти внутрь и наблюдая за их реакцией, пытаясь понять, все ли он сделал правильно; или всю следующую неделю ему в кошмарах будет являться мать, орущая, что он очень, очень плохой хозяин.

Кара аж рот приоткрыла, разглядывая все вокруг; Эндрюс отступил назад и легко двинул кулаком Баки в плечо. 

— И ты называешь это комнатой для гостей? Чувак, и как после этого мы сможем снова жить в гостиничных номерах? Это просто супер.

Баки облегченно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Стива, который следовал за ними по коридору. Стив закатил глаза от выражения на лице Баки, словно сам он никакой другой реакции и не ждал, и передал сумку Кары Эндрюсу ровно в тот момент, когда она пискнула: 

— О боже, какая ванная!

— Ну все, — пробормотал Эндрюс, с улыбкой покачав головой. — Теперь она нашу ванную переделает, придется как-то подтянуться под стандарты Тони Старка. Вот спасибо. — Эндрюс помедлил, а потом положил руку Баки на правое плечи и несильно сжал. — Правда, чувак, спасибо. Все супер. Пойду я проверю, не изменила ли мне там жена со смесителем.

— Удачи, — сказал Баки и оставил их одних.

__

Когда Эндрюс с Карой, наконец, выбрались из ванной и быстро перекусили кофе с печеньем, пришло время показать им Башню — или, по крайней мере, любимые Баки уголки.

— А тут, — с гордость сказал он, — лучшее стрельбище на Манхеттене.

И если он и ожидал невольного впечатленного взгляда со стороны Эндрюса, то с какой радостью зажглись глаза Кары, оказалось неожиданностью.

— М, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Да, ребята, давайте-ка постреляем пару раундов, а?

Эндрюс посмотрел на Кару, которая оглядывала все вокруг с очень довольной улыбкой, и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Решил я как-то разок покрасоваться значит, и взял ее с собой на стрельбище, мы едва обручились тогда. И я такой «щас покажу тебе, как тут все устроено, расскажу что к чему». А она взяла и вступила в женскую стрелковую лигу и начала надирать задницы и собирать титулы с трофеями.

— Да ладно тебе, это просто весело, — сказала Кара. — Во всяком случае, для меня — потому что это просто хобби. Да, да, я знаю, для тебя это работа. — И ее поддразнивающий тон явно был рассчитан на ту реакцию, которую Эндрюс и выдал — он закатил глаза. И тогда она забила последний гвоздь. 

— Если не хочешь соревноваться со мной перед Баки — да и не надо, милый, я же все понимаю.

Эндрюс закрыл глаза, прижав руки к лицу, и Баки сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. 

— Мы со Стивом тоже вместе не стреляем.

Эндрюс глянул на него и сказал: 

— Вот просто ради этого — и я хочу Эс–19.

Баки ухмыльнулся, отбросив попытки выглядеть сочувствующим. 

— Да, я уж догадался. Пошли, у нас тут есть наушники и защитные очки для немодифицированных людей.

__

Стив присоединился к ним, когда Баки привел всех в бар. Было начало вечера — самое время пропустить стаканчик-другой, и заказать с кухни пластиковых плошек со всевозможными хрустящими и жареными штуками, что так замечательно идут с алкоголем.

Во всяком случае, именно так оценил происходящее Баки, услышав, как дзынькнув, открылась дверь лифта. Они едва приступили к первому кругу напитков, и Баки как раз пустился в пространное объяснение особенностей их со Стивом метаболизма Эндрюсу и Каре. И он был прав — но лишь наполовину, хотя аромат хрустящих, с пылу с жару луковых колец и расплылся над столом. Стив, сидящий рядом с ним, однако оглянулся через плечо и замер.

Баки глянул на отражение и увидел Тони, входящего в комнату с объемным подносом на плече. Баки, даже не запнувшись — для этого пришлось приложить некоторые усилия — продолжил: 

— Так что лучше всего оно работает с шотами, но мы выяснили, что Стив может и с пивом, если взять одно из тех сумасшедших пятнадцатиградусных… — и тут Эндрюс просто застыл на месте, потому что Тони показался прямо в поле его зрения, зайдя за барную стойку с их закусками.

Тони поставил перед ними поднос и приглашающе развел руками: 

— Меня тут нет — это же очевидно, да, потому что есть же практически бесконечный список вещей, которыми бы я занимался с большим удовольствием — и пользой — чем играть в официанта перед гостями моих гостей. Но, гипотетически, если бы вы вдруг столкнулись со мной, пока тут гостите, и, гипотетически, я спросил бы вас, солдата, служащего в активных войсках, как бы попытаться выплатить компенсацию военнослужащим, пострадавшим из-за моего решения вывести Старк Индастриз из военного бизнеса… есть мысли?

Баки тут же положил правую руку на барную стойку, готовый применить силу, если Эндрюс по-настоящему разозлится на слова Тони, который, по мнению Баки, говорил совершенно искренне за всем этим легкомысленным балабольством. Эндрюс его не знал, и причин доверять ему или принимать его слова за чистую монету у него не было — а значит, дело могло запахнуть керосином.

Эндрюс быстро глянул в сторону Баки, слишком быстро, чтобы Баки успел хоть что-то до него донести, даже если бы и сумел сообразить, как облечь мысли в слова. Баки посмотрел мимо него, на Кару, она держала коктейльный бокал у самых губ; встретившись с ней глазами, Баки понял, что она так же готова — швырнуть или пролить напиток, если понадобится отвлечь внимание. Он слабо ей улыбнулся — она едва заметно дернула веком, этакий намек на подмигивание.

Эндрюс потер рот рукой, лихорадочно что-то обдумывая, а затем потянулся и щелкнул ногтем по левой руке Баки — одинокий металлический звон гулко разнесся по комнате. 

— Сообразили, как поставить такие на поток?

Баки схватил свой напиток и сделал глоток, напряжение словно стекло по спине. С таких слов явно драк не начинают.

— Неа, — ответил Тони. — Потому что… — Тони потянулся, и щелкнул по руке Баки почти в том же месте. Баки вскинул бровь, но Тони лишь улыбнулся. — Это уникальная технология из совсем другой галактики, и мы пока еще до конца не разобрались, как такое сокровище попало в руки сборищу сумасшедших нацистских ученых. Тут та же технология, что и в Тессеракте, так что, не считая общих моментов, то, на что способна эта штука… — Тони в раздражении махнул рукой, — практически неотличимо от магии, даже для меня. Если кто-то на этой планете и понимает в этом, парни отлично прячутся, потому что я ничего про них не знаю, а вы уж мне поверьте, я бы нанял их вот прямо хоть сейчас.

Эндрюс скептически кивнул ему, словно говоря «и что, позволишь такой малости остановить тебя?»

Тони развел руками: 

— Само собой, я могу создать машину, которая будет делать примерно тоже, что и рука вашего друга — моя броня такая же чувствительная и проворная — но броня-то работает только потому, — Тони поднял руку и подвигал пальцами, — потому что я двигаю имеющимися у меня частями — теми, что остались. К счастью, вот с этим вот я по большей части разобрался, — Тони снова потянулся, но щелкать не стал, а вместо этого похлопал по самому верху плеча, там где металл встречался с плотью. 

— Интерфейс. В смысле, — он встретился глазами с Баки. — Твоя версия… скажем так, комфорт пользователя рассматривался тут в последнюю очередь. 

— Я был там, — сказал Баки, указывая на Тони бутылкой. — Поверь, такого никому не пожелаешь.

Тони кивнул, рассеянно подхватил луковое кольцо и откусил кусок, прежде чем продолжить. Стив тут же потянулся мимо Баки и ухватил пригоршню жареной картошки, а Эндрюс взял еще одно луковое кольцо из той же корзинки, в которое только что лазал Тони.

— В любом случае, сейчас я довольно неплохо себе представляю какие тут нужны нейронные связи и как воспроизвести все это, скажем так, более гуманно. Ах, если бы я только мог найти кого-то, кто замолвил бы за меня доброе слово, скажем, в некой организациеи, занимающейся реабилитацией непропорционально большого количества людей, переживших в недавнем прошлом травматические ампутации…

Эндрюс поднял бровь. 

— Я служу в военной полиции, мистер гипотетический миллионер, и не могу открыть перед вами любую дверь — ну, если только в буквальном смысле.

Тони пожал плечами, подчеркивая, видимо, свою точку зрения взмахом лукового кольца. — Ах, если бы только у кто-то из присутствующих в этой комнате сохранились номера телефонов половины руководства Медкома, еще с тех пор, пока он слезно упрашивал их взять к себе своего парня….

Баки посмотрел в сторону и увидел, как Стив поспешно проглотил только наполовину пережеванную пригоршню картошки-фри. 

— Тони, конечно, что ж ты мне просто не сказал…

— Меня тут нет, — ответил Тони, засовывая в рот остатки лукового кольца. — А если бы был, то сказал бы тебе, что у меня… кое-что наклевывается. Нам стоит обсудить это в другой раз, когда ты не развлекаешься и… — Тони попятился назад, безошибочно направляясь к двери, что скрывалась за барной стойкой, — нет, я вовсе не собираюсь сбежать через потайную дверь, чтобы не попасться на глаза Пеппер. И вообще никому тут не надоедаю. Если вдруг вас спросит о чем-то таком нереальной красоты руководительница компании.

Тони быстро закрыл за собой дверь, и на какое-то время было просто тихо, а потом Эндрюс посмотрел на Баки и спросил: 

— Какого хрена с твоим квартиросдатчиком, а?

Баки ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. 

— Ну такой вот он. К нему быстро привыкаешь.

__

Уже сильно после, после того, как они расположились на диванах с напитками, до Баки дошло, что они оба, он и Эндрюс, немного волновались о том, что случится, если он пересечется с Тони. И теперь, когда это уже произошло — и ничего плохого из этого не вышло, а может, наоборот, получится что-то хорошее — они оба чувствовали себя гораздо свободнее.

Они просидели там до самой полуночи, обновляя выпивку и заказывая еще закуски, но в основном просто болтая, рассказывая истории и смеясь. Кара со Стивом, казалось, тоже расслабились, довольные возможностью узнать друг друга получше, так что все было хорошо. Все было нормально.

Баки помнил такие вечера — их было совсем немного — когда они чувствовали себя также свободно, в квир-клубах, еще до войны. Там они со Стивом могли прислониться друг к другу, и никто бы не удивился, потому что их друзья вели себя точно так же, и все было как надо. Там они чувствовали себя на своем месте, в окружении единомышленников, и все, чем они друг другу являлись, что испытывали — было больше, чем секретом, который безопасности ради был быть заперт за семь замков и никогда не должен был покинуть пределов их квартиры. 

— Эй, — сказал Баки, закидывая себе стакан пару кубиков льда и пытаясь вспомнить, что он вообще пил. — Мы должны завтра выбраться в город. Все четверо. Вы же тут никогда раньше не были, и мы вам как раз все покажем. Хоть ненадолго выберемся из Башни.

Секундного молчания было достаточно, чтобы понять, что от Баки никто подобного предложения не ожидал и все старались сообразить, правильно ли они его поняли.

— В смысле, — Баки посмотрел на Эндрюса, на минуту выпуская из поля зрения Стива и Кару. — Ну давай, если я смог сходить в Старбакс, когда был еще наполовину машиной, справлюсь же я теперь с небольшим полевым испытанием, а?

Эндрюс криво ему улыбнулся, и у Баки от облегчения голова закружилась. Эндрюс не сказал ничего вроде «нет, это слишком опасно, я появлюсь с женой на публике в твоей компании».

— Да, — сказал Эндрюс. — Может, пойдем окультуримся? Никто не станет нападать на тебя в музее, а у Кары список того, что она хочет посмотреть, с мою руку длинной.

Кара закатила глаза и стукнула его по указанной руке. 

— Ну да, конечно, сам-то ты ничего смотреть не хочешь.

— Я так не говорил, — усмехнулся в ее сторону Эндрюс, немного неуверенно и даже в чем-то заискивающе. — Просто сказал, детка, что у тебя есть список.

Стив тихо фыркнул, почти Баки на ухо, и тот повернулся, чтобы на него посмотреть. Стив улыбался ему, в глазах его светилось обожание и гордость, а потом он сказал: 

— Так и есть. Ко мне в музеях почти никогда не пристают, даже если видно, что люди узнали.

— Это не совсем то же самое, — заметил Баки, но ответной улыбки сдержать не мог, потому что и сам надеялся, что все пройдет хорошо, что он сможет куда-то пойти и провести несколько часов со своим парнем и их друзьями, просто немного побыв обычным человеком.

— Почти тоже, — сказал Стив, даже особо не споря, и за это Баки просто обязан был поцеловать его. Вскоре после этого они поднялись на свой этаж, Эндрюс с Карой в комнату для гостей, а Стив с Баки — в комнату Стива.

Улегшись вместе в кровать, Стив потерся носом о щеку Баки, рассыпая легкие поцелуи, в которых не было и намека на что-то большее. 

— И в какой музей мы завтра пойдем?

Баки фыркнул и пожал плечами. 

— А я откуда знаю? Ты какой посоветуешь, мистер «я ходил в художественную школу»?

— М, — задумчиво протянул Стив. — Да нам же не обязательно в художественный идти. Можно в «Натуральной Истории» или в «Космоса и Воздухоплавания»… музей транспорта еще очень симпатичный.

Баки покосился на него, рассматривая в темноте. 

— Тот, что видно из наших окон? И не говори, что с нашего девяносто первого этажа ты можешь увидеть много музеев, этот вон прямо через дорогу.

Стив пожал плечами. 

— Ну а что такого в том, чтобы держаться поближе к дому?

Баки закатил глаза. 

— Думаю, как-нибудь уж я переживу прогулку в пару кварталов, Стиви. Какой еще поблизости?

Стив чуть напрягся, прикидывая расстояния, и судя по тому, как он наморщил нос, ответ ему не нравился. 

— Ну, технически это «Медийный центр Пейли», но «Музей современного искусства» от него прямо через дорогу. Наверное, им там понравится?

— Зависит от причины, по которой ты не хочешь идти в Центр Пейли.

Стив раздраженно фыркнул. 

— Это музей средств массовой информации, радио и телевидения. Они заполучили все мои кинохроники и у них это чертово радиошоу, где Пег заменили на какую-то Бетти Карвер. В этом музее люди ко мне точно будут относиться как к экспонату.

Баки поморщился. 

— Ну, этот вычеркиваем. Значит, современное искусство. Он же тебе раньше нравилось, да? Думаю, теперь «Современное искусство» совсем уже по-другому современное, м?

— Да, — слегка улыбнулся Стив. — Но у них кое-что и из «старого» современного осталось. Посмотрим, что ты опознаешь из того, что мы там видели в последний раз.

Наверное, это должно было ощущаться как своего рода тест, вызов, но вместо этого он почувствовал себя частью какого-то непрерывного потока. Словно они были там несколько лет назад, и ничего удивительного, что что-то Баки забыл, но что-то и помнил. Словно они были обычными парнями, иногда ходили в музеи, потому что жили в самом замечательном городе в мире, и с этим приходится считаться.

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки, легко целуя Стива. — Посмотрим.

__

Они тихо выскользнули из Башни, воспользовавшись подвальным уровнем и несколькими тоннелями, что привели их на улицу в двух кварталах. Они оделись очень просто и как следует укутались — Стив тут же отметил, что считай, наполовину замаскировались, потому что люди-то наверняка считали, что Баки разгуливает в армейском, наряде Мстителя или одном из тех костюмов, что он надевал в церковь. Парень в зимней куртке и солнцезащитных очках, с почти лысой башкой, прикрытой теплой вязаной шапочкой на Баки Барнса однозначно похож не был.

Стив использовал ту же технику, но вынужден был признать, что делал это слишком часто, так что люди начали узнавать его кожаную куртку, очки и бейсболку, а Баки могли бы опознать просто потому, что они шли рядом. С другой стороны, с ними были Эндрюс с Карой, и они не собирались тащиться через весь город, прикидываясь туристами — так что, по большому счету, Баки почти и не шел рядом со Стивом, и если по дороге к музею их кто-то и заметил, то они никак себя не проявили.

Сам музей оказался… знакомым — и в то же время не совсем. Баки так отвлекся на сравнения — что он помнил, а чего нет, что успел пройти несколько галерей, прежде чем сообразил, что ходит вокруг с открытым лицом и любой чужак может его увидеть.

Но чужаки, казалось, больше интересовались искусством, а не им, Стивом или их друзьями. Баки постарался сосредоточиться на людях, с которыми пришел, и на том, ради чего они сюда пришли. Конечно, он не смог справиться с собой и уже составил мысленный каталог всех выходов и путей отступления, доступного оружия и потенциальных угроз, но старался держать подобные мысли в узде. Несколько раз он замечал, как у Стива на лице застывает строгая гримаса «Капитан Америка Не Одобряет»; или как он кивал охраннику, а в какой-то момент он махнул Баки и Эндрюсу с Карой, показывая чтобы они шли дальше, а сам остался один.

За спиной Баки услышал несколько щелчков затвором камеры, приглушенные, взволнованные голоса, а поверх них — голос Стива, вежливый и очень тихий. Через несколько минут Стив их догнал, пробормотав: 

— Иногда нужно “поработать лицом”. И они были с ребенком.

— Размазня, — нежно пробормотал Баки, взял Стива под руку, и подтянув поближе, прошел с ним так несколько галерей.

Надолго их не хватило. Баки помнил, что раньше такие походы со Стивом в художественный музей могли легко занять целый день, но уже через час или около того они плавно сместились в кафе на пятом этаже, чтобы выпить кофе и съесть по булочке. Для обеда было еще рано, поэтому место оказалось почти пустым и они легко нашли стол, который не просматривался от дверей.

— Сейчас, — сказал Эндрюс, — я шестнадцать часов терпел. Хочешь посмотреть на настоящее произведение искусства?

Баки вскинул брови, но взял протянутый Эндрюсом телефон, и увидел на экране фото Иззи Эндрюс, двух лет, с гордым видом позирующую у разукрашенной цветными карандашами стены. Баки рассмеялся, звонко и слишком громко для тихого кафе, а потом протянул телефон Стиву и тот тут же усмехнулся.

— О, а вот тут еще… — Кара обошла стол и прильнула к его другому плечу, листая фотографии, чтобы показать самые выразительные. Баки радостно рассмеялся, и рассказал несколько историй про Китти и сестер, когда те были примерно в том же возрасте, в обмен на их истории про Иззи. Он понимал, что его допустили к чему-то драгоценному; за все то время, что он провел в Медкоме, он не увидел ни одной фотографии Иззи, он даже имени ее не знал. Но теперь они стали друзьями — поэтому и эта часть жизни Эндрюса стала ему доступна.

По большей же части, он просто смеялся так сильно, что даже не мог допить свой кофе.

__

Баки и Стив оставили Эндрюса с Карой в кафе, решать, куда они хотят отправиться дальше. Баки не был до конца уверен, показалось ли ему, или люди и правда обращали на них больше внимания, пока они спускались по этажам, хотя, может дело было в нем самом — сейчас без отвлечений на друзей и осмотра произведений искусства он больше смотрел по сторонам.

На втором этаже к ним подошла женщина в костюме, в сопровождении охранника, на лице ее застыло выражение, которое лучше всего другого сказало Баки, что ничего ему не показалось.

— Снаружи… собралась толпа, прямо за входными дверями, — сказала она безо всяких прелюдий. — Ваша машина ждет у выхода для персонала. Когда будете готовы уезжать, я вас провожу.

Неозвученное «Пожалуйста, будьте готовы прямо сейчас» просто повисло в воздухе.

Стив стиснул челюсти и, хотя они и так уже собирались уходить, Баки видел, что он весьма близок к тому, чтобы зависнуть в музее на еще некоторое время, просто чтобы выразить протест по поводу того, что их фактически пытаются выгнать, когда виновата лишь какая-то кучка придурков из числа уличных зевак.

Баки схватил Стива за руку, своей левой, и сжал достаточно сильно, чтобы Стив передумал. 

— Да, мы как раз собрались уходить, — сказал Баки тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Спасибо.

Женщина нервно перевела взгляд с одного на другого, и Стиву тут же стало стыдно — до него дошло, что ее вины в происходящем тоже нет, и она оказалась в крайне неловком положении. Он постарался улыбнуться. 

— Ведите нас, мэм.

Она кивнула и тоже улыбнулась, а потом быстро пошла через галерею, к лестничной клетке, где уже ждал другой охранник — он открыл дверь без опознавательных знаков и впустил их внутрь. Они прошли по узкому коридору, где пахло бумагой и пылью. Половина дверей были открыты — за столами, обычными и лабораторными, работали люди — кто-то за компьютерами, кто-то явно исследуя что-то, что как предположил Баки, было произведениями искусства. Лишь несколько человек посмотрело на них, оторвавшись от работы — но они шли так быстро, что Баки не думал, что кому-то из работников хватило бы времени их опознать до того, как они успели пройти дальше.

Они вошли в грузовой лифт — только он, Стив и дама в костюме — и она совершенно точно не была Черной Вдовой. Тем не менее, когда Баки посмотрел на Стива, то увидел, что тот явно думает о чем-то таком же. Словно они вот-вот исчезнут, и никто из них не знает, откуда взялась эта самая поджидающая их машина.

Грузовой лифт опустился до погрузочной платформы, и на площадке, достаточной для огромного грузовика, была одна из хорошо им знакомых больших черных машин. Рядом с задней дверью стояла Айла, и что-то отчаянно набирала одной рукой на телефоне, держа в другой еще один.

— О, — сказал Баки, немного расслабляясь — он почувствовал, как точно так же рядом с ним отпускает Стива; казалось, сам воздух между ними успокаивался. Раз с ними Айла — то понятно, откуда взялась машина, с другой стороны, тот факт, что пиарщики не просто узнали о том, где они, но еще и отправили к ним Айлу, с машиной и двумя телефонами, был немного…тревожным. — Привет, Айла.

Она на них даже не посмотрела. 

— Здрасте, сержант, капитан. Пожалуйста, садитесь в машину.

В ее голосе волнения не было — но и смотреть на них ей явно было некогда. Баки изобразил Стиву лицом «нас ждет выволочка», на что тот немедленно ответил печально знаменитой упрямой миной «мы ни в чем не виноваты». Все как обычно. Баки подошел к машине первым, и открыв заднюю дверь, жестом пригласил Айлу сесть первой.

Она слегка покачала головой, продолжая что-то набивать в телефон, так что Баки забрался внутрь и уселся на самое заднее сиденье. Стив забрался следующим и сел с ним рядом, а Айла последовала за ним и устроившись на сиденье лицом к ним и спиной к водителю, рассеянно закрыла за собой дверь.

Машина тут же тронулась с места и Айла впервые оторвалась от телефона. 

— Вы не сделали ничего плохого, — очень серьезно начала она. — Просто… это одна из этих вещей. Кто-то написал в Твиттер, что заметили вас в музее — запись моментально разлетелась, и люди повалили толпой. Утром буднего дня никто бы ничего и не заметил, еще даже не туристический сезон, но… — Айла покачала головой, словно сетуя на предсказуемость человеческого поведения. 

Они как раз свернули на Пятое Авеню, когда Айла сказала: 

— Да, замечательно, прижмитесь-ка друг к дружке, улыбочку, словно утро у вас просто зашибись какое хорошее…

Баки недоуменно моргнул, но Стив, кажется, понял, чего она хочет. Он подсел ближе, прижимая Баки к двери и окну, и обнял рукой за плечи.

Баки улыбнулся, и посмотрел на Стива — который смотрел вперед, и с переднего сиденья раздалась серия быстрых щелчков. 

— Да, замечательно. Капитан, мы запостим сообщение с вашего аккаунта, посмотрите пожалуйста.

Она развернула телефон к ним экраном, не разжимая при этом руку. Там была фотка их двоих, Стив смотрел в камеру а Баки — немного глуповато — на Стива. В окне за их спинами была видна большая церковь, явный ориентир, свидетельствующий о том, что они больше не в музее.

В сообщении говорилось: 

— Отлично провели время в @МузееСовременногоИскусства, спасибо, что подошли поздороваться!

Стив кивнул: 

— Хорошо. А… это были те, кому я дал автограф? Это они..?

Айла покачала головой, выражение на ее лице стало мягче, хотя она и была погружена в работу — перечитывая сообщение и нажимая «запостить». 

— Нет, кто-то выложил в Твиттер пару фоток явно из-под полы, откуда-то с другого конца галереи, как вы, парни, разговариваете с людьми.

— Людьми, — повторил Баки. — А там… на фото было видно людей, с которыми мы были?

Айла испуганно посмотрела на него, быстро поменяла телефоны в руках и начала что-то печатать с молниеносной скоростью. 

— Вы были… ладно, ладно, вся команда сейчас в офисе и работает над этим — да, они есть на нескольких фотографиях, но не особо в фокусе. Хотите, мы пошлем машину и за вашими друзьями?

Стив и Айла тут же посмотрели на него, словно это было его решение.

— Эээ, — сказал Баки. — Черт побери. — Он достал телефон и набрал сообщение.

«Кто-то твитнул фотки с нами в музее и народ с ума сходит. Вы с Карой попали на пару снимков. Нужна эвакуация?»

Эндрюс тут же ответил. «Уже в курсе. Переоделись, нас вроде никто не заметил».

Секундой позже пришла фотка: Эндрюс в низкой кепке и черных очках в тяжелой оправе, Кара распустила свой гладкий пучок, обернувшейся целой гривой волос; макияж ее тоже претерпел изменения — став ярким, драматическим, в красно-оранжевых тонах с металлическим отливом.

Баки, явно впечатленный, вскинул брови. «Вы там что, с секретными агентами тусили?»

«Могу сказать — но тогда придется тебя убить»

Баки ухмыльнулся и развернул телефон, показывая фото Айле со Стивом.

— Класс, молодцы, я дам знать команде, что они сами о себе позаботились, — сказала Айла, быстро кивая.

Стив обнял Баки за плечи и сжал, а Баки вздохнул и улыбнулся ему. 

— Вот всегда что-то такое, да?

Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ и легко поцеловал. 

— Зато никогда не скучно.

__

Как только Стив с Баки благополучно вернулись в Башню, пиарщикам они явно больше не были нужны. Какое-то время они провели в спортзале, развлекаясь со щитом и соревнуясь друг с другом на стенке для лазания, стараясь проложить такой маршрут, чтобы добраться от пола до потолка за два или три захвата.

Баки положил телефон так, чтобы если что — тут же услышать; Эндрюс периодически слал им фотки их с Карой, показывая куда они уже успели продвинуться по Нью-Йорку, осматривая достопримечательности. Когда Баки увидел фотку их обеда из какого-то маленького ресторанчика, в животе у него громко заурчало, напоминая, что суперсолдатам тоже нужно есть, и они со Стивом, заказав обильный обед с указанием отправить его прямиком к ним на этаж, пошли принять душ.

После еды, они точно также вместе завалились на диван, и следующее сообщение на телефон Баки сообщило им, что Эндрюс с Карой зашли в еще один музей. Он наклонил телефон, показывая экран Стиву. 

— Это какой?

— Мет… Метрополитан, — немедленно ответил Стив, а потом добавил. — О, знаешь что… Джарвис, а мы можем где-то тут устроить виртуальный тур в Мет?

— Да, — сказал Джарвис. — Хотя в пустой комнате будет лучше и достовернее.

— Музей наделал фоток, чтобы сделать искусство доступным онлайн, — сказал Стив, поднимая Баки на ноги и таща за собой к одной из неиспользуемых гостевых комнат. — И Тони — он, конечно, скажет, что это просто работа одного из его фондов, но на самом деле он и сам хорошо так руку приложил — собрал какую-то штуку, которая может все эти изображения проецировать так, словно ты и правда находишься в музее — и они запросили у Мета разрешение сделать тонну дополнительных записей, для того чтобы все работало как надо. Они сделали лицензию и раздают бесплатно школам и прочим организациям, так что дети, которые не могут попасть в музей, все равно получат возможность прикоснуться к прекрасному. Проекторы и настройка тоже прилагаются.

Стив открыл дверь в комнату — когда Баки был тут в последний раз, там была еще одна спальня, с бледно-зелеными стенами и мягким ковровым покрытием. Теперь же под ногами был мраморный пол, простиравшийся гораздо дальше, чем то, где по его внутренним ощущениям были стены, а сами белые стены были увешаны картинами.

— Ни черта себе, — прошептал Баки, делая шаг внутрь. В голове поселилась странная легкость от ощущения мягкого, пружинящего ковра под ногами, да и акустика его шепота соответствовала помещению куда меньшего размера. Стив тоже поморщился. 

— Джарвис, можешь выключить пол?

На полу Мета внезапно оказался такой же пушистый ковер, как и в их гостевой комнате. Баки потряс головой, чувствуя легкое головокружение — у Тони пока не особо получилось воссоздать те же звуки, что должны соответствовать огромной галерее, но когда Стив подвел его к ближайшей картине — той самой, на фоне которой позировала Кара с последней фотки Эндрюса, возражать он не стал. Баки наклонился, вглядываясь в текстуру краски, но как бы близко он ее не рассматривал, она все равно выглядела настоящей. 

— Господи, Тони.

— Да, — согласился Стив, в голосе его звучала нежность и расстройство. — Вот, давай я тебе свои любимые покажу?

Баки кивнул, и мысленно настроился провести долгий день в музее, в компании Стива.

Все было точно так, как он и помнил — Стив тянул его за руку, показывая картину за картиной, сходящий с ума от всех этих красок, мазков и света. Баки почти забыл, что на самом деле они были и не в музее, лишь под ногами было так мягко, как не было ни в одном из тех музейных залов, куда когда-либо ступала его нога.

Время от времени, замечая разницу между тем что видел и фактическими размерами комнаты, он снова чувствовал головокружение, но рядом всегда был Стив, чтобы опереться, и чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений. И тут они были в полной безопасности, вдалеке от незнакомцев и непредсказуемых скоплений людей.

Периодически ему приходили сообщения от Эндрюса — фотографии или пара слов, описывающие их с Карой маршрут через музей, а затем снова в городе. Баки поймал себя на том, что автоматически прикидывает их перемещение на карте; они со Стивом как раз стояли перед картиной, изображавшей парня, косящего сено косой, когда телефон снова загудел и Баки подумал, что сейчас получит какой-то комментарий про Нью-Йоркскую подземку.

Там была фотография.

Но не фотография поземки.

Ну, подумал Баки, изучая фото с тем же вниманием, с которым Стив глядел на свои картины. Похоже, я все еще могу впадать в эту холодную отстраненность в случае опасности.

На фото была Кара, с волосами в беспорядке, с размазанной косметикой и слезами на щеках, которые противоречили мрачному выражению ее лица. В руках она держала табличку — он видел ее сбитые в кровь костяшки. Она не сдалась без драки.

На табличке было:

«Soldat»

«Приходи один»


	56. Chapter 56

Второй раз за день Баки шел по городу замаскировавшись, но на сей раз с ним не было ни Стива, ни Эндрюса с Карой. Вся разница была в практически незаметной выпуклости за левым ухом, да крошечном грузе, примагниченном к руке. Практически ничего — он был настолько «один», насколько и требовалось.

Может, на самом деле он и правда не только выглядел, но и был один? Спустившись к тоннелю, обогнув по широкой дуге полицию, со всех сторон подтягивающуюся к вагону метро, из которого вытащили заложников, он двинулся дальше, вниз, к месту, где их удерживали… здесь до него добраться было бы проблематично. Точно потребовалось бы время. А учитывая толщину бетона и металла между ним и кем-либо еще, может, и вообще не удалось.

Но все это было не важно. У них была Кара и Эндрюс с несколькими случайно подвернувшимися гражданскими, которым просто не повезло оказаться в одном вагоне с теми, кому хотелось прибрать Баки к рукам. Ясно же, они решили, что чем больше — тем надежнее.

Баки не думал. И не пытался планировать. Все пойдет как пойдет. Он просто сделает все, что будет в его силах. И, если вдруг этого окажется недостаточно, если у них в рукаве триггер, с которым он не успел расправиться…

Не важно. Он должен что-то сделать. Стив с остальными разберутся, как прибрать за ним, если что-то пойдет совсем не так, и оно и к лучшему, что он ничего не знал об их планах. Все, что ему нужно — отыграть свою роль.

Перед последним поворотом тоннеля, за которым должна была быть описанная ими дверь, он остановился и оглядел себя сверху донизу. На нем была темная толстовка и такие же темные джинсы — но обулся он в свои старые, видавшие виды коричневые армейские ботинки, в техасской пыли, намертво въевшейся в подошвы и складки грубой кожи. Он надел их, поддавшись какому-то внезапному порыву, и был без понятия, поможет ли это хоть чему-то.

— Бак?

В ухе раздался голос Стива, пройдя через кости черепа и только что вживленный крошечный передатчик. Он тут же вспомнил другую похожую ситуацию с заложниками, когда голос Стива бы тем единственным, что помогло — был голосом его разума. Тогда он думал, что там и умрет, думал, что Эндрюс уже мертв.

И где он опять оказался? Старые добрые времена, ха.

— Да, — выдохнул он не разжимая губ.

— Я здесь, — сказал Стив и больше ничего не добавил. «Здесь» в ухе Баки, а не «здесь» в тоннеле — если бы он был где-то поблизости, в этой богом забытой давно пустующей ветке подземки, он бы его услышал.

Но слышать голос — этого было вполне достаточно. Баки пожал левым плечом, запуская волну еще одной ненужной калибровки. Он почувствовал едва ощутимый вес выключателя руки, настроенный так, чтобы его можно было активировать удаленно в любой момент, если…

— Да, — повторил Баки. Хватит медлить. Кара ждет его. И если ему удастся вытащить ее отсюда живой — что ж, это все окупит.

Повернув, он вышел на открытое пространство, держа пустые руки по бокам, готовый ко всему — но все, что там было — тяжелая стальная дверь на левой стене тоннеля, где-то на полпути. Баки медленно шел вперед, выискивая глазами ловушки — но ничего такого не было, дверь отлично просматривалась на расстоянии двадцати метров в обе стороны. Место они выбрали замечательное.

Баки осторожно подошел к двери. Они даже не попытались замаскировать глазок камеры — тот поблескивал из слепой зоны прямо над дверью.

— Soldat, — раздался голос из-за двери, одновременно со щелчком отпираемого замка. — Входи.

Баки стиснул зубы и потянулся к двери. Волоски на руках и затылке встали дыбом за секунду до того, как он коснулся ее — слишком поздно, чтобы он успел внять предупреждению. Боль пронзила его, омыла синим огнем, рука упала мертвым грузом, а имплант за ухом, издав прощальный писк, тут же затих. Крошечный выключатель отмагнитился от руки и упал в складки толстовки.

Баки стоял, тяжело дыша, чудовищным усилием воли держась на ногах, пока тело пережидало боль.

— Soldat. Не заставляй повторять приказ.

Еще секунду Баки смотрел на бетонный пол, не сопротивляясь, просто пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Он знал свое место — следование приказам принесет невыносимую боль, но приказы должны выполняться. Альтернативы не было.

Баки снова потянулся к двери и толкнул ее, открывая, в одно движение, не выжидая, будет ли второй разряд.

Его не было. Он вошел в затхлое, пахнущее ржавчиной, не слишком большое помещение. Людей там было много — трое с оружием, но внимание Баки моментально привлек четвертый террорист, одетый обычно, с такими же пустыми, как и у Баки, руками. Он стоял по другую сторону стола, что занимал приличный кусок небольшого помещения, и прямо перед ним было до боли знакомое устройство — с колодками, проводами и ремнями.

Походное калибровочное устройство. Как кресло — только без самого кресла.

Стоящий перед ним человек не был ему известен — Баки не узнал его, ни внешне, ни по имени. Возможно, было что-то знакомое в самом языке его тела, в самой позе, и в том, с каким высокомерным раздражением он смотрел на Баки. В этом не было знания вооруженных до зубов людей, что иногда оказывались в его окружении, уверенные, что справятся со всем, чтобы он не сделал. Не было надменной убежденности командования, знавшего наперед, что сможет его контролировать. Перед ним был человек, явно считавший себя самым умным, и уже одно это говорило о многом.

Скорее всего, это один из чертовых техников, кто-то, в ком Баки никогда и не видел угрозы — но конечно, парень знал, как работают машины, и конечно, он знал…

Техник едва заметно улыбнулся, самодовольно, со значением; и произнес что-то по-русски, и Баки дернулся, как от очередного электрического разряда.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. Как он только мог об этом забыть? Самый длинный, самый ужасный, действительно неубиваемый триггер.

Техник произнес еще одно слово, затем еще одно — все это время Баки лихорадочно озирался в поисках выхода.

Кара была в углу — оружие было направленно прямо на нее; Эндрюс держался рядом с ней, один глаз у него заплыл, из пореза на лбу текла кровь, он был весь в синяках и рот его был грубо заклеен скотчем — но при этом он был жив, жив — и абсолютно беспомощен, спасибо оружию у головы Кары, и еще большему количеству дул, направленных на невинных гражданских, запертых в крохотной бетонной коробке, где рикошет мог убить кого угодно, любого, даже если прямого попадания удалось бы избежать.

Как только чертов техник доберется до последнего слова, все это будет уже не важным, но Баки не мог — уже не мог ничего сделать, не мог разоружить террориста, держащего на прицеле Кару, не мог…

Он дернулся, развернулся и побрел в сторону двери, уже зная, что все это — с неработающей рукой и мертвым коммуникатором — бесполезно. Тем не менее, стоять там столбом было просто невыносимо, так же, как и осознавать, что этот триггер активируют прямо здесь, на глазах несчастных заложников и чертовых террористов, вооруженных до зубов, с чертовым калибровочным устройством….

Еще один импульс электричества прошил тело, заставил дернуться, врезаться в стол — и голос продолжал произносить слова.

— Нет, — шепотом повторил Баки, зажмурившись, чувствуя, как от тока сводит конечности «нет, нет, нет…»

Когда он открыл глаза — все было просто. Он стоял и смотрел на своего командира.

— Soldat?

— Готов отвечать, — слова на языке, казалось, должны были иметь другую форму, но почему-то сейчас это его не беспокоило. Он ждал приказов.

— Подойди, — приказал командир, маня к себе раскрытой ладонью.

Солдат подошел к нему.

— Стоять, — приказал командир и затем отвесил ему тяжелую пощечину. Солдат едва заметно дернул головой, принимая удар, но в остальном не шелохнулся, даже не повернул лицо в исходное положение, чтобы посмотреть командиру в глаза.

— Скажи «Хайль Гидра».

— Хайль Гидра, — эхом отозвался солдат, но где-то глубоко внутри шевельнулось воспоминание «а Баки вам скажет… идите нахрен».

Не имеет значения.. Значение имеют только приказы.

— Возьми пистолет, — приказал командир, указав на стол. Солдат потянулся за самым маленьким и простым, и подняв его, по весу понял, что магазин полон патронов сорок пятого калибра. Вероятность побочного ущерба в закрытом помещении все еще существовала, но была гораздо меньше, чем от любого другого оружия.

— Открой рот, — велел командир, — и… — он показал, демонстрируя как, и солдат повиновался, засовывая дуло в рот и упираясь им в мягкое небо так, что ствол покоился на нижних зубах и языке. Он смотрел командиру прямо в глаза, в случае если и дальнейшие инструкции будут невербальными.

Позади раздался какой-то яростный приглушенный шум, отдаленно знакомый мужской голос, но слов не было; затем последовали два глухих удара — прикладом по голове, головой об стену — и серия полузадушенных «ах» по всей комнате. Потом стало тихо.

Ничего из этого не имело значения. Солдат — с подушечкой пальца на курке — ждал дальнейших приказов.

— Хорошо, — через мгновение сказал командир. — Убери пистолет изо рта.

Солдат сделал как сказали, вытер ствол рукавом другой руки, ни на кого не направляя. Левая рука так и висела бесполезным грузом, но, если бы пришлось, он знал как работать и с этим.

— Теперь, — сказал командир. — Повернись ко мне спиной.

Солдат выполнил — теперь он смотрел на двоих пленников, темнокожую женщину с дорожками слез на щеках, размазанным ярким макияжем и окровавленного, избитого мужчину, с трудом остающегося в сознании — веки его трепетали, а голова заваливались на бок. Мужчина с ЭР–15 быстро вышагнул из поля его зрения.

— Солдат, убей этих заложников.

Солдат шагнул вперед. При стрельбе в упор выбранный им пистолет был наилучшим вариантом, потому что минимизировал вероятность рикошета в замкнутом пространстве.

Он шагал вперед, пока почти вплотную не подошел к женщине; он поднял пистолет, занимая исходную позицию, она резко втянула воздух и сказала… что-то по-русски, со странной, напевной интонацией, в конце ее голос дрогнул, но…

Она все сделала правильно. Мышцы его стали как желе, и он рухнул на колени, выпуская пистолет из ставших безвольными пальцев. Он упал, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Эндрюсом и Карой, глаза его пытались закрыться — точно так же, как у Эндрюса — в то время как глаза Кары распахнулись еще шире. Она не ожидала… чего-то. Не ожидала…

Она не знала, что он почти справился с триггером. Видимо, тот был ее страховкой. Должен был остановить его, если он…

— Soldat!

Баки почувствовал, что левая рука снова вернулась к работе — он вскинул ее, как раз вовремя, чтобы прикрыться от шквала огня со стороны. Правой рукой он схватил выроненный пистолет и выстрелил из-под левой, не отводя глаз от Кары, затем повернулся, усаживаясь на корточки и прикрывая их собой, а потом выстрелил дважды, снимая обоих вооруженных мужчин.

Он быстро поднялся на ноги, подошел к технику — тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, начиная, видимо, понимать, что иногда быть самым умным — просто недостаточно. Он потянулся было к одному из пистолетов, что лежали на столе, но Баки врезал прикладом по его дрожащей руке. Хрустнули кости, треск гулко разлетелся в застывшей тишине помещения — заложники, похоже, боялись даже дышать.

— Хочешь сказать что-то еще? — спросил Баки, стоя прямо перед техником.

Ошеломленное выражение на его лице быстро сменилось разъяренным. 

— Хайль…

Баки сунул пистолет ему в рот и нажал на курок еще раз.

Тело, падая на пол, утащило вниз за собой пистолет — и Баки не стал этому противиться. Заложники, сбившиеся в центре комнаты, смотрели на него, не отводя глаз, хотя кто-то, видимо самый храбрый, уже тянулся к Эр-15, оброненной кем-то из убитых террористов.

Баки едва заметно покачал головой: 

— Лучше не трогай…

По ту сторону двери раздался знакомый — металл-о-металл — звон: щит прокладывал себе дорогу через механизм замка.

— Эй, народ, все хорошо, — сказал Баки, разворачиваясь лицом к двери, разводя в стороны пустые руки; он услышал, как ровно прозвучал его голос и сразу после этого его накрыло волной адреналина, сердце зачастило, кровь зашумела в ушах. 

— Капитан Америка спешит на помощь.

Стив вломился в дверь еще до того, как Баки закончил говорить, моментально обводя помещение глазами, прикидывая расклад сил. Баки просто смотрел на него. Стив тоже был в гражданском — ну, более или менее — Баки был уверен, что куртка надета прямо поверх формы, в которую был встроен бронник — точно такой же, как и под толстовкой Баки.

Горло его, однако было обнажено — так же как и уши, розовые от холода или чего-то еще; Баки наверное не стоило так пристально на них смотреть, но сейчас это почему-то казалось очень важным.

Стив крикнул через плечо: 

— Террористы сняты! Медиков, у нас раненые среди заложников! — и затем вошел в помещение, так и не опустив щита.

Он шел, печатая шаг, не отвлекаясь на заложников. Он подошел прямиком к Баки и прижал его к холодной бетонной стене; он не глядел ему в глаза — не глядел до тех пор, пока Баки, ощутив его прикосновение, не осел на пол. И тогда их взгляды встретились, и в мире не осталось ничего, кроме их колотящихся сердец.

Стив здесь. Стив здесь, и все закончено, и никто не умер — и не умрет. Стив прижался лбом к его лбу, прижимая Баки к стене всем телом. Он держал руки по бокам — щит ребром упирался в стену.

Баки хотелось прижаться к нему, повиснуть, но тогда он уже не смог бы оторваться, да и вокруг были люди.

Черт, ему, наверное, придется перед кем-то отчитаться, рассказать, что тут произошло. Объясниться, постаравшись чтобы все это не прозвучало бредом сумасшедшего. Он подумал об Айле, о том, с какой надеждой, восхищением и искренностью она смотрела на них тогда и закрыл глаза.

— Давай, — тихо сказал Стив, — пошли отсюда, ты тут не останешься.

Баки пожал плечами, чувствуя, как вес Стива удерживает его у стены.

— Ну давай, — позвал Стив, и, повернувшись, обхватил левой рукой его плечи, готовый вести. У двери уже маячил Старк в полной броне, но с поднятым лицевым щитком, он тихо с кем-то переговаривался. Над Эндрюсом суетились медики, но Баки увидел, как тот помахал ему рукой, свободной; за другую цеплялась Кара. Значит, в сознании.

— Он, — очень тихо произнес Баки, но Стив уже толкал его к двери. Баки увидел, как из помещения в сопровождении Клинта, Наташи и Сэма горстка полицейских выводит остальных заложников.

Стив потащил его в другую сторону — дальше по тоннелю, за угол — там не было ничего, небольшой закуток, практически не просматриваемый с места преступления.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив, с громким звоном роняя щит и обнимая его обеими руками, обнимая так, что ребра затрещали, несмотря на пластины бронежилета.

Баки ответил с той же силой, даже яростью, вжимаясь лицом Стиву в щеку.

— Бак, господи, ты… я подумал…

— Кара, — сказал Баки, голос у него дрожал точно так же, как тогда у нее. — Эндрюс, он просто чертов гений, он… он научил ее выключающему триггеру, блин, ему пришлось. Она сказала — и освободила меня. Я держал ее под прицелом, а она смогла… она вспомнила.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул Стив, и его голос звучал как молитва.

— Да, — согласился Баки. — Да, я…

Стив повернул голову, перехватывая Баки удобнее, и тот немедленно поднял голову, принимая поцелуй — жадный, отчаянный, более жесткий, чем обычно. Баки рванул в него, находя выход скопившемуся адреналину. Его пальцы впились в куртку Стива и форму под ней, выискивая хоть какой-то участок открытой кожи — а потом поднялись к лицу Стива, прошлись по ушам.

Они целовались грубо, отчаянно, глубоко, дыша одним воздухом, стараясь стать как можно ближе — одним целым — делиться удовольствием и болью поровну. Не осталось ничего, кроме Стива — поцелуев и желания большего. Баки почти не заметил, как слились и остальные части их тел, притираясь все плотнее.

Руки Стива сжали бедра Баки, вжимая в стену и протискиваясь плотнее . Баки запрокинул голову и застонал, стараясь не шуметь, но не особо понимая, удалось ли ему. Лучше уж предупредить случайных зрителей, которые могли бы прямо сейчас выйти из-за угла. Он извивался в объятиях Стива, толкался ему на встречу, пока Стив не зарычал: 

— Не шевелись, — и упал на колени.

Баки посмотрел вниз и в голове едва начало формироваться: 

— Но я не могу… — когда Стив резким движением расстегнул молнию ширинки, раскрывая ее — и тогда Баки опознал это чувство: пульсация давления и отчаянная потребность. У него стоял.

— Нет, — сказал Стив, голос его звучал строго и совершенно по-командному. — Не двигайся.

«Готов отвечать», всплыло в голове Баки и он почти это произнес, закусив губу в последний момент, не позволяя словам выйти наружу, и в награду тут же получил горячий рот Стива, опустившийся на его член — и он застонал, с силой зажмурив глаза. Стоять не двигаясь было почти больно — тело гудело от начатых и незаконченных дел — слишком быстро закончившаяся схватка, триггеры, легшие один на другой, и Стив… Стив сосал ему, так влажно, горячо, туго, именно так, как много раз до этого, когда они находили не такое уж и укромное местечко, где их могли застукать в любой момент.

Повиновение, усилия, прикладываемые для того, чтобы оставаться неподвижным, смешанные с желанием и невероятным облегчением, с головой накрыли его удовольствием, таким сильным, что оно перехлестнуло даже то, что он обычно испытывал. Не то, чтобы это что-то значило — Стив давал ему все, что он когда-либо желал, почти слишком, почти невыносимо много. Долго оно продолжаться не могло — и не стало.

Он кончил Стиву в рот, на несколько мгновений утратив контроль над телом второй раз за неполные десять минут — все так быстро произошло — и рухнул вниз, на колени. Стив подхватил его на полпути, помогая опуститься, направляя, и Баки обнял его лицо руками, поцеловал, жадно, но как-то нежнее, слаще. Ему все еще казалось, что он не здесь, а в каком-то странном параллельном мире, но хотя бы он был там не один, Стив был с ним, и рот его горчил от семени Баки.

Баки потянулся вниз, расстегивая штаны Стива. Стив хмыкнул — то ли протестуя, то ли удивляясь, но рук Баки не отвел, лишь накрыл своими поверх. Член его под ладонью Баки быстро отвердел, и, по тому, как перехватило его дыхание после первого же прикосновения, Баки знал, что много ему не понадобится.

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал Баки, — не волнуйся, Стиви, мы совсем чуть-чуть, просто снимем напряжение. Я трахну тебя, когда вернемся домой, ох, как же я…

Стив, позабыв как дышать, кончил Баки на пальцы, крепко сжимая его бедро и затылок. Баки гладил его, не выпуская, подхватывая последние спазмы, в голове крутились только что произнесенные им же сами слова, и он рассмеялся, чувствуя, как плывет в голове от неожиданных поворотов, выпавших им сегодня.

Он смог. У него встал, он кончил — без боли, без пут и не под дулом пистолета, по крайней мере, в процессе. Да, всего раз — и это не значит, что все, дело сделано и он здоров… не то, чтобы события сегодняшнего дня вообще можно было повторить… но это — начало, трещина в стене, что-то, с чем можно работать.

Стива тоже трясло, и потерявшийся в эйфории Баки подумал, что он тоже смеется.

Когда ладонь Стива съехала на его шею и сжала сильнее, когда он резко покачал головой, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки так, чтобы его глаз не было видно, Баки разом стало несмешно. Отстраняться, пытаться посмотреть что там — ничего такого он делать не стал, потому что знал, почему Стив так сильно сжал его. Он раскрыл глаза, тщательно вытер руку о штаны и обнял ею Стива.

— Эй, — мягко позвал он. — Стив, эй, я…это…

— Предполагалось, что это никогда больше не случится, — прошептал Стив, и этого хватило, чтобы Баки лишился дара речи. Никогда раньше в их жизнях не было места этому слову — «предполагалось».

— Предполагалось, что ты будешь дома, а вся эта хрень — закончилась навсегда, — прохрипел Стив. — Я не смог, я просто…

Баки вспомнил прошивший его тело разряд, и подумал, каково было Стиву по ту сторону умершего коммуникатора.

И, впервые, он подумал о том, другом разе. Голос Стива у его уха, в трубке Эксли, Эндрюс без сознания на полу и оружие в руках Баки. Они со Стивом так никогда об этом и не поговорили, не обсудили, каково Стиву было жить обычную жизнь в большом мире — и получить вот такой вот звонок, дернувший его в мрачный кошмар жизни Баки, туда, за тысячи километров, где он все равно ничего не мог сделать.

Баки сжал его еще крепче. 

— Эй, — тихо сказал он. — Все хорошо. В смысле, был полный пиздец, но Кара помогла мне выбраться — и все закончилось. Я уже возвращался к тебе. Возвращался домой.

— Бак, — начал Стив — и они оба застыли, услышав какой-то звук ниже по тоннелю, из той стороны, откуда они пришли, отличный от низких, гулких звуков, что они слышали все это время. Шаги — кто-то вышел из помещения и остановился на пороге, так, как никто не делал до этого.

Они засобирались — без слов, без колебаний, поправляя и застегивая все то, что должно было быть застегнутым, Стив подхватил щит и встал впереди, оставляя Баки за плечом.

Тони — уже без брони, в джинсах и паре футболок, одна на другой — вместе с Карой, стояли рядом с дверью и пристально наблюдали за происходящим внутри. Баки двинулся, становясь рядом со Стивом как раз, когда парамедики выносили носилки с Эндрюсом, упакованным в фиксирующий шею воротник.

Баки шагнул вперед — и тут же застыл, когда Тони резко вскинул руку, ладонью вверх. Все остальные смотрели на него — даже Эндрюс, хотя глаза его и были приоткрыты лишь слегка. Баки пошел к ним — осторожным, размеренным шагом, спрятав руки в карманы и округлив плечи так, чтобы казаться как можно меньше.

— Привет, — сказал Баки, подойдя к носилкам. Тот выглядел откровенно плохо, с избитым, в порезах лицом, с красным прямоугольником раздражения от скотча вокруг рта — он смотрел на Баки и не отводил глаз. — Прости.

Эндрюс фыркнул и сделал какой-то жест, словно хотел покачать головой — но фиксатор не дал ему такой возможности. Он посмотрел в сторону Кары — и Баки посмотрел туда же.

— Ты спас нас, — сказала она, покачав головой.

— Ты спасла — спасла всех, кто был в той комнате, — поправил ее Баки. — Ты… вы оба… я вам по гроб жизни теперь должен. За все.

— Хм, — пробормотал Эндрюс. — В таком случае…

Баки ухмыльнулся, опознав шутливый тон.

— Тебе придется пообещать им что-то получше самой удобной палаты в самой дорогой частной больнице города и навороченных солнцезащитных очков для переживших сотрясение, каких не купишь ни за какие деньги, — встрял Тони, нарушая торжество момента — и Баки как раз хватило этого, чтобы заметить, как нетерпеливо переминаются с ноги на ногу парамедики, не готовые, однако, просто послать их и делать свою работу.

Баки отступил, становясь рядом со Стивом. 

— Значит, ты это себе заграбастал, да, Старк?

— Да-да, а вы двое проваливайте-ка домой. Полиция наверняка захочет с вами поболтать, и, наверное, они будут более обходительны, если за вами не придется гоняться, а?

Баки заглянул в комнату — полиции там хватало — они делали снимки и занимались прочими, соответствующими ситуации вещами. Баки нахмурился, заметив что кое-что пропало. Походного калибровочного устройства там больше не было.

Он перевел взгляд на Тони, который, видимо, смотрел в том же направлении что и он, потому что вместо ответа просто сделал небольшое движение пальцами, словно сломал что-то в крошево. Баки снова посмотрел — и увидел на полу, там где раньше — до того как кто-то в бронированном костюме неплохо с ним порезвился, было устройство калибровки: лишь покореженные куски металла и оборванные провода.

— Давайте уже, труба зовет и добрые доктора ждут не дождутся, — сказал Тони, разворачиваясь и увлекая за собой Кару и идущих за ними по пятам парамедиков. Баки посмотрел на Эндрюса — криво ему улыбнулся и вскинул кулак с отставленным большим пальцем, и так и держал, пока его уносили прочь.

Затем он, не глядя, протянул руку назад и нашел ладонь Стива.

— Пошли, — сказал Баки, не глядя — ответное пожатие Стива было всем, что ему было нужно. Стив с ним. — Пошли домой.


	57. Chapter 57

Торт был просто невероятных размеров.

Так и должно было быть — им предстояло не просто отпраздновать событие, но и накормить всех тех, кто пришел на вечеринку.

Баки вернулся в Медком для интенсивного, двухнедельного курса по «Снятию Триггеров» — теперь, когда в игре был новый, многословный; у техника была карточка с написанными словами — они нашли ее на его трупе, а значит, вполне возможно, что слова могли всплыть снова — и даже не раз. А значит, избавиться от этого триггера было задачей номер один, а команда Медкома так замечательно справилась с остальными, доказав свою полную профпригодность. Да и место было отличным — и безопасным.

На этот раз они позволили Стиву остаться с ним, в казармах оказались комнаты и с двухъярусными кроватями.

Проведя столько времени в Нью-Йорке, в тоске по Медкому, Баки здорово удивился, обнаружив, насколько же неудобные и маленькие были местные кровати, и как сильно не хватало ему возможности просто полежать со Стивом, без того, чтобы кто-то свалился с кровати или заработал сотрясение мозга.

Ну ладно, совсем небольшое сотрясение. И все прошло. К утру. Так что никакого вреда.

Почему-то возвращение совсем не ощущалось так, словно он вернулся домой — больше нет. Скорее, было ощущение, что он приехал в какое-то хорошо знакомое место — гостил у родственников или остановился в любимом отеле, одним словом, в каком-то месте, полном приятных воспоминаний. К концу второй недели Баки был готов — во всех смыслах этого слова — вернуться в настоящий дом.

Сегодня ему удалось послушать длинный триггер десяток раз, без какой-либо реакции — и слава богу, потому что у него было ощущение, что почти каждый, встреченный им в двадцать первом веке, получил пропуск на базу, чтобы посетить сегодняшнюю вечеринку.

Они собрались в том самом небольшом холле, где Баки трапезничал последние две недели, и к тому времени, как подали торт — на сей раз украшенный не маленькими зелеными фигурками солдатиков, а такими же по размеру пластиковыми мстителями — все уже разбились на кучки и что-то оживленно обсуждали.

Эндрюс, все еще в темных очках от Тони, занимал угол — с Карой с одной стороны и Пеппер с другой. Тони с Брюсом о чем-то увлеченно говорили с Эксли, Линдом и доктором Честек. Сэм с Клинтом болтали с Мюллером и Ли — те, похоже, третировали Сэма за службу в военно-воздушных войсках. Стив с Наташей, с разного рода изумлением наблюдали за беседой Тора с отцом Гузманом — судя по всему, последний отнесся к подобной беседе со всем возможным энтузиазмом. Китти и Генри обсуждали что-то с Ваем и его супругой.

Самого Баки оттащила в сторону Айла и потребовала его телефон. Наученный горьким опытом, он не стал спорить. Он лишь отвлекся, когда вкатили торт — Айла радостно вскрикнула — а потом она сунула ему трубку обратно в руки.

На экране было открыто какое-то новое приложение. Твиттер. Аккаунт назывался @С-тДжеймсБарнс и после его имени был синий кружок с галочкой внутри. В углу фотка — их со Стивом поцелуй на пороге здания военного суда.

Баки посмотрел на Айлу. 

— Вот вы его и заслужили, — радостно сказала она. — Если не хотите сами, мы можем постить что-то от вашего имени, так же как для капитана Роджерса, но мы подумали, что вы вряд ли станете ходить по ссылкам и ввязываться в споры, так что — если хотите — то можете вести его сами. Можете, если хотите, постить селфи, или просто пару слов, ну, например, про… — она кивнула в сторону торта, и Баки понял, что она имела в виду всю вечеринку и то, что это празднование вообще означало.

Он — наконец-то — был свободен от триггеров; наконец-то, по настоящему, свободен от Гидры.

— Никаких селфи, — медленно сказал Баки. Он не хотел больше фоток только с собой — да даже на его аккаунте он был не один. Может, со временем Баки и ее поменяет, на что-то более уникальное, а не то, что весь мир уже видел — но вот идея про содержимое поста ему понравилось.

В конце концов, это празднование — не только про него. Он же не один это сделал, словно оно вообще было бы возможно в одиночку, без его команды — обеих его команд, перемешанных и собравшихся вместе.

— Эй, — позвал Баки, и хотя холл гудел от разговоров, все тут же обернулись к нему.

Баки заморгал, внезапно оказавшись под всеобщим пристальным вниманием, но собравшись, помахал им телефоном. 

— Айла хочет сделать фото. С тортом. Можете собраться вокруг?

Стив с Наташей тут же синхронно двинулись, становясь между Тором и отцом Гузманом; Пеппер поспешила на помощь Тони с Эксли, выстраивать в ряд ученых, включая Брюса. Клинт с Сэмом, Дункан с Мюллером и Ли перекочевали в центр комнаты, толкаясь, пихаясь и подначивая друг друга на тему, где чье место на этой фотке.

Баки посмотрел на Эндрюса с Карой — и тут же засомневался.

Он поймал их до того, как они затерялись в толпе и тихо спросил: — Это… стоит вообще это делать? Я хочу запостить фото на Твиттер, но…

Но это значило показать их лица. Выставить их на всеобщее обозрение, под пристальное внимание огромной аудитории.

Эндрюс фыркнул: 

— Барнс, ты хоть в курсе-то последних новостей? Или опять томился тут, как в заточении, без связи с большим миром?

Баки пожал плечами. Не то, чтобы без связи, но… да. За новостями он уж точно не следил.

Кара похлопала Баки по руке. 

— Мы с Эриком и еще несколькими заложниками уже побывали на телевидении, рассказали, что ты для нас сделал в Нью-Йорке.

— Да и остальные ребята тоже засветились. Как только журналисты узнали мое имя — раскопали и остальных, и армия дала им добро на интервью про то, какой ты замечательный парень. Без деталей о том, что тут с тобой делали, ничего конфиденциального, — быстро добавил Эндрюс. — Ну, такое. Какой ты человек и бла-бла-бла.

— О, — сказал Баки, а потом повернулся к Айле, что так и маячила у его локтя и посмотрел на нее с прищуром. — Они говорили что-нибудь про то, что мне тоже придется давать интервью телевизионщикам?

— Это будет совсем несложно! — немедленно ответила Айла. Лицо ее озарилось от облегчения, что наконец-то и этого кота выпустили из мешка. — Вот честное слово! Если они и попросят, то когда вы вернетесь домой, мы пройдемся по всем вопросам и обязательно отсмотрим все кадры.

— Замечательно, — сказал Баки, мысленно прикидывая, сколько же интервью ему светит в недалеком будущем. Видимо, с этими двумя неделями в Медкоме ему еще крупно повезло; может, к тому времени, как они вернутся в Нью-Йорк, страсти поутихнут и народ переключится на что-то еще.

— Давай, Бак, не задерживай там! — Баки обернулся на голос Стива, и увидел, что даже Эндрюс с Карой заняли свои места; толпа стояла, выстроившись полукругом за столом с тортом, со Стивом, вытянувшим руку ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы вместить Баки.

Айла легонько толкнула его — и Баки двинулся, поднырнув под стол и вынырнув рядом со Стивом. Ему не требовалось особых указаний улыбнуться — он постарался не рассмеяться, когда Стив поцеловал его в щеку, и почувствовал, как все остальные прижались к нему поближе, ощутил разом дюжину рук на плечах. 

Снова и снова щелкал затвор, гомонили вокруг люди — а Баки все никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Ему в жизни не было так хорошо. Так тепло.

__

Они со Стивом ускользнули с вечеринки незадолго до полуночи — Баки почти удивился, увидев обычную, явно арендованную машину вместо армейского грузовика и «секретного» отъезда. Основную массу гостей из Нью-Йорка захватит личный самолет Тони, но Стив сказал, что у него есть план, а Баки и дела не было до того, как именно они попадут домой — главное, чтобы двигались по направлению.

В тишине машины он придремал — и без вечеринки последние две недели выдались довольно утомительными — и проснулся уже около трех утра. Еще до того, как увидеть окружающую их пустыню, он остро осознал, что они едут на запад.

— Стив?

— Поспи еще, — сказал Стив, и потянувшись, сжал ладонь на его бедре. — У меня все под контролем.

Звучал он вполне довольным собой, и Баки подумал, что со Стивом за рулем выспится он не хуже, чем дома в их постели, а значит смысла спорить нет.

__

Проснувшись в следующий раз, он обнаружил, что на дворе уже день — а вокруг какая-то смутно знакомая парковка. Стив сидел рядом, потягивая кофе из термоса — увидев, что он проснулся, он улыбнулся и протянул термос Баки.

Дождавшись, пока тот наберет полный рот кофе, Стив сказал: 

— С днем рождения, Бак.

Баки уставился на него, подсчитывая дни — но само собой, Стив был прав. Сегодня было десятое марта — его девяносто восьмой день рождения.

Проглотив, наконец, кофе, Баки сказал: 

— Ну и куда ты меня притащил?

Стив фыркнул и наклонился для быстрого поцелуя, а потом сказал: 

— Пошли и увидишь.

Выбираясь из машины, Баки так и не выпустил из рук термоса. Небо над головой было странно высоким, бескрайним, а при виде низкого кустарника по краям гравийной дорожки в голове что-то отчаянно заскреблось.

Через пару минут — они как раз успели пройти половину пути, все наконец встало на свои места — и он схватил Стива за руку. Стив ответил таким же крепким пожатием, и они пошли дальше. Конечно, он помнил это место так же, как и Баки, разница была лишь в том, что в тот их, прошлый визит, Стив мог испытывать страх.

Вместе они прошли до самых перил смотровой площадки и посмотрели на бесконечные просторы Большого Каньона, освещенного лучами раннего утреннего солнца. Баки не мог говорить — он и думать-то почти не мог, впервые за долгое время. Он просто смотрел, впитывая краски, всю эту невероятную красоту, что раньше не имела для него никакого смысла.

Наконец он смог что-то выдавить:

— Это все… мы просто…

— Я взял с собой палатку и все такое, — сказал Стив. — Если хочешь переждать пару дней, пока дома все не затихнет, мы можем как следует все тут осмотреть. Поспать под звездами. Может и кое-чем еще заняться, под звездами.

Баки рассмеялся, звуки вышли странно похожими на всхлипы; он вспомнил ту ночь в теплице, какое огромное было небо над головой. Здесь между ними и звездами не будет ничего. Туристический сезон еще толком не начался, а значит, вокруг полно мест, где они со Стивом будут наедине со всей этой красотой.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Да, отличный план. Нам и следует все тут осмотреть — после того пути, что мы проделали, чтобы сюда добраться.

— Может, начнем с фото? — спросил Стив. — Ну знаешь, на память?

И хотя Баки знал, что и так вряд ли когда-нибудь это забудет, он понимал, что на фото будет смотреть снова и снова. Он прижался поближе к Стиву и повернулся, поднимая лицо к солнцу.

Конец.


End file.
